A New Light
by Metangelo
Summary: Now that Keitaro aquired 2 daughters suddenly out of no where? How will the LH universe change? Watch the new family as they go on with life in the Hinatasou[61st chapter:Reminiscence]
1. Start of Act 1: Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina...Ken does..and I envy him for owning it and loving him for making it...

**A new light**  
_Chapter: 1_  
The Lost

A lone figure was walking down a sidewalk in the pouring rain, head down, back slouching, and unaware of his current surroundings. If one could see this figure, he/she would presume he was depressed. Their assumption would be right more or less. This figure's name is Keitaro Urashima, a 22 year old amicable, klutzy, and a slightly perverted male who happens to be the owner of an all girls dormitory, named Hinata-sou.

Currently Keitaro is walking back to his Hinata-sou after recovering from an atomic punch sending him flying to the a near by neighborhood. Now you must be asking to yourself one questions. Why was he punched? Well the answer is coming up while Keitaro remembers what happened this morning.

* * *

Hinata-sou, This Morning 

**-BOOOOMMM!**-

Keitaro sprung out of bed by a crack of thunder made by the raging storm, thatsplattered outside his window.

"Sheesh, its still raining outside" He said while crawling out of his bed and moving slowly out to the window, observing the storm that shows no sign of subsiding. "Well I don't mind. The rain calms me down anyways"

Keitaro was about to get back to bed when a young pretty voice called from outside his door.

"Senpai breakfast is ready" Shinobu said as she stood on the doorframe. Shinobu is a very timid and shy 15 year old girl and one of the tenants living in the Hinata-sou. She is some what of the cook for the girl's dorm and a wonderful cook at that. Every one enjoys her cooking and doesn't miss any of her meals, especially Keitaro.

"Ok Shinobu I'll be there in just a sec! Just let me wash up first." Keitaro replies, now moving to the door and promptly opening it, which reveals Shinobu now looking at him and greeting him with a smile.

"Ok Senpai." Was Shinobu cute reply while making her way downstairs to the rest of the group at the dining room.

After washing up at his bathroom, he made his way downstairs to the dining room.

'_Hope the rain doesn't make today crappy_._' _Keitaro thought while making his way to his seat at the end of the table. He observed every one in the dinner table.

To his right, was Shinobu, the person that called him down to eat. She had a smile on her face and Keitaro could only assume she was having a good day so far. To her right was a foreigner named Su Koalla, she was about the same age as Shinobu but a little older. Su is a very hyperactive girl who has a tendency to use Keitaro as a test subject for her inventions.

Yes inventions, Su is a genius when it comes to technology and she needed someone that was reliable and wouldn't break after each experiment. To Keitaro's dismay he was chosen as the test subject because of his 'condition'

Across from Su would be her roommate, Motoko. Motoko is not the kind that you would want to mess with, which Keitaro had to learn the hard way. She is part of a family in which teaches Sword skills past down many generations ago in order to defeat demons across the land. She is always calm, collected and shows her no true emotion because she hides it very nicely.

Now next to Motoko and across from Shinobu was the houses 21 year old drunk and flirt named Mitsune. Nicknamed Kitsune because her personality resembles that of a fox, she has barely touched any of her breakfast, considering she has a huge hangover. Kitsune was always a party girl and drinks sake more then any other person in the dorm, so she was always presumed that she would have a huge headache at the breakfast table.

Now the person Keitaro always loved to see was across from him, the person he loves with all his heart. A perfect specimen of the other sex (in Keitaro's eyes) and the very person that punches him to the next dimension, Naru Narusegawa(19). She and Keitaro are aiming to enter a very high college, and have been studying with each other since the day Keitaro arrived to Hinata-sou. The first time (for Naru, the third time for Keitaro) they did not have much luck and now they have been dedicated to going to the college the next chance they get.

Feeling like a pair of eyes are staring at her, she looks up to find Keitaro looking at her. Feeling a little annoyed, she does what she always does. "WHAT is it Keitaro!" This promptly snaps him out of his train of thought and replies "Oh, sorry Naru, I was just thinking, sorry if I was staring"

Naru's face thinned out to a frown "Whatever..." With that everyone ate breakfast in silence except for Mitsune who just layer on the table trying to get that headache go away. Keitaro was the first one to finish and got up to put his dishes.

"I will wash the dishes today, ok Shinobu?" He told her

"Ok Senpai" Shinobu said while picking up her own dishes and started to get up. However she slipped on one of Mitsune's sake bottles lying on the dining room floor and started to fall to the ground. However Keitaro noticed this and quickly caught her, while dropping all of his dishes thinking of only Shinobu's well-being.

"Thank you Senpai" was her meek reply. But two people in the room misunderstood the situation, like always, and they decided something should be done. "YOU PERVERT!" Motoko and Naru yelled in unison.

"How dare you defile Shinobu like that get your filthy hands of her! ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!"

"Yeah you perverted little...! Aaughh!"

Keitaro was happy for saving Shinobu from a fatal fall but knew what was coming up next. Which was being sent flying outside in the storm by a punch to the face and being slashed by a ki attack all at the same time.

"AWW Son of a Bit..."

He was abruptly cut off by getting hit by Motoko's slash attack and then Naru's impressive punch gave him made his world come into an eternal darkness.

The next thing he knew was that he was in a park, in the middle of the neighboring town, in the middle of the rain.

_'Well..today doesn't seem to be a good day so far.' _Keitaro thought while painfully standing up and giving out a loud sigh.

"Well I better at least buy myself a coat before making my journey back to the Dorm. Don't want to get sick do I."

And with that he set off to the nearest Kohl's and bought himself a new coat and made his trek back to the Dorm. Where we last left our little depressed Protagonist.

* * *

While walking he let out a loud sigh when he stopped remembering what happened that morning. He was punched and slashed at after saving Shinobu from a fall, but he was used to that. He knew that Motoko and Naru always never gave him anytime to explain himself, instead always thought he was doing something perverted, because he was the only male in an all girl's dorm. 

So Keitaro was not all too depressed, just a little ticked that they knew him for a little over a year now and they still think of him like a pervert seeking to score on any of the tenants. He would never do such a thing because he considered them family.

'_God! I mean I am no pervert, I love them all to death and they would still accuse me of groping and peeking at them, well I am not perfect but its all accidental! I don't know if they know me all that well' _Keitaro's thought was interrupted when he heard someone crying.

Keitaro searched for the source of the crying and found himself in a dark lonely alleyway.

"Hello is anyone there!" He shouted.

Then he noticed it, or rather her.

There was a girl there near a dumpster crying. Keitaro would have mistaken her as Shinobu, if it wasn't for her blonde hair and considering that she looked about five years younger. She had pretty blue exhausted eyes that just draws you in.

"Well hello there young one why are you here?" he asked in a sincere voice.

The little girl backed up against the brick wall. Horrified.

Noticing this Keitaro approached and says in a reassuring voice

"Don't worry I wont hurt you, I just want to help and get you out of this rain."

Kietaro smiled at her. A genuine smile.

With that the girl started to get more comfortable.

"Now what's your name?" Keitaro asked.

"M-my n-name is Sakura""She said stuttering.

"Ok Sakura lets get you out of this rain" he said, offering a hand to her while giving her another friendly smile. "Come on, lets get you out of this rain Sakura-chan"

"H-Hai!" she said, Taking Keitaro's hand…

**-------End of Chapter 1------**


	2. Savior

**Disclamier: **LIKE I SAID I DONT OWN LOVE HINA...and...yeah...damn you ken

Previously on: A new light

"Come one Sakura-chan" Keitaro replied, by giving a Smile and offering his hand to her. "Lets get you out of this rain, shall we?"

"H-Hai!" was Sakura's meek reply, while taking his hand.

**Chapter: 2**  
_The Savior_

_

* * *

_

Keitaro didn't know exactly was going on but all he knew was that there was this little girl laying in an alleyway, alone, scared, and soaking wet.

Keitaro, being the kind hearted soul he is, only had one thing in his mind, and that was to rescue this girl, get her out of the rain and into a home so she doesn't get sick.

"Well Sakura-chan, My name is Keitaro Urashima, I was walking back to my house but it seems it will take a while on foot! And because it seems to be raining, shall we rent a room to wait out the storm, so we don't catch a cold?" Keitaro told the child

Keitaro saw Sakura contemplate with herself for a second.

Keitaro stood still eagerly waiting for an answer so he can get her into a dry place before she gets sick. Meanwhile Sakura was indeed arguing with her self.

Being in a dry warm place would be good to her of course, but she would be spending that place with a complete stranger. However this stranger seemed kind of nice, and looked like his whole intention was to just dry her off and keep her safe.

"I...I..I don't know"

Keitaro noted the nervousness in her voice while saying that and tried to reassure her to come. "You don't want to stay out in this rain do you? Come on I will even rent two rooms, one for me and one for you. What do you say?"

Sakura looked up at Keitaro's smiling face and was convinced that he was a man of his word and decided to come with him. "O..ok Keitaro-Onii-chan" Sakura said back and held on to his hand tighter while walking towards the nearest hotel, in the middle of a raging storm.

* * *

Hinata-sou... 

It had now been an hour since that little incident at breakfast. Everyone was now waiting for their perverted landlord to come back from his little free trip. So it was to be expected that everyone would be bored. During that time Naru went back to her studying at her room.

Shinobu was sitting down watching TV while worrying about Keitaro. Motoko was in her room facing her window meditating. Su was her usual self, bouncing off of everything and sometimes bumping into the others. Kitsune of course was slouching near Naru in order to get rid of her huge hangover.

"Uuugghh...where is that Baka!" Naru screamed out in frustration, causing Kitsune to stand up straight.

"Well...well, I see someone is worried about their boyfreind" Kitsune said in her usual fox like voice. Causing Naru to blush.

"No, no I'm not! Its just that he needs to be here because he is the landlord, and to check if there are any leaks coming from the roofs in this storm"

"What leaks?" Kitsune said observing Naru's perfectly organized room. "This one!" said Naru while punching the ceiling causing a small leak in the roof. Kitsune looked to where she was taking about totally oblivious to the punch Naru gave to the ceiling.

"Oh..that leak...funny I never seen that there before" Kitsune said while scratching her head

"Well maybe you need glasses Kitsune dear" Naru replied with a grin.

"Whatever.."

Kitsune then went back down lying on the floor groaning from her headache.

* * *

Back to the duo Keitaro managed to find a motel to stay to that offered a good price. He rented a room that contained a bath and two queen sized bed. Keitaro offered her a separate room, but she didn't want to be alone in a big room so she decided to stay with Keitaro. 

He did not mind at all, and was now relieved that they were no where near the Hinata-sou, because if Motoko or Naru saw that he took in a girl, they would most surely misunderstand the situation and he would find himself in the air once more.

"Ok Sakura-chan you should take a bath or a shower while I go get you some dry clothes at the department store across the street, ok?" he told Sakura

"H--Hai Keitaro Onii-chan"

"Oh yeah don't worry, I only have the key so keep the door locked so no one comes in ok?" "Ok" she replied.

And Keitaro was gone.

Sakura was now in the comforts of a warm bath washing her gold blonde hair, and could not believe what was happening. She was in the dumps jus at couple of minutes ago, and now she was here.

Inside the comforts of a warm bath thanks to a guy she barely even knew.

A guy that she seemed to trust a lot for some odd reason.

But she didn't mind as she continued to take a bath.

Sakura played with the water.

The water…

Then a flood of memories of what happened yesterday came rushing back to her.

And she couldn't help but cry inside the misty small room.

* * *

_I__t was a gorgeous day outside, and Sakura was loving it. She was currently playing in her favorite sandbox waiting for someone to come. She then heard her running past the jungle gym and towards her and the sand box. It was her twin sister, Asuna._

_Being twins they were identical, however Asuna didn't want to be identical so she changed her hair style to show her individuality. Instead of having the same hairstyle as Sakura's, which was short trimmed hair and having a bang of hair coming down both ears._

_Asuna decided to have her hair long and make it into two ponytails, being held together by a bow with little bells ornaments._

_"Hi Asuna-chan!" was her greeting_

_"Heyo Sakura-chan!"_

_"Lets starts making that castle now before Mama comes back from picking papa from the airport! Ok Asuna-chan?" said Sakura_

_"Ok"_

_With that the two continued to play and make their sandcastle for about 30 minutes. Until a man in a black coat and hat came and interrupted them._

_He stood outside the perimeter of the Sandbox. His eyes not actually staring right at the girls for some reason. "Are you girls Asuna and Sakura Natsuki?"_

_"Hai" said the two in unison. Causing the man to feel guitly for what he was about to say. "Um...you do know that your mom went to pick up your father at the airport right girls?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well..you see...I'm a police officer...and...I regret to inform you but…both your parents died in a car accident about 30 minutes ago coming back home...I'm sorry..." he said_

_"..." There was a creepy silence that took probably a whole minute..and then when reality sun in for the both of them,_

_Sakura shouted. Fists pumped. "YOUR LYING! YOU HAVE TO BE LYING! Please...tell me your lying... please!" _

_Sakura's voice faded in the end and she fell to the ground with uncontrolled sobs._

_Asuna closed her eyes and crept closer to her shaking sister._

_She hugged her and forced her sister and herself to stand up._

_She looked up to the officer and spoke "How did they get into the car accident officer?"_

_A single tear falling from her right eye. Slowly trickling down her cheek._

_The officer bit his lip._

_"Ano...they were crossing an intersection and...a drunk driver was speeding and crossed a red light. Accidentally crashing into you mother's car in a T-boned fashion at about 80 mph..." he replied looking at the two with pity in his eyes._

_Sakura was still sobbing uncontrollable and another trickle of tears came from Asuna's eyes._

_"So let me guess...Me and Sakura here have to be in a foster home or orphanage because we are both Ten...and we have no family."_

_Sakura's eyes jolted open._

_This obviously caught Sakura's attention and shouted "NO I don't want to live like that!"_

_The officer replied closing his eyes "Yes...we contacted your other relatives..but it seems there weren't alot left..and when there was some one, he or she was unreliable to take care of you two."_

_Asuna concurred, there was no getting out of it, they had to go to the orphanage. "Come on Sakura we hav-..." She cut her self off when she found no one beside her "SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_This made the officer open his eyes and find only one out of two children in his view. "Crap" He then joined Asuna in her desperate attempt on finding her only family she knew._

_Sakura didn't know what was going on. She just knew that her mom and dad are gone and now she is running leaving Asuna behind. She didn't want to run, but it was as if her legs had a mind of her own._

_She just continued to run, and run, and run down the windy sideways and weaving through crowd after crowd of people._

_Then it started to rain._

_

* * *

_

Sakura continued to cry while taking a bath.

Butwith the help of the soothing warm water, she stopped crying. The memories slowly fading away.

Suddenly the slamming of a door and a voice calling out.

"Sakura-chan I bought you only a T-shirt and a pair of jeans sorry, but I hope this fits you! So when your ready I'll hand them to you ok?"

"Ok Keitaro-Onii-chan"

Sakura couldn't explain it but hearing his voice calms her down and lifts her worries away.

Like some kind of angel, or savior.

She shuffled out, a bathroom towel around her small body. She quickly grabbed the articles of clothing and went back into the bathroom.

She put them on and quickly fixed her hair.

She stepped out once again to find her rescuer sitting on the bed nearest the window.

His gaze fixed on the storm still raging without mercy outside.

He felt her presence and looked back at Sakura.

Thier eyes suddenly locked and with a gentle hand patting on the bed, he motioned her to sit beside him.

Sakura obeyed and sat next to Keitaro. "Ok Sakura-chan...want to tell me what's going on?" Keitaro said after she sat down.

"Um..."

"Its ok if you don't want to ...but maybe it would be good if you can tell some one" he said patting her head lightly.

"O..ok" And like tha she started to tell him everything, about Asuna, the accident, and why she ran away. All that time Keitaro was looking at her with a serious face on and could not help but feel a little saddened about her story.

Keitaro concluded that she was mostly likely sad about abandoning her sister back there all alone, and formulated a plan.

"How about this...after this storm passes, I will help you look for your sister! How about it?" he said in a sincere voice.

Sakura couldn't help but look up "You will"

"Yes...I will" he replied.

Unexpectedly Sakura jumped and hugged Keitaro.

Burying her head into his chest all while saying thank repeatedly, crying uncontrollably unto the young man's shirt.

All Keitaro could do now was wait in the hotel until the rain stopped and hold this distraught child until she stops crying

With a smile he looked outside "We will find her don't worry...we will"

The rain suddenly stopped. Clouds parted, and the sun showed itself to the two.

"Perfect timing." mumbled Keitaro, looking down at girl.

She was now sound asleep in his lap. Her blonde hair seeming to shine under the sun's rays.

"Perfect timing…"

**-----End of Chapter 2------------**


	3. Search

**A New Light**  
_Chapter 3  
_The search

* * *

Inside the Hinata house was as normal as always in a rainy day such as today. Motoko was still meditating, Shinobu is taking a nap, Su started her Mecha Tama version: God knows what, and Naru and Kitsune are still at Naru's room just hanging out. However Naru's patience was of course very thin, and a certain landlord hasn't seem to come back yet. So it would be expected for Naru to be mad.

And she is indeed mad.

"Kitsune, I'm going to look for that pervert, see what he is up too, want to join me?" she said. Kitsune just stood up while holding her head.

"Why Naru? He is twenty-two, he can do what he wishes. If he wants to hang around for a while he can do that!" Kitsune said.

Nary flared. "SO! He is the Landlord, it is his duty to stay here and take care of this dorm, not to go outside doing what ever he wishes. He might even be dating someone!" Naru replied

" Oh is that it... huh Naru? Your worried that he might meet someone on the way back and this person would be spending more time with him then you. Hmmmm?" Kitsune said slyly.

"No that's not it, you misunderstood Kitsune...um...I'm just saying that he has no time dating when he has to take care of all of us ..yeah….that's it" Naru lied.

Kitsune looked into the eyes of her best friend and knew she was lying.

Kitsune knew that Naru loves Keitaro and she has a hard time showing it. Of course that's how Kitsune knew Naru. Naru was always stubborn and Kitsune always knew what her true feeling are when other people don't. "...Yeah...whatever Naru" Kitsune said with a sigh of defeat.

"Fine if your not coming then I'll go out myself" Naru then picked up her coat and promptly opened the door, revealing a women with a familiar apron on and cigarette stuck in her mouth,

"Acck!" Naru yelped. "Jeez Haruka-san don't do that, you scared me half to death"

"Sorry Naru but I have to tell If you girls want to know where Keitaro is. I'll tell you."

Haruka is Keitaro's 28 year old aunt and the owner of the Tea shop near the Hinata-sou. She rarely shows her true emotions just like Motoko but it wasn't because of any training but because of how she was brought up. Not even Naru, who stayed in the Hinata-sou the longest, doesn't have a single clue why she was always like that.

Naru looked up to the older women with a suspicious eye. "And how exactly do you know where he is..."

"Of course he called me Naru. Now do you want to know or what?" Haruka said

"Fine" "Ok" was the their responses.

"Ok...It seems that Keitaro stayed in a hotel to wait out the storm, that what he told me, then he said that he had to do an errand and wont be back some or most of the day."

Haruka stared at Naru.

Naru started to fume.

"Naru..don't worry. Just respect his privacy for now, he has to do this errand and will be back as soon as he can ok?" Haruka replied, trying to calm her down.

It worked.

Naru calmed down a little and seemed to not to delve more into the matter. "Ok!" Naru shouted "I'll go tell the rest of the gang." and with that she left to go downstairs.

"Thanks Haruka." Kitsune said.

"No prob, now lets go downstairs"

Then the rain stopped

* * *

Keitaro and Sakura walked, hand in hand down the damp street.

Keitaro looked down at the girl.

Keitaro only had one thought in mind, and that was to reunite this poor girl with her twin sister. However another thought came over him. What would happen next after that, they would be reunited however Sakura doesn't like to be stuck in an orphanage, she would most likely hate it. Keitaro shoved the thought off. He will come across that bridge when it comes, but now it just to find her sister.

Keitaro gazed back forward. Gripping Sakura's hand a bit tighter.

Sakura gazed up at Keitaro.

Sakura's mind was partially the same thing. She couldn't wait to meet up Asuna...but in the other hand…there would be no mom and no dad...no more of their house...and now they will have to live in an orphanage. Her life is changing forever. But she shrugged off the last part because she would come across that bridge when it comes, also.

"Well I notified my friends that I won't be back in a while, so we have all day, ok Sakura-chan." he said while looking to the girl holding his hand.

"Are..are you sure you have time for me..huh? She said kind of nervously

"Ow don't fret about Sakura-chan I'll help you find your sister ok?"

"Ok..thanks Keitaro-Onii-chan"

"No problem, its my pleasure" said Keitaro smiling back at Sakura, making her smile back and grip his hand tighter.

Then after a few more minutes of walking they finally reached their destination, the police station.

Both of them headed in and waited a couple of minutes in line. When it was their turn, Keitaro told the officer everything, the accident, the runaway, and Asuna. The police officer then quickly reached for his computer and started to search for Asuna.

A couple minutes of typing.

"Yes..I found her, she's currently living in a foster home at the other side of town, I could drive you both there?" he said to the two

Sakura just could not help but jump for joy. She was finally going to see her sister, and be with her. However that thought of living in a new house, made her jumping stop but could not stop her beaming smile. Still gripping on to Keitaro's arm.

Keitaro couldn't help but smile. "Thanks officer that would be nice" Keitaro replied

"Ok come on you guys get in the back"

All three people headed for the Police car and got in. As soon as they got in, they sped off down the street to the foster home.

When they were in the car Keitaro realized that Sakura hasn't let go of his hand. However he didn't mind, and it seems that Sakura doesn't either, or she hasn't realized it yet.

The drive only took about 30 minutes and there they were, the house seemed rather nice, it was a two story building and it was mostly painted red, except for the porch at the front.

At the porch Keitaro could see a swing and a little girl there.

About the same height as Sakura.

About the same weight.

And looked fairly similar to Sakura except that her blonde hair was tied into two ponytails with cute little bells on them. He could only assume that she was Asuna.

Keitaro looked at Sakura.

And the look on Sakura's face could only confirm it.

"ASUNA-CHAN!" shouted Sakura, running towards the porch.

Asuna looked up and instantly jumped off the porch and ran towards her sister.

They both met at the middle of the lawn, hugging each other.

"Where were you Sakura-chan, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm..I'm sorry Asuna-chan, I...I just got scared...I'm really sorry I left you!" She said crying her eyes out once again.

"Its ok, Sakura-chan, its ok now!" She said in a reassuring voice. Sakura then stopped crying and looked at her sister.

"I would like you to meet someone" She then grabbed Asuna's hand and took her to where the officer and Keitaro were.

Both just stared at what just happened and couldn't stop but feel happy for those two. But Keitaro soon noticed Sakura taking her sister to where he is.

"Asuna-chan this is Keitaro-Onii-chan, he was the one who found me in the middle of the rain and took me in and cared for me up until now" She said to Asuna

"Hello Asuna-chan, nice to finally meet"

He said while holding out his hand to greet her, but instead was greeted by a comforting hug.

"Wha?" he looked down to see Asuna hugging him and her head buried in his shirt.

Blushing

"Thanks…for keeping Sakura-chan safe…I wouldn't have known what to do if anything happened to her…thank…thank you very much!" She mumbled out while in the verge of crying.

Keitaro just smiled. "No problem, it was my pleasure to get you two back together. And I hope you two can live without your parents." Asuna just smiled back and nodded before returning to Sakura's side.

Sakura suddenly looked down on the ground. A bit sad.

Asuna realized why and looked down along with her..

Keitaro noted this and thought up another plan. "Officer, I own an all girls dormitory, you think that they can stay with me instead of staying in a foster home hmm?" With that said the two girls looked up with surprise and anticipation etched in their face, especially Sakura who was waiting for a yes from the officer.

The officer rubbed his chin.

"First off...how did you get to own a girls dorm….wait…never mind. Second...they could but I'm afraid that the girls dormitory isn't part of the government, the people living there must pay to live there not the government, and I don't think these girls, have enough money. I'm sorry"

The disappointment in the two girls faces were obvious and Keitaro could not bear it. He thought of another plan hastily and without any thought. "How about if I adopt them? They can live in the dorm for free because they are...my kids and they are...family" Keitaro said looking at the girls who just stared back at Keitaro in amazement.

The officer was thinking on what Keitaro just said.

"That's good, but do the girls agree"

The officer looked at their way.

Sakura and Asuna just looked at each other and then back at Keitaro.

"Would you! That would be great!" the both of them said in unison, causing Keitaro to fall back.

"Yea..yeah I would!" he blushed.

Both of the girls just couldn't help but jump on the fallen Keitaro and hug him to death. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" they both kept on saying.

"Ha ha ha, no problem girls, we will just get in the police car and I have to fill out all the forms back at the station, right officer?" Keitaro said

"Yes…everything will be settled there. Now lets go you three!" Said the officer with a smile on his face.

All three then stood up with the two girls now holding onto each of Keitaro's arms and heading to the police car.

"Thank you Keit.." Sakura said but then cut herself off and looked at Asuna.

Asuna just nodded.

Both of the girls then looked up cutely at Keitaro, who now has a confused look on his face.

"Thank you…Papa"

Keitaro couldn't resist the smile that was coming. Feeling like luckiest man in the world.

"Your welcome" was his reply when they reached the car and got in.

And the Car sped off down the street.

**---------End of Chapter 3------**


	4. Understanding Part 1

All right people thx for the reviews..i never though of having my first fanfic have this much reviews...thx a bunch!

**Disclaimer:** I...repeat...I! do not own love hina. Ken does..and...i hate him P

**A New Light**  
_Chapter 4_  
Understanding Part 1

* * *

At the bottom steps of the Hinata-sou, reveal three figures walking up the long, steep, steps leading to the infamous Hinata girls dorm. The figures were, Keitaro Urashima, and the two little cute girls that are currently holding his hands. The girls are his new twin daughters, Asuna Urashima, and Sakura Urashima. 

Keitaro could not believe what was currently happening. He thought it would be a relaxing day tofay with the rain and all, maybe a couple of punches and slashes but never something like this. He just received two cute, little, adorable twins as his own daughters. He tried to remember what just happened the past 6 hours.

They found Asuna and reunited Sakura with her. He saw them happy together and he himself was happy as well. However the celebration was short lived when he saw Sakura and Asuna remember that they have no more father, mother, home, and that they will live in random homes. This made his heart into a new time low.

He had to do something and that was to take them in. He asked the officer but he said that the girls can't stay in a girl's dorm without money. So he thought up another plan without thinking about it more. He adopted them. He decided to adopt them so they can live on his money and stay in a warm place with someone they know and can trust.

There it was, he adopted them, without hesitation, without thinking about it allot. He was wondering if this would be to much for him, if he could make these two adorable angels happy as him as their father. However when he looked at the two, both of them had a huge smile an their faces. That's when he knew he can not turn back now. He had to see this threw, be a good father to them, and this means some changes are going to happen. These changes included the girls.

"Crap...the gang..." Keitaro said while stopping in the middle of the steps. Sakura and Asuna looked up in confusion to what their new papa just said.

"What is it Papa" they said, causing Keitaro to look down and smile at them both. "Nothing, I just remembered something, no big deal."

However Keitaro's mind was the complete opposite of what he just said.

"_Motoko and Naru will totally KILL..or even torture me for what I just did. Those two will misunderstand completely, and catapult me to the next neighborhood.'_

He had to think of something fast. Then he got it, he would introduce the gang one by one to Sakura and Asuna, and the last two will be Naru and Motoko.

"Come on girls, I will introduce you to your new relative. An Aunt of sorts." Keitaro said to the girls

"We have an Aunt, yay, What's her name papa?" the Sakura cheered.

"Um..yea you have an Aunt and her name is Haruka ok?" Keitaro responded

"Hai!" they replied

All three of them now started to make their way to Haruka's tea house. When they reached there, they could see Haruka reading a newspaper, and has her always lit cigarette on her mouth. A cup of tea was also made on the table for herself.

"Um...hello Haruka-san" Said Keitaro, carefully not saying Aunt so she would not get mad.

"Ah, welcome back Keitaro! So what was this errand you..." She cut herself off at the end when she removed her newspaper to see Keitaro. Instead of just seeing Keitaro she also saw two identical twins, holding each of his hands. "Um...Keitaro, why do you have two girls holding your hands and where did you get them..."

"Um...ano...Haruka-san...they are my new daughters! Come on you two..um..say hello to Aunty Haruka!" Keitaro said very nervously

"Hello Aunt Haruka, my name is Sakura Urashima"

"And my name is Asuna Urashima. Nice to meet you."

"……………….."

A very...very brief moment.

Haruka's cigarette literally dropped. Along with her mouth. She just kept facing Keitaro, then girls and back and then back to the girls.

With a cough, she recomposed herself, took another cigarette out of her pocket, lit it, and was now looking at the three of them.

"So..Keitaro...this...was your errand... huh?" Haruka droned.

"Yeah...I'll tell you what happened Haruka." Keitaro said while taking a seat next to his Aunt. While he sat, the to girls ran and both of them sat at his lap, not saying a word.

Making Haruka raise an eyebrow. Next, Keitaro told her what happened, starting with the punch Naru gave her, and ending it with his little predicament right now.

"...Keitaro you kind-hearted fool" Haruka said after he finished his story. "You do know they aren't puppies, these girls are human beings!"

"I know, I know Haruka"

Keitaro looked down.

The girls rested on his chest, half asleep because of the long exhausting story. "I will take care of these two and make their lives happy, because...I'm starting to love them as one of my own!"

"How can you love them after just meeting them…"

Keitaro bit his lip.

Haruka let out a huge sigh and stood up and walked to the phone. "Well I have full confidence in your abilities Keitaro, but I don't think the others would agree. So I will do what you said and I will phone one of the girls down here one at a time to know about this...important piece of information about their precious landlord."

Keitaro grinned

Haruka picked up the phone and started to dial. "Yes...would you kindly tell Shinobu to come to my tea house please?...Ok thanks" Haruka then put down the phone.

"OK, Shinobu is coming"

Sakura stirred on his lap moving her hands around Keitaro's back.

Keitaro giggled a bit from her ticklish touch and decided not to wake up them up.

Right at that moment Shinobu came into view at the door. "What is it Haruka- san?" Shinobu asked then froze at what she was seeing. Two very cute girls, both sleeping on Keitaro's lap. "Se..se..senpai...who are they" Shinobu said while pointing at the two girls.

"Um, Shinobu...they are my new daughters, but please do not misunderstand!" Keitaro said trying to not make her cry.

"Aaauuuuuu, Senpia had a wife and impregnated her and never told anyone, Aaauuuu. They said it might be possible but I didn't know it was actually true!" Shinobu said in the verge of tears and started to flail her arms like a hummingbird.

"No Shinobu-chan" Haruka said successfully catching the young girl's full attention towards the herself. "Sit down and listen, please"

"O...ok" Shinobu said trying to hold back more tears.

After she got a seat Keitaro started to tell her what he told Haruka. Shinobu, calmed down considerably, after hearing this. Now she knew what just happened and found out how really nice Keitaro really was (if that was even possible). This even fueled her love for Keitaro even more (if that was even MORE possible).

She couldn't help but smile for Keitaro and the two girls. Keitaro noticed this smile and was relieved that Shinobu finally understood.

"Thanks for understanding Shinobu-chan, now could you be an angel and get Su please?" Keitaro said

"OK Sempai, I will also start to make dinner and I will make even more food for our new roommates" Shinobu said while looking at the Keitaro and his daughters sleeping on his lap.

'_So cute!' _Shinobu thought while going up the stairs with a huge blush on her face.

"Well that was easy enough"

"Yes..yes it was Keitaro, but Su will be even more easier"

Right after Haruka said that Su came into view doing cartwheels. "What is it Haruka-san" she said but then looked at Keitaro and the two girls.

"Um..Hello Su and say hello to my new daughter and your new roommates!" said Keitaro

'YAY! New playmates! New playmates! New playmates! New playmates!" Su started to chant as if she doesn't care if they were Keitaro's new daughters.

Both Keitaro and Haruka sweat dropped at seeing Su doing cartwheels while chanting. "Well then Su, would you be a dear and...fetch Motoko-chan"

"Sure thing Keitaro, if you promise I get to play with them!" With that she left to go fetch Motoko.

Keitaro knew this was going to be hard and was worried on how Motoko would react. With that Motoko came into view. "Why is Su talking about new playmates Haruka-san"

She paused.

Looked into the Tea shack.

And saw Keitaro with two blonde girl on his lap.

Two blonde..young…girls.

On _Keitaro's _lap…**_Sleeping._**

" UR...ASHI...MA!" She said grabbing her sword. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF THOSE CHILDREN" She said and started to run towards Keitaro.

Keitaro and Haruka had a horrified look an each other's face, because they didn't know she would react like this. Especially Haruka, if she would have known this would have happened she would have been prepared to intercept the attack but was not. So she was helplessly watching what was about to happen, thinking of the worse.

"ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" She yelled swinging her sword down causing a vortex to come crashing into Keitaro. Keitaro was about to turn his back around so the girls wouldn't take any of the attack, however before he could do that, the unthinkable happens.

Asuna jumps off Keitaro's lap.

"NO ASUNA-CHAN!" Keitaro said but was awed at what was about to happened.

Asuna reared her right arm back and right before the vortex of Ki was about to hit her, she threw a punch right at the middle of the attack, causing the vortex to disappear into thin air. After the dust settled, there was Asuna-chan looking at Motoko "Why were you going to attack my Sister and Papa huh?" Asuna said with narrow eyes.

'_Papa!'_

Motoko could not believe what happened. She just stood there staring at this little girl. First off, a ten year old girl just stopped her attack like it was nothing, and second she called Keitaro Papa. "What..what is going on!" She said dropping her sword down.

Haruka stepped forward, "Motoko...sit down and DON'T do anything like that again you hear me!"

Still awed Motoko took her respected seat. While Asuna went back to her comfy position on Keitaro's lap and started to sleep soundly again. Keitaro just looked at Asuna while she lifts his arm and wraps it around herself. Going back to her well deserved sleep.

He just looked at her and at Motoko and back. He could not believe what just happened either. However he just could not leave Motoko in the dark without any info. Keitaro then started to tell Motoko everything while she had a serious look on her face. Asuna Just slept soundly with Sakura.

After the explanation, Motoko then bowed down on the floor on her knees. "Urashima I am very sorry that I attacked you and your new daughters. I could have hurt them both without understanding the situation fully."

"No its alright Motoko-chan, I'm just surprised that Asuna-chan here stopped your attack" Keitaro replied while looking at the sleeping from of Asuna. "Yes I am also curious on how she stopped my attack. She must have had some training in the martial arts." Motoko said as she to looked at Asuna as sheslept.

"Yes I think that to Motoko-chan. But I want them to rest so we are not to ask them now ok?"

"Ok..so who should I retrieve, when I get back to the Hinata-sou. Naru or Kitsune" Motoko said

"I think...Kitsune because I don't think she would misunderstand the situation like you did and I'll deal with Naru last."

"Ok Urashima, and when Naru comes down here I will accompany her so she doesn't make the same mistake as me." Motoko said while rising out of her seat and now walking out the door."

"Thank you, I would like that" Keitaro said while giving a smile towards her.

"Your welcome" she replied with a blush. Seeing Keitaro and two small kids on his lap was too cute and adorable for her, and the smile Keitaro's face made her blush.

'_So cute' _Motoko thought while going up the stairs back into Hinata-sou.

"Well we are not out of the woods yet, Keitaro" Haruka said. "We still have Naru.

"I know...I know..."

**----End of chapter 4---**


	5. Understanding Part 2

**Disclaimer: I...do not own Love hina...what?..why don't you believe me!**

**A New Light**  
_Chapter 5_  
Understanding Part 2

* * *

Keitaro was currently sitting on his chair, rubbing his temple with his free hand. The other hand was occupied brushing the hair of the two girls that lay on his lap sleeping. He just dealt with Motoko on the situation he is in right now, and it was easier then expected. He didn't get hurt, nor did his daughters, all thanks to Asuna. 

Keitaro didn't even think Asuna could stop any of Motoko's attacks.

This got him wondering, what other facts does he not know about his new daughters...

"_Yeah, I just got them today and I don't know a lot about them… After all this is over, I will get to know each one of these two, so I can be a good father to them."_ He then shrugged off the current thought and focused more on the real threat, Naru.

"Ok Keitaro, Mitsune should be here by now!" Haruka said to Keitaro causing him to stop what he was thinking about. "Yeah I know Haruka-san"

With perfect timing, a half drunk Kitsune came waltzing to the front door of the tea house. "Hello everyone, so what is the prob..." Kitsune notices the two girls and walks up to them.

"Hmmmm..Keitaro...what do we have here?" Kitsune says seductively. " Who did you get with to make these twins?"

"N..no o..one Mitsune! I adopted them today." Keitaro said while stuttering. "And...would you mind backing up please" Keitaro blushed. Mitsune's breasts right in front of his face as she observed the girls.

"You adopted them! Why...wait...let me guess...they needed some place to stay after their parents died in a horrible car accident! And you decided to take them in huh?" Kitsune said jokingly.

She saw happily looked at both Haruka and Keitaro.

A serious expression was etched on each of their faces.

And that's when she realized, her joke wasn't to far off. "_They' re not kidding… are they?_"

"Its true then...what I just said...isn't it Keitaro?"

"Yea, these are your new room mates and my new daughters Kitsune."

Kitsune couldn't believe what she was hearing. Keitaro was gone for only a day and he comes back with daughters.

Twins to make it even more unbelievable!

"Oh man I need a drink!" Kitsune then starts to head back to the Hinata house, to get herself some sake.

But she stopped at the doorway. "So…Keitaro...you want me to get Naru for you?"

"Yes that would help, thanks Mitsune."

"Yeah your welcome, and Keitaro...good luck" Kitsune said before heading back.

Keitaro knew that Mitsune knew about Naru's temper and how she draws quick conclusions. She was her best friend, and had to know considering that she was with Naru most of her life. The worst thing that could happen is if she pulls a Naru punch on him and sends him flying.

"Yo Haruka-san, what is so important that you made us come down here?" Naru's voice echoed outside. "And why is everyone so…spooked…"

She entered the doorway, and her voice immediately faded.

Naru stared. The only thing in her line of sight were two girl perched on Keitaro's lap.

And everyone knows how Naru reacts when any girl is near Keitaro, no matter the age…

"Keitaro what are you doing with those-.….WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THOSE GIRLS?" Naru yelled and started to run to get Keitaro's 'Evil hands' away from the children.

But then both Haruka and Motoko came out of the shadows, ready and prepared.

Instantly restraining Naru by holding on to each one of her arms. "What are you two doing, that pervert has two little defenseless girls on his lap, he probably seduced them into coming here!" Naru shouted at the two but was heard by deaf ears.

"Naru-Sempai, please calm down there is a reasonable explanation for this." Motoko exclaimed.

"Yes there is Naru so calm the freak down!" Haruka added starting to let go of Naru.

With a frown she agreed. "Fine...I will calm down, but Keitaro, you better tell me what in hell is going on."

Keitaro also calmed down when Naru settled down into a chair. Now there was only Haruka, Motoko, Naru, himself, and the two already sound a sleep girls in the tea house.

One of the girls looking at Keitaro with narrow, death piercing eyes.

Keitaro gulped.

_"Dang why does Naru always have to be intimidating?"  
_  
"Now...Naru...the explanation is that...these two girls...lost their family yesterday."

Naru gasped. Her eyes widened, and her hands moved over her open mouth as she gazed at the twins.

"Because of that, they had no where else to go and they didn't like being stuck in a foster home...so I decided to take them in." The response from Naru was a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you mean...take them in Keitaro?" Naru suspiciously said.

"I took them in as in...I adopted them" Keitaro said stuttering at the end

An eerie silence hung over the small tea house.

"………"

Haruka fidgeted from the silence.

"Um…..Naru?"

"WHAT! Your telling me that those children are now YOUR children!" Naru shouted, pointing at the new father.

For his response he just nodded and turned away from Naru.

"I..I..I can't...believe it. I mean what about Toudai, you can't possibly take care of those two and study at the same time! I..I..I mean you did not give this much thought did you? You stupid...UUGGHH!" Naru yelled while heading for the door!

"Naru, you can be mad at me all you want...but don't be mad at these two you here me?"

"Who said I was mad at them, huh? I am only mad at you, how could I be mad at them? They are lucky that I am here just in case YOU mess up in taking care of them, I mean your a stupid, perverted, irresponsible idiot SHEESH!"

With heavy feet Naru stormed outside back at the Hinata in.

The three remaining adults let out a huge collective sigh.

"Well that was easier then what I expected!" both Haruka and Keitaro said in unison.

"Yes Urashima, yes it was, however I agree with Naru-Sempai, take good care of those two. Or your head will be mine!" with that Motoko left following Naru.

"_Do they really believe that I am irresponsible. That I can't be able to take care of Asuna and Sakura with out help from them. I mean, they know me for over a year ago. Yeah, I might have peeked on them but those were accidents, I may not be perfect, but I do not make a living of peeking. I need a second opinion."_ Keitaro sighed

"...Haruka...do you think I'm a perverted, stupid, person that can not take care of himself?" Keitaro hesitantly said while looking back at Sakura and Asuna. Haruka just let out a sigh.

"No Keitaro, don't listen to what Naru says. You are very responsible and just a tad bit perverted." Keitaro face faulted unto the floor. "However you took care of both Motoko an Naru ever since you came here a year ago and you did a great job, so I think your able to take care of these two as well. Like I said earlier, I have full confidence in your abilities." Haruka stood up. "Now go wake those two up, it's time for dinner, I hear Shinobu calling!"

"Ok Haruka-san!"

"Come on you two, wake up." Keitaro said , nudging both the girls awake. Lightly forcing them out of his lap.

"Awwwww Papa, what is it?" Sakura groaned. "I was about to eat dinner in my dream."

Asuna yawned.

"Well what a coincidence, its time to meet every one and eat dinner also, and I promise you, your dinner is going to be as good as the one in your dream!" Keitaro said while carrying both girls off his lap and on their feet.

"Yay, we get to meet new people and eat delicious food!" Sakura exclaimed.

Asuna kept silent.

Keitaro kneeled in front of Asuna, "What's wrong Asuna-chan?"

"Papa...um…The girl who is good with the sword, is she going to be there? Because she attacked you for no good reason !" Asuna said with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Oh don't worry Asuna-chan, we got the whole thing straightened out so don't worry. Just forgive and forget."

"..." Asuna took a minute to comply. "Ok, if you say so Papa, but I will watch out for her"

Keitaro could only smile. "I don't think that's necessary, but ok, if you wish Asuna-chan. now lets go meet every one"

"Ok, I am starving anyways" Sakura exclaimed while Asuna just kept silence, but with a small smile on her face as the three started up the stairs once again, hand and hand. The two girls couldn't help but be mesmerized about the scenery around them. Each step they took sakura petals came raining down on them. The whole stairway was filled with pink petals, as if greeting the trio to their new home.

They took thefinal steps.

And two little gasps.

Before their small eyes was the infamous Hinata-sou, it stood majestically, and proud right in front of them. Fully equipped with a sleek silver patio right in front, a front wooden exterior that rivals that of mansions only they could dream of in their wildest imagination, and an orange crimson sky that loomed above it as the sunset right behind the dorm building.

Sakura gazed with awe.

"….So pretty…."

"…." While Asuna just looked and said nothing, Keitaro however knew she liked it.

Because of the slight curve in her lips.

_"She is just like Motoko-chan, she can hide her true emotions. But she probably doesn't have the same amount of training as Motoko-chan. I can still tell she likes it…"_

Keitaro smiled at his daughters.

"Come on, lets go meet your new family."

The two nodded cutely.

* * *

When Keitaro opened the door, he could see all the tenants in the living room sitting on the sofa waiting for them to come in. "Hello everyone, as all of you already know, all of you have two new roommates. Asuna-chan, Sakura-chan, please introduce your selves." 

"Hello everyone, my name is Sakura Urashima" Sakura said waving her hands at everyone, causing them to smile.

"And my name is Asuna Urashima, nice to meet all of you." Asuna said in a serious tone and bowing from her waist.

"Aaawwww they are so adorable!" Mitsune and Naru said while approaching the two girls.

"My name is Mitsune Konno" Mitsune said before she came up and hugged both of them.

"And my name is Naru Narusegawa" Naru added, doing the same.

"Nice to meet you too, Mitsune Onee-sama, Naru Onee-chan!" both of them said

Su then came up while grabbing Shinobu's arm. "Hello Asuna, and Sakura, my name's Su and this right here is Shinobu!" Su said while pushing Shinobu in front of her.

"He.he..hello Sakura-chan, Asuna-chan, nice to meet you." She stuttered.

"Nice to meet you too Su-chan and Shinobu-chan" Sakura exclaimed while shaking both of their hands.

"Same here" Asuna said

Hesitantly Motoko came to the group and bowed. "Hello my name is Motoko." She looked at Asuna. "And Asuna, I am deeply sorry for what I did, earlier today." Motoko said still bowing

"Don't worry Motoko, Papa said for me not to worry, because everything is settled, so leave it be." Asuna wisely said.

"Thank you...but one thing has been pestering me...how did you stop my attack?" Everyone became quiet to hear what Asuna had to say. It wasn't everyday a ten year old girl stops a very power God's Cry School Technique.

"Well, my father taught me Martial arts, since I was 5 years old. You might have seen or heard of him. His name was Tenshi Natsuki. He taught me everything I know right now, and one of them was how to disperse Ki attacks, like yours" Asuna explained

"What! Your Tenshi Natsuki's daughter? So your telling me that your mother was picking up your father at the airport, where he arrived from America after fighting in the Martial artist's tournament there?" Motoko said in awe.

"...Yes.." Both Asuna and Sakura said, now suddenly sad.

Motoko winced.

"..." Everyone kept quiet because everyone knew Motoko hit a very touchy subject. However everything made sense now. The twin's mother was picking up their dad from the airport, after he fought in a Martial arts contest in America. It was then they were involved the car accident.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Motoko said looking down.

"No...that's ok." Asuna glanced away.

Keitaro decided to break this depressing conversation by intervening. "Ok...a nice calm dinner would do us some good, so lets go eat."

"YAY! I'M HUNGRY!" Su and Sakura said in perfect unison, causing each of them to look at each other and laugh, while they skipped to the dining room.

Shinobu and Mitsune following suite.

"Motoko, now may I ask you something" Asuna said while walking to the dining room

"Yes, what is it"

"...I would like appreciate it if you would take me as your apprentice in the ways of the sword."

Motoko was dumb struck, she didn't know what to say. It isn't everyday a ten year old want to learn how to handle a sharp pointy object. Especially a sword.

"Um...I guess so...but you have to be ready. Get a good night's rest, and tomorrow at 6 o clock in the morning you must be awake."

"Yes...I will be ready Motoko-Sensei" Asuna said with a smile.

Keitaro could have sworn he could have seen an extra step in Asuna's walking after that conversation.

Now it was only him and Naru in the living room.

"Um...Naru...is it ok if we still...um you know study together."

Naru just looked at him and gave a frown. "Fine fine, but you better take care of those two you hear me! And I will be here watching you, so don't pull anything bad...or else!" Naru said and went to the dining room with the others.

Keitaro just let out a sigh and went to enjoy his dinner with his new found 'Family'!

**----End of chapter 5-----**


	6. First Night

**A new light  
**_Chapter 6  
_The First Night

* * *

Keitaro proceeded to gulp down Shinobu heavenly food.

Asuna and Sakura beside him around the dinner table for the first time.

"Shinobu this food is once again, delicious." Keitaro said trying to break the silence that loomed over the dinner table.

"Yes this food is delicious, especially this Sushi, you put just the right amount of rice vinegar on these, I'm impressed, Shinobu-san." Sakura said while devouring the sushi.

Shinobu was shocked, sure they complimented her food a lot but not like what Sakura did. She knew 'why' the food was good. "Th-thanks Sakura-chan, but how did you know?"

Sakura looked down.

"I knew because...mom was a chef, and...I kinda learned everything from her."

"Oh..I am sorry." Shinobu's said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh don't worry I am over it, but I will miss cooking with her."

"…….."

The room was silent and only chewing of food was heard for a while, till Shinobu spoke up once again.

"Why don't you help me cook and wash the dishes, I do need the use of another helping hand other then Keitaro sometime."

Sakura looked up surprised with a piece of noodle hanging from her mouth. "Really!" Shinobu nodded.

Sakura looked up at her Papa.

"Papa, can I pleeeaassee." Sakura pleaded.

"I don't see why not Sakura-chan." Keitaro responded giving a smile to the now beaming Sakura besides him.

"YAY!" Sakura shouted while going back to her food.

And every one else smiled along with the child. Especially her sister.

_'That's good, I have lesson from Motoko-sensei to help me get used to this new life, while Sakura has Shinobu and cooking to help her out.' _Asuna thought.

When Asuna and Sakura came to the Hinata dorm, Asuna has been preoccupied on how they would adjust to these new environments. Now that Sakura has something to do and so does her, she was now more relaxed and now looking forward to the future.

Suddenly Keitaro's voice interrupted her thought.

"Asuna-chan you have something on your face. Looks like a grain of rice." Keitaro said.

"Wah?"

Keitaro gently reached his hand up at Asuna's face, pricked of a grain of rice and quickly ate it.

"There, its gone now."

Motoko stared. Jealous.

Kitsune snickered.

Asuna blushed and smiled. "Th..thank you… Papa."

Naru practically spat her food out.

_'Aaauuu I wish Senpai did that to me!' _Shinobu thought, barely stopping herself from fainting

_"Why that little..."_ Naru thought while gripping her glass more and more while gritting her teeth.

Keitaro noticed her anger and thought of something quickly. "Well I'm done, so I'll start the dishes, ok Shinobu." Keitaro said getting out of his seat.

Sakura jumped out of hers ass well.

"Ah Papa I'm also done, I can do the dishes for you."

"Ok Sakura-chan , but I will help out as well."

"Ok Papa!" With that both of them went into the kitchen washing their dishes and waiting for everyone else to be done.

After everyone was done their dinner, Sakura and Keitaro washed all the dishes happily together, while everyone else went to do their thing. After both of them were done, they hurried into the living room, revealing the rest of the girls hanging out there.

Asuna and Motoko were in the corner, both meditating. Kitsune was on the sofa with Shinobu reading, while drinking some sake. Naru was laying near the coffee table studying with all her books on the coffee table. Su was also there, laying on Naru, while playing some Soul Caliber 2.

"HHAHAHA stupid Link, you can't beat me with your puny Master sword!" Su shouted, after beating Link for the 500th time in hard mode. "Man, this is getting lame, the A.I. in this game is to easy!"

Sakura then went up to Su and patted her shoulder. "How about taking me on Su-san?" She said enthusiastically, and with a huge smile. "I love Soul Caliber 2!"

"Oooohh you do! Yay! No one here never played any videogames with me before, and if they did they were no fun, I hope your good Sakura-chan!"

"Don't worry Su-chan I will be good!" With that Keitaro and the others sat on the sofa behind the two gamers waiting for the match to begin. Su took the player one position while Sakura was the second.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Match one: Nightmare (Su) vs Talim (Sakura)**

**FIGHT!**

Su took advantage of the huge sword her character had in his disposal. Su used moves that made Nightmare swing his sword with it's full length and tried to cut down Asuna's petite character in half. However Sakura took note of this. _'I may have a small character, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lose' She thought._

As Nightmare slashed forward, Talim just basically blocked with her tofongs upward, above her face. But as she recovered, Talim went in for an attack. Talim did a low back kick, trying to trip her opponent. But Nightmare quickly did a back flip, sidestepping her away from danger. And once again, both character's were in a regular stand off.

After moving in half a circle, Talim this time took to the offense. With her tofongs, Talim rushed towards her opponent, with the right tofong reared back ready to attack her opponent in his gut. But when it seemed that it was about to connect, Nightmare jumped in the air and flipped over head. He landed with his back facing her back. But quickly spun around and tried to attack her with his blade. Talim dodged by ducking, which gave Nightmare the advantage to kick her in the face.

Talim stumbled back a bit, but quickly recovered. A quarter of her life was taken while Nightmare was still at perfect. Talim had to start evening the odds a little bit if she wanted to win.

Nightmare slowly crept up to his opponent. One little step at a time, while Talim did the same. When Nightmare when into range, he did a roundhouse kick, while Talim responded to a low slide kick. Each one missed its attack, and ended up face to face once again.

Back in Reality, everyone was mesmerized. They have never seen anyone last this long against Su before. It was shocking none the less. Su was sitting Indian style with her tongue sticking on the left side of her face while pressing the buttons in a series of combo ways. While Sakura, well she was sitting Indian style too, but she was playing like a pro. Like this was nothing.

Back in the game, Talim caused Nightmare to lose forty-five percent of his health. Talim had done back to back combos by sidestepping out the way of nightmare's attack and charging in. The game was drawing near an end, and it was time to do Talim's final combo.

_"All I need to do is pull it off and I win." Sakura thought,_ But it would take a small amount of time to press all the button correctly, but the most crucial part was actually letting the first hit connect.

Nightmare jumped in the air and swung his sword vertically, hoping the attack would connect. If it did then it would have been a full KO. But that did not happen. Talim quickly sidestepped twice and ended behind her opponent. With this huge advantage, she then executed her seven hit combo. Finishing the game. Leaving Nightmare on the floor.

**End of Battle. 2nd Player Wins!**

**------------------------------------------------**

Every one was in a state of awe, except for Asuna. All the tenants battled Su, at least once and had their butts served to them every time, but Sakura came along, and with one battle, she won flawlessly. Su, was not in a state of amazement however, but was bouncing everywhere, excited.

"Finally! I have someone to play with that can beat me in video games yay! I won't be bored no more!" She shouted, but she hit her head on the ceiling and fell done, and out cold.

Motoko went back to reality and let out a huge sigh.

"Well, I'll take Su up to our bedroom and retire for the night. Good night everyone."

Motoko picked up the dancing Su and slung her over her shoulder. Everyone else can only the see the retiring figure of Motoko go up the stairs and disappear.

At that time Mitsune remembered something.

Half sober, Mitsune spoke up. "Well...where will the two sleep?"

Keitaro then stood up. "Well I was thinking about that, and there is a spare room near yours Mitsune so.."

"NO!" Sakura yelped. "I..I..don't want to sleep away from Papa! Can't I sleep with you Papa" She said almost in the verge of tears.

Keitaro let out a sigh and looked over to Asuna. "How about you Asuna-chan!"

Asuna just shrugged. "I would prefer sleeping with Sakura-chan AND you, Papa.."

Keitaro rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"Ok, I, am going to get some spare futons, they can sleep with me if that is what they wish." Keitaro was about to leave when Naru intervened.

"NO WAY, I will not allow that, who knows what this pervert is going to do with those two!" Naru shouted causing Keitaro to look down. "I am tolerating those two being his daughter, and living here, but I will NOT tolerate them sleeping with him! That pervert!"

"But Papa wouldn't do such a thing, he's no pervert. Right Asuna-chan?"

"I agree, Papa is not like that, I do not since anything perverted in him, just kindness and generosity."

Keitaro was flattered.

Naru was now again, shocked. "But… but...Shinobu, Mitsune what do you think! They shouldn't be sleeping in the same room, RIGHT?"

"Well...they are father and daughter, and Asuna and Sakura seem to want to sleep with him, so I don't see why not." Mitsune said while taking another sip of sake. "Well I am going to sleep good night"

"I agree with Mitsune, Naru-sempai! They can sleep together if they want to." Shinobu said 'But I prefer it would be me not them' She thought, and left to sleep in her room. Leaving Naru, Keitaro, and his daughters.

"...DAMN IT!" Naru said with a defeated face. "Fine Keitaro, but you better not do anything bad you here, or your dead!" With that she went stomping up to her room.

"..ok...I'll get the futons. Haruka already put your clothes up in my room, so go get dressed in your pajamas, and get ready to sleep." Keitaro told the remaining girls

"Ok papa!" said the two unison.

**------------------------------------------------**

It was now midnight in the Hinata house, and all was still and quiet. Except for a certain room. That certain room belonged to Keitaro. He, was currently sleeping on his futon sideways, while Sakura was sleeping to his right, and Asuna sleeping to his left.

Keitaro turned and tossed in his sleep for a while.

He suddenly stopped, facing Sakura now.

Sakura woke up from his movement. Opening her eyes and looked at Keitaro's sleeping face.

"……………"

She smiled.

Quietly, she picked up Keitaro's limp arm, moved closer, and put back Keitaro's hand back down, forcing Keitaro to hug her as she buried her face into his chest.

With that, she went back to sleep. Very content.

Asuna, being the person to grab and hug into things while asleep, moved closer to Keitaro while he had his back turned to her, and hugged him by the waist. All while she buried her face into his back, sleeping soundly.

The sudden hug from Asuna quickly caused Keitaro to wake up.

"..huh..wha?" Keitaro mumbled softly and surveyed his current surrounding. "...!" Keitaro suddenly went cold when he just realized that he was hugging Sakura who was now breathing on his chest, and Asuna's head on his back and arm around his waist.

_'Aw man...If any of the girls see this..." _Keitaro thought._ 'But...this does feel soooo good and comforting.. WHAT AM I SAYING...They are just young girls! They don't know better! And besides they need something to cling to now…Ow well… I can't wake them up…so I'll just stay like this and hope no one sees me."_

Keitaro sighed, squirmed a bit in his futon and silently, yet hesitantly went back to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------**

Unfortunately for Keitaro, a certain person, that resides on the room above him, could not sleep and decided to check up on the trio. "Wonder what that Baka is up to now!" Naru said, while moving the plank of wood revealing the rather close contact position, Keitaro and the two girls were in. To say Naru was angry would be a very big understatement.

"Why...that… little... perverted… molesting...!" Naru thought while getting ready to go thru the trap door, but abruptly stopped. Naru then looked closely, and found everyone of those three smiling.

Smiling like a family.

"_..They...look...kinda cute, and adorable.!" Naru then started to calm down and just stare._

Deep down in Naru's heart, she truly loves Keitaro, however her personality refuses her to show that to anyone, and would rather be caught dead then be caught with Keitaro in a relationship. That is how we know Naru as she is now, jumpy, short-temper, and easily made jealous. However, it was only her, and so her true feeling comes out.

With a grin on her face she goes back to a sleepy slumber and into her dream world.

Naru was currently on a hospital bed, holding a blanket carefully and lovingly. The blanket contained a little baby boy and she was looking at him while singing a song to calm him down. Suddenly two girls came running into the room and hugged Naru.

"Hi Mama!" Said the two girls

"Hi Sakura-chan, Asuna-chan, where is Papa!" Naru responded

"Right here honey!" A man said coming into view from the door way. He moved towards Naru and kissed her in the lips, and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Kei-kun!"

"Hello Na-chan! Look girls, its your new brother, his name is Negi. Say hello to him" Keitaro said to the two girls that were now inspecting the little one.

"Hello Negi!" they said in unison, causing Naru to have a huge smile on her face.

_"Keitaro..."_

**------------------------------------------------**

Back in reality...

The same smile she was having in her little dream, would also be seen on her face, while she slept.

_"Keitaro..."_

**------------End of Chapter 6-----------**


	7. Poll closed

All right ppl this is a poll. IT seems some people don't want Naru and Keitaro to hitch up..so I made this poll to see what you people want eh!

Romance Poll (**Please put your input on this)**

What romances do you people want eh!

1) Kei /Naru ----- **"I was aiming for that"**

2) Motoko / Keitaro -----** "..........."**

3) Mitsune / Keitaro ------ **"Um....who would vote for this"**

4) Shinobu / Keitaro ----- **"...A little young people**?"

5) Su/Keitaro ---- **"...same thing, A little Young people?"**

6) **NO romance and leave Keitaro as an only father to the girls, and see how it turns out with his life. XD**

7) Kanako/ Keitaro ---- **"EWW incest!!" =P**

8) UNknown/ Keitaro ----- **"Mystery" XD**

2nd poll (Optional)

Ok people this poll is for the direction of the Story,

1) Should I keep going like this and keep it all family and romancy like (also cute XD), and just show the daily trails of fatherhood for Keitaro! Poor Keitaro ----**Perfer this one =D**

or

2) Should I, start making it more, dark and add fight scene, and actiion, changing the Genre to Action/Adventure.

3) Or...a litle bit of both XD

4) Any other things you would like XD

Ok people, Email me or post a review, what do you people want (Especially the romance poll)


	8. Morning after, and the Funeral

**Disclaimer:** Ok...I do not own…Love hina...and I do not own the song at the bottom. t was made from a band named Keane..and the song title is "Somewhere we only know"

_**A New Light  
**Chapter: 8**  
**_The Morning after, and the Funeral

**---------------------------------------**

It was now morning in the Hinata-sou, and it was a perfect one indeed. The weather outside, was near as perfect as it can get, sunny, no clouds in sight, and warm. The chirping of birds could be heard outside any one of the many rooms in dorm, greeting the people that were going to wake up for a new day.

A gentle breeze blew in from the outside into Keitaro's room, threw the open window, this wind was carrying a single green leaf with it. The leaf was hesitantly blown threw out the room, and finally stopping at it's destination. The leaf promptly landed on Asuna's left eye.

Asuna was deep in slumber when something irritated her left eye. She slowly picked up her left arm from Keitaro's waist and picked up the source of the irritation, all while waking up. When she woke up, she realized two things.

One, her right arm was a little numb.

Two her head was buried into someone's back.

After further inspection, and getting up, she saw that her right hand was under Keitaro's side, and that her head was buried on his back.

"_I must have clinged to Keit...I mean Papa's back while I slept, I guess." _Asuna thought while freeing her arm from under Keitaro and shaking off the numbness. Calling Keitaro Papa, was still new to her but it was needed. This stranger helped her and her sister find a new life, and he deserves being called Papa from them for is generosity and kindness.

Asuna then looked back at Keitaro's sleeping form and then she realized one more thing to the picture she was looking at. That is Sakura, she was wrapped around Keitaro's slender arms and her head on his chest, sleeping soundly with him.

Asuna grinned.

The sister she loves with all her heart, was sleeping happily after the darkest moments of their lives. She knew that Sakura was always emotional, and thought that she would be depressed with the death of their parents.

However, their new "Papa" helped them threw it and now Sakura was back to her normal self in only a day. For that, she decided in her mind that Keitaro, is now their new father and accepts it 100.

After she stood up and changed from her cute, green hamtaro, pajamas, into her white and blue training Gi. She went and had a little tour of the Hinata-sou. She found this place very fascinating, and very big. In order not to wake up any other people from their sleep, she walked for slowly and carefully.

After the little tour, she decided to train outside. She went threw the pair of doors, leading to the backyard and wooded patio, and found Motoko, meditating near a sakura tree a couple of yards away.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew in.

Random sakura petals floated into the air. Twirling around Motoko's meditating figure.

"_Her meditating is perfect…with the help of her Ki she was able to control the wind and make the Sakura blow around her...she might be a good teacher for me after all..."_ She said, while approaching her very steadily.

Motoko noticed the approaching form of her new apprentice, Asuna, and opened one eye to see her. She noticed the blue and white gi she was wearing and figured that she was ready for some training.

"Good morning Motoko-Sensei!"

"Good morning Asuna-chan, would you like to meditate with me before some sword lessons, hmm?" Motoko replied, while going back to her previous state.

"Before we go into meditation Sensei, do you wish to spar with me for a while"

"..." Motoko kept silent for a while then opened her eyes and stood up. "Sure thing Asuna-chan. But be warned I will not hold back just because you are a kid nor that you are Keitaro's daughter.

"I don't expect you to!"

"Fine let us begin! ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" Motoko then took her Bokken (Wooden sword) and sent the vicious Ki attack towards Asuna.

Just like last time Asuna reared back her right hand and punched attack right in the middle. "That won't work on me you know!" She shouted but realized Motoko was nowhere to be found.

"Crap..it was a diversion" Asuna realized.

"Yes it was" A voice said from behind.

Asuna twisted her head and saw Motoko's running form coming straight at her ready to strike at her undefended backside.

She swung mightily at Asuna's exposed side.

However Asuna jumped in the air doing a back flip over Motoko, making her miss the swing and land behind her ready to punch her in the back.

Motoko planted her foot on the ground to stop her run, then used the remaining momentum to swing her body 180 degrees with her bokken ready to swipe at Asuna. Then they both stopped. Motoko's bokken was inches away from Asuna's neck, however Asuna's right fist was inches away from Motoko's stomach and was engulfed in some sort of red wind, circling around the fist in a fast smooth motion

"It seems we are in a stalemate Sensei!" Asuna said not moving an inch.

"Yes you are right! But tell me...what technique are you using?" Motoko replied while standing down from her stance and removing the bokken from Asuna's neck. Asuna doing the same, while the red wind that was engulfing her hand was fading away.

"It was the way my family fought Sensei, we don't use weapons that much, so we count on our fist to do our fighting. I just focused my Ki to magnify my punch by 2 to 10 times if I wish."

"Wow Asuna'chan that is a nifty attack...well shall we meditate?" Motoko said while laying down near the Sakura trees and closed her eyes.

"Ok Sensei!" Asuna responded while sitting promptly beside her teacher and started to go into her inner peace.

However, unknown to the both of them, A small dark flying figure was eyeing the both of them in a bush not to far away, looking very hungry, and curious.

**---------------------------**

Another small gentle breeze blew into Keitaro's room, and flew past Sakura, and Keitaro. This caused Sakura to let out a shiver and open her eyes. Noticing it is now morning she decided to wake up so she can fix up some breakfast. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with Keitaro sleeping peacefully, while holding her in a comforting embrace.

"Good morning Papa!" She said softly as to not wake up Keitaro. She then lifted his arm off herself carefully, stood up, bent down and kissed Keitaro in the forehead, then went to get changed. She took off her red Hamtaro pajamas and put on a pretty light blue blouse with flower printings on them and a matching skirt to go along with it.

Sakura, went downstairs so she can fix up breakfast, but was surprised to see Shinobu preparing to make some eggs.

"Ah, Good morning Shinobu" She said in a cheerful voice. "Your making breakfast? Can I help?"

" Sure Sakura-chan, why don't you make the tea?" Shinobu said. "Ok"

With that Sakura, started to prepare breakfast.

**---------------------------------------------**

However back at Keitaro's room, the peck on Keitaro's forehead, awoke the young father.

His eyes started to open. He slowly rose up from his futon, and started to stretch.

"Man, that was a good nap. I haven't slept that well in a while." He said while getting to get dressed.

After getting dressed, he went downstairs to only be greeted by the two young cooks, making breakfast.

"Hello Sempai" greeted Shinobu

"Good morning Papa." Greeted Sakura

Hello Shinobu-chan, Good morning Sakura-chan. Thanks for making breakfast you girls!" Keitaro responded while he went closer to Sakura, and ruffled her hair around.

Sakura, just continued making breakfast, while giggling from Keitaro's action, while Shinobu blushed a little and a slight pang of jealousy hit her. _"Aaauuuu, why does Sakura have all of his attention." _Shinobu thought while going back to her cooking.

"Well, while you guys prepare breakfast, I will feed Tama-chan. I forgot to feed her yesterday, and she might be very hungry by now." Keitaro said

"Um...Papa...who is Tama-chan?"

"Oh she is our pet hot spring turtle Sakura-chan, I'll get her for you after I find out where she is!" Keitaro answered.

"Uh..a hot spring turtle? ... Oh no!" Sakura said with a look of grief on her face

"Whats wrong Sak..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Keitaro was interupted by two high pitch screams coming form the backyard.

"That sounded like Motoko-chan, and Asuna-chan!" Keitaro gasped, while running to the pair. Shinobu, Sakura, and Keitaro then found the fainted bodies of Motoko, and Asuna lying on top of her.

"Tu..tu..turtle!" The two stuttered in unison. Then a turtle flew out of no where and perched herself on Sakura's head.

"Yea, Papa Asuna, kinda has a thing against turtle!" Sakura said while grabbing Tama-chan off her head and started to pet it. "She fears them after a little accident we had when we were six!"

"Oh I see. Well lets get them both in the house, you and Motoko have school, so hurry up!"

"O.ok Sempai!" Shinobu said returning to the kitchen with Sakura to finish up the rest of the food for breakfast.

Slowly but surely, every one else started to wake up and went downstairs for their usual breakfast. Keitaro, fed Tama-chan, everyone complimented Sakura and Shinobu's cooking. Then everyone went to their usual Monday routine. Shinobu, Motoko, and Su, headed for school, while Naru, and Kitsune went out. Asuna, and Sakura went outside to take in the scenery for a while.

It was now well into the afternoon and both the girls are now watching T.V. when Keitaro remembered something very important, and very sad.

"Girls...you know where we have to go to today ...right?" Keitaro said hesitantly

Both the girl's smiles while watching TV suddenly disappeared. They both looked up and saw Keitaro, in a black suit. They then looked into Keitaro's eyes with a look of despair etched into their faces, and simply nodded. It broke Keitaro's heart to see both of them like that, but it had to be done.

"Today is your parent's funeral, so you girls have to go dress up now, ok?" Keitaro said. All Keitaro could do now was watch the two girls slowly retreat to their room and wait for them to come down. After a few minutes, both came downstairs and ready to go.

Asuna and Sakura, were wearing matching outfits, both of them Had a black blouse on and a black skirt going down to their knees. They were also wearing a pretty black hat with a black rose on the middle of the hat.

"You guys look great, now lets go." Keitaro said.

"Ok..." the two said in silent unison

Keitaro could only sigh. He knew that the girls were still sad at the lost of thier family, and they had all the rights to be depressed so he did not push the topic any further.

**---------------------------------------**

When all three of them arrived at the funeral, a lot of people showed up. Most of them were only friends of Papa and Mama. One by one everyone shook the girls hands, and sent their regards. They also went up to Keitaro and told him to be good to those girls.

Keitaro could only say that he would take good care of the girls, to the people at the funeral, and in his mind that is what he was going to do. He will do everything in his power to make these girls live a full, care free, happy life. After the eulogy, performed by the girls, the two coffins were then buried. Everyone started to leave one by one, until only Keitaro, Asuna, and Sakura were left.

Both the girls just stood above their parents grave and read the writing inscribed into their tombstone.

Tenshi Natsuki  
1958-2001

A loving Father, Husband, and dedicated Martial Artist  
May angels guide him to the paradise from above...

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Kaiko Natsuki  
1957-2001

A loving Mother, Wife, and a wonderful Chef  
May angels guide her to the paradise from above

Both girls did not cry however, they just stood there reading the tombstone, over and over again.

Keitaro held their hands, looking over as well.

"_I don't know who you two were…but all I do know is that I have your daughters…and I will take care of them…I don't know how…but I will… I promise you…"_

A pair of hands tightened over Keitaro's.

"Lets go home papa" Asuna and Sakura said in unison.

Keitaro could only nod, and they began their trek back to the girls new life, and home, the Hinata-sou.

**-------------------------------------------**

All the other girls kept silent the whole time back and during dinner. They already knew where they went and decided not to press anything on to them. Dinner was very silent, and only the noise of chewing was heard.

After the silent dinner, the two girls changed into their pajamas, while Keitaro started to study and went promptly to bed. Keitaro, decided to stop his studying and sleep with the girls.

_"They prolly need someone right now, they seem really depressed." _

When he reached his futon, he looked at up at the ceiling.

A sniffing sound.

Keitaro curiously looked to his side.

To his surprise, Sakura was crying to his right, and Asuna was almost in the verge of tears to his left.

They were breaking down right in front of him. Their emotions just couldn't stay inside. They just had to cry.

Keitaro, decided to do, what any other father would do.

He put his arms around both his daughters and hugged them both, one arm for each of them. Now Keitaro was facing back up at the ceiling, while two girls were hugging him back, and crying.

His t-shirt getting little wet.

"Its going to be okay, Asuna-chan, Sakura-chan. I will always be there for you two, ok. But for now, let it out. Cry all you want, and get it out of your system!" Keitaro said in a caring tone. Sakura just continued to cry, while Asuna just stared at Keitaro, and then started to cry a little.

"You will always be there for us, right Papa?" Said Sakura in a worried tone

"Yes Sakura-chan, I will, always!" Keitaro replied

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Forever?"

"Yes forever!"

"Forever, ever, and ever!"

"Yes, Forever, ever, and ever!"

"Ever and ever?"

"...Lets go to sleep now Sakura-chan" Keitaro said

Sakura could only giggle, and closed her eyes. Keitaro then looked over to Asuna who was just smiling and had her watery eyes closed also trying to go to sleep. "_They can't seem to go to sleep... Maybe a little song will help them!"_

Then Keitaro started to sing, in order to make them go to sleep.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete _

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

By this time both the girls' eyelids started to get really heavy.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?_

Then Sakura let out a huge yawn,. and so did Asuna.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? _

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

At the end of the song, Keitaro then looked at the two girls now fast asleep on his arms.

"_Aaaww man...My arms are so going to be numb next morning" _Keitaro thought. But then looked at the girls again, and found them sleeping peacefully.

"_But its all worth it!" _Was Keitaro's final thoughts until he too was fast asleep.

**End Of Chapter 8**---


	9. Promises

All right people!!!...sry for the long update..but..just had to relax..and sort out somestuff.....Hope you like this cha...so ReAD ON PEOPLE!!!!!

"Bleh"= Speech  
_"Bleh"_ = Thought  
------------= Scene change  
========= = Flash back  
--=--=--=-=-=--- = Dream world!!

_**A New light  
**Chapter 9  
_The Promises

Keitaro started to wake up groggily, and lifted his head up. A gentle breeze coming from the slightly open window sent a slight shiver down his body making him open his eyes. He was then greeted to the sleeping forms of his daughters, at each of his sides. Asuna, sleeping peacefully to his left, and Sakura sleeping to his right. Keitaro gave a smile and started to get out of his futon, while trying not to disturb the two.

There was a reason why Keitaro, had to wake up early today, and one word could explain it all, that word is bento. It was Sakura's, and Asuna's first day at their new school and Keitaro wanted to make their bento for them. The school happened to be an all girls school, the same school Shinobu, and Su go to.

However when he was transferring the two girls from their old school to this one, he found something new about his new daughters. They were smart. No, not straight A's smart, but smart as in, we are so smart we can kick our classmates' butts so hard that we need to go up to a higher grade level, smart.

_"I can not believe it" Keitaro thought while heading to the kitchen. "Me, a ronin who failed to go into Toudai three times, and I adopt two pretty 10 year old girls, who happened to be geniuses!"_ He then started to smile and scratch the back of his head while entering the kitchen, only to be greeted by Shinobu.

"Good morning sempai!" She greeted

"Ah, good morning to you to Shinobu-chan, I see you're making breakfast."

"Yes I am, and why are you up so early Sempai?"

"I'm up early, so I can start making my little girls their Bento for school." Keitaro responded with a smile. Shinobu blushed a little when she heard the words 'my little girls' come out of Keitaro's mouth.

_"Aaauu those two are so lucky, I want him to call me his little girl."_ Shinobu thought, but blushed even more when she realized what she just thought. Keitaro however noticed the redness in her face.

"Shinobu-chan, you're all red, do you have a fever?" Keitaro said with concern in his voice.

"N..n..no Sempai?... Why?" She said nervously. But then got even more nervous when Keitaro knelt down and crept closer to her face.

"Wh..what is it S..sempai? Shinobu said quietly. Suddenly Keitaro placed his forehead on her own forehead causing Shinobu to turn even more red, and tense up.

Only one thought went threw her head. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.....Sempai....very, very, VERY close,....... his forehead, touching mine....I'm in heaven!!..." It took all of her strength just not to faint and just stand there in disbelief.

"Well, it seems you don't have a fever, that's a good thing. So do you mind me helping out in the kitchen, Shinobu-chan?" Keitaro said while standing back up.

"..............." Shinobu was still in a state of awe and was still blushing deeply, but quickly snapped out of it. "Y..y..yea, sure Sempai" She said stuttering.

"Thanks!" was Keitaro's reply while preparing Sakura's bento first.

"Oh yeah Shinobu-chan, did you know that Sakura, and Asuna will be attending the same classes you are in"

Shinobu looked up at Keitaro's face with a sign of confusion in her face. "But Sempai, they are only 10 years old. They can't be in a sophomore class?"

"Yes they can, if they are extremely smart. They moved up a couple of grades when they were 7, can you believe that?" Keitaro said smiling

"Wow, they must be really smart, then. I can't wait to show them around the school..."

"Yea....."

-----=--=--=--=--=--=---Sakura's and Asuna's Dreamscape-=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=-------

A 5-year old Sakura and Asuna were sitting, playing in their favorite spot in the playground, the sandbox.

"Asu-chan when will Hi-chan be here?" Sakura asked

"I don't know Sa-chan, but let's just wait...and hey! Your foot is on my castle" Asuna replied

"Oh sorry!" Sakura said while lifting her foot but suddenly noticed a figure running towards them. "AH! There's Hi-chan"

Suddenly, a boy, the same age as Sakura, and Asuna, came running along towards the two in the sandbox. His hair was a little long in the front so it was covering the young boys face.

"Ohiyo Sa-chan, Asu-chan." He said while coming over "I have some bad news!"

"What is it Hi-chan" the two girls said in unison

"I...I'm going to leave soon." He said sadly. "I...I don't know when I may come back or if I'll ever comeback."

"Why...why Hi-chan!" Sakura said on the verge of tears. "Yeah?" Asuna said, as she too was almost about to cry. The boy can only look at the two girls and look down.

'I...I don't know...Mama and Papa, just had to go somewhere....But lets do something so we know that we can meet each other once again!" He said, cheering the girls up.

"Yeah, but how?" Asuna said pondering. Everyone started to think really hard, but then Sakura stood up.

"I think I have an idea! This really nice man told me once, that he had a promise to keep, so...so he can see a girl once again. The promise was that the two would study very hard in school, and meet each other at Toudai!"

"What's Toudai?" The boy said curiously

"It's a really big school! Hi-chan" Asuna replied. "And I think that is a good idea"

"Oh...Then I agree!" The boy shouted. "Let's do good in school and meet at Toudai!"

"YEAH" The trio said while jumping in the sandbox. Then someone shouting was heard.

"HI-CHAN!! Time to go!!" The distant shout said.

"Oh...I have to leave now." The boy said sadly once again

"That's ok. Now we know where we will meet........ Just don't forget ok Hi-chan?" The two girls said in unison, while both of them crept closer to the boy.

"And here is our good-bye present for you!" Then the two girls kissed each of the boy's cheeks at the same time.

The boy couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"Ok. I won't forget, I promise!" With that the boy left the sandbox and ran out of the playground. The girls just stood there smiling while the figure of the young boy disappeared into the fog.

"Bye......"

--------------------The lovely room of Asuna, Sakura, and Keitaro---------------

Sakura and Asuna both suddenly woke up, and rose from bed. They then looked at each other, and nodded.

"The dream...about...him?" Asuna said

"Yea...you too..?" Sakura replied

Asuna could only nod and layback down on her pillow looking up at the ceiling. Sakura also did the same, but wasn't looking up at the ceiling but was now looking at Asuna.

"You think he remembers Asuna-chan?" Sakura asked

"Yea...well...I hope he does..." Was Asuna's quiet reply. "Come on, lets get ready for out first day at our new school Sakura-chan."

"Ok..." Sakura said, while getting a towel. "Hey Asuna-chan, why don't we take a bath in the hot spring?"

"That's a great idea, I'll get a towel." Asuna said while getting a towel and wrap it around her. "Why don't we invite Papa?"

"Yeah why not!" Sakura said, with a slight blush on her cheek. The two then went downstairs with only a towel around them selves and scurried to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Keitaro and Shinobu.

"Hi Papa, Hi Shinobu-chan" Said the two girls. "Papa, want to join us for a little bathing in the hot spring?"

Both Shinobu. and Keitaro's mind froze after that question. However Keitaro, was faster in his response.

"Um...hehe...ano...are you two sure about that? Was Keitaro's response. The two girls just looked at each other and nodded, "Yea we don't mind." They said with pleading faces.

Keitaro could only sigh in defeat and nod. "Ok, Ok I'll join you girls, go ahead without me."

The girls then took off to the hot springs all cheerfully. Keitaro could only watch them and finish up their bentos. On the other hand, Shinobu was worried and envious at the same time.

_"Aaauuu I hope Sempai doesn't get caught by the others, and get hurt. Aaauu, but why do those two get to take a bath with him." _Shinobu thought, when a huge blush came upon her face. She tried to hide it but, realized she did not need to when she saw Keitaro, walk to the hot spring.

----------Hot springs----------------------------

Before Keitaro, could go join his girls at the hot springs, he had to make sure no one would find him there or at least warn them that he was there. So he put up a sign, on the door of the changing room. The sign read:

**The Urashimas are Bathing:  
  
Please do not disturb!!**

"There, that should do it; I hope they read that sign!" Keitaro said while heading to the hot springs with only a towel on. When he got to the hot springs, he saw Sakura washing herself with some soap, and Asuna just sitting in the spring enjoying the nice soothing hot water. Keitaro then joined Asuna and sat besides her, and closed his eyes.

"Aaaaahhhh" Keitaro said softly while relaxing in the calm, warm water. "I haven't been in the hot spring in a while. I forgot how good this felt"

"Me either, and I'm starting to love it even more" Sakura said.

"I agree with the both of you...this is good before my lessons with Motoko-sensei or school." Asuna said causing Keitaro to remembered something.

"Yes, school, that reminds me. You guys are really smart, no I mean really, REALLY smart and I was wondering, what motivates you girls? You guys always studied, and get outstanding grades. While when I study, I don't get what I am studying most of the time, and just quit."

"Well, we kinda made a promise." the two said in unison.

"Really? What kind of promise?" Keitaro asked curiously

"Well...When we were little, both of us liked this certain boy...but he had to leave.." Sakura said

"Yea, so us three made a promise. That promise was that the three of us study really hard and we all meet at Toudai when we are 19." Asuna finished

Keitaro could only stare at the two girls and leave his jaw hanging. "I...I can't believe it...it is like the promise I made when I was little. However these girls actually have a very high chance of being accepted...." Keitaro thought

"Asuna-chan...Sakura-chan....your situation is like mine!" Keitaro said with excitement. "I made a promise with a girl when I was around 5 and that promise was to meet at Toudai also." Keitaro said looking at the two girls.

"Wow....what a coincidence." the twins said in unison blinking their eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah...but there is one difference to our scenarios!" Keitaro said while starting to scrub himself.

"What is that Papa?"

"You guys are totally going to be accepted to Toudai, while I failed miserably 3 times trying to get in..." Keitaro answered in a sad tone.

"That's ok Papa, I know that you will be accepted and meet your promised girl.." Sakura said in an encouraging voice while jumping out of her spot in the spring and hug Keitaro.

"Me too Papa, you will go to Tokyo U."

"T...thank you girls..." He replied with a tear coming out of his eye.

"What is wrong Papa?" Sakura questioned while wiping out the tear from his face.

"N...Nothing sniff I...I just feel happy right now sniff"

The two girls could only smile and Sakura just kept on hugging her father.

"................."

-----------------Changing room to the Hot spring----------------------

"Man, I need to have a nice relaxing bath in the hot springs to wake me up this morning!" Naru said while coming into the changing room and putting her clothes away totally oblivious to the sign on the door.

"Yes Naru-sempai." Said Motoko who was coming into the room. She them mimicked Naru, and took off her clothes, now wrapping a towel over her body. When she looked up, she could see Naru standing near the door looking into the Hot spring in awe. "What is it Naru-sempai?" Motoko said curiously.

Suddenly her face became very red. "Why...that...little...perverted...child molesting..." Naru said clenching her fist. "Keitaro is in the hot spring...with Asuna-chan and Sakura-chan....that freak!!!" Naru then started to advance to her helpless victim. But a hand lightly grabbed her shoulder. Naru looked behind to see Motoko shaking her head.

"No Naru-Sempai, we should not interfere with them." Motoko said to Naru in a stern voice.

"B...But...Keitaro......the girls...in hot spring...punch...I must...very hard......at pervert......" Naru said stumbling with her words. Also pointing at Keitaro's body out in the spring

"Yes I know the feeling...but I made a promise with Asuna-chan in one of our training sessions. That promise was that we do not hurt Keitaro for any reason, until we get an explanation from him first." Motoko said in a persuading voice.

"But...but...but...but...but...but...but................fine!" she said in a defeated voice.

"I don't like the idea, but I see the sign on the door that says that they are bathing, and if we just rushed in, the girls might get mad. Anyways, if Asuna-chan is there, then we have nothing to worry about. She is a good martial artist and very disciplined. If she agrees to him bathing with her and Sakura, then it is ok." Motoko said while leaving.

Naru just stared into space, while leaving with her clothes as well. "I...guess your right..." She said sadly, and then looked up at the three happy, smiling people currently in the hot spring. She then left to eat her breakfast and wait for them to be done.

"I guess your right..."

**-----End chapter 9-------**

(A.N I hope you liekd it people.....thxto hinaguy again for reviewing it....i luvya!! XD...and..well..expect the next chap in 2-5 days..5 days is max..so don't worry..i i do go over that..then ill kill myself..who ever agrees or disagrees with that speak up XD!)

ok ok ok thx for your support..and....look forward to _Chapter 10 **The School**_


	10. School Time

**_Ok people...HERE IT IS!!...Chapter 10 baby!!! no need to wait!!_**

**_Disclaimer: _**Ok...i do not own love hina..nor do i own any of the charcters..most of them are from Negima....BUT SAKURA AND ASUNA ARE MINE!!!...wait let me rephrase that XD

_**A New Light  
**Chapter 10  
_School Time

Everyone was wide and awake for the nice breakfast Shinobu has prepared for each of them. Everyone was now sitting around the table eating nicely. Keitaro and his daughters have just finished their bath together in the soothing hot springs, and were now sitting next to each other.

Everyone else was sitting around them or across from them, devouring their food. Especially Sakura, it seems Sakura and Su have the same passion for food. Both of the girls seem to move in the same pace, eating their food, Fast, with out mercy, and somehow staying feminine like.

"Chomp...chew..chew..Gulp, chomp...chew chew...gulp..glug...glug.." Was the only thing heard from the two at the same time. Each one mirroring the other in perfect unison.

_" Su and Sakura seem to be a lot alike, the more I think about?"_ Keitaro pondered while switching his view to Sakura, then to Su, as the two eat. That thought was also in everyone's mind, they just sat there eating on auto pilot while watching the two eat like monsters.

Unfortunatly it was also in Shinobu's mind as she was walking towards her seat, and distracting her from seeing the ever so present sake bottle in the floor.

With out looking where she was going, she slipped on the sake bottle, and started to fall rapidly. This caught everyone of guard, except for one, Keitaro of course. With speed that rivals that of both Motoko, and Asuna, he rapidly got off his chair, and blurred his way over to Shinobu who was only a couple feet away from where Keitaro originally sat. He caught her from stumbling unto the ground, while still holding her, Keitaro picked her up and stood her up on her own two feet.

_"Whoa...that was a close one she almost stumbled like couple days a...oh crap!"_ Keitaro remembered what happened a couple days ago when he saved Shinobu from a similar fall. He was sent flying for his good deed by the two women that sat across from him.

Hesitantly he looked back at the table and saw everyone looking at him, except for the two gluttons still eating away to their hearts content. However the two he expected to be angry weren't angry at all. Motoko and Naru just looked at him blankly.

Motoko and Naru were of course a little angry at Keitaro, for touching Shinobu at least, however kept their cool. They already talked about this kind of situation previously. Motoko's promise to Asuna of not letting her or Naru harm Keitaro made them hesitate in punishing the kanrinin. However when they hesitated they got more of an understanding of the situation.

_"That pervert is groping poor Shinobu!! MUST PUNISH!!"_ Was the two's usual thoughts when this kind of situation happens, however when they got more of the picture after the talk they had they started to have second thoughts.

"_Ok, calm down, It is true that Keitaro is holding Shinobu, but she fell, and Keitaro was just trying to save her from a fall. So calm down, he isn't doing anything to her that is inappropriate......."_ The two thought together, and started to calm down.

"Shinobu are you ok?" Naru said keeping her cool

"H...hai, but it was thanks to Sempai, that I was not seriously hurt." Shinobu answered blushing from her current situation.

"Ok, Shinobu, as long as you are unhurt. Thank you Urashima." Motoko finished as she and Naru put their attention back to breakfast.

After standing Shinobu upright, Keitaro led her back to her seat and received a quick thank you from the young girl, and went back to his seat, all while being dumbfounded.

"That's weird....I should have been sent flying into space right about now...?" Keitaro thought but shrugged it off when she saw the Motoko and Naru go back to their food.

However Asuna and Mitsune witnessed the whole thing, and found it amusing. They saw the brief look of anger in both Motoko and Naru's faces but was soon replaced by understanding after Keitaro stood Shinobu upright. Kitsune was puzzled on why they haven't killed Keitaro for touching Shinobu and found it a miracle.

"_Oh Kami...hell must be frozen over right about now....."_ Was her only thought running through her mind

------------------------Hell---------------------

"Holy Crap......ok who the hell turned down the thermostat from 100 degrees to zero! I'm freezing my ass off down here!" Lucifer said while wearing three layers of clothing, a scarf around his neck and horns, and cute little kitten mittens to finish off his attire.

-----------------------Heaven----------------------

Somewhere in the midst of clouds and sky, someone was laughing his ass off, with a tear in his eye.

----------------------- Back to the Hinata-sou--------------

Back at the breakfast table Asuna was wondering how Papa was able to move that fast and have much better reflexes then her. Even though she was closer to Shinobu she was not able to save her from the fall. However she quickly shrugged the thought off when her stomach needed more food.

After the nice breakfast, the gang prepared for their day. Shinobu and Su were aleady out side waiting for Asuna and Sakura to join them on their walk to school. Motoko already left for her lessons, and Kitsune was laying the coach along side Naru, while she studies.

The set of twins were at the Kitchen anxiously waiting for their Papa to give them their bentos. Fortunatly for them, Keitaro already made them.

"Here you go girls, freshly made bentos for you the both of you two." He said while squating down, so they could all be in eye level. With a smile he gave them their respective lunches, and ruffled each of thier hairs. Sakura giggled while Asuna only smiled.

"Thanks Papa!" The two said in unison, all while leaning forward to Keitaro and kissing him on each of the cheek. Causing Keitaro to stifle a grin.

"Your welcome, now go on and enjoy your first day at your new school! Su and Shinobu-chan are waiting for you!" He said quickly, nudging the two girls to the front door.

"Ok ok ok!" The girls said while joining Su and Shinobu outside.

"Bye Papa!" They both said while Sakura started to run with Su down the stairs, but Asuna and Shinobu stayed back, taking their respective times climbing down the stairs.

Keitaro was just at the front door of the Hinata-sou looking at the retreating forms of the young girls. All while feeling the wind that was blowing the sakura petals off the trees and blowing past the girls. With a smile on his face he gently shut the door and retreated to the living room where there he will study with Naru for most of the day.

---------------Train station------------------------

All four of the girls were sitting on a bench waiting for their train to come. Su was humming a toon, while happily eating her bananna. Asuna was staring blankly at the train tracks, Sakura was leaning her head on Asuna's shoulder, and Shinobu was looking for the train far in the distance.

"The train should be here about now!" Shinobu exclaimed but was greeted by another girl. The girl had bright red spiky hair that barely reached her shoulder. She also had a warm gentle smile across her face too.

"Ohayo Shinobu-san!" she greeted but noticed the twins sitting next to her. "Who do we have here!" The girl said causing the remaining three girls on the bench to look at the girl.

"Ohyao Magie-kan. Thaye are our new cwassmathes Afuna-chang and Sackura-chang" Su said roughly with a banana still in lodged in her mouth. Everyone then seatdropped at the girl's poor manners.

"Ohayo Makie-san. What Su ment to say was that These are our new classmates. This is Sakura Urashima, and her twin sister, Asuna Urashima. Girls this is our class rep, Makie Sasaki!" Shinobu said pulling out the bananna out from Su's mouth.

Makie took a closer look at the twins and then her eyes widened. "These are the twins I heard you talking about right Shinobu-san?"

"Hai!" she replied

"Oh, nice to meet you two, Asuna-chan, Sakura-chan." She said bowing to each of the two, and recieved back a bow from the two girls.

"Nice to meet you to Iincho!" said the two in perfect unison. Causing Makie to sweat drop and raise her hands

"Please, you girls, I don't wish to be called like that. Even though I am class rep, I don't like being called Iincho. Please, Makie will do." Makie said lowering her hands

"Ok Makie-san, as you wish" Asuna said

"Ok Makie-san, what ever you want." Sakura said jumping out from her bench. "Trains here!!" She said poining at the incoming train, causing every one to walk torwards the track. The train halted to a stop and the doors opened greeting the students.

"Lets go!" Makie said enthusiasticly. Everyone then boarded the train, the doors shut, and then they were off.

---------------School [First class]-----------------

Shinobu was currently sitting at the front row near the window, staring out of it, waiting. She was waiting for her Sensei to come into class and introduce her two new freinds to the class. Fortunetly for her she did not have to wait long. The bell rang and the teacher came into the room. She put down her bag on top of her desk and layed her hands on it as well.

"Good morning children, it seems we have some new classmates today." she said looking at her paper.

"Girls you can come out now." she said waving her hands to the outside. At that moment Asuna and Sakura stepped into the room. Causing everyone to wisper and mumble.

"Wow they are 10 years old" One said

"They are so cute!! I love twins!" Another said

"They must be really smart if they are here!" Another said

Hearing the comments and wispers made Sakura blush, but Asuna did not blush however, she just stood in the front of the class with Sakura, with eyes closed. "Now girls, introduce yourselfs!" The teacher said

"Hello everyone! My name is Asuna Urashima. Its nice to meet all of you!" Asuna said first

"Same here! My name is Sakura Urashima, and I hope we have some fun here!" Sakura shouted while holding up the victory sign.

"Hello Sakura, Hello Asuna!" The whole class shouted un unison. Then after everyone settled down, the two girls sat at their respective seats. Which coincidently happened to be in between Makie and Shinobu. The twins then got out a pencil and prepared for their lessons.

---------------Lunch time ;;------------------------

It was now lunch time at school. After some lessons,and projects, Asuna, Makie, Sakura, Su, and Shinobu were sitting on a table at the cafeteria courtyard. They were eating their food peacefully, especially Asuna, and Sakura. They loved the bento Keitaro had made for them.

Great detail was put into every inch of the bento so it would look pleasing to the eye. However while they ate, two girls made their way over to the table catching the attention of the group.

One had the same skin color , and same cute pink cheeks as Su but was taller and more mature then our favorite hyperactive foriegner. However she had two spikey ponytails sticking out from the side of her heads, and was tied by a fluffy ball, and just like Su she had that blissful look on her face. While she was coming over though, she was holding a bag of chips and eating them while licking her fingers clean after each chip.

The other girl was significantly taller and more mature then any of the girls here. She had her hair shortly trimmed up to her ears except for two bangs of hair that reached down to her shoulders. However what really made her familiar to Asuna and Sakura was that she had somewhat of the same fox-like look as our dear Mitsune back at the Hinata-sou. Looks wasn't the only thing this girl had that was alike from Mitsune, but also her breast. She was only 14 like all the other girls in the grade, but her breast already rivaled that of out favorite drunk.

"Ah hello Fei-san, Kaede-san, please, we made room for you two, please sit." Makie said moving a little closer to Shinobu, who was sitting next to her. The two proceed to sit down and take out their own lunches.

"Oh let me introduce you to them, Asuna-chan, Sakura-chan. The shorter one is Ku Fei!" Makie introduced

"Aru....Hewo, Afuna-chang, Sakura-chang,." Fei said while waving and having a piece of curry bread in her mouth. Sakura and Asuna both sweatdropped at the simialarities of her and Su.

"Fei get that curry bread out of your mouth, then talk" Su said snatching Fei's curry bread from out of her mouth.

"Su-dono! Give that back!" Fei pleaded and tackled Su out of her seat. Then the two practicly wrestled for the half eatin curry bread. Everyone saw the whole scene happened and sweat dropped.

"Well,..anyways, the taller one is Kaede Nagase." Makie continued, now pointing at Kaede.

"...........zZzZZzZzZZzzZzzZZZz"

Everyone stared at Kaede and noticed one thing, she had fallen asleep causing everyone to sweatdrop. Makie however facefaulted and quickly stood up.

"Kaede-san! WAKE UP!!" She shouted at the now awake and alert women. Everyone was laughing and chuckling at the girl's blissfulness.

"Nani??......Oh hehe gomen. Hello my name is Kaede Nagase, nice to meet you Asuna-chan, Sakura-chan." She said while letting her hand out to greet each of the girls. Sakura was still giggling from her falling asleep and the fight between Su and Fei while Makie was introducing them, but still waved her hand. Asuna did the same.

After everything was calm and back to normal, there were no more fights, and every one was wide awake, everyone had gone back to eating their lunches.

"Ah Asuna-chan, Sakura-chan, what clubs do you think you are going to!" Shinobu asked the two, with a curious face on.

"Yea, Aru, you have to atleast join one club!" Fei said now fixated on the two girls, who were now pondering on what clubs they wish to attend after school. After a few minutes of thinking they both finally have their answers.

"I think I will join Shinobu and Makie, at the Cooking Society and Research Club." Sakura finished seeing the bright and happy looks of both Shinobu and Makie.

"Im going to attend The Kendo/Martial Artists Club." Asuna said while taking another serving of rice. This caught both Ku's and Kaede's attention.

"Really now, Asuna-chan, then you shall join me and Fei-san as well in that club!" Kaede spoke up.

"Yeah, aru. The club only has three members so far, only me, Kaede-san and our other member Setsuna Sakurazaki over there." Fei commented now pointing at a near by bench.

There was a girl sitting alone at the bench. A sheathed sword by here side, and an emotionless look etched out on her beutiful face as she ate her sandwhich. She looked vaguely familiar to Motoko, however her big black ponytail, that came down to her shoulder. She also sported a short but wide bang of hair at the right side of her face that barely reached her right eye was the big difference her and Motoko.

"........." Asuna kept silent as she observed the older girl and went back to her bento. One thought plagued her mind on the girl named Setsuna while she ate.

_"She looks like she is related to Motoko-Sensei....Is she from the Shinmeiryuu, just like Motoko?" _Was her thought, and when she looked back at the bench where Setsuna was sitting she was gone.

The bell rang

----------------------------Hinata-sou-------------------

It was currently 2 o clock and Keitaro was exhausted. He was studying non stop with Naru in her bedroom, and has just woken up from a peaceful and well deserved nap. He was currently facing the ceiling and stretched his arm out. He let out a weak yawn and blindly spread his arm to the sides. Then something caught his right hand. It was round and soft, and his hand could not help but grab it a bit.

"_Feels round, like a melon..but it seem to be to soft for melon its kinda like....oh crap.." _Almost afraid to open his eye and look to his right, he slowly, but surely looked to his right. There greeted him was a beat red, and furious Naru.

"KEI....TA...RO....YOU PERVERT!!!!" Naru yelled at the top of her lung and reared her fist.

"Naru..um..ano...please it was a mistake, I didn't know it was your..BLAM!!!" Keitaro could not even finish his sentence when Naru furiously punched his head, making him sour into the afternoon sky.

After Keitaro was clearly out of view, Naru stopped her heavy breathing and let out a sigh. Then a smile krept on her face.

"Dang, I kinda enjoyed that..but...made me kinda turned on.." Then she looked at herself "Crap...I need new underwear now..." With that said she left for the bathroom.

---------------School: At the school dojo [After school hours]-----------------

After school the girls decided to split into their clubs. Makie, Shinobu, and Sakura left for room 3-A to their Cooking Society and Research Club. While she, Fei and Kaede went to the club's dojo at the back of the school. There she would join the Kendo/Martial Arts Club.

When the three reached the Dojo, there was only one other person their. That happened to be Setsuna herself currently in meditation. When Asuna shut the door to the dojo, Setsuna opened one eye from her meditaiton and was greeted by the three girls.

"Aru, hello Setsuna, We brought a new member for ya! She is Asuna Urashima, our new classmate." Fei said to Setsuna while the three got closer to her.

"I can see that but she is only 10 years old Fei-san. Don't you remember what other things we do around here.." Setsuna replied in a monotone voice

"Aru?...oh yeah, sorry," Fei said scratching the back of her head. "I kinda forgot, but atleast you can let her try! I felt her aura however, and it seems that she is well trained and that looks and age should not be our criteria when judging this young one."

Setsuna opened both of her eyes and fixated them on to Asuna's focusing on her Aura. Both of the warriors could feel each other aura's and both now concluded that the other was well trained. After judging Asuna, she stood up, took her bokken, and faced Asuna.

"Asuna-chan.....this is not just any other kendo club, we do some pretty nasty deeds here and we don't need to waste time to babysit any 10 year old. You got me!" Setsuna plainly said.

"So..you wish to spar with me, to see if I am good. Is that right Setsuna-san!" Asuna replied coldly

"Yes..if you do not mind Asuna-chan." Both Fei and Kaede started to back off to let the two have space.

"It can not be helped" Asuna then got into a fighting stance and stayed like that. "Come..lets see what both of us got."

"You got it.."

Setsuna then charged at Asuna's petite still form, rearing her bokken above her head. With a loud battle yell she swung it down intending to hit her on the shoulder, but to her surprise Asuna blocked it with the palm of her hand.

Asuna was now holding Setsuna's bokken and had full control over it. _"Gotcha" _She thought with a grin and kicked Setsuna hard at her stomach sending her flying acroos the room. She did not go down however, and instead, in mid-air she performed a back flip and landed softly on the ground holding her injured stomach.

"Wow Asuna-chan, I kinda under estimated you there. You aren't a pushover like all the rest of the dorks who come here." Setsune said while rubbing her stomach.

"Well, same to you Setsuna-san, that strike hurt my palm a little, but atleast you won't be needing this right?" Asuna said while throwing the bokken behind her.

"Shall we begin again"

"Yes..." Was the only thing Setsuna said when she started to advance onto Asuna once again.

When Asuna saw the running form of Setsuna coming at her fast. only one thought came over her head at that precise moment_. "I hope Sakura is having a better time then I am" _

--------------School Room: 3-A [At that precise moment]-------------

Sakura was looking at the table counter all confused, she was looking at only one pie when there should be two.

"Makie-san, where was that second pie I made? It was here with the first one but it BLAM!" Sakura was turning around mid sentence when a pie came smashing into her face.

Slowly the pie slid down her face and she wiped her eyes clean. There she was greeted by Makie, laughing her tail off.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAhahahaha.." Makie said rolling on the floor and stood up. "Sorry Sakura-chan but it was soo tempting....um..Sakura chan..?"

Sakura-chan had no emotion on her face what so ever and started to lean back. She secretly took the remaining pie from behind her, and threw it at Makie. She noticed the attack right away and ducked.

"Aaauuu Makie-san that wasn't very nice, at what you did to..PLOP!!" Shinobu started to stay but was interrupted by the pie that went over Makie's head as she ducked. The pie hit Shinobu square in the face.

"........he.."

"........he.."

".....he....."

After a few good minutes of silence, the room suddenly filled with laughter and giggles that could be heard across the halls of the school.

-------------School Dojo [About the same time Sakura was hit by the pie]--------

Asuna's vision only had one thing on it. Thats was Setsuna coming torwards her full speed, and shows no sign of backing down. Suddenly Setsuna lifted her hand up pointing her whole palm at Asuna's direction.

"COME!!" Setsuna shouted at the top of her lungs.

Thats where it hit Asuna, she felt a presence move behind her ,and she quickly looked over her shoulder. There it was, the bokken that she tossed earlier, it was currently coming up very fast to her undefended. backside.

_"She is calling for it mentally, crap! Evasive action!" She thought_ and did what anyone with martial arts practice would do. She did a huge backflip in order to avoid being hit by the bokken. When she touched back down to earth, she looked back up to see Setsuna catch the flying bokken and lift it above her head.

"TRY THIS!! **LEAF SPLITTING SWORD!**" She then swung her wooden sword down hard, causing a vortex to appear, and head straight for the 10 year old girl.

_"This is a weaker version, of Motoko's Rock splitting sword, not alot of Ki in this one. Which means i can do this....." _Asuna thought and began her counter attack. Instead of backing up from the vicious Ki attack, she ran torwards it.

_"What is she doing?" _Setsuna thought while cocking an eyebrow.

"HERE!! TAKE IT BACK!!" Asuna shouted and jumped into the air. While in mid air, she twisted her body so she could perform a 360 roundhouse kick right at the vortex. The kick hit the attack at the very center, sending the attack right back at the sender.

Setsuna was just to dumbfounded to avoid and instead blocked her own attack with her bokken. However the wooden sword was under to much stress from the attack and was obliterated right under Setsuna's eyes.

There it was, just the four in the dojo, everything was was quiet and no one was heard. Fei, and Kaede were in the edge of thier seats to see what happens next. Then the two heard four words thier fellow swordman thought she would never say to a 10-year old.

"I concede, you win..."

**----------End of chapter 10-----------**

****

All right...we got this done.....GOOD!!!! be ready for the next chap soon..!! lol


	11. Bonds

All right, I actually updated!!!! SORRY!!!! School was hectic..and..well...i found an opening to make a new chapter NICENESS!!!

And like always here it is!! the next chapter, hope you like it and I hope you Read and review..your reviews are the things that keep me going!

**Disclaimer:....Like is said, I dont own love hina nor i own any of the girls...maybe Shinobu..thats all ;;**

**A New Light**  
_Chapter 11_  
Bonds

"I concede, you win...." Was the only thing heard in the quiet and desolate dojo.

Fei and Kaede were dumbfounded, their jaws hanging out and with eyes wide open. They just witnesses their club leader, get kicked around by a mere 10 year old.

Asuna crept closer to the laying form of Setsuna

Setsuna looked up at her.  
Asuna looked down at her. Then let out a hand

"Here let me help you up Setsuna-san"

Setsuna only smiled, and took her hand.

"Your a pretty good fighter Asuna-chan, I'll be honored if you would join our fighting club."

"Thanks, your pretty good of a fighter yourself, and would like to spar with you someday." Asuna said

By this time Fei and Kaede were already running over to them from their seats. Fei had her bag of chips in her hand, and Kaede had her blissful smile on.

"Aru, chomp That was really something Asuna-chan, chomp you beat Setsuna pretty good!" Fei said while taking some bites with her chips.

"Yes, that was a pretty magnificent display of your abilities, but I do have a favor to ask you Asuna-chan."

Setsuna and Asuna looked at Kaede curiously

"Of course Kaede-san"

"I would like you to battle me before you have to go home, right now." She said bluntly

Asuna only smirked

"I see.......ok, I accept, shall we begin now?"

"Sure why not, everyone please back up!" Kaede said motioning the two to back up

Fei and Setsuna went to their respective seats and prepared to watch the fight.

"Who do you think will win Setsuna-san?" Fei said putting her chips down.

"Well, Asuna seems to be a fighter, while I myself am a swordsman. However Kaede is of course a ninja. This is going to be a very hard battle for Asuna if she doesn't find her opponent first." Setsuna replied observing the two fighters in the middle of the dojo.

Fei cocked an eyebrow

".....so your saying Kaede will win."

"I did not say that. Look, they begin!"

Back to the fight, Kaede and Asuna were in their ready positions. Asuna did not know what to expect from her opponent, the only thing she heard about her was from Setsuna, and that was that Kaede was a ninja.

"I never fought a Ninja before....This will be interesting."

"Ok Ready when you are Asuna-chan!" Kaede shouted

Asuna could only nod, and point at Setsuna.

"Will you do the honor?"

Setsuna smirked, stood up and raised a hand.

"Fighters ready!" She shouted

Kaede tensed up

Asuna did the same

Setsuna flung her hand down.

"GO!"

In a blink of an eye Kaede disappeared, in a puff of smoke.

Asuna looked around franticly. Trying to find the elusive shinobi. But with no prevail. She was out of sight.

**"Well, well Asuna-chan. What seems to be the problem? Can't find me!?" Boomed a voice from out of nowhere.**

Asuna kept looking every to find the source of the voice.

"Damn, that voice seemed to have come from every direction, what is she doing?" Asuna thought

**"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I know how you fight and you don't know how I fight. So I will tell you a little bout myself."**

Asuna smirked. "Ok what ever you say."

**"I am a Ninja, as you already know. However My rank is a ninja is a chuunin **(A.N chuu = middle and nin = ninja**) I am not to be taken lightly. Stealth is my weapon, and I can do a bunch of trick, to subdue my opponent."**

A pause

**"That opponent is YOU!"**

Asuna then felt her presence

_"Below me?!?!"_

Crumble

Asuna desperately jumped high into the air.

Two hands came out of where her feet were supposed to be if she stayed in the ground.

Then Kaede jumped out of the ground and towards the now airborne Asuna, reared her fist, and swung at her.

Asuna now had her eyes widened in surprised. She inhaled, and arched her back in midair, to avoid the punch that was aimed at her head.

The punch grazed her nose and using her own momentum, she flung her foot into Kaede's chest, sending her flying across the room into a near by wall.

Asuna landed softly in the ground panting.

Kaede shook out of her daze and noticed the wall coming at her fast. She then performed a series of front flips and landed on the wall, softly.

Asuna was now looking up at Kaede who was now standing sideways on the wall.

Kaede started to laugh.

Asuna cocked an eyebrow

"My god, Asuna-chan, you are one gifted ten year old. A worthy adversary for me, and a reliable teammate. Let us finish this shall we!"

Asuna nodded

"Ok, give it your all!" She shouted now running up the wall and now on the ceiling.

Asuna could only chuckle at the fact she was running on the ceiling, and watched gleefully at the sight.

Kaede then stopped, right above Asuna

She looked down at Asuna, upside down.

Asuna looked up at Kaede, right side up.

Both smiled.

Suddenly Kaede fell.

Asuna gasped

She was now falling face first right into Asuna.

Asuna dove forward and rolled upright on the ground to avoid the attack.

Kaede flipped right side up in mid air, and landed kneeling down.

Asuna charged at her kneeling form.

Kaede looked up with a smirk on her face, put her hands together, and made a cross with one finger from each of her hands.

Asuna did a double take.

**"Kage Bunshin"**

Two puffs of smoke appeared on both sides of Kaede's body, and revealed two perfect replicas of herself. All with the same smile on each of their faces.

Asuna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. There were now three Kaede.

All three stood up at the same time, and said in unison..

"Do not underestimate this technique! These are perfect replicas of myself, and is a very hard technique to master."

All three Kaedes then charged at Asuna.

Asuna could only gasp and only one thought came across her mind.

_"Crap......"_

**Swing,.... punch....., kick**

All three were attacking Asuna, with all their might. One kicking, the other punching and the last one doing a combination of the two.

**Block..... Parry,... Block**

Even though there were three pairs of arm and legs being launched towards Asuna, she put up a solid defense.

She blocked and parried every attack coming towards her gracefully, but having a tough time doing so.

"You can't hold on like this for to long Asuna-chan!!"

Asuna only smiled, and continued her defense up

"Damn it, I can't stay like this for to long, I need to go on the offensive!"

Asuna then ducked to avoid all three strikes at the same time, and used her leg to sweep the three down to the ground.

Two out of the three, fell while the real Kaede jumped in the air, to avoid the trip.

_"Gotcha!"_

Asuna chose to focus her main attack on the Kaede that was in mid air. She jumped towards her, reared her fist and yelled

**"Dynamo Punch!!"**

A swirl of Ki surrounded the young one's hand, and glowed a bright blue. She reared her arm more, and launched her fist at Kaede's stomach.

Everything was now happening in slow motion for everyone.

Kaede had her eyes completely open, and her mind was about to prepare for one heck of a punch.

Fei was down to her last chip in her bag and it was stuck in her mouth, as she watched what was about to happen.

Setsuna, had her eyes popped out at the sight of the impressive ki move, and was now standing up.

Asuna had the face of a beast, and slowly, but surely her fist was about to connect, and with a battle yell it did!

"AAAHHHH**!!"....... BOOM**

When the punch connected with Kaede's stomach, the impact caused a minor explosion, and flung her body to the other end of the room.

Like a rag doll, Kaede's body flew along the dojo and engraved herself on the far wall.

Asuna, satisfied with her punch, landed on the ground and found her self up against the replicas.

Both of the remaining replicas just stood and looked at Asuna in shock.

Asuna smirked

The two of them looked at each other, and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Setsuna stood up, and raised her hand.

**"Battle end. Winner is Asuna!"**

Then in a matter of second, everyone came rushing to Kaede's aid.

"zzzZZzzZZzzZZzZz"

There they found Kaede's body, slumped on the floor and sound asleep.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and sweatdropped at the girl before them. Who just happened to take head on, a very powerful attack, and was now sleeping soundly on the dojo floor.

"Aru, Don't worry she will be okay, she just needs a little rest, but Asuna. That was a sick move you pulled off!"

"Yes, I must agree, it was fortunate though, that you did not use it on me when we fought together!"

Asuna smiled and waved to Setsuna and Fei.

"Ok guys, I have to go meet up with Sakura so we can go home!"

"Ok, Asuna-chan, but where do you girls live?" Setsuna asked

'Oh, we live in a girls dorm named Hinata-sou!"

Setsuna blinked

"You do? Then would you mind saying hello to my Aunt, her name is Motoko?"

"_I knew it!" She thought "She is her neice!"_

"Will do!" Asuna shouted while running

"Bye Asuna-chan!" Fei said waving at the retreating form of Asuna.

"........" Setsuna just looked and waved.

---------School's Entrance--------

Asuna came running towards the entrance, and saw the figures of Sakura and Shinobu. At that exact time, the other two also saw the running form of Asuna.

All three waved at each other.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Shinobu-san" Asuna said while stopping before them.

"Hello, Asuna-chan" The pair said

"Well, shall we go home**...Sniff...Sniff?"** Asuna then started to sniff the air a little.

"Um...why does it smell like pie? Did you girls make some pie while in the cooking club?"

Shinobu and Sakura both sweatdropped and started to scratch the back of their heads. They both looked at each other, and then back at Asuna.

"Aaauuu, yes Asuna-chan, we did bake some pies while we were at out club, right Sakura-chan."

Sakura only nodded nervously.

Asuna, cocked and eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"Ok, let's go!" Asuna said while being followed by to relieved girls, at the way to the train station.

"I feel like we are forgetting something...?" The three girls thought at the same time.

--------School Roof top-------

"ZZzZzZzZzzZ"

There someone could find the sleeping form of Su, lying on the roof top, dreaming of, who knows what.

".....Onii-chan.." Su mumbled in her sleep

------Hinata-sou-------

Keitaro was coming up the stairs of the Hinata-sou, after getting a free paid trip to the next town, by Naru herself. However he used the time going back home to do some grocery shopping. So he is carrying two bags on each arm, while going up the flight of stairs.

Keitaro reached the dorm, and put down all the bags in the Kitchen, and went to the living room.

There he was introduced to Naru, lying on the couch. Keitaro crept closer to her, all while hearing faint hiccups from the young women.

Naru opened one eye and saw Keitaro, and smiled. She opened both her eyes and flung herself at Keitaro.

Keitaro's eyes widen in surprise.

"Aaahh Naru!" Keitaro pleaded but was too late, and was tackled by her.

Keitaro moaned and opened his eyes. There he saw Naru, up close to his face, nose barely touching his, and her breath smelled like.........alcohol.

"N-Naru, what are you doing? And are you drunk?!?!" Keitaro said

**"Hic** Hechho Keicharo-kun. **Hic,** I'm just laying on chop you that's all! Hic. And no I'm not drunk! **Hic**, I only had one of Jitsune's sakeeee, bottles. **Hic."** Naru said, all while twirling a finger in a circular motion on Keitaro's chest.

"I've never seen Naru, act like this before?!?"

"Come on Naru, you better go into your room and rest."

Keitaro tried to get up but was forced back down, by Naru.

Naru, then went closer and hugged Keitaro, and started to smell his hair.

"Mmmmmm Keitaro's hair smells gooooooood, and so does everything else." She said in a seductive voice

Keitaro was now suppressing an incoming nosebleed, and trying to get out of her grip.

"You know Keitaro, I am worried about you. You took in two very sweet girls, and honestly I never thought you could take care of them, just make sure you keep doing it ok? Be a Hic good father to them!"

Keitaro was silent, and deep in thought

"Co-come on Naru, you're drunk, please go to you room now..." Keitaro started to say but Naru collapsed onto his body, mid-sentence.

"ZzZZzzzZZz..."

"Seems that Naru passed out..." He thought, and picked her up.

Keitaro then proceeded to carry, the young drunk upstairs to her room. Keitaro, opened the door, prepared the futon, and gently laid her down on it.

"Mmmm...that's it Keitaro....yeah..." Naru mumbled in her sleep softly, but not too softly so it was heard by Keitaro.

The nosebleed he was suppressing suddenly exploded and Keitaro started to run for the bathroom, to minimize the blood stains, as much as he can.

-----Later that night-----

It was around midnight at the Hinata-Sou. Every one was at their rooms, sleeping soundly, awaiting what is in store for them the next morning. Except for one.

Keitaro was in the courtyard, sitting on the ground, with a cup of coffee on his lap.

Keitaro could not sleep, because of what happened earlier. He just could not believe Naru had some feelings for him. This caused the young man to twist and turn in his sleep, so he decided to get out of the room, as to not wake up his daughters.

It was a cold chilly spring night. Keitaro, was shivering a little from the cold, and cursed himself for not bringing a blanket or a sweater.

He hugged his knees and tucked them into his chest to warm himself up.

A pause

Then warmness engulfed Keitaro from behind. He looked behind him to see Asuna, laying a warm blanket from behind.

Asuna smiled, sat beside her father and leaned on his arm. Keitaro just smiled and lifted his arm and enveloped both if them in the blanket, hugging Asuna.

"So...you couldn't sleep too huh?" Keitaro asked

Asuna nodded faintly. "Yeah, I was going get a glass of water and saw you here freezing your butt off..."

Keitaro let out a soft chuckle.

A pause

"So...Asuna...how is everything...like...you know....School...life...me...Have I been a good 'Father' to you both?" Keitaro said nervously

"So that's what's been on your mind huh, Papa." Asuna said looking at him.

Keitaro was silent

Asuna leaned more into him and spoke in a soft voice...

"Yes Papa, you have done a good job in taking care of us, your kindness and generosity itself shows that. You were willing to do anything to make my sister happy and that was to reunite us. Then you took us under your wing, and I somehow felt safe and comfortable around you. And I speak for Sakura too."

Keitaro smiled, and started to pet Asuna's hair slowly.

Asuna lay down and just enjoyed his touch.

"Thanks..." Keitaro said. "But first I have to know something."

"What's that Papa?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Huh?" Asuna said but was cut off guard by Keitaro's stealthy fingers.

Keitaro started to tickle Asuna at the side, and watched as she started to roll on the grass laughing.

"Hehehhehehe, Papa, hehhhehehhe, please stop hahhaha" Asuna kept laughing at Keitaro

Keitaro just chuckled a little and kept it going. "So I see you are ticklish Asuna-chan!"

"Hehehe, please Papa, hehehe, oooh you're mean Papa, hahhahaha I...**Said...STOP!"**

Asuna then swung her hand into Keitaro's chest, as in reflex and the little fact that she was 5 times stronger then a normal human, slipped her mind, at that exact moment. And could only watch in horror as Keitaro was flung straight out of the courtyard, and into the east.

"Oooof" Keitaro said at impact

"PAPA!!" Asuna shouted, and ran as fast as she could to the direction of where he was hit.

Keitaro was sailing in the night sky and was currently just enjoying the view of the city.

"Wow.....Asuna can hit just like Naru, maybe even better..."

And with that he splashed into a lake.

**"SPLASH"**

-----------End of Chapter 11------------

Authors note::

All right...as you can see..I slightly changed my writing style..and when you review..tell me if its better or worse ok....or if you dont see what i changed..then thats ok to ;;

well look Forward, to the next Chapter

_Chapter 12  
_The "Family" Picnic


	12. A Family Picnic Pt 1

All righty then!!...I have finished chapter 12 and i hope you enjoyed it !!!!

"blehspeech  
_"Bleh" Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own love hina......

_**A New Light  
**Chapter 12  
_A"Family" Picnic Pt.1

Keitaro came splashing into the cold, mysterious lake.

**SPLASH!**

Keitaro was well into the lake, and holding his breath.

He stood still under the deep depths of the lake, and looked up at the majestic moon. The light reflected off the waters greeting his eyes.

"_Pretty....."_

Keitaro then realized he was running out of air.

He quickly, but gracefully, swam up to shore. He reached the surface, and gasped for air.

"**Gaaasspp!!..."**

Still, waggling his feet, to stay above water, he shook his head to get the salty lake water out of his hair.

After a few shakes, he started his swim back to shore, avoiding rocks, and fish altogether.

------Shore line of Lake------

After she punched Keitaro, she quickly ran after him. She ran around trees, cars, and houses, but still happened to stay under Keitaro's airborne body. All thanks to her quick and god-like speed.

Asuna stopped at the shore line of a lake, to see his body fall into it.

She winced when she heard the splash. She then thought about swimming after his fallen form. But the cold water and her current attire (which was pajamas) told her otherwise.

She could only watch as she saw Keitaro come up to the surface and gasp for air.

That site alone mesmerized Asuna.

When Keitaro gasped for air, water flew in every direction from his hair, and head. All reflecting the beautiful moonlight from the moon hovering above their heads.

Keitaro the came swimming to shore, soon after.

Keitaro reached the shallow part of the lake and slowly started to stand up. Letting his body slowly rise, and let the water, drips from every part of his body.

Asuna's eyes widen, when she saw him rise up. Keitaro was wearing a normal white T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. The T-shirt was soaking wet and revealed Keitaro's well toned out body.

Every curve and muscle of his wet body was seen and also absorbed by Asuna, and to add to the site, the moon's light was still reflecting off his rising form.

Asuna could not help but let her jaw drop and blush.

"_....Any of the girls would drop dead if I told them of this..."_

Asuna shook off her thought and blush quickly before her papa could see her.

Keitaro looked up to see Asuna's body, a couple feet of himself, at dry land.

Asuna smiled, holding the blanket she has been carrying since Keitaro dropped it.

She ran towards Keitaro, and wrapped it around his body, in an attempt to warm him up.

"Thanks Asuna-chan..." Keitaro said, shivering.

"No, no Papa, don't thank me. I was the one who hit you remember?"

Asuna then tilted her head down

"I should be the one apologizing! I caused you to fly into the air, and get yourself wet in this cold night!" Asuna practically shouted.

Keitaro only smiled and looked at her

Silence

Keitaro patted Asuna on the head

Asuna responded by looking up at her father's smiling face.

"Don't worry about it! I'm used to it anyways, and I was going to get wet back at the hot springs anyways!"

Asuna just nodded and looked around the lake.

The lake was in a middle of a forest, and the two of them were currently in-between the lake itself, and a huge hill, which rested behind them. The hill had only one tree. It was standing tall, mighty, and seemed to be old.

Keitaro noticed the tree when Asuna looked behind them.

"This place sure is pretty. Isn't it Asuna-chan?"

"I agree, Papa....." Asuna replied and still looking around.

Keitaro then popped his head up.

"Asuna-chan, I have a great idea!"

She replied with a look of confusion

"You do know Shinobu's birthday party is on Sunday right?"

She nodded.

"Well.....I was thinking that all of us would come out for a picnic, right here, and maybe camp out here even."

Asuna's eyes brightened.

"I would like that Papa! This place is gorgeous, and I would love to see it sometime in the day. Especially on a special day." Asuna said tiredly

Keitaro nodded, and stood up all dry after rubbing the blanket all over his T-shirt.

Asuna stood up as well, while holding on to Keitaro's sleeve.

She let out a long yawn.

Keitaro looked at her, smiled, and kneeled down before her. His back facing her.

Asuna realized the offer and got on his back. Her arm draped over his shoulder, and her feet wrapped around his stomach. Keitaro then placed his hands on her bottom, in order to support her more.

A little blush greeted her cheeks, but quickly wiped it away.

Keitaro started to walk towards the Hinata house, carrying the sleepy form of Asuna.

"_What a calm night it has been...."_ He thought, as Asuna's forehead rested on the side of his neck, and her arms tightened

-----------Hinata stairs------

It was well into the night, and the stars were brighter then ever. Keitaro has just started to climb the stairs, up to the Hinata house.

With the sleeping Asuna draped over his shoulders, and her head rested on the back of his neck, he climbed the stairs.

When he reached the half waypoint, which was the Haruka's tea shop, he was greeted by Haruka herself.

Keitaro's eyes widened in surprise, but then calmed down.

Haruka had her trademark face on, which had no emotion on it at all. She was leaning back on the doorway into her tea shop, with a cigarette in plopped on her mouth.

"Where have you been Keitaro?" Haruka said, while taking out her cigarette.

Keitaro sweatdropped

"Haha, sorry Haruka-san."

Haruka suddenly wacked him on the head with a small fan.

Keitaro flinched.

"You don't need to apologize Keitaro. Your 21 years old, have two kids, and are the managers of the Hinata-Inn. Why would you apologize about having a nice little walk to the lake with your daughter, in the middle of the night?" Haruka said

Keitaro's jaw dropped

Asuna let out a snore

Haruka lit another cigarette and put it in her mouth.

"Um...um...ano...how did, you....?" Keitaro was struggling with the words.

Haruka only let out a smirk.

"Take Asuna to bed now, and you should sleep to!"

Haruka then made her way back to the entrance way of her tea house.

She turned her head, and was now looking back at her nephew.

"You know Keitaro....your doing a very good job taking care of those girls!" Haruka told Keitaro.

He just kept looking at Haruka, and turned his attention back at Asuna.

Asuna had a cute sleepy look, as her head rested on his shoulder.

He looked back at Haruka, who was now looking into his eyes intently, as if looking straight at his soul.

"I'm proud of you............

A pause

"............Keitaro-kun."

Keitaro, just stood there

A small smile formed on his face.

"Thanks..... Haruka Obaa-san."

Haruka only grinned, turned her head back and proceeded to enter into the dark entrance of the tea shop, disappearing from Keitaro's sight.

Keitaro looked back at the steep steps.

Looked at Asuna.

Then started his trek back up to his...

..No....

......**their** rooms.

---Kannrin's and family room------

Keitaro opened the bedroom with his free hand, and stepped inside quietly.

There Sakura was on her futon, sleeping soundly. Her blanket was barely on top of her, and her arms, and feet were all spread out of the futon.

Keitaro could only shake his head at how Sakura sleeps.

"_She is going to catch a cold, in this chilly night."_

Keitaro then gently put Asuna down onto her futon.

He put the blanket cover on top of her and on reflex Asuna, grabbed it and curled up in an attempt to warm up.

Keitaro then focused his attention onto the other twin.

He grabbed and put Sakura's arms and legs unto her own futon.

Then put her blanket on top of her as well.

Sakura then let out a sigh, and opened one of her eyes, slowly.

She saw Keitaro hovering above her.

"Papa?" She said tiredly

Her Papa let out a silent "sshhhhh" and crept closer to her face.

He kissed her forehead.

Sakura felt his lips on her forehead and relaxed into its warmth.

Instantly warming every inch of her body.

Keitaro then parted, entered his own futon and looked at Sakura's way.

"Good night Sakura."

Sakura rolled over to Keitaro's futon, slithered under his warm blanket, wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her head into his chest.

Keitaro cocked an eyebrow

"Good night Papa!" She replied and was now sound asleep.

"_She always likes to sleep this way........_

_........but I ain't complaining"_ Keitaro thought, and also went to his own slumber land.

His arms wrapped around Sakura.

-------------------Grand Canyon-----------------------

At the edge of one of the cliffs of the extraordinary Grand Canyon, was a young woman with raven black hair. She had a black blouse on, and it was swaying with the wind, with also her hat she was holding.

She turned around.

Started to walk away from the cliff.

Turned back to the edge.

Put her hat down, and picked up an air glider.

She then sprinted to the edge of the cliffs, picking up air under her "wings".

With a huge leap, she jumped into the air; her glider picked up enough air for her to glide with and was now enjoying the air passing by her as she glided down the canyon ridge.

A few minutes passed and her eyes spotted another glider. This one had an old lady piloting it.

With a grin on the young women's face she gained more speed and was coming up behind the other glider.

She dove under the old women and then tilted her glider to pick up altitude.

Now the young one was ahead of the glider. With a sigh she looked back at her "opponent", and then looked straight ahead.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

A low overpass was coming straight at her and about to collide into her glider.

She did not have enough time to swerve, and instead bailed before the glider hit the rocky overpass.

Now she was falling fast, into the river below.

She looked up, and smiled.

The other glider was coming at her fast in a nose dive position. The old women then tilted her glider a bit up, and held her hand out.

The falling girl noticed this and let out her hand up as well.

With a swoop, the old women grabbed her arm and started to gain altitude.

Now she was dangling onto a fragile old hand, and was gliding hundreds of feet in the air.

A few minutes passed of awkwardness and both of the gliders landed safely into a meadow at the end of the clearing.

"Kanako!!" The old women said "What in Kami's name were you doing up there!!"

Kanako tilted her head down in shame.

"Baka!! Kanako!! That thick skull of yours will get you killed before I hit the dirt!"

"Gomen Granny, I wasn't thinking straight, and I was not able to see the low overpass...."

Grabby Hina let out sigh.

"Oh well, can't be helped now." Granny said while retreating into the helicopter parked a few feet away.

"Come Kanako, I'll have to tell you what happened to Keitaro, for the past week."

This suddenly perked Kanako's full attention.

"What happened to Onii-chan Granny?!?!" She said with full of concern while boarding the helicopter along with Granny Hina.

When both were secured in the copter, Granny reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture.

She observed it her self for a few seconds, then gave it to Kanako.

With curiosity etched in her face, she took the photo and observed it.

On the photo were three people in the Hinata hot springs. Two were young girls that were sitting in the hot spring. Their hair was being scrubbed gently by none other then her Onii-chan, Keitaro.

Kanako's eyes went huge!

"Um...Granny...who are these two young girls that is being washed by...my...Onii-chan."

Granny let out a faint chuckle.

"Dear...those are your nieces...or in other words....Keitaro's daughters!" Granny said not looking at Kanako, but was staring outside of the helicopter.

Kanako was franticly looking at Granny and then back at the photo for a good 5 minutes.

A pause

Kanako then gave up, laid back, gave the photo back to Granny, and smiled a very slyful smile.

"_Kutukutuku, Onii-chan, what have you been up to......" She thought devilishly._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The week past by as usual. The girls would go off to school and not comeback until after their done with their clubs. Shinobu, Makie, and Sakura all had a blast, cooking and constantly throw the finished products at each other, at their club.

While Fei, Kaede, Setsuna, and Asuna all sparred and practiced with each other. Perfecting one another's skills and demon fighting capabilities. Every morning Asuna would get an extra lesson with Motoko, with the sword.

With Shinobu's birthday coming up, everyone had that in mind the whole week. Until Saturday came rolling into the picture.

---------------Hinata's Living Room---------

It was a bright Saturday morning at the Hinata-sou. Keitaro was lazily lying on the coach, watching the time pass by. Outside he could see the meditating forms of Asuna and Motoko, under the huge tree at the courtyard.

Next to him however, was Naru. She was sitting on the adjacent coach, reading a novel. Keitaro kept glancing over to Naru, time and time, waiting for a right moment to ask his question.

Naru noticed all his glances at the corner of her eye, the started to get annoyed.

Naru slammed her book shut.

Keitaro looked at her.

Naru looked back.

A pause

"Keitaro...what the hell do you want..." Naru said bluntly

Keitaro scratched the back of his head.

"Hehehe, Well Naru, you know Shinobu's birthday is tomorrow, so I was hoping to take you all up for a nice little picnic."

Naru cocked an eyebrow, but then suddenly formed a scene in her head.

---------Naru's mind--------------

"Kei-kun, do you want some more grapes?" Naru said seductively.

Keitaro and Naru were under a Sakura tree with a basket near them. Naru was leaning besides him and was feeding him some grapes.

"No Na-chan, but I do want something else." Keitaro said now looking into Naru's eyes.

"Wha-what is it Kei-kun." Naru responded inching closer to his face.

"...You......Na-chan"

"Oh Kei-kun..." Naru said closing her eyes and closing in for the kiss.

Suddenly a finger poked her forehead.

"Naru??" Keitaro said

Naru then opened her eyes

---------Back at the living room-----------

Naru then opened her eyes.

"What's wrong Naru?" Keitaro said curiously "You kinda zoned out of their for a second?"

Naru then shook her head and opened her novel back up, all while fighting the blush coming up her cheeks.

"Go-Gomen, I was just a little tired" She lied

"Oh.....well...are you able to come with us then?"

"Su-sure, you're not a baka after all, you actually did something right for a change Keitaro." With that she left in a hurry, trying to hide the incoming blush that threatened to penetrate her cheeks.

Keitaro looked at her retreating form with curiosity, but shrugged it off and continued to look at the ceiling.

------------Courtyard of the Hinata-Sou-----------

Motoko was meditating outside as the wind blows threw the courtyard. Asuna by her side, and was also doing the same. As she was meditating, she felt a poke at her side.

Motoko opened one eye and found Asuna seeking her attention.

Asuna looked at Motoko, and waited for her to respond.

"Yes Asuna-chan, what is it?"

"Sensei....are you available tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because we are going to treat Shinobu for her birthday. We are going to go have a little picnic near a lake."

Motoko absorbed all that information, and started to drift into her own little world.

"_..Keitaro...plus picnic...plus a gorgeous lake...equals...."_

-------------------Motoko's mind---------------

Motoko was sitting under a huge tree on top of a hill, currently looking straight ahead at the magnificent lake that is right in front of her.

Then she noticed a presence to her right. She turned to that direction, and saw Keitaro coming up to her position. He sat down and looked at the lake.

"Ain't it beautiful Motoko-chan?"

Motoko nodded, and leaned back more into the tree.

"It sure is...isn't it...?"

"But you know what is better then that lake is?"

"What is Kei-kun?"

"......You..."

"Oh...Kei-kun..." she said looking into his pretty, innocent eyes.

Then fingers started crawling up her legs.

She melted with Keitaro's seductive touches.

His fingers were getting closer up north until it stopped at her thighs, and at the brim of her skirt and started to slowly go up again.

"Kei--Kei-Keitaro...we...ca-can't...**_aaahhhh_**" She loadly moaned with pleasure

------------Back to reality--------------

Motoko's eyes then shot open, accompanied with a gasp and saw Asuna curiously looking at her beat red face.

"Well Sensei? Are you going with us tomorrow?

Motoko was still breathing a bit heaving but stifled a nod.

"Ye-Yea, Asuna-chan. I'll go with you!" She replied back to the young child

With a satisfactory nod, she left to go tell her Papa, but Motoko was eyeing the girl carefully as she left.

When Asuna was out of sight, Motoko collapsed on the green grass, panting hard.

"_Oh man.....I did it again....."_ She thought, while getting back up.

She made her way to the door leading into the Hinata-sou.

Opened it, stepped in, and closed it slowly.

Then at that precise moment, a breeze blew from the east, and blew away some Sakura from the trees, making them perform a dance all throughout the courtyard.

**----------End Of Chapter 12---------------**

i hoped you like it you guys!!..and rememebr!! read and review!!!  
Oh yeah...thanks for Hinaguy for Beta reading it.


	13. A Family Picnic Pt 2

ALL RIGHT!!!! I finally got the 13th chapter done hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own love hina...and if you doubt that....ill kill you... just kidding**

_**A New Light  
**Chapter 13  
_A 'Family' Picnic Pt.2

It was a gorgeous Sunday morning, when Keitaro got out of bed today. Perfect weather for our favorite father to take the tenants of the Hinata-sou and his daughters for a nice picnic. The picnic wasn't just to have a reason to hang out together, but it was Shinobu's birthday today.

Keitaro tried to convince all of the girls to come and celebrate this wondorous occasion. Fortunetly they all agreed, and everything was now in place. The location was set and was also perfect for today's weather

Earlier this week, Keitaro and Asuna found a hill, that sits near by a breath taking lake. Giving the person who sits under the one tree that stands on top of the hill, a perfect, panoramic view of the lake, and all of its glory. With further research, Keitaro found out the name of the majestic lake.

The lake's name was The Cruxis Lake. However when he looked up the name of the lake, there was also some more interesting stuff on the lake. He found out that the lake was sitting on the foot of a mountain, and with a few minutes of hiking they would reach upon a rock sticking out of the mountain, and was hovering over the lake. That rock was called Cape Tryst.

Keitaro had everything planned today, and would make Shinobu's 16th birthday, a bash.

----------------------------------------------

Keitaro was now coming down the stairs torwards the main room of the dorm. There he was greeted by Sakura and Suu playing a video game, Asuna and Motoko meditating in the back corner, and Kitsune sleeping besides Naru's studying form.

Shinobu was no where in sight.

"Hey have any of you girls seen Shinobu?" Keitaro asked causing everyone's current attention to the young man.

"Good morning Papa!" His daughters said in unison.

"Yea, she went to the groceries to pick up the ingredients for the picnic food."

"I see,....." Keitaro said moving torwards the seat next to Kitsune.

Everything was quiet except for the two video gamers playing their intense multi player battle of Halo. Keitaro watched as the two played on.

--------Halo ::Map Blood Gulch::

"Sakura?...Sakura?......You can hide from my wrath...but you can't run....from...my pistol!" Suu said right when she found Sakura's crouched form behind a rock.

Suu zoomed into view using the pistol's scope.

"Gotcha!"

Suu aimed for the head then..

....fired a round of bullets.

"No you don't Suu-san." Sakura said desperatly pushing buttons in her xbox controller.

Sakura's character jumped away from her coverage in order to dodge the bullets.

**Clang, Ching.**

A few pistol bullets hit Sakura's foot as she jumped but lucky for Sakura she had full shields on.

Sakura ran to the nearest base, ran up the stairs and dove into the teleporter.

Suu snapped her fingers.

"Damn it Sakura stop running!"

Sakura let out a chuckle as her shields were being replenished during her well deserved break. She then looked to her right and was greeted by something huge.

Sakura smiled in the inside.

Suu was in the entrance way of the teleporter, getting her shotgun ready before charging thru.

"Im coming after you!!" Suu said charging into the same teleporter Sakura went thru.

"_Bad move Suu..." _Keitaro and Sakura thought in unison.

When Suu was threw the other side of the teleporter a huge tank barrel greeted her. It was right in front of her face, practicly inches from her visor.

"Say hello to my little freind...or might I say...HUGE freind!" Sakura said in her best imitation of Scarface.

Keitaro laughed.

Suu's eyes poped out of her sockets.

_"Holy shi..."_

Sakura _grinned_ and.....

**Click**

**BOOOOOM!!!**

The tank barrel hit Suu's character full force and sent her flying clear over the hill.

"For crying out loud!" Suu said frowning and shoving a banana up her mouth.

**Score**

**Littledevil : 9  
BananaManiac: 5**

**Beep**

**5.....**

**4.....**

**3.....**

**2.....**

**1.....**

Suu respawned in the blue base.

"I'll get you this time Sakura, even if you are in a tank."

Sakura only let out a smirk and continued her slow driving torwards the blue base. Then she saw a purple banshee take off from the base and into the skies.

"A banshee? Nice try Suu but that won't work!" Sakura said

She took aim with her cannon and......

Fired

**Booom**

Suu anticipated the shot and forced her Banshee down.

The shot grazed the hull of the Banshee and hit the canyon behind it.

"Tell me Sakura.... what won't work again?!?!" Suu said mockingly

Suu dove and prepared to launch a fuel rod bomb on it.

"The force is strong with this one!" Suu said imitating Darth Vader

"Damn it Suu!" Sakura then bailed from the tank.

**Click!**

The bomb was launched and hit the tank.

Green explosions rocked the tank and green flames was thrown into the air. Sakura made it out alive but was badly hurt.

**Beep...Beep...Beep.**

Beeps were heard from the Tv indicatung her life and shields were very low.

Suu cursed at herself and made a U- turn in mid-air to finish the job.

Sakura had to act fast, she looked around and found a rocket launcher a few steps away. She ran to it and picked it up.

Suu did not realize this.

Instead Suu dropped her altitude and was now scraping the wings of her Banshee on the ground, having the full intention of making Sakura into roadkill.

"Come to Papa!!"

Sakura took out her Rocket Launcher and ran torwards the low riding air fighter.

Inches before the Banshee hit Sakura's body, She jumped as high as she could to avoid the collision.

Time slowed down.

Sakura was hovering above the banshee Suu was currently in, a rocket launcher in her hands, and grinned.

Suu could only watch as Sakura, aimed her rocket launcher down torwards the ground and....

Fired

**Click**

**Phlooossh**

The rocket sailed thru the air and....

**Kaboooom!!!**

The Banshee was torn asunder by the rocket's explosion and eveyrthing was now in flames.

Suu included.

**Score  
LittleDevil: 10**

**BananaManiac: 5**

**Winner is Little Devil**

---------Back to reality------------

Suu let go of her controller in frustration, but quickly replaced it with a blisful face as usual and looked at Sakura, then laughed.

"Sakuuuuuraaaa, that was an awesome move you pulled!! I'm impressed!" Suu said now jumping up and down.

Sakura blushed from the compliment and scratched the back of her head.

Keitaro just smiled and heard the front door open.

Shinobu was coming inside with four grocery bags.

Keitaro instantly got up and offered a helping hand.

"Happy Birthday Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro said while taking the bags off of the birthday girl's tired hands.

"Thanks Sempai!" Shinobu said while blushing.

"Here, I'll go help you prepare the food for our trip to Cruxis Lake."

"OK Sempai!" Shinobu replied while heading torwards the Kitchen.

Keitaro soon followed.

--------------Hinata-sou main room-----------------

While Keitaro was busy preparing the food, the remaining girls in the main room quietly aproached each other at the center table.

"So.....what did you girls get Shinobu for her birthday!" Naru said quietly so Shinobu would not hear them.

"I got Shinobu a very rare, and valuable necklace from my family, with the help of my sister." Motoko spoke up, while raising a box containing a shining ruby necklace.

Everyone was amazed at the piece of jewlery.

"Well we all know she will like that. But me and Kitsune over here." Naru spoke up while pointing at the snoring Kitsune laying on the coach.

"We both pitched in, on getting her this famous western cook book."

Naru then slipped her hand under Mitsune's sleeping form, causing her to giggle from it. With great ease she pulled out a cook book under the little sleepy head. The cook book was named "Best of theWestern Style Cooking" and hand Shinobu's name engraved on the bottom left.

"What about you Suu?" Asuka said

"I got Shinobu the best present ever!!!!"

Every one's eyes were now focused on the young foriegner.

Suu slowly put her hand in her pockets.

"Its....."

Every one inched forward a bit torwards the young girl.

"A...."

Motoko was listening intently

Naru, Asuna, and Sakura were practicly at the edge of their seats.

Mitsune let out a light snore.

"BANANA!!!!" Suu said while pulling out a banana

Every one facefaulted except for Mitsune, who laughed in her sleep.

"SUU!!!" Everyone said madly

Suu scratched the back of her head and had a goofy smile on her face.

"Hahahaha sorry you guys, I couldn't resist! Here is the real present."

This caused everyone's attention back to the young kidder.

Suu then pulled another cook book, but unlike Naru and Mitsune's book, it was a named "Mol Mol's Finest Food."

"Its a cook book from my home country!!"

Every one just had a smile on their faces as they looked thru the pages of the book.

"Um....ano.....Suu?" Sakura said while fliping the pages. "Is it me..or is mostly everything in the book has curry and banana's...........and turtles..?"

--------Roof top of the Hinata-sou----

A breeze gently blew uptop the rooftops, and a faint sneeze was heard from Tama as she slept on top of the roof.

-------Back at the main room-------

"Yea so?"

A long silent was heard thru out the living room.

"Nevermind Suu, its a good gift for Shinobu." Sakura said while giving back the cook book.

Suu happily took it back and placed it under her as she focused her attention back to the video game.

Motoko smiled at the girls happyness and then turned to looked at the twins.

"So what did you girls get for Shinobu?" Motoko asked

Sakura then ran upstairs causing everyone except Asuna to be dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about her, she is just getting the present from our room." Asuna said calmly

Just then Sakura came running downstairs with a box in her hand. She sat down with the rest of the group and opened it up. The box revealed a pretty emerald bracelet, with Shinobu's name engraved in gold on it.

Everyone gasped at the fine piece of craftsmanship.

"How did you girls afford this?" Naru said still looking at the bracelt with awe.

"Of course we didn't afford this, Papa bought it! We just gave feedback on how good it was!" Sakura replied closing the box

"Naru-sempai who else would buy such a pretty bracelet, and be able to afford it" Motoko replied

"Well of course, but I didn't know Keitaro had such great...taste in jewlery."

"Me too" Motoko replied.

"_I wonder if Keitaro will give me anything like this during my birthday?"_ Motoko and Naru thought in unison, also a blush formed on each of their faces. They both quickly batted it away and focused on what they were doing before the gathering.

Right then and there Shinobu and Keitaro walked into the room.

"Well the food is ready! Come on you girls prepare for the trip for out little birthday girl, I shall be upstairs packing our stuff, ok Sakura, Asuna?" Keitaro said heading for the stairs.

"Now remember we are staying for the night there also, like a camping trip so bring some warm clothes, its going to be a chilly night."

"Hai!" The young girls said

"Oh don't forget your bathing suit girls!"

Sakura looked down on the floor and had a frown on her face, but quickly shook it off before anyone noticed.

Keitaro noticed.

Everyone else then proceded to go to their respective room and prepare for the camping trip.

----------The Hinata van-----------

Everyone had packed up and everything was ready. The trunk of the van was packed with all the food, baggage, and the tents for the night long trip. Keitaro was the one driving while Shinobu was in the passenger seat. The two middle seats of the van was occupied by Motoko, and Naru as the two looked out their respective windows. Watching the pretty view of the country side as it passes by slowly.

The back seats of the van contained the rest of the girls, Asuna, Sakura, and Suu. Currently they were tackling each other and tickling each other to pass the time away.

Keitaro looked at the three ticklish girls at his rear view mirror, then looked at the passenger seat to see Shinobu fall asleep and was leaning on the door. With a grin he eached his hand at the side of the chair and lowered the seat so it would be more like a bed. Shinobu then twisted and turn to find a comfortable position.

She stopped, let out a sigh and went back to sleep. Keitaro then focused his attention torwards the road once again.

Haruka was following them in her own little car, and could see the three young girls have their tickle fight at the back of the van. Haruka let out a stifle laugh and kept driving closely behind the van, periodicly looking at the country side passing by.

--------Cruxis Lake-----------------

It was late in the afternoon when they reached the lake. They drove up to the lake, and right there Keitaro noticed the hill with the single tree perched on top of it. They parked and everyone was getting out.

Everyone got out and their sight was soon greeted by the gorgeous Cruxis lake in all of its glory. The bright afternoon sun being reflected off of the surface of the lake, causing the surrounding skies to have a light shade of oraange and blue.

"So pretty...." Shinobu exhaled as she soaked in the scenery. "Thank you so much Sempai for doing this....this...makes me so happy...."

Keitaro only smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"No problem..."

By this time everything was set. Everyone was on the hill, under the tree and had food in front of them. The scenery of the lake that the hill provided for the gang only added to the effect of serene calmness, as the 'family' ate their dinner.

Haruka did not feel like eating but instead leaned against the tree besides Keitaro, and took a nap.

After the dinner Keitaro and the rest of the gang presented their presents to the birthday girl. Shinobu loved all the gifts, and instantly wore the necklace Motoko gave her, and the braclet from Asuna, Sakura, and Keitaro.

"Thank you all, this was one of my best birthdays ever." Shinobu said in the verge of tears, but was able to hold it back.

"Happy Birthday Shinobu!" everyone said with a huge smile in everyone's faces.

Suu then stood up and grabbed Shinobu's hand.

"Come on Shinobu, lets go swim in the lake." She said as she pulled the girls hand torwards the Hinata van for them to get changed.

Sakura let out a frown, and a huge sigh.

Keitaro noticed.

"_Something is up with her today...."_

Keitaro just watched as Sakura slowly made her way to the hinata van to change into her bathing suit.

-------Lake beach----

After a few good minutes, the three girls were on the beach. Shinobu and Suu were in the shallow end of the lake, splashing each other relentlesly and having a great time. Keitaro himself was still on the hill looking down on the two as they continued to splash each other.

Keitaro looked behind him at the tree to see Asuna and Motoko meditating. While Naru, Kitsune, and Haruka were leaning against the tree sleeping under the sun. These little scenes caused Keitaro to feel.....belonged, and wanted...and also....happy.

Everyone who he has near and dear to his heart was here in this lake, having a great time, and there was no worries at all. As if time stopped for them and now they could stay like this..

...Forever

But one was missing.

"_Where's Sakura?"_

By looking down at the beach, and a little to the right, that answered his question.

Sakura was sitting on a rock on the beach just staring into the lake, looking a little depressed. Keitaro had a puzzled look in his face and was about to head down the hill to the beach to have a little chat with his daughter.

But Suu was faster.

"Come on Sakura join us for a swim." Suu persuaded grabbing Sakura's arm.

"No..um..I don't want to right now.." Sakura argued but was fighting a futile fight.

By this time Shinobu joined in and grabbed Sakura's other arm. Both the dragging the helpless girl closer to the lake.

"Yea Sakura-chan swim with us!" Shinobu pleaded. "Its fun!"

"No, you don't understand!"

"No Sakura-chan, I am not taking no for an answer." Suu yelled and grabbed Sakura around the armpits from behind. "Shinobu take her legs!!"

Shinobu then used both her arm to pick up Sakura's legs, as they reached the shallow end of the lake.

"Bombs away Sakura-chan!!"

Keitaro was on top of the hill watching the situation unfold, and just continued to watch as the two older girls picked up the younger one and was swinging her mercilesly.

"No Shinobu, please!"

"ONE!!" Suu said while both the girls swung Sakura

"TWO!!"

"No please Suu, please...I...!" She pleaded as she was being swung in the air.

"THREE!"

At that time Shinobu and Suu let go of Sakura catapulting her to the deep end of the lake.

"I CANT'T SWIM!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs in mid air, but was drowned out by her splashing into the cold desolate lake.

Shinobu and Suu, froze at their spots, dumbfounded.

Keitaro eyes widen and started to run down the hill. He took of his shirt, reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. Tied it around his neck while running down the beach, ignoring the hot sand piercing his foot.

Sakura was flailing trying to swim but could not. Suu and Shinobu were still frozen in place and couldn't do anything but just watch as they were in complete shock.

Keitaro blurred pass the two and dove hard into the lake.

Sakura took a last gulp of air before being fully submerged underwater and started to sink....

.....fast

Keitaro swam as fast as he can.

Sakura looked up at the surface to see the sun piercing thru the water.

She closed her eyes.

Air was now escaping her, and she was now trying to stay awake as she started to fall farther into the abyss.

She opened her eyes.

The sun was still there, but was blocked out by a figure swimming torwards her.

"_Papa!"_

Keitaro was swiming as fast as he could torwards the sinking form of Sakura.

He let out a hand.

Sakura grabbed it and closed her eyes once again.

Keitaro then started swimming torwards the surface, as fast as he could.

"_Come on Sakura, don't give up!"_

Sakura opened her eyes, looked above, and saw Keitaro swimming as fast as he could, and all that Sakura could now see was the necklace wrapped around his neck. It was flailing helplessly by the currents of the lake, and reflected the sun off itself torwards Sakura's eyes.

She used her free hand to cover her eyes, but then.....

**Splash**

Both of them hit suface and gasped for air.

"Here Sakura-chan, get on my back."

Sakura did was she was told and held on to her Papa's back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Keitaro swam as hard as he can, supporting her weight as well. As he swam he could see the rest of the gang running torwards the beach from the hill.

They then reached the beach and both were now panting and exhausted.

Sakura then started to cry.

Keitaro, crept closer to her, and hugged the distraught girl, as she leaned her head into his chest, sobbing. Asuna came running down, and instantly hugged her as well.

Everyone else just stood around them as they watched silently while the little girl sobbed with her family.

"Shh, its ok now Sakura-chan, its ok now." Keitaro reasurred. He looked back at Suu and Shinobu, who had worried and guilty faces eched all over them.

Keitaro nodded telling it was ok for them too.

Both the girls just nodded back, came closer, and joined in the hug.

"Its ok..."

The sun then started to slowly decend down the laking. Showing a mixture of orange and yellow in the skies as the sunset continued.

--------**End of Chapter 13-----------**

**Author's note!**

All right, there is one more chapter on this arc, and ill be writing it soon..(actually i already wrote it P) So the next chapter will be the conclusion of this story arc and i shall be going on to a new one...now remember **read and review!!!**

**Next chapter  
**_Chapter 14  
_A Family Picnic Pt. 3 Final


	14. End of Act 1: A Family Picnic Pt 3 Final

All right, i have updated and here it is....in my opinion...**_I LOVED THIS CHAPTER....well read now!!_** haha

BetaReader: : Jerails

**Disclaimer:...HOw many freakin times do i have to tell you people.....okie thats it i don't own love hina and if you dont beleive me, im going to smash you with oranges...**

_**A New light  
**End of Act 1: Chapter 14  
_A "Family" Picnic Pt.3 Final

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a clear, black night out in the forest. Keitaro and the gang, made a camp site inside a deep, lush forest right besides the lake. While they were standing around the campfire, completely silent, the view of the lake between the trees, set a calm, and tranquil ambience thru out the place. However, the previous incident, that occured left an eerie silence as well.

Everyone was tense, Keitaro was just staring at the crackling fire as he pondered on what to do. Suu, and Shinobu were laying down on the grass, staring straight up into the clearly visible stars. Both were thinking and regretting what they did earlier, everyone could see that, especially with the dried up tears they both had as they stared blankly into space.

Motoko, and Asuna were deeply distressed by what happened in the lake, but both decided to meditate it off, seeing how every thing is back to normal. However both of them, weren't meditating as hard as before. Their mind wondered torwards Sakura and Keitaro becuase of the accident, occasionally opening their eyes to spot Asuna's beloved father staring into the orange fire like a zombie.

Naru was just holding a stick, with a marshmellow at the end, roasting it by the flames. A pack of hershey chocolate, and grahm crackers by her side. With the full intention to make herself and the others s'mores, in an attempt to cheer up every one. Mitsune was also doing the same thing, but included a sake bottle into her own s'more. Both, like all the others, focused their attentions occasionally to Keitaro.

Haruka was no where to be found and they all concluded that she was having a nice simple hike around the area, as they had noticed that her hiking gear was not in her tent. The last girl, is of course Sakura herself. She wasn't anywhere to be found also. She stopped crying after a 15 minute hug, but then disappeared into the night.

This started to worry Keitaro, and everyone could see that.

The campsite was dead silent. The crackling of fire could only be heard in everyone's ears, as they waited for the time to pass.

**Crackle.......!**

**......Crackle!**

Keitaro stood up from his place.

Everyone looked up at his walking form.

He walked torwards his tent, kneeled down beside his bag on the floor, opened it up, and picked up a necklace.

He then immediatly started to make his way to the lake, while putting his necklace on while he walked.

"You girls stay here, I'm going off to find Sakura, she's probably in the beach, okay?!" Keitaro said turning to the girls.

The girls only stifled a nod and went back to what they were doing.

Unknown to Keitaro, Asuna opened one eye from her meditation and looked at Keitaro's walking form as it vanished through the trees and into the mists of the lake.

"_Sakura-chan...."_

At that moment Haruka came into the campsite, causing everyone to look at the woman. She had all her hiking gear on, and it seemed she just finished.

Haruka went to her tent to change, and came back out with her casual clothes.

A pause

"So, where is Keitaro?" she questioned.

"Aaauu, he went to find Sakura-chan on the beach, he just left a second ago."

"I see......"

Silence again took over the place.

"Um...anoo....Haruka-san?" Suu said, standing up

"Yes Suu?"

"Whats is up with that necklace Keitaro has? It looks good, can I eat it?"

Everyone was interested and they all started to inch closer to the fire in the middle.. When they saw Keitaro running after Sakura, he reached into his pocket a pulled out a necklace. They were all interested in the story behind this.

Haruka let out a light chukle.

"Yes, Keitaro told me something interesting about how he got that necklace and this story also is appropriate for a camping trip!"

By this time, everyone was sitting close near Haruka by the fire as she started the story.

_--------Beachside of Cruxis lake-------_

There, in the beach was Sakura, perched on a rock, seating down, and looking down at the sandy beach. Dried tears visble at the side of her cheeks, as she continued to look down.

A noise caught her attention to her right. She quickly turned and saw Papa coming to her, his attention at the lake.

Keitaro made his way, taking his time, torwards Sakura, and not taking his eyes off the lake which was reflecting the moon's light into the night sky.

Silently he slowly sat down beside her on the rock, not taking his eyes off the lake.

Sakura just kept looking at his calm, smooth face as he sat down.

A pause.

"Pretty night it is here..isn't it Sakura-chan..." Keitaro lightly spoke, but still caught his daughter's attention.

"Yes..yes it is....really pretty." she replied.

Another pause

"So, Sakura, anything you want to talk about...?"

Sakura just shook abit and relaxed.

"No Papa, I'm fine..really." she said in a strained voice.

"Sakura......"

Keitaro was now looking at her face intently and caused the girl to look away.

"**I SAID NO!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs as she looked the other way. She immediately regretted saying those words.

Keitaro was a bit shocked, but just looked down into the sand, hiding his eyes with the bangs of his hair.

"Ok..if you want to be left alone Sakura-chan."

Keitaro started to stand up from the rock, but was instantly tackled to the ground.

**Thump.**

Sakura had tackled Keitaro in his chest as he was about to leave. Now Keitaro was facing up, his back laying on the ground, and had a sobbing Sakura clenching his T-shirt as she dug her head into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Papa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept repeating, sobbing endlessly.

Keitaro looked stunned, but wiped it away with a smile. He started to hug the small girl back, and pet her hair, softly.

"Shhhh, it's okay Sakura, it's okay..!" Keitaro reassured. "Now is there something you want to tell me, something that you want to get out?"

Sakura just nodded.

"I'm..I'm..just scared of swimming, and the deep waters. Every since when I was 6. I was attacked by a shark." Sakura said, fighting back the sobs, to tell Keitaro everything clearly. "It-It mistook me for food, and tried to tackle me. It made me sink deeper into the water, and all I could see was blue, and black. I tried to swim up but fear over took me, and all I saw was the shark circling around me. Fortunetly Asuna, and Papa were there to scare away the shark. But it was already too late......I...I.....never wanted to swim ever again..."

After she was done she just stopped clutching his shirt, wrapped her arms around Keitaro, and layed her head onto his chest.

Keitaro stood still for a while and took in all of that information, and looked at the now calm Sakura, laying on top of him.

"Well Sakura.....I have a story to tell you to."

Sakura perked her head up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Well, when I was junior in high school, I was one of the top swimmers on our team. Can you beleive it? I was a good swimmer. However at the end of 1st semester, I had an accident, not exactly like yours Sakura-chan, but an accident that prevented me from ever wanting to swim again. I dove from the side of a pool, but I misjudged the depth, and would've broken my back, but I turned at the last second, and broke my hip, instead..."

A long silence was heard.

"But I recovered, and continued to swim after a little....enlightenment." He ended while looking down on his necklace.

Sakura noticed.

"What was..this enlightenment....Papa?"

Keitaro only let out a snicker and put his hand over Sakura's head.

She giggled.

"Well...it was a nice summer day when it all started........."

-------------------------------------Ichigo Town. 4 years ago----------------------------------------------

It was gorgeous summer day, as Keitaro stepped out of the train into the platform below. As he stepped out, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a picture.

The picture contained him in swim trunks, with 4 other kids surrounding him, including Haruka, in the background, just looking into the camera, calmly.

Keitaro laughed a little.

He then made his way into town.

Keitaro's destination was the lake, where the picture had been taken. After his little accident, he decided to go back to his roots. It was there in this lake, he first started swimming, and learned how to swim.

"This might be my motivation...."

After a few minutes of senseless roaming, he reached an intersection. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into a young girl, around his age.

Bam

Thump.

Both of them came crashing down into the pavement.

"Ouch, go-gomen!" Keitaro said, but instantly stopped when he opened his eyes.

He was greeted to a panty shot tight in front of him. It seems that he had fallen forward, and the girl who he bumped into had fallen backwords, so now Keitaro was looking straight under the girls, skirt.

"Strawberry panties...." Was his only coherent thought, and blood started to gooze out of his nose, but stopped it when he heard a grunt coming from the girl.

Keitaro quickly stood up, went over ot her and held out a hand.

The girl then opened her eyes, looked around, and sees Keitaro above her, holding out a hand.

She smiled, and accepted his help.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, I should have looked at where I was going." The girl spoke but Keitaro did not notice, he was just looking at her gorgeous face. She had long ruby red hair, which went past her shoulder, and bright white skin. She had a high school uniform on, and appeared to have just finished the school day.

"A face of an angel..."

Keitaro then snapped back to reality, and apologized again.

The girl stared at Keitaro for a while.

He sweatdropped.

Then the girl smiled, and lept for the startled young man.

"Kei-kun!!" She shouted, which surprised him

"Ho-how did you know my name?" He said, slightly pushing her away.

"Aaaahhh Kei -kun, you don't recognize me? Oh wait, how about now?!"

The girl then wrapped her hair, with both her hands, twisted it, and pulled it up her head. This made her long silky red hair, look like a pair of long, ruby read, ponytails, that stopped right at her shoulders.

Kietro thought hard, and then had a look of surprise on his face.

He took out the picture, which revealed a red haired girl, right behind Keitaro, giving him two "bunny ears", she also had two pony tails that stopped down to her shoulders.

"A-ak-akari-chan!!! Is that you Akari-chan?!?" Kietaro said pointing at her.

"Hai!!"

"It's been so long, what have you been up to!?"

"Hahaha, nothing much, just sitting in this tiny town. Watching the days go by."

"No, that ain't right! You should have been swimming in that lake?"

"Ichigo Lake? Hahahaha come on Keitaro, you should have known! I can't swim!!"

Keitaro was taken back alittle, but then shook is head.

"Gomen, I forgot."

"How about you Keitaro, have you been swimming lately!?"

Keitaro, did not respond instantly and just looked at the ground.

Akari crept closer to Keitaro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Was it because of the accident...." Akari said softly.

Keitaro looked up fast, and looked at her eyes.

"How, how did you know Akari-chan?!?" he said startled.

"Haha Kei-kun, ever since you have been starting to swim in meets, I have been lokking at your stats, and news! You can say that...."

A pause

"...You can say that I'm your greatest fan!" She said, moving away and grabbing his hand.

Keitaro looked dumbly at her, but then a smile crept onto his face.

".....Arigatou!" Was the only thing he said while being pulled by Akari, into town.

For the next few hours, they went everywhere. To the mall, to the park, and at the center of the park. For dinner, they enjoyed some food in a ramen stand, next to the park. They talked and had a great time talking about the past, and the present......and of the future. Finally, night took possession of the little town, and the two finally reached their destination.

They were at Ichigo lake.

The two just stood at the beach saoking in the scenery. The lake was a mix of black, and blue, as the night sky and moon, reflected off from it's surface. Both of them just stood there, on the beach, staring. Keitaro had a solemn look on his face.

A look of reflection, a look of awe.

Akari noticed this, and stared at his blank face.

She then tapped him on the shoulder.

Keitaro looked down at her.

She smiled, at him causing Keitaro to be confused.

She then stepped forward a few steps......

....and started to strip.

One by one she took off her school uniform, her shirt, skirt, and finally her bra.

Keitaro's eyes almost popped out of his socket, and blood started to come out of his nose, but stopped it.

"A-a-akari-chan!?! What're you doing?" He shouted at her.

However she ignored him, and started to run to the lake.

Keitaro followed.

"Akari-chan NO! You can't swim?!?" he said desperatly, but was too late.

She dove into the depths of the water.

SPLASH!

Keitaro saw her dive in, and cause a splash, as he stopped at the shoreline of the lake, contemplating on what do to next.

Bubles started to come out from the middle of the lake, and then started to decrease.

"This..this is just a joke...she knows she can't swim...." Keitaro thought over and over again! Sweat beating down his forehead.

But as time passed, he started to doubt more, when the bubbles began to stop.

Then....

There were no more.

His mind went blank for a second, but.....

"AKARI!!!!" He shouted, as he dove into the water himself.

SPLASH!!

Keitaro was swimming torwards where the bubbles had stopped, and it would take a him a while to reach there. He swam as hard as he could, even though he hadn't been swimming for a while. But he didn't care.

He reached his destination, but something came out of the water right in front of him. Causing him to swim back, and protect his eyes with his free hand, fomr the water splashing all over the place.

SWOOSH!

When Keitaro got his vision back, he looked forward, his nose started to bleed a little, and his mouth was wide open.

There stood a glowing Akari, standing on the water, half-naked, with only her panties on. Water dripping down from every curve, nude section of her body. The moon right behind her, the light from it being reflected fomr Akari herself, and from the droplets of water on her.

Keitaro just couldn't help but be amazed, and just stare.

A pause.

"See Keitaro....you swam, didn't you?" Akari said in a soft angelic voice, soothing Keitaro's ears.

He stifled a nod.

"Gomen Keitaro, I won't be there for you in body, but I shall always be there for you......in spirit."

She crept closer, walking on water and raised her hand while making her way to him. She lifted Keitaro, so he too would be standing on the water.

Keitaro had a look of confusion and amazement all etched on his face. He was about to speak, but Akari put a finger on his lips, making him stop what he was about to say.

"I know your confused....but take this." She said, taking out a beiutifull, ruby red necklace. She made herself go onto her tip toes, and slip the necklace around his neck, crept her face closer to his face, and pecked him on the cheek with a kiss.

Keitaro looked at Akari, and then to the necklace.

"Everything will be made clear Kei-kun...." She said in the same angelic voice.

Keitaro just nodded smiling, and looking at her.

"Good bye Kei-kun."

Keitaro let out a gasp, and reached his hand out to her, when suddenly her body started to fade into the night air.

Her body started to become white smoke, as she started to go with the wind. Slowly it was happening from the foot to the head.

Keitaro could only watch. As Akari's head was left. Her eyes looking straight into his eyes.

Into his soul.

****

"Remember Kei-kun.....

.....I will always be there for you....

I shall always....

be.......

....your biggest fan!"

Was the last thing Keitaro heard when she dissappeared into the night.

Keitaro looked down at his newly aquired necklace, embraced it with one hand, and clutched it tightly as he magically walked his way back to shore.

------Morning-----

Soon after that, he reached Akari's house, and had a chat with her mother. There he found out that Akari had died a few months ago in a terrible car accident. She and her freinds where crossing the bridge in a car, when a drunk ran them off the bridge, and into the lake. All of them were knockeed out cold, in impact, as the car fell deeper into the abyss.

Keitaro sent his regards to Akari's mother and went to get some sleep at the hotel he rented.

Now it was morning, and he was on the platform waiting for his train to arrive.

When his train arrived, he set one foot into the train car, and had an hand holding onto the railing into the train. With one solemn look, he looked back at Ichigo town.

A pause.

He then boarded the train. A single tear in his eye.

------------Two weeks later------

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention!" The announcers voice boomed in the intercom.

"For our 100 meter freestyle swimming dash, we have in lane three Keitaro Urashima!"

There in Lane three of the swimming pool, stood Keitaro, on the diving board. With one had raised to indicate that he was ready.

Around his neck was a red ruby necklace, which he used his other hand to rub it gently.

"Ready!" The announceer said.

Keitaro took of his necklace.

"Set!"

Keitaro kissed it and threw it into the crowd.

It sailed in the air, and reached into the hands of Haruka Urashima who caught it in mid-air.

"Go!!"

With a smile, Keitaro dove into the water, along with 7 other people. With determintaion, he swam torwards the other side of the pool, as fast as he could.

Haruka, just stood up, cheering and rooting for her favorite nephew, along with Keitaro's parents.

-------------------------------------End of flash back---------------------------------------------------

-------Camp site--------

"And he then stopped competing becuase he told me, that......it was enough for him." Haruka said finishing the story.

Every one around the fire just stood into Haruka's eyes. To see if she was lying, to she if she was joking, to see if this was all a hoax, or just somthing to tell during a campfire.

But saw none of that.

They noticed right away that this was no lie.

All of them just had amazement in their faces.

Each one of them started to look at each other.

"Wow....I never knew that about Keitaro....." Naru thought

"Aaauu, Sempai competed in swimming competitions!" Shinobu thought, with a blush on her face.

Mitsune, Motoko, and Asuna thought of nothing, and just replayed the whole story in their heads.

Silently, Haruka made her way into her tent, and went right to sleep, too tired to do anymore. Soon after, everyone followed suit. They reached their own corresponding tent, and slowly fell into a slumber in the forest.

----------Beach---------

"And I decided that last competition would be my last one I would ever compete in, and it has been my last one." Keitaro said finishing the story.

"B-but why!" Sakura said, a bit confused.

"I....I don't know Sakura-chan...it's just that in my mind....that was enough for me...."

Sakura blankly stared at her father, and just nodded.

"Ok....." She said, but before letting out a yawn.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you're tired, let's go to sleep." Keitaro said, picking up the sleepy girl, and headed towards their campsite.

"Good night Papa."

She then fell asleep in his arms.

Keitaro simply continued to walk, into the forest, with the moon, and lake behind him. Both of them seemed to be smiling down at the two.

--------Next morning--------

It was early in the morning and Asuna woke up with the sun beating down form the tent's door, into her eyes. She rubbed her temples, and opened her tent door.

She noticed everyone else was still sleeping, except for two. Those two where Sakura, and Keitaro. Considering they were supposed to be asleep with her in the tent, and they aren't in the tent, then they should be out somewhere.

She made her way out of the forest, and into the beach, still in her pajamas, and heard some splashing noise. When she reached the top of the hill besides the lake. What she saw astonished her.

There was Sakura and Keitaro, in their bathing suits, swiming in the lake, early in the morning. Keitaro is teaching Sakura how to swim, and Sakura, with a wide smile on her face, seemed to be enjoying the lesson. Asuna stood on the hill she was on and leaned on the single tree perched on top of it. Looking down into the lake, seeing two of the most important people in her life, having a great time.

A pause.

Asuna then retreated back into the forest.

At their campsite she packed all her stuff in her backpack for the long trip back to the Hinata-sou.

A pause

After packing she looked at her back pack.

Unzipped it.

Carefully reached her hand in it, and pulled out her bathing suit.

She then took of her pajamas and put her bathing suit on as fast as she could.

Then sprinted out of her tent, and at the direction of the lake. Going to meet up and have some fun with her family, down by the lake, in this glorious morning.

_-------------**End of chapter 14**--------------_

_---------------------------------------_**END OF ACT 1--------------------------------------------------------**

_all right..i hoped you like this chapter......first time i made someone die...but hey!!! lol..well that concluded this arc AND this Act...going to Act 2!!! Look foreward to it.**

* * *

**__-------**Next chapter **_-------- 

_**A N**__**ew light  
**Start of Act 2: Chapter 15  
_A Cry for Help


	15. Start of Act 2: A Cry for Help Pt 1

ALL RIGHT!!!! CHAPTER 15!!! Wooot! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own love hina... dood odd do od dood odod od od o!!!

"BLeh" Speech  
_"Bleh" _Thought  
**Bleh **Sound effects  
-------- Scene change / Time change

**--------Start of Act 2-------------------**

_**A New light  
**Chapter 15  
_A cry for help. Pt.1

A week has passed since that faithful picnic, and camping trip for the now 16 year old Shinobu. Everyone packed up, left Cruxis Lake, and came home to continue their lives in the Hinata-sou.

It was now a fine Tuesday afternoon at the Hinata-sou. Spring was clearly evident as Keitaro was perched on the wooden floor outside at the courtyard. He was just laying there, arms folded back, and his hands supporting his head as he observing the sky and the top of the Sakura trees.

The air was nice and cold, giving Keitaro occasional chills threw out his body. Gentle breezes blew in from the east, making the trees around Keitaro to shiver and sway while sakura leaves started to fall from the sky. This gave the atmosphere a calm, serene feel, perfect for a short nap. He had one eye open as to not miss the sakura leaves gently swaying back and forth as it slowly came, coming down onto him, like a soft, pink, snowstorm.

Keitaro let out a long sigh....and started to close his eyes slowly.

Slowly...

They were now completly closed. He then started to drift to sleep......

"PAPA!!!!"

Keitaro jolted his eyes open to see Sakura, with her usual energetic, cheerful face, hovering above his sleeping form.

Sakura waved and smiled.

Keitaro smiled back.

"Hello Sakura-chan, back from school I see." Keitaro said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yup!! You look comfortable Papa, can I join?"

Keitaro was to tired to respond verbally but let out his arms upwards at her.

He nodded

Sakura bent down, layed besides the half asleep Keitaro on the floor, then squeezed and snuggled into his arms. She tossed around a bit and found a comfortable position by laying her head onto his chest, looking up at the majestic sky, his arms gently around her pulling her in a warm embrace, and her body perpendicular to his.

Silence.......

"Where's the other girls?" Keitaro asked yawning

Sakura turned her head slightly while still on his chest. Causing the young man to giggle from her head and hair tickling his side a little.

Sakura giggled back.

"There are still at their clubs." She said looking back up at the sky, but instead turned her head slowly this time to make Keitaro giggle some more.

"Haha, how about you Sakura-chan, why aren't you there? Shouldn't you be having a little fun?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I have to be here to make dinner today, and spend more time with you Papa." Sakura replied, still looking up at the blue cloudy sky.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have made dinner all by my self."

"Not if we are having a guest, Papa."

Keitaro cocked an eyebrow.

"A guest huh?"

Sakura nodded.

"Who, Sakura-chan?"

Just then a breeze blew in, sending a nice chill thru out both of their body. Sakura pulled Keitaro's arm closer to herself , while Keitaro pulled Sakura closer to himself at the same time. The trees swayed back and forth a little harshly for a time as the breeze passed thru before coming to an abrupt stop.

Both, then relaxed, and let out a sigh.

"Well, that was nice. That is why I love the spring." Sakura said closing her eyes.

"Becuase of the short cold breezes. Asuna, Papa, Mama, and I always used to pull each other into a warm embrace without ourselves noticing, when ever those sort of breezes pasts us by as we walk in the park."

A pause

"Just like what we just did......." Sakura finished

Keitaro smiled.

"Glad to be part of a tradition.." Keitaro whispered. "It is nice to hold someone for warmth, someone you care about..."

"Yeah, I think so too...."

Sakura stood up, pulling Keitaro up as well.

"....Well anyways, our freind is coming, and thats why I came here earlier then usual. Her name is Makie Sasaki. She is the same age as Shinobu, and we invited her over for dinner tonight!"

"Well we better be prepared, shall we?" Keitaro said, bowing down and pointing his hand forward torwards the kitchen, like a gentlemen.

"Yes we shall!"

Sakura proceeded torwards that direction, with Keitaro slowly following, still absorbing the spring air, as he made his way inside.

---------Hinata-sou Kitchen------An hour and a half later---------------

Naru's stomach gave a frightening growl, as she descended the staircase torwards her destination, which was the kitchen. She then rubbed her belly.

"I hope Keitaro is cooking something good today, and it better not be any curry food."

Naru then had a look of disgust etched on her face, as she remembered, herself eating Suu's food for a whole week. She stuck her tongue out as she stepped off the last step, into the living room. There Mitsune is once again on the sofa in the living room, sound asleep. Naru crept closer to the older women, and poked her side.

Mitsune giggled.

"Stop that, Keitaro...." Mitsune then softly mumbled in her sleep.

Naru, cocked an eyebrow and poked her side again, this time harder.

Mitsune groaned, twisted in her sleep, then opened one eye.

There Mitsune was greeted with Naru, standing by her side, with a finger pointer at her side.

She then groaned again, reached behind her head and...

**Whack**

Smacked Naru over her head with the sofa pillow.

"Ow!" Naru exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head gently.

"That's for waking me up, baka." She scolded, with a smile, and was now putting her feet up on the coffee table, so as to enjoy her favorite tv show as she picked up the remote and turned on the television.

Naru only chuckled and continued her walk to the kitchen, still rubbing her head.

"Ah, Naru, done studying?"

Naru looked up and realized that she was in the kitchen, there she looked at Keitaro.

Keitaro had a pink cooking apron on and it was labeled "Kiss the lovely cook!" on the front end. He was setting up the table, as so was Sakura who was right beside him. This made Naru blush a little at the sight of the womanized Keitaro.

"Eh? What wrong Naru?"

Naru, then shook off her blush, and got back on track.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong! And yes I'm finished studying for today, and I would like some food!"

Keitaro nodded with satisfaction to the answer, and continued to prepare dinner.

Naru, made her way to her seat, and sat down. But something was off.

She looked around the huge dinner table, and noticed Motoko's seat prepared for food.

"Keitaro, Motoko isnt here today, she is at her camping trip!"

Sakura perked up at the statement.

"Yea Naru Onee-chan! But my friend is coming for dinner. Her name's Makie Sasaki!" She said smiling widely.

Naru couldn't help but smile at the girls likingness to her friend.

"Is she coming around now Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, while setting down another set of plates.

As if on queue, The front doors open and the girls stepped inside one by one.

Shinobu was first, she had set her jacket on the coat rack.

"We're home!!!" She shouted as she came in.

Next was Asuna, with her cute little school uniform, and A sleeping Suu perched on her back.

"Papa, Sakura we're home!"

"ZzzZZzzZz"

Asuna didn't notice That her shoelace, had become undone, and tripped on them..

Trip!

"Eeeeepp!" Asuna yelped as she came crashing down to the floor.

"ZzzZzZz" Suu was still peacefully sleeping on Asuna's back.

Crash!

Both of the young girls were now sprawled all over the floor. Suu still having that dumb sleepy look on her face, and Asuna a bit annoyed and sandwiched between Suu, and the cold, hard, wooden floor.

"Aaauuu, you two all right?" Shinobu said bending down over the two.

"Yes….but Suu won't be…if….she…..doesn't…..GET OFF ME!!"

Shinobu sweat dropped, and picked up the foreigner, and settled her down on the sofa, next to Mitsune.

Mitsune only laughed at what just happened, and looked down at Suu's sleeping form.

But then a new voice filled her ears.

"Wow, Shinobu-chan, is it always so hectic here in the infamous Hinata-sou."

A kid, the same age as Shinobu, came into the women's view, as she rounded a corner. She had spiky, flaming red hair, which were pointing down, and reached up to her shoulders. She also had a childish, but yet mature look on her face.

"So you must be Makie-chan, aren't you?" She said, pointing at the young girl, but soon realized she was pointing with a sake bottle, and quickly hid it.

Makie looked at the Mitsune, and nodded.

"Yea, and you must be Mitsune Konno!"

"Yes, pleased to meat you Makie-chan."

"Same here Mitsune-Sempai!"

"Please please, Mitsune is fine."

"Ok Mitsune."

Both of them shook hands, and headed towards the dining room, with the others.

---------Dining Room----------

Makie entered the very sizable dining room, and found mostly every one sitting down. Mitsune, who was right besides her, sat down to her seat and joined them. Makie scanned the room and found a seat next to Sakura and Asuna, and another man. Sakura was motioning her to sit there.

She crept over and sat on the chair. She looked nervously at everyone else, who seemed to have their focus on the little girl.

"You must be Makie-chan, the girls have been talking about right?" Said the man inbetween Sakura and Asuna.

"Yes, mister....." She said curiously.

Keitaro scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, gomen, my name is Keitaro Urashima, also Sakura and Asuna's father."

Makie's eyes widen in surprise.

_"Kinda cute.....and young for a father..." _She thought. _"When did he have his chidlren..at age 11?"_

"Yes, I'm Makie Sasaki, Urashima-san."

"Please, you don't have to call me that, call me Keitaro." He insisted

"Well! You going to introduce me Keitaro?" Naru said glaring at Keitaro.

Keitaro sweatdropped

"Haha, gomen, Makie-chan, meet my study buddy and friend Naru Narusegawa."

"Hello Makie-chan, nice to meet you." She said standing up and bowing, then sitting back down.

"Same here Naru-sempai, Keitaro, nice to have met you both. "

"Hey hey, lets cut the chit-chat!! I'm Starving!!" Mitsune half yelled, and started to dig into her food. Then everyone followed.

Makie, then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Suu?"

Keitaro gave a light chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry, we will get her attention."

Makie looked curiously towards Keitaro.

"Tama-chan!" Sakura yelled causing Makie to flinch a bit.

Suddenly a little, cute, turtle came floating into the room, and perched herself up top of Asuna's head.

Asuna tried her best not to faint, but had a dizzy look on her face.

"I.....hate..turtles....aaagghh" she mumured trying to get back to her attention to her food.

"Now hurry, Tama-chan, get Suu for us!" Keitaro said

"Myuu!" Tama-chan saluted and flew off into the living room.

"Was that a flying turtle!!" Makie said with wide eyes.

"Haha, yes, and don't ask anymore, now eat." Keitaro whispered to her.

Makie shrugged it off and went back to eating

Only the sound of spoons and fork clashing into plate was heard, as everyone continued to eat.

Then......

"TURTLE!!!" was heard thru out the Hinata-sou.

Makie looked at the doorway to the living room, and saw Tama-chan fly ito the dining room, then out the nearest window.

"Turtle, turtle, turtle!" Suu chanted as she made her way into the dining room, but stopped.

She looked at the table full of food, and then started to drool.

"Mmmmmm fooooooooood!" Suu said as she dove to her chair and started to devour every thing in sight.

Makie blinked, looked around at everyone to see their reaction, but just saw them eating.

_"Ha, must happen all the time." _

She then went back to eating her food.

----------Apartment 302----------

Makie entered her home, and set her backpack on the ground. She went to the living room, and plopped down on her sofa, exhausted.

She had a wonderfull time with the people in the Hinata dorm. The dinner was fabulous, and she got to see Sakura, and Asuna's father, for the first time. She also got to see a flying turtle be used as bait for the always hungry Suu.

_"Sure is a lively place....there..in the Hinata-sou.."_

Her eyes started to get heavy as she lay on the sofa.

She couldn't help but close them, and drift into slumber.

Crreeaaak

**SLAM!!**

The banging of the front door, startled Makie back into reality. She jolted up straight, and looked franticly in the small, damp apartment.

"Fa-father?" She nervously said, now standing up and creeping to the doorway.

There she saw her father, completly drunk, has a cigeratte in one hand, and a bottle of sake in the other. Leaning on the closed door, his eyes half open, and looking everywhere.

"Fa-father, we-welcome home!" she started to say but was cut off by his voice.

"Maaaaakkkkiieee!!" he said, spewing out a horrid drunk odor from his mouth, that Makie can clearly smell.

She covered her nose and mouth to block the smell.

"Fa-father, where ha-have you been?" she asked

"Where have I been? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" he bellowed causing Makie to flinch and step back unto the sofa..

"I came home, and expect a freakin dinner for me, prepared!!" he continued to yell, and creep closer to her.

"But noooooooooooo! I find you no where, and no food what so ever!!"

He was now very close to Makie, and his drunk breath was now very present to her sense of smell, causing Makie to gag a bit.

"Then I had to go out, and get my own food, and now here I am!!! Now tell me little girl where the HELL were you!!"

By this time Makie was cowering and shaking uncontrollably. By just looking at the enranged face of her father, fear was ever so present in the young girl's body, and paralyzed her movements and speech.

"I- I- I- I- I- I..." she stuttered, at the verge of tears.

"Spit it out girl!!!" He yelled in front of her face.

"I was with a friend having dinner at her house!" She whispered.

"What?!? Speak up!" He spat at her face.

"I said, I WAS WITH A FRIEND!!!" She yelled back.

This only fed more fuel into the fire in his heart and mind, causing his face to get even more angrier and scarier.

"How.....dare....You....yell back..at..ME!!"

He reached for her hand, and grabbed it tight, then yanked her out of the sofa, making her stand up, and closer to himself. He used her arm, like a rope and whipped her around helplessly.

"Aaaahhh, Father please, it hurts! Ahh!" She pleaded, but it proved to be futile, his grip was to strong and further resistence would add to the immense pain.

"I think you need some more lessons girl!!!"

**Slap**

He then pushed her back on the sofa with a slap, but not before leaving a burn mark on her pretty face from his lit cigeratte butt, sending unpleasurable pain thru out her body.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" She shreiked in pain, as she landed on the sofa, holding her hand tight and shoving her head into the sofa cushion to numb the pain in her face.

Makie's father then started to lead his hand closer to the fallen form of Makie, but intsinct kicked in for her.

With a battle cry, she lifted her right leg up high, and fast and connected it to a very not so comfortable place in a man's anatomy.

**Smack**

"Ahhhh!" He screamed in a high pitch voice, while grabbing his groin region, while falling forwards into the sofa.

An opening!

Makie, got out of the sofa, just in time to not be sandwhiched by her drunk father.

She was now dashing towards her roo, still grabbing her hand. She reached her room and franticly looked all around for a place to hide. The closed closet caught her eye.

She ran to her closet.

Opened it, jumped in, and then closed it back up.

It was cold, and damp in there, but she felt somehow safe. A small ray of light was the only thing that was coming thru the small crack she left at the opening of the door.

_"Its over...its over..its over...."_ She thought franticly.

But a noise confirmed it might not be over.

"MAKIE!!!!"

The voice of her father echoed thru out the apartment room, and inside her closet.

"Where are you!!"

_"Please....please...don't make him find me..please..god....please" _She thought over and over again as she cried uncontrollably.

**Smash**

**Bam**

**Clatter**

The only noise she heard outside was that of the furniture being smashed, turned, twisted and the dishes being shattered all over the place.

"Makie!!!.....M....a...kie.." He said as he drifted into fatigue, and tiredness.

Then he fell unto the ground, out cold. The sake bottle, rolling away from his limp body.

**Thump**

Silence......

_"Mama....Mama......Mama..." _Was the only thing in her mind, as she hugged her legs to her chest, and buried her head into them. She was rocking back and forth, while sobbing inside the cold, lonely place in her closet.

Only a stuffed bear by her side looking at her....

......with solemn eyes.

**--------End Of Chapter 15----------**

Please Read and Review!! helps me alot. LoL okie dokie hopes you all liked it!! cause i know i did!! I also hope you hate Makie's father....


	16. A Cry for Help Pt 2 Final

OKIE!!....one of my quickest updates since school started...and...HERE IT IS!! 

"Bleh"-- Speech  
_"Bleh -- Thought  
_**Bleh -- Sound effect  
**------ -- Scene change / Time change

**Disclamier:** I do not own any of Ken's work..which include Love hina, and Negima..YOU HERE ME!! NONE!!........now i'm sad.

_**A New light  
**Chapter 16  
_A Cry for Help Pt 2 Final.

It was pouring hard outside, in the hospital room Makie was currently in. The sound of rain cascading down the window echoed throughout the entire building, giving off a misty and depressing mood.

**Beep.....Beep......Beep......**

A heart monitor stood beside an occupied bed. Beeping strong and with a slow rythm, indicating the stable condition of the woman on the hospital bed. Makie was sitting on a chair not far from the bed, her attention focused toward the woman sleeping soundly as the rain poured endlessly.

Makie watched as the woman's chest rose and fell, steadily.

**Beep......Beep......Beep..... **

The monitor still made the steady beeping sound, as Makie looked up at the clock positioned over the doorway leading to the hall way.

"_7:00...." she thought. "Time for school..."_

With that, she stood up, got her backpack and went towards the door.

She stopped at the edge of the room. Taking another look back at the woman, and stared at her sleeping form.

"_Sleep well...Mama......"_

She faced back to the exit, and slowly left the room.

**Beep......Beep......Beep......**

The monitor was still beeping in the quiet, deserted hospital room.

--------School-----1st Period---------

Asuna entered the classroom, closely following Shinobu and Sakura. She held her books tight to her chest, as she sat down with the rest of the class. She recognized everyone coming in, but one was missing.

Makie wasn't here. She also wasn't with them as they boarded the train towards school.

She usually was first in class, considering she was the class president, but Asuna just didn't have a good feeling about her being this late, it wasn't like her.

Asuna leaned forward, to Shinobu's desk, and whispered at her ear.

"Where's Makie-chan? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

Shinobu could only sigh, and nod her head in confusion.

"I don't know, but I bet you she was at the hospital." Shinobu said turning her attention to the blackboard.

Asuna gave a puzzled look.

"Hospital? Why?"

Shinobu looked down and started to play with her thumbs.

"Because that's where her mother is."

Asuna's eyes widened just a bit.

"Her mother...is kind of sick....."

"What do you mean kind of sick?"

"Her mother, got into a major car accident about a month ago, she's currently in the hospital, in a coma. She hasn't woken up ever since. So Makie visits her in the hospital often."

Asuna slumped back unto her chair.

Just at that moment, Makie entered the room as the bell rang.

**Brriiinnnngg!**

Makie quickly took her seat besides Asuna, and got her notebook out so she could be ready for class.

Asuna, Shinobu, and Sakura's eyes widen in surprise at the young girls appearance.

Makie had bandages on her left hand that extended from her palm to her wrist. On her face was also a cotton square bandage, that was taped on her right cheek.

Everyone in class whispered to each other. Asuna, Sakura, and Shinobu walked over to Makie's seat and hovered over her.

Makie looked up, looked at the three, then....

...smiled!

"Wassup guys!" She said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Aaaauuu, what happened Makie-chan? What happened to your hand!?" Shinobu said with a worried face on her.

"Yeah, and your cheek, it looked like you were attacked by a dog?!" Sakura said, poking the bandages, very gently.

"........." Asuna kept silent.

"Hahahhaa, your exactly right Sakura-chan! A huge pitbull attacked me yesterday, when I was walking back home!" Makie said laughing.

"Aaaauuu, I hope you didn't get hurt so bad!"

"Don't worry Shinobu, I didn't get hurt that bad, I was able to run away from him!"

Sakura then jumped up and flexed her muscles.

"Yeah! Makie is a strong gal! No dog nor man can do her in!!" She shouted causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Everyone except for Asuna, she was looking at the happy, laughing face of Makie, with narrowed eyes and suspicion.

-".........."

---------- Girl's Bathroom---------

It was now lunch time, and everyone had went to the cafeteria for a nice lunch, except for Makie. She was at the girl's bathroom as she was hovering over the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, panting gently.

Silence.

She turned on the cold water, and let the water rush out for a while. She then cupped her hands and put them under the faucet, letting the water run threw her hands. With one fluid motion, she splashed some water on her face.

She looked back up at the mirror. She could clearly see herself, the brim of her hair was soaked, and her face dripping with water. She was panting a bit heavier now. Slowly she closed her eyes.

Just then the bathroom door opened, Asuna stepped in.

Makie's eyes opened, and she turned her head to the right.

Both of them locked eyes, and were now looking at each other intently.

"Asu-Asuna, he-hello." She stuttered.

Asuna didn't say a word, but was still glaring at her.

"Wh-what is it Asuna?"

Asuna started walking forward, and she was now right in front of Makie. She was looking up with the same soul piercing stare while Makie was looking down, all confused.

Asuna reached in her pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief, and gave it to Makie.

Makie smiled, and wiped her wet face off with the towel.

Asuna just stood there watching. Not saying a word, but just looking at her.

"Thanks Asuna-chan, I needed that." Makie said giving back the handkerchief.

Asuna took it back, pocketed and started to leave.

She stopped mid-way.

"Makie-chan....." Asuna finally said, her back facing the older girl.

"You....didn't get attacked by a dog did you....?" She spoke softly, but loud enough for Makie to hear. She widened her eyes, surprised.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She said trying to sound innocent.

Asuna only sighed.

"Makie-chan.....you can lie to my sister...you can lie to Shinobu...but you can't lie to me..my training in the martial arts helps me in noticing your aura..and right now....I see great turmoil, Makie-chan."

Makie averted her eyes, not having the courage to look at the 10 year old girl.

Asuna kept silent.

So did Makie.

Asuna then started to leave again, but stopped again at the door.

"You don't have to tell me now Makie-chan, but don't expect me to just sit around, when a friend is in trouble. You can always depend on me, Sakura, and Shinobu, to be there for you. You just have to speak up."

Makie was still looking away.

Asuna looked back and saw here crying a little. She looked back to the door and started to walk away when she was suddenly pulled into a hug from behind. A pair of arms wrapped around her neck, and a forehead digging into the back of Asuna's head.

"Ple-please....don't go Asuna-chan, I'll tell you everything. Just....don't leave me?" Makie said while crying in Asuna's hair.

Asuna turned around, and hugged the distraught girl, as she cried in the bathroom.

"Ok...ok..."

------Outside apartment 302------

Keitaro was standing right outside room 302, Makie's home. It was still raining outside so his coat was drenched with water, dripping unto the floor in the hallway he was standing in.

A million thoughts were running threw his mind as he was just standing there and looking at the door. The story that Asuna had told him while they were taking a bath was one of the thing running threw his mind.

-------Hinata spring----Earlier today------

Keitaro was perched on top of a rock with a towel around his waist, as he was gently scrubbing Sakura's hair. Sakura however was sitting in the hot spring, enjoying Keitaro's gentle hands and the nice warm water around her body. She could feel the soap bubbles, in her hair, as Keitaro massaged her head.

Asuna watched as Sakura melted in Keitaro's treatment, as she too was scrubbing her leg. Then a thought came to her, that caused her to stop momentarily. The vision of Makie crying, and hugging her came into view.

Asuna blinked.

Keitaro just finished, washing Sakura's hair, when he noticed Asuna stop scrubbing and just stood there motionless, naked, and the soap towel mid way up her leg.

"Asuna-chan? What's wrong?" Keitaro said as Sakura stood up from her position and crept over towards the young girl.

"Huh?" Asuna said as she snapped out of her train of thought. "Oh nothing! Don't worry."

Sakura only patted Asuna on the head.

"Don't make us worry like that, Asuna-chaaaaaan!" She said playfully as she went up to the changing room to get changed.

Asuna smiled.

Keitaro was looking at Asuna.

Asuna looked back at Keitaro.

A pause.

"Papa……can you scrub my hair too…?" She said softly.

Keitaro smiled.

"Sure, come over here."

He motioned her to come to him, as he was preparing the soap.

Asuna cracked a small smile, as she stood up, and brought herself closer, and sat in front of Keitaro, her back facing him.

Keitaro then started to scrub her hair. Asuna relaxed into it, and just sat there waiting for the right time to talk.

A couple minutes passed, with complete silence.

"Papa…." Asuna said turning her head a little to face him partially.

"Hmm?"

"Um…..do you remember Makie-chan?"

Keitaro looked up at the sky and thought for a bit.

"Yea, she was your friend that came over yesterday? She looked like a nice girl!"

Keitaro kept scrubbing.

"Well, Papa….there is a problem…." Asuna nervously said.

The smile on Keitaro's face slowly faded away.

"What happened Asuna-chan?"

A serious tone could be heard in his voice as he stopped scrubbing and wrapped his arms around the depressed little girl's neck. Pulling her into an embrace as she was looking down into the water.

"Well…she came into school, all roughed up…..she had bandages over her hand, and cheek."

Keitaro's eyes widened.

"What happened Asuna-chan?"

"She said she was attacked by a dog…."

Silence.

"But she was lying…right Asuna-chan…." He said as if reading her mind.

She could only nod, and go on with the story.

"Yes, she was, instead of the dog that did it….it was her father." She said in a sad voice while nearing the end.

The word "father" pierced Keitaro like a molten hot knife point.

"You mean to say…her father is abusing her, and that's why she has all those bandages on…"

Asuna nodded once more.

"It all started about a month ago, when Makie's mother was involved in a car accident, she's now in the hospital, and in a coma."

Keitaro only listened as she went on.

"Then after that, her dad got depressed, and started to drink…..a lot. Then his temper got worse and worse, now he is abusive."

"What's his name?"

"Miguel Sasaki, and he is 35 years old."

Keitaro just looked at Asuna and soaked in all the information he just heard.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Papa?" she asked almost in a pleading voice, and on the verge of tears.

"Yeah….don't worry, I'll do something about it, I _**promise.**_ Just don't worry, ok Asuna-chan." he said, while emphasizing the word promise.

"And I never break my promises…" Keitaro thought as he reached Asuna's side, and tickled her to break the tension.

The only thing heard throughout the Hinata spring would be a cheerful laughter roaring from within it.

-------Back to Keitaro-------Right Outside the Apartment door--------

Keitaro was blankly staring at the door.

A hand reached over his shoulder and patted it.

Keitaro looked over and saw, Haruka with her usual cigarette in her mouth and the emotionless face she had on.

"Don't worry Keitaro….I'm right here, you won't do this alone."

Keitaro released a sigh.

He had told Haruka about this little predicament, and she had agreed to come along with him, for her own reasons.

Keitaro faced the door and knocked on it.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it!" A voice came thru the door, in an angry tone.

The door then flushed open, revealing a man. He was well built, with a plain t-shirt and boxers on. He had the same vibrant red hair Makie had and a pissed off look on his face. It was also evident that he had been drinking recently from his appearance.

"What do you want!?" he half-yelled as he eyed Keitaro.

Keitaro however did not flinch at the older man's intimidation. He stood tall, and faced him, in eye level while smelling the drunk breath the large man was releasing into his nostrils.

"For Makie, and Asuna…" He thought.

"Hello Sasaki-san, My name's Keitaro Urashima, and I have come to talk about your daughter, Makie."

Makie's father did not react kindly to that statement. His face frowned even more, and his anger rose, due to his alcohol level.

"What did she do this time!!" He yelled practically waking up everyone in the apartment building, as he marched straight into the living room.

Haruka and Keitaro both went wide eyes as they chased after the older man into the room.

"No! Sasaki-san, its nothing bad!" Keitaro yelled, but was heard by deaf ears.

"Makie!! Where the HELL are you!!" he yelled as he entered the kitchen.

Makie was preparing a meal, as she heard the enraged voice of her father. She dropped the knife she was holding and was now shaking in fear.

"Wh-what is it father?" she said backing up as he came into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing in that so called school of yours, you better now be doing any drugs or I'll smack you!" he roared.

Makie took a step back.

Miguel reared his right hand over his head. Aimed, and brought it down hard.

Keitaro entered the kitchen just as Makie's father had his hand over his head, and….

…..swung it down hard.

Something blurred past Keitaro as he desperately ran towards the abusive father.

Catch!

Miguel's hand was grabbed half way by another hand.

Both Makie, and Miguel looked over and found Haruka, behind Miguel, with a look of anger that has never been seen before from the women.

"Don't you lay a hand on her…!" She slowly said, with a menacing voice.

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled as he overpowered Haruka, and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand.

Smack!

Haruka was sent tumbling towards the dining table.

Keitaro jumped in between his Aunt and the table and used himself as a cushion for the her.

SMASH!

Both of them went crashing into the dining table, causing a load bang to be heard. Miguel just watched and walked forward towards the mess.

"What gives you the right to barge in here, and tell ME what to do! Who do you think you are!"

Haruka's eyes opened slowly and felt Keitaro behind her. Fortunately for her Keitaro took most of the fall, and was able to keep her conscious. However Keitaro was out cold.

"Thanks Keitaro." She whispered, and stood up.

She faced the man blinded by a whole days full of drinking and rage.

"I'm Haruka Urashima! That's who I am! And don't you forget it!" She yelled, spat her cigarette, and charged the man.

Miguel threw a punch to her face, but was easily dodged. Haruka tackled him in the gut, sending both of them into the kitchen wall.

Bang!

"Oooophh" Miguel said as he reached the wall, he looked down and saw Haruka rear her hand and arm and punch his stomach.

Miguel got the wind knocked out of him, as he was mercilessly pummeled by several more punches. However his strong body served him well, and after the 5th punch, he reached his hand to Haruka's hair, and clenched it tight.

Haruka gasped in pain, and clenched her teeth as she was brought up by the threads of her hair. Using this opportunity, Miguel grasped Haruka's tender neck with his other hand constricting the women's air circulation.

"Urashima-san!" Makie said helplessly as she watched the fight in horror.

"!!" Haruka tried to breath but the grip to her wind pipe was too tight. She instinctively put both her hands on the arm that was used to grasp her neck, and tried to pry it loose.

He answered by spinning the both of them around so now Haruka was on the wall.

Miguel grinned. "You little wench, I'll teach you!"

He let go of her hair, and reared that arm back and made a fist.

Haruka could only watch as the fist was about to come clashing into her face.

Miguel had wide crazy eyes as he prepared his swing.

A hand reached over his shoulder, and grasped it.

Miguel winced in pain, and looked behind himself, arm still reared back.

There stood Keitaro, behind him and with a pissed off look.

"You….BASTERD!!!" he yelled. He spun Miguel using the tight grip he had on his shoulder.

Now Miguel was dizzy and confused, as he was now facing Keitaro.

"This is for hurting Makie-chan!"

Keitaro swung hard at the man's stomach.

Swwooosh.

Bang!

Miguel was forced to his knees after receiving that blow.

"And this is for hurting Haruka!!" he roared, as he lifted his knee up.

Smash!

Keitaro kneed the down man's head hard, causing him to fall to the ground hard.

Silence..

Haruka, by this time, had composed her self, and regained her breath.

Makie however was looking straight into Keitaro's eyes.

Keitaro shifted his head, and met Makie's eyes.

They both stared for a whole minute.

Keitaro softly said "…Don't' worry...everything is fine now…."

Makie couldn't help but rush into the man, and hug him from the waist. She released a river of tears as she hugged him tightly.

Keitaro only smiled and patted her on the head.

Haruka made a small smile as she pulled out another cigarette.

Riiiing, Riiiiing.

The phone began to ring. Haruka walked over to the phone, also making sure she walked ON the unconscious form of Miguel.

She picked it up.

"Sasaki residence."

Both Keitaro and Makie, only saw her nod a few times, and hung up the phone.

"Makie-chan…" she said in a monotone voice.

The young girl perked up and released Keitaro but was still leaning on him just a bit.

"H-hai..?"

"Your mother is awake.." she said with a grin.

Keitaro's eyes widened.

Makie had a flow of emotions streaming inside her, ranging from happiness to relief.

She then fainted right on the spot, forcing Keitaro to catch her.

Keitaro just laughed a bit and carried the fainted form of Makie, to the sofa. Haruka, meanwhile, also chuckled a bit as she phoned the police of their current situation.

---------Hinata-sou--------Next day--------

It was now the following night since that faithful confrontation, and Makie hasn't left the hospital for school or anywhere since then. Miguel, on the other hand, had been taken by the police, and placed in rehab, for his drinking and anger problems.

Keitaro was currenty sitting on the sofa in the living room, as he stared outside into the night sky.

Everyone had fallen asleep before him. His daughters sprawled on top of each other, as they lay near Keitaro on the sofa. Naru and Mitsune, laying on separate sofa's sleeping soundly, a textbook on Naru's head covering her face. Motoko in a meditative trance, with Suu behind her sleeping. Shinobu however was in the kitchen putting everything away.

Ding, dong!

The doorbell rang, and Keitaro slowly got up to answer it. Shinobu got their first however to find Makie, with bags all over her.

"M-Makie-chan?" Shinobu said with surprise in her voice.

"Hello Shinobu, Keitaro."

She bowed, and walked near Keitaro.

"Is there a room available for me Kannrin-san, because I would like to be a tenant in this dorm!"

Keitaro looked at Makie with a cheery look.

"Of course there is Makie-chan. For you …of course there is."

Both Keitaro and Makie looked at each other and smiled.

Shinobu looked dumbfounded and surprise at the same time.

"Aaaauuuuu!!"

-------------------**End of chapter 16---------------------**

Proof-read and reviewed by Jerails.

I hope you liked it!! The final chapter of this arc!! and remember..Read and review!! lol


	17. Adjustments

**Disclaimer:** ...I do not own Love Hina.....

"Bleh" - Speech  
**Bleh - sound effects  
**_"Bleh" - Thought  
_**"_Bleh"- Computer text  
_**---Bleh---- - Scene/Time Change

_**A New Light  
**Chapter 17  
_Adjustments

**Brrrriiiiinnnnnngg!!**

Makie's eyes jolted open as her hand unconsciously put her hand under her pillow and...

**Bash!**

The alarm clock was smashed into oblivion as the huge hammer she now held onto smashed directly on the noisy clock.

Makie groggily started to get out of her bed as she rubbed her eyes. She stretched half-heartedly at her bedside.

It was her first time getting up in a different house, or in this case, a dorm. The past two day were total chaos for her.

First it was when Keitaro and Haruka came over her house to 'deal' with her father. She saw the horrid fight that went on in her house and her father being taken away by the officials.

Second was her mother. As fate had it, right when her father was taken away by the police, her mother woke up from her coma state. She spent most if the day yesterday with her in the hospital room, just talking.

They were able to catch up on a lot of stuff as they talked, but the real issue both of them had was where she would stay. Makie's mother, Marguerite Sasaki, was to weak to go home just yet, and the doctor feared the risk of her going back to a coma. So the issue of her living arrangements were in question.

Makie thought of two words that would change her life forever.

Hinata dorm.

She had asked her mother for permission to live at the dorm where her friends lived. Fortunately, she agreed, before falling back into her coma state. Makie however was informed by the docters her mother would infact wake up soon, just that she would revert back to this state randomly, and it would take around a year to fully heal.

She arrived in Hinata-sou late last night, and was greeted with open arms. Keitaro had given her a room, and a sizable fee, which she could pay easily due to her situation.

Now here she was, stretching besides her new bed, in this new living environment, and curious on how this breezy, cool Saturday would turn out.

Makie went over to her closet, and picked out her attire for the day. She picked her usual pink and white stripped T-shirt, and denim jeans. She combed her short, red hair, while she walked up to her bed.

There on her bed laid her ipod. Her trusty mp3 player that she held dear to her heart. It was the last present she got from her parents before the car accident that scattered her family into pieces.

She picked it up. Pocketed the small device in her jeans, put one earphone plug into her right ear while letting the other ear phone plug dangle on her chest, and in-between her breasts.

She looked in the vanity mirror thaw was placed on the corner of her room, to see her reflection.

"_All right....I think its time to head out now!" She thought as she nodded in satisfaction._

She was heading towards the door to the hall way outside ,when....

**Smash!, Bang, Boom!!**

Smashes and collisions could be heard coming threw the door. Makie quickly scurried to the door, and opened it.

She looked left, and then right, but no one was there until...

"Mo-Motoko-chan! Please!! I-it was an a-accident!" Keitaro said as he turned the corner, stepping into Makie's view. He was running towards her with horror etched in his face as he completely passed by her.

"You stepped into the springs as we were taking a bath, for the 7th time!!! That's not an accident, Urashima!" Motoko said as she too turned the corner into the hallway, coming into her view.

"You shall pay for your acts of perversion!" she roared as she passed Makie's stunned form in the middle of the hallway. The dangling earphone plug blowing to her side, as Motoko passed with incredible speed.

"Kyyyaaa!!" Was the only thing that was heard when Keitaro disappeared into the long hallway, with Motoko close behind him holding her sword tight in hand.

"......." Makie was still just standing there, with a cocked eyebrow, and sweat dropped.

She then walked slowly towards the kitchen.

There was every one else, sitting quietly, eating their breakfast.

**Smash! Bam! Boom!**

"Get back here Urashima!!"

With the shouting of Motoko and the screams from Keitaro acting as the background noise, the rest of the tenants of the Hinata-Sou ate with peace.

Makie sat down in between Shinobu and Sakura, and watched as everyone continued to eat, ignoring the helpless screams of the kanrinrin still echoed throughout the halls.

Makie nudged Sakura with her elbow, causing her to stop mid way from drinking her milk.

"Hmm?" she murmured while finishing her glass of milk.

"Um..Sakura-chan..do you notice..that your father...is being chased by Motoko..with a sword?!?"

Sakura looked at Makie and smiled.

"Don't worry, Makie-chan, You get used to this, sooner or later. Keitaro is very..durable...so you don't have to worry about him getting hurt."

"Yeah, before these two came here, we'd always beat the crap out of Keitaro for his perverted actions. However, now it's not so frequent anymore. He hasn't done anything perverted in a while, except for today..." Naru interrupted.

Asuna only nodded as Naru finished talking and went back to eating. "Yes, at first I was worried....but after a while, I let them do as they wish, because I have noticed Papa's very impressive stamina, and his tolerance for abuse."

"How, Asuna-chan?" Makie asked.

"Um...heh..I kinda...sent him flying into a far away lake."

Makie sweat dropped.

"Oookkiiee...I'll just eat breakfast now."

"Good idea.."

**Booooooom!!**

The sounds of more bashing, and explosions could be heard in the background.

"Kyyyaaaaa!! Please Motoko-ch......." Keitaro's voice rang thru the halls and kitchen but was horribly cut off near the end of his plea.

Silence.

-

-

-

"More Cocoa Puffs please!!" Suu said aloud while offering her bowl to Asuna.

Asuna sweat dropped.

---------Living room-----A few hours later-----

Makie was laying on the coach, besides Sakura, and Shinobu who were sleeping in this sunny afternoon. She had both her earphone plugs on and was listening to some calm acoustic music, while reading a book.

This is what she liked to do during her spare time, listen to some calm music, while reading a book or manga she bought a while ago. Sakura in the meantime was snoring away after a tough battle in Mario Kart with Suu, while Shinobu just watched them both.

That was another observation she took while staying in the Hinata dorm for the first time. That Suu, and Sakura would always battle each other in a video game, and it would be very intense. Suu would lose every time, and throw her controller on the ground, but would be happy for Sakura. Then ask for a rematch. Shinobu would only watch as the two would play again, and again, and again.

Makie stopped reading and looked at Sakura, and just giggled at the girl's carefree attitude.

Makie then looked outside to find Asuna and Motoko battling it out at the courtyard. Another observation Makie made were the lessons Asuna was taking from Motoko. She was informed by Keitaro that Motoko was from a long line of Samurai bent on destroying evil spirits, and Asuna was the daughter of one of the top martial artists in the world. So it was obvious those two would have a teacher and student relationship.

"Baka! That's not how you solve the problem!!!" Naru shouted from her room.

Then there was Keitaro and Naru. They would always be up in Naru's room, studying. Asuna told her that her Papa and Naru had to get into Toudai, and that both of them would help each other get there. Asuna also said that Keitaro failed the exams three times and need Naru's help. Who happened to fail the exam also.

**Bang, Smash, Boom!**

More shouts and smashes were coming form Naru's room now, and Makie could only sigh at the two. She then continued to go back to her reading, when suddenly Sakura stood up from her place.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan!" Makie said looking at the sleepy girl.

"….." Sakura just stood there, eyes half open, and just staring.

"Um…Sakura-chan?" She said, but no response came from the girl.

Suddenly Sakura leapt in the air and landed on top of Makie, and grabed her by the waist burying her head in Makie's breasts.

"Sa-sakura-chan?!" She said with surprise.

"Mmmmmm Makie has big breasts…I hope I get those kind of breasts when I grow up…" Sakura mumbled.

By this time Makie was trying to pry the young girls body off of her self, but was having no luck.

"She is prolly sleepwalking…" Makie thought, so she let Sakura hug her for sometime.

After a good 10 minutes, Sakura became limp and fell asleep, releasing the bear hold she held on Makie. Makie relieved a sigh, as she placed the girl on top of Suu, who immediately enclosed the girl with a hug.

Makie giggled. When the door bell rang.

Ding, Dong.

Makie then ran towards the door and opened it. There stood a box, about half her height, and it said "Alienware Computers" right in the front!

It was the computer she had ordered for herself, so she could kill time and download more music for herself. She couldnt notain herself any longer.

"Yay!!" she screamed in joy, as she used her own strength to pick up the box ,and scurry to her room with it.

When she got back, she now had the daunting task of putting the very advance computer all together.

Silence.

Makie sweat dropped.

"I think I'll wake up Suu now…."

-------------Makie's room-----30 minutes later-----

"There you go Makie-chan! All done, now I have to go kick Keitaro in the face now!!" Suu said as she ran outside.

"Thanks!! Suu!" She said right when the brown little girl left the room.

She looked at her newly acquired computer with joy, and sat down in front of it.

She stretched her fingers and arm.

Went to instant messenger and started to type.

****

Welcome please sign in.

Screen name: TheOne

Password: Makie Sasaki

Who do you wish to talk to: AdventureGirl

Connecting……………

Bring!

The Instant messenger window popped up and Makie started to talk with the girl.

****

TheOne: Wassup!!

AdventureGirl: Makie!! No time no see!…or…is it read? Lol

TheOne: lol, yea I just had some…problems.

AdventureGirl: Yea…Me and Papa just heard what happened to you, r u okay?

TheOne: Yea, I'm okay! . So don't worry! Anyways how's Uncle doing?

AdventureGirl: You mean Papa! He is doing fine . We are in Mol Mol right now, excavating, in some run down ruin.

TheOne: Well Uncle is a an archeologist. And I did go with him sometimes while he had his little "trips".

AdventureGirl: Yea……………… but he can be a bit overprotecive sometimes.

TheOne: Yea, there are traps in those caves and ruins, and he is my mom's brother, lol.

AdventureGirl: Speaking of your mom, how is she doing? She still in a coma?

TheOne: Well, not exactly…… She got out of a coma, and we had a little chat, so now I'm here in an all girl's dorm.

AdventureGirl: Hahaha, how is it over there?

TheOne: Well, its kind of hectic over here, with all the girls, and the male Kannrin.

AdventureGirl: …………….

TheOne: Wha?

AdventureGirl: Male….Kannrin….in an all girls dorm………r u sure he isn't a pervert….

TheOne: Hahaha no, he isn't.

AdventureGirl: Bet you he's a dork!

TheOne: Nope, the complete opposite, He has two daughters of his own, that lives here, and he is only 21!

AdventureGirl: …..Bet you he's still a dork…..

TheOne: …..shut up!!

AdvebtureGirl: Dork! Dork! Dork! Dork! Dork!

TheOne: SHUT UP!!! OR ILL STRANGLE YOU!!! .

AdventureGirl: Hahaha okie okie okie.

TheOne: Good!

"Makie!!! Dinner is ready!!!" Shinobu's voice called out from downstairs.

****

TheOne: Oh! I have to go eat some delicious food for dinner! brb!

AdventureGirl: aaaahhhh! Me want some delicious food toooooo!

TheOne: lol, no! Now I have to go! C ya! And say hello to Seta for me!

AdventureGirl: T-T

The One signed out.

Makie then turned off her computer, and ran downstairs, for her dinner.

---------Mol Mol Apartments-------Afternoon------

****

TheOne: lol, no! Now I have to go! C ya! And say hello to Seat for me!

AdventureGirl: T-T

The One signed out.

A Little girl, with blonde ponytail hair, was sitting in front of the Computer letting out a sigh as her cousin left the chatroom. She then signed out herself, and went to the kitchen to get herself a sandwhich.

When she entered the kitchen there stood a man, on the kitchen stool making himself a sandwhich.

"You read my mind Papa." She shouted as she entered the kitchen.

The man looked towards the young girls walking form, as it crept closer to him. He smiled and took the girl by the arm pits and laid her on his lap.

"Well two great minds think alike! Right…..Sara?" He said as he handed a sandwich to the girl.

Sara happily accepted it and took a bite out of it. Right then the phone rang.

**Riiiiing Riiing.**

Seta picked up the phone. Meanwhile Sara was eating her sandwich as Seta kept busy on the phone.

"Come Sara! We have some digging to do!" He said hanging up the phone.

"Ok Papa!" She said taking the last bite of her sandwich.

**------End of chapter 17** -------------

All right...I introduced Sara and Seta!! FOOOLS!! lol soo......Read and Review lol and i hope you like em!! XD


	18. Sara And Seta Pt 1

_**A New light  
**Chapter 18  
_Sara and Seta. Pt 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!! Suu!!" Boomed a pissed off Asuna.

In the depths of the Hinata-sou, one could see the running forms of Suu, and Sakura. Both with an article of clothing clenched in their hands, while running full speed in the narrow hallways of the dorm.

"Never!!! We shall never give away the valuable treasures of our enemies!" Suu shouted, causing Sakura to giggle as the two ran as fast as they could, from an enraged Asuna.

The pissed off girl was closely following the two troublemakers, with only a wet, soggy towel over her small, water dripping body.

Asuna gritted her teeth, as she thought of a plan.

She then smiled devilishly, as she jumped into the air, and her body blurred out of vision.

Suu and Sakura continued to run, not realizing they were not being chased anymore. Then Sakura sensed it.

Both Suu and Sakura looked behind them selves as they continued to run.

.......Nothing......

Suu and Sakura looked each other, as they turned the corner, heading towards Suu's room.

They then looked up at the ceiling.

"!!!!" The jaws of the two girls literally dropped to the floor, as they saw the wet form of Asuna, running on top of the ceiling. With legs blurring, and with a cocky look on Asuna's face, she looked down at her helpless victims.

With a battle cry she dove towards the two, and tacked them to the ground.

**Tackle! Smash!**

The three went stumbling unto the ground, with Asuna griping the shirt collars of her sister and roommate wrestling both of them to submition.

As the dust settled, Asuna decided to 'punish' the two even more, by mercilessly tickling the two of them!

The two went into a submitted position, as Asuna's hands crept up and down both of their sides.

"Hahahaha! Stop! Hhahahah Okie okie!! Hahaha! I give!" Suu and Sakura said in unison dropping Asuna's clothes into the ground, causing her to stop her tickling spree and collect her attire.

Just then Keitaro came into view with a confused look on his face.

"What going on he...." Keitaro cut himself off and just stood there looking at the three, Asuna mostly.

Asuna cocked an eyebrow.

Keitaro tilted his head to the side.

He made a slight grin form on his face.

"Now tell me why, Suu and Sakura-chan are on the floor, while you, Asuna-chan, have no clothes on?!" Keitaro said still having the smile on his face, attempting to turn into a laugh.

Asuna quickly looked at her self.

She was completely naked and was hovering above both Suu and Sakura.

She blushed furiously, and covered her self partially.

"I-its not what you think Papa! R-really! Its not what you think?!" Asuna stuttered nervously, still blushing.

Suu and Sakura kept just silent but slight snickers could be heard from them.

"Oh really now Asuna-chan? What AM I thinking of the situation? Huh, Asuna-chan?" He replied wisely.

Asuna kept shifting her head from Sakura to her father rapidly. But sighed in defeat.

Keitaro chuckled. "Here Asuna-chan." He said as he threw her the towel she dropped during the chase. "Cover your self and get dressed!"

Asuna stopped blushing, and only nodded, as she wrapped the towel over her self.

"Okie Papa, but first brace yourself!" She said looking behind Keitaro.

Keitaro cocked his head to the side and looked behind.

"Brace for what?"

"KEITARO!!! You pervert!!" Naru yelled as she charged thru the hallway towards the young man like a bull.

"Oh...that!" He said and pointed towards the raging Naru bull as she launched herself in the air, falling fast towards Keitaro.

Asuna, Suu, and Sakura flinched while covering their eyes as Naru dropped kicked Keitaro out the window, kicking him into the air.

Naru exhaled and inhaled hard.

The three younger girls just looked at Naru.

She sensed the stares.

"What! That pervert looked at Asuna's naked body! And your only 10!" She said in her defense to the stares. "Shees, that pervert!"

A now fully clothed Asuna only shook her head.

"First, off Naru Onee-chan, me and Papa have taken a bath before in the Hinata spring, and second he is my father. I think he has some rights in seeing me naked."

"Um.I..um...hehe...I'll be going now." With that Naru scooted away.

Suu and Sakura giggled, causing Asuna to look their way.

"Now for you two!" Asuna took a step forward.

Sakura and Suu gulped and took a step back.

"For humiliating me..."

They took another step back.

"In front of **Papa!! **None the less...."

They took another step back.

"Only **Death, **awaits you!!" Asuna finally said with a devilish voice accompanied by a sinister laugh.

The screams of two girls could be heard a block away in the Hinata province but quickly drowned out by an unknown force.

----------????--------

Seta is currently inside a network of tunnels, in a damp, cold, scary cave some where in the outskirts of Mol Mol. He was dressed in all of his gear and equipment, with 4 other people besides him.

One was a little girl under his guardianship. Sara Mcdougal. She was walking right besides him, while holding a flashlight and scanning the inside of the cave, with amazement.

"Seta-san! Are you sure we are heading the right direction?" Said a fellow archeologist.

Seta got his attention away from his daughter and towards his fellow colleague.

"Yes Ichigo-san, we are, I am positive."

Ichigo grinned.

"That's what you said an hour ago Seta-san." he replied.

Another guy gave out a chuckle.

"Shut up Kurasaki-san! I don't see you doing anything!" said the third man.

Kurasaki just smirked and looked straight ahead.

"Yea yea, Hiro-san!" he said still lazily looking straight ahead at the dark trivial cave.

Silence.

Then they came upon a dead end.

"Aww! Come on Seta-san! You lead us to another dead end!"

Every one gave out a frustrating sigh except for Seta.

Seta looked at the wall of rock, and slowly crept towards it.

"What are you doing Papa?" Sara asked curiously.

"Ssshhhh" He hissed as he stuck out his hand towards a rock.

He touched it, and......

**RUUUMMBLLEE!**

The whole cave started to shake a reveal another wall behind the piles of rock. Slowly the rocks on the wall fell down to the ground. As they fell a message was revealed on the wall.

Every one looked at each other with shock and amazement.

Seta then read the inscription on the wall slowly.

_**Those who have come to this sacred land.....**_

_**Shall be looked upon by the great gods from above....**_

_**If treasure is what you seek, then this is where you must yield.....**_

_**For those who have greed in their hearts.....**_

_**Shall face Hell's minions.... **_

_**So go forward with caution...**_

........._**and go forwards with virtue...**_

Seta stopped reading the inscription, and the wall in front of them started to rise.

Everyone stood in their place, while it rose, and when it stopped a new room awaited them.

They all stepped in. A row of candles light up magically illuminating the room.

What they saw next amazed them to no end. A huge room greeted their vision, with a path paved in gold that was laid down in front of them.

Piles, and piles of gold, also was inside the room, at the sides of the path. Practically telling the 5 adventurers to collect them.

There in the center of the room, was a huge rock tablet, suspended in mid air above an altar, with inscriptions carved on it.

The group marched into the room amazed at the scenery before them. Seta however was only focused on the single tablet in the center of the room.

"OK people! Do not focus on the gold but only at the tablet in the center!" He said pointing in the direction of the ancient artifact.

But he was to late.

As Seta looked behind him, there he saw Sara, Ichigo, Kurasaki, and Hiro, engulfed and swimming in the piles of gold.

Seta sweat dropped.

"Look Papa! We're rich!!" Sara yelled in joy.

"**NOOOO!!" **Roared Seta, causing the 4 to stop dead in their tracks, and look at the enraged teacher.

"You fools!! Did the warning sign in the front door mean ANYTHING TO YOU!!" he yelled at the group.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo said.

The four then piled out of the lake of gold, and joined Seta in the center.

Seta looked at the Sara, then back at the tablet.

It was gone.

**RRUUMMBBLLEEE!!**

The earth started to shake again, causing the group to lose their balance.

Sara fell to the floor hard on her rear end.

Seta, helped her stand up, and received a silent thank you from the girl.

The three other archeologists looked around the room panicking, from the earthquake. Then it stopped.

Silence.

A wind blew in from no where, and started to rattle the coins, eerily.

**Shingle Shingle.**

The noise of rattling metallic coins lingered in the air as the cold breeze swept thru the room.

Sending chills thru out everyone's body.

The candles flickered.

The breeze picked up speed.

Then, the breeze stopped.

Everything was silent.

Silent.......

Silent......

"Is it over?"

Silence...

**Shriiiieeeeeeekkkkk!**

A high pitched, metallic shriek broke the silence in one fell swoop.

Everyone covered their ears to stop the high pitched scream, that threatened break their insanity and ears.

Then the breeze started up again, but this time the coins did not rattle.

They turned into ashes.

The coins slowly turned into dust, and now the room contained just piles of ashes.

The breeze kicked in harder, making the group brace themselves. Sara was gripping Seta's clothing, as if it was her lifeline. She had a horrid look in her face, that Seta can clearly see.

The ashes were picked up form the ground.

They started to group together, and move to the middle.

Seta, and the rest looked at the ashes while piles of them were flying towards the middle of the room.

The ashes then started to form a shape.

It formed...

It formed into.....

A skull...

Everyone moved back a step.

The skull maintained shape.

The eyes sockets stared at the horrified people......

Staring into their souls.....

The mouth opened slowly.

**Shrriiiieeeeekkkkk!**

Letting out a horrid scream before disappearing, into dust, once again.

Everyone looked at each other.

Sara lightened her grip from Seta.

"I-is...it over...Papa...?" Sara said now half scared, half curious.

"I think it is Sara..I think it is!" Seta replied while looking at the now empty desolate room.

Ichigo stepped forward.

"Um...well....I was expecting demons, and monsters..but a skull made out of ashes is good enough for me lets get out of-**ROOOOAARR!"**

Everyone flinched as a roar cut off Ichigo's speech, and the earth started to shake a bit.

"Papa!! Look at the ground!" Sara shouted.

Everyone turned their attention at the ground.

Their eyes widen.

Skeleton hands were starting to claw their ways up from the ground. Reaching for air.

Digging.

A bunch of skeletons started busting thru the ground, up into the air, landing on their rusted, bony legs.

They all were now starting to chattering their teeth. Their heads looking down at the ground.

Their bones twitching and shaking uncontrollably.

Everyone stood there silent, continuing to watch as one by one, more skeletons were busting up out of the ground.

Soaring in the air, then landing having their heads facing towards the ground as well.

Everyone jut stared, paralyzed with fear.

While an army of skeletons just stood there.

Another breeze kicked up,

The candles flickered once more then.....

...Their heads jolted up violently, looking straight into the group's eyes.....

They backed up one step.

Dead menacing eyes.....

Twitching bones.

Chattering teeth....

The fire from the near by candles turned into a green flame, and started to dance a melancholy dance.

Every one's mind told them to run, but their legs weren't responding.

Suddenly all the candles were burning out, one by one, leaving the room.....

Pitch black.

Every skeletons' eyes then started to emit a green light.

The whole cave was filled with green menacing dots.....

The lights grew, and grew and grew, and then....

**SHRIIIIEEEKKKK!!!**

They charged!

"Run!!! Run NOW!!" Seta screamed heading towards the exit.

His scream pierced thru everyone's fear, and their legs started to work once again.

Sara quickly followed, now clenching onto Seta's hand, as him and the others ran.

The army of bones, followed while down at all fours, crawling towards the retreating intruders.

Everyone was panting.

Dozen of hands busted up thru the ground in front of their path.

Seta jumped.

Sara jumped.

Ichigo jumped.

Hiro jumped.

Kurasaki jumped.....but was too late.

A bony hand grabbed onto his pant leg.

Kurasaki tripped.

All of his equipment splattered unto the rocky floor.

"Kurasaki!" Seta said stopping, to go back and help his friend.

"NO! KEEP GOING!!" he said as he struggled getting up.

**Shrriiekk!!**

An incoming skeleton came running from behind them, and soared into the air.

Sara closed her eyes. Seta watched in horror as with the other men.

Kurasaki gulped.

**Riiiiipp!!**

The claws dug into Kurasaki's throat, like a hot knife thru butter.

_Screams..._

Then thru his chest...

_Screams..._

Then thru his face...

Blood sprayed everywhere.

More and more skeletons joined the massacre, while eating his flesh.

Seta closed his eyes and started to run again.

"Come on!! It's to late for him! Run! He is buying us sometime! GO!" He commanded.

Everyone listened, and took one last look at the feast behind them.

With regret.....

They ran.

They made a sharp left turn.

More howls came from behind.

They finished their meals.

**Ruuummmbllllee!**

The ground again shook, as the remaining four ran.

Sara looked behind her.

Her eyes widened.

A huge boulder was now careening down the tunnel behind them.

Seta and the rest happened to notice this and one more thing.

Tha one thing was a fork in the road.

"Which one do you want to take!" Seta screamed over the load noise of the boulder.

"Me and Hiro will take the left, You and Sara take the right! The boulder can't chase us both." Ichigo shouted giving a thumbs up.

Hiro grunted.

Seta nodded, and chose the right path with Sara along besides him.

The others took the left.

The boulder....

Chose left...

Ichigo and Hiro sweat dropped

They ran and ran, but they suddenly stopped.

Dead end.

Hiro and Ichigo looked at each other, then at the fast moving boulder that was going to squish them in mere minutes.

"Ichigo..." Hiro said in a monotone voice.

"Yea." he replied.

"Before we die, I have to tell you something."

"Shoot Hiro." He sighed

"I...."

The boulder came closer...

"Always....."

Boulder came closer.....

"Hated you!" Hiro finished

Boulder came closer.....

Ichigo stared at Hiro, and replied...

"Same here...."

**BAM! **

Both were hit by the rock dead on.

**Sqquuuiiiisshhhh!**

The rock completely smacked the two people, in between itself and the rocky wall....

------The _right _path--------

**BAM!!**

The sound of a boulder smashing into something could be heard thru out the cave networks, especially the tunnel Sara and Seta, were running thru.

Three down....

Two left.....

Seta closed his eyes and prayed a silent prayer.

Sara was teary eyed.

They continued to run, thru the seemingly endless tunnel.

"Come one Sara, we need to get out of here just focus on that! Ok?" Seta encouraged her.

She nodded.

**Shriiieeekkkk!!**

The shrieks of the skeletons could be heard echoing thru the tunnels.

_Almost singing......_

The earth shook.

Both of them stopped running.

Seta sensed something.

Something big.

So did Sara....

**ROoooaaAaaRR!!!**

A deep howl could be heard form above, and getting louder...and louder....

**BASH!**

A huge monstrosity, came busting thru the rocky ceiling above.

Sara and Seta froze in their tracks.

The huge monstrosity was another skeleton, but this time it was 10 times bigger. It had two red glowing orbs in its eye sockets, glowing madly. All its bones were dirty and rusty. It wore a red Roman gladiator suit. Fully armored, equipped with a blunt mace in his right bony hand, and a scimitar on its left.

The skeleton tilted its head, and looked at Sara.

Seta took a fighting stance.

"Sara, when I charge it you run to the left and keep going ok!" Seta ordered.

Sara wasn't listening. She was looking straight into the monster's red glowing eyes. Mesmerized at their beauty.

**RoOooOAAaaRRrR!**

It screamed with all its might.

Seta was ready.

Sara covered her ears and knelt down unto the ground, in pain.

"Sara?!?!" Seta said as he knelt down besides the girl.

She was panting and heaving, all while shaking her head, and cover her ears.

"Stop! Please, MAKE IT STOP!!" The distraught girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes were blood shot, and crazy looking. Her skin turned pail, while she shook and convulsed on her knees.

Visions were racing thru her head like a race track. Flashing into different scenes, different places, and different people.

Being massacred.....

_Flash_

"_**NO!! Don't kill me! PLEASE!!!"**_

_**Swww-ing, Sli-ice!**_

"_**NO!! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!"**_

_**Swww-ing, Sli-ice!**_

_**Blood everywhere...**_

_Flash_

"_**Run! Its coming!! Its-aauaughhhh" Swww-ing, Sli-ice!**_

_**Blood spraying everywhere**_

"_**John!"**_

"_**Go!"**_

"_**No I can't leave Him!"**_

_**ROoaooaaARr!!**_

"_**I said- -" Sw-ing Sl-ice**_

_**Off with a head**_

"_**No!!"**_

_Flash_

_**Running**_

_**Sprinting**_

_**A rock**_

"_**CRAP!!"**_

_**Someone tripping.**_

_**Giant footsteps.**_

_**Boom.**_

"_**No! Have mercy! Have Mer-Aannnggggg"**_

_**Griping of a throat...**_

_**Squeezing harder....**_

_**SNAP.**_

_**Breaking of a spine**_

_Flash_

"_**It killed everyone! There was blood every! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god."**_

"_**Where is it now?"**_

_**Swww-ing, Sli-ice!**_

_**Cutting thru the mid section of a human being....clean.**_

"_**Above! Its coming from above!"**_

"_**Make it stop please STOP!"**_

"_**RoOoaAaarRR!"**_

"_**Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god."**_

_Flash_

_**Pools of blood....**_

_**Dozens of bodies.**_

_**Women....**_

_**Men....**_

_**Blood everywhere....**_

_**Red glowing eyes..**_

_**Starring....**_

_**Glowing...**_

_**Murderous...**_

_**FLASH!!!**_

-

-

-

-

-

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" The young girl shouted as loud as she could, while arching her back, still kneeling on the rocky ground.

Seta had an extremely worried looking on him.

"Sara! Honey! Whats wrong!"

The little girl did not respond but was still holding her head, and shaking, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Stop, Make it stop! Mommy! Make it stop! **PAPA!!" **She chanted over and over again

Seta was now confused.

He looked at the huge monster.

The skeleton warrior was standing still, with the red glowing orbs for eyes, glowing immensely, while looking at Sara.

Seta put two and two together.

"You son of a!!" Seta said letting go of Sara's arm, and charging the huge monster.

"Get out of Sara's MIND!!"

Seta launched himself at it.

Leg extended for a flying kick.

It connected!

The giant took a step back from the impact, red eyes getting dimmer.

Sara stopped her chanting, and fainted softly, unto the cave floor.

Resting.

Seta landed and looked back at the sleeping girl with relief.

He looked back to the monster.

A blur of metal came rushing from his left.

**BAM!**

Seta was sent flying to the cave wall to his side.

Seta shook his head.

The monster was now charging, with both weapon above his head.

With a roar he swung down at the fallen professor.

Seta gave a silent howl, and blurred out of vision.

The weapons only smashed ground.

Seta reappeared above and behind the monster.

"You picked the wrong person to piss off!!" He yelled landing on the back of the monstrosity.

Took out a stick of dynamite, lit it, and jumped in front of the monster.

Threw the stick into the skull.

Seta landed and ran towards Sara's body.

He jumped, landed on her body, and used his own body as a shield.

**RoOoAaaRrR!!**

**KABOOOOM!!**

With one final roar, the monster's head exploded into a million pieces. Leaving a smoky headless, piece of armor standing on its own.

It started to tilt forward.

Tilting and it then smashed into the rocky floor, laying limp on the ground.

Seta rose, and picked up unconscious form of Sara.

He winced.

With a grunt, he reached the exit of the cave and stepped out side into the hard, pouring rain.

There stood the well noticeable white van, spelling out freedom, and relief.

With Sara in his arms, and dripping wet, he opened the door to the van, and laid her in the passenger seat. Buckled her safely in the seat. Walked over to the other side of the van. Sat down, and relieved a huge sigh.

He ran his hand thru his black, sleek hair, with relief.

He started the engine.

Took out a cigarette, lit it, and put it in his mouth.

He took one final look at the entrance to the hell hole he just got out of.

And sped off in his van towards the forest..

The noise of rain droplets hitting the windshield, gave out a depressing mood, in the small damp van as it disappeared in the lush, foggy jungle.

------Hinata tea shop----

Haruka was sweeping the outside of her shop, during a sunny morning.

She had a cigarette on her mouth, and had the same non emotional look on her face,

She froze, in her sweeping.

Her cigarette fell from her mouth.

Then looked up at the blue cloudy sky.

She had sensed something.

-"....."

**--------End of Chapter 18-------**


	19. Sara And Seta Pt 2

_**A New light  
**__Chapter 19  
_Sara and Seta Pt.2

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kietaro grunted.

He was walking up the long stairs, towards Hinata-sou after a violent meeting with Naru. After she drop kicked the poor man out the window, into the streets of the province, and into a restaurant across the street of the girls dorm.

Kietaro was a bit mad, but cooled down as he was climbing the flight of stairs. The constant beating from Naru started to get on his nerve but he decided to ignore them.

He climbed another step, and reached the Hinata tea shop. There he saw Haruka, sitting silently on one of her tables, where customers come and go for some tea.

Curiously, he walked closer towards his aunt, and stood right behind her.

"Haruka?" He said with worry.

He was staring into his aunts sleek, short trimmed, elegent, hair from behind. Keiatro averted his glaze from here to the table she was sitting at.

There stood a picture.

The picture contained, a stunningly handsome man, with an equaly pretty girl, about the age of Asuna and Sakura, sitting on his lap as the two stood still for picture. The man, had thin, cool looking glasses, with a rough looking beard. The girl, had bright blonde hair, that was tied back in making two long ponytail with a bow in each one.

Exactly like Asuna, however this girl looked like she was from America, and Asuna used a pair of bells to tie her pony tail. Other then that Asuna and the girl in the picture looked almost the same.

"_Wierd...." _Keitaro thought.

He then gazed back at his deep in thought Aunt.

She was looking straight at the picture.

Keitaro cocked and eyebrow and patted her shoulder.

"Haruka- obaa-san?" He said as he patted her shoulder.

**Whack!**

Out of know where a fan smacked Keitaro.

Keitaro closed his eyes in pain.

He slowly opened them and saw Haruka still sitting in front of him, but this time with a fan on her right hand.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" she said turning her head, partially facing Keitaro.

Keitaro scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, Sorry Haruka." He apoligized.

Keitaro walked past Haruka, pulled up a seat and sat across from her.

Haruka looked on.

"So......who's the people in the picture?" He said curiously.

Haruka let out chuckle.

"The old man in the picture is Seta, he was a co- worker of mine, while I was an archeologist, and that young girl on his lap is Sara, the girl Seta has guardianship over." She said, gazing over the picture.

Keitaro tilted his head in confusion.

"Guardianship?..............You were an archeologist?!?" He said.

Haruka sighed.

"Yeah. It was about 3 years ago, while me and Seta were in America for a dig that was suppose to last one year." She quietly said, as memories flooded back to her.

"When we first arrived in the site, we met up with a couple with a 6 year old daughter. Coincidently enough, the couple were in charge of the excavation of the site."

Keitaro silently listened.

"Then _It _happened."

Keitaro shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It was a week before we had to depart back to Japan, ending the one year session in the site."

-------Some where off the outskirts of Arizona---3 years ago-------

**Ping!**

**Ping!**

**Ping!**

**Ping!**

The sound of pick axes, shovels, and other variety of equipment filled the air as workers were digging into piles of rock. The workers were located at the base of a huge rocky cliff. Seta and Haruka were side by side, as the two watched as the diggers continued to dig into the rocks.

Foot steps could be heard behind them.

The two turned around, and saw thier two bosses, and thier child stepping closer to thier position.

"Oye! Seta!" Said the tall, blonde man who had the young blonde girl on his shoulders. While his also blond, wife was besides him cupping her hands with his.

"Hello, Sam! Hello to you too Samantha! And to **Umph!" **Seta began to say but was tackled by the young girl as she got off her father and charged at him during mid-sentence.

Everyone laughed.

Seta was on the ground with the energetic young girl hugging him around the waist, laying on his stomach.

"Hehe Hello to you too Sara!"

Seta patted Sara on the head, as the both of them got back up, from their little "trip".

Sam chuckled and walked up to Haruka.

"So how is the digging going Haruka?" He asked.

Haruka looked back at the busy diggers.

"Not bad, not bad. By the time it starts to be dark, we should penetrate into the tomb." Haruka said taking another drag of her cigeratte.

"Good good." He replied. "But you should really stop smoking. Its bad for your health."

Haruka snickered. "Oh bite me, Sam!"

Sam grinned. "Sure thing!"

**Whack!**

Sam was hit behind the head with a paper fan from behind.

Sam winced and looked behind him.

There stood his wife, Samantha, looking relativly mad, and had a fan in her left hand.

Sam sweat dropped.

"Hehe sorry, Honey."

"You better be Dear!" She retorded.

Seta chuckled.

"Well if you three are just going to talk, I'll walk around with Sara, in the woods." Seta shouted thru the argueing couple.

Sam looked at Seta. "Sure, how about you Sara, would you like that?" he said towards his daughter.

Sara looked up at him.

"Sure Papa! Come on Uncle Seta!" The young girl said as she pulled Seta's arm, tugging him into the deep forest.

Everyone looked as the two diseappered into the lush forest, and looked back at the excavating site under the cliff where work had to be done.

"Why do those two have to have all the fun!" Sam complained frowning his face.

"Becuase you told Seta to baby sit Sara, alot of times as you worked here, and now she has grown attached to him." Samantha retorted, looking at various papers.

"Hehe, guess your right honey. But it will be heart breaking for her, when Seta and Haruka, leave for Japan."

Haruka just nodded as she to was looking at various papers.

Sam sat down between the two women, and took a sip of his coffee.

A worker came running into thier tent, with a remote in his hand.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?" Sam said not even looking at the guy.

"Me and the guys decided to use explosives to dig our way thru. Its much faster."

Sam took a sip of his coffee.

"Sure sure! Why not! Go ahead."

The guy smiled.

"Thanks"

He was off.

A pause.

Then Sam looked up.

So did Samantha and Haruka.

They looked at Sam.

Sam looked back at the two.

"Oh CRAP!!" all three yelled as they ran out of the tent, and into the excavation site.

"NOOO!!! DON'T!!" Sam yelled but was to late.

**Kaaaaaboooooom!**

Explsives ignited violently in a line at the base of the cliff. An entrance was revealed, causing celebration to rupture around the site form the men.

But the celebration quickly turned to horror, when everyone found out what the explosives also triggered.

A land slide.

**Ruummmbllee!**

Above the helpless people, were dozens of rocks, in various sizes, careening down the side of the cliff.

Everyone was still for a split second.

Everyone then panicked!

"Get down!" Sam shouted pushing him and his wife to the side as an incoming boulder landed where the two used to be.

Haruka also jumped to evade the rain of deadly rocks from above.

All hell broke loose, as everyone tried with all their might to stay alive from earth's wrath.

-----The edge of the forest near the digging site-------------

"Look Uncle Seta! A rabbit!" Sara playfully said, as she started chasing the cute bunny around in circles.

Seta snickered.

"Leave the poor bunny alone Sara!"

Sara stopped chasing the bunny, and quickly scurried besides Seta.

The bunny stopped, went up on his hind legs, and looked curiously at Sara.

"Hehe, Okie Seta."

Seta smiled.

The bunny twitched his nose.

"Ain't he cute, Seta!" She said gleefully, gazing at the now prone bunny.

"Yeah! But what do you want to do now?"

"I want to stay here until the bunny goes away."

Seta looked over at the bunny.

"Haha, Ok Sara, whatever you want."

Silence.

**Kaboooooom!**

A series of explosions rocked the ground, startling the two.

Seta looked over at the direction of the site. The only thing he noticed were the clouds of smoke, rising into the sky, as more explosions rocked the earth.

Sara was startled and gripped Seta's right arm.

The bunny stood calmly in his spot.

"_That came from the excavation site...!!" _Seta thought horribly.

With a worried look on his face, Seta picked up Sara, and ran towards the site.

The bunny just stood there, as he saw the two run into the brush, disappearing from his view.

The bunny went down on all fours again, and turned around.

A wolf came lunging at him from behind, taking the poor creature by surprise.

The wolf opened his jaw, came closer at the frozen animal....

.....and closed his mouth.

-------Excavation site---------

Seta ran through the deep forest, with Sara secured tightly in his arm. He ran, and breached the end of the forest, the Excavation Site in his view.

Or what's left of it.

The site resembled a war-zone. People were on the ground, laying limp. Some were under piles of rock, only arms visibly through the rubble. Some were standing, helping the others out of the rubble. Puddles of blood occasionally popping into Seta's view as he continued walking down the site.

Covering Sara's eyes.

"Whats going on Seta?" She curiously said, still being blinded by his left hand.

"No-nothing Sara..." He choked.

"......" Sara kept silent.

"Haruka!! Sam!! Samantha!!" He yelled, trying to find his three companions.

Only moans, and groans could be heard by all the other injured workers, laying on the grounds. Until...

"Seta!!!" A strong women's voice boomed from behind a rock.

"_Haruka!" _He thought with relief.

Seta ran behind the rock where the shout came from, with Sara still in his arms, confused.

Seta's relief turned into grief as he rounded the corner towards the back of the rock.

From there everything changed.

There stood Haruka, laying on one knee hovering over Sam and Samantha.

Who were crushed under a huge boulder.

Only their upper bodies were visible while both their lower regions is completly under the heavy boulder. Sam had his eyes closed while Samantha was still conscious.

Samantha, laying on her back, started to cough up blood, as she tilted her head to the side.

Seta looked horrified at Haruka's direction.

Haruka met his gaze, her face un-emotiona

She shook her head.

"I-i'm sorry Seta, I'm afraid......Sam is dead.."

Seta froze.

Sara perked her head and saw the destruction for the first time.

What she saw shook her very core.

Devastated, she surveyed the site

She looked up at Seta's grieving face.

Then down at her parents.

"Ma-Mama!! Pa-Papa!!" She cried, as she forced herself free from Seta's grasp and knelt down besides her mother.

"Ma-mama! What happened!" Sara stuttered.

Samantha heaved and coughed.

"I'm afraid...... Papa........ had to leave honey..." Samantha choked out.

She weakly rose her right hand, and touched Sara's left cheek.

Sara grasped it with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing her father dead and mother dying was too much for the frail girl. She shook while holding her mother's weak hand.

"An-and...I'm afraid I might lea-leave to Sa-Sara....." She heaved and coughed up a bit more blood.

"Don't sa-say that Mama!!" Sara cried.

"Hehe, Sara, be strong..ple-please.....don't cry...be strong....for mommy..."

Samantha twisted her head to face Seta and Haruka.

"Ple-please....Take care of my li-little girl.

Haruka looked at her freind's slowly pailing eyes, and only nodded sadly.

Seta did the same.

"Hehe thanks...."

She turned her head back to her distraught daughter.

"I'm sorry, Sara...." She finally said.

"Mama!! Don't leave me!! Please!! Don't leave me!! I don't want to be alone! Please!!" She wailed, and shook, as she gripped her mom's hand tighter.

"I'm.......So........rry......"

Samantha's hand turned limp in Sara's grasp.

"Mama?" She said half curious, half sobbing.

"Mama?!"

"**MAMA!!!"**

Sara collapsed sobbing unto her mother body, hugging it, while digging her head into her chest.

Haruka and Seta had their head down. looking at the broken girl.

The only sound they could hear was the distraught wails of the girl before them.

Seta stepped forward, knelt down, and touched the back of Sara, and started to rub it gently.

Sara looked up, and saw the teary eyes of Seta.

She stopped hugging her mother and lunged herself at Seta. Tightly gripping her tiny arms around his strong broad neck, crying into his shoulder.

Seta replied by embracing her into a comforting hug.

"Shhhh..." Seta hissed trying to calm down the girl, but knew that wouldn't work.

"Its going to be alright, its all going to be all right...." He reasurred.

Haruka was still standing there, looking at the scene before her. With arms folded, her cigarette long gone, and her eyes a little wet.

She let out a sad sigh.

Haruka looked up into the gray, cloudy sky.

"_Looks like rain......." _She sadly thought.

Then it started to pour.

"_Typical..."_

The rain didn't stop for the next week, as if crying along Sara, for the people who died that faithfull day.

----------Hinata tea shop----Present day------

"After that, Sara was suppose to move into a relative. But no relative would be able to accomadate her, so everyone in the family agreed for Seta, the one person close to Sara, to be her legal guardian. Of course, Seta happily accepted it, and as the two of them continued travelling together, Sara started to call him Papa. Everything went smooth from then on."

Haruka finished, and took a drag of her cigarette.

Keitaro, looked at the picture, and let out a sigh.

"Must have been tough...."

"Yeah....."

Silence swept the inside of the tea shop.

"I'll be going now Haruka.."

Haruka nodded and closed her eyes.

Keiatro started to leave, pausing at the door.

With one final look at his Aunt he left.

----------?????-----------

Seta is currently sitting on his queen size bed, in a cold damp apartment, he rented out for the day. There sleeping behind him was Sara. She hadn't woken up since the fiasco 12 hours ago. Seta didn't need to go to the hospital, because he himself checked Sara.

Sara only had a bad case of exhuastion, and only needed a days rest, which was why Seta rented the apartment temporarily, in the first place. Also to sort out what happened 12 hours ago. Three of his best freinds just died, and that nearly broke him.

Another idea that came running through his mind was Sara herself.

Sara and her well being.

Even though he loved Sara with all of his heart, as if she was his own flesh and blood, Seta had to think of her safety first.

The job he currently has was to dangerous for a child like her. A job that took her mother and father. A job that took the life of his three best freinds, and a job that might even kill her as well.

Seta looked at the peacefully sleeping Sara behind him.

Seta smiled, and gazed at the phone at his left. He reached out for it, picking it up and dialing.

**Riiinnnggg, Riinnnggg!**

-----------Hinata Tea shop--------------

**Riiinnnggg, Riinnnggg!**

Right when Keitaro left her to her own solitude, her phone rang.

Haruka silently cursed as she walked towards the phone.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello..."

"Haruka...."

Haruka's eyes widen.

"Seta?"

"Yeah, it's me. How have you been....."

"I'm doing pretty well...How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, but not Sara."

"Whats wrong with her, Seta?"

"I'll tell you later, but are you willing to take care of her for a while?"

Silence

"Haruka?"

"No...."

Seta's head dropped.

"I see...well...It was worth a shot. I'll talk to you later"

"Wait, Seta!!" She shouted before he hung up.

"Yes?"

"I...I think I know someone who might be interested." She said hesistently with a grin on her face.

"Really.....?"

"Yeah.....Really..."

**--------End of chapter 19----------**

"Thank you all for reading. I'm proof-reader Jerails. Hope you people enjoyed the story. Make an effort to leave good reviews. Writing improves best with reader-participation. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hand this off to Meta."

Jerails got up slowly from his seat on the bottom steps of Hinata Sou. He began walking up the steps, occasionally jumping up two and even three steps.


	20. Sara and Seta Pt 3

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 20  
_Sara And Seta Pt. 3

-------------------------------------

" **It is now 7:34 in the morning. Flight 1776 has now landed in Tokyo International Airport, and now docked in Port E4. Please watch your step and have a nice day."**

People of all races, color, and religion, could all be seen and heard in the heart of the heavy popullated airport. All looking busy as they all run around heading to their desired destination. The sun peared through from the horizan during this warm morning giving the airport a misty orange feel. The loud violent sound of airplanes, voices, and footsteps permeated the whole orange atmosphere, giving anyone coming into the building a sense of commerce, travel, and tranquility.

Seta stepped out of the terminal, entering the throng of busy people.

In one hand he supported a bag full of clothes while grasping unto Sara's little hand with his other. Sara didn't have enough sleep during long, tiring flight, due to heavy rocking of the plane.

With her eyes half open, half closed, she walked along side Seta, leaning mostly towards him for support.

Sara gave out a long yawn.

Seta looked down, and smiled at the sleep deprived girl.

With a little elegance, Seta let go of Sara's hand, knelt down, and picked her up.

Sara responded by tiredly wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, all while resting her head on his shoulder. She then slowly went into a deep slumber.

Seta kept walking, weaving through the traffic of people, as he reached the exit of the airport.

He stepped outside, and winced as orange light rays pierced his eyes.

He diverted his gaze, and started to look for his van. He crossed the street full of taxis and cars, towards the parking lot, so as he can find his vehicle.

--------Keitaro's, Asuna's, and Sakura's room-------------

"No.....I don't want to eat any salad...." Sakura mumbled in her sleep, as she laid besides Keitaro's sleeping form.

"I said no Mama!" She mumbled but this time a little louder.

Sakura shifted in bed.

"NO!" She half screamed as she pounded her right fist unto the ground.

Unfortunatly she didn't hit the ground.

She hit Keitaro's chest instead.

Keitaro's eyes jolted out of their sockets, as air escaped out of his lungs.

He sprung up to a sitting position trying to catch his breath.

With a couple of inhales, he was back to normal.

He looked at Sakura's sleeping face.

"_Thats the third time this week......"_

Keitaro shook his head, and stood up to change.

After changing into a comfortable attire, he was about to leave Sakura alone to sleep but a piece of paper caught his eye. It was sitting on the table he usually studied on, when Naru gets mad at him, and doesn't want to study with him.

Shaking of that train of thought, he walked over and picked it up. It had an address and phone number written on it.

With a look of curiosity, he tried to remember how he got this little paper the other day.

-------Hinata Kitchen------late last night-------

All of the Hinata-sou was asleep and dark in every room except one. In the poorly lit kitchen, there sat Keitaro, in the kitchen table, flipping through a series of newspapers near the only lit lamp that sits besides him.

Everything was silent, and only the flipping of the newspaper and Keitaro's slow breathing could be heard.

Until footsteps pierced his ears behind him.

Kietaro looked around his shoulder.

There, standing in the entrance to the kitchen, was Haruka. With her usual tiredless, non- emotional stare towards the young man, she started to creep closer to him.

"What is it Haruka?"

"Nothing Keitaro, just seeing why you are up so late." She replied.

"Oh....I'm just searching for a new job, that's all." Keitaro continued to turn the pages of his newspaper.

"Why? You run this whole dorm, don't you? Isn't that enough."

"Nah....I need more money to support Sakura, and Asuna. I added all of the money up. It seems that all the money I received from the girls only gave me about 20 dollars for myself, Asuna and Sakura. That's our profit after all the repairs, and food are accounted for in this house. It could've been more but I gave Makie a reduced pay becuase of her situation, Shinobu doesn't need to pay at all becuase of her cooking, and Mitsune..well....let's just say she doesn't pay at all sometimes."

Keitaro slumped on the table, tired and frustrated.

"Uugghh, and I can't seem to find a good job!"

Haruka looked at her frustrated nephew.

She reached into her apron and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She patted Keitaro on the back and put the paper on the table in front of him.

"My friend needs someone for a job......you can talk to him. Maybe you can find a job there." Haruka said.

Keitaro looked up tiredly. He took the paper, and folded it.

_**Tokyo University  
**__**Room B203  
**__**Archeologist Section.  
**__**436-67-59**_

Keitaro looked confused, and turned a whole 180 degrees from his chair to talk to his Aunt.

She was gone.

Keitaro was now alone in the dark desolate kitchen, with only a piece of paper in his hand.

Another pair of footsteps.

He looked behind again.

There stood Sakura, with her eyes almost closed, but not fully. She was in her sleeping pajamas, and had a sleeping Tama-chan wrapped around her left arm as her teddy bear. Like a zombie she crept towards the refigerator.

She opened it. Got a glass of water, and pointed it at Tama-chan. Tama drank some water before Sakura drank some herself. She then shuffled back upstairs with Tama in one hand, and a glass of water in her other hand.

Keitaro watched the whole thing, from his chair, and sweatdropped.

------------Keitaro and Family room------Present time----

Keitaro pocketed the piece of paper before heading towards the hallway, to leave his daughter to sleep peacefully.

He looked up at the clock which read, 7:30 in the morning.

With a sigh he left the room, closing the door silently and carefuly.

----------Courtyard--------

The weather was relativly warm that day, and the wind blew in occasioanlly from the west as two figures appearred in the courtyard. One was a big teenage girl standing in one side of the courtyard, with a training Gi, and a wooden katana equipped to her right hand. The other one was a small girl equipped with the same training Gi on and a similiar wooden katana in her right hand.

"Now remember what I told you Asuna!" Boomed Motoko from the other side of the courtyard. "Instead of applying that Ki in your hand, apply it to that sword I gave you!"

Asuna looked at her sword. She practiced, by making the bokken have a light red aura swirling around the hilt of the sword. With satisfaction she looked up.

"Gotcha Sensei!" She yelled.

"Then let us begin!"

Motoko got into a fighting stance with both, her hands gripping her wooden katana while the tip of the sword touched the ground behind her.

Asuna struck a pose with one of her hands gripping bokken in front of her facing upwards, and tilting a little to her right. Her left hand, however was in front of her, hovering over her tilted bokken, glowing a light red.

Silence.

A gust of wind blew again from the west.

Both stood perfectly still in their poses.

Waiting...

Waiting....

A bird chirped out of no where.

Both charged at each other with intense fury and a battle cry.

"RAAAUGH!!"

"YAAAUGH!!"

Both ran full speed at each other head to head across the courtyard. Motoko's bokken dragging heavely on the ground, and Asuna's bokken still tilting up and to the right, as both were about to meet each other.

Taking advantage of Motoko's speed, she reached her opponent more quickly then anticipated, and swung at her hard and quick.

Asuna gasped, and took a defensive stance.

**CL-CLANG!**

Both sword met and were now in a dead lock.

Asuna sweatdropped.

Motoko grinned.

Motoko gritted her teeth and suddenly used her upperbody strength to push Asuna back.

"YAA!"

Asuna stumbled and the two rival swords were now free.

Motoko used this opening to swing her bokken unmercileslly at Asuna.

**CL-CL-CLINK!! CL-CL-CLINK!!!!**

Asuna responded by expertly deflecting all of Motoko's swipes, still stumbling backwards by the sheer force of her enemy's poweful attacks.

In a disadvantage, Asuna took a chance by taking into the offensive.

With her sword firmly gripped, Asuna deflected one of Motoko's swings hard to the right.

Motoko to stumble to the right.

With this new found oppurtunity she leaned on her right foot.

Asuna used her free left hand and aimed for Motoko's face.

"HAA!!"

With Ki in her punch she swung hard.

"!!!"

Motoko realized her predicament, and arched her back to avoid the punch.

The punch extended and grazed Motoko in the nose.

Asuna then took her sword and swung down at the arched Motoko, aiming for her chest.

Using the momentum she gained by arching her back, she extended her own foot, placed it on Asuna's chest and launched off her petite body.

"EEEEECK!" Asuna squeked as her strike was abruptly interrupted and instead was launched backwards into a tree.

**BAM!**

Sakura petals fell.

Motoko performed a black flip from launching off of Asuna, and landed unharmed on the ground.

Motoko grinned.

She charged Ki into her bokken and swung up hard.

"Rock Splitting Technique!"

A streak of blue was launched from Motoko's sword.

Its path was heading straight towards the downed girl under the Sakura tree.

Asuna shook her head and opened her eyes.

She saw the streak of blue and didn't have enough time to think, so she just dodged.

She put Ki into her legs and jumped straight into the air. She launched herself 25 feet into the air.

She looked down just to see the tree she landed on earlier be sliced in half by the blue Ki attack.

Asuna sweatdropped.

She looked straight a head. Asuna's eyes widened.

There Motoko blurred out of nowhere and was about to perform a mid-air spin kick right at Asuna's side.

Asuna met Motoko's spin kick with a kick of her own. And some....

Asuna swung her bokken at the same time the two opposing spin kicks met, surprising Motoko greatly.

"!!"

The bokken hit Motoko in the back of the head hard. **"AAAAAHH!"** Sending her into a free fall back towards earth.

**BooMM!!**

Motoko hit the ground, back at the courtyard. While Asuna soflty landed, kneeling down.

Asuna stood up and scanned the surrounding area, to only see smoke and a huge crater where Motoko landed.

Silence...

Clouds of dust began to part away....

To reveal a charging form of Motoko out from the smoke.

Asuna gasped.

"HHAAaaa!!!"

Motoko yelled at the top of her lungs swinging her sword, at Asuna's neck.

Asuna ducked.

The swing completly missed.

Motoko lost her footing, and stumbled forwards.

Asuna stood back up, reared her bokken two handed, and swung baseball style right at Motoko's unguarded, and exposed stomach.

**Wham!**

Motoko got the wind knocked out of her, and went stumbling to her knees.

Motoko panted for air.

Asuna just plainly panted.

"Winner of round one! Asuna-chan!" Yelled a distant voice.

Both warriors turned around to look at the source.

There they saw a smiling Keitaro, with one hand raised, at entrance of the courtyard.

Asuna and Motoko sighed.

Asuna helped Motoko up from the ground, then both girls walked over to Keitaro.

Keitaro looked at the tired Asuna and ruffled her hair.

"You look like hell, Asuna-chan go take a bath already! We're going out!" Keitaro remarked.

Asuna straightened out her hair, smiled and nodded, before leaving for the springs.

"Oh Asuna-chan!" he shouted.

Asuna turned around.

"There is a bucket of ice cold water waiting, to just wake up your sister! Help it out please?!" Keitaro smirked.

Asuna grinned and nodded, before she left.

Motoko sheathed her sword, and rubbed her stomach, wincing in pain.

"Asuna-chan, really is a wild one when it involves fighting, Keitaro. You just might have an expert swordsmen in your hands." Motoko grinned.

"What..Motoko-chan? No Urashima now?"

Motoko blushed.

"No no, its not that it's just that it would be very rude of me to keep saying Urashima in front of your daughters." Motoko stuttered, her blush deepening.

Keitaro cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok Motoko-chan, if you want too." Keitaro turned around and started to walk off.

Motoko relieved a sigh, and soon followed him into the Hinata-sou.

-------Front door of the Hinata-sou----

Makie stood at the front door of the Hinata-sou, preparing to leave.

Putting her green windbreaker on herself and pocketing her ipod, she opened the door, about to head out.

"Wait Makie-chan!" Someone shouted behind her.

Makie turned her head and saw both Sakura and Asuna, with a cute outside skirt attire on, running to her position.

"Where are you going Makie-chan?!" Sakura perked as she stood on her tiptoes.

Makie took off her headphones, and shook her head to free her tied down hair from the wires.

"I'm just going to meet my uncle, who just arrived today, Sakura-chaaaan." Makie smiled.

"Oh! Well want a ride? Makie-chan!"

Makie did double taked.

"You can drive?!?! But..your...only..like...uuggh!"

Sakura and Asuna tilted their head.

"No! But Papa can!"

Just then Keitaro turned the corner from the living room, jingling some keys and smiling.

"Why, yes I can!"

Makie sweatdropped

"Nah no thanks, Your prolly not going where I am heading anyways." Makie said turning around to leave.

"Well where are you going Makie-chan?" Asuna hissed

"Im going to Tokyo University Asuna-chan."

"Thats where we are headed?!? We can give you a ride Makie-chan." Keitaro said passing Makie out the door.

"Yea, car pool!" Shouted Sakura as she and Asuna passed by Makie out the door as well.

Makie shook her head and followed the three to the car.

----------Suu's room-----------

None of the usual trees, bushes, nor various animals roamed inside Suu's room at this current moment.

Its been all replaced with an endless supply of computers and other technology marvels. Such as giant robatic arms, roaming super robots, and an advanced banana dispenser....

All focusing thier energy and purposes into the center of the room, where Suu was sitting in the table with a contraption in her hand poking at her newest device.

The whole room lit brighlty up as neon blue lights were emmitted from the various tall and wide super computers that lay beside the walls of the room.

Flickering occasionally to leave the room pitch black then back on to reveal Suu's huge shadow on the side walls.

Beeping and the spinning of gears set up the omnious, gloomy, dark atmosphere in the room, as Suu worked deligently on her device at the center of the room.

A frown was etched on her face that contained a pair of tinted goggles as she continued to work.

**Sparks...**

**Buzzing......**

**Flickering....**

**Silence....**

**Bing!**

"**YES!!"**

Suu shouted, as she stood up pumping her fists up and down.

"Part one of my invention is finally done!!! Yes!!"

Suu then started to dance franticly around her laboratory.

"BwhahahahahahaHAHAHAHA!"

Unknown to her a little green turtle was right outside her door, peeping into her diobalitical dance and laugh.

With a face of fear clearly evident in the young animals face.The young hot-spring turtle quickly sped off into the hallway, leaving the door open just a bit to reveal a streak of blue coming from Suu's room though the crack in the door.

Suu's laughter soon were drowned out by the sounds of all the machines beeping and growling all around her.

---------Toudai---Room B204------

Makie opened the door into the room, soon followed by Keitaro and the girls.

There shelfs full of artifacts, papers, and other various old things filled the dusty old room in the University. On the walls contained shovels, tweezers, and other acrheoligist related tools all hung neatly and in order by size.

Makie walked slowly into the room, avoiding all the boxes scattered around the room.

Keitaro and the girls followed Makie's path, through the mess on the floor, looking around observing all the jars, and paper that caught their interests.

When the four journeyed more into the room, ruffling of metalic objects could be heard getting louder and louder. They walked more and the sound started to seem it came from the other side of the room.

When they reached the source of the sound, it came from a guy bent over, into a huge box, trying to find something. The person wore a pair of brown khakis, had a plain blue tie on, and had a white button down shirt. He had sleek black hair, and was really tall.

"Ano....Seta?!" Makie coughed.

The man stopped searching in the box, and slowly stood back up to face the four.

Keitaro's eyes widen.

It was the same person Haruka was looking at yesterday. Her "friend" she was talking about that needed help was him! The same person Haruka said took a young girl under his wing, like he did. The same person she said was an archeologist, and here Keitaro was, in Toudai and in the Archeologist section.

If Keitaro could smack his head he would.

"Ahh Makie-chan! Your here!" He said just before he crept closer to give his young niece a hug.

"I also brought some of my friends." She said breaking the hug.

"Thats Asuna-chan!" She said pointing.

Asuna curtseyed.

"And that's Sakura-chan"

Sakura curtseyed also.

"And thats their father Keit--..."

"Keitaro Urashima......Haruka Urashima's nephew." Seta interrupted Makie's introduction.

Makie and Keitaro cocked an eyebrow.

"You met him before, Uncle?"

"No, but your here becuase Haruka told you right?" Seta answered facing Keitaro.

Keitaro stiffled a nod.

"Good, and I see you brought your cute daughters also."

Sakura and Asuna blushed.

"Well, your here for a job right? But, before we can talk, we have to get Sara."

"_Sara..."_ Keitaro thought. The same girl who lost her parents. Simialer to Asuna and Sakura. These three girls were given a second chance by someone and now is given a new lease on life.

"Let me guess uncle, she is at the shooting range!" Makie perked.

"Right again, Makie-chan!" Seta beemed poking her nose.

Makie giggled.

"Shooting range?!?" The others said tilting their heads in total confusion.

Makie and Seta walked out the door.

"You three coming?" Makie said as she passed the doorway.

Keitaro shook his confusion out and tugged the two girls out the door, following Makie and Seta.

-----Toudai Basement----Shooting range-----

The three girl and two man group entered the shooting range, deep in the depths of Tokyo University.

When the six entered the shooting range, they entered into a room completely seperate from the actual stalls that had the violent shooters firing away. The only thing that seperated the two rooms was a thick concrete wall that held a thick bulletproof window. The cement encased rooms, were filled with loud, ear shattering gunfire coming from the many stalls in the other room. Dozens of people could be seen through the bullet proof pane of glass, shooting their various weapons into the helpless cardboard targets located at the other side of the room.

Keitaro and Sakura both covered their ears to drown out the loud bangs that echoed into their ears. While Asuna, Makie and Seta were calm as they scanned the stalls. Looking for someone out of the ordinary, some one who shouldn't be in the stalls full of tall, old men and women firing a lethal firearm.

They found her. A pint sized, blonde ten year old, who was located in one of the end stalls all the way at the end of the room, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. A 9mm gun in her hand, and heavy earmuffs on her head as she fired three rounds into the target.

Keitaro thought the young girl might blow her hand off due to the recoil, but surprisingly she stood her gound after firing the three shots.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

All three bullets impaled the target head on, exactly at the bullseye.

Satisfied, the young gunner, took off her earmuffs, scurried to the other side of the room, and went through the door where the other were situated. Sara colsed the door, and found Makie running up to her to give her a hug.

Surprising the little one Makie bear hugged Sara to death.

"Sara!!! Your back from your trip and you go right to the shooting range! So cuuuute!!" She shouted shaking Sara side to side, still hugging her.

Sara laughed and hugged back.

"Nice to meet you to Makie-chan!"

Seta smiled at the meeting.

"Now now lets go back up stairs, so I can introduce you to some people." he yelled over the loud bangs of the guns.

All of them walked upstairs, heading back to room B203, to talk at the matter at hand.

----Room B203-------

Keitaro and Seta were sitting in a table watching the girls get to know each other better. As the four were sitting on the floor making a circle, they talked about various things in their lives. Asuna talked about her swordsmenship, Makie about school, Sakura about cooking, and Sara's marksmenship. The four seemed to have a great time and find alot of neat stuff about each other.

Keitaro and Seta just sat there, watching the other have a great time with each other. Keitaro then remembered something. The job.

"Um Seta-san. About the job...."

"OH, I almost forgot, follow me." Seta interrupted, then standing up, leading Keitaro outside the room.

Keitaro followed, leaving the group to do as they wish.

"So Sara! Your really a good shooter!?" Sakura said with great interest.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since I was eight years old, though."

"So! You still nailed that sucker right at the bullseye, back at the shooting range!"

Sara laughed.

"Well....so Makie, who was that dork who left with Papa again?"

Sakura pouted.

"He isn't a dork Sara! He is my Papa!" Sakura hissed.

"And mine..." Asuna added raising her hand.

"Wha?!?! He looks so young to be a father?!" Sara said looking at Makie.

Makie only nodded.

"Well we lost out parents a while back, and he offered to take us in. So he is our father now, and becuase of that, he is definetly not a dork." Asuna said, eyes close and with a monotone voice.

Sakura was silent...

Makie was silent...

Sara was silent...

------Hallways of Toudai------

Keitaro was leaning against one side of the hallway facing Seta. Seta was standing firmly up, facing away from Keitaro and instead facing at one of the windows looking outside to the courtyards of the University.

"So...what about this job." Keitaro nervously asked.

Seta was silent, his back still facing Keitaro.

"Well, first, I want to ask you a question?"

Keitaro stared at the back of Seta's head, curiously.

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, Keitaro....when you adopted those two girl in that room, was it hard at first?"

Keitaro looked down at the floor.

"Well yes and no. Yes becuase they got used to me very quickly and liked me for who I was. No becuase the death of their parents still was a very traumatic situation for them, and things were a bit awkwards."

Silence....

"Well they seem fine now. Thanks to you I bet....."

Keitaro chuckled as he leaned on the wall.

"Yea, but they are still a handful too."

Seta chuckled as well.

"I know what you mean...well here is the job."

Keitaro looked at Seta's back again.

"You think you can handle it?" Seta said still looking out the window solemnly.

"Yea, of course! I can handle what ever you say."

Seta looked down at the ground, tinti of sadness in his face.

Keitaro didn't see that....

"You think you can handle one more?"

Keitaro tilted his head.

"One more what?"

Seta turned around.

The Sun peared through the window behind him, turning his head slighly shadowed. Making Keitaros eyes close a bit.

He tilted his head back up to lock his non emotional eyes into Keitaro's curious ones.

"What I am saying is...if I could give you custody of Sara for a while...." He said, his eyes still locked with the young man's now widened eyes.

Keitaro nearly fainted.

**------End of chapter 20------**

**(A.N Sorry for not updating..finished this on time...but the internet got disconnected for THREE days..now..its back on and i get to update yay!!)**


	21. Sara And Seta Pt 4 Final

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 21  
_Sara And Seta Pt. 4 Final

---------------------------------------

Keitaro was driving back to the Hinata-sou, in his trademark white van while Makie sat next to him, on the passenger seat. Asuna and Sakura were at the back, leaning on each other's side. Their heads connected by the forehead, as both of them slept soundly together during the bumpy car ride, snoring and twitching lightly.

Keitaro took a peek at his rear view mirror to see.

He smiled.

Something inside him got warm all of a sudden. Just by seeing that cute sight, he suddenly got warmer, and lost his breath for a second, just to regain it back, as he focused his attention back to the road.

_Well they seem fine now. Thanks to you I bet....._

Seta's voice rung in his head, as he stopped at a red light.

Keitaro sighed and closed his eyes.

No matter how honest he could be, he couldn't deny that those two girls were now better mentally then they were a month ago. Both lost their parents and now he was taking care of them. He was their support, he was important to them, and that thought alone made him happy.

_Well, Keitaro....when you adopted those two girls in that room, was it hard at first?_

Seta's voice rung in his head once more....

The answer he gave Seta was the honest to god truth, but of course he left some things out. For example, how he was completley and utterly nervous when ever he was around them in the beginning. How he didn't want to mess up and be a bad father. Making their lives even more miserable thanthey already were. Or the fact that he was worried if both of the girls were actually faking their happiness and actually sad in the inside....

Keitaro shuddered.

He was still worried about the last one, but he was slowly convincing himself it was true happiness.

He looked back at the sleeping duo.

No......he was now certain, that they are happy. But he was still worried about being a bad father. Bringing back their miserable lives, and making them sad once more.

He frowned.

"Keitaro-san..?"

Then an image of Sara popped into his mind.

"Keitaro..!?!"

Keitaro snapped out of his thinking, to find Makie looking at him, pointing at the street light.

It was green.

"Oh sorry, Makie-chan. I spaced out for a second." He chuckled.

Makie chuckled back. "That's okay, Lets just try and get home so I can eat some dinner."

"Fine, Fine..." He replied, going back to driving.

Makie looked at Keitaro as he drove.

She saw a slight frown on his face. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Keitaro....what's wrong...?" She asked leaning more into her chair.

Keitaro glanced at Makie's comfortable position next to him, and sighed.

Then smiled...

"Im fine, just...I have alot of things in my mind....that's all..." He droned, switching lanes in the road as he refocused his attention back to the road.

Makie looked at Keitaro, and nodded.

Silence....

"Is it becuase of Sara..." She asked suddenly.

Keitaro almost swerved hard to the right.

He looked at Makie with wide eyes.

He saw her looking outside at the blurring houses passing them by.

"Eehh? H-how did you know..." He said shocked.

"............."

Makie didn't reply yet, causing an eerie silence in the van, as Makie continued to look out her window.

"............"

"It's because Uncle Seta told me...before hand." She finally said.

Keitaro tilted his head to the side.

"I know that he asked you to take custody of Sara, and I know he will be waiting for your answer tonight.....when he comes over.....and I also know you're stressed out about it.." She confessed.

"Heh...Am I really that easy to figure out...." Keitaro sighed.

"Unfortunately yes....I also suggest that you hide it better, when we reach home....You don't want anyone else finding it out......until you have made your decision...."

Keitaro only nodded as he pulled up and parallel parked near the steps of the Hinata-sou.

Makie got out of the van. Already running going up the steps towards the Hinata-sou. On the third step she looked back, she saw Keitaro reaching into the van, and pulling out the two twins. One in each of his arms, both of the twin's heads resting on each of his shoulders and both of their hands and legs unconciously hugging Keitaro from different angles.

Makie smiled and retreated up the stairs, with Keitaro soon following.

Rays of the sunset behind the dorm pierced through the air and gave an orangeglow to the dorm, while both climbed the stairs. Makie was thinking of what dinner would be like...Keitaro was thinking of something else...

He was thinking of Sara.

He was thinking of how sad she might be....Losing another loved one....and being handed to a person she barely even knew.....being thrown into a dorm full of girls.....into a different enviroment.....

Keitaro knew the reason for why Seta did this...Hereplayed that meeting they had a while back, inside his head....

As he slowly walked up the steps, with his daughters in eacharm sleeping.

_-------------Toudai : A while back-------_

Keitaro almost fainted.

"Whaaa?!" He said completely dumbfounded.

Seta kept staring at Keitaro.....then slowly nodded.

"But-but...Why me?!?!" He said stuttering. "I-I mean come on! I'm barely passing to be a father with Asuna and Sakura as it is! I can't be possibly be good enough to handle one more!"

Seta silently shook his head. "No Keitaro, I have absolute trust and confidence in you being able to take care of all three."

Seta turned back around to face the window.

"Please Keitaro.....I need you to do this for me.....a few days ago something happened.....Something terrible. A few friends of mine, and Sara were in a cave. We were suppose to just investigate what was there. But what we found.....we didn't like..."

Seta took a breath.

"With that said, all of my friends died that day, and Sara almost did to. She froze in her tracks and almost died that day. That has always been with Sara, her fear of the supernatural. She hates those kinds of thing. Like....ghosts....zombies....all of that."

Keitaro stood silently, listening.

"And well....I fear for her safety. She might die, like all my other friends did....I.....I hate just thinking about that. So...I've decided to leave her here....with you, Keitaro..in a dorm full of girls around her own age....safe...and secure! Not with me...where she might die from drowning..or a rock slide....I just can't take that risk....Not any more...."

Keitaro was in deep thought, his face in a frown.

"Well, have you talked this out with Sara.... Seta?" He said.

Seta sighed.

"No.....not until I've found a suitable replacement."

"That suitable replacement happens to be me...Right...?"

"Yes....and I see you still need some time....I'll give you til tonight. I will be coming over to Hinata-sou for dinner. I expect an answer by then..."

A million thoughts were going on inside Keitaro's confused head. None of them making any sense at all, as he continued to look at Seta's figure.

Seta retreated back into the doorway leading back to the archaeologist room.

Seta stopped for a second.

"Please...Keitaro...."

Keitaro was now left alone in the desolate hallway, the sounds of distant footsteps could be heard echoing through the silent passageway. The sun was still shining down from the window beside him.

He looked out the window, viewing the majestic courtyard of the university. The rays of the sunlight making him narrow his eyes.

_Why is it that every time something bad happens to me.....it always has to be in this place...._

Keitaro scratched the back of his head. Rustling his short black hair from side to side, before going back into the noisy room himself.

The door closed behind him

------------------------------------------

Keitaro was now passing the Hinata tea shop Haruka owned as he was climbing up the stairs, both girls still in his arms.

Haruka herself was outside sweeping dust out of her shop with her trusty broom.

She looked up and saw Keitaro, back from her friend's house. She was about to ask about it, but the look on Keitaro's face told her to keep quiet.

_This...can't be good...._

Keitaro didn't even look at Haruka as he passed her by, not even a glance.

Haruka cocked an eyebrow at this.

But Keitaro mumbled one phrase that rang into her ears and only her ears, as he passed her by.

"I'll talk to you later...."

Haruka froze in her sweeping, the tone in his voice was different then before. Making her believe he was depressed or angry. She couldn't tell, but she knew it was about Seta and Sara.

She sighed as Keitaro's figure entered the Hinata-sou.

She continued to sweep in front of her tea shop, the dust already swept away moments ago.

-------------------------------------------

Keitaro had now entered inside their bedroom.

Thankfully the only person in the dorm when Keitaro entered was Shinobu. She was busy making dinner in the kitchen and didn't even notice Keitaro and Makie walk in. Everyone else was either asleep or out. Keitaro also told Makie to make Shinobu prepare some more food becuase Seta and Sara were coming over

Slowly he laid down the two sleepyheads into their respective futons. Pulling up their blankets to cover them snuggly.

Keitaro smiled, knelt down and kissed both of them on the forehead, and started to leave the room.

He looked back.

Then continued to walk. Destination...the Tea Shop.

The door closed tight, leaving the two girls alone to sleep......

A pair of eyes opened.

The two sleepy eyes blinked before closing once again.

-------------------------------------------------

Haruka was sitting in one of her tables, quietly waiting for her nephew to come and have his chat with her.

She knew this chat would be about Seta and Sara, considering the fact that she was the one who suggested Seta to choose him as the replacement father. She suggested Keitaro becuase of his passion and caring personality. Which clearly showed itself greatly as he took care of the twins. So there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was and will always be a great father.

But Haruka also knew one more fact about Keitaro. She knew HE wouldn't think that he was great father material. Heck, he would think he, himself was a horrible father for the twins and that's exactly what this chat is going to be like.

Haruka knew him all to well.

Haruka's ears perked when the silence around herbroke intoa pair of footsteps approaching her way.

She shifted her head to find Keitaro walking up to her from behind and taking a seat next to her.

"Tea, Keitaro?" She asked.

"Yes, please..."

Haruka stood up and went to the counter to make a cup of tea for the both if them.

A Pause...

"What should I do Haruka..." Keitaro finally said, putting a hand over his face while leaning on the table.

"Do what you think is right Keitaro..." Haruka responded, still pouring some tea.

"What I think is right?!?!" He said a little louder. "When I ever do something that involves Asuna or Sakura, I ask myself that! Am I doing what is best for them?! Am I making them happy if I do this?! Or am I making them sad becuase of this!?...... I always ask myself those things and it is really getting to me......And now, thanks to you I might have to ask myself that more freqently if I CHOOSE to take custody of Sara."

Haruka cocked an eyebrow.

"So you didn't choose yet Keitaro..."

"No...Seta gave me some time...but..I...I just don't know...I'm just so confused and worried..... I.....I know Sara will be devastated about hearing she will be turned over to my guardianship...I mean...how am I going to deal with that?! Make her feel loved again after being thrown away by Seta? I mean, come on! Seta is thinking that he is doing this for her own good...and I think that is honorable...but what about how Sara thinks? She might think she is being abandoned...left here like he doesn't like her at all...."

Haruka finished making the tea, and scurried to the table, sitting down and handed the cup of tea to her nephew.

Keitaro slowly took the cup with shaking hands, and took a sip.

Haruka just stared at Keitaro's stressed face.

"Now Keitaro, I wouldn't have told Seta that you were good father material, if I didn't think you were....Remember this Keitaro......those girls of yours will someday turn into lovers....who will then turn into mothers, and aunts........With you leading them step by step in this staircase we all call life.....I have full and utter confidence in you making them be the greatest they can ever be......Becuase you're Keitaro Urashima...my caring, selfless,passionate nephew. Who just worried over how Sara would think in this kind of situation and feel sorry for her for what she is about to go through. If that isn't father material....Then I'll never smoke again."

Keitaro smirked, but kept silent.

"Now go...I need to clean up...." Haruka said standing up. She scurried to the Kitchen while tying her apron tightly, to clean a couple of dishes that were left over in the sink.

She put her gloves on and started to clean the dishes.

Then a couple of arms hugged her around the neck, from behind. Taking her by complete surprise.

With wide eyes, she looked behind her shoulder to see Keitaro hugging her from behind, and his head resting on her left shoulder warming her up a tad bit.

"K-Keitaro?!" She remarked dumbly, a bit surprised.

"Th-thanks.....Haruka-obaa-san....Thanks alot....." With that said he released the hug, and kissed the back of Haruka's head. The smell of Haruka's smooth silky black hair calmed Keitaro down even more.

Not even a tiny crimson blush formed on her cheek, instead Haruka chuckled, and smiled warmly while going back to her dishes.

As silent as he came in, Keitaro left the tea house, Headind back up the stairs leaving Haruka to her chores.

"Your very welcome Keitaro......." Haruka whispered to herself.

Haruka kept that smile all thru washing the dishes. The only sound being the running tap water through her fingers.

_Wait...he called me obaa-san..._

_I'll smack him later...._

Haruka chuckled.

----------------------------------

_Several hours past since that little meeting. Shinobu finished making dinner, making enough for ten. Enough for everyone including the two guests I talked about and excluding Motoko who was out on a training expedition._

_Asuna and Sakura were now fully awake and waiting eagerly for Sara and Seta to come._

_Mitsune and Naru were both shocked when I had told them that Seta and Sara were coming for dinner. Especially Naru._

_I wasn't dumb anymore, nor was I blind. I had seen that picture Naru had. The one with both Naru and Mitsune in high school, with their mentor behind them. Their mentor being scrubbed out with black marker. Haruka had told me that Naru had a crush for that guy. Naru tried to hide it but Harukawas very wiseand keptsilent. It was obvious to her that Naru had a crush on her mentor._

_I was able to find out it was Seta in that picture because Haruka had mentioned Naru's mentor to be her first and only archeologist partner some while ago. I had just met her archeoligist partner and friend, Seta, just a couple of hours ago when Haruka told me to meet him for a job._

_This would have made me deeply depressed, knowing Naru loved someone else.......if it was a couple of months ago._

_At first I loved Naru to the point where I would worship the ground she walked on. But now my attention shifted, from Naru.....to my new daughters. Of course my vision love for Naru slowly faded. Until I looked at Naru as only...a friend. _

_I might still have a little bit of love for her..._

_..I don't know...._

_But I'm sure it's not big enough to make me stumble or trip on invisible banana peels when ever I'm around her...or get depressed when someone she has a crush on is coming over to discuss a custody matter with her male Kannrin. That male kannrin just so happens to be me..... _

_Well....now....the custody matter part is making me a tad bit depressed as of late....but not the part where her crush is coming over....I'm totally fine with that...._

_Well.....Seta and Sara came after Shinobu finished the dinner. _

_Asuna and Sakura were of course thrilled to see Sara. Suu and Shinobu were also kind of excited. They all rushed into the dining room so fast, they were practicly a blur when I saw them with my eyes. _

_I happily gave up my seat at the dinner table to let Sara sit inbetween Asuna and Sakura as the three of them, including Suu and Shinobu, talked with each other. _

_Instead I was sitting beside Seta who only smiled when ever I gazed at his direction. This made me tense up a tad bit._

_I could also tell that Makie knew I was tense, considering she knew the situation I was in._

_Of course Naru was practicly drooling at the sight of Seta, but like I said, it didn't bother me one bit. It just made me laugh when ever she stumbled or slipped as she was remotely near Seta, or when ever she accidently dropped a whole bowl of rice over my head and apoligize deeply._

_Which bringsup the question: Did I always look so ridiculous when ever I was like that around Naru a couple of months ago?_

_Well anyways...There was one more thing that surprised me...Mitsune always had a blush whenever I notice her look at Seta...does she have a crush on him as well...?_

_After that wonderful, yet awkward dinner, we had all thanked Shinobu for the meal, and went to the living room to hang out. Sakura, Suu, and Sara, all were playing with the new game I had bought for them while Shinobu and Asuna watched on. I think it was called Halo 2. I had to stay up in a huge line at Midnight to get that game for Sakura and Su, I was worried for a while becuase it had a Mature rating.....but it couldn't have been worse then what Suu always does to me in one of her experiments.....so I bought it for them..._

_Okie..now while everyone was watching the three girls play Halo 2...Seta secretly told me to meet him out in the courtyard after everything had settled down, to discuss....it..._

_Well, it's exactly midnight right about now.....Everyone had calmed down, and went to their respected bedrooms..except for Sara who is currently sleeping on my futon with Sakura and Asuna!_

_So now...I'm just waiting....For Seta...._

_--------------------------------------------_

Keitaro opened his eyes, as his train ofthought was interrupted with the sound of a door creaking open...

Keitaro narrowed his eyes to see better in the dark.

Seta came into his view as he passed a tree, walking over to his position in the dark.

"Well, Keitaro, let's say we walk inside...shall we...?" Seta said heading back inside.

Keitaro only nodded and followed Seta.

"So Keitaro...Have you decided yet?"

Keitaro remained silent.

"Remember....I'll be paying you....... giving you money to support both Sara and the twins.."

Keitaro looked at Seta. "I agree..."

"Eh!?"

"I said...I agree....."

Seta's eyes widened.

"Thank you Keitaro...Thank you very much....." Seta reached down and shook Keitaro's hand furiously, while bowing.

"Hehe, it's nothing really, please...."

Seta calmed down. "Hehe Sorry, but could you do me one last favor.."

"What is it?"

Seta reached down into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, all crumpled and wrinkled in his hand. He held it out for Keitaro to grasp it.

"Give this to Sara when she wakes up...please...."

Keitaro's eyes widened immensly.

"What!?! Why don't you give it to her yourself when you say goodbye tommorow?"

Seta looked down on the floor, not looking directly at Keitaro.

Keitaro double-taked.

"Because...your not going to say goodbye...are you?!?" Keitaro said answering his own question.

Seta only nodded and started to head to the front door.

"Seta!!" Keitaro yelled, marching up to the retreating man.

Seta unhooked his coat from the caot rack, and started to put it on.

"Seta! What are you doing! Why aren't you saying good bye to her?!?!"

Seta turned to look at Keitaro, which made him jump. Seta had no emotion being emitted out from his eyes. Keitaro couldn't tell if he was sad, mad, or depressed...he was just....existing right at that spot.

"Seta?"

"Keitaro....It's just too hard...I don't think I would be up to it..."

Keitaro's anger started to rise, the thought of him leaving without saying a single good bye made his blood boil down to the very core.

"So your just going to be a coward and upright leave!!" Keitaro half yelled as to not wake up anyone else in the dorm.

Seta didn't make any eye contact, he was just staring straight down at the floor.

Keitaro clenched a fist.

"Do you know how she will feel if you just left without a word! Wake up tommorow with you not by her side! To be left here, with me instead! She would feel abandoned, left for dead, like as if she was nothing!........ So if I were you I would stay here, have a formal goodbye and reassure her that everything will be ok! Then leave!"

Seta just continued to stare with those non-emotional eyes, deadlocked with Keitaro's enraged ones.

"Your right......but I am not you Keitaro.....And that's the reason why I'm leaving her in your hands...Becuase your worthy...and I'm not...I only endanger her life....while your passionate and caring personality is what Sara needs to get through life........I just can't face her Keitaro.....I just can't face her after knowing I've failed her..."

Keitaro gritted his teeth, as he tried to calm himself down.

"Thats not what I am saying Seta! You have to atle-"

Keitaro was cut off when Seta threw the piece of paper at him. Causing Keitaro to instinctively catch it.

Keitaro looked at it.

He looked back at Seta.

-Click-

The front door was shut closed, with no sign of Seta anywhere near it.

Keitaro rushed to the front door, and opened it harshly.

He ran outside into the dark cold night. The moon shun above him like a halo of dark light as he looked franticly around himself and down the huge flight of stairs to spot Seta.

He was no where to be seen.

_GOD DAMN IT!_

Keitaro's anger dropped dramatically, as his body started to feel the cold dead air around himself. He relieved a sigh while he hugged himself in a futile attempt to warm up just a bit.

He looked at his right hand....

There was the piece of paper, all folded up and was tightly gripped in his right hand.

A pause.

Keitaro closed his eyes, as he started to walk back into the dorm, in this dead spring night.

-----------------------------------------------

In the shadows, a pair of eyes opened and looked at Keitaro's figure heading back to the dorm.

It watched him walk into the dorm....

It watched him close the door......

A single tear escaped it's right eye as it returned back into the darkness.

A black figure suddenly blurred out of a treetop, and jumped over the tea shop. The trees all around the lonely tea shop swayed back and forth as it jumped past the dark shop. All the leaves started to fall like floating rain, down unto the top of it's bare rooftop.

The trees stopped swaying, as the black figure disappeared into the dark streets in the Hinata province.

The halo of leaves dissipated.

The last Sakura leaf fell down from the last swaying tree above Haruka's shop. Slowly floated down to the porch.

Floated down....

and down.......

A hand caught it in mid-float.

Haruka gently observed the sakura leaf and dropped it to continue it's journey to the porch she was now standing on.

It was then joined by Haruka's cigeratte, as she dropped it onto the floor.

She stepped on it to put out the cigeratte for good and looked at the direction where the black figure ran off too.

_Seta.....You can't run forever....._

Haruka, quickly turned around, disappearing into the depths of her dark shop.

-----------------------------------------

The door to Keitaro's room slowly opened.

Keitaro stepped in quietly, as to not make any noise what so ever at the three sleeping soundly in their futon.

He tip-toed over to his desk and laid the piece of paper down gently.

He sighed and looked at the three sleeping girls.

Sara was shivering and turning in between the sleeping forms of Asuna and Sakura. Her blanket away from her body.

Keitaro sighed, and started to walk over to Sara.

He pulled the blanket over her shivering body.

Sara stopped shivering and snuggled deeper into the warm inviting embrace of her blanket.

Keitaro shook his head and retreated back towards the hallway.

_Guess I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight...._

Keitaro looked back at the sleeping threesome, and slowly closed the door once again.

Sara turned inside her blanket.

"Papa...." She mumbled in her sleep, which echoed inside the misty, pitch black room, for no one to hear.....

-----------**End of Chapter 21-------------**

Proof-read by : Jerails. "Yo."


	22. Watermelons Pt 1

**_A New Light_**  
_Chapter 22  
_Watermelons Pt.1

------------------------------------

"........"

Sara was standing in front of Keitaro's desk, breathing with short hard panting breaths....

She was fighting back a river of tears, threatening to pour out of her eyes, as she just stood there, her legs quivering while she had a piece of paper in her hands.

She kept staring at the white object, reading every line that was scribbled neatly on it, over and over again.

She bit her lip in a futile attempt to strangle a sob that was about to erupt from her mouth. Fearing that would most definitely wake up her two newly found friends, sleeping peacefully behind her. Blissfully unaware of her painful situation.

Her eyes slowly, but surely started to moisten.

The sun pierced through the morning clouds and illuminated the bedroom.

Sara closed her eyes, blocking the rays of sunlight, as she turned around and ran out of the room and into the dusty hallways of Hinata-sou.

A single piece of paper laid on the cold, lonely floor, completely crumpled and wrinkled in a form of a ball......

A trail of wet little circles, accompanied the paper ball, leading outside the quiet room....

----------------------------------

Downstairs in the main room, there laid Keitaro. Sleeping soundly, in a rather awkward position on the couch. His face looking up at the plain tan ceiling. His eyes tightly closed....

A petite blonde figure came running down the stairs, and blurred past Keitaro's sleeping form on the couch, silently. Her long blonde ponytails helplessly dangled from her head as both of them tried to keep up with the deeply distraught girl.

The girl dissappeared as she harshly, but quietly opened the front doors and ran outside.

The door left open....

A rush of cold morning air pierced through the open door, and chilled the warm air around Keitaro...

Keitaro slowly opened both of his eyes, stood up from the couch, and just stared at the open door....

Keitaro sighed, and tiredly followed theyoung girl outside, shutting the door in his way out. Leaving the dorm quiet once again.

".........."

Makie revealed herself, as she entered the main room from the kitchen and dining room. She stood there, her arms folded, as she stared at the now closed front door.

---------------------------

Sara was running....

All Sara was doing was running.

She didn't know what else to do. She ran out the dorm, she ran down the huge flight of stairs, and now she was running down a seemingly endless downhill street.

She was confused, angry, sad, depressed, and awhole bag of other emotions...... as everything blurred past her running figure.

The street blurred past.....the cars...the buildings..everything. As if nothinghad any meaning to her.

She just wanted to get away...... away from everything.

She just found out Seta had left her. She found out when he wasn't by her side when she woke up.....

She found out when she found the note...

She found out when she read that note...

She found out when her heart painfully shattered into a million pieces unto the floor.

Now here she was, still running to who knows where. Just....to somewhere...to stop this pain in her heart..

She ran across a street....

A blur of red..

**Beeeepppp!**

Sara looked to her right to only see a bright red car heading straight towards her....

Her eyes widened...

She instinctively put her hands in front of herself.

She closed her eyes.

She prayed....

**SKRIIIIIIIIICCCccccch**

The car fortunetly screeched to a halt, right before Sara's frail body, the front of the car barely touching the girl's legs.

Sara opened her eyes slowly.

She saw the red sedan, right infront of her, both of her hands plopped on the car's shiny hood.

She looked at the driver.

The man quickly opened his door, took one step outside, and popped his head out of his red car.

"Are you okay?!?" The man said with worry evident in his voice. His eyes looking at Sara's crying eyes.

Sara didn't even give a respond back, as she turned back to the sidewalk and continued to run towards nowhere.

"Hey!!" The man yelled, as he just blankly stared at the blonde girl's running form that continued to go down the narrow street.

--------------------------------

Sara was still running down the street.

She knew she was almost killed.

She knew she almost got run over by a car.

But that still didn't stop her.

Deep inside her, she wanted to be killed by that car...

Become roadkill....

Become a ghost..

Then that might stop this stinging pain in her heart....

Something caught her eyes...

She stopped to see a playground to her right...

A playground. Full of jungle gyms, sand boxes, slides, swings....all the things that a child needs..to play with other children....and their parents..

She slowly crept closer to the playground.

She passed the gates and entered...

There she saw a girl of small stature, about 7 years old, with black long hair. A pretty red bow attached to her blouse collar.She was playing on a set of swings, swinging up and down, as her dad, a tall well toned man with black hair, was pushing her gently.

Both of them having lots of fun. Both of them smiling, both of them giggling, both of them happy with each other...

Sara just stared at the sight before her, not moving, not twitching, just staring.

"Higher Daddy! Higher!!" The girl playfully yelled, at her father.

The man chuckled.

"I'm afraid if I push harder your going to start flying to the sandbox across from us!"

"That's the idea Daddy!"

Both of them laughed.

Sara stared....

"Come on you two!!" A female voice called out behind Sara.

Sara turned around. There stood a young lady, withpretty black silky hair, standing at the gates to the playground where Sara had passed through just a tad bit earlier.

The girl jumped off her swing, and bolted past Sara to the arms of her own mother.

The father just smiled and walked past Sara's still form, to also meet up with his wife. Both of them kissed and headed home with the little girl inbetween them both, hand in hand.

Sara just watched as the scene unfolded. She stopped her crying just a bit so the three wouldn't notice that she was crying her eyes out in front of them.

But the tears were coming back.

She walked over to the swing sets.

She plopped down on the rubber seat. Her feet dangling, barely touching the ground.

She gripped both of the metal chains supporting the seat and herself. She looked down at her dangling feet. She couldn't help but release tears that rained down to the ground.

She just kept looking down, watching her own tears hit her bare feet and the dirt.

She closed her moist eyes.

_Why.....Why is this happening to me...Why does everyone I care for leave me...Mama..Papa....and...Seta.....Why must I always be moving....Why...._

Withoutbeing noticeda sly figure crept quietly behind her.

With a bit of grace, the figure raised both of his hands and laid them both on top of Sara's back.

Sara gasped as two warm hands came in contact with her back, and started to push her gently on the swing.

She looked back, and with teary eyes, she saw Keitaro's smiling face.

Keitaro pushed Sara on the swing again, as he stared at Sara's astonished face.

Sara faced forward, gripped the chains tighter, and kept silent.

"Its a good morning today isn't it, Sara?" Keitaro cheerfully said.

"..........."

Keitaro gently pushed Sara on the swing....

"A nice day to be playing in the playground, right Sara?"

"........."

Keitaro pushed Sara once again.....

"Do you have anything to say, Sara??"

"........"

Keitaro pushed Sara once again....

"........"

"Its just no fair..." Sara finally mumbled

"......."

"Why did he have to leave so suddenly, leaving me here....not even saying goodbye to me...."

"......" Keitaro kept silent.

"But instead of a goodbye, he left a note....and leaving me here with...with...."

"A dork named Keitaro Urashima....." Keitaro finished Sara's half sobbing, half stuttering speech.

Sara bit her lip.

Sara has always called Keitaro dork, ever since the day they both met with each other yesterday. So it was obviuos to Keitaro that Sara doesn't like him very much, but if she was under his custody, he had to come to terms with this young girl.

"Now...Sara...I know how your feeling ri-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Sara yelled at the top of her lungs.

Keitaro stopped pushing, and just stared at the back of Sara's head.

Sara let go of the chains, and instead started to hug herself with her two frail arms.

"You have no idea, what I am going through right now! You're just a dork, that owns a stupid all girls dorm! A dork who probably peeks on Naru, Suu, and the rest of the girls when ever they take a bath!! A dork that happened to get a set of twins and now believes he knows everything about little girls. Well news flash dork, YOU DON"T!!"

Sara hugged her self tighter as her sobs became louder after every sentence she spoke.

"No you're wrong Sara..." Keitaro mumbled back.

Sara chuckled, "Am I?!? Like I said you know nothing about me!! No one does! I don't think Papa knows me well enough! Leaving me here as if it's for my safety!!"

"Yes.. I do know how you're feeling......right now you feel betrayed....you feel like your heart has been pierced and shattered all over the floor.....You feel like you don't have anywhere to go...that you have no home....like an unwanted dog.......always being moved around and being placed with different people.....you feel like dying right about now....you feel like rewinding back time so you could run dead ahead at the red car that you happened to avoid...." Keitaro mumbled softly.

Sara's eyes widen...

_How did he....._

"You must be wondering how I know these things....Well put it this way...when you receive two daughters...and you are with them when they need someone the most when they need someone to lean on.....like when their real parents died....you happen to see a side of people you normally never see.....a side where I never want to see ever again....but it seems I'm seeing that side again right now....and....I don't know...I can just feel it...."

".........." Sara was still hugging her self, while keeping quiet....

"Now.....like you, I am not pleased with us being together from now on...but you're my responsibility, whether you like it or not....and believe it or not....I will do what ever is in my power.....to make you happy....to make you have a nice, fun-filled life....."

Sara calmed down a bit after hearing Keitaro's little speech and for an instant she smiled....

"So come on...Get off the swing, we're going somewhere..."

Sara wiped away the remaining tears that lingered in her eyes as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"To where?"

"To the airport....to say goodbye for real....."

Sara jumped out of the swing and turned to face Keitaro with astonishment.

"Wh-wha??"

Keitaro chuckled.

"Makie told me that Seta's flight isn't going to take offuntil an hour from now...so if we hurry back to the dorm and get in my little van, we can catch him before he takes off..."

Sara's jaw dropped.

Keitaro smiled....

Sara smiled back...

"Hehe....dork..." She said playfully and started to run out the playground, back to the Hinata-sou.

Keitaro followed the skipping girl's tracks down the dusty sidewalk....

-------------------------------------------------------

_Two young identical girls were sneaking into a room with two adults sleeping comfortably on their bed. The two girls weren't identical, one had blonde hair that was short trimmed while the other had two long blonde ponytails._

_The two snuck into the bedroom unnoticed by the two sleeping adults. They stopped right at the foot of the bed._

"_Ready Asuna?!" Sakura whispered._

_Asuna nodded her head but slowly as to not jingle the two bells on top of her head that tied down her ponytail._

"_Good....ready...set...go!" She half shouted._

_Both the girls jumped unto the bed, startling the two unsuspecting parents._

"_Eeeeeekkk!!"The women yelped helplessly as she was taken by complete surprise._

_The two young girls giggled._

"_Eh?! What is it Kaiko??" The man mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand._

_Kaiko had a hand to her chest as she regained hercomposure._

"_Nothing Tenshi, just our two little brats waking us up this morning for no apparent reason..." Kaiko mumbled._

_Tenshi chuckled._

"_No, there has to be a reason if they are waking us up, right girls?"_

_Asuna and Sakura nodded in unison then pointed to the alarm clock._

_It read: _

_9:00 Am  
__Saturday  
__May 31st _

"_Oh?....heh how could I forget.....that it's my birthday!?" Kaiko sweatdopped_

"_Yesh!!!" The twins said in unison, and jumped Kaiko, taking her by complete surprise._

_The three laughed on as the three of them tickled each other all over the bed._

_Tenshi smiled as he watched the show._

_After a few minutes of tickling each other, everyone had settled down and laid on top of each other tiredly. _

_Sakura giggled: "Hehe, well it's your birthday today mom, so you know what that means!!"_

_Kaiko smirked: "What does it mean?"_

"_It means Mama, we get to have your favorite fooooood!" Sakura finished._

_Asuna and Tenshi nodded innocently, obviously wanting to eat._

"_Well....Then let me prepare it!" Kaiko happily replied._

_She got up and walked to the hallway._

_She stopped at the doorway..._

"_But first..POP QUIZ!" Kaiko shouted._

_The three remaining on the bed tilted their heads in confusion._

"_What is my favorite food?"_

_Asuna chucked: "Watermelon of course....."_

_Sakura and Tenshi nodded._

_Kaiko smiled._

"_You got it...!"_

"_Of course Asuna-chan got it, becuase we also love watermelon, as much as you, dear!!" Tenshi replied._

"_Yesh! Now, I want to help prepare!" _

_Sakura jumped off the bed and ran towards Kaiko._

_Asuna soon followed..._

_Then Tenshi....._

**Riiiiiiiiiinnnggg**

**------------------**

**Riiiiiiiiiinnnggg**

Asuna and Sakura's eyes jolted open in unison, as both of their hands reached at the alarm clock and turned it off together.

Asuna stood up and started to stretch, while straightening her two frizzled pony tails.

Sakura just sat up on her futon and rubbed her eyes. The room came into view, and became less blurry. She turned her head towards the stretching figure of her sister, then looked down at the alarm clock.

It read:

7:00 Am  
Sunday  
May 31st

Sakura sighed and hugged both of her knees to her chest.

Asuna noticed Sakura's fetal position on her futon and tilted her head to the side, curiously. Her eyes wandered slowly, but automatically down to the alarm clock....She saw the date...and too sighed....

_This is going to be a slow day....._

Both the girls faced the window, as a familiar white van and it's engine could be heard roaring, as it sped off into the horizon.....

----**End of Chapter 22------------**

Proof-read / Edited by : Jerails


	23. Watermelons Pt 2

**_A New Light_**  
_Chapter 23_  
Watermelons Pt 2

-------------------------------

_Tenshi sat in his chair, situated behind his sleek black grand piano._

_His eyes closed. His fingers gently struck the black and white ivory keys, which created the vibrant yet meloncholy sound that filled the enclosed room. _

_His hands glided softly over the panels of the piano, as his blonde head bobbed in sync with his created music. Nothing in the world mattered right now, everything around him was scrubbed out, the sofas near him, the room he was in, the house that sheltered him...._

_...Nothing mattered....except for the three people in the room...listening to his music._

_Asuna, Sakura, and Kaiko all stood around him, they created somewhat of a semi-circle which enclosed his sitting form._

_Asuna's and Kaiko's arms folded, Sakura's arms slung over Tenshi's shoulder as she stood behind him._

_All three of them smiled, all three of them listened, all three of them watched._

_They all stayed in that position....until the music...stopped..._

_--------------------------- _

Asuna and Sakura came running down the stairs, both of them wore matching yellow blouses. The blouse sported a very cute little bow at the base of the neck collar. Asuna had a red bow, while Sakura had a blue one.

Side by side, they ran downstairs. They stopped. Their heads turned slightly and both of them saw it.

There stood at the corner of the main room, was the Hinata-sou's grand piano.

Black...

Wide...

Elegant...

Grand....

Dusty....

Both of the girls stood at the base of the stairs and just stared at the dusty piano.

"......."

But the smell of breakfast entered into their noses and snapped them out of it.

Asuna stared at Sakura..

Sakura stared back....

Both of them sighed and headed towards the kitchen for their breakfast.

----------------------

Keitaro layed back on his driver's seatas he sped down the fast paced highway. Sara on the other hand was sitting in the passenger seat.

Silently staring outside. Watching the scenery pass the both of them.

"......."

Keitaro gazed over at Sara's position.

She had her right elbow on the seat's arm rest, as she used her upper arm to support her own head by the palm of her hand. Her head turned to the passenger window. Her eyes staring past all the fast moving cars on the road.

Her feet couldn't reach down to the van's floor and just dangled freely in the air.

Keitaro smiled at the site.

_Such innocence....._

Then he remembered Sara unloading a clip in the shooting range.

Keitaro sweatdropped.

_Maybe not...._

He focused his attention back to the road.

".........."

Sara sighed. She moved in her seat. She moved again.

Sara blinked, and somehow her gaze tilted to Keitaro's driving form.

She stared at his face. The childish features.....the slighlty narrowed eyeglasses.....the elegent smiled etched on his face....She just stared at him....

_Nothing like Seta....Nothing at all...._

Sara continued to stare at Keitaro's warm smile...

_But....That may still be a good thing....._

A curve formed at the tip of Sara's lip.

A light tune came out of the stereo system in the car, and Keitaro happily whislted in tune with the song.

The curve on Sara's lip deepened into a smirk, and turned to face the window once again.

_Hehe....Such a dork....but I like it....._

The tune got stronger, and before she knew it, her feet started to dangle more and more, in tune with the music and Keitaro's whislting.

Keitaro noticed and chuckled silently.

He looked back at the road, and there was a huge pothole engraved on the road ahead. His car about to hit it at the right side of the van.

Keitaro flinched as the car lurched to the right a bit then suddenly plopped back up.

"Eecck!" Sara screamed, as she was unprepared for such an event. Her dangling right foot, harshly jerked up and instantly hit the glove compartment with a enough force to open it.

**Wham!**

All of the papers started to rush out in piles. Sara leaned forward, slightlyheld backby her seatbelt, and tried to pick everything up.

She was somewhat succesful in putting all the papers back, except for one. As she finally put back all the yellow and white papers back into the glove compartment, there laid a small, light book on her lap.

Sara cocked an eyebrow and picked it up. She stared at it....and blinked.

Keitaro heard the glove compartment open but couldn't take his eyes of the road, after a couple of minutes passed by. He stopped in a red light.

"Sara?! You ok?" He said, averting his gaze from the road to the little incident.

Keitaro's eyes widen. Sara was holding a little brown, pocket-sized, book. Partially worn out, with a bit of pages ripped and the cover partially burned. A little golden key hole sealed the book tightly shut, to safe guard all the secrets and mysteries that would lie in the book. A long, red bookmark stuck out of the clamped pages in the enclosed book.

However, what was engraved on the cover, had Sara interested.

It read: "Diary of Kaiko Natsuki"

Sara curiously traced the words with her middle finger, as she tightly grasped the book with her other hand.

She turned to the driver and asked: "Keitaro, what's this?"

Keitaro sighed and looked back at the road.

The light turned green. He sped off.

"That's a d-diary." He stuttered nervously.

"I can see that dork, but who is this Kaiko?!" She retorted back.

Keitaro sighed.

"Kaiko....is Asuna and Sakura's mother, who passed away..."

Sara's eyes widen, and instantly looked back at the book.

"So your telling me, you have a diary of their mother's diary in the glove compartment of your van?!"

Silence.....

Keitaro nodded.

"How did you get it?!?"

Keitaro chuckled.

"Well, you can say that Kaiko handed it to me...."

Sara tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"?"

"Kaiko, was afraid if something mighthappen to her and her husband, that Asuna and Sakura will have to live with some one they barely even know. Kaiko knew that they didn't have any suitable relatives to take care of the two, so for the person that was to take care of her only two beloved daughters........she made a diary.....and she put in her will, that who ever was to take care of Asuna and Sakura, will have to receive that diary...."

Sara's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I've been hiding that diary for a while now. At first I didn't even want to read it, but a couple of day ago, I started to get curious and so I read it periodically. From what I can tell in her writing, she is a very kind, and compassionate woman. One with a very strong will and strong constitution. She wrote a lot of things that I found interesting and some I already knew, but most of all it helped me understand the twins more.....Like Asuna's favorite color is red, while Sakura's is blue. Asuna sleeps like a rock, while Sakura sleepwalks.... their favorite instrument is the piano......Asuna hates turtles....Sakura hates swimming....and that their favorite food is watermelon...and that they all eat it for lunch on Kaiko's birthday...."

Sara gazed over at Keitaro during his little speech. She could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, and his childish face matured somewhat.

"And did you know.....Kaiko's birthday is today?"

Sara shook her head.

Keitaro chuckled.

"Of course you didn't."

Sara looked back at the speeding trees passing by, she gently put back the diary inside the glove compartment and sighed.

Sara looked at the back of the van and saw Makie, sitting at one of the back seats, silently looking at the blurred streets. She had listened to the whole conversation that took place just a second ago, with out making any noise at all. As if she was just an observing ghost.

With Makie's headphones tightly secured in both of her ears, and her iPod snuggly tucked into her right pocket, she continued to listen to her gentle soothing music. Still looking through her window.

"........."

It started to rain...

--------------------------------------------------------

Both Asuna and Sakura were eating breakfast. Or playing with it. Both of them barely ate their breakfast, while the rest pigged out.

Mitsune had her typical brew of coffee, while everyone ate Shinobu's delicious bacon and eggs.

Asuna just took little bits and pieces here and there while Sakura just poked at her scrambled eggs.

"Um..May we be excused Naru onee-chan?" Sakura perked up, facing Naru.

Naru cocked an eyebrow, but nodded anyways.

"Sure Sakura-chan! But tell me, what's wrong? You two seem out of it." Naru questioned.

"Um...It's nothing. We just don't feel like eating. That's all!" Sakura sopke up, but with a little more enthusiasm.

Asuna nodded in agreement.

Mitsune drank another sip of her coffee before nodding her self. "Sure you two! I get that alot. So you two are excused now."

"Thankies Mitsune onee-chan!"

Asuna and Sakura jumped out of their eats and shuffled out to the main room.

Leaving Suu, Shinobu, Mitsune, and Naru to eat their breakfast alone.

"What's up with them?!" Shinobu asked.

"Well, it seems those two are in a slightly bad mood!"

"Auuuuuuuu, Do you think it's becuase of Keitaro being gone?"

Naru's ears twitched.

"Naah! Its prolly something else and by the way, where did that perveted little guy of ours go anyways?!? He should be here taking care of those girls!! I'm going to bash him for making those girls miserable!!"

Mitsune sweatdropped.

"Now, now, Naru! Calm down! I saw him and Makie leave a little while ago!"

Suu stopped her feast for just a second. "Yeah! I saw Sara go with them to!"

"Sara?!?!" Naru scratched her head.

"Yea, but I didn't see Seta anywhere so I believe they were going to drop off Sara."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm back!!!!" A familiar voice rang through out the Hinata-sou.

"Ah! I see Motoko-chan is back from her little trip!"

"Eeeeeccckkk!!! Turtle!! Get back you vile demon!!" Motoko's voice rang out down the hall.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Eeecccckkkk!!"

**Baaammm!**

The sound of some one falling soon followed.

Everyone sweatdropped more.

--------------------------

_Asuna stood firmly at her spot._

_She stood the depths of a creepy, shadowy forest._

_She was in a clearing, and all around her were an army of trees._

_The ceiling of leaves above her blocked most of the sunlight, but occasional rays could be seen piercing through the dark forest like slanted white pillars._

_This allowed her to see inside the dark woods, but only a little bit. _

_Squirrels scurried along the trees._

_Birds chirped._

_Insects flew._

_Asuna scanned more of the area.._

"_You know Asuna...." A distant voice called out in the forest._

_Asuna jerked at the direction where the voice came from._

_Nothing....._

"_In order for you to find me you need to be in tune with nature Asuna...."_

_Asuna narrowed her eyes._

"_Asuna, dear, the Natsuki Family has always had a reputation in being the most in sync with nature. That is because we are a family of Elementalist Fighters. We tap into the powers of nature andthe elements."_

_Asuna kept silent, trying to find the voice's location. But all shefound were trees._

"_There are four elements that we, the Natsuki Family can tap into. They are Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. I have showed you only basic martial arts moves that require Ki, becuase you're simply not ready forthe elementsyet."_

_Asuna scanned the area once more._

"_But later on in your life, I will teach you how to manipulate your Ki, and be one with Nature. This can lead you to victory Asuna."_

_Silence...._

"_Now Asuna, I will show you a glimpse of what power you can harness with nature by your side........let us begin."_

_Asuna prepared._

_The birds stopped chirping._

_Everything went silent._

_A gust of wind blew in from behind Asuna._

_Asuna didn't move._

_The gust of wind blew harder......then started to circle in front of Asuna._

_A few good yards in front of Asuna, there stood a miniture version of a tornado. It stood still, swirling in a fast pace, picking up leaves and other various object. Massive amount of leaves were now swirling around this mini tornado._

_Asuna gasped at the site._

_The tornade picked up in pace.....and suddenly the tornado hurled all of the leaves right at Asuna's position._

_Asuna's eyes widened._

_She held out her arms in front of her face to block all the incoming leaves._

_She couldn't see a thing. Her arms were blocking her vision and also the huge piles of leaves bombarding unto her petite figure._

_But in the corner of it all. She could barely see a blurring vision, something tall and something blonde. Coming straight at her._

_Asuna gasped._

_She didn't have enough time to dodge it nor block it. Se she stood there dumbly. About to take the blow...._

_It never came._

_The rain of leaves died off, and Asuna slowly put down her arms, and looked at her surroundings._

"_!!"_

_There, inches away from her faces, stood a large fist. The fist was attached to an arm, which was attached to a body. The body belonged to none other than Tenshi._

_Asuna looked at Tenshi's face._

_Tenshi had his warm smile on and was looking straight at Asuna's surprised eyes._

_Asuna couldn't help but smile._

_------------------------------_

Asuna walked into their bedroom, and marched over to the closet.

She opened it gently, and started to scan what was in it.

Asuna's, Sakura's and Keitaro's.

But there laid a chest at the bottom left corner. Completely hidden and unnoticable to the naked eye. Asuna reached for it and pulled it out. Dust, however, came flying out right at that moment.

Asuna coughed and weezed lightly as she batted away all the dust with her left hand.

She reached at the back and there, taped on to the chest was a key.

She snatched it, opened the chest with it, and looked into the chest's content.

There stood 6 scolls.

All of them in neat order from left to right.

One red. One blue. One brown. One yellow. One black. The last one white.

Asuna sighed.

There in the middle of them all, laid a little white paper.

Asuna picked it up and read it.

_In order for you to gain the powers of the elements._

_You must unlock it one by one. And defeat every one of them one by one._

_But be warned. They are not to be taken lightly._

Asuna cocked an eyebrow and put back the piece of paper into the chest. Before she placed back into the dark corner of the closet.

--------------------------------

"_Sakura!!!" Yelled Kaiko's voice through out the house._

_In responce Sakura came running down the hallways of the house and ended up at Kaiko and Tenshi's bedroom._

"_Yesh, Mama?!" She asked, all excited._

_Kaiko smiled at the girl's anergy._

"_Now....I know it's my birthday and I am suppose to receive all the gifts, but I want to give you this today, of all days."_

_Sakura hopped a bit in anticipitation._

_Kaiko chuckled. She pulled out a metallic object form her pocket. It was long ,and chain like._

_It was a necklace._

_Attached to it was a pendant. It had a silver border and was shaped like a little heart. In the middle was a little diamond rock. It had a swirl of blue and red as its color and had some sort of magical feel being emmited from it._

"_I want you to have this!" She said, putting the necklace around Sakura's petite neck._

"_Aaaawwwww Mama!! But it's ugly!" Sakura pouted._

_Kaiko only chuckled._

"_Never the less, I want you to have it. Ugly or not." _

_Kaiko hugged Sakura gently and stood up to walk out of the room._

_Sakura was still pouting and instantly took off the necklace. She looked at it and stuck her tongue out playfully. _

_She bundled it up, and pocketed it._

_She sighed and left the room as well._

_-----------------------_

Sakura entered their bedroom. Moments ago, she had passed Asuna in the hallways. She seemed to have come from the bedroom as well.

Sakura shrugged off that thought, and continued to march into the room.

She stopped in front of their drawer.

She pulled out the top shelf.

There neatly laid on top of her panties, was a silver necklace. With a heart shaped pendant attached on it, which contained a pretty diamond in it's center.

She stared at it....Stuck her tongue outplayfully, and put the cold piece of metal around her neck.

Her neck shivered as the metal came in contact with her skin, but soon went away.

She sighed and grasped the pendant with one hand and closed her eyes.

Only one tear escaped from her left eye.

She reopened her moist eyes, and started to walk out of the room.

A gust of wind blew into the room through the open window. The wind was soon accompanied by a red robin. It glided into the room gracefully and perched itself on Keitaro's desk.

"......."

----------------------

The airport was it's usual busy self today. All painfully noisy, everyone scrunched up against each other, people running, people talking, people waiting. Everything looked the same.

But in the sea of people, one person stood out. A little blonde girl could be seen running, and swerving though out the throng of people. She did her best to use her small body as an advantage to weave through everyone.

Her blonde pony tail following her closely.

She ran and ran, until she ran up to a guy.

Seta was about to enter his flight's terminal until Sara hugged him from behind. He jerked his head in surprise to see who it was.

His eyes widen.

"Sa-Sara?!" He stuttered nervously.

Sara had her head embedded into his back, as she hugged him around his waist.

"You, know Papa.....You could have alteast said good bye to me..." Sara said, her eyes letting out tears.

Seta turned around, and kneeled down in front of the crying girl.

"I.....I'm sorry for leaving you like that...I...I just.....I guess I became a coward there...A spineless, piece of crap....Anything to make up for that little mistake...."

Seta stared at Sara.

Sara stared at Seta.

A blur of a hand.

**-Slap-**

Seta's head was forced to the left due to Sara's very harsh hand slap.

Sara only smiled: "I think that about does it, Hehe. Just also promise me you will visit...."

Seta rubbed his sore cheek and stifled a nod. "That I will do."

Sara giggled as Seta positioned his hand behind her head, pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Then proceeded to hug her. Still kneeling down to her height.

Sara responded by doing the same and hugged him snuggly.

Seta just stared at the massive onslaught of people walking past them in the hallways of the airport as he hugged Sara for the last time. Seta stared past all the people, all the carts, all the luggage that blurred by and spotted those two people.

But something caught his eye. Two people in the distance.

Standing side by side.

There stood Keitaro and Makie, across the hall way, just staring at the hugging couple. Both of them smiling.

Seta only sighed and broke away from the warm hug.

Now they were both face to face once again.

"Now, you be good for Keitaro, okay?!" He asked politely

Sara smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't make that dork's life too miserable." Sara giggled.

Seta chuckled and motioned her to meet with the other two.

Sara nodded and waved her final goodbye as she ran towards Keitaro and Makie. She then disappeared from Seta's view as she started to weave through the sea of people.

Seta turned around and walked into the terminal. Heading towards his plane, with a smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------------

Keitaro spotted Sara coming back to him and Makie, as she emerged from the crowd of people. Her blonde bright hair clearly visible to his eyes.

"So....how did it go?!" He asked.

Sara only smiled and kicked him in the shin. "It went fine for your information!"

Keitaro only rubbed his injured shin gently.

"That's good..."

Makie only giggled slightly and started to walk with the others back to the car.

Makie walking side by side with Keitaro and Sara just a tad bit ahead, skipping happily.

"So.......who's up for some watermelons?!" Keitaro chuckled.

**-------End of chapter 23---------**

Edited by : Jerails

Jerails : "...Heh...I hope you people enjoyed the read! It's been quite a long time in development, but most of the story has been thought out. It's all a matter of putting it to paper and then giving it to me or Hinaguy for checking. Well, I'll see you all another time!"


	24. Watermelons Pt 3 Final

**_A New Light_**  
_Chapter 24  
_Watermelons Pt 3 Final.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Asuna was perched on a rock, sitting firmly still, Indian style while the wind around her blew steadily._

_Her eyes closed, gently._

_The trees swaying back and forth. In rhythm with the wind._

_There besides her on another rock was also Tenshi. In his own meditative pose, as his short blonde hair swaying with the wind._

_His eyes closed as well._

_Silence......._

_Asuna had her face curled up into a frown._

_She was sweating._

_Her aura was becoming a bit unstable...._

_Tenshi lifted a closed eye, and gazed over at Asuna to his right side._

_Asuna was a bit tenser then usual._

_Tenshi smirked._

_He reached over with a free hand silently._

_The wind blew.._

_He was inches away from Asuna's side._

_He came in closer....and closer...till....._

_He tickled her unmercifully._

"_!!"_

_Asuna's eyes jolted open._

"_HhehehehAhahahah!Ahahah-Papa?!-Hahahaha" _

_She curled up into a fetal position on the rock and laughed wildly before--_

"_Eecckkk!"-**Thump!**_

_She fell of the rock completly._

_Tenshi couldn't help but chuckle at the silly site before him._

_Asuna looked up from her fallen form, and frowned at Tenshi's laughing face._

_Tenshi kept at it and laughed._

_Asuna frowned, but then smirked, and soon joined in with a giggle._

--------------------------------

Motoko took a step outside form the Hinata-sou, into the vibrant courtyard. The sunlight glared through the leaves and pierced into her eyes. She winced but walked on.

She yawned, and stretched her arms out for relaxation.

The training trip she just undertook tired her out. All the running, and sparring took a toll to her well trained body. She decided that a good hour of meditating would ease her mind for now.

With her training Gi securely worn, she marched to her spot under the largest Sakura tree in the courtyard.

She cracked her stiffneck, as she drew ever socloser.

But someone already beat her to the punch. A petite form with familiar blonde hair, in a familiar training Gi sitting down under her spot. All ready in a meditative stance, and already deep in a trance, Asuna didn't notice Motoko's figure walking towards her.

Motoko soon sat down on the warm, comfy lawn besides Asuna, and took a meditative stance herself. She glanced over at Asuna and found out she was a bit troubled.

Asuna had her face curled up into a slight frown, while her body was a bit tense. Motoko looked into her aura and found it fluctuating a bit off, and found bits and pieces of axiety and stress evident in the young girl's mind.

Motoko narrowed her eyes.

Her Gi flickered around with the sudden gust of wind.

Her black hair dangled towards the direction of the wind.

Motoko closed her eyes.

She blocked everything around her...the sounds..the smells...the wind....everything......

And remembered......that faithful night.

-------------------------

_Motoko_

_I had my sharp, elegant, katana firmly grasped. I stood silently, on the patio at the side of the Hinata-sou. My katana sticking out in front of me, in a threatening manner as I keptmy swordsmen pose under the moonlight._

_A single leaf floated down in front of me._

"_!"_

_-Swii-iish!-_

_With quickness and perfect precision I cut the leaf in half._

_Another leaf fell._

_-Swii-iish!!-_

_That to fell in half under my blade._

_My silver katana glistened in the moonlight._

_The clapping of a pair of hands permeated the silent atmosphere._

_I opened my closed eyes, and gazed over at the direction of the clapping. There stood Keitaro, clapping steadily with a smile on his face._

"_Keitaro, why are you up late?!" I asked curiously, sheathing my elegant katana._

_Keitaro smirked._

"_I should be asking you that?! But I already know the answer to that..."_

"_Well Keitaro, if you know my answer, then I would like to know yours....what are you doing up so late?"_

"_I'm just here toask youhow Asuna is doing in her training....."_

_I chuckled slightly._

"_Keitaro, I admire your deep concern for these girls. I really do. It kinda makes up for you past perverted acts....."_

_Keitaro sweatdropped._

"_Is that a compliment?! From Motoko-chan?!"_

_I went round eyed._

"_I-I- I'm just saying Keitaro?!" I stammered. A slight crimson color starting to form on the edge of my hot cheeks._

_Keitaro chuckled._

"_Fine fine, but please tell me how Asuna has been with you, her almighty Sensei." He wittly said._

_Ismiled._

"_Well, she appears to be having fun with it. She really does have a knack for learning quickly and has deep passion for what she is learning. I believe she is content with her life now, where at first she wasn't. But with your guidance she now has somewhere to call home... "_

_Keitaro smiled and gazed off into the shining moon above us. He gazed past the trees, the clouds, the space, and just stared at the moon._

_I just stared at Keitaro. His face tilted up towards the sky, his features magnified under the shining of the moon. Looking more handsome and more mature to my eyes. With this a slight blush again formed on my cheek. _

_My heart quickened_

_To me, Keitaro changed allot. He wasn't the normal pervert I accused him to be, since he received Asuna and Sakura. I could clearly see the change in him, and I'm sure the others are too. _

_Seeing him look up into the moon at that moment. I now confirmed it, he was now different. _

_Here he was, asking me questions about Asuna, and him relieved at the news I just told him. That shows great fatherhood in him and I respect him for that. _

_But I am feeling more then just mere respect for him this instance. I don't know......I never felt this way before....I can feel my own heart quicken as I stare at his face. I...don't know._

"_........."_

_Keitaro gazed back unto my form._

_I stared back at his eyes._

_Both of us locked eyes._

"_But.....When you see Asuna, become a little - I dunno- a bit off during your training, tell me.."_

"_A little off?....What do you mean?" I asked curiously_

"_Like, as if she is a bit tense. Or depressed about something, or she is just tired of training for that day."_

"_Oh...."_

"_But if I am not there, there is something you can do to cheer her up...."_

_I raised an eyebrow._

"_Even though she might seem serious most of the time, she is still a ten year old girl, Motoko-chan!. And she has a weakness....."_

"_And that is...." I said rasing an eyebrow._

_Keitaro laughed silently. "She is ticklish..."_

_My lips parted._

"_You can tickle, but only at her sides. That is where she is most vulnerable at. That will most certainly always cheer her up. I do that most of the time....and it never failed...."_

_Keitaro started to walk back to the Hinata-sou, but looked back._

"_Thanks....Motoko-chan....." He said, as he waved a silent good night._

_His form gone from my sight, as he shut the door into the Hinata-sou._

_I stood alone....and smiling...._

_I too stared at the moon above me. I blinked._

--------------------------

Motoko opened one eye. She gazed over once again at Asuna's tense meditating form.

She smiled, and crept her right hand closer to Asuna's side.

Asuna took no notice, while Motoko crept closer.

Then.....

Motoko tickled her franticly.

Asuna's eyes practically popped out of her eyes as she started to bawl down unto the soft grass, laughing her guts out.

"Hehheahaha!! Motoko -sensei?!?! Hahahahehehahah!" She roared, as her frown was turned into a happy, loose cheerful expression.

Motoko continued to smile as the wind around thempicked up.

She kept at tickling the young girl. While the young girl kept at laughing.

Tears ran out from her eye.

Happy ones.....

--------------------------------------

Sakura sat on the wooden bench right behind the grand piano that sat at the corner of the room. She hovered her hands elegantly above the ebony and ivory keys of the piano.

She felt the impending sounds that would echo though out the living room if she had pushed a single key.

As she observed the keys more closely, she could remember Tenshi.....She could remember Kaiko, and the songs they would play.

Swiftly, she moved her right hand from the keys to her chest. A lump inside her shirt, She reached in her shirt from the collar, and pulled out her heart shaped pendant.

She looked at it as the piece of jewelry laid on the palm of her hand, and gripped it harder. Her eyes moistened a bit. But she felt some one creep up to her from behind.

She gazed over her shoulder, and found Naru walking up to her.

Quickly, Sakura wiped out the tears from her eyes.

Naru took a seat besides Sakura on the same bench. Naru scanned the piano.

"So, What's going on Sakura?" She asked.

"Nothing much Naru-onee-chan!" She answered abruptly.

Naru smiled.

"I see, that you have an interest with the Piano?!"

Sakura gazed back at the piano. "Yeah, Papa and Mama, loved to play the piano, and whenever they were stressed they would play. And I would listen...."

Naru, placed her hands on the keys.

"Well, do you play Sakura?!"

Sakura smirked.

"Yesh, just a bit...."

"Then lets play."

Naru suddenly started to play a little and easy melody along the piano. Sakura smiled and observed the keys Naru elegantly touched and played. For she too, played along in the melody.

Filling the silent living room with the upbeat and hyper sounds of the grand piano.

Shinobu and Mitsune walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks. They listened to the duo's music and soon both of them smiled. Their feet unconciously tapped withinthe beat of the music.

Both looked at each other, and nodded.

Then....both of themdanced playfully in the living room. Moving around the couches and coffee table, having a blast.

---------------------------------

Keitaro was marching up the flight of stairs that head towards the Hinata-sou.

He had in his arms, two huge watermelons that he had just bought for the lunch he had in mind today. He looked behind him, and saw both Sara and Makie, each holding yet another watermelon.

Both of them side by side, and walking steadily up the stairs carrying the heavy fruit with as mush strength as both of them can muster.

Keitaro snickered and continued to march up the flight of stairs, awaiting the happy faces of his friends and daughters.

Haruka got out of her Tea shop just in time to see Keitaro pass by her shop with the watermelons at hand. But then chuckled to see Sara strain just a bit as she too was carrying a heavy watermelon.

Haruka sighed and walked over to Sara and offered ahelpful hand.

Sara saw Haruka's helping hand, stretched out towards her, and she happily gave up her watermelon to the older woman.

Haruka only smiled and carried the watermelon the rest of the way up.

Sara now was skipping up the stairs, while Makie just sweat dropped along with Haruka.

------------------------------------

A red robin emerged out from the clouds and flew down. It perched itself on top of the tallest tree in the Hinata courtyard.

It fluttered its wings as if stretching from a long days flight.

It could hear the faint sound of laughing and talking below itself at the base of the Sakura tree it was perched on.

It looked down curiously, and saw several people. All of them making some what of a circle around a blanket that supported four already cut watermelons. All of these people were eating a piece of the delicious fruit and were enjoying each others company.

All of them laughing....all of them smiling...all of them, especially two forms.

Two blonde children situated near the only male in the whole group.

Asuna and Sakura both had the brightest and happiest face of them all. As both of them enjoyed their favorite food of all time.

Watermelon.......

If the robin could smile...it would have smiled right there, but instead it fluttered its wings once more and took flight up to the sky once again. Braving the harsh spring winds in a sea of white puffy clouds.

------------------------------------

Waves from the ocean broke at the shoreline, causing the gorgeous sounds of the beach for anyone to hear. White foams formed at the beach line but then dissipated as quickly as they came, because of the tide.

It was high noon, and the sun beamed down unto the beach, making the sand extremely hot. But it didn't matter for the woman who was standing right where the ocean met the beach.

Her feet repeatedly soaked as the tide came in and out, cooling her partially burnt feet.

Her long, thick, black, single braided hair was slumped over her shoulder neatly and extended down her blue silk blouse and stopped to her stomach. A nice, well made straw hat protected her fragile, and pretty face from the piercing hot rays of the sun above her.

A pretty blue bow that was tied on the top of the hat dangled freely as the wind picked it up and controlled it.

The woman just stared at the horizon where the sky met the vast ocean that seemingly could go on forever. Her hands clasped together and was deep in thought.

Out of no where, a red robin flew from above. It gently floated down towards the woman's figure at the beach. It perched itself at the tip of the woman's hat.

She looked up and offered a hand towards the robin.

Sensing that woman's intentions were not to harm itself, it gladly perched on her finger.

She smiled and looked at the bird.

The bird stared back.

"Ara, Ara? Aren't you a cute little thing! My name's Mutsumi. What's your name?!"

The bird tilted its head.

---------**End of chapter 24**------------

_P.s. If you see any spaces missing..it aint my fault..ive checked it millions of time and also jerials..and they just keep appearing...damn document manager.._

* * *

**Asuna:** Well thats the end of that arc!  
**Sakura:** Yesh! And I hope all of you liked it!  
**Asuna:** And if you didn't I'm going to-  
**Sakura:** Please please Asuna calm down, its almost Christmas so you must have a cheerful mood!?  
**Asuna:** (sigh) Fine fine, but if they don't give me presents, there will be hell to pay!!  
**Sakura:** (sweatdropped) Um.....Asuna.....We are fictional characters made by Metangelo....I don't think they could give us presents.  
**Asuna:** "........."  
**Sakura:** Well.....anyways, Thanks for reading, and from all of the Hinata crew, Merry Christmas!!  
**Asuna:** .......NO PRESENTS!!! 

_Merry Christmas.  
__-Meta_


	25. Golden Sun

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 25  
_Golden Sun

--------------------

A pair of dice rolled unto the coffee table. It rolled androlled,then came into an abrupt stop.

11 dots total….

"Nooooooooo!!" Sakura wailed as she moved a silver car into a square tile titled "Jail".

Everyone laughed.

There in the main room, all the tenants were sitting around the small coffee table forming a huge semi circle. It was late into the night as all of them played a jolly game of monopoly with each other.

Keitaro smirked. "Haha, too bad Sakura-chan! But I'll visit you in jail some time."

Sakura pouted faced Shinobu. "Shinobu, your turn! And make it quick!"

Shinobu jumbled with the dices.

"Aaauuu!Okie okie okie!" She wailed as she threw the pair of dice unto the game board.

It rolled, and stopped still above the board.

7 dots..

Shinobu moved her silver shoe 7 spaces and landed right before the starting stile labeled "Go"

"Aaaauuu, I stopped in Broa--wait…I mean Banana Palace?!" Shinobu questioned.

Suu laughed hysterically.

"Suu!!" Everyone shouted at the laughing girl.

"What?!? I couldn't resist! I did buy the place after all! So Shinobu give me a gazillion dollars for stepping into my domain or you will get shot!!"

Shinobu went teary eyed and flapped her arms up in down with distress like a humming bird.

"Eeecck! I don't have that kind of money Suu! So don't shoot me!" Shinobu wailed.

Naru leaned over and smacked Suu lightly at the back of her hair. A smile curved at the edge of her lips.

"Jeez, Suu! Don't make Shinobu so nervous like that! And you know well enough that Shinobu does not have to pay that amount of money!"

Suu looked down defeated.

"Awww come on! It didn't hurt to try!"

The throbbing at the back of Suu's head increased where Naru hit her.

"Ouch….never mind…."

Everyone laughed.

Keitaro looked over at Asuna.

"Your turn Asuna-chan!"

Asuna nodded and threw the pair of dices.

It rolled….and stopped

11 dots total…

Asuna raised an eyebrow.

Motoko giggled.

"Hehe. It seems Asuna is joining her sister in jail!"

Asuna glared at Motoko.

Motoko sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Asuna-chan! We can play cards, we can run around! We can do a lot of things in jail!!"

"Shut up…."

"Okie.."

"Um Keitaro, I think it's your turn….."

Keitaro looked a the square cubes.

"Sure…."

Keitaro jumbled the dice in his hands for a second, then threw high in the air.

Everyone looked up, and saw the dice fall down in slow motion till-

"Yoink!!"

Haruka grasped the dice in mid-air.

Everyone stared dumbly at Haruka's form dangling the cubes, right behind Keitaro. Keitaro also looked up to see Haruka hovering over him.

"Um….Haruka. We're playing over here."

Haruka dropped the dice on top of his head.

Keitaro winced.

"I can see that Keitaro, but I need to speak with you now!"

Keitaro only obeyed and stood up. He motioned everyone to continue the game, as he walked out with Haruka, towards the kitchen.

"Suu, while I'm here can I have a banana?" Shinobu said.

"Sure, Shinobu! That will be four hundred please!?

"Aaaaauuuu!!"

------------------------------------------------------

Haruka stepped lightly into the kitchen floor. Soon followed by a confused Keitaro.

"So, what do you need Haruka?"

As soon as he finished Haruka turned around. Instantly shethrew a piece of paper to him.

Keitaro caught it and looked at it dumbly.

It read:

_**Come and have a cup of tea in the beach.**_

**_--Hinata Beach Tea Shop._**

Keitaro raised an eyebrow and looked over at Haruka. She just stood calmly, putting out her lit cigarette by flicking it at the sink.

"Eh?! What's this, Haruka?!"

Haruka stared at him.

"That's just the beach tea shop I own. And also the teashop that has no workers…."

Keitaro looked at Haruka's eyes.

Haruka glared back..

"You mean…but why US!!?" He said stepping back.

"Well, lets put it this way Keitaro! One :you get more money, because I will be paying you! Second :your daughters and everyone else here will have a change of scenery. And most of the money will be going towards the rebuilding of this dorm!"

Keitaro stared back at the paper.

Haruka stepped forward and placed a gentle hand over his shoulder.

"So what will it be?!"

Keitaro only looked up and smiled.

"Sure! Why not! You are right Haruka. The girls do need to go out somewhere fun."

Haruka patted his shoulder hard before leaving.

"Good! Tell everyone to pack up! We are leaving tomorrow at noon….."

Keitaro sweat dropped.

"Eh?! Tomorrow?!?!" He half yelled, but his plea fell on deaf ears as she was out of his sight.

Keitaro sighed, and walked back to the main room.

-------------------------------

Keitaro stepped into the main room. His head looking down.

"You guys I got some news! Pack up your ba----"

Keitaro cut himself off as his head faced the group.

There in front of him was everyone. All of them in a huge dog pile on top of the sofa. Random legs and arms sticking out in various places. Suu on top of Naru. Naru on top of Mitsune. Mitsune on top of Motoko. Motoko on top of Asuna. Asuna on top of Shinobu, and finally Sakura being all the way at the bottom.

Keitaro's lips parted.

Naru noticed Keitaro confused form near them. She chuckled nervously.

"Um…ano….Sakura-chan tried to escape from jail….hehe.."

Keitaro ran his hand over his head, ruffling his hair.

Sakura tried to get out of the huge pile of people.

"Get them off me, Papa!!!"

Everyone giggled. Then all of them added more of their weight unto the pile.

The sofa bended more.

"Nyuuu!" Sakura groaned.

At that time Sara and Makie stepped downstairs from the stairs and looked at the dog pile.

Everyone focused their attention to the two.

Sara and Makie then stared at each other. Silently talking….

Both them were now smiling.

Sakura could see their silly grins, and she furiously shook her head.

But everyone else nodded.

"Nooooo!"

With a jolt, both of them joined in the pile.

"Ooooof!"

Sakura went swirly eyed, and groaned at all the pressure on her body.

"Nyyuuuuu!"

The sofa bended even more.

_This is going to be a long week…_

------------------------------------

A boy just stood motionless inside an alternate plane of existence.

A plane of existence that was completely made out of water…

Everything was wet………

Everything seemed to go on forever………

Everything was calm, boring………and especially empty.

The boy had blue majestic short hair. It wavered with the invisible water currents that came often from his left. He wore an old fashioned blue robe, that stopped all the way to the tip of the sandals he was wearing underneath his feet.

He was no older then 11 years old. And of course, like all 11 year old boys, he was bored. Suspended in the middle of an infinite ocean which everything around him seemingly just kept going on forever and being in there for an unknown amount of time will eventually get boring.

He turned his head one way. An endless sea of water….

He looked below him. A bottomless ocean of blue and black.

His hair drifted slowly with the movement of his small head in the water.

He sighed. Air bubbles left his mouth and instantly started to up to the surface.

If there was a surface above him.

He closed his eyes once more, and dozed into another of his many sleeps.

"…………….."

---------------------------------------------

It was the next morning in the Hinata-sou.

But it wasn't like a normal morning in the Hinata-sou. Usually it was slow and calm. Everyone still half asleep or still sleeping in their room. But today was the opposite. Everyone was wide awake. All of them packing bags, and preparing.

It was about an hour before noon. Which is when all of them are about to depart to the beach tea shop owned by Haruka.

Keitaro told them all last night and all of them agreed to a change of scenery. So here they are. All of them packing, and eating up for the long ride to the beach.

Suu was in her room, packing up all of her gadgets and watering all of her tropical plants scattered through out her room.

She hummed a happily melody as she packed her last article of clothing.

----------------------------------------

Makie had her iPod turned on.

She was sitting down on one of the many steps at the front of the dorm.

She just stared at the majestic stairs case in front of her. There she could see every step in a high angle. She could see the tea shop owned by Haruka herself. She could see the busy street where two vans were parked close to each other. Way down at the foot of the stair case.

Suddenly out from Haruka's tea shop was Haruka herself.

Haruka stuck out her arms in full length for a good morning stretch. She released a pleasurable sigh as she lowered her arms.

She looked up at Hinata-sou.

There she saw Makie's red headed form. Sitting on one of the top steps of the stair case leading to the dorm.

She smiled and waved a friendly hand.

Makie responded the same. Smiling and waving back at the older women.

----------------------------------------------------

Motoko was in her room.

Poster of movies on her walls. Various swords of all sizes were placed on a wooden rack at the far wall. A full suit ofsamurai armor hung on the same wall above the rack.

Motoko had just finished her packing and started to mediate for the upcoming ride.

"………….ACHOO!"

Motoko violently sneezed. But shrugged it off and went back to meditating.

----------------------------------------

Naru was downstairs with Mitsune. Both of them taking a short nap in separate sofas in the main room.

Their bags sitting right besides each of them on the floor. Neatly packed and ready to go.

Keitaro walked right at that exact moment. He sported a red and white Hawaiian shirt, while Tama-chan sat on his left shoulder.

He saw their two sleeping forms. The light snoring coming from the two entered into his ears as he smiled. Tama-chan did as well.

Naru twitched a bit and was turning around on the sofa. So did Mitsune.

_Cute…_

Keitaro then slowly went back to walking towards the kitchen, with Tama-chan yawning.

---------------------------------

Keitaro walked into the kitchen. The smell of Shinobu's cooking permeated the air and entered Keitaro and Tama-chan's noses.

There Shinobu was making the lunch that they were going to eat on the ride towards the beach.

Bags and bags of snacks were on the counter top. All of them neatly packed by Shinobu herself. Keitaro could only smile and ruffle up Shinobu's hair for her hard work and preparation.

Surprised, Shinobu turned around and saw Keitaro patting her head with his right hand.

Shinobu only smiled and nodded and continued to pack up the snack.

Tama-chan flew from Keitaro's shoulder and perched herself on top of Shinobu's head and observed the young girl's actions.

Keitaro happily started his trek back upstairs to check up on.

"Nyuuuu!" Tama-chan said at the retreating Keitaro.

Keitaro looked back at the silly turtle, smiled, and saluted a silent good bye.

-------------------------------------

Sakura had a full arm full of shirts with her.

"Asuna-chan! Where should I put this?!" She wailed.

"Just put it in the suitcase, in the closet!" Asuna said, while putting on her pants at the corner of the room.

Both of them were preparing for the trip in their bed room along with Sara. Keitaro already packed his bags and left them to do theirs. They could bring what ever article of clothing they would like to bring.

Sakura happily opened the closet door with her free hand. She dropped the shirts for just a moment to bring the suitcase out form the corner of the closet.

She then started to neatly pack her and Asuna's clothes in it, while humming a cute little tune.

Asuna finished dressing up and started to tie her hair into her signature two ponytails.

"Hurry up Asuna-chan, and help me pack here!"

Asuna sweat dropped.

"Hey! I don't see you having to make two ponytails from you short blonde hair, so wait!"

Sakura stuck out a playful tongue at Asuna while she tied the two ribbons in her hair to keep the ponytails in place. The ribbons of course had the small silver bells attached to them. Asuna shook her head a bit and the dangling noise of the cute little bells ringed inside the room.

"Why do you always insist in putting those bells in your hair?!" Sara frowned.

"Cause they're cute!"

Sara sweat dropped.

"Good point…."

Asuna smiled and joined in with the packing.

A few good minutes passed by and both of them selecting and packing their clothes. Sakura smiled but something else caught her eyes. So did Sara.

A brown chest stood on the other side of the closet. It was old and dusty, but it attracted Sara and Sakura to pull it out.

And indeed she did. With all her might Sara pulled out the heavy chest. After pulling the chest out she immediately opened it along side Sakura.

Both of their eyes widened and both of them touched two of the many scrolls laid in the dusty chest. All of them in a variety of colors.

Asuna in the mean time was about to leave when she noticed that both Sara and Sakura were not with her. She looked back at the closet and found them…..looking at the chest.

Asuna dropped the suitcase and walked up to the both of them.

Sakura turned around to face her.

"Are these Papa's fighting scrolls Asuna?"

Asuna could only nod and remember the note Tenshi left for her…

Asuna focused on Sakura besides her. Sakura was intently observing the artifacts and touched one.

Asuna's eyes widened.

The necklace that Sakura was wearing started to glow a bright blue. It started to glow at the middle of the diamond.It wasn't thewhole pendant that was glowing.

"Um…..Sakura! Your necklace!!" Sara yelled as she too took notice of it.

Sakura's eyes darted to the necklace and she could see the faint glow of blue being emitted from the object.

With a swift hand she held it with the palm of her hand. But it still kept glowing brighter and brighter.

"Take it off Sakura!"

Obeying her sister's command, Sakura quickly unhooked her necklace and dropped in the floor. Both of the girls backed up a step.

The necklace shook and convulsed harshly on the ground. It slowly and amazingly started to float up into the air. It stopped right about their height. Then…..

-**Flash!!-**

The whole room turned bright blue with light.

The three girls shielded their eyes and winced.

At the corner of their eyes they could see the chest right next to the glowing pendant. But something was floating in mid air. Being pulled closer to the floating pendant.

Their lips parted.

This something was a scroll. One of the many scrolls inside the brown old chest.

The blue one……

The blue scroll stopped right below the floating necklace and started to spin erratically. And with one final huge flash from the necklace. The girls were forced to close their eyes completely.

After a complete second has gone by the three girls opened their eyes and lowered their arms.

But what they saw completely blew their minds…and noses…

There, where the pendant used to be and the scroll, stood a pretty young boy. About their age, with ocean blue short hair, and about their height. Butt naked and soaking wet.

Their eyes literally popped out of their sockets while they observed this boy and his 'package.'

The girls furiously blushing a crimson red.

"Um…um..Um..Hi!?!" Sakura stuttered trying tokeep her eyes from makingcontact down below.

The boy only smiled and opened his right hand. There laid Sakura's necklace in the palm of his hand. He observed it and threw it back to Asuna.

Asuna dumbly caught it while still looking at him and his little freind.

On his other hand was the blue scroll. It too was tossed by the boy and Sara this time caught it as well.

"W-who are you?!?!" Sara nervously said.

The boy could only smile and wave a silent good-bye.

**-Knock- -Knock-**

All three of them instantly turned their heads to the direction of the knocking.

It came from the door leading to the hallway.

It was then followed by the faint voice of Keitaro: "You girls done yet?!? I'm coming in!"

Asuna Sakura and Sara then focused back to the boy in front of them…….but there was no one there. What was left was a huge wet circle where the boy used to be standing on.

Asuna stared at Sakura.

Sakura stared back.

Sara stared at both of them.

Then…..

A trickle of blood started to form at the edge of their noses and their legs gave in.

**-Plop-**

All of them then fainted altogether and in sync down to the hard floor. All swirly eyed and confused.

Keitaro then came into the room to just find the fainted forms of his daughters laid together on the floor of their bedrooms.

"???"

Confused he walked up to them, kneeled down and put two hands on each of their foreheads.

………..

_Meh…they must be just tired…_

With that he looked down at the floor next to them and saw a huge wet spot there.

"??"

---------------------------

After a several good minutes passed by the girls were back on track and ready to leave with the others. The two didn't say anything about the little 'incident' to Keitaro, but instead happily rode with him in the carpool like as if nothing ever happened.

Haruka and Keitaro were the two people that were driving everyone to the beach with separate vans. Keitaro had Makie, Sakura, Asuna and Makie, and Sara onboard his white van. While Haruka had Shinobu, Suu, Mitsune, Motoko and Naru on hers.

The three of their minds were in a swirl of what just happened but of course kept it cool. Sakura had her eyes set on the necklace that was around her chest.

So did Asuna and Sara.

But they had no clue in what just happened.

Asuna then focused on the blue scroll in her pocket.

"?"

Asuna only sighed and just tried to enjoyed the ride to the beach with her family.

"And the wheels of the bus go round and round--"

"Dork! Stop singing!" A frustrated Sara yelped at the singing Keitaro.

Keitaro and Makie both only chuckled.

The other three kept silent at the back of the van, as it sped off into the highway.

The golden sun beamed proudly down upon the two vans heading towards the beach on a fine summer afternoon…

**----End of Chapter 25--------**

Jerails slowly stood up from his desk, eyes bloodshot and a cup of tea in his hand. "...Tired...So tired...Need...Music..." He promptly passed out on the floor, swirly eyed and drooling.


	26. Rough Waters Pt 1

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 26  
_Rough Waters Pt 1

----------------------------------

The sun beamed down at the golden beach scorching every grain of golden sand hot.

Right next to the beach line was a concrete street. Cars passed by at marvelous speeds. Except for two vans.

The two vans, one white and one tan, parked at the shoulder closest to the beach.

Their doors slid open at the same exact time.

And five young girls came dashing out of the two vans.Three from the white van and two from the tan one. All of them ready in their bathing suits as they ran towards the wide blue ocean.

Then everyone else came waltzing out of the two vans.

Naru was first.

"Well, aren't they just anxious to get wet…"

"They haven't been here for a while Naru. Of course they would be anxious. I am too!!" A sunglasses wearing Mitsune said as she too stepped out of the car.

Haruka then joined the two outside at the beach.

"Why are you anxious? It isn't because of you not being here for a while."

Mitsune winked. "You got me Haruka. I came for the hot surfer studs."

Naru rolled her eyes.

So did Motoko as she stepped out of the tan van.

"Well those surfer studs of yours better not come near me or those girls as we have fun…" She said glaring at Mitsune.

Mitsune sweat dropped.

"Okay!"

Haruka only smiled. She looked at the other van to see Keitaro and Sakura step out of their van as well.

Sakura had her bathing suit on but was sticking unto Keitaro like glue.

Keitaro looked at the five girls splashing out at the shore line.

"Asuna-chan! Suu-chan! Sara-chan! Makie-chan! Shinobu-chan! Don't go far into sea!"

His shouting was greeted by the wave of their hands.

Keitaro smiled and looked down at the remaining child he had to talk to.

_Sakura.._

"Come on Sakura, You can still have some fun. Just stay in the shallow end."

Sakura didn't respond.

"Or at least don't latch unto my leg."

Sakura giggled and let og of his leg.

Motoko and Naru looked over at the still Sakura. Then they looked at each other.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. The other girls will get you just in case you do get caught out there in the violent sea!" Naru tried to encourage her.

Sakura winced.

Motoko elbowed Naru lightly.

Naru clasped a hand to her mouth.

"So-sorry."

Keitaro only chuckled and patted Sakura's hair.

"Hehe, that's okay. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. Now lets go to this tea shop of yours Haruka…"

Haruka nodded and guided them to the tea shop. All of them walking on the sand.

Keitaro turned to the ocean. There in the horizon where the ocean met the sky was the figure of an island.

"Motoko. That way is south right?!"

Motoko raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Keitaro….That is indeed south."

Naru looked out at the blue ocean and she too noticed the small island in the horizon.

"Oh, I see Keitaro. That little island is Okinawa isn't it?"

Keitaro nodded.

Mitsune had a confused look on her face.

"Isn't that the place where you got that Tama-chan at?!"

Keitaro nodded to that also. "Yes, and the person who gave it to us lives there too."

Sakura looked up at Keitaro and tugged at his shirt.

Keitaro looked down at her daughter.

"Papa? Who was the person who gave you Tama-chan?"

With a smile he replied, "Her name was Mutsumi Otohime!"

Sakura nodded and looked back at the distant island.

A dark and stormy cloud hung above the lone mass of land.

Sakura shrugged it off and kept walking forward towards the Hinata beach tea shop.

One step at a time..

----------------------------------

Okinawa Island………..

Her chocolate brown hair flared with the wind as she stepped out of her house. A hand on her hat and the other on the door she just opened.

She took one step outside.

"Mutsumi, dear! It's a windy day out there in the beach. Don't walk around there too much!" said a woman's voice inside the house.

Mutsumi looked back and smiled at her mother.

Mutsumi was a special girl. Every person that met her knew that for a fact. Mutsumi was usually blissfully happy and had a simple one track mind. She never had a grasp of things in the real world. Always spacing out and staring out into the open. Always fainting due to her low stamina. Besides all that however, Mutsumi wasn't dumb nor stupid at all. She is actually the complete opposite. She is indeed smart and intelligent.

She just wasn't really wise.

"Don't worry about me Mother. I'll be fine!"

"Okie but are you bundled up!"

She looked at herself.

She wore a light jacket over her cute blue blouse and long ocean blue skirt that stopped down to her knees. On her head was her favorite straw hat. Equipped with her favorite blue ribbon tied up into a nice little bow.

All given to her form her own father….

"Yes Mother!"

With that she closed the door and ventured out unto the beach at the back of her house.

Her sandals touched the cool sand as she walked closer to the rushing tide. Splashes echoed around the beaches as white foam danced into the air.

Wind was unusually harsh during this time of day. Occasionally becoming strong enough to make a fragile women like Mutsumi to stop and brace herself.

She continued her stroll in the beach.

One step at a time.

She tightly clutched her straw hat that was perched on her head,so it wouldn't fly away in this windy day.

She looked around as she walked.

There was no one else in the beach. Probably because of the weather…

She looked up.

There was supposed to be a hot beaming sun above her.

But instead a group of dark gray clouds filled the air. Blocking out the sun's inviting rays and made way for the possibility of rain.

A sudden strong gust blew in from the west.

She braced her self as she tightened her grip to her hat and placed a hand down to her long elegant skirt as it flapped in the wind along with her single braided hair.

She closed her eyes. She stood still through out the whole situation.

She tried to maintain balance.

She tried to hold on to her hat.

But her hand started to slip.

The wind kicked up a bit more and….

The straw hat escaped Mutsumi's tight grasp and instantly went soaring and tumbling into the clear cold air.

With a gasp Mutsumi reached out a futile arm and ran as she helplessly watched her favorite hat be carried by the rushing wind.

She ran as fast as she could but the wind just carried the hat faster.

Her sandals leaving marks in the sand behind her. Her brown hair dangling behind her. A panting look etched on her face.

The straw hat climbed up into the air and then mysteriously declined back down to the ground until…

**-Snatch!-**

A gentle hand caught it in mid descent.

Mutsumi stopped in her tracks. She looked at her hat and then looked at the person currently holding it.

She gasped.

There stood a young boy. About half her height and completely naked. He had crystal clear skin and his short wavy blue hair dangled with the wind along with hers. He wasn't look straight at her, but instead was looking at the ocean behind her.

His left hand grasping onto the caught hat.

His bare feet engraved into the sand.

Mutsumi was speechless for a while. Her jaws slightly open as she curiously observed the young boy.

The boy slowly faced Mutsumi. They met face to face. Eye to eye.

She could clearly see the boy's ocean like blue eyes. She marveled at their depths and tranquility.

She could see the boy was calm and steady. But she could also see loneliness in the boys eyes.

Cautiously she took one step forward.

The boy didn't move.

Sensing the boy wasn't scared nor effected by a women's presence while he was in his birthday suit she shuffled closer to the boy. The boy turned his whole body so he would be completely facing the older woman.

They were now about a foot away from each other.

Mutsumi looked down at the boy.

The boy looked up at the woman.

With a gentle smile she laid her right hand on top of the boy's blue hair.

Her knees bended and now both of them were in the same eye level, with Mutsumi's left hand still on top of his head.

"Ara? What are you doing out here?" She curiously asked.

"……………."

The boy kept silent.

Mutsumi just kept smiling.

"Were did you come from, ne?"

"………."

Again. Silent.

Mutsumi sighed.

Her left hand trailed down the boy's smooth hair. Down to the side of his fore head, then slowly to his face as she cupped her hand to the boy's left cheek.

It was cold.

"Oh my! Come on. Your going to catch a cold, or evenfreeze in this kind of weather."

The boy finally smiled.

He lifted the hat he was holding and offered it back to her.

"Ara?" Mutsumi said as she took it and placed it on her head.

The blue haired boy smiled even more and muttered, "Cute…."

Mutsumi was about to speak but quickly shut up due to the boy's next course of action.

He fainted.

Wide eyed. She caught the boy in her arms and instantly started to take her jacket off using her free hand.

Quickly she bundled up the boy's naked cold body with her own jacket.

The wind picked up speed once more.

She scooped up the boy with both her arms. Stood up, and dashed as fast as she could back to her house.

Tightly holding the young boy to her chest.

Her hair flew freely with the wind.

----------------------------------------------

Haruka led the gang deep into the beach where more and more people stared to pop up everywhere.

Then she stopped.

"Here she is Keitaro. The Beach Tea shop!!" Haruka said with a proud smile.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

There in front of them was indeed a shop. But a shop that came out of the junkyard located deep in the pits of hell. Everything was torn asunder. The roof had holes in it. The sign was full of sea gull poop. Random floor boards were popping out of the floor. The desks and tables were either upside down or completely not there.

Naru sweat dropped.

"You have to be kidding Haruka-san! I mean come on!! This thing seems like it was eaten by a huge sea monster and instantly went out the other end!!"

Haruka smiled.

"That's why our only male is going to do all the hard work…."

Naru looked at Keitaro.

Motoko looked at Keitaro.

Mitsune looked at Keitaro.

All of them smiled.

Keitaro sweat dropped. He looked down at Sakura besides him.

She too was smiling.

Keitaro sighed.

_This is going to be one long week…_

"I'll get the tools…" A now slightly depressed Keitaro replied.

----------------------------------------------

A roasting fire was set in the fireplace.

Filling the living room with life and warmth.

Mutsumi was seated opposite of the sparkling fire, on a comfortable rocking chair. A blanket set on her lap as she enjoyed the warm air coming from the fire.

Random sparks flew from the fire.

There near her was the unconscious boy. Laying comfortably on the sofa next to the fireplace. Wearing one of Mutsumi's cute 'Hello Kitten' pajamas and also wrapped around his small body was a snug blanket.

Everything was quiet inside the living room.

Only the slow, steady breath of the sleeping boy on the sofa could be faintly heard.

His chest rising, then falling back down.

Mutsumi kept staring at the fire in front of her.

Footsteps.

Mutsumi looked behind her.

Her mother walked into the room. Shuffled over to the sofa and laid a gentle hand on the sleeping boy's forehead.

"………"

"Well, he isn't cold anymore. Thank god…."

Mutsumi smiled at her mother.

"Mutsumi….so let me get this straight. You found this boy, naked. Standing in the middle of the beach and that he caught your hat which was caught by the wind."

Mutsumi only nodded.

Her mother only shook her head. "Wonder where he came from."

Mutsumi and her mother thought for a while.

Then Mutsumi tapped her mother's shoulder.

"Ara! Ara! I know! I bet you he is from a distant universe where water resides everywhere and he sleeps most of the time, due to him being suspended in the middle of all this water. Trapped and jailed up because he was ordered to be there, and he was just freed recently by two twin girls!"

"………" Mutsumi's mother cocked an eyebrow.

"Wow dear. You have a very wild imagination….Did you just make that up?!"

Mutsumi chuckled. "Yes."

Silence…..

Both of them started to laugh.

But then a light moan came from the sofa beside them.

Both the women turned their heads towards the boy.

He was slowly getting up. Moaning and shaking his head. He was sitting on the sofa. The blanket fell to his lap as he ran a hand over his blue smooth hair.

Everything was a blur to him. He shook his little head and everything was back to normal again. He looked to his right to see a roasting fire burning in the fireplace next to him.

He inhaled to embrace the warmth coming from the fire. Then he exhaled while he turned his head to the left.

There two women were present there. One of them sitting on a rocking chair while the older one stood besides her. Both with brown long hair, and the same blissful smile were etched on their faces.

Mutsumi stood up.

She shuffled closer to him and kneeled down besides him.

"You feeling better?!"

Their eyes met once more.

Earth brown eyes to ocean blue eyes.

The boy only smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you.." He replied meekly.

Mutsumi clasped both her hands together with joy.

"You spoke for the first time."

The boy lightly blushed.

Mutsumi just kept on smiling and giggling till a her mother tapped on her shoulder.

Mutsumi looked back.

Her mother had a slight frown on her face.

"Oh! Sorry mother."

She turned back at the boy.

"Soooooo. Do you know where your parents are?!"

The boy looked down to the hard wood floor.

"No……I don't have any parent. They..um….Kind of died a long time ago…"

Mutsumi bit her lip.

"Well….then do you know where you came from, like….. where you live?"

The boy shook his head.

"I…..I have no where to call home today…"

Everyone kept silent.

Mutsumi faced her mother.

"Mother! Can he stay with us?!"

The boy looked back up wide eyed.

Mutsumi's mother smiled down at the both of them.

"Mutsumi dear! Of course he can. Just after we report this to the police then he can stay here! But dear, you have to take good care of him! He isn't any dog you know! He is a real live boy."

Mutsumi titled her head.

"But Mama. I know he isn't any dog! He doesn't even have any fur!"

Her mother shook her head at her daughters innocence.

"No no dear. That is not what I mean. Remember the puppy I gave you when you were 12 years old?!"

"Yea , he ran away when I was trimming his fur for him."

"With a meat cleaver…."

"So! I was careful Mother. I couldn't find the scissors anyways!"

A giggling sound interrupted the two. Both of them, instantly looked at the boy.

He was giggling madly, and non-stop.

The two women just smiled and laughed along with the boy.

"Just remember Mutsumi. Take good care of him."

Mutsumi nodded and took the boys hand.

"My name's Mutsumi Otohime. What's your name?"

The boy gripped her hand tighter and beamed back with a smile.

"My name's….Hitari." The boy said standing up.

"Well, Hikari. Let's go shop for some clothes for you!!"

"Um, Mutsumi okaa-san, it's Hitari. Not Hika--"

He was quickly cut from finishing his sentence as he was playfully yanked towards the door.

His whole body being dragged on the floor and then out the door.

Mrs. Otohime just waved at the helpless boy.

"My, my….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Bang- -Bang-**

Keitaro continually kept smashing a nail that kept in place a board of wood that covered one of the many holes scattered everywhere on the roof he was laying on.

He sweated and panted.

He laid down his hammer and wiped the sweat that dripped down his forehead.

Footsteps

He sensed someone else on the roof.

He turned around to see Naru walking carefully towards him on the roof. Evading all the holes and loose tiles.

Naru sat down besides him and offered him a nice cold glass of water.

Keitaro smiled with relief and happily took it.

"Having fun?"

Keitaro only chuckled and drank the whole glass of water.

He looked at Naru and smiled.

"Thanks, Naru.."

Naru blushed, and instantly shook her head.

"Do-don't thank me. Thank Sakura she told me to give it to you..um..ya know..because..um..you're doing a great job on the roof." She said, weakly smiling.

Keitaro only nodded.

"Well thanks for you coming up here and bringing it to me then."

Silence….

Keitaro and Naru just kept out to sea while both of them looked at the sea. The both of them had a gorgeous view out into sea. The sun was beaming down on them and all they could do was marvel at the wide blue ocean. They could also seethe girls playing happily out in the shallow end. Getting all wet and having a great time.

Sakura on top of Asuna's shoulder.

Sara on top of Makie's shoulders.

And Shinobu on top of Suu's.

All of them trying to wrestle the other ones into the rushing sea waters below each of them.

Keitaro only smiled at the warm picture.

Naru noticed his smile and she couldn't help but smile with him.

"You guys were able to persuade Sakura to play with everyone else out at the beach! Right?" He asked.

Naru nodded.

"Yea, Mitsune, Motoko and I had a long chat with her. And she finally agreed with us and ran towards the others."

Keitaro smiled warmly at Naru.

Naru only averted her gaze and blushed furiously.

"Thanks, Naru!"

"You're - you're welcome.."

The two of them looked at the horizon again. Both of their sights caught the distant figure of a very familiar island. Okinawa island….

As they gazed at the island, dark menacing clouds still hovered over the innocent island.

But slowly they started to dissipate and soon the clear blue sky reared it's glorious head once more over the lone island.

**---End Chapter 26---**

* * *

Jerails looked on at his latest job. 

The beach house he resided in did nothing to help his disappointed mood. He smiled though, for his latest work was an improvement.

"Ahhh...It's much better than my last one...All those mistakes I missed! I can't believe how terrible it turned out..."

Metangelo entered the beach house, carefully stepping over the piles of papers littering the one-roomed house.

"So...How'd this chapter turn out, Jerails?"

"Hey, Meta! Well, it's a major improvement from my last one...Which sucked...Miserably."

"Now now, man. You at least tried your best on that last one! It's because the program you use keeps scrunching together stuff and deleting the spaces! No need to hurt yourself for it." Meta smiled cruelly, pulling out a Halo shotgun.

"Especially when I can do it for you!" Meta took aim at the terrified Jerails.

Jerails instictively tossed a pile of paper marked as "A New Light : Future Chapter Ideas" at Meta, distracting him long enough for him to make his escape. He quickly dashed out the door, screaming murder as he fled across the beach.

Meta slowly walked out of the beach house, smiling menacingly at the fleeing figure. "You can run, but you can't hide! I know your weakness!!!" He made his way calmly across the sand, ignoring the fleeing people who caught a glimpse of his shotgun.

Keitaro looked on at the scene before him, and put a hand to his head. "The next chapter might be a little slow coming...Won't it?" He asked Sakura and Asuna, who were sitting by him, watching the scene unfold.

"...Yup..." They replied together.


	27. Rough Waters Pt 2

**_A New Light_**  
_Chapter 27_  
Rough Waters Pt 2

_--------------------------------------_

_Wet…_

_Everything was wet._

_Surrounded by water._

_Fish swam by her frail body as she dangled weightlessly in the deep abyss._

_Warm sunlight shimmered above her._

_Eternal darkness laid below her._

_She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating._

_She tried to swim. Tried to save her self. But it was futile._

_She closed her eyes._

_She prayed a miracle would happen. She prayed to live._

_She opened her eyes._

_A figure swam down towards her. She saw it, a glint of yellow. It had an outstretched hand. An inviting hand._

_She reached out her hand out to it._

_Their hands grasped each other._

_Everything went black._

_-------------------------------------------_

_2: 45 Pm_

_Afternoon_

_Beach Shoreline_

_-------------------------------------------_

Sakura's eyes jolted open. She was laying comfortably on her towel blanket. Basking upright under the sun in her bathing suit. Accompanied by most of the other girls.

She sat up.

The sun pierced her sensitive eyes. So she rubbed her eyes with her right hand and reached to her side with the left.

She grabbed a pair of sunglasses, snuggly wore them, stood up, and started to walk along the beach. Leaving behind Asuna, Shinobu, Suu and Makie to continue sun bathing under the bright sun.

Slowly she strolled down the shoreline. The tide occasionally coming into the beach far enough to give a wet kiss to her bare feet.

She turned her head and stared out into the ocean. Her sunglasses glistened under the scorching sun as she stopped and looked out into the deep blue sea. A deep blue sea she thought she never wanted to see again.

Ever since that day….

Sakura stood still as a gentle summer breeze passed by. Her whole body sighed and shivered with pleasure from the gentle touches of the breeze.

She swore to herself that she wouldn't swim anymore because of her fear of water. She swore to herself because of what happened three years ago. But about an hour ago she just played out in the ocean with her friends.

She didn't know why though. Of course Naru and Mitsune was to blame for part of it. They urged her to play. Get over her fear of deep water and encouraged her to join the other girls. But the major part of her going out into the ocean and play with everyone else was…..everyone else.

When she saw everyone having fun.

When she saw Asuna splashing around with Shinobu and the others.

When she saw Motoko meditate as the waves splashed all around her.

When she saw Mitsune float belly up.

When she saw Naru and Keitaro on the roof taking a break.

She just had to join her…. 'family'.

But now she was alone. Her fear of the ocean started to come back to her slowly.

She started to shiver a bit.

She took a cautious step back away from the water. Almost out of fear.

But a gentle hand met her right shoulder, and a sweet gentle soothing voice came along with it:

"Still not up to it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jerked around, startled but calmed down as she saw Motoko.

"Um…Kind of, Motoko Nee-chan."

"How many times do I have to say it Sakura-chan. Motoko is fine with me."

Sakura nodded.

"What's Papa doing? Is he still fixing that rundown shack called the Tea shop?"

"Yea, but he's almost done. It's now called the Tea Shack.. So let's go, Haruka needs us to work in the Tea Shack."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Work?"

"Yes…we have to be either waitresses or one of the cooks…"

Sakura pouted.

"Awww...I came here to have fun!"

"Well, fun isn't free Sakura-chan."

"Is that one of the lessons you teach Asuna-chan?"

"Maybe…just maybe…"

Sakura chuckled and shuffled towards the Tea shop along side Motoko.

"….."

"Tea Shack sounds too corny for my taste…."

--------------------------------

"A little more to the left Keitaro!"

Keitaro groaned as he knelt on both of his knees on the roof. Adjusting the sign Haruka just bought to replace the old rundown sign that greeted customers at the entrance.

Keitaro moved it a bit to the left.

Haruka scratched her head as she stood on the ground right below the sign.

"A bit more!"

Keitaro moved it a bit more to the left again.

"Not that much Keitaro! Now a bit more to the right."

Keitaro groaned and obeyed the command.

"Perfect!"

Keitaro sighed and was about to nail down the sign until-

"Never mind Keitaro put it back here we originally placed it. I think I liked it better that way."

Keitaro sweat dropped.

_You think??_

Keitaro shifted it about a centimeter to the left and started to nail down the sign permanently. This was only one of the many tasks he had just completed to make the shop at least pleasant to one's eyes. Now everything is in order. After nailing down the last nail, Keitaro swept off the sweat his eyebrow collected and stood up. With one final stretch of his aching muscles he started his descent down the roof and started to have some real fun in the beach.

"So you're finally done."

Keitaro stepped down from the ladder and faced Haruka.

"Well, I'm done my job Haruka. Can I please have some fun with everyone else!?!"

Haruka smirked.

"But everyone will be too busy working in the tea shop. You were just supposed to fix it up. Now the girls will be a waitress or a cook."

Keitaro face faulted. "Then how am I going to enjoy our little vacation!! Why don't I just work in the shack with them?!"

"No Keitaro, you already worked your tail off with the rebalancing of the Tea Shack. Plus I already have all the help I need with those girls" Haruka smirked. "And with them working, guys will gather into my little Tea Shack."

Keitaro sweat dropped.

"Your using the girls, especially my daughters…as bathing suit wearing waitresses to lure thirsty perverted guys..…"

Haruka smirked even more. "You can say that….Hehe"

Keitaro raised a worried eyebrow.

"But okie Keitaro, I'll let the girls have shifts so at least one of them will have a break. Then you can play with her?!"

Keitaro sighed.

"Better then nothing I presume."

"Papa!!"

Keitaro turned around to see Motoko and Sakura coming out from the scorching beach.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Motoko-chan. Ready to work?"

Sakura responded by kicking Keitaro's already worn out legs.

Keitaro winced.

"You didn't say anything about work out here!"

Motoko shuffled passed the two and droned : "Does he have to?"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Sorry Sakura-chan. But you will have to work a bit while we stay here.."

Sakura pouted some more. But shrugged it off.

"Fine fine. As long as I get to play with you during my break!"

Sakura flashed a quick smile before entering the Tea Shack her self. Which Keitaro only responded with a smile and a wave before he walk out into the beach.

Alone.

------------------------------------

_Afternoon_

_4:12 Pm_

_Ocean waters_

------------------------------------

Keitaro looked up at the sky. He was free floating belly side up on top of the calm waters close to the shore line. He gazed up into the sky, as few puffy nimbus clouds floated slowly with the wind.

The sun continued to scorch down upon his chest as he freely floated with the constant bombardment of small waves gently hitting his side.

Keitaro sighed, closed his eyes, and began his nice little rest. That is until…

"KEITARO!!!!"

"AACKK!" Keitaro yelped as he helplessly sank down unto the water. He flailed until he was now up right and standing completely soaked.

There in front of him was a giggling Suu and Makie. Both of them still in their bathing suits and knee deep into the water. Suu with her pretty yellow one piece suit and Makie in her stunning blue and white two piece. Her bottom half wrapped around with a short towel that stopped to her knees.

"Jeez, why did you do that Suu?"

Suu perked.

"Cause I want to play with you Keitaro!"

"But don't you have to work at the shack?!"

Makie held up a finger. "Actually me and Suu don't get to our shift untilfive Keitaro…" Keitaro looked at his waterproof watch on his arm.

It read 4:15.

Keitaro sighed and started to walk out of the water. Soon followed by the two young girls.

"So Suu wants to play with me but what about you Makie-chan?"

"I just want to hang out with Suu and you. It's not like I have anything better to do…"

"Well, then both of you wait while I dry myself up."

Keitaro shuffled over to his seat under an umbrella and picked up his towel. Both Suu and Makie watched Keitaro dry himself gently with his towel. At that moment Makie had a good view of Keitaro half naked.

Makie blushed.

This was the first time she had seen him like this. She never would have thought of Keitaro to be a muscular kind of man. Because she had heard that he was just a geek that studies for the exams to go into Toudai. But right now it didn't seem that way.

Makie mostly stared at Keitaro's upper region, and right in her view he had a well toned body. Not a body of a weight lifter but a body that constantly does heavy duty chores. Especially the chores of a girl's dorm.  
He had a nice faint six-pack.

Reasonable 'guns' implemented into his arms.

And he had a very well polished tan on as well.

Suu on the other hand was also staring blankly at Keitaro. All for somewhat the same reasons but with one big difference. While Keitaro was drying himself, he looked familiar to her. Familiar to a special someone.

_Onii-chan…_

Keitaro always looked like her beloved Onii-chan back in her home country. With the same round glasses. The face. The hair style. The slender body. But now, as she kept looking at him, the tan made him even more like him than usual.

And Suu couldn't help but stare….

Keitaro continued to ruffle his hair with his towel but stopped momentarily. To find both of them were staring right at him.

Keitaro lowered his hands.

He put on a T-shirt and hung his towel over his shoulders.

"What is it you two?!"

Makie instantly averted her gaze but Suu jumped forward and wrapped her right arm unto Keitaro arm.

"Onii-chan!!" She said drunkenly.

"Ehh?! Suu? Onii-chan!??!"

"Onii-chan! Let's go to the carnival!!"

Makie and Keitaro only stared dumbly at Suu who was still attached to Keitaro's arm. Pointing at the direction of a near by carnival that just opened up yesterday.

However they shrugged it off and started their walk towards the carnival.

-------------------------------------------

_Afternoon_

_4:50 Pm_

_Tea Shack_

-------------------------------------------

"Shinobu! Sakura!! We need more hamburgers over here!!" yelled a very busy Naru. She was still in her bathing suit but a towel was wrapped around her bottom. Labeled: Hinata Beach Tea Shack.

"Coming right up Naru-sempai!"

With that Shinobu came running from the stove in the kitchen and placed a two plates with hamburgers on the counter top. Instantly Naru came over from the other side of the counter and picked each one up with the palm of her hand.

"Thanks Shinobu-chan!"

"Your welcome!"

Shinobu and Naru both were about to leave until something caught their eyes.

Naru and Shinobu looked at the Shack's entrance and there stood Keitaro, with Makie and Suu. All three of them standing right outside the shack's entrance and talking with each other. Both of the two girls carrying a ridiculous amount of toys and stuffed animal prizes all around their bodies. All of them smiling. All of them laughing.

"Look at those three…"

Shinobu and Naru jumped at Haruka's voice and both of them jerking their heads at their boss.

"You let them play with him for about 30 minutes and they have fun.." Haruka droned as she leaned lazily on the counter top next to Naru and across from Shinobu.

"You mean Keitaro got them all that?"

Haruka nodded: "Of course. They went to the carnival that just opened up."

Shinobu looked at the three outside. As she looked at them. There was a tint of something in her eyes.

The tint of green…Envy…

_Aaaauuu why do those three get to play with him! And get all of those prizes! I would like that too!!_

Naru herself had a tint of envy as she too stared at the three laughing faces outside.

_Jeez, How did Keitaro begin to look so…I dunno…cool…I mean those two only played with him for a short while before work. And look at them!! There're loaded with stuff…I wonder if he would do that with me when I get of my shift…Aww crap! What the hell am I thinking!? And about Keitaro too!!_

Naru and Shinobu violently shook their heads in perfect unison to shrug off both of their current thoughts. With both of them saying at the same exact time.

"I'll be getting back to work now!"

With a flash both girls went back to their current line of work.

Shinobu joining with Sakura-chan back in the kitchen and Naru giving a pair of customers their hamburgers.

Haruka just stared as the two departed off. And she caught something in their faces. Something red that both of them tried so hard to hide.

A pair of crimson blushes…

Haruka only smiled and chuckled silently under her own breath and continued to stare outside at the still laughing trio.

She gazed her sight over to a familiar women. A women in a very sexy and lacy swimsuit.

Mitsune.

She was currently putting on her charms on one customer. Seducing the poor fellow for his money and convincing him to have a round of sake with her. Him buying of course.

Haruka shook her head.

_Time to let her have a break…_

--------------------------

"Thanks Keitaro!!' Said an excitable Suu as she disappeared into the shadows of the Tea Shack. Prizes and all.

"Well thanks Keitaro for a great time and for the stuffed animals!" Said Makie as she too started to enter the shack. Straining with a pile of stuff animals that was wrapped around her.

Keitaro sweat dropped.

Hope she can handle all that weight…

Keitaro turned around and looked out into the ocean. A gentle comforting breeze blowing from the east cooled down his half-worn out body as he looked out into the deep blue ocean. He absently-minded stared at the incoming waves that splattered all over the shore lines.

Behind him a yawning Mitsune stepped out of the shack and into the bright outside. Just to see Keitaro's form. Back facing her.

And at the precise moment. She did two things she hadn't done towards a man in a while.

Her lips parted.

And she blushed slightly.

There right in front of her was of course Keitaro but the posture and environment he was in just made her pause for just a second. Keitaro's back was turned so all she saw was the back of his shirt. The gentle wind making the bottom edge of his shirt and hair dangle and sway elegantly to the right.

The blue waves splashing in front of him sending water particles into the mix of orange and blue that is the heavenly sky. Adding even more awe-inspiring effect to what she was currently seeing.

The hot beating sun right above both of them causing Mitsune to squint her eyes from the sunlight.

_Wow…_Mitsune shook her head._ Wait! Wait! Wait! This is Keitaro I'm looking at! He isn't that stunning! Come on! He is the same Keitaro that is shy when it comes to women! Even though he does seem to be more mature about girls. With him getting two under his wing…Let me test it out…"_

Very quietly she snuck up to Keitaro. And quickly wrapped her right arm around Keitaro's left arm snuggly.

"!!!"

Keitaro's whole body jerked as his left arm was wrapped around by something. He looked to his left to see none other then Mitsune clinging to his left arm. His own arm snuggly in-between her plump soft breasts. Right at the cleavage.

Keitaro couldn't help but blush and instantly avert his gaze away from the two melon sized breasts.

Mitsune saw this. And smirked proudly.

_Same as always Keitaro…Old habits die hard…_

"Come one Keitaro! It's my turn to have a break from work and you're the only playmate I have right now…"

Keitaro looked at Mitsune still clutching his left arm. "Where to?"

Mitsune thought for a moment.

"There is a bar not to far from here! And..they are cutting sake prices in half for today!!" She said sweetly.

Almost, too sweetly.

Keitaro raised a curious eyebrow.

"Okie..but what's the catch…Mitsune…"

Mitsune looked at Keitaro innocently. Tightening the grip on his arm.

"The catch is…The discount only works for couples..." She said very seductively.

_Hell no…_

Mistune just continued to smile…

_Aww crap…_

_--------------------------_

_Afternoon_

_6:10 pm_

_Shinji's bar and grill_

_---------------------------------------_

"And the priest said! Not that walking stick boy!! This stick!!!"

Loud hilarious laughter rang enormously in the small confined bar full of drunk elderly men as Mitsune finished her vibrant joke.

Keitaro on the other hand was still attached to Mitsune through one arm still hooked around her own arm. With boredom and the smell of alcohol everywhere he sighed and just stared at oblivion as he waited for Mitsune to pass out or something.

"Hey! Mitsune! Say another joke!"

"Yea!! Tell another one!!"

"Yea! How about if your boyfriend says a joke!"

Keitaro sweat dropped.

Mitsune only giggled drunkenly and looked up at the clock.

"Oh. Sorry you guys It seems I have to go to work."

Everyone in the bar's head dropped.

"Aaaaaww!!"

"Come one!!"

Mitsune stood up from her stool and started to stand up. Keitaro joined in.

"No! I promised my boss that I would be there before six! And its already passed six! Come on honey. We are leaving."

Mitsune helplessly tugged Keitaro out of the bar doors and into the streets of the town. Still completely drunk out of her gorge, and almost fell unto to the ground.

Luckily Keitaro was there and caught her. With momentum he slung one of her arms around his shoulders to firmly carry her.

She didn't have the ability to walk in a straight line so Keitaro struggled keeping her up on her two feet. Mitsune hiccupped in perfect intervals and the wretched stench of sake entered Keitaro's nose as he held Mitsune up.

"Mitsune, did you really have to drink that much sake?!"

Mitsune giggled hysterically. "Yes!"

Keitaro grunted and continued to half carry Mitsune back to the hotel where all of them were staying.

"….."

Utter silence followed most of the walk back to the hotel. Mostly Mitsune's heaving panting and Keitaro's heavy grunts could be heard from the two as they walked on the sidewalk.

"You know Keitaro…" Mitsune spoke up. "You're a lucky guy…"

Keitaro just stared forward as he walked forward with her practically over his shoulder.

"……"

"Do you know why you're a lucky guy….?"

"….."

"Because of the other girls and their affection towards you!" She rambled. Completely drunk. "Thats why!"

Keitaro's eyes widen a bit.

"Yea! I know you didn't know! Because that's you Keitaro! Your so hard headed! You might not see it but I can! It may not seem like it but Naru really has feelings for you…..Now I can also tell you might not have the same feeling about her before you had attained your daughters but keep in mind. Those daughters of yours….are what made most of the girls take even more interest in you! Like Shinobu….she has an affection towards you like none you have ever seen and also. Motoko she may look like a tough sword wielding samurai chick.....but she does have feelings for you. Maybe even greater then Naru. Heck even me. I'm starting to fall for you a bit... You taking care of those girls like a father…….. You don't know how many women love that in a man. Including these girls in the Hinata-sou--."

Mitsune immediately passed out in mid-sentence.

Keitaro was ready for it and completely swung her whole body behind him. Carrying an unconscious Mitsune on his back. Her flailing arms slung passed his shoulder and her legs instantly wrapping around his small stomach.

Keitaro just kept silent the rest of the way to the hotel. Completely soaking in all of what Mitsune said.

Love.

Affection.

Secrets.

Keitaro closed his eyes for a split second.

And for once. He was confused…but to him...it was kind of expected somehow..

_Well. She was drunk when she said all of this…so all that might not have been true…_

…_Right?_

**---------End of Chapter 27-----------**

Howdy ya'll. This is Jerails here, reporting that the story may have slowed down a bit this chapter, but it's because right now Meta's planning out how next chapter will come about. Coming up in the next chapter will be Naru, Shinobu, and Motoko's break from work! Well, please leave some reviews for Meta, he gets lonely.

Meta: Hey!!


	28. Rough Waters Pt 3 Final

_**A New Light**_

_Chapter28_

Rough Waters Pt 3 Final.

----------------------------

"_Keitaro!! We're home!!" said Keitaro's mother as she entered the Hinata-sou with her husband._

_As both of them started to put away their jackets an eight year old Keitaro came dashing into view from around the corner._

_With motherly love she bent down and hugged the incoming child._

"_Where did you two go?!!?" He asked impatiently. "You said you would get me something! Something very special! What is it?!"_

_Keitaro's dad chuckled. "Keitaro, its isn't a what it's a who…"_

"_Eh?!"_

_Keitaro's mother giggled. "Yes, dear…you now have a new sister."_

_Keitaro was about to question that statement but instead kept quiet as he spotted a sly figure behind his mother._

_A cute little girl tried her best to stay hidden behind the women's tall stature. Her cute little black hair was the only thing peeking out from behind his mother's legs._

"_Come on honey. Introduce your self to Keitaro."_

_Hesitantly, she complied. She stepped out of the older women's shadow and came into full view. Then she bowed._

"_Hello Onii-chan. My name's Kanako Urashima. Nice to meet you."_

_Keitaro looked at her. Then to his mother. Then to his father, and now back to her._

_With a smile he replied: "Hello Kanako-chan."_

_Kanako blushed. Keitaro kept smiling._

----------------------------

_Afternoon Sunset_

_6:30 Pm_

_Hotel Mahamaru_

_----------------------------_

Everything was pitch black inside the cold damp hotel room.

But the darkness and silence was then disturbed by the sudden opening of the front door. Light revealed itself from the other side and was soon followed by Keitaro himself.

While straining from Mitsune's weight on his back, he struggled to find the light switch with a free hand.

His hands scanned the wall half blindly and finally stumbled upon the light switch.

-Click-

Keitaro instantly squinted his sensitive yes as the room was illuminated by a light bulb placed decoratively around the ceiling of the hotel room.

Slowly he laid the drunk Mitsune on the soft bed.

Mitsune twisted and turned on her newly found sleeping spot.

Keitaro smiled and walked towards the closed curtains at the far side of the room.

With swift hands he pushed aside the pretty curtains to reveal a beautiful aerial view of the ocean. The blue misty waters crashing into the rock bluffs. The view of the orange crimson sunset that was hovering over the far horizon.

Keitaro couldn't help but sigh and stare at awe. The orange sunlight piercing thru the clear crystal window and bombarding into his eyes.

As he stood there he was currently in deep thought. Thinking of the things Mitsune said to him, a couple of minutes ago.

About the other girls…

Mitsune said that most of them have feelings for him. He didn't know if they were lies due to her drunken state or was the naked truth. But what he did know was that he doesn't have those kind of feeling to give back to any of them…for the time being.

But either way he was amazed as to what just happened. If this happened a few months earlier he might have been freaking out by now. But he wasn't today.

Keitaro smiled.

It was probably because of Asuna and Sakura. With them he got more secure, and composed in front of girls, so he didn't freak out around them, nor get nervous around them anymore. He matured because of them…and a lot less desperate….or lonely.

_I should thank them for that…_

Keitaro smirked, looked up at the orange sky and sighed.

_I'll just have to wait and see… If they do have feelings for me, I'm in deep trouble…Because seeing any of them sad, will be heartbreaking for me as it is…Well, I'll just have to observe for now, and let them confess themselves if they really do have affection towards me…then…I'll deal with them…_

Keitaro nodded in approval on his well thought out plan and turned around to head out.

_It's just sad I've never noticed it before… _

As he passed the bed a shivering Mitsune caught his eye.

Almost father-like he crept up and positioned Mitsune under the warm inviting comfort of the bed's blanket. Tucking her in for the night.

Mitsune reacted by digging into the blanket even more and snore disgustingly loud.

Keitaro smiled sweetly, planted his palm on her forehead and checked for any signs of a fever..

Keitaro shook his head and then started to head out.

As swift as he came in, he turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Leaving only the crimson light from the distant sunset to fill the lone room with an ambiance of orange and yellow. As Mitsune soundly slept alone. Her chest rising and falling in a monotone rhythm with the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall above her sleeping form.

-----------------------------

_Afternoon sunset…_

_6:45 pm_

_Beach Tea Shack_

_----------------------_

Haruka shuffled into the always busy and sweet smelling kitchen of the shack. Where Shinobu and Sakura were cooking vigorously and non-stop for the many customers coming in and out for dinner.

"Shinobu, it's time for you break…" She said.

Shinobu stopped stirring a hot brewed pot and looked at Haruka confused.

"I can't! There are to many people for Sakura to cook for.." She pleaded.

"Don't worry Shinobu." Haruka replied looking at Sakura. "Most of the people already left for the festival and I will be helping Sakura anyways. So you should have some time to play."

Shinobu gazed over towards Sakura's position.

Sakura only smiled, nodded and replied: "Don't worry about me Shinobu-chan. You just go have some fun with Papa. I can do the rest."

"Wi-with Sempai!?!!" She said confused.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, of course. He is the only one that is not working. And I doubt you would like to play by your self."

"Um-um, Yea..Hehe, Yea with Sempai…."

Sakura smirked a bit.

"Why are you all nervous Shinobu-chan!? It's not like your going to have a date with him!?"

"Aaaauuu!!"

Shinobu blushed furiously and did her best not to show it as she left the kitchen. Leaving behind a partially confused Sakura and a usual Haruka.

Sakura looked up at Haruka.

Haruka stared back. "Hey, Don't ask me."

Sakura sighed and went back to work.

"……."

"Oh by the way. Where is Mitsune Onee-sama?!" Sakura said as she looked back at Haruka while cooking.

"She couldn't make it back to work."

"Why?"

"She went a bit overboard in one of those bars again.."

"Again?"

"Yea, Keitaro was with her fortunately and carried her home."

Haruka moved a step closer towards Sakura and picked up some ingredients she was working on.

"Well that's Papa for you.."

Haruka shook her head. "Yea, but you should have seen him before you two came into picture."

Sakura stopped cooking momentarily and shifted her head to the side.

"Yea I already know. Naru and Motoko told me. He was a klutz, really perverted, and wasn't reliable all the time as their Kannrin. But now he seems more mature and all that. They already told me Haruka."

Haruka nodded her head.

"No….But I want you to hear it from me, Sakura-chan."

Absent mindedly, Haruka shuffled slowly to the sink. Reached an arm out and started to scrub a dish. Her eyes deadpanned at the sink.

"….."

"I've known Keitaro since he was born. I was only seven years old when he was born though. And every summer I would come to the Hinata-sou and baby-sit him while I was on my break. That was when I spent most of my time with him, and he was always full of life as a kid. But he was always klutz back then too. Always tripping…stumbling…and crying…Except when he found out he had a sister…"

Sakura's eyes widened at the word -sister-…

"Sister?!"

"Yes, you heard me right….His sister….Her name was Kanako. Keitaro's parent adopted her when her own parents where killed...some what like yours were….in a car accident."

Sakura winced, looked at her cooking and switched the temperature to low. So she could listen…more..

Haruka looked at Sakura. A curve formed in the edge of her lips and she too stopped her dish washing and sat down on the table in the kitchen. Soon to be followed by Sakura.

And Haruka ranted on…

-----------------------

_A young Keitaro opened the door a slight bit so he could peek into the dark bedroom. It was pitch black and he couldn't see much but he could definitely hear enough…_

_A sobbing noise…_

_A sobbing noise coming out from a young girl inside that darkness._

_Curiously he opened the door a bit more and stepped in. When he was fully inside the room he closed the door silently._

_He crept into the room more and noticed that the curtains were closed, not letting any of the night light from the moon illuminating the depressing room._

_He quietly shuffled over to the window and with gentle hand, opened the curtains to light up the room just a bit._

_And there in the middle of the futon was Kanako. Curled up and laying on her side. Hugging her knees to her head while resting her chin between her knees. Sobbing…Shivering in the cool night summer air…_

_Keitaro just stared at the young sleeping girl. Just watched as she continued to sob in her slumber. Her eyes closed tight and while her pajamas got a bit more wet by the second._

_Helpless_

"…"

_Finally he knelt down besides her. Gently and quietly he reached a warm hand and softly nudged the young girl's sleeping form._

_Instantly waking her up and forcing her upright. She looked franticly as her eyes adjusted to the night light._

_She noticed Keitaro sitting by her right side._

_She rubbed her moist eyes with her right hand. Quickly wiping her tears away. _

_Temporarily. _

"_O-Onii-chan!? Wh-what are you doing in here?!" She stuttered between still lingering sobs. _

_Keitaro smiled and replied: "I heard you crying and just wanted to check up on you that's all…"_

"_Um..Th-thanks but I'm fi-fine now." She said blushing and pulling her blanket closer to herself._

"_Are you sure Kanako-chan…?"_

_Kanako nodded: "Yea, so you should go back to sleep Onii-chan. I just had…a dream about Okaa-san"_

_Keitaro looked down at the floor._

"_I-I just miss her so much." Her eyes started to get moist once more. "I, just feel so lonely and I can't help but cry. Even though you, and your parents adopted me….I-I just can't help but cry.."_

_Her eyes threatened to flow with tears once more but--_

"_!!"_

_Keitaro leaned forward and embraced Kanako's petite body with his own small petite body. Hugging Kanako warmly and brotherly under the moon light, on her futon. _

_Surprised. Kanako's moist eyes widened even more and soon the river of tears broke out and Kanako was now completely sobbing._

"_Wh-why?!"_

_Keitaro tightened his grip a bit and pulled her in more._

"_Because Okaa-san does this to me when ever I cry. And I feel happy after it. So I think you should get the same Kanako-chan…So you would become happy also…"_

_Kanako smiled and returned the embrace with one of her own. Digging her head into Keitaro's small chest and getting his own pajamas a bit wet._

_But that wasn't on his mind then as he rocked back and forth with Kanako. Most of the night. He didn't know if it was her who passed out first or if it was him. But what he did know for certain was that both of them woke up at the same time the next morning. Under the new morning light… in the same futon._

_Smiling…_

_-----------------------_

"I observed Keitaro that summer. The first summer with his newly found sister. He didn't stumble a lot, nor cry, he was more…..mature. I could see it in his eyes. Something that said 'I have a responsibility now'. And that responsibility was being a big brother. So he comforted her, and she got better over time. Got used to him and his parents more and more. Until.."

"Until what.."

"Until she had to leave with Granny Hina at the end of that summer."

"Oh.."

"But getting to my point faster Sakura-chan…Keitaro may have been clumsy and a major klutz sometimes. Or maybe even a pervert, but when someone I depending on him he steps up and assumes his responsibility flawlessly. Like right now."

"Us.." Sakura said as she looked out the window. Out into the sunset. Imagining a handsome Keitaro. Walking out in the beach. Under the sunset.

Haruka nodded.

"Yes. Life threw him a curveball. Actually make that three curveballs. You, Asuna and Sara….And now he stepped up to the plate and assumed his role as a father…. And he didn't miss a beat."

Sakura kept silent.

And at the other side of the counter. In the main room of the Shack.

Another soul was listening. Make that two souls. Asuna and Sara were listening the entire time and both of them were looking at each other.

"…….."

-------------------------

_Afternoon Sunset_

_6:50 PM_

_Festival gates_

------------------------

Keitaro stood at the festival gates.

Alone.

Wearing an old fashioned men's Kimono. Waiting for Shinobu to come and join him for some time in the festival. Both of them had agreed on what they were going to do a couple of minutes ago and now he was here waiting for Shinobu to change into her own Kimono.

And right on cue she came shuffling around the bend. Fully draped in a flower pattern Kimono and a cute bow tied at the back of her head. Neatly placed on her blue elegant hair.

Keitaro couldn't help but smile then…

"S-Sorry Sempai to keep you waiting." She blush fully said.

"No don't apologize, Shinobu-chan, because you look great in that kimono."

Shinobu blushed even more.

"Th-thank you Sempai!!"

Keitaro smiled.

"Your welcome. Now shall we?!"

"Su-sure…" She uttered as she joined Keitaro. Side by side into the festival itself.

But her mind was a frenzy. _This isn't a date. This isn't a date, Keitaro just wants to hang out with me that's all…_

But Keitaro could see it in her eyes.

Those gentle blue eyes.

Because of Mitsune's little drunk speech. He could now read her like a book. Her blushes, her stumbles….she did hold some feelings for him. And now he could see it clearly where as he didn't even notice it before…

_I'm sorry Shionbu-chan…That I could not return your feelings right now or to anyone at this moment. But I can still make you happy…I hope this is enough…I hope you are happy today..._

Slyly, Keitaro moved his right hand, and gently held on to Shinobu's own left hand.

Shinobu jolted in surprise and faced Keitaro . Completely beet red.

"S-sempai!?"

"Lets hold hands so we don't get lost. Ok Shinobu-chan?! Or do you think your to old for that kind of stuff?"

Shinobu shook her head, and tightened her grip to Keitaro's hand.

"No no no, of course not."

Keitaro smiled "Ok….So where to first??"

"Um..ano…could we just walk around like this for a while?"

Keitaro only chuckled under his breath for a second.

"Alright Shinobu-chan…Alright…"

_Oh my god, I can't believe Sempai is holding my hands!! Even though its for not losing each other…I still feel…happy…I wish this day would never end… :_Shinobu thought

Both then continued their walk around the lively festival. Looking at children and adults alike having a great time playing, and being with each other. Enjoying each other's company in this fun festival filled day.

And anyone who noticed Keitaro and Shinobu holding hands.

They didn't think of them as a couple.

Nor Friends..

But brother and sister. Holding hands and having fun just taking a stroll down the lanes of the festival.

And as the minutes passed, the horizon shifted from a crimson sunset to a silent night as the sun left the skies and was soon to be replaced by the moon.

And this moon….started to make the tide rise..

And the ocean waters…more rough….

**-------End of Chapter 28------------- **

_A.N) This chapter was not proofread yet…lol_


	29. Tides

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 29_  
Tides

* * *

_Night _

_7:48 Pm_

_Coast Line_

_

* * *

_

It was night time at the beach coastline.

The tides set a steady beat as the waters crashed into near by rock bluffs. Sending foams of crystallized water into the cool night air.

The stars twinkled above everyone's heads and shined down unto all of them but the moon seemed to shine the most under two specific people.

Shinobu and Keitaro were walking down the beach shoreline. Both of them heading back to the Hinata beach shack for Shinobu to go back to her work. Both of them still wearing their formal dresses and still…

Hand and hand.

Keitaro let out a big sigh.

"Its such a beautiful night isn't it Shinobu-chan."

"Yea. I always loved the nights here in the beach. Or in any beach. Always made me feel...calm."

"Unlike the hectic nights back at the Hinata-sou!"

"Yea like that one time where Tama-chan bit Asuna in the-"

"-Rear and she ran through out the Hinata-sou yelling and screaming, then-"

"-Bumping into Suu and both of them stumbled down the staircase and stopping completely dizzy and !"

"-Unconscious and we all had to clean up the mess!"

"Hehehahah!"

"Hehehahah!"

Both of them giggled as they reflected back at that particular night. But soon their innocent giggles increased to a roaring laugh as the both of them realized that they finished each others sentence. During the whole conversation.

Keitaro looked at Shinobu's face as she laughed.

And he just had to smile.

She was happy. She had pure happiness etched on her face and Keitaro just loved it.

Shinobu stopped laughing and noticed Keitaro staring at her. Very lovingly and brotherly. Smiling.

Shinobu instantly blushed.

Keitaro chuckled.

"Haha, Your like a little sister I've never had Shinobu-chan!"

Shinobu winced mentally at the word sister: "_Just…only like a sister…"_

Her hands unconsciously loosened from Keitaro's grip.

"But Shinobu-chan. You know…I like that. You remind me a lot of my little sister that I hadn't seen in a while….and….I'm glad I have someone like you with me. Someone who is like a sister to me during these rough days. Someone who would stand by me and hear what I have to say and ease some of the stress and I….really like that."

Shinobu's eyes widen. Her hands gripped tighter unto Keitaro's hand. And her whole outlook on Keitaro and her feelings changed.

"Th-thanks Sempai…I-I appreciate that!" She stuttered.

Keitaro only smiled.

"Please, you don't have to call me Sempai anymore…"

Shinobu stared up at Keitaro while they continued to walk. Silent. Still holding each other's hands gently.

But the beach shack came into view. All lit up and some customer were still there. Naru and the others could still be seen shuffling busily from one place to another. Their shadows closely following them.

With still a slight blush let go of his soft hands.

She took a step forward, and with a steady foot she swiveled to face Keitaro. Her back to the beach shack.

Her blue Kimono shined under the moon's mystical light. Her blue hair wavering from the slight blue breeze coming in from the ocean besides them.

"Thanks for hanging out with me….Keitaro Onii-chan!"

With an extreme blush she stuck a playful tongue out and with a twist she started to skip towards the Shack.

Leaving a smiling Keitaro standing on the sand littered beach.

Keitaro just watched Shinobu skip towards the shack. The light from inside the little cabin piercing through his eyes.

But he could see that Shinobu was the happiest she has ever been.

Every skip she took, made a mark in the sand. Her kimono was helplessly dangled around her body as she continued to skip away from Keitaro.

_Sempai…From the beginning I had a crush on you. I could see it in you. The things I fell in for. From your determination to your subtle handsomeness…I would always blush near you… _

Shinobu turned her neck to gaze at the still standing Keitaro behind her.

_But I knew it wouldn't be able to work out. You were older then me by a significant amount and you also had someone you loved Naru. Now I don't know if you still have those feelings towards her or to any of us. But the fact sill remains most of these girls like you…and one more girl fighting for your love is to much of a hassle for you and I would not win anyways…_

Shinobu waved a final good night good bye at Keitaro. He only responded with a smile.

_But even though I knew I wouldn't win, I kept hope. Because I wanted to be with you other then merely friends. And I thought being girlfriend and boyfriend would solve that. And anything remotely near that would make me happy. _

Shinobu faced forward once again.

_For example like today at the festival I was extremely happy being near you..being able to hold you hand …But now I can clearly see…It doesn't have to be like that…The things you said…Like being there for you …hearing you out…being someone special...someone more then a friend…but less then a lover…like a sister…this…will make me even more happy then before…_

With that Shinobu disappeared into the bright lights inside the beach shack.

And like that Keitaro was now alone. But he didn't feel like it.

He felt…nice…

With a heavy sigh he faced the rushing ocean. The tide coming in closer. The air much cooler then before.

_I thought that went pretty well…_he thought.

This was Keitaro's plan all along. He was suppose to do something that would make her let go of her feelings towards him... a fib...a lie…yet trying not to hurt her at the same time

He felt bad about lying though. He didn't want to lie to her.

But when the sister ordeal blurted out of his mouth at that little moment.

…the weird thing was…

He found himself not lying…

All of that somehow felt true to him.

So genuinely true.

And it seems she went along that little reasoning of his.

And he felt relieved.

_It seems I have another 'sister'…right…Kanako-chan…_

He looked out into the deep dark ocean. And there in the horizon was the ghostly shape of Okinawa island. Shrouded by a veil of darkness and distance.

But what hovered above it scared Keitaro a bit.

The stormy cloud that was there this afternoon returned. But well hidden in the depths of the night sky….and seemingly more vengeful.

* * *

_Night _

_7:35 Pm_

_Otohime Residence_

_

* * *

_

Mrs. Otohime stood in front of her living room window. Her hair freshly wet as she just took a nice warm bath.

She was looking out from behind the cold pane of glass to the calm night sky. Cloudless.

Stars littered the vast ocean of black. Untouched and in plain site.

Every time she would look up there she would stare at awe.

No matter how many times she looks at the sky she cant help but be amazed at its beauty. Much different then her times in the big cites. The fast paced night life back in the cities completely wiped out the celestial beacons from plain view.

Much different…

She looked at the table besides the window.

There laid on the surface of the table, standing firmly erect, was a picture of herself and her husband. Both of them holding hands to a very young, and adorably cute Mutsumi. All three of them strolling down a sidewalk in Tokyo.

Mrs. Otohime sighed.

There were many reason why she decided to move to this island. First of all, it was peaceful here. It was perfect atmosphere to raise a young, fragile daughter all by oneself. She had the ocean to calm her down. The scenery to amaze both of them. A nice community with friends and children. And a worry free life under the beating sun and the cool ocean breezes.

That's what she wanted.

That's what she got

But the death of her husband was also one of the other main reasons. She just couldn't take the city life any more. The fast paced work life.

The smell of smoke everywhere.

And especially the risks….

She looked back out the foggy window.

To see a storm a brewing up in the sky. Blocking out the twinkling stars.

* * *

_Mr. Otohime was sitting comfortably on the living room sofa. With his wife sitting besides him as her head rested on his shoulders. His only daughter also was also with them. Sitting on his lap as he hugged Mutsumi warmly and letting her rest her body on his chest. All three of them sat on their sofa as they continued to watch television in their small little apartment._

_Mr. Otohime looked down unto his child and soon found her sound asleep._

_He gazed over to his wife to find out she too was looking at Mutsumi._

_Both soon locked eyes. And they soon smiled at each other._

_A connection._

_With grace and elegance, both of them leaned forward and kissed each other gently._

_Their soft lips making contact with each other and bringing warmth to the other's. But Mutsumi giggled in her sleep interrupting the two adults in their love moment._

_Both looked down at the girl again and they too laughed. That is until…_

_-BANG-Clank-_

_The front door completely unhinged from its joints a fell down like a brick down to the floor._

_Both of them stopped laughing and looked at the entrance to their apartment. Surprised and scared._

_Soon two guys with identical attire came into view. Black jackets, black pants, black ski mask concealing their faces. And the most noticeable of them all._

_Black pistols in each of their hands. _

_Mr. Otohime instantly handed a tired Mutsumi to his wife._

"_What's the meaning of this!" He roared. But instead of getting a verbal response he got a physical one._

_-Whack-_

_He went sprawling back into the sofa he was sitting in as one of the robbers quickly backhanded him with his pistol._

"_Honey!" Mrs. Otohime wailed. To scared to only hug the sleeping child and not move an inch._

_Mr. Otohime rubbed his sore chin and was about to stand up again but something was lightly jabbed unto his head._

_His eyes fearfully took sight of what it was._

_The nozzle of a gun._

"_Now, now don't be to hasty mister. We are here to just here to take some valuables."_

_Mr. Otohime gritted his teeth. "Fine go take anything you want."_

_The robber grinned. "That's a good man.." _

_Soon the robber backed off from his head but was still pointing the gun at the helpless family. While the other robber started to haul the television outside._

_Mr. and Mrs. Otohime slowly sat besides each other and only watch as their valuables were being taken one by one. Hugging a still asleep Mutsumi._

"_You done yet?"_

"_Yea, There wasn't a lot of expensive stuff here but we should at least get a profit off of all these stuff."_

"_That's not good enough!"_

_The robber reached out a menacing hand and grabbed Mrs. Otohime's hand. Lifting her up from the sofa suddenly._

_She winced in pain and let go of Mutsumi, leaving her with her husband._

"_This wedding ring would do just nicely!" _

_Roughly he started to force the wedding ring out from her frail hand._

_Mr. Otohime just stared dumbly at the scene but soon anger rose from his heart. Seeing his loved one getting hurt got him furious and courage filled his brain. _

_Quickly he placed Mutsumi on the sofa and soon tackled the robber into the ground._

_The robber released his hold on the women and soon was on the ground. Getting a beating from Mr. Otohime's furious wrath._

_As he was pinning the robber unto the ground he gave the robber a mouth full of punches and jabs into the face before his fists started to get hurt._

_Mrs. Otohime only stared at shock at what her husband was doing._

_But the next sound she heard made her heart freeze into place._

_**-BANG-**_

_Everything froze for Mrs. Otohime at that exact moment._

_The punches._

_The grunts._

_The struggles._

_The breaths._

_Everything froze._

_The crook had a gun pointing upwards from his fallen, beaten form._

_And obsidian smog of smoke rising from the nozzle of the gun…_

_And all that was left was her husband. Her love. Bleeding from the stomach, on top of the robber. His hand still in mid air from a punch._

_For a moment she could swear she saw her husband gaze at her. And say silently "I'm sorry.."_

_Before dropping helplessly unto the crook he was beating up. _

_She was speechless….for a second…_

"_Ryu!"_

_

* * *

_

Mrs. Otohime shivered back into her senses. Averted her gaze from window, and looked back inside her living room. The fireplace ever so hot and searing.

She could remember that day like the back of her hand. After her husband got shot by the crooks, they high tailed it out of there. But soon were caught a couple of hours later. But the damage had already been done.

_My husband….no….Mutsumi's father and my husband…were killed._

With a depressing sigh she shuffled over to the near rocking chair.

She sat down, laid a warm blanket over her lap, closed her eyes and slowly started to drift into sleep.

The fire from the fireplace suddenly crackled.

But unbeknownst to her shadows crept from the slightly open front door. Making their presence a secret for now.

One of them crept upstairs. A bag slung over his shoulder.

And the other. Snuck up to the sleeping women. Arms spread out. Ready to strike.

* * *

"You look so cute with those new clothes!" 

"I do not look cute!" Hitari blurted out as the he and Mutsumi were headed back home. Hitari was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt while a short blue punk t-shirt was placed over that to match his eyes and hair. For pants he had on a tan cargo pants that went down and covered his new blue and white Nike shoes.

Mutsumi giggled. "Yesh you do!"

Hitari rolled his eyes. "Fine fine. But I just couldn't believe this small island had a mall."

"Hey islands aren't always primitive you know! Girls here need to shop to!"

"I could see that." He blushed.

"Ara? You embarrassed because all those girls back in the mall had a liking for youuuuu." She teased.

Hitari's blush got even more red. "N-No!"

" Ara! Don't lie! They were practically on you!" Mutsumi winked. "But I can't blame them!"

Hitari's face was beet red by now and he averted his gaze due to embarrassment. This change of view got him to notice the woods surrounding them.

"This place…is quite calm…. Mutsumi-okaa-san."

"Hehe, There is no need to say okaa-san, Hitari. But yes, the jungle is quite calm most of the time. I memorized these woods because I lived here so long."

Hitari only nodded and looked around as the two walked. It was almost pitch dark as the two strolled back home. Making the surrounding woods even more scarier to Hitari then it already was.

Something shook a leaf bush near by.

"Eeepp!" Hitari squealed as he closed his eyes and practically hugged Mutsumi's arm.

"Ara Ara! It's just a squirrel Hitari-chan!"

Hitari slowly opened his eyes to see a small cute brown and white striped squirrel run up the closest tree.

"Hehe so it is…"

"Hehehehe."

"So Mutsumi okaa-eer, I mean Mutsumi-san. Were you born here?"

"No, me and mother used to live in a big city."

"What was the city's name."

"Ara..I forget.?"

Hitari face faulted.

"Um..okie continue then."

Mutsumi giggled. "Well after Father died, Mother decided to come here. One of her best friends lived here and she said that we could stay in this vacant house."

Hitari looked forward. Nodding his head.

Mutsumi looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds hover in the night sky.

Quickly she grabbed Hitari's hand and dragged her with him.

"Come on Hitari. Its going to rain soon!"

"Okie.."

_

* * *

_

_Night_

_7:57 pm_

_Otohime Residence._

_

* * *

_

The front doors opened to reveal Hitari and Mutsumi enter the surprisingly dark room.

"Mother?" Mutsumi shouted and she flipped the lights on.

Mutsumi's eyes widen in surprise and so did Hitari.

There in the corner of the room laid a tied up Mrs. Otohime. Her mouth gagged up and also unconscious.

Mutsumi instantly ran towards her mother and kneeled by her tied down form.

"Mother! Wake up! Wh-whats going on!"

There was no response.

Hitari also knelt down. With two finger he checked for a pulse.

"She is still alive, don't worry. Just out cold."

"Mother!"

"She won't be waking up for a while.."

Hitari and Mutsumi instantly turned around to find out who's voice it was. And there right in the middle of the living room were a pair of bandits. Both dressed in all black. Even their faces were painted black for a camouflage effect.

"She seemed to have fainted when she noticed us inside the house."

Mutsumi courageously stood up.

"Wh-what are you doing here! And what have you done with mother!"

The tallest bandit took a step forward.

"Isn't it obvious. We are here to rob you. You two are the richest people in this dump you call an island."

"And as for your mother." The other bandit spoke up. " We just tied her up that's all. We didn't do anything drastic…yet.."

Hitari narrowed his eyes.

"And now that you all saw us…I'm afraid you have to perish…every single one of you…"

The tallest bandit pulled out a pistol our of his right pocket and aimed it at Mutsumi.

Hitari gasped.

Mutsumi's eyes widen, her legs collapsed from underneath her, and she fainted right there on the spot.

Hitari quickly caught her and laid her on the floor besides Mrs. Otohime.

Both Bandits laughed menacingly.

"Hehe she fainted just like her mother. What a cute coincidence. To bad it won't happen ever again. Lets start the killing!"

Hitari just about had enough. With newfound courage he stood up and directly charged the tall bandit. Taking him by complete surprise.

He was about to tackle him to the ground when..

-Whoosh-**WHAM-**

The other bandits foot came smashing into his face. Head on.

His big Boot to his small face.

Hitari went flying to the far wall of the living room.

Knocking over tables and lamps on his way.

Both bandits chuckled horridly as they watched his rag doll form lay cold on the hard wood floor.

"Foolish Boy. Now where was I! Ah the killing…"

The bandits turned back towards the two fainted women.

The tallest bandit aimed his pistol down at Mutsumi.

"Sayonara.."

**-SPLASH-**

"AAHH!"

Before he could even pull the trigger of his gun. Water splashed hard on his hand. Making him let go of the gun and grab his hand in extreme pain.

His hand began to sting like crazy, like lava was dropped onto his hand.

Melting away form the outside in as smoke arose from the wet spots on his hand.

The gun sprawled hard on the floor, and skidded to a stop near the front entrance.

"Whats wrong Ed!"

"Aaah! Why is it hot! It like freakin boiling my skin alive! Aahhh!"

Both bandits looked back at the boy behind them.

And their jaws practically fell unto the floor.

There the ten year old boy stood. Hitari had an aura of dark blue colors surrounded his petite body. His eyes completely blue and his hair standing, floating on its own.

With a new deep voice that practically chilled the two bandits spine and brain with fear.

He roared…

"You said there would be a killing…I'll give you a killing…"

**-End of Chapter 29-**

**

* * *

**

_A.N) Lost my proofreader for a couple of weeks…maybe even more..so it aint proofread TT_

_Also the borders were changed bcuase document manager wouldn't allow me to make the previous borders of -_

_it would end up with only one of them...meh.. _


	30. Tsunami

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 30  
_Tsunami

* * *

Hitari stood prone. The aura of blue mist not letting up around him as it grew even more with every agonizing second. Those now dark blue eyes deadpanned at the two crooks.

They stood still. Afraid out of their minds. Their legs completely frozen.

The tall one was grabbing his burning hand.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Hitari glared at him. Then gazed at the two unconscious girls laying next to them. "What's going on was you guys barging in here, and knocking out Ms. Otohime. Then you guys gagged her up and now you hurt Mutsumi-chan…neither of you will escape my wrath.…especially now that you've hurt my host…."

"Host! What the hell are you talking about? And who the hell are you!"

Hitari took a step forward. "It doesn't matter who I am. Because you guys won't be living your current life time to make any sense of what I would tell you."

The two backed off in fear. Both of them sweating like pigs about to get slaughtered.

"Look, we are sorry! We'll leave you three alone! Just please, let us go!"

Hitari grinned. "Oh, now look who's acting all wimpy now. Begging to be saved and practically on his knees. Where was all that spunk you had. Kicking my host's face with that boot of yours."

The short chubby one clamped his mouth.

"Nothing…Then I'll just make you guys talk."

Hitari flicked a violently blue wrist at the intruders.

The tall one's eyes widen.

**-Swwooossh BAM-**

Out of no where a ball of concentrated water appeared and zoomed by Hitari's small figure. Impaling the tall one's figure out the glass window behind him.

The other stared with shock. Not saying a word due to extreme fear.

Hitari took some steps forward.

"I bet you that hurt." He looked up at the remaining crook. "Boo!"

"AAAHHH!" He screamed pathetically and jumped out the newly formed hole in the wall. Sprinting past his accomplice and into the deep woods of the island.

Panting and sweating.

"A hunt..hehe…" Hitari jumped out the hole and gazed back at the house.

The two women were still out cold.

There was a vanity mirror next to their fallen form. His eyes locked into it and saw himself.

'_Don't hurt them…'_

"Hehe, I know Host. I won't touch them…." Hitari faced forward. "But now that you released me before the tests even started. It would be a waste for me not to practice for when the big event comes."

There sprawled on the beach was the soaking wet crook he threwthe water ball at.

He was getting up on all fours. The ocean currents breaking and going behind him.

Tired and confused, he looked up.

His eyes grew wide and something inside of him died.

"I see you're still breathing." Hitari grinned.

"Pl-pl-please….don't hurt me anymore. I won't do anything bad every again."

"Oh I don't care if you will do it again. But you made my host awaken me before the tests even begun...Just to protect his friends from you. Now I cannot go back to sleep for another hour or so. You must be punished for waking me up."

"Pu-punished?"

Hitari raised both his hands up, and swung them down hard.

The crook's eyes widen when something grabbed him by the waist. He looked back and his lips parted.

Two water 'hands' had formed from the ocean themselves and had grabbed onto his waist.

The hands started to go back into the depths of the ocean. Dragging him along with them.

"No! Please! No! NO! **NO!**"

He screamed, convulsed and scratched in the sand to get free. To resist the incoming blue death he was about to receive.

Hitari just stared.

His whole body was being dragged along the sand. His hands dug into the sand to try and anchor himself from his inevitable death.

Hitari just stared.

His feet reached the break in the tide and he could feel the cold deadly water that can take his life by suffocation.

Hitari just stared.

"God! This can't be happening! He's just a kid! A ten year old! God! This can't be ha-ggurggl-"

His disbelieving comments were cut short as his whole body was submerged under water. The only thing above surface was his flailing arms. Moving left and right. Making ripples form in the ocean surface.

Hitari kept staring.

And with a final wave goodbye by the ocean's mercy his arms stopped, and they too sank along with his body.

Hitari walked up to the ocean. Stopped where the beach met the water and stared down. His feet drenched in the ocean waters.

There he could clearly see his reflection under the light from the moon. It was looking back at him. Looking back at him with a sad look.

'_Are you done already?' _His reflection spoke up _'Can I have my body back…?'_

"No not yet, there is still one more to go."

'_Come on…It is enough, I called you out to protect my friends, not togo into a slaughter fest.'_

"Hey, what can I say. I need the practice, there are two people taking the tests now, not just one. Making this whole process much more difficult."

'_But didn't you say one doesn't fight and just wants to lead a normal life?'_

"Yes I did. She too must take the tests. It's their destiny...its their fate…"

"….."

"Fine, I won't pursue, instead I'll send some one to take my place. While I go and fix the whole place up so they don't get suspicious of us."

Hitari's reflection smiled. _'Thanks…Durante…And, please call me Hitari instead of host…'_

Durante smiled too. His deep dark blue eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "Yea, yea… Don't mention it Host…I mean Hitari.."

Durante turned around and entered the confines of the beach once again.

He stretched out his hands.

Chanting in a jarbled yet condemning tone.

His hands glowed. And water appeared in front of his petite form. Swirling and convulsing in every direction.

Durante split his hands apart into a crucified manner. And shouted with emphasis. "Come!"

The water stopped spinning but instead revealed two beasts. Both of them made out of water and looked exactly like wolves. Their eyes glowing the same dark blue color as Durante's.

"One of them is still out there in the woods. Find him, capture him. Then kill him."

"Grrr.."

The two water wolves nodded and with a grunt they sprinted of into the dark woods. Leaving behind a trail of water and bloodlust.

Durante followed their forms with his eyes as far as he can. But they disappeared into the darkness.

He sighed, cracked his neck and started to walk towards the house.

There he could clearly see the major hole where a window used to be..

"Jeez, when did I become the maid…."

And like that it started to rain.

* * *

_Motoko_

I_ stood alone._

_Every thing was white and endless where I stood._

_Then I felt a presence. I turned around to see myself._

_Myself in a school uniform that is._

"_You must be me a couple of years ago…"_

"_Yes. And I have one question…"_

"_What is it…"_

"_Why do you like Urashima…"_

"_Wha-what are you talking about! I don't like him!"_

"_Lies! You like him, and for you to start calling him Keitaro is proof of that! You've never called a male by his first name before/ Why him?"_

_I gazed away from my younger self._

"_Didn't both of us hate those perverted lechers we call males! Is he not one?"_

"_No! He proved himself to be unlike the others by taking care of Asuna and Sakura! He is doing a great job being a father and even though he sometimes does perverted things, I find them becoming less frequent."_

_My younger self stood silent. _

"_So you're starting to like him aren't you…"_

"_N-noo-that's not.."_

"_No, you would be lying to yourself…These feelings you have are dangerous…Sister is coming someday to take you back, and these feelings will kill your swordsmanship skills!"_

"_Yeah…I agree…I can't afford to have relationships because that might hinder my swordsmanship…"_

"_No," My younger me spoke up.. "It 'will'…"_

"…"

"_Motoko, you cannot allow your skills to diminish…remember why you came to the Hinata-sou…"_

"_I came here to get away from my sister…and improve my skills here…"_

"_Exactly, so you should be focusing on you skill, yet you have these feelings that distract your desire to improve…"_

"_Then what should I do…?"_

"_That is something for you to find out…"_

_-Flash-_

* * *

_Night_

_8:15 Pm_

_Beach._

* * *

Motoko's eyes jolted open. She was panting hard as she was meditating alone on a rock in the beach.

"Wh-what was that?"

"What was what!"

Motoko jumped and fell of the rock hard.

"Gack!"

Keitaro chuckled at Motoko's deformed fall. "Nice meditational stance you have there Motoko-chan!"

"Keitaro! How dare you scare me like that! I challenge you to a…never mind." She deflated at the end.

"You were going to challenge me to a duel, weren't you…?"

"No! No, I wasn't." She blushed.

"Yes you were. Now I'm curious why you didn't you challenge me. I mean it is your break time before going to the late shift in the shack. And I scared you away from your meditating. You should be coming at me with that bokken of yours, right about now…That's not the man hating Motoko I know… "

Motoko's eyes widened…

_So you're starting to like him aren't you…_

_So let us just become his friends…but nothing more..._

Motoko stood up and threw a bokken at Keitaro.

" I changed my mind…"

Keitaro juggled the wooden sword but managed to catch it.

"Eh!"

"I've been distracted by you long enough Keitaro!"

"Eh?"

"Prepare to fight Keitaro! I must see if my swordsmanship diminished because of you!"

With a battle cry she lunged at Keitaro's form. Keitaro didn't even have anytime to react. Before-

**-WHACK-**

He was sent flying into the cool crisp night air.

"WAAAHHH!" Screaming like a little girl.

**-BAAM-**

He was then pummeled into the ground due to gravity itself.

Motoko sighed and laid her arms to her side. Easing off of her swordsman pose.

She walked up to Keitaro, knelt down and poked his nose. "That's for scaring me Keitaro…don't do it again…"

"I see…" And Keitaro was out cold.

Motoko only smiled, and picked Keitaro up.

Using her body strength she lifted Keitaro onto her back. His arms slugged over her shoulders. And his legs wrapped around her waist.

_Jeez, why does he have to shorter than me…_

Motoko just smiled with a blush.

_Keitaro…I came to the Hinata-sou to train and become better in swordsmanship than my sister. Now, these feelings for you are just getting in the way. Not challenging you at first is proof of that…But now I have a solution. We are just going to be friends for now Keitaro. I train…I bash your head when you do perverted things...and you take care of your two girls…_

_And when I exceed my sister in swordsman ship skills someday…then that is when I will put my feelings first…I'll have the courage to ask you out then…_

Motoko chuckled to no one as she continued her walk back to their hotel…

* * *

A light blue eyed Hitari stood beside a sleeping Mutsumi and her mother. Both of them sound asleep in separate sofas.

The fireplace alive and crackling. Warming up the whole room from the rain outside.

The sound of the rain hitting the roof was the only thing he could hear. Everything else was silent. He had changed himself to the pajamas that Mutsumi had just bought him. He liked it a lot. It was warm and very comfy to sleep in, and it reminded him of Mutsumi.

Hitari looked around the room.

His vision met with where the huge hole used to be. But instead there was the window. Anything that happened to the house had been totally erased. All the things that have been stolen or broken had been put back to it's rightful place. There were no dirt marks or scratches in anything.

Everything was just the way it was.

Hitari then locked eyes with his reflection in the vanity mirror across of the room.

His reflection stared back with darker blue eyes.

It winked.

A stirring noise.

"Uggh, Mother?"

"Mutsumi-san!"

"Hitari-chan! Is that you?"

Hitari nodded and checked her forehead for any signs of a fever.

"Mutsumi-san! Ar-are you okay!" he said. A bit teary eyed.

"Ara, Sorry. I made you cry, didn't I? I've been kinda weak all my life. I am prone to faint spells. Sorry I worried you Hitari-chan…"

"No-no problem, Mutsumi-san. As long as your okay.."

Mutsumi smiled weakly, but nudged deeper into the sofa. Making just enough room for a little boy about the size of Hitari to join her from under the blanket.

"Mu-Mutsumi-chan!" Hitari blushed.

"What! Aren't you sleepy? I just made you worry and now I have to make you sleep alone? No, come join me!"

Hitari looked at Mutsumi. With an innocent smile. "Ok!" he climbed onto the sofa and snuggled with Mutsumi under the blanket. The back of his head fitting perfectly and snuggly in Mutsumi's bosom.

"Good night Hitari-chan…" She said before sleeping in.

"Good night..Mutsumi-chan…"

* * *

A dark figure could be seen sprinting along the forest of trees.

Passing by every pal tree and bush as he ran.

He was afraid.

He was cold. Wet. Shivering.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. As long as it was away from that place.

He didn't care.

He continued to run, but stopped when he reached a clearing. There were no trees, just a plain full of tall swaying grass. Grass that reached up to his knees.

Everything was silent.

The rain still poured on top of his hyper-ventilating and sweating body.

Stopping wasn't very a good thing.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

A growl could be heard behind him.

His muscles tensed, and his eyes widened.

Slowly he looked behind himself. Braving the harsh winds that hit his pale face.

There stood some kind of wolf. Made out of pure water.

It's eyes glowing an emptyblue. Full of bloodlust and craving. For his blood.

The rain drops causing small ripples all over it's 'wet' skin.

"N-n-nice doggy.."

"Grrrr…" Another growling sound behind him.

He jolted and looked to his right.

There a similar beast stood patiently. As if waiting for something.

The man looked back at the first beast.

It was gone.

He looked back at the other one. It was gone too..

He couldn't run.

He was frozen.

It wouldn't have mattered.

* * *

The grass and trees swayed with the violent winds from the onslaught of the storm.

The birds stayed put in the trees.

Seeking shelter from the storm.

The only sound that could be heard in the lush jungle would be the gentle swaying of the leaves hitting each other.

Nothing else….until,

"**_AAAAAHHHHH!"_**

The scream pierced the calm storm like the slitting of a throat.

It echoed across every tall tree and into every animal's ear.

A flock of birds left their trees in fright. All of them shrieking. Flapping their wings against the ravaging storm.

But the scream had already died down.

It deflated to resume the calm sounds of the storm above the jungle.

Silent.

Dead.

**-End of Chapter 30-**

* * *

Jerails : "...Hitari's head...It fits perfectly in between Mutsumi's boobs!"

Metangelo : "You just killed the whole ending for this chapter!"


	31. The Calm Before

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 31_  
The Calm Before…

_

* * *

It was a rainy day…_

_The date…May 16…_

_Keitaro searched for the source of the crying and found himself in a dark lonely alleyway. _

"_Hello is anyone there!" _

_He shouted. _

_Then he noticed it. _

_There was a girl there near a dumpster crying. Keitaro would have mistaken her as Shinobu, if it wasn't for her blonde hair and considering that she looked about five years younger. She had pretty blue eyes that just draws you in and she looked a little exhausted._

_"Well hello there young one why are you here?" he asked in a sincere voice. _

_The little girl backed up against the brick wall. Horrified._

_Noticing this Keitaro approached and says in a reassuring voice _

"_Don't worry I wont hurt, I just want to help, and get you out of this rain." Then he gave her a genuine smile_

_With that the girl started to get more comfortable. _

"_Now what's your name?" Keitaro asked._

_"M-my n-name is Sakura""She said stuttering._

_"Ok Sakura lets get you out of this rain" he said, offering a hand to her while giving her another friendly smile. "Come on, lets get you out of this rain Sakura-chan"_

_"H-Hai!" she said, Taking Keitaro's hand…_

* * *

"Uuuuuuggghhh" Sakura moaned as she and her sisters came shuffling into their hotel apartment. "I can't believe Haruka-obaa-san made us work there without a break! My arms feel like they are going to explode!" 

"Haruka needed us Shinobu, There was no one else that could fill in some of the spots needed at the shack." Asuna stated walking inside the dark room. "Anyways we did get paid…"

Sara came strolling in with Sakura, her tired arms by her side just like hers.

"Speak for yourself Asuna-chan. We're not the one having ultra extensive training from a crazy homicidal banshee swordsman." She joked.

"Could you say the last part again? I couldn't hear you.."

Sakura sighed and half-shouted. "Sara said that Motoko is a crazy homicidal banshee swordsman!"

Asuna smirked and turned on the lights.

Sakura's eyes widen and Sara felt her joke completely backfire. For when the lights turned on there stood Motoko, her back facing them as she gently laid down Keitaro unto one of the two beds in the hotel room.

"Mo-mo-Motoko-chan!"

Motoko turned around and stared happily at the girls.

"Now who is a crazy homicidal banshee swordsman Sara….Sakura!"

Sara sweat dropped. "Um..um….." The both said nervously.

"Haha, don't worry you two, I'll just take it as compliment for now." She shrugged.

"Ignore those two Motoko-Sensei, and tell us what happened to Papa…"

Motoko gazed back at Keitaro. There he laid peacefully on the bed as his chest goes up and down.

"Sorry, but we had…a little sparring match…and he kinda lost"

Asuna raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Papa sparred with you…and he lost…sounds simple enough…"

"You better not have hurt him too much!"

"I'm just surprised he had the balls to spar with you."

_-thwack-_

"Owwieee!" Sara yelped in pain. Her head throbbing due to Sakura bonking her head. "What was that for!"

"Nothing…" Sakura fumed.

Sara pouted, still rubbing her head.

Asuna only smiled. "Well we're going to sleep now. Its ten o clock. So good night Motoko-sensei."

"Good night Motoko-chan!"

"Night…."

Motoko nodded. "Good night girls." She said walking out the room and heading to her own room across the hallway.

Leaving the three girls alone for the night.

"Well that was interesting.."

"Of course."

"Come on, lets take a bath at one of the hot springs downstairs before we hit the sack."

"I'll agree to that."

"I'll get the towels."

"Ok."

* * *

Soon enough all three little girls soon reached one of the many small hot springs at the lower part of the hotel. All three of them enjoying themselves as the warm subtle waters of the hot springs, started to relieve most of the pains and aches of today's hard work. 

No one else was there for some odd reason but the girls shrugged that little fact away to just find refuge in the hot springs.

"Wooooooow." Sakura purred. "Hot springs sure are nice after a whole days work in a tea shack."

"This makes up for all that hard work….maybe."

"……." Asuna kept silent as she half submerged her face into the water. Her eyes at surface level as she blew little bubbles in the water.

Sakura gazed over. "What's wrong Asuna!"

Sara scooted over to Asuna. "Yea you look down all of a sudden."

Asuna sat up properly again.

"I've been thinking of something lately.."

"Oh! Tell us Asuna! Come on!"

Asuna suddenly blushed.

"She is blushing! I bet you it's a boy!"

"Tehehe, a boy is it now Asuna. You can tell us who it is.."

Asuna blushed even more. "You two know who I am talking about already."

Sakura and Sara looked at each other. Confused.

"What are you talking about? We didn't even meet one boy today? There were only girls coming into the shack?"

"Yea, what the hell are you talking about Asuna-chan?"

"Who ever said…the boy we met had to be in the beach.…how about…back at home…"

"Before we went here?"

Sakura and Sara soon had confused faces…then their faces turn stern...their lips parted…they both looked at each other…and they blushed the same shade of red as Asuna.

"You mean him?"

"Nyyuuu…" Sakura moaned dizzily. Her memory recollecting the picture of a wet naked young blue haired boy in her mind.

Asuna only nodded. "Yea, the blue haired boy."

Sara shrugged the picture of a naked boy out of her mind and faced Asuna. "Do you have any clue who that was?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure. That boy _DID_ come out of a freaking scroll. A scroll that was in your chest."

"I know that Sara, but I have no idea how that boy came out of the scroll or who he is." Asuna looked at Sakura. "The only idea I have was that Sakura's necklace might have been a catalyst of some sort."

Sakura looked down. "Yea, it did glow when I touched the scroll. It might have been my fault…"

Asuna shook her head. "No it isn't. You never knew what was going to happen so don't press your self about it. It's no one's fault."

Sakura nodded her head.

"……….."

Silence..

"…….."

Sakura perked up. "Do you think his was big?"

The other two looked at her way. Puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"?"

"I mean do you think his…you know…_it_… was big…I mean I have no idea. The only time I've seen one was when we took baths with Papa at the hot springs in the Hinata-sou, but Papa is a grown up…"

Asuna realized what _it_ was and blushed even more. Staying silent however.

Sara on the other hand was a bit slow. "What the hell are you blabbering about Sakura-chan, his what, was big? All I saw was his chest, his face and...and…oh you mean…you mean that?" Sara too blushed even more. "Why, are you asking these kind of questions!"

Sakura twirled her finger innocently and nervously. "Um...I don't know...Curiosity?"

Sara smirked and splashed some hot spring water at Sakura. "Well curiosity killed the cat Sakura-chan!"

"Hey!" Sakura playfully retaliated back with a splash of her own.

Asuna smiled and just stared. "Or in this case curiosity is making you more like Papa. A pervert."

"Not you too Asuna-chan."

"Sakura-chan the pervert!"

"Nyuuu!" Sakura yelped as Sara playfully tackled Sakura into the waters of the hot spring. Both of them wrestling with each other.

Asuna giggled and just stared her two sisters. But something else was bothering her.

_It feels like tomorrow is an important day…_

_

* * *

_

_At the porch Keitaro could see a swing and a little girl there. She looked similiar to Sakura except that her blonde hair was tied into two long ponytails with cute little bells on them. He could only assume that she was Asuna, and the look on Sakura's face could only confirm it._

_"ASUNA-CHAN!" shouted Sakura, running towards the porch. _

_Asuna looked up and instantly jumped off the porch and ran towards her sister. _

_They both met at the middle of the lawn, hugging each other._

_"Where were you Sakura-chan, don't scare me like that!"_

_"I'm..I'm sorry Asuna-chan, I...I just got scared...I'm really sorry I left you!" She said crying her eyes out._

_"Its ok, Sakura-chan, its ok now!" She said in a reassuring voice. Sakura then stopped crying and looked at her sister. _

"_I would like you to meet someone" She then grabbed Asuna's hand and took her to where the officer and Keitaro were._

_Both just stared at what just happened and couldn't stop but feel happy for those two. But Keitaro soon noticed Sakura taking her sister to where he is._

_"Asuna-chan this is Keitaro-onii-chan, he was the one who found me in the middle of the rain and took me in and cared for me up until now" She said to Asuna_

_"Hello Asuna-chan, nice to finally meet"_

_He said while holding out his hand to greet her, but instead was greeted by a comforting hug. _

"_Wha?" he looked down to see Asuna hugging him and her head buried in his shirt. _

"_Thanks…for keeping Sakura-chan safe…I wouldn't have known what to do if anything happened to her…thank…thank you very much!" She mumbled out while in the verge of crying._

"_No problem…" _

* * *

After their little bath it was already around eleven o clock. The sky was clear of any black cloud so the moon shined brightly through the glass sliding door leading out to the balcony. Dimly illuminating their room like a huge night light for the three girls laying down on one of the two beds in the room. 

The three of them decided to share the same bed so as to not disturb Keitaro and his own sleep.

There they were, snuggly tucked in, one huge blanket over each of their petite pajama wearing bodies, and all of them ready for a long comfortable sleep. Asuna and Sara at the sides of the bed and Sakura placed nicely in between them.

"Sakura-chan...Asuna-chan." Sara piped up. "There is one question I have to ask you two."

"Go ahead…"

"Sure."

Sara shifted around on the bed. "Um…why is it that you, Asuna-chan, have the ability to fight. But you don't Sakura-chan?"

Asuna looked up at the ceiling. Silent.

"Hehe, It's because I chose not to Sara. I chose not to because I thought I didn't need it. I thought they were useless, because I had Asuna. Also Mama and Papa were alive back then. I felt protected and safe. I thought that those skills were useless because everyone would stay with me forever..."

"Sakura-chan…"

"But now I regret that decision…"

Asuna shifted in her place. Staring at Sakura with a worried look.

"I regret that decision because those skills don't seem so useless now… I mean look, Mama and Papa are dead now. They are gone now and my security faded along with them….Now I would hate it if anything happens to you guys or to him…" Sakura tilted her head towards Keitaro's bed. "And I figured if I had those skills along with Asuna I could also protect everyone from anything that could harm my loved ones…..well...that's what I think…"

Asuna grasped Sakura's pale hand.

"But you don't have any fighting experience Sakura-chan, Look…I don't want anything to happen to anyone either so that's why just leave it to me, you just stay back and don't do anything foolish. Your going to get hurt and I don't want that…"

Sara grasped her other hand, warming it just a bit.

"Yea! Leave it to us."

"Us?"

"What?…I can fight too! I learned some fighting styles from my own Papa!"

"Really?"

"Really! I can fight! Believe me!"

"Alright I'll believe you……for now…"

"Hey!"

"Hahahaha."

Sooner or later, the three of them soon giggled their way to sleep from under their warm blanket….hand in hand…

* * *

Keitaro's eyes opened. He found himself staring at a familiar ceiling. Everything night black with a tint of light. 

Keitaro blinked. "Ugggh, where am I…All I can remember is Motoko attacking me all of a sudden…"

Keitaro shook his head, sat on the bed he was on and sighed.

He soon realized he was in the hotel room reserved for him and his daughters. The darkly lit room being illuminated from the moonlight from the huge glass sliding door.

He looked at the alarm clock laying on the desk besides him.

It read: 11:56 Pm.

_Its almost midnight…and tomorrow is the sixteenth of June…_

He stood up, still a little bit dizzy but enough to stand up properly.

Keitaro groaned as the headache he had, throbbed but his attention was diverted to his daughters.

Sprawled all over the bed besides him were his daughters. All three of them in their pajamas, and were practically on top of each other. To Keitaro they looked like cute blonde haired angels sleeping together…his precious angels.

Keitaro looked closer and noticed all of them shivering a bit. The blanket somehow had been removed from on top of them and on the floor exposing them to the cold summer night.

Keitaro grasped the blanket, gently covered the three angels, and looked on. To see them stop their shivering and get more comfortable during their sleep. Their gentle frowns turning into gentle smiles.

_To think its been a whole month since that rainy day…_

Keitaro joined his daughters on the bed…

_And a lot of things happened… _

Keitaro enveloped the three of them with one fatherly arm.

_Some bad….Some good…_

Keitaro closed in on his hug, practically touching his own forehead on Sakura's sleepy head.

_But through bad times and horrifying times, I'll still be with them…I'll protect them…That's what a father does…and I am their father, forever…_

And Keitaro found himself sleeping along side his girls. Still hugging all of them with one hand. Becoming their second blanket, and their guardian for the night.

_-Click-_

The alarm clock struck midnight…

And the whole family was smiling and snoring for the rest of the night.

* * *

"_Yes…everything will be settled there. Now lets go you three!" Said the officer with a smile on his face. _

_All three then stood up with the two girls now holding onto each of Keitaro's hand and heading to the police car._

_"Thank you Keit.." Sakura said but then cut herself off and looked at Asuna. _

_She who just nodded. _

_Both of the girls then looked up cutely at Keitaro, who now has a confused look on his face._

_"Thank you…Papa" _

_Keitaro couldn't help but smile._

* * *

"Bye Haruka!" Sara, Keitaro, Sakura and Asuna said as they waved from their white little van. The sun shining on this beautiful June morning. 

Haruka waved back, a cigarette in her mouth. "Take care of those girl while your there Keitaro!"

"Will do!" He shouted, rolling up the driver side window.

Soon everyone else walked up besides Haruka.

"Where are they off to Haruka-san?" Makie questioned

Haruka spat out her cigarette.

"At the last minute Keitaro planned a camping trip for him and his girls. He packed everything before the three girls had a chance to get up."

Motoko looked on as the engine of the van started and they soon went on their merry way.

"Why so suddenly?" Shinobu said.

"He said to me he didn't spend a lot of time with the girls because of me working them all day yesterday."

"Sounds reasonable." Mitsune blurted.

"Yea, he is becoming more..more…."

"Responsible…Fatherly…" Motoko continued.

"Yea…"

"Why couldn't he have taken him with us!"

"No, we would only disturb them anyways. Just leave them be."

"……."

"But of course I had planned this." Haruka spoke.

"You did?"

" I knew sometime during this vacation he would take them off somewhere, so I let them work all day, then I gave them a break the next day. Which is today…"

"I see……can we have a break also?" Naru pleaded.

"No! Now go back to work." She retaliated.

"Maaaaaaaan." Everyone groaned. Soon walking back to the hot scorching sands of the beach.

Haruka didn't move as she trailed with her eyes the disappearing form of a white van over the horizon.

A magnificent breeze swept through the beach and played with Haruka's short brown hair and apron.

She looked up to see a pretty little blue jay perched on one of the many electrical wires hanging over head.

The blue jay stared back, tilting a small little head.

She took out another cigarette, plopped it in her mouth, lit it, and looked back up at the blue jay.

It was gone.

She shrugged and walked on, joining the rest of the tenants in her tea shack.

* * *

The blue jay soared over head. Circling the beach a few times. 

Before long the blue jay changed direction and flew out to the ocean.

It was now heading due south…

The bird lowered its altitude, its speed increased by two fold, and was now barely skimming the surface of the calm ocean.

It turned bright blue and morphed into crystal clear water, before diving and disappearing into the murky depths of the ocean waters.

And no one noticed….in this gorgeous day of June the sixteenth.

**-End of Chapter 31-**

Oke..I had no proof reader in this one,..tell me if i improved on some of my grammer...just..Dont hurt me to much!


	32. The Storm Part 1

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 32_  
The Storm. Part 1

* * *

The TV was on…

"_In today's weather report, we turn to Jim. Jim what are we getting during this fine day of June the sixteenth?"_

"_Well, as all of you already know, a fierce rain storm with gale force winds swept through our little peaceful island and devastated our docks. It was easily classified as a tropical storm but it only lasted a couple of hours, and made way to a very sunny morning today. If you look out your window right now, you can clearly see the sun and there should be no clouds in sight what so ever. As if the storm didn't even come to Okinawa Island at all. These sunny conditions however will continue to be with us for the rest of the day. That's the weather, now back to you John."_

"_Thanks Jim, and in today's news, a body was found at the outskirts of Okinawa forest. The police could not identify the body however, due to the severe lacerations found through out the body and face. Both of the body's arms were completely severed off, and the person's inside were pouring out from one of the many holes around the body, as if he was chewed by a vicious animal. Authorities say to stay indoors until they locate this animal and contain it. Now to some unrelated news, an elderly woman got ran over yesterday by a huge tree during the storm…"_

The news anchorman continued to rant on as his voice echoed out of the TV and around the living room of the Otohimes.

Ms. Otohime was still asleep on a couch opposite the turned on TV.

She stirred left and right.

She mumbled.

She sweat.

And with a jolt she sat upright on the couch.

Breath, panting. Her blanket now on the floor.

She shook her sleepy and dizzy head.

"Mother, you're awake."

Ms. Otohime looked over to see her daughter come to her side.

"Oye. Good morning dear. Wh-what happened?"

Mutsumi smiled at her mother. "It seems like we both fainted last night."

"Oh dear, did Hitari-chan panic?"

Mutsumi clasped her gentle hands together.

"No Mother, he was actually quite calm about the whole thing. He said that he hauled both of us to our sofas and let us rest." Mutsumi giggled.

The mother giggled back. "I bet he had a hard time carrying you."

"Ara? Mother? What's that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing!"

Then both of them laughed.

"Hahahaa." Ms. Otohime stopped and looked around the house. "By the way, where is the boy?"

"Oh, he left a note." Mutsumi reached over towards the coffee table in between the TV and their position.

Mutsumi unfolded the piece of paper, and looked at it.

It read:

I decided to know my surroundings a bit better.

Please don't worry about me; I just went to explore the island. I'll be back before lunch.

**Hitari.**

Mutsumi folded the piece of paper.

"I see, oh well we should trust the boy Mutsumi."

Mutsumi said nothing.

"Mutsumi, dear?"

"I want to look for him! I don't want him to get hurt! Especially with that animal on the loose! He might even fall in a ditch and enter a strange world where pixies live and then he'll be stuck there as he is running around casting spells with the natives!"

Her Mother sweat dropped. "Um…I don't think that's going to happen, dear."

"Yes it can."

"You're worrying to much Mutsumi." She placed a reassuring hand on her brown head. "Remember all the times you went out of the house when you were little? I worried about you all the time, with you condition and all, but I still trusted you. Now you must do the same for Hitari. He isn't like us, he's a strong young man."

Mutsumi smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"Now, I'll just get up and…Aaah!" -Whump! - Ms. Otohime's legs gave out and she tumbled off of the sofa.

"Ara?" Mutsumi said, her eyes swirly as her mother was sprawled on top of her. "No Mother, I think he had a hard time carrying _you_ around!"

* * *

A mountain forest… 

Trees everywhere. To the left, the right, behind, and forward.

The cool summer air lingering about from point to point, inside the forest.

Like majestic, golden pillars, the sun's rays pierced through the ceiling made out of branches and leaves.

A dirt trail leading up…and up...and up…

Keitaro and his girls walked through this endless path of trees and forest, a backpack on each of their backs. Keitaro having the heaviest and largest while the girls each had only small, lightweight bags slumped over their backs. All of them wore appropriate hiking attire. Hiking boots, tough, long pants, a hiking vest, and a pair of sleek sunglasses for Keitaro and Asuna. Sakura, however, had a pair of binoculars dangling from her neck while Sara preferred a thick piece of branch that she had torn off at the start of the walk to use as a hiking cane.

The four of them continuing their hike up the dirt trail.

"Now tell me again…why are we doing this?" Sara piped up.

"Because I thought we should be together for a day at least, during our little vacation."

"Yea, so don't fret Sara! We went camping all the time and I never get sick of it!"

"Well I do, but if I was with my old Papa"

_-Thwack-_

"Owwiiee!"

"You are here with this Papa! Our Papa! And you should enjoy it!" Sakura scolded.

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Now, now girls, don't start a fight. Sara, look at me."

Sara reluctantly did as she was told.

"That's why we are here. So you and I can experience something together. If you're going to be under my custody, we have to get along and have fun, right?"

Asuna watched them from behind her sunglasses.

Sakura waited.

Sara sighed, "I guess your right."

"Glad to see you're in some kind of agreement."

Sara lifted a finger. "But under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You have to carry me on your back!"

"What!"

"Don't say what! Say alright! Papa used to always let me ride on his back. So you should to!"

"Bu-bu-but I have a huge back pack to carry!" Keitaro said, trying to find an excuse. "You couldn't possible be able to ride on my back!"

Asuna volunteered, "Ill carry them for you!"

"Asuna-chan! That's not the point!…Oh fine." Keitaro sighed.

"Yay!"

Sakura giggled as Asuna took the heavy burden away from Keitaro.

"Asuna-chan are you sure you can handle that bag…" He started, but saw Asuna effortlessly carry the huge bag.

"What did you say Papa?"

"…Nothing."

Sara immediately leapt unto Keitaro's back, her arms around his neck and short legs wrapped cutely around his waist.

"Oooff. Jeez Sara, your heavier then the bag."

Sara pouted until she noticed she still had her walking stick.

_-Whack-_

"Acck! Sara did you just hit my butt with that-" _-Whack- _"Acck!"

Sara repeatedly whacked Keitaro's behind. " Come on Keitaro! Walk faster! Mush, Mush!"

"Waaaaahh!" Keitaro cried as he ran up the dirt path, while being whacked across his behind. Like some sled dog being forced to go up a snowy hill.

Sakura giggled even more and followed the duo.

Asuna shook her head and ran with them as well.

The trees blurring past their happy forms, and the sun shining down upon them.

* * *

"Uggggghhhh." Mitsune moaned. Her fox like face bored. "Business has been kind a slow this morning." 

Motoko sat next to her. Leaning back on one of the wooden chairs reserved for the customers. "It's only ten o clock Mitsune, of course no one is going to be here."

"But we are! I don't know what Haruka is thinking, but we should be out having fun in this beautiful weather!"

"Or out scouting guys and getting drunk."

Mitsune sarcastically winced. "Ouch… You got me Motoko."

"Speaking of getting drunk, do you remember anything about last night?"

Mitsune thought for a while, her hands behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Nope. Not a single thing. I only remember going into the bar with Keitaro, and having a few drinks."

"A few drinks?" Motoko interrupted.

"Ok, ok, fine it was a lot of drinks! But after those drinks everything's a blur."

"That's quite you alright. Just be thankful Keitaro was there to stop you from doing anything outrageous."

Mitsune nodded. "Yup."

Suddenly, Motoko felt something…something different…a mysterious aura.

The hairs on her neck started to stand.

Her heart raced.

Her breath quickened, then…

Footsteps and a petite body came shuffling into the Shack.

Motoko and Mitsune looked over and noticed a cute little boy walk. He was dressed in a white, long sleeve shirt with a short blue punk t-shirt over it. For pants he sported a pair of green cargo pants that went down and nearly covered his blue and white shoes. And on top of his head was an ordinary blue hat that was labeled "Okinawa". All of these matched his dark, captivating blue eyes and his gentle blue hair that was peeking out from under his cap.

"He-hello, is anyone here?" He nervously asked.

Motoko was about to stand up to greet him but found out Mitsune beat her to it.

"Hello little boy, how are you today?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." He stuttered cutely.

"Now what brings a cute little boy like you here?" She said winking her fox eyes.

The boy blushed enormously.

Motoko covered her eyes and shook her head, embarrassed by her friend's antics.

"I just wanted to ask a question ma'am." He said politely.

"Well before I answer your question, let's have a cup of tea. My treat."

The boy shook his blue haired head. "No thanks. I just need to know something, and I'll be on my way."

"Awwww, but"

Motoko interrupted Mitsune's plea. "Alright, what is it that you need?"

The boy looked at the stern young woman. And smiled. "I just wanted to know where a girl named Sakura Urashima is."

Mitsune raised an eyebrow.

Motoko narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Why do you want Sakura-chan?"

"It-its none of your business."

"Yes it is, she is a friend of mine so I will have to know why you need her before I give you what you want…"

The boy averted his gaze down to the floor and started to blush.

The two older girls tilted their heads. Confused.

"U-um...I...Kinda.."

"Yea spit it out..."

The boy muttered something. Something the girls didn't hear.

"Speak up!"

The boy took a breath before- "Ilikeherandwanttoconfessmyfeelingstoher."

"Whoa, that was kinda fast. Motoko, what did he say?" Mitsune asked.

"I think he said 'I like her and want to confess my feelings to her.' Something along those lines."

"I seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" She cooed. "Well in that case I'll tell ya."

"Mitsune!"

"Oh put a sock in it Motoko!" Mitsune looked back at the boy "Now you see, Sakura-chan went out with her sisters and father to camping trip in a forest just up north of here. I suggest you wait 'til they come back." Mitsune closed in and whispered to the boy. "Then you can pour your heart out to her."

The boy nodded excitedly. "Thanks Mitsune-sama!"

"No prob."

And with a fleeting glance back at them, the boy left out the doorway and disappeared into the morning sun.

Mitsune sighed with satisfaction and turned around.

Motoko glared at her.

"What!" She said innocently. Her fox eyes staring back.

"He was a complete stranger!"

"So what? He was going to confess to her; we had to help him out. For all we know, he just summoned the courage last night and traveled all the way here."

"You may be right, but I felt something different about that boy."

"Paranoid much?"

"Shut up!" Motoko looked up at the clock. "Let's get back to work before Haruka sees us slacking again."

"Alright! Back to work!……….Now where does Haruka keep the sake?"

Motoko sighed in exasperation.

* * *

The boy left the beach shack, only to find himself walking steadily down the beach shoreline. 

The water sweeping his feet wet as he kept walking.

The boy's blush instantly faded away and an evil smirk replaced it.

"Well, that was easy enough."

"_For you maybe…But Durante…When did you learn how to act like that?"_

The boy stopped. Looked at the ocean surface besides him and locked his dark blue eyes towards his light blue eyed reflection.

"When I was still in human form…because of my powers, I had the job of impersonating people so I could be somewhat of a spy for my people. Water tends to go everywhere, and that's what I had to do. Go everywhere and learn everything.

"…"

"And why are you still blushing?"

Hitari shook his head. _"No-nothing!"_

"Don't tell me your still thinking of when that woman hugged us?"

"_N-n-no!" _He stuttered.

"Haha, jeez you're so sensitive."

"_Shut up!"_

"Will do." And with a smirk he looked around.

No one…

And with a splash of water...

He was gone.

* * *

"You were right Keitaro, this is fun." Sara happily said, still on Keitaro's back. 

"Speak for yourself." He gasped, heaving and panting as he took more agonizing steps up the dirt trail. "You don't have a ten year old girl on your back."

Sara wrapped her arms tighter around her neck, and stuck a playful tongue out. "Well SOR-RY!"

Sakura was right beside them, surveying the surrounding area with her binoculars.

"Where are we headed Papa?"

"That's a surprise."

Sakura folded her arms. "Aaaawww…"

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"We are?"

Asuna took off her sunglasses as she stopped a few feet in front of them. The sun light as bright as ever.

"And here we are."

Sakura looked over to hear rushing water. She could feel a cool mist like atmosphere in the air. Like there was a presence of falling water…

With out a moments hesitation she darted passed Keitaro and Sara to join Asuna's side.

Just to become awed.

She was now looking upon a gorgeous blue waterfall in the middle of the lush forest. A huge rock cliff towered several feet into the air, while the falling water stream poured down to the clearing, creating miniature rainbows from the mist.

It was a clearing where there weren't a lot of trees but instead a small round lake was present at the end where it was receiving all the water from the waterfall. At the other end was a small twelve-foot wide river outlet, sending the water back into the dense forests of the mountain. Down to the ocean.

"I thought we would camp here for a while. You know, fish, swim, everything. Like a family."

Asuna and Sakura looked back at Keitaro. Smiling. "Thanks!" They said in perfect unison.

Keitaro could only smile. "Happy one month anniversary!"

"Happy one month anniversary." The twins responded. Blushing.

Sara was confused. "Happy one month what!"

**-End of Chapter 32-**


	33. The Storm Part 2

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 33_  
The Storm Part 2

_

* * *

Tenshi sat Indian style on the porch swing set._

_The crisp summer air going past him in the form of a gentle breeze._

_The loud chattering of children playing blissfully not so far off in the distance. _

_Maybe a couple or so of houses down the street where they've been living in all their lives._

_The sun setting to the west, making the sky turn a shade of crimson to signal in the coming turn of night._

_Tenshi was calm._

_He soaked the scenery around him as he swayed gently up and down, in sync with the warm summer wind blowing through the porch and playing with his blonde hair._

_He looked to the right…_

_No one…_

_He looked to his left…_

_No one…_

_He sighed a satisfying relief, and reached into his pocket._

_He pulled out something rectangular. Something close to a playing card but with strange foreign inscriptions engraved on to it instead of the usual numbers and suits. A picture of a little boy in the center._

_The card glowed a bright blue for a second and sparked before turning back to normal._

_Tenshi looked in front of him and smiled. "Hello Durante…"_

_A creature of magnificent beauty stood in front of him. Standing on the wooden porch, with its four slender legs, was a wolf. It was not just any ordinary wolf that stood in front of Tenshi, but one with a mysterious, powerful aura that reached into the depths of nature. The depths of the deep blue sea. The wolf's coat was one of blue spiky fur that shone like the surface of the ocean under the setting sun. It's long tan muzzle showing of the set of carnivorous teeth that glared at Tenshi._

_But the most notable of all was the single scar that went through its permanently closed right blue eye. _

_Pet abuse had gone off the deep end._

"_Hello master, is there anyone to kill today?"_

_Tenshi snickered. "Even after four years of not murdering anyone, you still ask me that exact same question each time I summon you."_

"_Old habits die hard, master…"_

"_I see that old friend."_

"_Now, what do you need, master?"_

"_I just called you out here for a little chat. Element to avatar."_

"_Hmm?" Durante blinked his single open eye._

"_Durante, do you think Asuna and Sakura have a chance with the trials?"_

"_Master, what kind of question is that? They are only eight years old. You didn't have to take the trials until you were twenty-six. They have a long ways to go, particularly Sakura."_

"_I know that, but I just feel…"_

"_You feel what, master?"_

"_I feel my time here on this world is running short. That death is creeping closer and closer to me and my family, and is on the verge of clasping it's claws around us."_

"_Okay, now you're sounding like me."_

"_Heheh, Durante, I chose you as the first element they will encounter at their trail."_

"_Like I said master, it may be to early for that but if you insist master." _

"_And I do insist Durante. I want you to be harsh on them, but also, don't be merciless. Use that cunning brain of yours so they can pass the initiations. And after that first test, I want you to look after them, guide those two to the right path through the trials." _

_Durante smirked. "I still think you're jumping the gun here, master. You should be the one that is going to guide them to right path, not me. But if some odd reason you are right about all this. Rest assured, I will do as you say…"_

"_That's nice to hear."_

"_But master …who shall be my host? You don't have any family members that are alive right now that would be willing to sacrifice their body for the trial…"_

_Tenshi gazed up into the sky. Gazing… "There is one…"_

_Durante closed his eye thinking. "…The boy."_

_Tenshi nodded. "He may not be a relative, nor able to speak his mind right now due to his condition…but if he ends up being your host there is a chance that he will be saved. Hopefully, the girls won't notice him so they can complete the initiation without guilt."_

"_You didn't tell the girls about him, did you?"_

_Tenshi shook his head. "And I don't plan to."_

_The light shaking of the front doorknob alerted the two._

_And Sakura came casually walking out onto the front porch to see Tenshi sitting on the porch swing set._

_And no one else._

"_Papa! What are you doing out here!"_

"_Just enjoying the summer air. Come… sit down."_

_Sakura nodded obediently, and sat next to her father._

_Her short blonde hair wavering with the winds along with Tenshi's._

_She laid her small head on his shoulder._

"_Sakura, where is the necklace that your mother gave you?"_

_Sakura looked up. "Aaawww. Why does everyone always tell me to put that on? It looks disgusting!" _

"_Eh? You don't like blue and red?"_

"_No, it just looks horrible on me."_

"_But, just wear it for me, ok?"_

"_Why, Papa?"_

_Tenshi cutely poked Sakura's nose. "Because that necklace will protect you."_

"_But that's why I have you Papa!" Sakura replied. Rubbing her small nose._

_Tenshi only smiled._

* * *

"Come on Sakura! By the time you come back, we'll have already caught most of the fish!" 

Sakura came running and stopped besides the recently made camping tent.

"Jeez, hold on to your bathing suits! Let me find my hat first! There isn't any shade from the sun at the river!"

"All right!"

Sakura opened her bag and started to dig into its contents blindly.

A bathing suit,

Sunglasses,

Extra shirts and shorts,

A training bra,

Some candy,

Then, finally, a hat.

But her hands felt something cold as well.

Something shaped as a heart and had a long circular chain attached to it.

Something familiar.

She grasped it and pulled it out.

Her eyes widened,

It was the necklace.

She stared at the piece of jewelry.

At the middle of the heart shaped pendant, the blue and red diamond that seemed to stare back at her.

"Sakura! We are waiting for you!" Sara's voice called out from the river and interrupted her gaze.

"I'm coming!" She said as she placed the necklace pendant around her neck, then put the hat she had been trying to find on her head, shielding her head from the sun.

And she sprinted back towards the river, fishing pole in hand.

* * *

High on top of the tallest tree around the mountain waterfall, Durante stood on one of its longest and sturdiest branches. 

His blue hair wavering with the wind as he looked down on Sakura scurrying along the clearing towards the river only a few more seconds away.

He smirked. "Come on out boys…"

One by one, four wolves started to appear on top of branches around him.

All made out of liquid water, and their glowing blue eyes glowing brighter…brighter….brighter...untill

_Flash-_

Their whole bodies morphed into solid form with a quick blue flash of light.

A coat of blue fur around their newly formed bodies.

A deadly set of teeth in each of their mouths.

Powerful hind legs and two pairs of sharp gut clinching claws for each of them.

Durante surveyed his summons, and grinned.

"Wait till I give you the command to strike. Until then, hide yourselves."

The wolves nodded silently and blurred out of sight.

Waiting.

Durante sat down on his branch, watching over the family as they continued their little fishing adventure from a safe viewing distance.

* * *

"I can't catch any fish!" Sara whined impatiently as her lure floats on top of the river's surface. 

"Sara this is fishing, you must be patient and have the tenacity to stay in one place." Asuna replied wisely.

Sara pointed. "I do have patience, but it's just that there are no fish in this stupid river."

"Caught one!" Keitaro exclaimed happily, reeling in a rather small fish and dumping it on the bucket between him and the girls.

"You were saying, Sara?"

"Shut up Asuna."

Sakura came shuffling in with her fishing pole. "Sorry I'm late!"

"That's ok Sakura-chan. We just started anyways and only caught one fish."

"I see… Well, let me cast now." Sakura expertly let out her lure into the river as she joined everyone sitting on the ground.

Keitaro looked over at Sakura, and his sharp eyes noticed something reflecting the sun on his daughter.

"Sakura, what's that around your neck?"

Sakura looked down. "Oh, that's just a necklace that Mama gave me."

"It looks pretty on you."

Sakura blushed. "You really think so? Cause I think it's ugly."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Then why are your wearing it?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Well, in any case, it looks good on you Sakura."

"……" A long silence ensued between the four. A painful silence.

Asuna looked around back at the river only to gasp.

"I got one!" She shouted as she reeled in a whopper of a fish.

"Oooohh."

"That's a big one, Asuna!"

Sara sulked. "Man! I wanted to get the next one."

Asuna proceeded to put it on the bucket until-

"All right!" Shouted Sara. "I got one too!" She then reeled in a fish that rivaled Asuna's.

Asuna stared at Sara.

Sara noticed and stared back.

"Contest?"

"Contest…"

"Hehehhe, yea!"

"Oh well, guess I'll be judge!"

Sara and Asuna stood up. Fishing poles tightly gripped in their hands and ready to cast.

"First one to catch a fish wins…Ready….set…..Fish!"

The two cast their lures in perfect unison.

"…………"

"…………"

Everything was silent as the two waited for a fish to conveniently swim by.

Random birds chirped around them.

Keitaro and Sakura watched as well. Just as observers.

"……………"

The wind blew in from the west.

A distant yawn from a blue haired boy couldn't be heard.

"…………."

A fish started to swim closer to Asuna's hook.

Asuna smirked, waited and prayed

"!" Sara noticed and tried to think of something….and she did.

"Ain't it a pretty day today Keitaro!" she shouted as loud as she can. Successfully scaring the fish away. And making Keitaro jump comically.

Sakura snickered as Asuna glared.

"What? It is a beautiful day today isn't it Asuna-chan!"

Asuna glared at her, but soon found herself looking at Sara's hook. A fish started to swim closer to the piece of sharp metal. Attracted to Sara's little gift. Asuna looked down, saw a small rock next to her, and immediately kicked it.

_-Splooosh!-_

The splash instantly scaring the fish away.

Sara gasped.

"Oh that was mean!"

"Hey all's fair in love and fishing! Right Sara?"

"Oh yea!" Sara reached a cupped hand towards the river and

_-Sploosh!-_

splashed a torrent of water at Asuna. Soaking her whole upper body. Everyone looked on, noticing a certain article of clothing missing...

"Asuna isn't wearing a bra! Asuna isn't wearing a bra! She has small-"

_-Splash!- _

"Eeeeppp!" Her teasing was interrupted as she became completely drenched from head to toe. She blinked and wiped the water off her face.

There Asuna stood. In the middle of the river and water up to her small knees. "What were you saying, Sara?"

"Hey you two! Don't even think about-" _-Splash!-Splash!-Splash!-_

Before Keitaro could finish his fatherly command, Asuna and Sara were already in the middle of a water battle. Splashing each other mercilessly with water right in the middle of the river. Happy smiles painted on their soaked faces.

"Aww jeez, now all your clothes are all wet."

Sakura inched closer to the mayhem but turned and looked back at Keitaro.

"Don't worry Papa. We have extra clothes with us back at our backpacks…. So can I?"

"Oh….then by all means…go join them." He sighed in defeat.

Sakura smiled, and joined the other two hooligans in the middle of the river.

Keitaro could only stay dry on the sidelines, and watch the three fight a very wet war amongst themselves.

"I'll go get the spare clothes…"

* * *

Durante was still lying on top of the branch. Half asleep and eyes closed. 

He yawned, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Jeez, when will they separate already…"

He gazed over at the campsite and noticed everyone besides the camping tent.

The girls had already finished their little water war and were now taking off their wet clothes around the tent.

Keitaro waiting patiently before handing each of them a towel to dry themselves with.

"It seems they are finished."

Durante squinted his blue eyes and noticed a bucket full of fish.

"And it seem they are preparing for lunch. Which means Keitaro should be getting firewood soon. Good, all according to plan…"

Durante stood up on the branch but felt a something cold and wet trickle down his left nostril.

Blood.

He wiped his nose with a handkerchief.

"Blood? But I've seen plenty women naked before, I shouldn't be..…Oh what in Poseidon's name, Hitari!"

"_Wh-what? I ca-can't help it…"_

* * *

"Papa, clothes." Asuna commanded. Handing Keitaro back the towel. 

"Which one, the orange tank top and short blue jeans, or the white t-shirt and blue overalls." Keitaro teased.

"The orange tank top and jeans. I don't want to become Sara all of a sudden."

"Oh, deep down inside you do, Asuna!" Piped up Sara, still drying off.

Asuna snickered as she put her clothes on.

Sakura, on the other hand, was already fully dressed and examining the fish.

Keitaro shuffled besides her. "They good enough to eat, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "We just need firewood and it will be all set."

A dry, naked Sara walked up to Keitaro. "Overalls please."

Keitaro gave them to her.

"Sara, want to come and find some firewood?"

Sara was in the middle of putting her white T-shirt as she spoke: "Sure, I thought I saw some branches lying near a tree across the river. I'll show you them Keitaro."

"All right, Sakura and Asuna, you prepare the fish together, while me and Sara go find the firewood."

"Sure thing Papa."

"Come on, Sara!"

"Coming!" Said Sara, now fully clothed, as she ran up besides Keitaro.

The two of them crossed the river, heading to where Sara had sighted the branches.

"Asuna, please grab the fish."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Keitaro walked around from across the river. Trying to find the pile of sticks and wood Sara said she noticed. 

"Sara are you sure they were here?"

"Of course! What? Do you think I'm lying?"

"N-no Sara, it's just…..I can't find them."

Sara scratched her head. "Yeah..me too.."

Keitaro was about to walk towards Sara until

_-Swooooooosh-sploshh!-_

His eyes widened as a streaking ball of condensed water impaled him right on the head. Knocking him out cold and down on the ground.

Sara didn't hear a thing.

"Keitaro, did you find any firewood yet? …Keitaro…? Keitaro, I said-" Sara turned around to face him but could only gasp.

"**Papa!"**

* * *

"**Papa!"** The twins could hear Sara's shouting faintly. 

They jerked their heads to see Keitaro face down on the ground from across the river. Sara quickly rushing over to his side to see how he was doing.

"Papa!" Both gasped together.

Both stood up, and sprinted towards them.

A blur of a blue ball came from behind.

Asuna felt it and quickly tackled Sakura. Sending both of them down onto the ground. Asuna covering Sakura's frail head.

_-Swoooosh-**Smaash!**-_

A single condensed ball of water screeched above their downed positions and smashed into the tree a couple of yards in front of them. Leaving a huge imprint on the tree. More then what normal water should have done.

Both looked back.

Their eyes widened.

"Hello girls. Why the rush?" Said a very familiar blue haired boy. But he looked a tad bit different then last time. He had darker blue hair; darker blue eyes, and had different aura which replaced the subtle, warm hearted one Asuna and Sakura felt when they last met back in the Hinata-sou.

"Hey, stop staring at me like that girls! You're making me blush... I'm just here to have some fun too. Hehehe."

_-**End of Chapter 33**-_

Proofread by Jerails, and Type-00


	34. The Storm Part 3

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 34_  
The Storm. Part 3

* * *

"Aaaaagghhh!" Makie wailed. Her hands full of plates and teacups as she weaved threw a wicked maze chuck full of chairs and customers. "Why is it like this!" 

Makie was complaining about the onslaught of customers that had manifested themselves inside the beach tea shack. Every chair and table was filled with tea sipping beach heads and couples. But there were only a handful of cute dorm girls to go around and serve them all at once.

Makie successfully made it threw the throng of customers and slammed threw the doors leading into the kitchen. Plates and all. She shuffled over to the sink next to Mitsune who was already washing dishes and immediately placed all of her own dishware into it.

Mitsune looked over. "Is it getting any better out there Makie-chan."

"Um..no not at all Mistune. More and more people just keep coming."

"How much?"

"Well about every table has been taken and I can't keep up with the orders and the plates."

"And I can't waste this day serving all those people! It was calm and nice about thirty minutes ago. Now everything went down the drain." Mitsune's wet hands slipped and -shatter!- the dish she was washing fell into the sink hard. Shattering into a million pieces before going down the drain. "Literally…"

Makie sweat dropped and turned to Shinobu. "Shinobu-chan, I have a few more orders for you."

Shinobu sighed from her place in the stove. Cooking order after order of food. "Aaauuuu. More orders?"

Naru busted threw the door into the kitchen, with a fuming top.

"God damn perverts!" She shouted. Stomping towards the sink to place her own share of dishes. "About four of those jerks touched my rear end."

"Well I can't blame them."

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Naru, Come on. Your clothes are what I mean!"

"What about my clothes?"

"First off, your wearing those short tight pants and that bikini which fits your body perfectly."

Makie pointed: "And second your inside a tea shack full of hormonal men who came here because their friends told them of a place that has a bunch of cute teenage girls serving them. Us being those girls and this being that place."

"It isn't my fault guys! Haruka practically forced me to come back here because of all these customers."

"Either way your stuck here, so get used to it. Makie pass me your plates so I can wash them."

"No that's ok. I'll wash my own plates."

"Well, then that leaves Naru to work out the orders and plates now."

Naru flinched. "What! Why only me! Where is Motoko! She would get things done quicker then I ever could!"

"Nope, she left."

"What do you mean she left! She has to work."

A pair of firm feet shuffled into the kitchen.

"She had an errand to do and I let her." Haruka said, hands to her hips.

Naru glared. "Why did you let her out and make me come back in!"

"Because her errand is….quite important."

"………"

"Don't worry you guys, just work a little bit more, so the other workers can get here."

"Other workers?"

"Yea….other workers…"

* * *

A cold wind blew through the forest clearing. Trees swaying under the noon sky as no shadow was present anywhere on the ground. 

Durante stepped forward. Asuna and Sakura in front of him, both on the ground after dodging his water attack.

"Now why didn't you girls invite me to your little trip. I love fishing and camping as much as the next boy so why leave me out?"

Asuna stood up, frowning. "Who are you and why did you try to hit us."

"Oh I wasn't trying to hit you Asuna-chan. I knew you would sense that attack and get out of harms way along with Sakura-chan. Both of you are his daughters you know."

Sakura nervously stood up. "H-how do you know o-our names?"

Durante smirked. "Why wouldn't I? I was in your old wooden chest Asuna-chan, and I was freed thanks to you Sakura-chan. I ean I should know the people who freed me."

Asuna narrowed her eyes. Observing the boy's petite figure. A more mature body and face then that of the gentle, soothing face they encountered back at the Hinata-inn. As if he was completely different then before.

"Are you one of the elements that Papa warned me about in that note?"

"Bing! Bing! Bing! And Asuna-chan wins first prize in the detective contest! Congratulation! Your reward is the typical villain monologue that explains everything! My name is Durante. One of the many elements that your Papa had in possession of."

"Had possession over?"

"Yes, your Papa hadn't told you everything of his fighting style girls. You two already know he goes out in competitions a lot, and he always brings a first place trophy each time he comes back home. He had become so powerful that no one could touch him. That power he gained however came with a responsibility. A responsibility that stretches out so far back in time that it boggles the mind. A responsibility that he himself took well before you girls were born. And he became a legacy, a legend because of it. Believe it or not, your Papa left you girls that responsibility, your family's legacy and destiny."

"Wh-what!"

"But Papa was an elemental fighter…" Asuna said.

"Yes, but how do you think he got those elemental powers?"

"……."

"And here is another question, do you see any other elemental fighters entering a competition or rather yet have you seen another elemental fighter at all."

Sakura shook her head.

Durante nodded, smirking even more. "See! But before I tell you anything else you must prove you girls are ready….you must pass the trail's initiation "

"What if we don't want to!" Sakura yelled. "I mean what if we just want to live our normal lives out, with none of this legacy or big responsibility that Papa had, and we just live normally in the Hinata-sou.

Asuna sweat dropped. "When has the Hinata-sou been 'normal'.

"You girls have no choice…this is your destiny…your father, his father before that, and his father as well, have went threw the trails because of what your family lineage decided hundreds of years ago."

"But we can still decline, we aren't from that family anymore. Papa and Mama died!"

"They died yes." Durante said. "But their blood still run in your veins. Even if you change your name to Urashima, you still must go ahead with the trials. The fate of the world depends on you passing these trials. It is your families destiny in which each member must uphold. More importantly it is **your** destiny. It is what you two are meant to do. And anyway you can't back out now" Durante pointed past them. "My summons are getting hungry and I'm the only one keeping them at bay from eating your precious Papa and Sister.

The twins looked back.

They gasped.

* * *

"Oye! Keitaro! Dork! Wake up!" 

Keitaro moaned. "Not now Sara, I need to get the rent from the other girls."

"What? Stop daydreaming and wake up! Some thing….hit..you…" Sara's voice faded.

"Ggggrrrrrrrrr"

A total of three blue furred wolves were prowling around them. Glowing blue eyes glared at them form afar as the wolves circled the girl and her Papa.

"Keitaro..I suggest you get out of your little daydream and help your freaking daughter out…"

"Hmmm…..Sakura blossoms….smell just like Sakura."

Sara sweat dropped. "You got to be kidding me."

"Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

* * *

Asuna looked back at Durante. "Call them off now! They have nothing to do with this!" 

Durante paced around playfully in front of them. "Not until you agree to fight me…or they will attack them in the next minute."

Sakura gave out a frightened yelp. "Nyyuu! Asuna what are we going to do?"

"Fine! I accept." She said to Durante before whispering to Sakura. "I want you to get out of here, cross the river and check up on Papa and Sara. I'll deal Durante."

"Be careful Asuna."

"I always am now hurry!"

"Hey! As much as I love to watch you two go on with your sisterly chat, I think it is time to begin." Durante yelled impatiently.

Asuna faced the impatient boy. Fists raised and ready.

"Sakura go now!"

Sakura nodded with out a moments hesitation and ran towards the river. Only to find herself looking back at the two fighters about to duel, before running out of talking range. Getting closer to the river.

'_Good luck…'_

_

* * *

_

Durante tilted his head to see one of the sisters run the other way. The only one left being Asuna. .

"Aaaw, and I was looking forward to fighting both of you."

"Sakura doesn't have to fight you. I'm the better one anyways, so you would have a better challenge fighting me in your little sadistic event you call trials."

"Oh come one Asuna. I don't do this for pleasure of beating up a small snot-nosed kid like your self."

"What are you talking about, your prolly the same age as me. So I don't think you can say that about me."

Durante shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Asuna. This body is merely the same age as you."

"Body?"

"Yes, this boy you see here is just a containment for my spirit. A host you may say this body is, and me….well lets just say I am way older then you."

"Yea, right."

"Fine don't believe me. But believe this, in about a couple of minutes my wolves will attack."

"What! But you said-"

Two orbs of water came screaming at Asuna.

Asuna gasped

She reacted by flipping backward, and using her two feet alone she deflected them up high into the sky.

Asuna landed softly into the ground.

Durante was already at her face.

"What!"

"Well then I guess you will have to defeat me before those couple of minutes, or your new family is mince meat."

With a mighty swing of a small fist, Durante impaled her side _-Wham!- _sending forth a wave of pain jolting from the impact point before she slammed back unto the ground a couple of feet away.

She rolled endlessly on the ground, but stopped herself to get back up.

Durante was at her again with a punch to the face.

"Don't hesitate Asuna!"

Asuna blocked, and retaliated with a punch of her own.

"Same to you!"

Instead of blocking like Asuna, Durante swiftly grabbed her punching hand. "Not bad Asuna. But of course it wasn't good enough!" He gripped her wrist tight, and swept Asuna's feet from under her.

Asuna was about to fall unto the ground but unfortunately Durante was still gripping her hand, With flexed muscles Durante flung Asuna up into the air as if she was a feather.

Durante summoned two water orbs. One in each hand. " You look lonely up there. Here have some balls to play with!" And he flung them also at her.

Asuna grunted, twirled in the air, gathered Ki into her hand and whacked the orbs back at Durante.

_Wham!-Wham!-Fwoooooooossshh!-_

"Oh great…"

Durante dove out of the way from his own projectiles. He rolled, stood up and before he knew it Asuna was coming right on top of him with an outstretched leg.

_-whack!-_

He was struck in the head with ha flying kick and tumbled back. Dizzy.

Asuna landed, and charged at Durante.

Durante stood his ground, fists ready.

"Come on Asuna! Let see what your father really showed you!"

Both of them converged.

"Hiyaa!"

"Auugh!"

* * *

Sara was panting, and slapping Keitaro lightly on the cheek. Lightly meaning a forceful slap heard around the world. 

"Ugh! _-Slap!- _Stupid Keitaro! _-Slap!- _Wake up already!"

The wolves were still pacing around. With eyes full of blue and bloodlust.

Sara looked over back at the camp site. Staring at a certain pack

"Damnit, if only I had my guns…"

She looked around further and she spotted Asuna and Durante fighting it out in a fierce duel of fists and Kicks.

"What the hell?"

"Sara!" yelled a distant voice from across the river.

Sara and the wolves looked over at the same time to see Sakura running towards them, about to cross the river.

"Is everyone okay!"

The wolves seemed to be grinning.

Sara noticed.

"Yes! Keitaro and I are just fine! But don't come closer Sakura-chan! It's dangerous here."

* * *

"It's dangerous here." Sara yelled from across the river. 

"I don't care I have to check up on you guys!"

Sakura was about to take one step into the blue river but--

_-Splash!-SPLOOOSH!-_

Sakura tumbled back away from the river as a torrent of water splashed high up into the sky formed a column of water right in the middle of the river.

She could only watch in awe as the column of water split into two, and started to take shape of what looked like a huge tentacle. But at the top of each water tentacle formed the head of a serpent. Water turned into scales, and the transformation was complete.

There stood connected to the river and right in front of Sakura was two teeth bearing, blue eyed, water serpents.

_**SCRREAAACH! **_

Sakura's body seemed to fail on her as she stared into their blue eyes.

Fear overcame her senses.

Her hands and legs unknowingly shook and trembled.

As she fell under the gaze from two serpents.

* * *

"Sakura! Get out of there!" Sara yelled in a futile attempt to reach to Sakura, but she knew it was no use. Sakura was paralyzed with fear. 

Keitaro mumbled and started to wake up on Sara's lap.

"Keitaro! Hurry up! We have a problem."

Keitaro grumbled, stood up, and slowly opened his eyes. "What could be the, Holy…"

"Yea exactly." Sara said, standing next to him and clinging onto his right arm.

"Where did these wolves come from!"

Sara pointed. "From him."

He couldn't believe what he saw. He now could see that he was in the front row seats of what seemed to be a battlefield. A battlefield that stretched out at the other side of the river. Sakura was being pinned down by two serpent like creatures and Asuna was fiercely fighting what seemed like a little boy. The two of them exchanging fists and feet in a blurry motion.

"Wh-what the hell is going on."

"I have no idea."

* * *

Durante aimed a kick at Asuna's side. 

Asuna blocked, grabbed his leg.

"Gotcha!"

'No you don't" Durante responded as he morphed into water, teleported himself behind Asuna, materialized back into normal, and finished everything off by grabbing Asuna from behind and performed a German Suplex

_-WHAM!-_

"Uuugh." Asuna moaned in pain as she laid facing up on the ground, a splitting headache throbbing inside her head.

She weakly opened her eyes and was introduced to something other then the blue bright sky.

'_God Damnit!'_

Durante was about to come down unto her, feet ready to strike her downed stomach.

Asuna rolled out of the way.

_-Slam!-_

Durante's kick attack was met with only grass.

Asuna focused, vaulted off of her two hands high up into the air, spun beautifully over Durante's open form, and caught his head in between her feet.

"!"

"Yuuaagghh!" With a forceful grunt she continued her spin, Durante still pinned in between her two feet. His world became a whole lot dizzy as his body rag dolled in mid-air before _-Smash!- _he was thrown into the ground.

Asuna landed, panted, and turned around.

Sakura had stopped just before the river, where two serpent like monsters made out of the river's water forced her to stop.

"Sakura! Get out of- wha!" She was interrupted as something caught her by her feet.

Durante was still down but wasn't out. His hands were clinging unto Asuna's ankles. "I think you need to worry about yourself right about now!" With a grin, and a lot of upper body strength he threw Asuna back into the dense forest.

_-WHAM!- _"Uughh." Asuna slammed back first into a tree.

Leaves randomly fell.

She opened her two eyes.

Two Water orbs came screeching at her with a vengeance.

She rolled out of the tree before the balls slammed into where she was just a few seconds ago.

But a third came out of nowhere and slammed into her exposed abdomen.

_-WHAM!-Splooosh!-_

The orb of water exploded in a watery mess and got Asuna drenched from head to toe as she fell into the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Asuna screamed pathetically as her body felt like it was melting. Everyplace that felt wet around her body was burning her alive.

"It seems you and boiling water don't mix. These water orbs I create are always kept in boiling temperatures so it can inflict even more damage to the victim. That victim being you right about now."

"Nngghh." She tried to stand up but the pain was to overwhelming.

"Just sit and rest." Durante looked over his shoulder. "It seems your twin sister finally met my other summons. I kind of placed them there just in case someone tried to disturb my little wolves from doing thier job." Durante then looked at his watch. "Which should be now."

"No!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, it's your fault for not beating me sooner. Now you must pay. I'm sorry…" Durante raised one hand. "You have to fight me seriously then. You must show me your worthy. I can see it in your eyes. You must come at me with killer intent! So I hope the death of your new family can show you that."

Durante snapped his fingers.

"NO!"

* * *

Keitaro nervously watched as the wolves pace around him and Sara. 

"Aren't they going to attack."

"How am I suppose to know! They didn't attack when you were out cold."

"Well it seems they need a command from their master."

_-Snap-_

Keitaro could have sworn he heard the sound of snapping fingers.

Wolf ears perking.

"I think they just got their order."

"How the hell do you know Keitaro."

"Trust me….I think I know…"

"Well unless they attack me right now, I won't believe you."

One of the wolves charged with gnarling teeth open right at Sara.

Keitaro tackled her to safety unto the ground. The wolf barely missing their heads as it soared over their bodies.

"Ok I believe you now!"

Another wolf came down upon them.

Both of them closed their eyes as Keitaro hugged Sara protectively with his body.

"HHAA!"

A figure came down from the trees and smacked her sword unto the wolf's side.

The wolf yelped helplessly as it turned into thin air from the attack.

The first wolf gnarled and charged at the figure.

She twirled kicked the wolf high up into the air and sliced at its exposed belly.

_SLAAASH!_

Making it evaporate into nothingness.

The last wolf summoned a water orb into its mouth and shot it at the figure.

She only summoned Ki into her sword, and _-whack- _smack it back at the wolf with the back of her sword.

"!"

And like that the wolf got hit with its own projectile and turned into air itself.

Keitaro and Sara opened their eyes, to only see a tall dark figure above them. Hovering protectively over them.

The figure looked back at them.

"I swore I could have heard Haruka say protect those girls before you all left Keitaro." Motoko said, sword unsheathed and smiling.

Keitaro smiled back. "Nice to see you too."

"Yea…same here." Sara smiled

Motoko took out another sheathed sword.

"Hey isn't that Asuna's training sword?"

"Yes it is." Motoko said, unsheathing the sword and dropping her own into the ground. "Sakura duck!" And with a mighty swing with both arms she threw both of them with tremendous strength.

* * *

"Sakura duck!" Motoko said from afar. 

Sakura looked past the serpents to see something long twirling at them. Glistening under the noon sky.

She shook off her fear and dove forward. Hands on the back of her head.

The spinning blade and sheath spun masterfully in the air towards the serpents.

The two serpents looked back. Their blue eyes widened, and they hissed their last breaths as-

_-Thwish-Thwish-Thwish-Thwish**-THWOOOSH!-**_

The sheath and sword passed by the serpents with such velocity and Ki that it ripped through each of their scaly bodies, making them evaporate into thin air as the spinning projectiles passed above Sakura.

Sakura looked back.

Smiling.

* * *

"Now what are you going to do." Durante spoke. 

Asuna was till kneeling on the grass. The stinging becoming less and less painful around her body.

"I mean, my wolves should be attacking them right about now and-"

Durante could hear the distant sound of something coming at him. Something long and very violent.

Asuna grinned.

_-Thwish-Thwish-_

Durante looked over his shoulder to see two spinning projectiles coming right at his back.

_-Thwish-Thwish-Thwish-Thwish-THWOOSH!_

Durante gasped, morphed into water and evaded the objects morphing back to normal after they had passed.

Summoning enough strength from within her beaten body she reached both her hands into the air and-

_-Snatch-Snatch-_

She caught both the sheath and the sword with one hand each and twirled around. Just to stop into a cool looking pose. Her sheath and sword outstretched.

"You want killer intent Durante. I'll give you killer intent." She snarled.

**--End of chapter 34--**

All right! Sorry for the update! It took too long I know! School sucks!

Now please read and review and tell me if your still interested…so I can continue this fic….


	35. The Storm Part 4

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 35  
_The Storm. Part 4

**--------------------------------------**

It was high noon.

The sun hovered above. Scorching the shack's roof.

Haruka stood leaning on the wall near the door way.

Everything was calm and quiet. Too calm and quiet…

Haruka plopped a cigarette in her mouth.

She lit it and inhaled.

She took the cigarette out with two fingers and exhaled.

"Its so peaceful out here….I wonder what Keitaro and his daughters are doing…"

………

………

………

"YOU PERV!"

_-Craaackk!-Smash!- _

A man came crashing outside through the shack's window.

Haruka didn't so much as flinch.

"You freaking pervert!" Naru yelled bashing though the front door.

The man started to back up on all fours.

"Please! I-I di-didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to! You were looking up Shinobu's skirt on purpose!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Your sorry!"

Naru stepped closer.

"W-wa-wait!"

Naru picked up the random guy by the scruff of his collar. "Say sorry to this!"

She raised a fist and -WHAM!- punched the guy square on the head. Sending him to the far side of the ocean.

With a fuming head she walked back inside.

Haruka in the meanwhile was still leaning on the wall.

She took another drag of her cigarette.

"Yup…too peaceful today…too peaceful."

**------------------------------------**

Sakura came running over to Keitaro's side. Worried.

"Papa! Are you ok?"

"Yea, just some dirt on my clothes and a bruised cheek. Nothing serious."

Sara looked up at Motoko. "Thanks to Motoko here and her quick sword cutting action."

Motoko nodded. "No problem."

Sakura gently touched Keitaro's bruised cheek.

"Ow" Keitaro winced. "Be a little bit more gentle."

"Sorry."

Sara shook her head, chuckling, and looked out to the clearing. There Asuna stood with weapons in hand. Facing the blue haired boy.

"Who is that boy?"

Motoko stepped forward.

"I don't know but he asked for directions on where you guys were back at the beach shack. I was hesitant in giving him his answer but Mitsune had to open her big mouth."

"How?"

"He said he was going to confess to you Sakura."

Sakura blushed.

Sara chuckled. "Of course."

"But now he is terrorizing us with his weird powers."

Motoko narrowed her eyes. "Yea, it seems he can manipulate water. This is my first time seeing anyone who can control the elements so perfectly. People have tried to control the elements but failed. Because in order for them to tap into the power of nature your Ki and spirit must be highly capable and intertwined with the elements spirit. There isn't a lot of people out there now a days. The only person I know that was good with the elements was your father. However I never truly got to see him in action. Just rumors about him. But this boy….he does it so flawlessly. Summoning wolves made out of water, throwing orbs of hot water…It is as if he is the spirit of water himself. The way he moves and attacks."

"That means he isn't a pushover is he…"

"Nope…he is experienced."

Motoko sheathed her sword. "You three stay here. It is going to be quite dangerous in there. So don't go anywhere.."

Sara and Sakura nodded.

Keitaro kept silent.

"That goes for you too Keitaro!"

"Fine, fine."

"Good, now I'll be going now"

The three could only gaze at Motoko's back before she crossed the river. Joining the others in the fray.

Keitaro stood up, patted himself clean and started to follow Motoko.

Sara did a double take. "Kei-Keitaro! You stupid or something? She told us to stay put!"

"But Asuna is out there getting beat bad. I can't just stay put and do nothing."

"But still!"

"I'm going and that's that. You girls stay here. Only I get to go."

He was about to turn around and walk but something caught the back of his shirt.

He looked back.

It was Sakura who clung unto his shirt.

She was looking down, her eyes hidden under the shadow of her short golden hair.

"Papa…please don't go." She muttered silently.

Keitaro knelt down. "I'm sorry, but Asuna is in trouble, I have to go there."

Sara ran her hand through her own blonde hair.

"Your selfishness is what I hate the most sometimes Keitaro."

Keitaro smiled. "I know." He looked back at Sakura. "Sakura-chan…Your sister needs all the help she can get, I'll at least be there for her."

Sakura tilted her head up a bit. "Even if it gets you into danger."

"Yes, even if it gets me into danger.."

"Then I'll come to."

Keitaro patted her head. "Fine, we'll go to her… together. How about you Sara."

"Auugh I guess I have no choice. I can't leave you two alone."

"All right. Lets go."

Sakura nodded. Still a bit worried.

**--------------------------------------**

Asuna stood ready, one hand had her training sword tightly gripped, and the other hand had the sheath of the sword. Both of the objects outstretched as Asuna glared at Durante

The boy stared back.

"A sword huh? Didn't your Papa tell you not to play with sharp objects."

"Yes, but he isn't here, is he?…My Papa may have preferred to work without weapons, but I am not exactly like Papa. Anyway this weapon is a training sword, it may be made out of metal but it is blunt. So instead of slicing you, I'll just have to pound you instead."

Durante smirked. "I see someone is being a little hotheaded and confident now that she received a weapon."

"What did you expect, you nearly killed my family with your stupid pets. I'll never forgive you for that. Just be thankful my Sensei got to your wolves first or I would be a lot more pissed." Asuna frowned.

"Hahaha, just a minute ago you were all calm and collected. That was when you had a fighting chance against me. But now that you have a weapon, your acting all high and mighty. Don't let it cloud your head too much."

"Shut up."

"What I didn't hear you? Come again?"

"I said shut UP!"

"Fine just don't-"

"Haaa!"

Asuna was already airborne, coming down upon Durante.

"Wh-what!"

Asuna swiped at Durante's head.

Strands of blue hair wavered in the air.

Durante barely was able to move his head out of the way.

Asuna landed gently in front of Durante's feet and performed a sweeping kick.

_-Trip-_

Durante was swept off of his feet.

"Ha!"

Asuna swiftly smacked Durante's exposed and airborne chest down with her sheath.

_-Smash!- _

He landed hard, back first, onto the grass.

Durante winced, his back and belly stinging as he laid on the ground.

He opened his eyes.

_-Swiiiish!-_

A glint of metal.

Durante held up his arm in a desperate act to block.

_-Sploosh!-_

A wall of water formed over his arms, acting as a shield blocking Asuna's sword attack.

"Nnnggh…"

"Auuggh…"

Both of them gritted their teeth. Struggling against one another.

Water shield against metal sword and sheath.

"It seems your Sensei taught you well with that sword. Combine those Shinmei Ryuu swordplay techniques you learned from her, with your Papa's hand to hand combat and Ki manipulation, you get quite a formidable style." Durante chuckled. "Hehe, Interesting, you are truly worthy for the trials and contract, but you need a little bit more then just techniques and power!"

"?"

_-Whooosh-**Wham!**-_

"Ooof!"

Asuna got the wind smacked out of her.

Her whole body jerked upwards from a kick to the mid-section

She lost her balance against the power struggle.

Giving Durante an opportune moment.

Durante concentrated and _-Splaaash!- _Made his water shield completely explode in a watery display right in front of Asuna face. Successfully disarming and pushing the girl off of him, sending her tumbling back soaking wet again.

Asuna's sword and sheath flew high into the air.

Durante got up by performing a 'break dancing' maneuver, planted his feet, caught Asuna's sword by the hilt perfectly as it came down, and charged at the dizzy girl with her own weapon.

"Rule number one Asuna-chan! Never, ever, let your enemy grab a hold of your weapon."

Asuna gasped.

A figure came blurring in-between the charging Durante and still Asuna.

Durante's eyed widened.

Two swords met.

_-Clang!-_

"Confessing your love to Sakura…That was quite a nice and convincing lie.." Motoko droned, pushing forward unto Durante's sword with her own.

Durante grinned, being pushed back by Motoko just a bit. "And the Sensei arrives to protect her apprentice. How predictable."

Motoko pushed Durante back even more. "Who exactly are you?"

"I have taken a lot of forms during my lifetime, but you have seen at least one of them…Motoko Aoyama…"

Motoko's jaw dropped. "H-h-how do you know my name…"

"We've met before Motoko-chan, but you were only a mere child back then, not the sexy young adult that is standing right before me now."

Motoko blushed. "Wha-what did you say!" Her grip on the hilt loosened.

"Opening"

Durante immediately went on the offensive as he pushed Motoko off of him.

Motoko stumbled back, off balance and open.

Durante twirled Asuna's sword in his hand expertly, and threw it at Motoko.

"Nnnghh!" Motoko desperately lifted her sword up to block.

_-Twish-Thwish-Clang!- _

Motoko deflected the sword just in time.

It spun into the air before it landed on the ground.

Durante blurred in front of her face. "Impressive. You truly are her little sister."

"Si-sister!"

Durante reared a fist and was about to punch Motoko square in the nose but-

_-Tackle!-_

Asuna came out of no where and completely speared Durante with her shoulder.

"Ooff!"

"Auunnghh!"

Both of the kids went rolling on the ground.

Durante bent his legs, placed them right on Asuna's belly and kicked Asuna off of himself.

"Waaahh!" Sending her toppling on the ground a few feet away.

He stood up and was about to summon orbs of water unto the palms of his hands.

"Haaa!"

But Motoko was already charging at him.

Durante gritted his teeth, and quickly threw an incomplete orb of water.

Sploosh!-

Motoko managed to block, but was forced back by the orb.

Asuna lifted herself off of the ground, walked over to her sword which was lying on the grass near her, and picked it up.

A pause.

The two girls glared at Durante.

Durante sweat dropped.

"My, my, I might actually lose…"

"Motoko-chan! Asuna-chan! Are you guys all right!" Keitaro yelled from a distance as he and the two other girls came running from the river towards the fighting ground.

Durante gazed forward and looked right at Keitaro. "I just found my escape plan…"

Asuna looked at Durante and back Keitaro. She noticed it.

She noticed the glint in Durante's eyes as he looked at Keitaro.

"Papa! Sara! Sakura! Stay back!"

But it was too late.

Both Motoko and Asuna looked back at Durante.

He was gone.

**---------------------------**

"Papa! Sara! Sakura! Stay back!" The three heard Asuna say.

Keitaro, Sakura, and Sara skidded to a stop.

They looked at where Durante was…or wasn't at.

"Crap where did he go."

"I don't know!"

"We have to get out of here."

"Yea I think your right Sak-Acck."

Keitaro's world became black from a judo chop to the neck.

He stumbled unto the ground.

"Papa!"

"Ke-Keitaro!"

Durante appeared in front of them. His hands outstretched, and a wet palm facing both of the girls .

They gasped before _-Sploosh!- _Both of them were gently flung back from a burst of cold water.

_-Snatch-Snatch-_

Motoko and Asuna jumped into the air and caught the both of them safely.

They landed on the ground and the four of them looked back at Durante.

"It might seem cowardly but I must retreat for now." He said holding Keitaro in his small arms. "But you'll know where to find me...or rather us."

"Papa!"-"Papa!" Asuna and Sakura pleaded at the same time.

"Let go of him! Aaaauuggh!"

Motoko ran forward with a large battle cry. Sword ready to strike.

"How about no…" Durante smirked while extending his palm upwards.

Motoko's eyes widened and halted to a stop before.

**-_FWOOOOOOSH!_**-

A wall of water, ten feet high, suddenly escaped from the river itself and started to envelope the two, practically circling the them, forming somewhat of a barrier. Its velocity suddenly increased tremendously in a matter of seconds, forcing everyone to step back including Motoko, from the sheer force coming from wind and the water circling around.

Now a full fledged tornado of water stood around Durante and an unconscious Keitaro. Making it impossible for the girls to get remotely near to them with all the gale force winds and water blowing around.

"Wha-What are you doing!"

"Listen Asuna...Sakura. If you want your precious Father back you must meet me where the water begins to fall."

Sara could only watch along with Motoko and Asuna as their bodies were being pushed back from all the wind and water.

But Sakura was more then just still. Her eyes widened as she saw Keitaro's body stay limp in Durante's arm. And something snapped inside of her. "Papa!" Sakura yelped, starting to run towards the tornado in a suicidal manner.

"No Sakura! Stay back, its too dangerous!" Asuna said, holding back her sister.

"No! Let me go. He is taking Papa away." Sakura shook all over. "Please, he is taking Papa! Not again! Please, don't let him take him! I don't want too lose anyone else! Please! I don't want to just stand back and watch! Please! Durante! Don't take him away!"

Asuna gasped. _'Back then! At the hotel!…'_

**--------------------------------**

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_But now I regret that decision…"_

_Asuna shifted in her place. Staring at Sakura with a worried look._

"_I regret that decision because those skills don't seem so useless now… I mean look, Mama and Papa are dead now. They are gone now and my security faded along with them….Now I would hate it if anything happens to you guys or to him…" Sakura tilted her head towards Keitaro's bed. "And I figured if I had those skills along with Asuna I could also protect everyone from anything that could harm my loved ones…..well...that's what I think…"_

_Asuna grasped Sakura's pale hand._

**---------------------------**

Asuna could only close her eyes and hold Sakura back with all her might. Her sister was becoming more frantic under her grasp. Shaking and trembling, making it hard for her to get a tight grip.

"Sakura! Calm down, you will only get hurt!"

Sara joined in, helping Asuna hold back her frantic sister. "Sakura-chan! Stop this, Please."

Motoko could only watch. Trying to stay on two fee against the wind and water all over the place.

"No! I don't care! Let me go! Don't take him! Please! I beg of you!" She wept, her tears streaming down her face. To only get swept along with the wind, like all the other drops of water flying around in the air. "Please…"

**-------------------------------- **

Somewhere inside their tent.

On top of a certain sleeping bag

Near a certain back pack.

With the wet clothes from earlier.

A certain pendant glowed in an aura of blue and red.

**------------------------------ **

Durante sensed it.

"Why can I feel Sakura's power? Did they get an element before me? No it can't be. I am suppose to be their first contract."

He looked at Sakura through the swirling wall of water.

She was looking straight at him. Pleading, and crying.

"Oh well, I'll just take my leave now. Don't want to get chased by three angry girls."

And Durante concentrated.

**-------------------------------**

Motoko forced her eyes off of Sakura's weeping form and focused her attention at the tornado of water.

She squinted her eyes, and noticed the tornado shrinking.

'_Damn it'_

She summoned Ki around her self to block the onslaught of wind and water.

And charged towards the tornado.

"Aaaah!" With a battle cry she lunged at the violent tornado with everything she got.

Her sword way up high and above her head.

"Shinmei Ryuu secret technique! **Zan-Gan-Ken**!" She yelled. Bringing her sword down, sending out a massive Ki wave towards her target.

But she swore, under the veil of thick water, she saw Durante smile.

The tornado expanded for a millisecond, and caved in instantly.

_-Whooooosh!-**SPLOOOSH!**-_

And as quickly as it came, the water tornado imploded back into the river stream.

Leaving Motoko's Ki attack to only hit empty air.

Keitaro and Durante no where to be found.

Motoko dropped her sword.

Sara and Asuna's mouths were agape.

Sakura's mouth ran dry.

And her tears flowed on as she muttered only one word.

"No…."

**-----End of Chapter 35------- **

**A.N) **All right, I usually don't leave any more Author notes but now I have news.

The reason why it took longer was because I updated chapters 1-8 so they are easier to read now. Plus they have some bonus material added to them. So read em over and tell me what you think of them. All right c ya next time. oh yea! I also got my border back!


	36. The Storm Part 5

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 36  
_The Storm Part 5

**--------------------------------**

_Four years ago…_

"_Ahh the open sea. A place where all your worries just float away and a place where you can just sit down on a boat, get a fishing pole, and fish for all eternity…or at least when Kaiko finally gets sea sick." _

_Sakura and Asuna giggled._

_Kaiko frowned. "Hey!"_

_Tenshi smiled like a child as he and his family enjoyed the wide open sea from the boat they were all riding on. Dark clouds loomed above them, covering the sun's rays to make it a fine chilly day. The boat lightly rocked and teetered in every direction as the cold water splashed at its hull. _

"_Heheh but you do get kinda motion sick out here Mama." _

"_I do not! Well at least not anymore Sakura." _

"_Well why do you look so pale?"_

"_A-a-am not!"_

"_Ohhhh yes you are! Are you going to throw up Mama?" Sakura teased._

_Asuna just shook her head. "Stop that Sakura…"_

"_Haha, remember the last time we went out fishing?" Tenshi said._

"_Ohh no! Don't talk about that!"_

"_Hehhe, yea, the time when Mama got sea sick on the fishing boat!"_

"_No no no. Shut up!"_

_Tenshi and Sakura didn't listen. _

_Asuna didn't talk._

"_Mmhmm, we were all fishing outside and your Mom wasn't feeling good."_

"_And decided to throw up into the nearest bag!"_

"_Be quiet! Shut up! Aauugh" _

"_But the bag was already ripped at the bottom end, and all her already eaten food suddenly met her feet!"_

"_Yea! Hahahaha, that was hilarious!"_

"_Hahahaha. Of course!"_

_Kaiko blushed and quickly sat down to fish, frowning._

_Asuna couldn't help herself and started to giggle. "Hehehe."_

"_You too Asuna!"_

"_Sorry Mama, but it was indeed a funny site."_

"_But your suppose to be the most mature!"_

_All three simultaneously stuck their tongues out at Kaiko._

"_Guess not…"_

_-Fwoosh-Splash!-_

_Tougher waves suddenly met the ship's hull with full force._

_The whole boat suddenly jerked to the left. Water sprayed into the misty air._

"_Waaahh!" Kaiko yelped trying to stay in balance along with the others._

_An old rusty door flung open._

_An old white bearded man stepped out from the boat's cabin and stared at the four._

"_There's a storm front coming in fast. Where're heading back to the docks."_

"_All right, we'll stop fishing."_

_The captain nodded and headed back into his cabin. _

"_Ok everyone, pack up and hold on. Its going to be a rough ride."_

_Asuna reeled in her line and placed her fishing pole neatly back into the boat as she started to pack up her stuff._

_The others did the same._

_The clouds suspiciously got darker._

_And let loose a stormy rain._

_Asuna finished packing and gazed over at Sakura. She was standing on one leg while she massaged the other._

"_What are you doing? We have to get inside!"_

_Sakura felt Asuna's gaze and shout. "Hehe, My foot's asleep. Been sitting on it as I was fishing."_

"_Oh, ok, just hurry up, you might lose your balance and--"_

_-Fwoosh-**Splash!**-_

_Suddenly the whole boat jerked dangerously to the right from a huge wave._

_Everyone grabbed onto something and stayed put, but Sakura was taken by surprise._

"_Waaaahh!" she helplessly said. Falling out off balance and flipping off the side of the boat. _

_-"Waaaaaah!"-SPLOOSH!-_

_She hit the stormy waters hard and with an ear shattering splash before disappearing into the ocean._

_Tenshi and Kaiko gasped._

"_Sakura!" _

_Asuna immediately dove out of the boat -Splash!- and disappeared under the ocean's rough surface as well. _

"…………"

_Kaiko looked at Tenshi._

_He looked at her, nodded, flipped out a card, and shouted._

**----------------------**

_Asuna met the cold, freezing touch of the ocean head first._

_Asuna panicked and looked around for a body and swam deeper…_

_She couldn't see a thing._

_She fought against the strong gut wrenching storm currents that tossed and battered her._

_She swam._

_She couldn't see a thing._

_But through the blue waters, a faint outline of a small body caught the corner of her eyes. _

_It was sinking deeper and deeper down the black abyss._

_Asuna summoned all her strength and swam further down._

_She was reaching her limit._

_But she didn't want to give up. She didn't want to give up._

_Failure was unacceptable…_

_Failure meant losing Sakura…_

_So she kept going down…and down….and down…_

_Her lungs felt like collapsing, her strength escaped her, and finally she couldn't go any further._

_Suddenly her world turned black in an instant._

_-FWOOOOSH-_

………

………

………

………

………

………

"_GASP!"_

_Asuna jolted up from where she was laying down. _

_Panting hard, refilling her deprived lungs with fresh air._

_She felt her hands engrave themselves into grains of sand._

_She felt the steady beat of the waves drenching her feet. _

_It was evident that she was on shore._

_And of course alive._

_She panted more but inside she sighed._

"_Sakura!" She realized._

_She looked to her left and saw a drenched Sakura laying on the hot sand besides her. _

_Completely unconscious and breathing._

_Breathing…_

_Asuna sighed again with relief. Enjoying the sun's rays as it peeked through the storm clouds. _

_The storm had passed and had gone its merry way._

_She crept closer to Sakura and with two fingers checked her pulse._

_A normal heart beat._

_Asuna smiled._

"_Thank god…"_

_A chill ran up Asuna's spine._

_Her hair started to stand up._

_-FWOOSH!-_

_A shadow loomed over Asuna right then._

_Something had emerged outfrom the ocean behind her and Sakura, something big. _

_Something fierce._

_Asuna was too scared to look. But she slowly started to turn around any ways. _

_Her head turned a full agonizing one hundred and eighty degree turn and she instantly looked down._

_She saw a pair of big padded feet._

_She started to tilt her heads upwards._

_Big thick thighs._

_A soft padded chest._

_A gigantic shell for a back._

_Two meaty arms and metallic sharp claws._

_A big pudgy round neck._

_Two white slits for eyes and a short fierce snapping beak for a mouth._

_The humongous stared at the little girl._

_Asuna shook. Asuna started to pant even more, and all her mind was thinking was to get the hell out of there._

_But her legs didn't budge._

_And her mouth opened up for a screamed._

"_AAAAHHH!"_

"**_NNNNGGHHHAAAUUUUUU!"_**

**-------------------------------------------**

Camp site.

Present time.

Asuna stood over a weeping Sakura.

Just a few minutes ago Keitaro was taken, and there was nothing they could have done to prevent that. Now here they are, beaten, humiliated and worthless. Motoko stood next to Asuna as the two of them watched Sara wrap her arms around the crying girl's neck from behind. Trying her best to cheer up Sakura.

"Ca-calm down Sakura-chan! It's going to be alright."

But it was no use. Sakura couldn't help but kneel down on the grass and cry. Cry like as if it was last month all over again. The loss of a father…The loss of a mother… Loss of hope…

Asuna felt the same.

She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter. "Like Sara said Sakura...It's going to be alright."

Sakura wiped her eyes and looked up at Asuna. Or rather yet she glared Asuna.

Motoko stepped back a bit. Never seeing that expression on the girl before.

Asuna didn't phase.

"What do you mean its going to be alright! Can't you see Asuna, or are you blind! A boy our age, who seems to know our Tenshi, came out of no where and took Papa to who knows where! How is it going to be all right! I feel like history is repeating itself! I'm afraid of what Durante will do to him, and--and--Waaaahh! I have too many things going through my mind right now!"

Sakura broke down crying once again.

Sara just hugged her tighter.

Motoko looked away, gritting her teeth. "How did I let a boy take Keitaro away…"

"You did your best Sensei. It's just that Durante is a sneaky one.."

Motoko sighed. "Yea…"

Sara looked up at the two, still hugging Sakura.

"So, what's the plan?"

Sakura stopped crying and listened in.

Asuna looked up. "Me and Motoko go after Durante of course. While you two stay here."

Sakura scowled. "I'm coming too!"

"You are definitely not coming Sakura."

"Well too bad! I'm coming and that's that!"

"If Sakura is going then I'll stay with her."

Motoko stepped forward. "No Sara, that won't be necessary because you two will not be coming."

Sakura frowned.

"Sakura…I know how your feeling."

"I don't care I St--"

Asuna stomped a foot. "Shut up for a second!" Everyone winced. "Now Sakura… I know you feel worthless right about now. You don't have the same powers as me and Motoko, so you felt powerless when Papa was captured…right?"

"……."

"Right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good…but think about this.." Asuna closed her eyes. "How about me…"

Sara and Sakura stared, confused.

Motoko looked down at the girl.

"I mean...you feel bad because you didn't have the power to make a difference…to stop Papa from being abducted…but how about me…I was trained by both Tenshi, and Motoko. But I was still unable to help Papa…unable to…make a difference. And now I am going to go after him and make up for that. I don't want you remotely near me because it is going to be dangerous. And because of that, if anything happened to either of you guys...Papa…Sara…you…I would never forgive my self…..ever…That's why I want you stay here…I promise…to bring myself, Motoko and Papa back in one piece. I will not fail. So promise me you won't follow me."

Sakura looked up at Asuna's eyes.

Asuna stared back, a single wet tear streaming down her face. Just one…

"………….."

And sooner or later, Sakura nodded. "I promise."

"Good, keep that promise and don't follow me, I'll bring him back with the power I have and we will enjoy the rest of our vacation together...like one big happy family."

Motoko stared, but inside she was smiling. "All right Asuna…lets get going.."

Asuna turned around and was about to dash off along with Motoko but--

"Be careful." Sakura said smiling.

Asuna looked back

"Always am." And with a fleeting smile she looked forward and ran ahead, joining Motoko side by side as the trees blurred in their side.

Away from the camp.

Motoko looked over at Asuna. "Is it alright?"

"Yea it's all right...everything is alright..."

"Good…now that you cleared your mind, how are we going to find Keitaro."

"With the clue Durante gave us."

"Clue?"

"Yea, remember what he said."

**------------------------------------------**

"_Wha-What are you doing!"_

"_Listen Asuna_..._Sakura_._ If you want your precious Father back you must meet me where the water begins to fall."_

**--------------------------------------------**

Both the girls skidded to a stop right before the river.

Asuna looked down at the water.

The water where not to long ago they all had an outrageous water fight.

Where they were all happy and just happy.

"Meet him where the water begins to fall…"

Motoko looked at Asuna curiously, but found she was looking at upstream.

She gazed upstream as well, and saw the lake where the river pours out of. But she could also see at the end of the lake was a huge misty waterfall. It flooded itself from high up the rocky cliff into the lake's shiny smooth surface.

And at the top was where it began to fall…

Where the water began to fall…

"I'm guessing we have to hike up there."

Asuna only nodded.

"Then lets keep going…"

Asuna nodded again and dashed forward, crossing the river.

Motoko following suite.

Both of them kicking up some dust.

**---------------------------------------**

_Ten years ago…_

_Outskirts of the Aoyama residence_

_Out in the flowery meadows…_

_A seven year old Motoko ran down the lanes of grass and flowers that met up to her knees. At the day time the meadow was a vast country field full of colorful flowers. But at night it was a bleak, daunting field of swaying grass. The moon shone down on Motoko as she ran, illuminating the grass with a tint of purple so as she could see her escape. _

_A black sword and sheath tightly gripped in her hands._

_She panted with fear. Her legs didn't stop. They ached but didn't stop._

_Sweat ran down her brow. _

_Her long hair wavering behind her along with the chilly wind._

_She just ran._

_Piercing through the ocean of flowers and plants._

_Afraid to look back._

_Her foot got caught in between a pair of rocks._

"_Aackk! Ooof!"_

_She fell down hard. The sword flew out of her grasp. _

_It tumbled forward on the ground._

_She went out to reach it but a shadow loomed over her._

_-Stomp!-_

_The earth shook underneath her._

_Her heart stopped for a second._

_Something was behind her and she had no choice but to turn around._

_She gazed over shaking uncontrollably, and saw a creature tower over her._

_A big muscular body and a shell for a back._

_A sharp beak full of teeth lusting over her._

_Two white slit eyes glaring at her. _

_A beat…_

_It lunged at her with vigor. _

"**_NNNNGGHHHAAAUUUUUU!"_**

"_Kyaaaa!" Motoko covered her head._

_A figure came blurring form the side. _

_**-SLIIICCCEEEE!-**_

_The purple meadow instantly turned into a red one._

**----------------------------------------**

Back at the camp site

Sara was still hugging Sakura from behind, unsure whether she was alright or not.

A pair of hands clasped over hers.

Sara looked and it was Sakura.

"It's alright, I'm fine now Sara."

Sara hesitantly let go.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes I'm sure, thanks Sara."

"No problem."

She turned around to face Sara.

"So what should we -eh!"

Sara was already inside the camping tent, rummaging through her bag. Throwing stuff aimlessly over her shoulder like and animal looking for food.

Articles of clothing, slippers and gear were flying everywhere.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

"I'm finding my stuff! I'm going to join them!"

"Wh-what!"

"Yea, I'm going after them. You didn't think I would just sit here and do nothing? Anyways don't you want to go?"

"Umm..er… That is..uh.." She stuttered. Avoiding a plush toy from Sara's random throwing.

"Admit it, you want to go don't ya."

"….Yea…" she said evading an incoming panty.

"Good! Now where the hell did I put it."

"But…I promised Asuna I wouldn't follow."

"Well, you promised not to follow Asuna and Motoko, but how following me…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yea that's right, I found a little itty bitty loop hole for ya. Want to crawl through it?"

"….But if I do, how are we going to face up against tho-"

"Haha! Found it!"

"?"

Sara revealed a sleek black box from inside her bag. It had a silver handle, and was relatively small for storing anything important. There were no symbols, marking, nor anything special for that matter.

Just a plain ordinary black box.

"How did you fit that thing in there?"

"Don't ask…Now you were asking what I would do to defend my self against Durante and his little wolves?"

"Yea."

"Will this give you a definite answer?"

Sara opened the box and she seemed to gleam at what was inside it.

Sakura curiously looked over her Sara's shoulders and peeked inside the box.

She gasped.

"Is… are those what I think they are"

Asuna only nodded and picked up the item inside by its handle.

"Yes..it's a hand gun." She said holding up a black handgun. She observed its dark surface and its sleek design around the trigger and sides. She looked back down at the box and saw the clips for it and another handgun inside the black interior of the box. "They are the handguns my Papa gave to me. He told me to defend myself whenever necessary with these things."

"Yea, I recall you practicing with it when we first met you."

"But that was my last time I ever practiced. Ever since Papa left and I stayed with you girls. I never got a chance to practice."

"But what kind of a gun is that."

"It's a standard 9mm pistol. Or also known as a Glock thirty-four. It is based off the Glock seventeen but has a longer slide and barrel then its predecessor. It's also a combat competition shooting pistol with a standard magazine capacity of seventeen rounds of ammunition. It has a nine by nineteen caliber shot, a length of two hundred millimeters, a height of one hundred and thirty eight millimeters, and a width of thirty millimeters."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Wow...you sure know a lot.."

"I do don't I? Haha well we better get going." Sara quickly holstered one of the 9mm handguns while holding onto the other in her right hand. "But before we do. Here catch!"

Asuna threw something shiny at Sakura's way.

Sakura stumbled with it but caught the long cold item.

It was her necklace pendant.

She smiled. The red and blue colors of the crystal reflecting in her eyes.

She wrapped it around her neck. "Thanks."

Sara waved her gun. "Your welcome."

"Acck! Don't point that thing at me!"

"What! You mean this thing."

"Waah Stop!"

"Haha! Calm down Sakura-chan. It not like I'm going to shoot you." She said pointing the gun at her again.

"Acck!" Sakura dove to the ground.

"Jeez, so paranoid! Its just a gun. And anyways the safety is on and it has no ammunition in it right now so it wo-"

BLAM!-

Sakura winced and covered her head.

Sara stood still. The tip of the gun smoking.

Cr-creeaaakkk!- A thin branch fell off of a tree nearby.

"……………"

"……………"

"…………..I think I'll put it away for now."

"Yea good idea."

**------------------------------------**

Keitaro was out cold, laying besides the trunk of a tree.

The river flowed right besides him and the tree. Just a few yards away was the mouth of the waterfall where all the water was dumped into the blue lake below.

Durante stepped forward.

The sound of falling water rang everywhere.

"Keitaro Urashima…You're quite the nice replacement for Tenshi I must admit that. You and him have a lot of things alike you know that? That's one of the reasons why those two girls trust you so much. Your practically a splitting image of him…kinda creepy if ya ask me. Remove the glasses, make your hair blond and Kaiko could even go for you…a younger version of her love…Hahaha. Tenshi would be so pissed."

"_Durante, They are coming. The wolves sense them."_

Durante stepped back from Keitaro to let him have his sleep.

He shuffled over to the river, and bent down.

He placed a hand over the river and started to gently skim his hands over the water.

He looked at his reflection.

"Thank you Hitari. We're ready for them….Aren't we boy."

Besides his reflection/Hitari, on the rivers surface, a pair of white holes or slits opened themselves.

They narrowed like a pair of eyes.

"Don't worry boy...I'll release you when the time comes…"

"**_NNNNGGHHHAAAUUUUUU!"_**

**----End of chapter 36-----**


	37. The Storm Part 6 Final

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 37  
_The Storm Part 6 Final.

**----------------------------**

_Cruxis lake…_

_The crimson sun rise filtered through the trees that surrounded the majestic lake. The cool fresh morning air hovered over the lake's waters giving an element of relaxation in the ambiance where two familiar figures stood in the lake._

"_You can do it Sakura!"_

"_Bu-but I-I can't swim Papa."_

_Keitaro smiled at the girl. _

_He stood patiently in the lake, a couple feet away from shore, where the water only went up to his waist._

_But Sakura was back in the shore line, hesitantly deciding if she should go into the lake with him or not._

"_Papaaaaa." she pleaded._

"_Haha, Don't be afraid Sakura. I'm here with you, there's no need for you get all worried."_

"_I-I know that it's just."_

_Keitaro smirked. A plan in his head. _

"_Just what? You don't trust me. Waaaah, Sakura doesn't trust me any more! Waaaaah!" Keitaro lied, faking it all as he rubbed his eyes._

"_Do-don't cry Papa!" Sakura took a couple of steps into the lake. "See I'm in! Don't cry Papa!"_

_Keitaro snickered. "Gotcha."_

_"Wuh!"_

_Keitaro reached at her with two arms and grabbed onto Sakura. Pulling her to the water._

"_Nyyuu!" -Splashh!- "Ahh! Papa! I can't swim!" she said as she flailed with two arms. Splashing in every direction trying to swim._

"_Um…Sakura…calm down and you will notice something." _

_Calming down, she did notice something._

"_I-I'm floating." She said surprised._

_Keitaro was holding unto both her hands for light support as she floated back side up._

"_Hahaha, I-I'm floating! Look Papa!" _

"_Ok, now kick you feet."_

_She did was she was told and kicked her feet. _

_She started to move forward and soon she grew more excited, kicking harder and harder. All in while Keitaro guiding her gently by pulling in her two arms._

"_Hehehehe." She giggled._

"_Remember Sakura, if you want to swim like this, do what you are doing right now and what ever you do don't panic Just think about floating. And you will do fine."_

_Sakura stopped swimming, looked up at Keitaro._

"_Wha?"_

_Sakura smiled._

"_Eh?"_

_And tackle glomped Keitaro into the water._

"_Waaaaaah!"_

"_Hahaha, thanks Papa!"_

"_Hey! Don't forget me!"_

_Asuna came running down the hill and jumped into the air._

"_Oh uh!"_

"_Wahh shes coming down at me!"_

"_Heheheh!"_

_-Splaash!-_

**---------------------------------------------**

**-Splaashh!-**

The sea collided against rock and sand under the cool breezy sky.

White glittering foam sprayed all over everywhere at the shoreline this fine afternoon. It wasn't a particularly hot afternoon like it usually was in Okinawa island. But instead clouds spread themselves up high along the skyline like a protective ceiling for the little island. Guarding against the sun's squelching heat.

A door flung open.

A worried Mutsumi stepped out of her house.

She held on to her long skirt from the wind's harsh speed as she ran for the beach.

"Mutsumi! What are you doing!"

"Sorry Mother! But Hitari didn't comeback at all and it's already passed launch time!" She said turning around.

Ms. Otohime got a good look at her daughter's face.

Her daughters determined face.

"All right honey! Bring the boy back." She could only say. Nodding and waving.

Mutsumi gave her a smile and ran outwards to the beach.

Looking around for any signs for a blue haired boy.

Ms. Otohime only watches as her frail, weak daughter ran out bare foot towards the beautiful shoreline.

Brave….

Determined…

Alive….

Ms. Otohime finally smiled.

"Having someone to protect can change a woman…."

But in the distance "Ara?" Mutsumi tripped face first unto the sand. "Oof! Ara? Ara?"

Ms. Otohime sweat dropped.

"Ok…maybe it's a slow change."

**---------------------------**

_-Chomp!-_

Motoko sidestepped to the right. Flawlessly dodging a bite from one of Durante's wolves.

Motoko planted her foot on the ground, twirled and _-Slash!-Poof!- _made the wolf disappear into thin air with a swing of a sword.

"Asuna! We're getting close."

Motoko's young apprentice vaulted into the air to avoid a pair of water orbs, twirled into the air, and came down hard, sword first, unto one of the wolves. _-Slash!-Poof!-_

"Yea. The ground is starting to even out. We should be up there very soon."

Two more wolves came at her. One at each side.

Asuna took a breath, summoned a bit of Ki into her weapons, extended both her sheath and sword outward in a crucified manner and-

_-Wham!-Wham!-POOF!-_

With a grunt she smacked both wolves dead center on their foreheads.

"Lets get moving." Motoko said, grabbing one gnarling wolf by the neck and kicking it at its exposed gut.

The wolf winced in pain for only a split second.

Motoko followed her attack up by sending it sailing into the air.

_-Fwooooosh!-Smack!-Poof!-_

Asuna smacked the flying wolf into thin air with the sheath of her sword.

"Gotcha. Lead the way Sensei."

The two of them continued their ascension up the mountain forest.

Fighting through the horde of wolves that await them.

But they didn't notice two small shadows that followed them.

Safely running up the mountain in the wake of Motoko's and Asuna's destructive path.

**--------------------------------------- **

Durante stepped out of the river.

His small half naked body soaking wet from a merry swim in the river's current.

The river was of course in a middle of a clearing where the trees were a great deal apart from both sides of the river. Leaving only several yards of tall grass to separate the river itself from the edge of the lush forest. Durante looked back at the river. The river's current wasn't very rough where he was standing but a couple yards down stream it was another story. Because of the rocks and the incline downstream, the current started to get rough before dumping itself into the barely visible waterfall a good distance away.

He sighs as he shuffles through the tall grass. Getting closer to his shirt hanging from a tree branch. The tree wasn't too far off from where Keitaro was sleeping peacefully. Even after a good thirty minutes of being captured Keitaro was still somehow asleep.

Durante looked at him closely.

"No matter how you look at it. He does look like father material."

Durante snickered to himself, cracked his stiff neck and was now looking at his own body.

Scars…

Scars littered his small body…or shall he say Hitari's small body in every place imaginable. Several of them around the chest area while some extended over his shoulder and through his back and sides.

"When all of this is over Hitari." Durante said with a pause. "Your scars will be visible from now on. I won't be able to hide them with my powers anymore."

"_Scars!"_

"Oh yea….that's right you don't remember do you."

"_Remember what?"_

"Never mind Hitari." Durante stared up at the beaming sun. "…Never mind."

Quietly Durante released his gaze at the sun.

He cracked his neck once more, concentrated, and closed his eyes to only reopen them a few seconds later.

He looked down at his body. A perfectly dry body, void of any scars or imperfection.

"You will find out when the time is right Hitari. Its just that right now…isn't the best time…"

"_Whatever you say Durante…"_

With that finally said Durante nimbly put on his shirt and socks on. He felt the warm embrace of the sun as he tied the pair of shoes Mutsumi had given them not too long ago. But by remembering those shoes he remembered last night. The time when he was inside Hitari. Observing the long walks and shopping sprees the both of them were doing in the little island not too far from here. And he weirdly felt happy.

Hitari noticed from inside.

"_Why are you in the good mood all of a sudden?"_

Durante snapped back into reality. "No-nothing."

"_You were thinking about Mutsumi-chan weren't you?"_

"Ho-how did you know that?"

"_I'm inside you…remember? I can feel some of your thoughts but not all of them."_

"Oh yea...Haha I forgot about that little fact."

"_Ok something is going on with you today Durante. It's suppose to be you who knows everything, not me."_

"It's nothing…its just that I know your going to be with safe hands when I leave."

"_What!"_

"I said it's nothing. And anyways we have a guest."

"_?" _If Hitari could scratch his head he would have done so by now.

Then he too sensed a presence next to them.

The both of them jerk their heads to their left to only find a young teenager girl stare down at them. The girl bore long black hair that lingers down to her upper back and shoulder but was combed differently in either side of her head. The right side of her head was combed forward a bit so as several bangs of her hair covers her forehead while the left side and some of the right was combed entirely back to form a small pony tail that sprouts outwards at the side of her head. A little bit to the left. Her attire is a rather convenient outfit that accommodated for the summer heat today, which happens to be a short sleeved shirt that snuggly fit her body, short blue jeans, hiking boots and a rather large straw hat that shadows her entire upper face. Making it harder to identify her.

But the most noticeable aspect of this girl was the single sheathed Katana gripped in her right hand.

A Shinmei Ryuu Katana.

"Hello Durante…or shall I say water bending spirit Durante Atlantaga."

Durante smirked at the young girl. "Hello there miss…?"

"Setsuna….My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki. Glad to meet you."

"Wow…. Setsuna-chan. You've grown."

Hitari simpered inside.

"_Why am I the only one that has no clue on what's going on!"_

"I've heard a lot about you Durante."

"From your mother I bet."

"Of course. At first I thought the stories were just some sort of fairy tale. A myth. But knowing my mother and the Shinmei Ryuu, it prolly wasn't a myth. It was then confirmed when I saw both the Natsuki girls and now you."

"So you know Tenshi's girls huh?"

Setsuna nodded.

She turned her head to look at Keitaro.

"I know them because that man enrolled them to my school."

"Yea. Urashima-san seems to be taking good care of those girls. Sometimes all I here out of Asuna's mouth is him during one of our many training sections in my martial arts club."

"Figures a gentle fool would become an outstanding father huh?"

"He isn't quite a fool. Well at least that's what I heard from Asuna-chan. Sure she admits he is kinda perverted but Asuna says it's all accidental. He doesn't mean any of it and has a really good heart. That's why she was quick to be his adopted daughter."

"But it is quite ironic. Isn't it?"

"?"

"The family Asuna and Sakura were adopted in."

Setsuna was confused. Her straw hat tilted to the right a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Durante smirked. "Oops. It seems Tsuruko didn't inform you about everything."

"What?"

"Never mind that. Just leave now. It seems they are coming."

"Not yet I have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why won't you let them pass the initiation now? Isn't Asuna-chan good enough?"

"She is good enough but like I said to her, power and techniques are not what I am looking for. She needs to have a goal in mind. She has to have resolve in her mind. She mustn't waver at all during times of crisis. Right now she still has fear and I know all about her fears. By kidnapping Keitaro over here, I might be able to bring out those fears and make her over come them. Hopefully all this will be enough to prepare her for the life that awaits her and her new 'family'."

"I see."

"But Asuna isn't the only one I am testing."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "No…"

"Yes actually…Sakura needs to show me her stuff too. Even though her powers don't awaken until they have a spirit like me with them. I have to see her show resolve and courage. If she can show me that even though she doesn't know anything about fighting. I'll gladly pass the both of them."

"….." Setsuna was silent. Deep in thought.

"If your thinking about helping them now then forget about it. You know the rules. Only one Shinmei Ryuu clan member allowed in the initiation. Your mother should have told you that."

Setsuna looked up. "Who's helping them!"

"Why it's your lovely Aunt, Motoko Aoyama who is helping them. Both of you have grown so much since the last time I saw you girls. Now please scoot along. They are coming closer and I have to prepare."

Setsuna frowned at Durante, bowed respectively, and jumped up high.

Disappearing into the tree branches above.

Durante stretched. "Well that was interesting."

Keitaro lightly moaned in his sleep near by.

Durante looked down at the man and smiled.

"Seems like he is about to wake up. Everything is coming together….."

A strong wind blew in all of a sudden.

Kicking the boy's blue hair playfully up and down.

"………Right Tenshi?"

**-------------------------------**

"Aaaauuu! We finally have a break!" Shinobu joyfully said.

But she wasn't the only one happy as Naru, Mitsune, Su and Makie all sat at the same table with her. All of them relaxing their worn out bodies froma morning of serving and cooking sprees. Lunch time was over and all the patrons had left to go out and enjoy the sun. Giving them the break they all deserved.

"Haruka-san is so mean. She expects only five people working in this restaurant. We could barely cook and serve everything! We're just lucky Makie-chan could cook as good as Shinobu-chan."

"Makie! Makie! Makie! She's the class president and also the hero of the day today!" Su shouted almost falling back from her chair.

Shinobu smiled.

Makie blushed. "Thank you guys but let Naru cook next time. She wanted to."

Naru glared at Mitsune. "Yea Mitsune! I would rather be in the kitchen then out there with those damn perverts."

Mitsune rolled her eyes. "Please Naru. I was just looking out for the customers."

"What do you mean you were looking out for the customers? I was punched I think four of those perverts today."

"Naru was practically choking one of them also!"

"Hehehe, he turned all pretty blue."

"Pfft, Trust me. Its better for them to get punched in the face."

"What do you mean by that Mitsune."

"Come on Naru, I've tasted your food before and…bleh."

Naru fumed. "My food doesn't taste that bad!"

"I remember the time you prepared food for one of our friend's cat. All you had to do was take the food out of the can and its ready to be served. But no, the cat completely freakes out and ran halfway down the flight of stairs in the apartment."

"What? I thought some salt would add some flavor for the cat."

Shinobu and Makie couldn't help but snicker.

Suu fell off of her chair laughing like crazy.

"Hahahahaha Naru, the cook from hell!"

To tired to do anything else Naru sighs in defeat and pouted.

Your so mean Mitsune." She said. Watching Suu roll on the floor laughing.

Mitsune chuckles and winks. "Hey. What's best friends for."

"To tell about other hilarious stories about their best friends. Preferably Naru."

"Hehe, All right."

"Eh! No!"

"Keep going Mitsune!"

"One time when she was ten we had a sleep over and…"

"Auugh! No! Stop it! Waaahh!"

"Hahahaa. Wait! Suu stop eating Tama-chan and spit her out!"

"Nyuuu!"

"Butfff shesh so dewecious!"

Off in the shadows somewhere.

Haruka leaned on one of the walls in the kitchen.

"Good work girls."

And was smiling as the girls continued their fun chaos.

**------------------------------------------ **

Asuna and Motoko ran out of the forest.

They were only met with tall swaying grass that reached up to their shin.

They took a good look around and found themselves in a clearing.

A river running down the middle of it.

A clapping noise.

They jerked their heads forward to the source of the clapping.

"Well well, you girls actually made it."

"Durante! Where's Papa!"

"My my someone's anxious today, glad to see your up for the first trail."

Motoko revealed her sword threateningly. "Enough of your games Durante! Where is Keitaro?"

"Why sleeping all the way over there." The two girls squint their eyes to block out the sun where the boy was pointing, and it reveals Keitaro peacefully sleeping besides a tree all the way across the river and at the other end of the clearing. Not a scratch on him. "As you can see I didn't hurt him. I wouldn't go that low you know."

"You better have now not." Asuna said with her sword trained at Durante.

"Hehe, but wait, where are the other two girls?"

"They don't need to be here. It's only us two and we are good enough for you."

"How disappointing, and here I was anticipating Sakura's lovely little face."

Asuna frowned. "You have no right to say that about my sister."

"Oh really…come and say it to my face."

"Gladly."

Asuna dropped her sheath, and gripped her sword with two hands.

Asuna glanced at the Motoko.

Motoko glanced back at Asuna.

They both nod in agreement.

And they dash forward, swords raised right at Durante.

Their two bodies literally cut through the field of tall grass right at the boy.

Durante grins. "Lets play."

He summoned a pair of water orbs out of now where and launches them at the incoming girls.

_-Fwoooosh!- Clang!-Fwoooosh!-_

Motoko and Asuna deflected both shots back at him.

Durante sidestepped, dodging his own attacks.

The two girls were already at him.

"Haa!"- "Haa!"

They brought down their swords at Durante.

_-Clang-Clang!-Sploosh!-_

Something blocked their attacks.

The palm of Durante's hand.

Durante had his two small arms outstretched, palms facing out to meet the two swords head on. Only a patch of water acting as a shield hovers in between his delicate skin and the two metal blades.

"What!" Motoko and Asuna said with gritting teeth. Trying to over power Durante's defenses.

"You girls are really after my head."

"Ngggh!"

"Well water orbs are getting old on you two really quickly. How about a new trick."

_-Fwoooosh!-_

Their eyes widen due to a torrent of water appearing out of nowhere. It twirled around the boys leg. It travels up his body, turns a darker shade of blue and separates, now traveling around both his small arms before-

**-Splooosh!-**

"Aaaah!"

"Kyaaa!"

Asuna and Motoko were forced back harshly by a splash of water.

They land a couple of feet back in a painful roll.

"Nggh. What the hell was that."

"I don't know but that was a lot more powerful then those water orbs."

_-Fwoosh!-_

Water inthe form of a moon crescent came screaming at them.

They gasped and ducked out of the way.

_-Fwoooosh- **Sliicce!**-_

A random tree fell down behind them. Sliced at the trunk as if cut down by a lumber jack.

"What the…!"

They looked back at Durante.

He was standing looking at them with serious eyes.

"Surprised girls? I haven't shown you my full power yet but I think this will do. Watch out though, these water projectiles are as sharp as any blade thanks to the Ki I added to them."

Another wave of water twirled up his feet and body. It split, travels around his two arms, and with a swift jab at air like a boxer in training, Durante launched two projectiles at the two.

The blue crescents came at them.

Asuna desperately rolled out of the way. Motoko did the same.

_-Fwoosh!-_

The grass got ridiculously shorter as the crescent shape projectile literally sliced through the grass in front of their eyes.

Asuna ended her roll in a pant, gripped her sword and charged at him with tenacity.

"Aaahh!"

Durante noticed her charge.

Water whirled around his own leg.

And a low crescent projectile was sent at her via a swift kick launch.

_-Swiish!-_

Asuna jumped high to avoid it.

She came down at Durante, sword trained.

Durante thought ahead, and already sent another water crescent attack at her airborne body.

She quickly tried to block with the full length of her sword.

_-Clang!-_

Her body went backwards. Causing her to retreat.

Meanwhile Motoko was already charging at Durante's blind side.

Yet Durante wasn't surprised.

Motoko took advantage of Durante's exposed side and prepares Ki into her sword.

A pulse of blue Ki flashed in her sword.

She clenched her teeth.

"**Zan-Gan-Ken!"**

A shield of water compressed themselves over Durante's body.

**-Clang!-Fwoooosh!-**

Her Ki attack dispersed in every direction.

No damage.

"Wh-what!"

Durante didn't even wait and summoned a water orb in the palm of his hand.

Motoko gasped in realization and starts to retreat.

Too late

_-Wham!-Splurge!-_

The orb impacted her stomach head on.

She was sent flying right back at Asuna.

Asuna flinched.

"Kiyaa!"

"Waah!"

The two of them went sprawling onto the grassy plain, groaning.

"Motoko, I think we have our hands full. Not him."

"I think your right."

"Hahaha, all right enough of this. I'd like for you girls to meet a friend of mine."

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

Durante took a step backward tilting his head up. He stared up at the sky and inhaled.

The tall grass around him seemingly swayed with his breath.

He concentrated his aura and started to manifest it right in front of their eyes. His aura was so full of Ki and water that it literally took the form of a mist which develops around the boy's body. Swirling like a whirlpool that could grasp you with its watery hands and suck you into oblivion. His eyes began to glow in a solid blue color as his power manifests itself more and more around his body. The girls could only slowly stand up, their knees shaking, and minds in disbelief.

"Hi-his power. I can feel his aura and…its… Frightening."

"Wha-what is he?"

Durante looked back at the girls with glowing blue eyes.

"You've met him before I believe. And he would love to meet you two adorable girls once again. Let me introduce you to my rather big friend! Come! I summon you!"

**-FWOOSH!-**

With a huge splash, something flew out of the river's surface.

It soared into the sky with authority, leaving a trail of water.

Durante smiles as if he already won.

The girls gasp, tilting their heads up to only see a huge dark figure coming down.

And it did.

_**SMASH!**_

The earth shook with its new found presence.

The river's current came to a halt for a mere second.

Asuna and Motoko lost their balance.

"Woah!"

"What the!"

The gargantuan figure dramatically landed besides Durante. Actually leaving a slight crater beneath its padded feet. The distant trees shook as if they too experience fear. The figure rose, and soon it stood up straight for it to glare at the girls with two white slit eyes.

And when they saw those white slit eyes.

"Nn-n-no…" Motoko took a step back.

They remembered.

"It..can't be…N-no!" Asuna shook.

There stood in front of them was their worst fear.

Their past.

A huge turtle like monster stood menacingly besides the water spirit. Equipped with two mighty arms, a huge reinforced shell, one razor sharp beak, huge feet, claws that could slice through anything, and a height that seem to tower over everyone else around it.

"Remember now?" Durante said looking up at the monster. "I'll make you remember. Get em."

The turtle chuckled, arced its back and screamed with all its might.

Practically freezing Asuna and Motoko in place.

"_**NGAAAUUUUU!" **_

STOMP--STOMP!- And it stormed at their positions with heavy feet.

_-Ch-ching!-_

The thing revealed its sharp claws at them and took a swipe at their frozen bodies.

"Motoko! Asuna! Watch out!"

_-Tackle!-_

Something came from the side, tackling Asuna and Motoko into the ground.

_-Fwiish!-_

The turtle monster sliced only air and stumbled forward surprised.

Asuna and Motoko looked at their tackler.

It was Sakura.

"Sa-sakura! What are you doing here!"

"Never mind that! Get a hold of yourself both of you!"

"Bu-but its-its-its-its" Motoko and Asuna both said hysterically.

Their faces etched with fear and horror.

Sakura bit her lip. And raised a hand.

_-Slap!-Slap!-_

"Snap out of it you guys or you'll get killed!"

Asuna and Motoko had their heads turned slightly to the side. Phased and cheeks red.

**-Stomp!-Stomp!-**

The monster hovered above them.

Sakura looked up slowly up and simpered. "Nyyuu…."

The water monster seemed to smile.

It brought a bone crushing foot down upon them.

They all flinched.

_-Bam!-Bam!-Bam!--_**Ping!-Ping!-**

Gun shots pelt the monster in the face and upper body. Forcing it to cover itself.

It took a step back away from the girls.

Sara came running out of the forest.

Dual handguns in her grasps and trained at the monster.

She unleashed another round of hot lead.

_-Bam!-Bam!-_

"Sakura-chan! Their too scared! I'll hold this stupid monster off for you. Now go and save the dork!"

Sakura gazed down at her sister and friend.

They were still frozen, phased from her slap.

Nervous and silent.

Sakura bit her lip.

She had no choice so she gathered all her courage and bolts for the river.

Leaving Motoko and Asuna behind.

A clear goal in mind.

Saving Keitaro.

**-------------------------------**

Sara noticed Sakura bolt for the river. About to pass the huge monster who was a bit preoccupied against her hail of bullets.

"All right, I just have to keep blasting the Turtle and she's home free."

_-Bam!-Bam!-Click--Click--_

Immediately Her guns went cold.

So did her face.

"Crud…"

**--------------------------------**

_-Ping!-ping!-_

The water monster backed up from Sara's fire.

Trying its best defending against the bullets.

"……………"

Until Sara ran out of ammunition.

It lowered its arms and took notice of Sakura coming at it.

Sakura slid to a stop right in front of it. Surprised.

"Um…..hi?"

With grinning teeth it took out its claws.

Sakura fearfully took a step back. Staring at the claws that was about to slice her up into bloody confetti.

"**_Ngaaauuuu!" _**

And with a shriek, it lunged at her with the swipe of its claws.

"Kiyaaa!"

Two figures came blurring from each side.

_-Cl-Clang!- _

Two swords met the monster's claw attack.

"Mo-Motoko? As-Asuna!"

Motoko and Asuna stood side by side, their swords in a crisscross fashion with each other. Together they effortlessly blocked the monster's fierce attack. Their faces not full of fear, but full of determination.

"You broke my promise Sakura. I told you not to come here and yet you still did."

"Bu-but."

Motoko cut her off. "But we're glad you did."

Asuna grinned.

"Because you got us back on track and on focus."

"I'll forget my fear of turtles just this once Sakura-chan. If you get Keitaro for us…"

Asuna nodded. "Get Papa Sakura. We'll hold back this thing for you"

Sakura beamed. "All right."

And she happily darted back on course.

"Now where were we again?"

"Kicking some turtle ass."

'Right….I get dibs on its legs."

**------------------------**

At the sidelines near the river Durante was over seeing the fight.

"Didn't expect Sara and Sakura to show up. And Sara knows how to use a gun. So many surprises."

He noticed Sakura bolt towards him.

"Well well, look who's trying to save their Papa."

Durante was about to walk up to Sakura when-

"Get out of my way!"

**-Whap!-**

"Auuughh!"

Durante went down on the ground. Holding his male jewels.

And Sakura zipped past by, heading towards the river.

After a full second Durante stood back up. As if nothing happened.

He grinned. "Courage and a goal in mind…Sakura Urashima…if you face your final fear and swim to your goal…you pass." He looked back Asuna and Motoko. "Asuna Urashima….face your fear…beat it…and you will indeed pass."

**---------------------------------**

Sakura reached the river.

She gazed down at the rivers surface and analyzed the current.

By just looking at the current and its deep shade of blue she could tell that the river was indeed quite deep and very rough.

She could remember what happened last time.

The fishing trip…

The storm…

The rough sea currents pulling her, tearing her, ripping her apart in the depth of the ocean.

A shiver crawled up her spine causing her to step back.

Yet she somehow found her self looking across the river.

Staring at a familiar face.

A familiar face she was here to save. Her Papa. Keitaro.

And suddenly all her bad memories were washed away by its own current.

And all she could remember was a couple of weeks ago, specifically at a certain lake.

In a specific trip...

With a specific person...

"Just…think about floating and I'll be fine."

She took a deep breath and dove into the river.

Swimming towards her father.

Braving the river's subtle current.

Her pendant dangling round her neck as she thought about only two things.

Floating…

And Keitaro…

**-----------------------------**

"_**Ngauuuuu!"**_

The Turtle monster was forced back.

"You scared Sensei?"

"No. But lets get this over with."

"I hear ya."

"_**Ngauuuuuuuuu!"**_

The beast flexed its muscles and charged at the two girls.

_--Chi-iing!-- _

It aimed its claw attack right at their heads.

_-Cl-clang!-_

Motoko stepped up and blocked the attack with her sword.

They struggled against one another.

"Haaa!"

Asuna used Motoko's shoulder as a stepping stool and vaulted into the air.

"_**Ngaau!"**_

Asuna raised her sword and -Slaaaahh!-

Came down on the monster's chest with a mighty slash.

Cre-eeak- A small crack formed in its think armor.

Without loosing any momentum. Asuna landed, twisted forward and lunged at the dazed monster.

_-Sl-Sl-Sl-Sl-Sl-Sl-Sl-SLASH!-_

"_**Ngauuuu!"**_

The monster was forced back from the slashes.

Cre-eak!- the cracked opened a bit.

Asuna didn't stop, and soon she was joined by Motoko.

Side by side they relentlessly sliced at their fear with their swords.

_-SL-SL-SL-SL-SL-SLASH!-_

_-SL-SL-SL-SL-SL-SLASH!-_

"Sara!" Motoko and Asuna yelled as the two of them vaulted off the monsters armored chest and into the air. "Aim for the chest!"

Sara came running in. "Gotcha!" she aimed her two reloaded handguns and fired away.

BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!-

"**_Ngauuuu!" _**It screamed as a hail of bullets pelted its chest, dazing it.

Creeaakk- The crack widened.

_-Click-Click-_

"I'm out, take it from here."

"We're on it."

In perfect synchronization they landed from their vault side by side.

They planted their feet firmly to the ground.

Backs against each other and the both of them facing the monster.

They twirled out their swords against each other in a cool mirror like pose.

They narrowed their eyes and started to focus...focus...focus...focus Ki into their swords.

The monster was still dazed unaware of its demise.

Ki now completely encased their swords. Asuna's sword now red. Motoko's sword now white.

They took a breath and shouted in unison.

"**Shinmei Ryuu Secret Arts-"**

They both lunged at it for the final time.

"**Master and Apprentice Succession technique. Double!-"**

They raised their intertwined swords.

"**Zan-Gan!-"**

Red and white pulsed together.

"**KEN!"**

And with their final battle cry they flung their swords down in a heavy slash.

All their gathered energy unleashed themselves from within their swords in a whirling vortex of white and red.

**-SLASH!-**

The earth parted like a knife to butter in a trail that ran towards the Monster's body.

The monster shook out of its daze to only see a mix of red and white before the vortex smashed into its weaken, cracked body. The monster didn't even scream as it was literally being torn apart by Asuna and Motoko's combined powers of their blades. Shell by shell. The monster convulsed, jerked, and had its mouth open from surprise. Motoko and the others smiled for victory was at hand.

**-RIIIIIPP!-- **

The vortex successfully tore through the monsters entire armor plated body before -POOF!- it disappeared into oblivion.

"Yes we did it!"

FWOOOSH!- But the sound of their attack kept thundering around them.

'W-wah! No!"

Their faces of victory soon faded as their combined attack still had steam in it and kept going.

And it seemed to have found a new target.

"No! Its crossing the river, right at Keitaro and Sakura."

"Sakura! RUN!"

The vortex had already reached the water.

**--------------------  
****  
**Earlier on Sakura had successfully reached the other side of the river.

She was cold, tired, and relieved.

She ran through the clearing of tall grass and reached the edge of the forest where Keitaro slept.

"Papa!" She shook his shoulders. "Papa! Wake up!"

"Wa-wah!" Keitaro leaned forward a bit. "Whats going on? Sa-sakura is that you?"

Her face lit up. "Papa!" She leaned forward and embraced him with a hug.

Keitaro was forced back first into the tree he was sleeping on.

_-Wham-_

"Auugh. Haha, next time you hug me, do it a little lighter next time." He said wincing.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry Papa. But lets get out of here."

"All right."

A yell from the distance interrupted them.

"Sakura! Run!"

They looked at their way and instantly went deadpanned.

A whirling vortex of red and white came at them. It reached the river and did what moses did. Parted the river.

"Crap, we have to leave now." Keitaro said about to get up but "Auugh," He collapsed back onto the grassy floor.

"Papa! Whats wrong?"

"M-my back!"

"Your back?"

A boy's voice. "He is still injured from my chop and it seems when he hit his back onto the tree it aggravated it more."

"Du-durante!" Sakura yelped.

The blue aired boy didn't look at the two of them instead stepped in front of them.

Right in front of the incoming attack which had already crossed the river.

"Master, I'll deal with this, you just sit there and tend to your Papa."

"Did you just call me master?"

Durante nodded. "I acknowledge both you and Asuna as my masters now. You two have past my test andI wouldn't want my master's pretty face to be hurt now would I?" The vortex came ever so closer. Almost half way there. So Durante threw a piece of paper at Sakura.

She caught it andunfolded it open.

"Hurry and read that with Keitaro!"

Keitaro and Sakura didn't waste any time.

"**I call upon the ancient powers of the elementals."**

Hitari/Durante's body jerked from a burst of blue. His whole body now wrapped around a layer of blue light.

"**Grant me access to the depths of the deepest ocean, the raging currents of the mightiest river, and the tumbling waves of the largest sea."**

Hitari/Durante's eyes and mouth shot out a pillar of blue light.

"**I summon Durante. Come forth and be the element of water."**

And so red and white converged with blue.

**---------------------**

Quiet...

Sunny...

Emptiness...

An small island stood in the middle of a calm eternal sea. A single palm tree decorating the island.

Hitari stood near the shoreline.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Your in a place in between reality and fantasy Hitari."

Hitari jumped. "Du-durante!"

There leaning on the single palm tree was Durante. Except he wasn't in Hitari's body no more but in an older more teenager like body. He had a darker shade of blue hair on top of his head and his one eye was tightly closed. A scar running through the middle of his eye lid and extended down and up his face.

"Yes its me, and I've come here to say farewell."

"Farewell! This soon?"

"Yes Hitari. You and I knew this time would come."

"I know...but will I at least remember you?"

Durante shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. You will have no memory of me what so ever. "

"Bu-but that not fair!"

"Life isn't fair boy."

"I dun care! The only reason why i wasn't breaking down before was because of you! You were the only one that kept me company when i was lost! I didn't know what to do. I didn't know any family! I just had you! Now you expect me to live my life with out any memory. With out anyone to be with!"

"That isn't true Hitari."

"..."

"You still have Mutsumi."

Hitari looked at him. Wide eyed.

"Hitari...I'm sorry for leaving you, but it has to be done."

"Wait!"

But the teenage boy was gone and replacing him was a wolf.

A wolf with blue fur. Spiky blue fur. And a scar through one of its eyes.

"Live Hitari...you don't need to see anymore of my killings and violence...not any more."

"Durante! No! Wait!"

"Good bye Hitari."

The sun turned into darkness as the whole sea turned pitch black.

So did Hitari.

**----------------------------**

_**-PHLOOM!-**_

A blue beam surged out of the boy's body. Only to meet with a swirling vortex of red and white.

The beam intensified and completely pierced through the vortex, making it disappear. Disbanding the immediate threat before it continued to fly upwards and disappear under a veil of clouds.

"Ngggh..."

Hitari's body turned back to normal and was about to slump to the ground.

_-Catch-_

Motoko and Asuna gently caught the boy in their arms.

"Is he ok?"

"Yea he just passed out."

"Sara go check on Keitaro and Sakura-chan."

Sara jumped off of Motoko's back and ran towards Sakura and Keitaro.

"Keitaro! Sakura! Are you two...o...k?"

"Zzzzz"

"Zzzzz"

Sakura and Keitaro were fast asleep.

Sakura gently leaning on Keitaro's chest with a card in her hand.

A card with a picture of a blue wolf. With a scar over one of its eyes.

**----End of Chapter 37----**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Back in the Hinata-sou.

Where five scrolls used to lay inside the chest. Weren't there.

Instead of scrolls hidden inside a chest, there were five different colored orbs hovering around Keitaro's room.

_-Ziiiiiip!-_

And in one swoop they all left through the open window and shot out into the sky.


	38. A New Light

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 38  
_A New Light

**--------------------------------------**

"They're both ok." Asuna replied as she lifted her hand from Keitaro's forehead. "They just need sleep."

The whole ordeal had finally come to an end, and the outcome was an injured Keitaro sleeping on a tree with Sakura in his embrace. It could have been worse but thankfully it was a 'happy ending'. Asuna spent the next couple minutes checking their bodies for any other injuries but could only find Keitaro's injured back which would likely leave after a nice rest.

"Thats nice to here. "Motoko said relieved. "But why are they sleeping?"

"They must be tired. They just experienced a lot today."

"Hehe, lazy bums," Sara playfully said.

Asuna glared at the young girl. "And how about you Sara. Both you and Sakura are still not off the hook for coming here."

"But we saved your butts out there. Come on!"

"That still doesn't--"

Motoko's hand cut her off of speaking. "It doesn't matter Asuna-chan. The important thing is that everyone is safe. Lets give them some time to sleep so as they can recover. Its been a hard day for them. A hard day for all of us."

Asuna and Sara nodded their heads. Obediently following the only conscious adult around. Even if she is only seventeen.

"..."

"We still saved your butts."

**-Donk-** "Shut up Sara."

"Oowww! Will you and Sakura stop hitting me on the head"

"We'll stop if you stop being such a bother."

"Hmpf."

"Hehe. Moving on...Next in order is to find out what to do with the boy."

The three of them turned around.

They all blinked. The boy's body was gone.

"Whe-where did he go?"

"I swear he was here a minute ago."

"Me too"

They looked around.

"Maybe he fled."

"No he was unconscious. Anyway if he did wake up we should've heard him get away. But even I didn't sense nor hear anything."

A groaning noise.

They looked back at Keitaro who was now waking up.

"Oye, Keitaro. You ok?"

Keitaro stretched out his neck. "Yea, just a little dizzy and shaken up but other then that, I'll be fine."

"That's nice to hear."

"Yea Keitaro. We were worried for a bit."

"Hehe, Sorry, but what about Sakura?"

"See for yourself. She's sleeping on your chest."

"Oh?"

"She is fine, but she seems a lot more exhausted then you. I don't know the reason why."

"Oye, Sakura?" Keitaro worriedly placed his hand over Sakura's forehead. "You awake?"

Only cute light snoring responded back.

"Hehe, guess not."

Motoko watched Keitaro's fatherly nature kick in.

"She doesn't seem to have a fever. But I guess we can let her rest some more."

"That fine." Keitaro said as he slowly but surely stood up with the small tired girl in his arms and close to his chest. "We better get back to the camp and pack up. We're going back to the beach."

"Agreed."

"All right Papa."

"Sara..."

Sara looked at Keitaro. "Yea, wadya need?"

"What are those?"

Sara looked at him curiously. "Whats what?"

"Those!" Motoko said, pointing at her hands.

Her pistols.

"Oh these...hehehe nothing!"

"Sara..."

"Nothing! Seriously! Papa gave me these for protection and I decided to get them to defend you guys..."

Keitaro glared at her. But soon his complexion softened up to a warm smile. Even though he doesn't like to see one of his daughters holding on to a deadly weapon, this was Sara he was looking at. Those guns are something that Seta gave her and it wouldn't be right to take it away from her. If Seta trusted her with it...

_I should too..._

"Well, all right. But other then when the situation calls for them, I don't want to see you have them in your hands."

"Sure." Sara whimpered, putting them back into a holster around her waist.

"Now thats over with, lets go back to camp and—eh? Sakura! Your awake?"

Sakura squirmed in Keitaro's arms, smiling. Enjoying herself in her father's warm grasp.

"I've been awake. I just didn't want you too put me down."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Keitaro chuckled. "Hehe, all right. Lets get back to camp." Keitaro started walking down the trail back to camp. The young girls following his lead.

Yet Motoko found herself staring at Keitaro's smiling face. She didn't know why but him smiling to his daughters was...a smile she had never seen before. She wondered how she never noticed it before during the whole month the twins were at the Hinata-sou. It was different. It was more handsome and genuine. It made her feelings jump for him more.

It made her lose face.

"Motoko?"

She kept staring.

"Motoko? Are you alright."

Keitaro waved a hand in front of her.

She jumped. "Y-yes!"

"You dozed off for a second there. Are you coming with us?"

"O-of course Keitaro. I'll be right there. You go ahead."

Keitaro shrugged. "Ok. Just don't take too long. There's and old fashioned and quite small restaurant just across the street where I parked the van. We're having dinner there after we pack up the campsite."

Motoko nodded. "All right."

"Papa! Could we eat there first before we pack up!"

"But Sakura! Then we would have to go all the way back up and pack up."

"Yea, but with full stomachs. Pleaaaasseee Papa!"

Asuna smirked.

Sara joined in. "Pleeaaaasseee Keitaro!"

"Auugh, fine. Oye Motoko never mind, just go down the mountain and join us at the restaurant. We'll have dinner immediately."

Motoko nodded and smiled at the family as Keitaro's back disappeared farther downhill, passing tree after tree with his daughters surrounding him. And soon the dense forest faded their backs from her sight, and drowned out their voices, leaving her alone.

Thats what she wanted.

And when she was alone.

Last night played back in her head.

**-----------------------------------**

_Motoko only smiled, and picked Keitaro up._

_Using her body strength she lifted Keitaro onto her back. His arms slugged over her shoulders. And his legs wrapped around her waist._

_'Jeez, why does he have to shorter than me…'_

_Motoko just smiled with a blush._

_'Keitaro…I came to the Hinata-sou to train and become better in swordsmanship than my sister. Now, these feelings for you are just getting in the way. Not challenging you at first is proof of that…But now I have a solution. We are just going to be friends for now Keitaro. I train…I bash your head when you do perverted things...and you take care of your two girls…And when I exceed my sister in swordsman ship skills someday…then that is when I will put my feelings first…I'll have the courage to ask you out then…'_

_Motoko chuckled to no one as she continued her walk back to their hotel_

**--------------------------------**

Motoko looked up at the blue sky, sheathing her sword. _"Whats wrong with me..."_ She thought to herself closing her two eyes. _"I know that I promised myself that I would wait till I had accomplished my goal before going after you Keitaro...that me and Keitaro would only be friends for now...But thats my mind...my heart is saying something else..." _Motoko opened her eyes and looked forward. "_No I will get stronger soon, I will beat my sister and I will get a hold of myself from now on..."_

She took a step forward but something on the ground caught her attention.

A blue card.

She reached down and picked the card up. The card had blue for a background while the foreground had a blue wolf on it. It was quite similar to the wolves they had fought earlier but this one had a more built structure then the ones she fought along side Asuna. No...this one had a bigger body, spiky blue fur, and the most notable feature was the scar over its left eye. Motoko observed it more and noticed the weird text surrounding it in a circle fashion. She couldn't read it but it felt familiar to her.

She shrugged it off and pocketed the item.

Then continued her walk back to the campsite, joining the others.

"..."

A few minutes past.

Motoko was a good distance away from the river and the clearing.

"..."

_-Plant!- _

A cloaked figure dropped from the trees.

A huge old fashioned straw hat shielded her eyes from the hot afternoon sun as she eyed the trail Motoko just took.

Setsuna whipped a cell phone from under her cloak.

She dialed.

"...Mother...yes...Mhmm...It has begun...what shall I do now...Go home? As you wish Mother."

She hung up and looked at her aunt's distant back for the last time.

"..."

A random wind blew in from the east with dead leaves in its wake.

No one was there to feel it...

She was gone...

**----------------------------**

The restaurant door swung open and three cute, young, blond girls came running inside instantly, taking a seat at the nearest available table. Sara, Asuna, and Sakura scrunched up together and left the other side for the Motoko and Keitaro.

A red headed waitress came strolling up to them. A notebook in hand.

"Well, well, what do we have here. A bunch of cute hungry girls!"

"Yup! We're starving." Sara said reading the restaurant's menu.

"Papa took us out to a camping trip and now we want lunch."

Asuna kept silent as she studied the menu carefully.

The waitress smiled. "Speaking of your Papa. Where is he?"

"Sorry for being a little late."

"Eeeep!" The waitress jolted, and fumbled the note pad in her hands. She turned around to meet Keitaro smiling at her. Along with Motoko by his side who was now seated in the table across from the girls.

"Oh, Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you." He said kindly as he joined his daughter from across the table.

The waitress blushed. "Th-thats okie sir. I just jump thats all. I do that a lot."

Keitaro smiled and soon joined everyone else in looking at the menu.

The waitress took out a pencil. "So what will be your orders?"

Sara and Sakura in unison replied. "Hamburger please!"

The waitress chuckled. "All right, that would be two hamburgers for the two cute girls. How about the other?"

Asuna looked up. "I would just like a cold glass of milk please."

"Oh, is that all? My my what a disciplined child. Having milk for dinner. All right then. A tall glass of milk for the strong girl. Next up, how about the father."

"Hehe, umm... ano, I would just like a bowl of beef ramen please. Thank you."

"A bowl of ramen for the Dad, and next up is the Mother. What would you like?"

Keitaro and the other girls went bug eyed.

"I would like the same as—HEY!" Motoko jolted. Dropping her menu.

"What? You are ...their...Mother...right"

Soon both the waitress and Motoko found themselves feeling a little red around the cheeks.

Both of them embarrassed to the core.

"N-n-no! I'm not their mother! Of course not!"

The Waitress bowed.

"S-s-sorry! I just assumed that you..I mean the five of you look really..I mean..you guys are just like a family."

Motoko looked around to see the others holding back their laughs. Keitaro sat at the seat besides her and three cute ten year old girls sat at the seats across from them happily facing them. Leading to the only conclusion she could think of. They did seem like a family. A happy, five person family going out for dinner. So she blushed even more.

Sara couldn't help her self. "So, _Mother, _What were you going to order?"

Motoko glared at the girl. "Shut...up!"

Sakura joined in on the fun. "Yea Mother. You should eat. It isn't healthy for you just to eat nothing."

"Ggrrrr."

Asuna snickered. "Conserve your energy for that special something tonight."

The waitress turned away blushing again. "Oh my."

Motoko was now frantically waving her hands trying to solve this misunderstanding.

"H-hey! Thats not true! I'm not their mother! Keitaro! Do something."

"Hehehe." His face was hidden behind the menu but his snickering could be heard.

"Auuuugh! I'll just have the beef ramen just like Fath-I mean Keitaro!" Motoko finally said. Digging her face into the menu in order to block her beat red face.

The waitress shuffled nervously away.

"Yo-your food will be ready in a sec."

"Sorry Motoko."

Motoko peeked out to see Keitaro look at her with his trademark cute smile. Apologizing.

She retreated back to her menu. Flushed for the third time. _"THIS ISN"T HELPING! I JUST KEEP BLUSHING!"_

The rest of the dinner was a pain for her. A treat for the others.

**--------------------------**

"..."

Motoko leaned on the seat's armrest as she sat in the passenger seat of Keitaro's van. She sighed to herself. Her vision was a blur as she looked out the window where passing buildings and street lamps appeared and disappeared from her sight. It had been a long afternoon for her. After dinner she was already embarrassed as it was, but when she was helping Keitaro and the girls pack up to go back to the beach they still didn't stop the teasing. Only when they were done packing everything into the van did they stop.

Motoko looked back.

There at the very end of the van slept the three devils-er--angels. They became exhausted after hiking up and down the mountain fetching the camp equipment. So at the end it was expected that they all dumped themselves at the back of the van and leaned on each other. Sleeping peacefully for the ride back too the beach.

Motoko leaned on the armrest again.

"They may look cute and cuddly in the outside, but they are devils in the inside sometimes."

"Motoko, just ignore what happened. They're just kids. They don't know better. Even Asuna who takes things seriously like you has to act like the child she is sometimes."

"I know, I know. But it is hard...Hehe look at me complaining about kids. If this keeps up, I'll start hating kids."

"No you won't Motoko." Keitaro reassured her as he switched lanes on the road. "You will be a good mother someday."

"Kei-Keitaro!"

"Hey I'm just saying. You protected my daughters today. That says a lot about you Motoko. When you have kids, I have no doubts about your ability in raising them. Same goes with Naru, Mitsune and even Shinobu. They might have little problems like Shinobu may be a bit too shy, Naru may be a bit too short tempered, while Mitsune is quite laid back. But when they receive a child of their own. They will come out great in the end. I know this because of how I've seen them take care of Sara, Asuna, and Sakura this past month."

Motoko stared at Keitaro. "_Wow...wait no! Stop falling for him!"_ She quickly looked away. Holding back another set of blushes by changing the topic.

"S-so, could you tell me why you suddenly decided to take them off camping?"

Keitaro ran a hand threw his hair.

"Tell me something. What happened exactly a month ago Motoko?"

The teenager thought for a second.

She gasped.

"Today's the one month anniversary of when you and both Asuna and Sakura met isn't it?"

Keitaro nodded.

He glanced at his rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of his three angels sleeping at the rear. A warm sensation crept up his body as he looked at his children.

"Yes. I just wanted to celebrate and have some alone time with them. But it seems today went horribly wrong. Ah well, you can't have everything you want can you? At least no one got really hurt."

"Keitaro..I was meaning to ask you how you first got to meet them. You just told us that you adopted them after their parents were killed in a car accident. You never go into specifics."

Keitaro stopped the van at a stop light which turned red and sighed.

"Where do I begin...It started when you and Naru punched me out of the Hinata-sou."

Motoko winced.

"Sorry."

"No...no need to say sorry, I'm over it now. In fact I don't care if you guys hit me anymore, I just laugh and shrug it off. Its all thanks to those girls. So back to the story. When you guys launched me into the sky, I was of course mad. At that time I didn't appreciate you guys hitting me when you all jump to conclusions. I felt that I was being treated unfairly, that I wasn't appreciated. Any one would feel like that if they kept getting smashed into the face by a fist or a sword. But I calmed my self down and continued walking back to the Hinata-sou...that is until I met Her."

Keitaro looked at his rear view mirror again.

His gaze landed on Sakura's sleeping body.

"..." Motoko kept listening.

The light turned green and Keitaro sped down the road.

"She was crying in a lonely alleyway just at the outskirts of Hinata Province. She looked so helpless and scared. I had to do something so I got a motel room and took care of her until the rain stopped. There she cried in my arms. She let it all out as she hugged me and I felt...I felt like I was some sort of help to some one. I felt appreciated right there and then when two certain girls didn't appreciate me just a couple of minutes ago."

Motoko looked down.

"Like I said Motoko. I'm over it. I don't think like that anymore. And its all thanks to those girls...Right after we got Asuna from the Foster house and we got settled in the Hinata-sou, you guys stopped hitting me as often. There would be the occasional punch and slash here and there but I knew I deserved them. I didn't get hit every five minutes I did something remotely wrong."

Motoko looked back at Asuna and remembered.

"Thats because we didn't want to hit you when Asuna told us not to. We made a promise with her that we would give you the benefit of the doubt in those types of situations**.--"**

**-------------------------**

_Suddenly Naru's face became very red. "Why...that...little...perverted...child molesting..." Naru said clenching her fist. "Keitaro is in the hot spring...with Asuna-chan and Sakura-chan...that freak!" Naru then started to advance to her helpless victim. But a hand lightly grabbed her shoulder. _

_Naru looked behind to see Motoko shaking her head._

_"No Naru-Sempai, we should not interfere with them." Motoko said to Naru in a stern voice._

_"B...But...Keitaro...the girls...in hot spring...punch...I must...very hard...at pervert..." Naru said stumbling with her words. Also pointing at Keitaro's body out in the spring_

_"Yes I know the feeling...but I made a promise with Asuna-chan in one of our training sessions. That promise was that we do not hurt Keitaro for any reason, until we get an explanation from him first." Motoko said in a persuading voice._

_"But...but...but...but...but...but...but...fine!" she said in a defeated voice._

_"I don't like the idea, but I see the sign on the door that says that they are bathing, and if we just rushed in, the girls might get mad. Anyways, if Asuna-chan is there, then we have nothing to worry about. She is a good martial artist and very disciplined. If she agrees to him bathing with her and Sakura, then it is ok." Motoko said while leaving._

_Naru just stared into space, while leaving with her clothes as well. "I...guess your right..."_

**----------------------------**

"**--**So when we stopped kinda abusing you. I saw a change in you Keitaro. You grew more fatherly and more confident. You started to become more responsible and now we didn't need to worry about the promise. There was no reason to hit you. I mean who would want to hit a hard working single father and Dorm manager?"

Keitaro chuckled. "Haha, I'm flattered."

"You should be..thats the first time I talked to a man like this."

"And thats the second thing Motoko."

"What is?"

"Look at you. Where is the same Motoko I knew who would cut off a man's balls just because he was too near."

"Still here its just that your my...friend Keitaro." She said with strain in her voice. Deep inside her she wanted to say something else...Something else that would express her true thoughts in her heart. But instead of her heart talking, her mind talked for her, and it said...'friend'.

"Hahaha, I became a friend with you Motoko? But I'm a male Motoko. Are you sure?" Keitaro joked.

Right after he said that Motoko's heart acted on its own.

She unbuckled, leaned over to the driver's seat and pecked Keitaro on the cheek.

"Mo-Motoko?"

Her brain kicked back to gear.

The cold metal of Motoko's Katana met Keitaro's neck.

The car swerved to the right a bit.

Keitaro gulped.

"I did that just to prove your a friend to me Keitaro. Don't get me wrong. Your just a friend to me, nothing more." She lied. "Buts thats a good thing...you're the first male friend I have and I respect you. Its all thanks to Asuna and Sakura. Same thing goes to Naru. She tolerates you more and thinks of you as a friend now, maybe even as much as I do. Shinobu turned out to be a lot more out going. Mitsune is still a drunk but loves those girls and Suu still loves to eat..yet she has a fun time with Sakura with those video games."

Motoko inhaled after the speech and retreated her sword back to her scabbard.

"Yea...everything turned out different thanks to those kids..isn't it..." Keitaro's lips curved to a warm smile.

Motoko smiled with him. "As if they were...they were..."

"A new light..." Keitaro finished for her. "Some kind of new light for the Hinata-sou..."

"Interesting choice of words Keitaro...Interesting choice of words..."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!" Sara yelled from the back.

"Oops. We seemed to have woken the princesses up."

"Hehehehe." Motoko giggled

**------End of Chapter 38------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A Desert...

Full of only sand and death. That is what the desert is. A valley of dunes and endless sand plains resides in what is popularly known as Mol Mol. A country full of mystery and long forgotten ruins that seek exploration from the toughest men who dare walk through the punishing desert. But in the middle of such emptiness an oasis stood strong. Surrounded by a seemingly infinite amount of sand it stayed cool, literally. The pond itself isn't large but suitable for any man who seeked water and a place to rest. Scattered around the small oasis are groups of palm trees that provide necessary shade while green fertile grass grew around it as well to signal any travel that relief was near by.

**-Splash!-**

A girl, about the age of eighteen, knelt down besides the oasis and splashed water to her face, cooling herself off. The tired look etched in her face as she panted and the sweat that still poured down around her tanned body concluded that she had just arrived at the oasis after a long days of walking through the desert.

Her panting started to diminish.

"Phew, finally I made it to the oasis." She said.

She had on a bright sleeveless, midriff-bearing top on that revealed a lot of upper body. These were paired off with a long and flowing skirt that stopped all the way to her shin. A flute could be seen strapped around her waist along with other various items.

"Come. We have a lot of work ahead of us. We shouldn't slack off. It has all begun once again."

_-Splash!-_ "Raaauughrrr!" Replied a white crocodile that emerged out of the oasis's surface.

It joined up with its tanned master as the both of them entered the desert once again.

And left the oasis side by side.


	39. Island Hopping

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 39  
_Island hopping

**------------------------------------------**

Sunset...

Okinawa island

Beach shoreline

Mutsumi stared sadly out at the crystal blue ocean.

The waves splashed themselves unto her worn out feet.

Her dirty blouse wavered with the cold nightly breeze.

She hugged herself, shivering and choking back tears for her search for Hitari was for not.

She had searched the woods, the beaches, the market place, everywhere. But he was no where to be found or seen. While on her searching trip her clumsiness decided to work in overdrive and every thirty minutes Mutsumi found herself tripping, sliding, and falling all over the place.

Now she ended up to where she started off several hours ago.

The beach.

Her body ached in pain more then usual, and it was a miracle she hadn't fainted yet.

But even if her body was in shambles.

Her mind was a different story.

Only one phrase circled around her head which gave her the determination to go on, and not faint.

"Must...find...Hitari." she uttered slowly.

She swiveled around and took a step deeper into the shoreline.

She winced, a sharp pain came about in her knees and ankles.

She had forgotten how many times she fell on her knees when she tripped or how many times shefell on something with her ankles. But all she knew was that she didn't care. She just wanted to find Hitari.

She took another agonizing step.

A wave splashed over her feet again.

She tripped over something soft.

"Eeeepp-Ooff,"

She landed face first into the sand.

_"..."_

After a few moments she lifted her self up a bit.

-Slam!-Slam!-Slam!-

And started to pound the sand with a clenched fist.

Sand flew in every direction.

Her pent up anger from tripping this whole day and the failure of finding Hitari finally were being let out.

She kept slamming her one fist into the sand while her other one supported her, gripping the sand.

Her eyes finally gave way to tears.

"Why...Why...Why..." Was all she could say.

Her face scrunched up to a frown as she stood up.

She faced the object she tripped on.

"WHY!"

But her moist eyes widened when she got a clear view of the object.

Or to be more precise, she got a clear view of the _person _she tripped over.

"Hi-Hitari!"

Indeed the young blue haired boy laid right next to her feet, eyes closed.

She quickly knelt down, and checked for a pulse.

Asleep...

Mutsumi let out another series of tears.

Tears of joy.

As she enveloped the boy with one warm hug.

**------------------------------------------**

Durante stood proudly on all fours.

On top of a now calm ocean.

The small ripples of waves past by the wolf's feet.

The crimson sunset behind him.

And the happy reunion of Hitari and Mutsumi in front of him from afar.

The wolf smiled when he saw Mutsumi hug the little boy who he called host.

"Take care of the boy Mutsumi. I leave him in your very capable hands."

-FLASH!-

With a sudden flash of blue.

He was gone.

-**------------------------------------------**

Sara pushed aside a curtain.

Sunset rays pierced through the window and illuminated the hotel room she was in.

"Wow, that's surely is a nice sunset." Sara said, gazing out of the balcony at the reddish sky.

She turned around to see Motoko and Keitaro enter the room with Asuna and Sakura in their arms.

The two reached the bed and gently tucked the two sleepy girls together under the same blanket.

The twins had fallen sleep in the car and Keitaro decided not to wake them up. Instead he asked Motoko to help him put them to their hotel room to sleep.

"Thanks Motoko."

"No problem Keitaro. Now should we head out to the beach and meet the others."

"Of course we are." Sara yelled bolting out the door "Last one to the car's a rotten swordsman."

"Hey! Why you!" Motoko quickly scurried after the blond mischief.

Giggles and scampering echoed in the halls of the hotel.

Keitaro chuckled as he adjusted the blanket over Sakura's body.

He noticed a bulge inside her shirt.

He reached in and took out Sakura's blue and red necklace pendant.

Keitaro unhooked it around her neck and placed it on the counter top next to the bed.

The father looked at his own red ruby necklace that hung around his neck and decided to keep on.

"Good night girls."

And he left after shutting the door and closing out the lights.

"..."

"..."

_-Swiii-iish!-_

The balcony windows swooshed open with a gust of wind.

Curtains flailed widely.

_-Flash!-Ziiiii-iiiip!-_

A blue comet sailed through the window, into the room, and merged with Sakura's pendant.

_-Swii-iish-Click--_

The balcony windows shut tight.

The curtains died back down as if nothing happened.

Sakura moved around under the covers.

"More...ice cream...please..."

**-------------------------------------------**

Night...

A star filled black sky hovered over the vacationing beach heads.

"Woooooooo! This is some good sake!" Mitsune rambled as she sat next to the other girls around a bonfire in the sandy beaches. "Do you want one Makie-chaaaaaan."

Makie pushed the bottle of sake out away from her. "Um, no thanks Mitsune. I'm a minor remember?"

Makie went back to reading her book as she laid on the sand.

Naru snatched the bottle away from Mitsune.

"Yea Mitsune. Leave her alone and go to bed. You're really drunk right now you know."

"What a surprise."

"Aww come on. Let her live a little. And anyway I'm not wasted. Just only a lit-ZZzzzz."

Mitsune fell backward into the sand a sleep with a drunken grin.

Naru sweat dropped. "Twelve bottles of sake in under ten minutes. Must be a record."

"I can do that with bananas!" Suu smiled.

"That is so different."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hehehe, oh by the way Haruka." Shinobu said

The tea shack owner looked there way.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to have to work tomorrow?"

"No. I'm giving everyone of you a break tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"More food for me!"

"Aauuu, don't raid the kitchen Suu. Last time you took all the food and we had nothing for lunch."

Every one chuckled.

"Phew, no more serving perverts all day."

"Thats only you Naru." Makie smirked, from under her book.

"Hey, I can't help the fact that I'm just so strikingly beautiful that men flock to me."

Shinobu looked over at Naru. "What about Keitaro?"

"Wh-what about him?"

Makie looked curiously at Shinobu.

Shinobu sighed. "You said men just flock to you. But I don't think Keitaro does now."

"Does now?"

"Well, yea. Ever since he came to the Hinata-sou, he always acted nervous and blushed near you. It was obvious to everyone that he had a thing for you."

"..." Every one was silent, safe for Mitsune's snoring.

Shinobu continued. "But now, he doesn't trip as much, and doesn't study with you in your room anymore also. As if his attention was diverted from you and Toudai to Sakura and Asuna. He matured so fast this past month that he seems like a whole different person because of those girls. Now I know you like him even Naru bu--"

"Wai-wait! I don't like that Baka! Who would fa-fall for him."

Mitsune sat up. "Don't deny it Naru. We all know you have a thing for him also."

Makie raised a hand. "I didn't know."

"That's because you're kinda new." Suu jumped.

"Oohh."

"Wait! M-Mitsune! Aren't you suppose to be sleeping."

"Nah, just needed a bit of a rest to get it out of my system. But don't change the subject Naru. We know you like him and we want a confession from you right here right now. Even if we have to torture you with forks."

"What is this! Gang up on Naru night tonight. I do care for him but only as a_ friend! _But not as a lover." Naru bluntly lied to herself and to everyone. "And for your informations, as a _friend, _I am a bit worried about him not studying. I mean he wanted to go to Toudai so badly that he would try three more times. But now he's practically throwing it away."

"But he's throwing it away for a good reason. A very good reason involving the happiness of three young girls."

Naru looked down, sad and defeated.

"Yea but...we were working so hard together to get into Toudai after out first failure last year that...that.."

"-That you feel somewhat disappointed that he won't be able to join you into Toudai. So you two could hang out, be lovers, get married and live happily ever after with tons of children."

"Yea...wait! No! Mistune!" Naru blushed . A very clear cut visual of what Mitsune said in her head. "Li-like I said he is just a friend! Who would want to marry that stupid idiot anyways!"

"I would!"

"Suu you don't count. You would marry a food if you loved it so much."

"Hehehe."

"Wh-what about you Mitsune! Don't you like Keitaro!"

Mitsune laid back on the sand. Grinning very widely "Maybe..."

"Wh-what?" Naru stared at her best friend with disbelief. Not sure whether to be surprised that she actually liked someone or the fact that the one she might like is Keitaro.

Mitsune winked at Naru. "I don't know yet. Wait a couple of weeks and you'll get your answer."

Makie scratched her head.

"What about you Shinobu. You said you liked someone in school. Would it happen to be Keitaro-san."

"Ma-Makie-chan!"

"Aha. So it is Keitaro-san."

"Now that you mentioned it, she did seem nervous around Keitaro."

"Aauuuuu. Naru! Your changing the subject again."

"A lot more nervous then usual around men if I might add."

"Aauuu. Not you too Mistune. Go back to Naru."

"Well Shinobu?"

The little blue haired girl blushed a bit. "I...well..um...ohhh fine. I would be...kinda sorta lying if I said I only thought of Keitaro as a friend and as the manager. But I don't think of him as a lover also. Well, not anymore at least. I think of him more as a brother. Um...very cute and handsome brother..."

Makie nodded. "Heh, I agree with Shinobu. Ever since he took me in as a tenant, I always thought of him as a big brother. Like Seta-san. Even though I didn't get to know how he was like before I came into the picture. He does seem like a nice, responsible man. Not some stupid idiot like you always say he was Naru-san."

Suu smiled as she plopped on the towel she was sitting on.

"Yup. He looks like, talks like, and smells like my Onii-chan so I'm going to marry him!"

"Hehehe, Incest is wrong Suu." The fox lady chuckled.

Suu stuck a cute tongue out. "So what."

Naru placed a hand over her face.

"Jeez. This is Keitaro we are talking about here."

"So what if it is Naru." Mitsune said gulping down another bottle. "Face it, he's changing and I'm liking it. Get used to it."

"Hmppf.."

"Get used to what." Keitaro said, joining the girls with Motoko and Sara by her side.

"EEEPP!" Naru jumped, surprised by their entrance. "Do-don't pop in like that guys."

"Hehe, sorry."

Motoko happily sat down besides everyone around the bonfire.

"So how did you girlsfair without me?"

"We did pretty well."

"What do you mean, we had so much work in that beat up shack."

_-Swooosh-Smack-_

A paper fan sailed out of no where and smacked Naru on the head.

"Oooww! So-sorry Haruka."

Haruka went back to reading her paper.

"Thats better."

"Hehehe, So Keitaro tell us."

Keitaro tilted his head at Mitsune. "Hmm?"

"Why did you suddenly just get out and leave like that with the girls."

Sara jumped on Keitaro's back. Hugging him from around the neck. "Why not. This dork has to be a good 'papa' and treat us to something fun once and a while." She said squeezing his neck. "Right Keitaro..."

Keitaro coughed a bit. "Yes, of course, Hehe. Now will you stop squeezing my neck." Sara giggled and loosened up a bit. "But there is another reason. You girls know what today's date is."

"Mhmmm. The sixteenth of June."

"What so special about...oh I get it."

"What Mitsune?" Shinobu asked.

"Its been a month since Sakura and Asuna became his daughters."

"So its their one month anniversary today. How nice of you Keitaro." Shinobu said admiringly.

"Wish Keitaro-san was my father." Makie sighed going back to her book.

Keitaro looked down embarrassed. "Th-thanks guys. But I just did what I thought I had to do."

Haruka smirked. "Don't be so modest. Your an example of a good father so soak their praise all in. You deserve it."

"A-all right."

Sara jumped off of Keitaro's back.

"Hey, Don't forget that he isn't half as good as Papa."

Keitaro winced, but no one noticed.

No one noticed...

"But Keitaro-san, where's Asuna and Sakura?"

"Oh. Today was a very 'active' day and they went to sleep in the car. So we put them to bed back in the Hotel."

Mitsune leaned next to Naru and whispered into her ear: "See. Told ya he changed."

"Shut up!"

"What did you say Naru?" Keitaro asked innocently.

"No-nothing Keitaro. Just saying that you've changed."

The manager smiled. "Thanks."

Naru sighed and glared at Mitsune.

Mitsune stuck her tongue out then lifted her sake bottle high up to the sky.

"YOSH! Lets have a toast to Keitaro and his daughters. For it's their one month anniversary!"

"YA!"

"Guess it wouldn't hurt."

Everyone took their drinks and met in the middle.

Cups raised.

Mitsune and Naru started the toast off.

"To Keitaro."

Motoko, Sara and Haruka joined in.

"To Asuna!"

Suu, Makie, and Shinobu followed:

"To Sakura!"

Seta yelled along with them.

"To Sara!"

"..."

"..."

_-PFTCHOOOOO- _Everyone spat their drinks out.

"Se-se-SETA!"

Seta waved from where he sat right next to Haruka. "Yo..."

Sara didn't hesitate to run over and completely glomp her former Guardian in one big hug.

Keitaro stared at Sara's cheerful face.

A face he has never seen before...

Never seen around him only...

"_I should be glad that she's this happy. But...why do I feel like ..."_

"Pa-Papa! What are you doing here?"

"Yea, Aren't you suppose to be in like a distant country, fighting off traps from ruins you dug up. While saving your companions from impending, inevitable doom against blood lusting cannibal skeletons."

"Where did you get those ideas Naru?"

"In a fanfiction,"

"Oh...of course"

Seta ruffled Sara's hair a bit. "Seems your doing fine Sara. Hope your having fun with Keitaro-kun and the others when I'm not around."

Sara looked back at her current Guardian. "So far its been...fun." She admitted, smiling at Keitaro.

Keitaro didn't notice the smile.

"Like I knew it would." The archaeologist turned his head towards Keitaro. "I didn't say this last time so I'll say it now." Seta stood up and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Sara in my place Keitaro-kun."

"Hehe. Your welcome Seta-san. Its been a pleasure so far."

Sara giggled from afar. "Don't worry Papa. Like I said. I didn't make his life too miserable."

Mitsune crept up and slung an arm over Seta's neck. "Oye. Never seen you like this Seta. Why don't you stay and relax with us."

"Hehe, sorry Mitsune-chan But I have to--"

Mitsune squeezed harder. "Right Makie, don't you want your uncle to have some fun with us?"

"It's his decision."

"Boy, your no fun at persuading people. How about you Haruka-san, why not persuade your former hubby over here to party with us."

Haruka didn't even look away from her reading. "Dun care..."

Mitsune and Seta winced. "Stingy..."

"Um, Seta-san if your hungry I can cook something up for you in the kitchen."

"Yea Papa. Stay for a while and eat with us. Then we can play some night games like hide and seek and..."

Keitaro took notice of Sara's desperate attempts at making him stay.

"_...Sara sure does love Seta...a lot..."_

"Hehe, There's no need for that Shinobu-chan, Sara" Seta said as he sly fully escaped from Mitsune's grasp. "I came here for work anyways. And I'm in quite a hurry. Thats why I can't stay here for long."

"Oh, ok."

"I'll see you guys later prolly tomorrow, you too Sara."

"..."

A painful silence.

"You know what. Why don't you come with me Sara. I did promise that I would visit you didn't I."

Sara nodded happily and glomped Seta again.

"Thanks Papa."

"Oooff. Hehe. But with one condition."

"Name it."

"Keitaro-kun has to come with us."

Keitaro looked up, surprised. "M-me? Do-don't you guys want to be alone or something. "

"Come on Keitaro!" Sara said, walking down the beach clinging on Seta's back.

"Oye! Wait up!" Keitaro waved back at the gang. "Be right back."

The others waved back.

"You think they'll be okay?"

"Yea, Seta's there so don't worry."

"..."

**----------------------------------------**

_--Vrmmm-mmmmmm--_

The rumbling of a small boat engine.

Keitaro, Seta and Sara had all gotten into a small inflatable boat, and headed towards a small remote island not to far off from the beach. But still pretty far for a swim.

The night sky still glittered over their heads with dozens after dozens of stars.

Sara stared up at them. Mesmerized.

Seta pointed at a specific star up at the sky. "What star is that Sara?"

"Thats the north star."

"And what is it connected to?"

"The big dipper."

"Correct."

"And what do you use these for?"

"When your lost at sea. You will always know where north is."

"Correct again. I can see you never forgot what I taught you over the years while I was gone."

"Hehehhe."

While the two sat at the back of the boat, Keitaro sat at the front.

He wasn't looking at the stars,

He wasn't looking at the murky waters around him.

He was looking at Seta and Sara.

The two people who are right now enjoying the father and daughter moment they both were experiencing.

Keitaro sighed.

He had never seen Sara this happy before. Just a single appearance from Seta and she became a whole different person. And the weird part was he knew this would happen. Even though he was replacing Seta in the real world, Keitaro knew he wasn't going to be replacing him inside Sara's heart anytime soon, or probably never.

Yet...he still felt a bit down about it...

He turned his head too look away.

He looked down at the water.

A small ridged, stiff rock entered his view, as the waves clashed into it.

It got closer...and closer...and closer...before..

"Seta! TURN BEFORE WE HIT THE ROCK!"

"Wuh? Oh shi--!"

Seta didn't have enough time as the rock and the boat smashed into each other. Forcing the boat to turn over.

"Aaaaahh!"

"EEEEPPP!"

**-Splash!-**

All three of them went diving into the cold dark ocean.

"GASP!"

Keitaro was the first one to break surface and gasp for fresh air.

He looked around frantically as he tried his might to stay above water.

"Seta!"

Dark waters responded back by splashing harder.

"Ngnn, SARA!"

Nothing...

He started to panic.

"Hey! SARA!"

Again. Nothing.

"Oyyyeee! Keitaro-kun!" a distant voice yelled from afar.

Keitaro turned around to see both Seta make it to a small island just a couple of meters away. Sara in his large arms.

"_Oh yea, Seta was with her. I was worried for nothing...nothing..."_

Keitaro inhaled painfully and swam towards the island.

**-------End of Chapter 39---------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Back at the wreckage.

Pieces of the inflatable boat floated and sank into the abysmal sea.

A glimmer of red reflected the moonlight's rays.

Lonely in a sea of black. A red ruby necklace that Keitaro had on floated on top of rollercoaster waves.

The present from Akari that meant the sea to Keitaro.

Sank into the sea itself.

Shining.


	40. End of Act 2: Papa and Grandpa

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 40_  
End of Act 2: Papa and Grandpa

------------------------------------------

A chilly evening...

She reached the top of the pile of rocks at the edge of the shore.

Where water and land meet.

Her bare legs touching cold moist granite.

Her long ruby like red hair covered by a cute little pink beret.

Her one hand laid on top of her head.

Preventing the hat from blowing away.

The other hand clung unto a camera.

She's dressed in a black jacket, a designer T-shirt underneath, and black shorts that hugged her slender hips very snuggly. Dangling around her neck and under her shirt was a red ruby necklace. A shining ruby necklace.

Around her shoulder and chest she carried a wide brown bag.

She settled her self on top of the rock.

Getting quite comfortable.

She sighed.

She placed her beret in between her legs. Secure.

She unzipped her bag quickly so as her hands delved into her bag.

A camera was pulled out.

With the other hand the girl retrieves the lens.

She attached the both of them together.

With precision she placed it in her grasp and in front of her face.

She aimed the camera out into the sea.

Out into a certain island.

Where three certain people crashed into.

Where one particular person had his head tilting up at the night sky

The girl smiled, and squinted at the camera's view.

Concentrating at the three people on the small island, but more at one that had its head tilted.

And with a cute voice.

An angelic voice. She mumbled to herself.

"Hehehe. You haven't changed one darn bit Kei-kun. Still as cute as always. Teehee."

------------------------------------------

Twinkling stars spread themselves along the black horizon.

Keitaro stared up at those beacons of light as he sat shirtless with only his blue jeans on. Alongside him was Seta who was wearing the same thing as he was and a sleeping Sara who only had her undershirt and panties on with her. All of them wet and extremely tired.

Just a couple of minutes ago Seta tipped the boat they were all riding along. Now here they were in a lonely small island near the shore. Seta, Keitaro, and Sara had taken off their shirts so as they all wouldn't catch a cold but Sara fell asleep immediately as fatigue from almost drowning kicked in.

A cold night breeze swept into their desolate island.

Sara shivered in her sleep, but luckily for her she slept in the warmest spot in the entire island. Seta's lap.

Seta wrapped his arms around the shivering girl, providing her with a very familiar warmth.

Sara replied by digging her blond head into his chest.

Warming each other up.

Keitaro sat a couple feet away, alone, smiling at the two.

"How is she Seta?"

Seta took a good look at Sara and nodded. "She's doing just fine. For now at least. Lets just hope she doesn't get a fever or anything."

Keitaro looked relieved. "That's good, and don't worry. She's a stubborn girl, she won't get sick that easily."

"Haha,you got that right Keitaro."

"Yea, if I learned anything she's a very resilient and hard headed. And if I learned anything from you. You can't drive any kind of vehicle."

"Thats basically her...and well me."

"Heh heh heh."

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence.

"So...Seta..."

"Hmm?"

Keitaro rested his head on the palm of his hand. "How's work these days?"

Seta sighed and subconsciously started to pet Sara's hair."Same old Same old. Except that I don't have Sara with me anymore. So it hasn't been as exciting as it used to be. How about you Keitaro-kun. How's the Hinata-sou?"

The manager managed a snicker. "I thought it was impossible but it has become more hectic now a days."

"Because of Sara?"

Keitaro couldn't help but glance over at Sara. "Hehehe, it seems like it...But Seta..."

"Hmm?" Seta said as Sara moved a bit in his grasp.

Keitaro looked out into the sea. "In my opinion I think...well...I think Sara should be able to go back to you."

Seta blinked. "Why do you think that Keitaro-kun?"

"Well. She does seems a lot happier when your around Seta. Like right when you came here she became a lot more cheerful and even right now. I mean look at her." Keitaro pointed at the sleeping Sara. Her face containing a drunken smile. "She's a lot more comfortable and happy with you Seta."

Seta looked down at Sara. "..." Thought for a while and then looked back at Keitaro. Smiling ever so widely.

"Wh-what Seta?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy from you Keitaro-kun?"

Keitaro flustered. "Je-jealousy, n-n-n-no! I'm just pointing th-the obvious Seta!"

The archaeologist chuckled. "Of course not. You're just being a good...father..."

Keitaro blinked "Huh?"

"Look Keitaro-kun, I know you mean well, but I can't let her come back with me. My job puts her in a lot of dangerous environments and I can not put her in that situation. That is why I left her in your care Keitaro-kun. You should know that by now."

"But--"

"Let me finish." Seta paused for a bit. Sighing. "Now I know you feel like she is shunning you out sometimes or not being very cooperative but you have to understand, or maybe you already do, that the shunning part is a side Sara. I've known her since she was five and believe me Keitaro-kun, she has to know you first before she can let you in. Believe me I know."

"..." Keitaro looked up at the stars. Still listening at Seta's speech.

Seta looked up with him. "But when I look at you two right now. How you guys talk to each other and interact. Even though it was a small amount of time, I think she does accepts you as her new guardian or at least as a friend. And this is Sara we are talking about. The same introverted girl that wouldn't talk to me until six months after we meet."

"She didn't talk to you for a half a yea?.!.?"

Seta chuckled. "Hehe, yes. Even I wasn't immune to her shy behavior when--

---------------------------------------------

--**we were first introduced. It was about four years ago. She was only five and her parents Sam and Samantha were still alive and healthy. Me and Haruka were novices in the field archeology and needed experience so we were sent over to America, in a state called Arizona. Thats when we met Sara and her family. A family who lives there and who enjoys their archaeologist life."**

_A young dashing Seta accompanies a beautiful and young Haruka. _

_They stand in front of an old Victorian house in the middle of the suburbs. _

_Seta coughs and knocks on the front door._

_Footsteps and a voice._

_The door swings open to reveal a man. A blonde man._

_The man smiles and shakes their hands._

_Seta notices a figure behind the man's legs._

_A figure who's shape is that of a girl._

_A little girl in a cute yellow blouse._

_Seta smiles at her._

_The girl frowns, sticks her tongue out and retreats into the house._

_Sam, the father, smiles, explains and lets the two of them in._

_The front door slowly closes._

"**Like I said, she was very shy and reclusive. She only talked to her parents. Barely talking to me or Haruka. That's how it went for some time. We became good friend with Sam and Samantha as we all went to excavation sites around the world. That's right, Arizona was their home but we decided to see the world and discover the various cultures scattered in this globe. Especially their history."**

_Seta and the group board a plane._

_Their fifth plane in under a month._

_Samantha and Sara sit in the window seats._

_Seta, Haruka and Sam sit in the middle seats right next to the two._

_They all laugh and have a good time talking._

_Except one...the only one not talking._

_Seta took notice._

_He looks over at Sara who was currently looking out the plane window._

_Elbow on the armrest and her head leaning on her hand._

_Her face a bit sad._

_Haruka nudges Seta's shoulder._

_He refocuses back to the adult crowd and join in._

_But he finds himself glancing back at the girl. All flight long._

"**All this traveling wasn't very good for Sara. It wouldn't be very good for any girl. She was of course home schooled as we traveled all around the world but that hurt her even more. If Sara had stayed and went to a normal school like any other child her age she would have had a lot of friends. But in this lifetime, it wasn't going to happen."**

_Sara walks alone into a playground._

_She looks around and finds kids after kids running around and playing._

_Somewhere deep inside her she feels happy._

_She walks to the swing sets and finds an empty seat._

_She sits down and swings a little bit._

_A group of native kids come running to her._

_She's taken by surprise. But she smiles._

_They talk to her in a foreign tongue._

_She tilts her head a bit in confusion._

_She doesn't understand._

_The kids snicker and laugh before running off somewhere else._

_Leaving her alone._

_She doesn't understand..._

_She runs out of the swing set and bolts out the playground._

_Tears in her eyes._

_She doesn't understand..._

_...Just doesn't understand_

"**When we traveled, there were three reasons she could never get a friend. First was that she was very shy. Second we always were in the move. Moving from site to site digging. There was no stability. And third was that we were mostly in countries where she didn't know the language. This must have been rough for her and all she wanted was a friend. That is until we made a breakthrough in the sixth month since our traveling together."**

_Sara ran down the street._

_Her wet eyes trained on the ground and the ground only._

_Her body was to tired to go on._

_She stops._

_Slowly she notices she was in the middle of the street._

_She looks up and sees the front grill of a massive semi-truck._

_Her eyes blinded by two lights and her ears turn deaf from blazing horns._

_She flinches._

_Seta dives out of no where and the both of them sprawl unto the sidewalk. _

_Safe._

_Sara look up at him with wet eyes._

_Seta bonks her on the head playfully and lightly scolds her._

_And all Sara could do was cry into his chest._

_A Cry for Help._

"**After the little incident, Sara and I became friends. Much like the relationship you and Sara have right now. Where ever we went I was there for her when her parents weren't able to. I was her only friend and it seemed to be enough. I found my self babysitting her more then digging with her parents. But I didn't mind and so didn't Haruka and the parents. That is until..."**

_Seta and Sara stand together in the middle of the forest._

_The both of them admiring a small bunny rabbit._

_Sara talks about it being cute._

_Seta replies back happily._

_The rabbit looks at them both. Thinking of who the hell are these people._

_Suddenly an explosion like sound rocks the ground_

_The two stand up. Startled._

_They look back._

_A pillar of smoke rose into the sky._

_And the sky deepened its red hue._

"**Sam and Samantha died six months later after we became friends. They died in a horrible digging incident while Sara and I were out exploring. Sara was devastated about the ordeal and was about to be put up for adoption. But instead I filed to be her guardian and they accepted it due to the fact that me and her were very close. "**

_It rains on top of a lonely green hill._

_The gray sky stretches out as far as the eye can see._

_On top of the hill were two grave stones._

_One with the name Sam..._

_The other with the name Samantha..._

_Haruka and Seta stand in front of the gravestones._

_They let the rain pelt their heads as they look on at their two sleeping friends._

_In between the two was Sara._

_Her one hand holding on to Haruka's hand and the other holding onto Seta's hand. _

_Seta didn't know if she was crying or not but he did know what he had to do._

_He starts to walk away. Leaving the past behind._

_Haruka follows._

_And..._

_And so does Sara._

_Hand in hand...in hand._

----------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was a bit moist around the eyes as he still stared out into the night sky.

"Wow...So thats you two became so close."

Seta only nodded. "Yea. But for you, she seems as close to you Keitaro-kun as she was with me. So if you have any doubts about her being happy you can just wipe them away."

"..."

"I'm serious Keitaro-kun. Like I said earlier. You only met her a couple of weeks ago and you already earned her trust. Took me six months and a near death experience to do that. And plus you have two other daughters that will keep her company and as well as a whole group of your tenants. I think she would like to stay with you and everyone else." Seta placed his glasses besides him on the ground before laying down to go to sleep. "To live a very stable life for once. Thats how I wanted her to live and I'm very happy she's leading it with you."

Keitaro sighed. "Heh, I guess you're right. Sorry about asking to take her back..."

"Because of envy?"

"Wh-what! I said--"

"No. Haha. I was just joking."

"Hehehe."

Seta and Keitaro then started to slowly get sleepy.

"Out of all this Keitaro-kun...You taking care of Sara... Me going out and being an archaeologist...You being a good man with all those girls... Do you know what I came to realize..."

Keitaro's eye lids started to get heavier.

"What is it Seta?"

Seta's eyelids soon followed suite.

"That...if I would die...I at least know...that you will be there for Sara...and that you will ensure her future when I am gone...ZZzzz"

Seta fell asleep.

"Heh. Seta...don't say stuff...like that...ZZZzzzz"

And he too fell asleep.

The stars and the sky as their blanket. The rushing waves as their night melody.

But as two pairs of optics closed.

Another opened.

Sara's...

She had been awake the whole time in Seta's grasp and heard the whole thing. The story...and Keitaro's doubts.

As her head rested on Seta's rising chest, she looked over at Keitaro who was shivering in his sleep. Teeth clattering.

Unlike Seta, Keitaro had a slimmer body and wasn't used to the cold night, especially if the body is wet and shirtless.

Sara thought for a while. Thought about all what Keitaro said...

But soon she was standing up and walking over to Keitaro's body.

Her undershirt not protecting her from the cold night winds.

Quickly she sat down and rested her arms and head on his chest.

His shivering stopped. And his arms sleepily wrapped around Sara's body.

Sara was taken by surprise but her body gave in to his warmth.

A familiar warmth.

She smiled and hugged back. Snuggly drifting to sleep on his chest for once.

And before her mind shut down for the night, she mumbled to herself: "...Heh...Just Like Papa's...I can get used to this..." An idea popped in her head instantly. "I mean...just like Grandpa's....ZZZzzzzzz."

-----------------------------------------------

Back in Keitaro's hotel room.

The twins slept in the same bed.

The moonlight piercing through the balcony window giving the room a calm, serene hue of blue.

"..."

"..."

Sakura opened her eyes.

Still very sleepy.

She slowly arose from bed.

She rubbed her eyes together.

The dizziness subsiding.

She looked over at Asuna who slept still next to her.

"Oi...Hey Asuna." She nudged the sleeping girl. "Hey Asuna...wake up..."

Asuna mumbled with anger. "What is it Sakura...I was Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeping..."

Sakura dismissed her sister's anger and continued to talk.

"Do you get the feeling that someone else is having a fun time with Papa instead of us..."

"..."

"Asuna?"

"...Sakura...I'm only going to say this once. Go. To. Sleep."

"Heh, your no fun."

"When its broad daylight and when I'm fully awake. Thats when I'm fun'. Now go to sleep!"

"Ha! You said it twice."

"Aaauuugghh!" Asuna grunted and placed a pillow over her head.

Sakura snickered and jumped out of bed. To restless to sleep.

She stared out into the full moon.

She mumbles softly to herself: "Where are you Papa? Sara?"

A sudden knock on their hotel door.

Sakura looked over to the door.

She walked closer towards it.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Haruka."

"Oh. Okay." The little girl scurried to the door and unlocked it to reveal Haruka, still in her day clothes, standing infront of her. "What is it Haruka-Obaa--"

A paper fan came out of no where.

-Whack!-

"Ooooww. Sorry. Sorry. What is it Haruka?" She yelped. Rubbing her head.

"That's better. I'm just here to check if Keitaro came back to the Hotel."

"What do you mean came back? He isn't here?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow and stopped smoking.

"Hmm...That's weird..."

"What's weird."

"Nothing, I think I know where they are. They're prolly stuck on an island somewhere off the coast. I'm about to get a boat and pick em up. Want to join?"

"Eh? Boat? Island? I'm so confused..."

"Heh. Still asleep Sakura? Well a couple of hours ago Seta came over and Sara and Keitaro went along with him. Knowing Seta's despicable driving skills, he probably tipped the boat they were in and now they're just stuck in an island."

"Oh my, I'll get--"

Asuna was already besides Sakura when she turned around.

"I'm already here. Lets get a move on."

"Nyuu!" Sakura jumped. "Don't sneak up to me like that! And aren't you suppose to be moaning about going back to sleep."

"Not if Papa's in danger."

"Come on, Lets go pick up your father."

"Alright."

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

-------------------------------------------

Back at the shore line.

The pacific waves rushed to shore before retreating once again into the sea.

White foams splashing against hard rock.

A girl stood on the tallest rock with long ruby hair that flowed with the wind.

The girl placed her camera back into its bag.

She kneels down and picks up her pink beret hat.

Enjoying the water that sprinkled all around her as the tide rushes towards the shore.

She jumped off of the rock. Bare feet meeting with cool wet sand.

She placed her feet into her sandals as she closed her eyes, feeling the delicate breezes that past her body.

"What a nice night...isn't it...Kei-kun..."

She trudged on down the beach.

Rushing waves to her left.

The busy road to her right.

She started to whistle a tune.

A bookends tune.

She stops...

A glimmer of red...

A piece of shining metal caught her eyes.

A red ruby necklace, very much like her own, washed ashore unto the beach sands.

The girl picked the piece of jewelery up and shakes her head.

"Heh, next time Kei-kun. Take better care of your things..."

She turned around. Focused on a particular island in the distance.

She readied her arm, and--

_-Swooosh-_

Threw the ruby necklace out into the open sea.

She watched the red glimmering stone as it sailed... sailed...and sailed out into sky.

_-Riiiing-Riiiiiing-_

She smiled, took out her ringing cellphone and flipped it open.

"Hello this is Akari...Hello Granny Hina, and yes I got the pictures of the fight...Yes they passed the initiation like we predicted. So now they have their first elemental spirit with them. I also have some nice pictures of Kei-kun...mhmm. I bet you Kanako's gonna love these pictures. ...Yes...of course...I'll be right there. Akari out."

------------------------------------------

Keitaro slept with Sara on his chest.

The both finally accepting each others warmth.

-Swoooosh-Plant!-

Keitaro's necklace pendant flew in and engraved itself in the sand right next to Keitaro's head.

Keitaro didn't notice.

_-Vrrmmmmmmmmmmmm-_

However the sound of a rumbling boat engine woke up Keitaro and Seta.

"Auugh, is that what I think it is."

Seta was quicker to rise up and look out into the sea.

From under the veil of night Seta could make out what appeared to be a spotlight, and a boat. A speed boat.

"Yea Keitaro-kun. Its a boat! Its Haruka's boat! HEY! Over here!"

"I know. I know. I see it." Keitaro gently stood up, making sure as not to make Sara wake up. But as he rose up he noticed his red ruby necklace, and quickly grabbed it. Then he joined Seta side by side.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura dashed to the front of the boat.

She could make out what seemed to be Seta and Keitaro with Sara in his arms as the three of them stood on the shores of a tiny island. Sakura waved excitedly at the three and looked back at Haruka.

"They're over there! Keep going straight Haruka!"

Haruka nodded. With swift hands she guided her boat from within the cabin. She could see the island from inside and stopped the boat before it could hit the shore. "You guys coming in or what? Hurry up!" Haruka grunted. Keitaro and Seta didn't waste time for they were already in the boat. Sakura and Asuna met their father with one big hug as he sat down tiredly in one of the boats seats. Sara still in her arms.

Seta walked next to Haruka as she manned the boats helm.

"You have a blanket for Keitaro-kun Haruka?"

Haruka nodded. "Its under the seat he is sitting at right now."

"I'll get it." Sakura took out the blanket and preceded to place it around Keitaro's shirtless body.

"Thanks Sakura. Asuna."

"Hehehe, No problem. Just make room for us."

"Wha--?"

Keitaro didn't even get to respond as Asuna and Sakura dove into the blanket with him and Sara. One on each side.

Their arms taking their rightful places around his waist.

"H-hey not so rough, You'll wake up Sara!"

"Tehehehe."

"Hahahaha."

Haruka smirked as she watched the family event unfold.

"Things still never change. Do they?"

Seta smirked with her. "Actually Haruka...they do..."

Haruka glared at the archaeologist but focused back at driving the boat back to the docks.

"You know, I gave you a water proof cellphone for your birthday a while back. What happened to it?"

"You mean..." Seta reached into his pants pocket and revealed a white bulky cellphone. "This waterproof cellphone."

"Heh, now tell me why you didn't care to USE it when you were stranded back there."

"Becuase...I just thought some people needed...a nudge towards the right direction."

Haruka raised a questionable eyebrow and looked over at Seta. But she found out he wasn't gazing at her anymore, but his attention was at the back of the boat. She looked at the boats rear view mirror to only be greeted with the image of Keitaro and his daughters under the same blanket. Sara now happily on his lap sleeping. With a drunken smile.

"Oh...I see."

**----------End of Chapter 40------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Morning.

The curtains were hastily opened.

The rays from the morning sun forced Keitaro to wake up from his slumber.

"Papa..."

His sleepy eyes squinted.

A figure stood in front of him besides the bed.

"Papa..."

Calling out to him.

"Ngnn" He yawned.

"Papa wake up already..."

Keitaro still couldn't tell if the one calling him Papa was Asuna or Sakura.

He was just to tired at this point.

"Just...give me one more minute."

The talking stopped.

Keitaro drifted back to sleep until--

"Get up NOW PAPA!"

"AAAAAHHH!--**THWUMP!**" Keitaro jolted out of the blankets and instantly fell out of the bed.

Keitaro groaned in pain.

"Oooow. Jeez. Why did you do that Sakur-. Wait..."

He looked up to see a giggling Sara.

"You awake now Papa?"

"Wha-? Sara? You mean me?"

"Who else do you think I'm talking about? Hehehe."

Keitaro managed a smile.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Act 2----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

A little girl needs Daddy  
For many, many things:  
Like holding her high off the ground  
Where the sunlight sings!  
Like being the deep music  
That tells her all is right  
When she awakens frantic with  
The terrors of the night.

Like being the great mountain  
That rises in her heart  
And shows her how she might get home  
When all else falls apart.

Like giving her the love  
That is her sea and air,  
So diving deep or soaring high  
She'll always find him there

**--------------------------------------------**


	41. Intermission: Behind ANL

The television camera turns on.

Complete chaos would perfectly describe the inside of the Hinata-sou.

Inside the dorm contains men of many ages in backstage uniforms.

Shuffling here and there from inside the Hinata-sou with equipment like big cameras. Furniture. Make up. And other various props that has been seen through out A New Light.

Out of the many men scrambling everywhere, Keitaro stands out from them.

He exits the throng of workers and walks closer to the camera.

"Hmm?"

He inspects the camera closer.

"Hey? Is this thing suppose to be on right now?"

No one notices him through the noise.

He shrugs. "Ahh. Well. No use for this being on."

He reaches in to turn it off but some kind of noise made him freeze in mid reach.

-Stomp!-Stomp!- STOMP!**-STOMP!_-STOMP!-_**

He looks behind.

He went bug eyed.

"No!"

Sakura was running towards him, through the thick of workers.

"PAPA!"

Keitaro waves his hands frantically.

"N-no Sakura!"

"PAPA!"

"No-not now! I'm still hurt from last time!"

Sakura jumps with smiles on their faces towards him!

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"No-Not Again!"

**-GLOMP!-**

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

The two went reeling back.

The camera falls along with them.

-THUD!-

-Zzzzzzztttt-

Connection Lost...

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

In celebration of A New Light's one year anniversary.

July 29th 2004-05

Metangelo Presents...

A Typo filled production...

**Behind the Fanfiction. **

**A New Light Edition.**

(This introduction's a poet...

...and doesn't even know it.)

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

The camera turns back on.

The view trough its lenses give a clear shot of a sofa.

Behind it stands the rest of the main room of the Hinata-sou.

Tables. Vases. Doorway to the hallway. Stairs. Pictures of the gang hanging from the walls.

Naru walks over into the sofa and sits down.

A man, about the age of forty with graying hair sits down at the other side of sofa with a clipboard and glasses.

Naru gazes towards the man. "So we going to start the interviews?"

The man puts on his glasses. "Yes. Just until the camera turns on."

They both look at the camera.

It was on...

"Oh, Hehehe. Oops. I guess we start now."

Naru sighs.

The man looks at his clipboard.

"All right. First question--"

**State your name and tell us some stuff about you.**

Naru's interview:

"Hello. My name's Naru Narusegawa, and I'm a character in love Hina and also from a fanfiction called A New Light. And just like in Love Hina I was casted as one of the hot and sexy tenants living under the Hinata-sou. Whose job is to make Keitaro's life a living hell in the fanfiction. Hehehe. Fun times. Fun times."

**-------------------------------------**

Naru stands in the Hot springs.

Her hot naked body covered in steam and water as she slowly scrubs her self down from head to toe.

She sighs in pleasure.

Motoko and Mitsune is there with her.

All of them enjoying their bath.

-Shiiiift-

The doors open.

Keitaro comes walking in.

"NARU! I got an A! An A! An...oh."

A vein pops in Naru's fist and head.

"KEITARO!"

-SLAM!-

Keitaro is sent flying.

"WAAAAHH!"

Motoko and Mitsune hold signs with tens on them.

Naru bows.

_(Offset Metangelo yells)_

"_CUT!"_

**----------------------------------------**

Motoko's Interview:

"Hello. My names Motoko Aoyama. I am also an original character from Love Hina and now I'm in this fanfiction. I am a well disciplined, well trained, and still very cute swordsman who is currently living under the Hinata-sou to train. I tend to go out in training trips to improve my already sharp swordsmanship and I also meditate as chaos ensues around the dorm. I am a very calm, and collected woman in nature."

_(Snickers from offset)_

_-Chiii-iing-_

"What was that?"

_(Gulps from offset)_

**----------------------------------------**

Motoko meditates at the corner of the main room.

Keitaro runs across the Main room with Suu and Sakura chasing after him.

"I said I'll cook later when Shinobu comes home with the groceries. There is nothing to cook!"

"But we are hungry noooooow!"

Motoko drowns them out.

"..."

" I said NO!"

"..."

"Hungry!"

"..."

"No!"

"Me want Currrrry!"

"..."

"Then wait!"

"..."

_-Plop-_

Something drops unto Motoko's lap.

She opens one eye.

Tama-chan waves from her lap.

"Nyyuu!"

Motoko panics

"EEEEKK!"

She stands up right as when Keitaro start to pass her.

They made eye contact.

But then made forehead contact. Hard.

_-DONK!-_

**-THUD!-THUD!-**

They fall down onto the floor.

Sakura and Suu stop before their bodies.

"Look its Tama-chan!"

"Lets eat her!"

"NYYUUUU!"

"_CUT!"_

**-------------------------------------**

Mitsune's Interview:

"I'm Mitsune Konno. Also known as Kitsune. Why Kitsune you ask? Give me a bottle of sake, fifty dollars, your car keys, your wallet, and you'll find out why. Hehehe. Get the picture?"

She smiles a seductive smile at the camera.

**--------------------------------------**

Keitaro is in his room. Writing on a piece of paper.

About the payments that were made that day.

"All right. Everyone payed their due except for...of course. Mitsune."

As if on time Mitsune's arm wraps around Keitaro's head playfully.

"What were you saying about meh?"

Keitaro sighs.

"You haven't payed you rent yet, like usual. Fork over the money."

Mitsune leans in closer. Her lips right next to his ear seductively.

She whispers in a sexy voice: "Awww. Come on Kei-kun. I can pay later can't I?"

"Shakes his head. No I can't do that. You didn't pay last month's rent either."

Kitsune wraps her other arm around Keitaro passionately.

"OK. But I don't need to pay with money right? I mean...you do seem tense these past weeks because of you daughters. I can relieve that stress...very easily."

Keitaro blushes for a second but shakes his head.

"That ain't working on me Mitsune. You have to pay now!"

Mitsune pouts.

"Fine party pooper. Here. Happy now?.!"

She lets go of Keitaro, hands him the money and marches out.

Keitaro smiles. "Finally she payed up. Now for Shinobu's rent. I pay for her because of her cooking."

He reaches into his back pocket.

"..."

Nothing...

"Wh-where's my wallet?...MITSUNE!"

He ran after her.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Shinobu and Suu's Interview:

"Hewo! I'm Kaolla Suu. I'm also one of the originals from Love Hina. I am from Mol Mol and I'm in the Hinata-sou just for the hell of it! Um..other stuff about myself. Oh. I got one! I like food! I like ramen, bananas, curry, spicy curry, other western food, sushi, chocolate, rice, Mppffhh--"

Shinobu's hand covered Suu's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Hehe, sorry about that. If I let her talk about the food she likes, this interview is going to take forever. Now. My name's Shinobu Maehara. My parents were getting divorced so I just wanted to get away for a while so Granny Hina let me stay in the Hinata-sou as the cook."

"I also like pizza, miso soup, ramen. Wait I already did say ramen didn't I?"

Shinobu sighs.

Sakura, Asuna, and Sara's Interview:

"Greetings! I'm Sakura Urashima!"

"I'm Asuna Urashima!"

"I'm Sara Macdogal!"

"And we are!"

The three pose in heroic style.

"KEITARO'S ANGELS!"

(Laughter offset.)

"This is so dumb."

"Shut up Asuna. This was all Sakura's idea."

Keitaro's Interview:

He shakes his head.

"I can not believe they just did that...Oh right the interview. Hello. My name's Keitaro Urashima, the male lead of this fanfiction and also Love Hina. I am the current owner of the Hinata-sou a girls dorm, as well as the current guardian/father of those three devils over there."

_(Voices offset)_

"_HEY!"_

"_Baka!"_

A rock comes flying into the camera's view.

_-Swoooosh-THONK!-_

"Ouch! Fine Fine! Heh heh heh. I mean those three angels over there."

"_Yay!"_

Sakura flies into view as well.

-Glomp!-

"Blaargh!"

-Thud!-

"_Sakura, you should really stop doing that to Papa."_

Makie's Interview:

Makie takes off her headphones and places them near her ipod.

"Hello, My name's Makie Sasaki. I'm one of the OCs included in this fanfiction and its been a pleasure living with such..um..lively people if i say so myself. I like reading books, listening to my ipod, and chatting on the computer. I transferred to the Hinata dorm due to some...family issues."

**----------------------------------------**

**What do YOU think of A New Light and its author, Metangelo?**

Naru's interview:

"Of course I think its good. Why would I be here then. I don't waste my time going to something crappy do I? I'm just surprised that this got a lot of reviews. I mean it is Metangelo's first fanfiction."

Motoko's Interview:

"He talked to us one by one and warned us that it was his first time writing. He even told us of the risks involved."

Mitsune's Interview:

"He said that we might get shunned from the rest of the world if he did a poor job. That people would hate us and that our reputations from Love Hina would be nullified. Or something along those lines. I dun know. He was so overreacting."

Shinobu's and Suu's Interview:

"He was such a worrywart. But thats what hooked me in. He looked so cute caring for us. So we all agreed even though it was risky and look at us now!"

"Whats a 'worrywart'? Can you eat it?"

Shinobu snickers.

Keitaro's Interview:

"But seriously. Who would have guessed that this story would be so popular and get like ten reviews a chapter. Huh? No one! No one would have thought that this would be so big. And do you know why its huge. Because its freakin cute thats why. I mean look at Sakura and Asuna. Put me as a maturing father and add two extremely cute blond kids in the mix and what do you get? You get a cute scene of me cuddling with them as we sleep under the moonlight in the same bed. Snoring together as a family...damn...that is cute..."

Sakura, Asuna, and Sara's Interview:

"Well Papa is warm..."

"I agree, he is warmer then the blanket."

"...No comment..."

"Awww Come on Sara, you like sleeping along side him at night instead of sleeping in a different futon. I mean look at the last chapter." Sakura winks. "You didn't mind the fact that he wrapped his arms around you. "

"Gggggrrr...NO...COMMENT..."

Asuna sweat drops. "Well the point is that the cuteness factor is quite high."

**-----------------------------------**

"Hey Keitaro." Motoko says barging into the manager's room at night. "I just have a question...for...you..."

Her voice fades away as she stares inside the room.

On the bed Keitaro sleeps half naked facing up at the ceiling. His perfectly toned body basking under the moonlight that pierces through the balcony window. She could hear his light snoring as his chest rose up and down slowly. She could see the six pack Keitaro attained while doing all those chores around the Hinata-sou. And her face began to turn a bit red. There sleeping on Keitaro's outstretched arms on the bed were Sakura and Asuna. Asuna on the right. Sakura on the left. The both of them sleep blissfully as their arms hug Keitaro's waist from the sides like a teddy bear.

Sakura mumbles in her sleep. "Mhmmf...Papa..."

Motoko's nose instantly starts to bleed as she falls down to the floor swirly eyed.

"So...CUTE!..."

Sara walks in after a bathroom visit.

"Jeez, this was like what? The sixth time?"

"_CUT!"_

**---------------------------------**

Naru's Interview:

"My only compliant about this Fanfic is Metangelo's writing. I mean Damn! Before he attained a proofreader I couldn't understand the god damn script! It was poorly done I had to admit, and I think I made him cry after I stopped shouting at him...hahahahahaha."

Motoko's Interview:

"Its a miracle how the first reviews who read this from the beginning actually liked this story. I mean chapters one to ten were completely done without a proofreader and some people still liked it regardless. Now thats god working under the cover. Because those chapters were horrible. I'm sorry Metangelo but I had to tell the truth."

**----------------------------**

Metangelo hugs his knees to his chest at the corner of the room as he cries silently.

**----------------------------**

Shinobu's and Suu's Interview:

"Auuu Meta-san is crying again! Where is he. He needs a hug him."

"I got a banana for him!"

Mitsune's Interview:

"When we got our proofreaders however, everything turned out fine. They were good people and did their jobs well. I should know. I could actually understand the script after they came. One even went to the bars with me daily. We had fun drinking together. I think his name was..um..Jerials?"

Jerails' interview:

"Its JERAILS! Come on people get it right! Well. Back to the topic, yea...he needed proofreaders badly. And we saved his story. We deserve the credits! BOW DOWN TO US!"

(A shotgun reloading sounds offset.)

"Hehehe just kidding. Metangelo gets all the credit. We just get credit for proofreading..hehehe that better?"

Hinata Fates' Interview: 

"But he is getting better by himself. He should be able to make stories without the need of proofreaders someday. But until that day comes. I'm still going to enjoy V.I.P passes to check up on his latest chapters first hand. Oh yeaaaa!"

Type-00's Interview:

"Pfft, who needs V.I.P passes to the script and story, when I can also get V.I.P passes to certain...rooms inside this girl's dorm..heh heh heh."

He winks.

Naru's Interview:

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Hinata Fate's Interview:

OH. He's right. I get dibs on Motoko!

HinaGuy's Interview:

"OMFGLOLOLWTF! He did not just say that! Okay fine I was the first proofreader so I get dips on Motoko not you Hinata Fates!"

Motoko's Interview:

_-Chiii-iiing-_

"All of your deaths will be gruesome ones..."

Jerail's Interview:

Hehehehe. Now...Where's Asuna's, Sakura's, and Sara's room?

Sakura, Asuna's, and Sara's Interview:

"Lolita Complex."

"Pedophile."

Sakura jumps atop of the couch.

"A LOLIPEDO!"

(The camera man breaks down laughing.)

Makie's Interview:

I dunno. I like Meta-san. He's like me in a cool brotherly kind of way. You know, he likes to do somethings I do and we hang out a lot. Talking about books, music. Especially the harry potter book. I mean what a shocker. We both can't believe he died. Mister -Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep—

**-Due to the spoiler alert, the following interview has been cut short for you reading pleasure...- **

**--------------------------------------**

**How do you feel about the OC's and their addition to the story?**

Mitsune's Interview:

"Their...interesting. Thats all I can say."

Motoko's Interview:

"They are a breath of fresh air. They give a new life to the Hinata-sou with their own personalities and characteristics. I mean, it wouldn't be A new light without both Asuna and Sakura. They are the whole basis around this whole fic. How Keitaro can manage living as a father. That concept can't work unless those two are there."

Naru's Interview:

"And trust me, those two are always there. Sakura and Asuna both are just like me in some ways. Especially the hurting Keitaro part. Hahaha. Even though Keitaro is growing more mature. Old habits die hard, or the more appropriate saying for him would be old bad luck die hard. I mean those two are able to hurt Keitaro more then I can hurt him in a lifetime. I didn't even know it was possible."

**------------------------------------**

Keitaro tickles Asuna.

Asuna finally smiles as she keels over submitting to his reckless tickling assault.

"Hahaha Papa. Please stop! Hahaha!"

"Haha sorry Asuna!"

"Hehehehhehhehhehhe. Papa! Hehehhehe! I said! Heheheheh! **STOP!.!**"

-WHAM!.!-

"AAAAHHH!"

"Oops."

"_Cut!"_

**FLASH **

Keitaro walks into the hot springs.

His feet touch the warm soothing waters.

He sighs.

_-Splash-_

Something splashes around him.

He jerks his head right to see what it was.

Nothing...

"Hehhe nothing...calm down Keitaro...this is a time for you to relax..."

Yet in front of him, the water starts to bubble.

"?"

The bubbling increases.

"?"

-SPLASH!-

Sakura and Sara pop out of no where with scuba gear on.

They are falling right at him.

"PAPAAAA!"

"WATCH OUT!"

"WUH!.!.!.?"

**-GLOMP!.!.!.?.!-**

Keitaro falls back, head first into -

**-THUD!-**

A rock.

"Papa!"

Keitaro floats belly down on the water.

"Papa?"

"_CUT!"_

Sara pokes him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I don't think he's ok..."

"_I said CUT!"_

**------------------------------------**

Keitaro's Interview:

He rubs his bandaged head.

"Its...a new experience. It is a lot more different then it was in Love Hina thats for sure. And thats why I like it. I get three pretty daughters and become a father. Its an experience of a life time. Every man will hit this bump in the road of life sooner or later, its just that I got it a lot sooner then expected...with a lot more bumps...to the head, auugh."

Shinobu and Suu's Interview:

"Its fun cooking more food in order to feed more mouths. Especially when I get more people to help me like Sakura and Makie. They're really good cooks and they both help me around the kitchen a lot."

"Yea, Sakura's food is just as good as Shinobu's, maybe even better! And I thought it wasn't possible!"

"H-hey!"

"Hehehe. And with Sakura around I finally have a decent video game buddy! Everyone else sucked in halo. I beat Keitaro sixty times in blood gulch. Motoko one hundred and forty times. Naru fifty times. Shinobu...um...eerr...I lost count at five hundred and thirty five times."

"Aauuuuuu. Shut up Suu! Your a cheater!"

"SO!"

Makie's Interview:

"Some people think we are based off of another manga that Ken, the creator of Love Hina, made which is called Negima. That is half true and half fiction. Well thats what Metangelo says. He said that he did indeed take the female lead character's name and

made it the name of one of the twins but her personality is totally different. Sakura in the other hand got her name because it kinda rhymed with Asuna. Me however went through the same process as Asuna. My name may be the same as Makie Sasaki in Negima but we are totally two different people. Do you see me in tight gymnastic outfits doing somersaults in the air with pretty bows twirling around me? NO! Instead Metangelo says I am based off of someone in real life. I asked who but he just looked away at a mirror, not answering."

Makie puts her earphones back on.

"But hey I'm glad even if he didn't tell me who I was based off of. Because I'd prefer listening to my music, read a good book or update my hit fanfiction which has a little over four hundred reviews, forty chapters, and contains a lots of typos in it. Instead of going to the gyms and make the men nosebleed to death every time I lift my legs up."

**--------------------**

Metangelo relaxes on the director's chair as his ipod sits right next to him.

His ears covered with massive headphones splurging out loud bangin music all over the Hinata-sou.

He looks away from the book he was reading and stares at the camera.

He mouths: _"Wuh!"_

**---------------------------**

Naru's Interview:

"Sakura, Asuna, and Makie are okay and cool in my book. But the other OC's are pretty weird. I mean I know they only showed up like in a couple of chapters but they're still pretty weird."

Kaede's and Ku Fei's Interview:

"Aru? She's calling us weird, aru."

Kaede pulls out a ninja star.

"Her death is assured..."

"But she isn't a demon, aru!"

"...You sure about that."

Mitsune's Interview:

"Some of the other OC's we know nothing about. Well we do know some things but not enough in my opinion."

Kaiko's and Tenshi's Interview:

"You don't need to know anything about us."

"Yes...you don't need to know where we live, whats our purpose, and why we died. Just keep going with your simple lives..."

"..."

"..."

"Hun?"

"Yes dear?"

"I don't think the jedi mind trick is working on them."

"Aww, crud."

Shinobu and Suu's interview:

"OH! OH! OH! I know which OC Shinobu likes!"

"EH?"

"Hitari! She looks at him a lot especially after that chapter where he said he would confess his love to her! Even though he's only ten, she has a thing for him."

"S-S-SUU!"

Shinobu blushes.

Hitari and Durante's Interview:

Hitari blushes.

Durante smirks a wolfy grin.

"Don't blush boy. Be proud that a girl likes you. Especially a girl that has the same hair color as you. Hehe"

"B-but its your fault! I didn't want a girlfriend yet I'm still too young. Besides I'm to nervous to even ask her autograph now."

"That's my fault? That a girl likes you and that you don't have the guts to ask her out? You may only be ten but your still a man."

"Auugh thats it!"

"Bring it on!"

Hitari leaps at the blue haired wolf.

"GGGRR"

"AAARRGH!"

Motoko's Interview:

"One thing that bothers me the most in this story is my niece..."

Setsuna and Tsuruko's Interview:

"..."

"..."

**-----------------------------------**

**What about the Plot?**

Mitsune's Interview:

"Oh jeez...The plot. That is the mysterious part of this story isn't it. Well...give me a million dollars and I'll tell you all you need to know."

Naru's Interview:

"Ignore Mitsune. She doesn't know anything, nor do we. We just received the script for part three and boy is it exciting. This plot can only come out of that guys head I swear it."

Keitaro's Interview: 

"Two words: This plot is screwed up...wait thats five."

Shinobu and Suu's interview:

"The story is going to get more interesting and more themes will be introduced. Thats all I can say without spoiling it for everyone."

"Mmmff this thwick sshquare sshhhaped marshmallow ish dewicious."

"Aaauu! Thats the script Suu don't eat your script!"

(GULP)

"What did you say Shinobu?"

"To late..."

Sakura, Asuna, and Sara's Interview:

"Lets sum up what we already know. Step by step"

"Me and Asuna were adopted by Keitaro."

"Our biological father and mother died in a horrible car accident, so thats how we ended up with Keitaro."

"Makie joins in after her own father goes to jail."

"We all have fun a time at the summer trip until Durante interrupts it."

"Then we kick his ass and we go have some more fun."

"But thats after revealing the fact that a legacy was placed over our family. A long time ago."

"Oh that. That part is confusing."

"Don't forget about Setsuna."

"Yea, she comes into the picture to..."

"Your turn Sara, tell us your part in the story!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Sara!"

Setsuna's Interview:

"I don't like the chapters where the author tries to be funny by making a chapter that makes the main characters go along with an interview in front of a camera and a fake interview guy..."

Kentaro's Interview:

Kentaro sits on the couch, cross legged with a huge pile of papers.

"Sssshhh. Don't tell anyone but I sneaked into Metangelo's room with my leet ninja skills and got his plot outlines with me. Now I can tell you how this story will end."

He flips through the piles of paper.

His eyes widen.

His eyes widen more.

"HOLY SHI-- YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BELEIVE THIS! KEITAR--"

Haitani and Shirai come busting into the camera's view with guard uniforms.

"Huh?"

"FREEZE!"

"NO SPOILING!"

-WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!-

Shirai smacks Kentaro to the ground with his night stick and repeatedly beats Kentaro with it.

**---------------------------------------**

**Who pairs up with Keitaro in this story?**

Naru's Inteview:

"No comment."

Motoko's Interview:

"No comment."

Mitsune's Interview:

"Hehehe, too bad I'm being forced to say No comment."

Shinobu and Suu's Interview:

"No comment."

"BANANA!"

Sakura, Asuna, and Sara's Interview:

Sakura scratches her head.

"Um...Can it be Mama?"

"No Sakura, she is dead in the story remember?"

"Oh yea right."

Kanako's and Akari's Interview:

"Onii-chan is mine! And mine alone! I will love him with all my heart and none of you bitches will be able find us when we get eloped and move out of the Hinata-sou along with his daughters."

"Kanako...do us all a favor and shut up. Incest is wrong."

"It isn't incest, Akari!"

Keitaro's Interview:

"P.I.M.P! PIMP! Hahaha. Sorry. Couldn't resist."

**--------------------------------------**

**Any last words before we leave?**

Naru's interview:

"I would just like to clarify one things to the fans out there. In Love Hina and in A New Light, I may be a self absorbed, pompous, hot headed woman, but in real life I'm not like that at all. I'm just as caring as Shinobu and just as gentle as Asuna. I'm not always hitting men like they were—HEY! YOU!"

Naru points off camera.

"You were snickering at me weren't you! You were! COME HERE! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SNICKER AT!"

Naru runs off screen with a clenched fist.

"_NOOO!"_

_-WHAM!- _

Motoko's Interview: 

"Unlike Naru, I'm exactly what I am in Love Hina and in A New light. So if we bump together somewhere in the streets. And if you were male. And if you were staring at my breasts. Then you sir, are about to have a change of voice. A really sharp voice."

Mitsune's Interview:

"If you want to hang out in a pub or something call this number...err...where did I put that darn piece of paper?"

Sakura, Asuna and Sara's Interview:

"From here in the Hinata-sou."

"Us three and the whole cast would like to-"

"Thank you for keeping track of this fic."

Naru's Interview:

"Thank you for putting up with Metangelo's typos and grammar mistakes."

Keitaro's Interview:

"Thank you for accepting Sakura and Asuna as a part of the cast."

"PAPA!"

"Not again! Oh well come here already!"

_-GLOMP!-_

_-Thud!- _

Kanako's and Akari's Interview:

"Thank you for holding on to this story as one of your favorites."

Mitsune's Interview:

"Thank you for reviewing to give Metangelo the needed strength and self-esteem to keep going with this story."

Makie's Interview:

"Thank you for the email suggestions and the compliments."

Shinobu and Suu's Interview:

"Thank for the free food!"

"And finally we all thank you for being a fan. And may you all have good and fruitful lives ahead of you in the future that lies ahead."

Suu and Shinobu promptly stand up.

They bow in unison and leave the camera's sights.

There the sofa sits alone.

The camera fades into darkness.

**----------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Haruka and Seta sit in their respective beach chairs in the middle of the sandy beach.

Soaking up the sun rays.

The two of them enjoying a sun filled afternoon.

Seta looks over at Haruka.

"Do you have a feeling that we are forgetting about something. Something important."

Haruka blinks under her shades.

"Yes..."

"Do you care?"

"No..."

Seta shrugs it off, places his straw hat over his head to cover his eyes from the sun and goes back to sleep.

"ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"


	42. Start of Act Three: Keys to Destiny

A red headed woman sits cross-legged from behind her desk in the middle of a dark spacious office room. An office room fit for a CEO. Pictures, awards, and drapes hangs from the walls but some not to noticeable as the dark envelope all of them in its cold arms. Behind her a huge pane of glass gives a glorious view of the Tokyo nightlife. Lights, advertisements, cars, and innocent people flicker and wander down below at the party like atmosphere that is the Tokyo streets.

The woman has a face of importance as she sips her cup of tea. A face that knows how to get up in the corporate ladder and will do anything to achieve the highest authority. Her beauty being only one of the many tools she uses to achieve her goals.

Her phone besides her on the desk lights up in a blinking red fashion.

She leans forward, placing her cup of coffee on the table.

She pushes a button, and her secretary's voice talks from the other line.

"_Clair-sama. Someone is here to see you."_

With a cute, yet strong willed voice she talks back.

"Who is it...?"

"_She claims to have contract with you. Her name's Kaede."_

"Yes. Send her in now."

"_Yes ma'am."_

The conversation ends and the front doors of the room swing open.

A brown headed girl with green eyes, around the age of sixteen, walks into the darkness with a silver encased suitcase tightly gripped on her hand. Her face contains a slight scar on her right cheek yet she is stern and polite, never taking off her gaze at the older woman. She blends into the dark as because of her bark blue windbreaker jacket that drapes over her shoulder.

The red head stands up.

"Did you get what I told you to get."

"I did. Be thankful that the man they call Seta wasn't able to find it even though he knew where it was before we did."

"Then how were you able to get it before him."

Kaede smirks.

"Lets just say he ran into some boat problems while going there."

"Hehe, just like you Kaede-chan. Now show me...it."

Kaede doesn't hesitate to plop the suitcase onto the desk. She inputs the code and the suitcase instantly opens to reveal a single card.

A single card with a picture of a key. Runes and other forms of writing are inscribed all around the card in bright yellow text.

"This is the 'key' Clair. I hope you like it."

"I do. I do. _HE _will be certainly pleased."

Kaede narrows her eyes. Almost, threateningly.

Clair didn't notice.

"Well. I must take my leave."

"Yes, yes. Go ahead Kaede. Like always you have never failed me. Your reward will be mailed to you tomorrow."

Kaede bows and walks out of the room.

She turns around one last time to look at the red headed woman.

Her gaze ever so piercing.

And she walks away.

Shutting the door.

At the very last moment before the door shuts. A cute little black cat pops up from Kaede's jacket.

Smiling.

Again, Clair doesn't notice.

-Slam-

The door is fully shut.

"..."

Its dark again.

Clair reaches into the suitcase and picks up the card.

"Finally. The key has been found and _he _will be certainly pleased. The locks will now be opened and I will be along side him for all eternity. Nothing shall stand against us now..."

She flips the card over.

Her face turns white pale, and her jaw drops.

There written on the back of the card with huge bold letter.

'TRY AGAIN!'

"WHAT!"

-Phloom!-

The card instantly explodes and turns into flames.

"Hot!"

Clair instantly drops the flaming card and starts to put it out.

"What the hell!" She screams. She leans forward to her desk. With anger in her face and an artery that seems about ready to pop in her head, she pushes a button on her telephone. "STOP KAEDE NOW! SHE HAS IT! STOP HER AT ALL COSTS!"

She stops yelling and calms back down.

She sits down again.

Her face scrunched up to a frown.

"No one...double crosses me..."

-SLAM!-

Her angry fists meet the desk.

Smashing it into pieces.

Literally.

---------------------------------------

Kaede walks down the stairs outside of the corporate building and into the Tokyo streets.

She adjusts her windbreaker jacket.

The cat purrs from inside the jacket pocket.

"Hey! YOU!"

"Stop right there!"

Two guards in uniform stop behind her, night sticks ready.

She looks back. Emotionless.

"Just stay right there and no one will get hurt."

"..."

Kaede bolts into the streets.

"She's running!"

"After her!"

And the two guard follow her into the nightlife.

--------------------------------------

Seta lays half asleep on the bench in the middle of some park.

He was alone.

The only thing accompanying him with his sleep was a dirty white trash can that stands across the park path.

The only light source coming from a dim lamppost just a couple of feet besides him and the bench.

Sounds of someone running hit his ears.

He opens one eye.

Kaede runs into his views.

They both lock eyes.

They both nod.

-Bash!-

Kaede bashes into the white trash can tipping it over.

Trash flies everywhere.

But Kaede continues running.

Seta only chuckles under his glasses.

Two men in guard uniforms instantly follows the girl.

And soon the three were gone from his view.

He was now back to being alone in the middle of the park.

---------------------------------------

Kaede exits the park and is back on the street.

She crosses the street. Avoiding traffic and pedestrians along the way.

She turns a corner into an alleyway.

A dead end.

"We got you now!"

"Hehehe. You made us go for nice run Missy."

"I don't know what whats up with you today Kaede-chan. But it ends now."

"Now give us the card..."

Kaede turns around and only stares at the two beefed up men.

"I don't have it..."

"What do you mean you don't have it?"

A cute black cat jumps out of the girls pocket and actually _hovers_ besides her head.

With a cute high pitched voice it talks: "Its like she says you two. She doesn't have it!"

The two men couldn't believe their eyes.

"I-I-I-I-It talked!"

"Its freaking HOVERING!"

The cat frowns. "Hey! I'm not an 'it' I'm a girl."

"Wh-who are you!"

"Yo-your not Kaede?"

'Kaede' lifts her hand just above her head, grabs her hair, and actually 'rips' her face off.

The men wince.

"A-a mask!"

Instead of the long brown headed girl she was a moment ago, she now has short, rich, black hair. Two noticeable groups of long hair strands hang out from both sides of her head. Just in front of each ear. At the back of her head was a neatly tied pony tail that stops to the back of her neck. The scar on her right cheek now gone replaced by clear white skin. Her once green eyes gone and now what was staring at the guards were a pair of narrow, brown, cat-like eyes.

"Wh-who are you?"

The girl talks back but with a now different tone. A Gothic tone.

"If you really want to know my name. It's Kanako."

"Kana-AAUGH!"

The man didn't even finish the word as a palm met with his chin.

He went flying out of the alley way and into the streets.

Kanako faces towards the other man.

The man gulped.

--------------------------------------

Seta lazily sits up.

He yawns and walks across at the tipped over trash can.

"Let's see..."

He squats down and picks something up.

"Here it is..."

In his hand was a single card. About the size of a playing card.

A picture of a key in the middle.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_--------------------------------------------------The Start of Act Three-------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------Keys to Destiny------------------------------------------_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It begins...**


	43. Dolls

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 43_  
Dolls

**-------------------------------------**

The sun shines down through the curtains.

Birds tweet outside.

Mitsune gently rises up from bed.

She stretches and yawns in her cute pink heart pajamas.

She rubs her eyes and straitens out her brown hair.

"Another morning..."

She looks over at her bedside table and sees a folded card

She picks it up.

It was a hallmark looking kind of greeting card.

With the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD' Written on the cover.

She looks down...sad...

She sniffs a bit, and instantly smells something good. Really good.

The smell of a well made breakfast.

She smiles, places the card back on the table, and heads out.

Ignoring her throbbing, hot, head.

**---------------------------------------**

-Sizzzllleeee!-

Keitaro stands in front of the cooking range.

Flipping pancakes.

Keitaro smiles to himself and remembers the last three months. All the fun he had relaxing under the sun at the beach with his daughters. Working late hours in the Tea shack down by the road with Haruka. Rock climbing with Suu. Swimming with Makie, and Shinobu. Hiking with Motoko and Naru. Drinking in the bars with Mitsune. And the long ride back home last night with everyone just plopping unto bed. Exhausted from the trip back.

It may have been three months but it felt like a dream...

A very short dream...

Keitaro sighs.

The television talks from the living room.

"_It's 7:15 AM and looks to be a glorious day today people. Perfect weather to start off a new year in school. Today is going to be hot in the afternoon even though its September, but this morning is going to be filled with gentle breezes from the south and a cloudy sky. Making the travel to school and work perfect..."_

The TV rants on as Keitaro looks over his shoulder.

There on the dinning room table were six plastic square containers. Six lunch boxes for six young girls and their first day in school. It was now September and Shinobu, Makie, and Suu are all now sixteen. Shinobu and Makie are heading to their new year in high school as sophomore students, while Suu goes to her junior year in high school. Accompanying them are two of his ten year old daughters, Asuna and Sakura. They too are heading for their sophomore year even though they are six years to early. The other daughter, Sara, isn't as smart as the twins and is leading a normal school life heading towards fifth grade. And she is content with that.

Keitaro looks away but at the corner of his eye he notices Mitsune.

She stands elegantly on the doorway to the kitchen.

Admiring the mouth watering pancakes and toast that lie on the table.

"I see your busy this morning Keitaro."

Keitaro goes back to flipping pancakes. "Yup. I thought that Shinobu and the other girls would be too sleepy to wake up on time to make breakfast and lunch because of how late we got back from the beach. So I went ahead and did it for them. Oh would you please put the toasts on the table for me."

Mitsune gladly did what she was asked.

"Well ain't that nice of you. So where's Motoko and Naru?"

"Motoko only slept for like an hour before going out for her training trip with her friends."

"Another trip? She sure is dedicated. How about Naru?"

"She left early to catch the train for cram school."

"Cram school? How about you Keitaro. Aren't you going. I mean Naru seemed a bit down for sometime because you haven't been keeping up with your studies."

"I know..."

Mitsune tilts her head. "You knew!"

"Yea, but I do intend to go. We both did say to each other we had to make it into Toudai this year. Its just that I've been a bit... sidetracked."

"Heh. And here I thought you forgot all about Toudai and focused more on your girls."

Keitaro looks over at her. "I can be a father AND keep my dreaming of Toudai alive can't I?"

Mitsune looks into his eyes. Those brown determined eyes.

"Heh...I guess you can." Mitsune looks up at the clock. "Isn't it about time you woke them up Keitaro?"

"Nah in about a few minutes from now they should be waking up themselves."

"And how do you figure?"

**-RRRIIINNNGGGG!.!.!.!-**

Keitaro smirks: "Because I set their loudest alarm clocks on last night while they were asleep."

And like that distance shouts could be heard from upstairs, along with the scampering of hysterical girls.

"_Nyyyuuuuuuu! Wake up! We overslept!"_

"_Breakfast! Suu need fooooooooood!"_

"_No I neeed fooooooooooooooood!_

"_Shut up about food Sakura and dress up. We're going to be late! Late!"_

"_Aaaaahhh! Where's my school uniform!"_

"_I got it, no wait, that's Sara's!"_

"_Give me that!"_

"_AAAUUUUUU! We only have thirty minutes till the train leaves!"_

"_ACCK! Who left their shoe in the middle of the hallway!"_

"_Sorry Makie-chan. I think that ones mine!"_

"_Auughh!"_

"_Yo. Shinobu!"_

"_What."_

"_We're in the same classes right?"_

"_Yea!"_

"_How do you know that!_

"_Suu hacked into the school's mainframe and found out for us Sara."_

"_Nice going Suu."_

"_Neeeed fooood!" _

"_Hehe. Too bad your stuck in a the class one year a head of us Suu."_

"_I smell some food downstairs!"_

"_YAY!.!.!.!"_

"_HEY! Don't go down half naked Suu!"_

Mitsune shakes her head and ignores the yelling.

But it didn't help. Her head felt more and more light headed.

"Seems like their having fun."

"Looks like it."

Asuna, Sakura, and Sara were downstairs first. All suited up and ready to go.

They quickly took their lunches.

"Thanks Papa!" The three said.

Keitaro whips out a plate full of pancakes and toast. "How about a quick breakfast?"

Asuna shakes her head. "No thank you Papa. We're in a hurry." Sara shrugs. "Sorry." Sakura glitters. "Gladly!" She says going for the plate full of pancakes.

"Sakura! Its time to go."

"Just a bit more—Ack!"

But Asuna grabs her by the collar and as swift as they came they were gone. Bolting out the front door.

Mitsune chuckles as she takes a toast. "More food for us."

Makie and Shinobu came down the stairs next with thier school uniforms on. A lunch and full breakfast greet them when they come to the kitchen.

"Ke-keitaro. You cooked for us?" Shinobu asks. Amazed.

Makie didn't hesitate to pick her lunch up and grab a single toast.

"Thanks Keitaro. Bye Mitsune!" She waves, plopping the toast onto her mouth. "Come on Shinobu. Lets go to school already."

Shinobu took her lunch and bowed. "Thanks for taking care of the lunches. I'll pay you back somehow. And bye Mitsune."

"That's okay Shinobu. It was my pleasure."

The blue-haired girl waves and follows Makie out the door.

Mitsune looks at the food on the table.

"There's still a lot for just us to eat Keitaro."

Keitaro shrugs. "There is one other girl who hasn't left yet."

"Oh yea...Suu."

"Breakfast!.!"

"Speaking of the foreigner."

Suu suddenly comes sliding down the stairs and instantly plops her small butt on one of the many chairs and starts to chomp down all the food around her.

Keitaro and Mitsune sweat drop.

"Um...Suu, aren't you suppose to be going to school now."

Suu looks up at the clock. "Oh. You're right. Teehee. Bye Keitaro! Mitsune!"

"Wa-wait! Bring back those plates at least!"

Too late. She was already gone.

Mitsune awkwardly giggles. "She can sure be a hand...full."

"Of course she's a handful." Keitaro picks up the empty dishes and proceeds to wash them.

Back facing a slightly red-faced Mitsune.

"But you can handle it Keitaro. In fact, you can handle anything. Your a father now. Hehehe. A very good one in fact."

"No. don't say that. I'm just doing what I think I should be doing."

"O-of course you are. I mean, cooking, cleaning, playing with them. Thats qualities of a good father." Her tone turns low and sad. "And sometimes I envy them...I wouldn't mind at all if you were my father..."

"What was that Mitsune? I didn't hear the last part."

"No-nothing. Forget about it."

"Um..." Keitaro shrugs and continues washing. "Okay. Well anyways your acting a bit weird today."

"I-I am..."

"Yea flattering me and all...wait a minute, you can't pay your rent for this month can't you! And you're trying to get on my good side to avoid it! Right?"

"..."

"Mitsune?"

Keitaro turns around and sees Mitsune on the floor. Breathing hard.

"MITSUNE!"

He instantly runs to her side, and places his hand over her forehead.

"Jeez, you got a fever. A high one!"

Without hesitating, he picks her body up and takes her to her bed.

"Father..." She mumbles.

Keitaro didn't hear it.

**-----------------------------------**

Naru sits sleepily on a seat on board a train.

Her bag to her side.

She has on her school look completely on. The braided hair, the dorky glasses, and the huge red sweatshirt.

She looks to her side and expects Keitaro to be there with her.

But he wasn't there...

"Wh-what am I thinking...He was making breakfast for the girls. Of course he wouldn't make it to the train."

Just then two strangers walk up in front of her. One tall and skinny, the other rather short and chubby.

Both wearing round glasses.

"Good morning Naru-chan!"

"Good morning."

Naru straightens her bangs with an elegant hand and sighs before looking up at the two newcomers.

"And you two are...?"

The tall one frowns. "Don't tell me you forgot us again! My name's Haitani."

"And I'm Shirai!" The other one greets.

"...No..I don't remember you two."

Haitani and Shirai face fault.

"Auugh. Nevermind. Just tell us where Keitaro is. He usually hangs out with you. Following you like a dog."

"As you can see he isn't here. He's back at the Hinata-sou preparing his daughters and the other girl's lunches."

"Oh I see...wait...HIS DAUGHTERS! Is he married!"

"He—He—he! OH MY GAAAWWDD! What did he do over the summer."

"I bet you're the mother. Right Na—AAUGH!"

A fist made contact with Haitani's face.

"Haitani!"

Naru sighs. "Its not like that. They are adopted."

"Hmm..sounds like him..."

Haitani manages to stand up. "So he's just gonna a be a bit late. Right?"

"I dunno." Naru suddenly glares at the two of them. "And what do I look like. His secretary? I don't know what he's thinking. And I don't care if he comes or not. So stop asking me!"

The two back off. "Alright. Alright."

"Jeez scary as ever..."

The two shuffle towards the other side of the train car. Leaving Naru alone.

"Baka..." She mumbles to herself: "Why would I care what he is up to anyways..."

She looks out of the train car's window.

Trying not to care.

She fails.

**--------------------------------**

Mitsune slowly opens her eyes.

She finds her back on her bed but this time feeling stiff and hot all over.

Yet she still tries to get up.

But a gentle hand forces her back down. A fatherly stern hand.

"Kei-keitaro?"

Keitaro places a wet towel over her head. "You should lay down and rest Mitsune. You had a rather high fever. I told Haruka to go get us some medicine so she will be here in a short while. So just take it easy for now."

"But what about your classes?"

"I think taking care of you is more important then cram school right about now."

"Keitaro..." She fidgets and shivers a bit. "You don't need to do this. Go on. Join Naru at cram school. I'm not one of your daughters, I can take care of myself. I don't need any special treatment."

"Hehe, My daughters aren't the only people who I can give special treatment to. Friends in need will gladly receive my help. And right now your one of them So be quiet and go to sleep."

Mitsune grabs Keitaro's wrist.

Keitaro looks at her. Surprised. "Hmm?"

"Th-thanks Keitaro.." She says.

Keitaro smiles. "Your welcome."

Mitsune didn't hear Keitaro as her mind succumbed to the fever.

Her mind and soul slowly drifting to sleep.

To darkness...

To a dream...

**------------------------------------**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sirens a blazing..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Blinding blue and red lights outside..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Rain water dripping. Crunched metal frames._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_Soulless eyes._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

"_How do you like your new dolls Mitsune?"_

_The young woman led a cute little girl by her hand._

_A girl about the age of six, holding a pair of dolls._

_One a male bunny with glasses. The other a cute teddy wearing a blouse._

"_I like them a lot. Thank you Mama."_

_The mother smiles._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A spacious apartment._

_Sitting alone with dolls in front._

"_How about you Mister Papa. Would you like a cup of tea?" She playfully nodded the bunny doll's head. "Why thank you Miss Mama. Your so kind. Would you like some?"_

_Doors suddenly opened._

_Glancing to the right._

_A happy voice. "Hi Papa." _

_A stern burly man stood on the doorway._

_An ever so present frown on his face._

_An ever so present drunk look on his face._

"_Look what Mama gave me." Stuffed bunny arm waves."She gave me thes--"_

"_What the hell are THESE!"_

_Strong drunk hands gripped the stuffed play things._

_A petite body forcefully shoved to the floor._

"_P-papa!.!.!"_

_He ran out of the room._

_Fuming._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_Peering through the kitchen door._

_Two figures. _

_One small. One big._

_Facing each other._

_Yelling._

"_What is so wrong about this Hank!"_

"_What's so wrong? You got her dolls thats what! Even though you know how much deep shit we are in debt wise. Even with the damn rent! We need all the money we can get!"_

"_They were cheap. Really cheap! I don't see why your blowing this out of proportion Hank. Prolly because your drunk AGAIN."_

"_I'M NOT DRUNK! DON'T ACC—" _

"_Oh! So the smell of alcohol is just the tap water dripping over there in the sink. Huh?"_

"_Don't you get smart with me woman. I'm practically breaking my BACK for this family and you talking -hic- like that is disrespectful Mary."_

"_Breaking YOUR BACK?.!.? Your the one out with your god damn friends. In that god damn bar. Doing only god knows what! Getting us absolutely god damn NOTHING! I bought those cute dolls for her to play with while I'm gone for WORK! Because I know of one FATHER who would rather be out getting DRUNK instead of playing with his own loving DAUGHTER!"_

"_Oh. So your going to try and make me feel bad huh! That just makes me more fucking angry! Makes me so angry I could just—"_

"_Do what huh Hank! Be your abusive self again!"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

"_No I'm not going to shut up!"_

"_I don't need your damn preaching! I can do what ever I damn well please!"_

"_And that is sole reason why we can't pay our rent! Why we are fighting. And that is why Mitsune feels so LONELY ALL THE TIME!"_

_A growl._

_A blur of a hand._

_A resounding -SLAP!-_

_A gasp._

"_I SAID SHUT UP YOU WHORE! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING RANTING! ESPECIALLY TODAY OF ALL DAYS!"_

"_F-fine! Have a nice birthday. ALONE!"_

_  
"H-HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!"_

_Kitchen doors open._

_The girl gasped as motherly arms scooped her up from where she sat._

_Heading out the front door._

"_HEY! Come back here you fucking BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!"_

_She looked over mother's shoulders._

_Into the father's drunk eyes._

"_FINE! LEAVE! DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU WANT! YOU'LL ALL CO"**—SLAM!-'**_

_Front doors shut closed._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_Windshields being pelted by rain._

_Blurring headlights passing by._

_A red light._

_A stop._

_The sound of a mother crying._

"_M-mama?"_

"_It-its alright honey. I'm okay." Choking back sobs. "I'm alright."_

"_Does Papa still love us?"_

"_I'm sure he does..heh. So don't worry. Mama is right here."_

"_Is he mad at me Mama?"_

"_No. No. Don't be ridiculous honey. He loves you."_

"_O-okay. I'll make him a card when we get home"_

"_Hehe. That's the spirit."_

_The girl hugged her two dolls close to her._

_A green light._

_Light acceleration._

_A sharp gasp._

_Bright lights coming from the right side._

_Horns a blazing._

_-SMAAAAASSSHHH!-_

_Impact from the right side. The driver's side. _

_Crunching metal frames. Inward._

_A head on collision._

_Then darkness._

_Silence._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_Blinding red and blue lights._

_-WWWWEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII-WWWWEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-WWWWEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII-_

_Sirens a blazing..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_Rain water dripping. Crunched metal frames._

_-WWWWEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII-WWWWEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-WWWWEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII-_

_Soulless eyes. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

"_Mama?"_

_Nothing._

_Lifeless._

"_Mama!"_

_A gentle nudge._

_Again, nothing._

"_Mama...MAMA...**MAMA!.!.!.!"**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_In front of a girl in black. _

_A kneeling, drunk man._

_Sobbing._

"_**You look just like her... Why do you FUCKING look just like her! ...Why!... Why didn't you DIE WITH HER!.!.!.!"**_

_**-FLASH!-**_

Mitsune jolts upright on her bed.

Panting.

Hyperventilating.

Sweating.

She runs a hand over her hair and eyes.

Trying her best to calm down.

When she settles down she finds that its a bit dark for the afternoon.

A quick look outside reveals that clouds took residents above the Hinata Province.

"Looks like rain." She says to herself. "Why are weathermen always wrong..."

Light snoring.

She looks besides her bed to see Keitaro sleeping next to her on the floor. A concern look on his face.

Her lips curve up a bit to smile but stopped half way when she notices the same greeting card from this morning.

Her face scrunches up to a frown.

She quickly snatches it off the desk and rips it in half before collapsing back unto the bed.

Crying into her bedsheets.

**-----End of Chapter 43----------**


	44. Youth

**A.N).** Allright. Let me clear something out...I'm sorry you had to wait that long for a chapter but School started. Things got hectic. Punches were thrown and people were drinking...People had some sexual contact...I don't know how those things relates to me but whatever. Things got hectic but Now I'm back in the groove. I'm just here to say sorry for those who wanted the next chapter badly...and I wanted to write so badly so it had a negative effect on me also...but I never got the time...**XD** here yall go! I got my this chapter finally out of my head and into paper..eer...well...maybe not paper but a web page XD

Enjoy

**--------------------------------**

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 44_  
Youth

**--------------------------------**

A teacher reads from a book.

Almond eyes. Mature. Perfect shaped body. Long rich green hair.

"So to review students, in order to find the resultant, you must find the combined X-values, and the combined Y-values for each and every vector in the problem. You find them by using cosine and sine. Cosine finding the X-values, and the sine finding the Y-values. Sum them up and then use Pythagorean theorem to find the magnitude of the resultant vector. We're then halfway done, all we need now is the direction, or the degree. By using inverse tangent we can easily find it by plugging it into the calculator and letting it do the work for us. Then there you have it. You now have the resultant. Ok. Now everyone solve this practice problem...If one fangirl who adores Sephiroth from final fantasy runs through the battle field heading east holding a sword in a velocity of fifty meters per second. While another fangirl who adores Cloud runs the opposite direction while holding a sickle with a velocity of fifty-five meter per second. How long will it take for them to realize that Vincent is much more sexier then both Cloud and Sephiroth combined..."

The obsessed teacher rants on...

"..."

Naru drowns her out as she just stares outside into the dark afternoon sky. An awkward feeling rises up from her. Almost like there was a nagging distraction in the back of her mind. Like some part of her brain just refuses to study along with the teacher.

She doesn't know why.

Her eyes wander away from the window.

She stops.

Her eyes spot an empty seat right in front of her. The empty seat which Keitaro should have occupied hours ago...

She shakes her head. "No...I'm not worried about that guy...If he doesn't want to be here. Then so be it...I will get into Toudai with or with out him..." She whispers to herself.

For an instance the ticking of the clock resounds the loudest in her ears for some reason. She couldn't but help look up the wall and face the clock.

It reads: 1:00 PM.

Naru swiftly looks away and back out the window.

It starts to rain outside...and somewhere deep inside herself...

Causing the vibrating inside her bag to go unnoticed.

**--------------------------------**

Keitaro holds a phone to his ear.

"...Come on. Pick up already..."

Mitsune sits up on her bed. The sheets up to her thigh.

"It's useless...she's to busy studying."

"Your prolly right."

"So then why don't you just go to school. You don't have to take care of me..."

Keitaro forces Mitsune back on the bed. "No. Not until you get better."

"Pfft. I'm already better Keitaro. Just go."

"Yea and let you stay all by yourself so you can collapse again after drinking some...excuse me I meant a lot of alcohol."

"Oooww. You got me there father!" She says. Teasing Keitaro...or maybe not.

"Heh. Exactly."

Mitsune softly wraps her arms around Keitaro, her blanket falling to her lap.

She places her lips right next to his ear and her hands over his chest.

"Ooohh. Come one Kei-Kun! You can trust me...right?"

Keitaro only snickers and gently escapes from her grasp and forcing her, once again, to lay down on the bed.

Mitsune just watches surprised.

"Heh, you know Mitsune." Keitaro looks her straight in the eyes. Stern. "That doesn't work on me anymore.."

Mistune suddenly feels a certain redness introduce themselves to her cheeks.

"K-Keitaro...?"

"Just stay in bed while I go get you, your medicine. Seems like Haruka didn't want to go because of the rain. So just stay put, don't drink alcohol and rest. Ill be right back."

"I'm sure you will."

Keitaro turns to leave.

"Just...restrain yourself...please."

And he was gone.

Mitsune's blush lightens as she looks up at the ceiling.

She sighs.

Moments pass.

"A little won't hurt."

She weakly stands up, pats her self to regain her footing, and walks out the bedroom door.

For a little drink.

**-------------------------------**

In the middle of a serene forest.

The animals scurry all around. The birds sing a chorus that echoes with the resounding sound of a close waterfall. The mist slowly fills the air closest to the waterfall and the river spawns several fish as they jump up the waterfall.

But during the calm scene...

A blur of red and white dash through the forest.

Clashing.

"HAA!" A girl with short black hair yells as she flips in the air wearing a white training shirt with a rather long red skirt that stops to her shins. A training Gi. She lands, strikes a pose with her wooden sword and stays still. "What? Aren't you coming after me?"

Another girl about the same age, the same height, and wearing the same training outfit stands across from her. Wooden sword out and trained. Her long silky hair flowing with the wind like a cape. "That's just what you want me to do..."

"Hehe. Of course Karen. This wouldn't be much of a spar if no one attacks. Just like in chess, one must move first."

Karen smirks. "Ok Lydia. Then I guess I'll just ATTACK!"

She lunges forward with a vertical swipe to Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia holds out her sword with two hands. _-Clang!-_ Their swords meet.

Karen lifts her foot and swiftly tries to kick her opponent at the gut.

Lydia sees it coming **"!"** She jumps into the air twirling, plants her hands on Karen's shoulder, and vaults off her.

Karen teeters off balance about to fall into the river's bed. Bug eyed: "Gaaooooo?"

"Checkmate!" Lydia lands perfectly behind her and sweeps Karen's feet from under her.

She falls down helplessly unto the sand with her rear end.

"Oooff—Owie!"

From the sidelines a gray eyed teenager raises her hands with authority. "Winner, Lydia!"

Lydia happily twirls her wooden sword. "I win again. That makes it...um...fifteen to three?.!.?"

Karen rubs her bum. "Shut up Lydia. You cheated!"

Lydia shrugs innocently. "Pffffttt. You just say that because your horrible at this. Ask Momi. That is why we have her as the judge." She says pointing at the girl in the sidelines.

"Okay." Karen faces the gray eyed judge. "Momi, didn't she totally cheat."

Momi yawns tiredly, stretches, tilts her head and stares at the girl intently: "No, she didn't cheat. It was instead your novice skills that lead to your demise. You gave in to her taunts and attacked head first, completely blind sided. This made you extremely open. So she did what any real martial artist would do. Lydia took advantage of it and completely laid you down. I don't mean to be mean, I'm just telling you the truth..."

Karen makes a face. "Why do you have do be so blunt."

"Why do you have to ask..."

"Gaooo..."

Lydia couldn't help but snicker. "Bwhahaha. Me win, you lose. Get over it!"

"Oh shut up Lydia." Karen stands up, embarrassed. "You know I'm a novice at this. Why didn't you go easy on me."

"Then this wouldn't be much of a training trip wouldn't it? Besides. I already go easy on you when we play chess together."

"Gaoo."

"Now now. Don't go all 'Gaooing' on us now. Be glad Motoko isn't here. She would have made our heads spinning by now."

"Speaking of Motoko. Where is she? It isn't like her to be late."

"Maybe she's out shopping for clothes."

Karen rolls her eyes. "Please. Motoko. Shopping. Listen to yourself."

Lydia smacks her head. "Heh. Your right. It'll be a cold day in hell before she's found in fashionable woman's clothes."

An unusual wind instantly sweeps through their bodies.

All of them shiver.

The trees sway back and forth.

A presence is felt. A most familiar one.

Momi cautiously stands up. "I guess its a cold day in hell today."

"Wha?"

"Wha-what are you talking about.?"

Momi only closes her eyes and points past them.

Towards the road.

Lydia and Karen turn around.

Their jaws instantly unhinge to drop.

"Mo-Motoko!"

"I-It can't be her!"

Sure enough, Motoko enters their line of view with a sports bag hanging over her shoulder and her sword hilt sticking out of the bag. She walks straight at them using the dirt forest path. With the same calm yet all knowing look on her face. But something about her was awkward. Or better yet, something _on her was__completely_ awkward to them. Instead of her usual training Gi or school uniform, she wears a very casual yet uncharacteristic white T-shirt with the words Neko-Neko imprinted over her now breathing and lively bosom. The usual bandages that constricted her_ 'mountains' _were now gone and replacing them is just a normal white sports bra. Meanwhile a blue scrunchy ties her hair back in one long ponytail that stops to the middle of her back as she wears matching blue jeans that show off her curves very nicely.

Motoko waves. "Hi Lydia, Karen, Momi. Nice to see you all again."

The three blink.

"Um...Motoko you feeling alright?"

"Do you need another week of rest before coming here?"

Motoko raises an eyebrow. "No...why do you say that?"

Lydia scratches her cheek. "Its just well...your...um...look."

Karen fidgets a bit. "Yea. You don't normally...dress like that. Are you really feeling alright?"

Momi stays silent. Observing.

"Hehehe." Motoko walks past them and proceeds to lay down her bag. "Yes. I do feel alright. Can't a girl just dress how ever she likes?"

"Ye-Yea..but..."

"But what?"

The three sigh.

"No-nothing."

Motoko smiles and points into the forest. "I'll be changing there okay?"

Momi nods. "There's a convenient hot spring over at that direction. Why don't you take a bath and relax for a while. It must have been a long trip down here."

"Thanks." Motoko takes out a towel from her bag and walks at the direction of the water spring. Disappearing into the forest.

"..."

Silence.

"Gaoooooo..."

Lydia faces the others. "What do you think happened to her. I mean, she does NOT wear those kinds of clothes, at least not during training camp."

"She must have had a great summer."

Momi sits back down and talks: "A man must be involved..."

The other two girls put their hands over their mouths.

Momi gasps. "Oh shit...not again..."

"Really..." Lydia says dreamily.

"Mhmmmm..." Karen follows.

Momi shakes her head. "Here we go again..."

Lydia and Karen both stare into the sky.

They both became more 'shinier' and more ' lively'.

The two of them day dreaming.

Really day dreaming.

"I wonder what she did with this _'man'_..."

Karen sighs erotically. "She must have changed her personality in order to attract him.."

Lydia blushes. "And they must have had an incident involving that one man to use clippers to restrain himself from jumping on her and have passionate sex all over the room. But still fails and Motoko somehow glomps him to the floor. The both of them Groping. Fondling. Sexing each other up till they both clima-**SMACK!**- Owiiee!"

Karen flinches.

"Wha!" -SMACK!- "ACKIES!"

-SPLASH!-SPLASH!-

The two girls fall down into the river head first. Soaking wet.

Momi stands above them with a wooden katana in hand. Angry as hell.

"I swear to god, its bad enough you girls read ALOUD back at home when writing your perverted fanfictions while I sleep. But now you go on and create perverted images during the camping trip.

Lydia simpers, trying to dry off. "So-sorry..."

Karen continues "And when they come around. They find themselves together naked on the floor, and they both smile in a mutual agre--"

-Smack!-

"Be quiet you!.!.!"

"Gaoooooo..."

"That had to hurt."

"Of course...Rematch?"

"Sure why not."

Momi shrugs.

**---------------------------**

Rushing waters. Steaming waters. Calm waters.

Motoko enters the area where Momi talked about.

A hot spring was there to greet her.

She smiles and reaches into her sports bag.

She retrieves her sheathed sword.

The wind blows from an unknown direction.

Trees shuffle together.

Yet her ear picks something abnormal.

Something uninvited.

Or rather yet some_one_ uninvited.

"I know your there." She looks up and behind. Up into the trees. "Come out Seta..."

"Seems your perception skills increased." Seta says, emerging from the darkness.

Motoko faces him. "So what do you need...? I haven't seen you since early summer."

Seta goes straight to the point. "I'm here for a certain...card...And information leads to you having it."

Motoko's eyes widen. "Why-why do you say that?"

"Heh. I wonder...why do I say what I say..."

**---------------------------**

School...

"Sooooooo hungry!" Suu helplessly yelps as she plops on a cafeteria table. "Sakuraaaaa, could you please reach into my bag and get my lunch!"

Sakura, Makie and Shinobu sits down next to Suu, their lunches already out and ready to be eaten.

Makie sighs. "Suu, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You ate your lunch for breakfast while we were in the train this morning. Of course your not going to have anything for lunch."

Suu smacks her head lightly. "D'oh!"

Sakura giggles. "Suu, be more conservative like me. I preserved Papa's lunch because he made it for me." She reaches into her bag. She sweat drops. "I—I—I can't..."

Suu tilts her head. "You can't what Sakura?"

Sakura sticks her tongue out. "I can't find the lunch Papa made me..."

"Um..Sakura." Shinobu intervenes. "You kinda..um...Ate it with Suu this morning also..."

Makie glances to the side, hiding her amusement.

Sakura looks down. "Nyuuuuuu."

"Hahahaha. Now I can be hungry with Sakura!"

Shinobu splits her one sandwich in half. "Here Sakura. Suu. Have one of the sandwiches Keitaro made."

"Thanks Shinobu!" Sakura glitters. Taking the sandwich and eating it.

"Thwanks Shinobuuu."

"Eh?.! You already ate it!"

"Yup!"

Makie pats Suu on the back. "You need more self control Suu."

Suu looks down, sees a sandwich and snatches for it. Unfortunately for Makie, it's hers.

"O-oi! What are you-- Thats mine! HEY! Suu! Get off! Acck Jeez—HEY!--Thats my hand your biting on!"

"Yummy!"

"Acckk! Suu! Don't make me smack you with a Banana!"

Meanwhile...

Shinobu and Sakura eat in peace. Watching the two duel over a piece of bread.

"So Shinobu."

"Hmm?"

"Where's Asuna again?"

"She's in a club meeting with Setsuna and the other club members. She said she'll be back before leaving school so we can all go together."

"Oohhh."

Suu and Makie stop their bickering with Suu still ending up with the sandwich anyways.

"You're no fun Suu.."

"Hehehe, now all I need to get now is a drink."

Suu reaches into her bag and pulls out a veil. A veil full of greenish-purplish liquid.

Shinobu squints her eyes. Along with everyone else.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Looks like...I dunno what it looks like."

Suu shakes it a bit. "Oh, its just a preservative I'm trying to make."

"A preservative?"

Suu puts the purple-green goo back into her bag. "Yea, something that would be able to preserve any type of food and keep it fresh for a gazillion years."

"A gazillion-who what now? Isn't that stretching it a little?"

Suu shakes her head proudly. "Nope! I've been experimenting with some chemicals and stones that might be able to make that little dream of mine come true!"

"How?"

"By actually stopping the cells from rotting, until we eat them. As if they weren't effected by time at all! That is my ultimate goal with that chemical I am making."

"That seems impossible..."

"Heh, not with my expertise in robotics and chemicals!"

Shinobu takes a bite of her sandwich. "Is it done?"

"Nope. Not even close. The substance is unstable and I don't know what would happen if I actually injected it into a food. It may blow up for all I know...heh now that I think about it thats fun in and of itself."

Sakura folds her arms and lays on the table. "That veil the only one you made?"

"Nope. Some are are back at the Hinata-sou in the...err...I forget."

"You forget!"

"What about someone gets a hold of one?"

Suu shakes her head. "No no. I at least know I put it somewhere safe and somewhere I always go..."

"You better hope so."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I bet you its in the fridge."

"Meh. It can't be..." Suu shrugs and goes back to eating Makie's sandwich.

"Will you give me back my sandwich!"

"Never!"

**------------------------- **

The rain continues to pound the dorm windows as darkness fills the first floor.

An ambiance of loneliness.

"Damn head. Feels like I already drank a couple. Auugh..."

Mitsune enters the kitchen whining but her body stern.

She shuffles towards the refrigerator.

With a little bit more effort then usual she opens it.

"A little won't hurt. Keitaro's just overreacting. Anyways, I'm not his daughter...and...he's not my father." She frowns. "I can do what I want...If I want to drink. I'll drink."

She reaches in violently and takes out a bottle of sake.

She opens it, snarls lightly, and was about to drink it until--

_**-FLASH!-**_

_Keitaro turns to leave._

"_Just...restrain yourself...please."_

_And he was gone._

_**-FLASH!-**_

Mitsune instantly stops. The liquor bottle right at the tip of her pink lips.

She stands till. Contemplating.

"Heh. Damn you Keitaro...fine..."

She opens a cabinet, pulls out a small shot glass, and pours some sake into it.

"I'll just have some, then wait till tonight after my fever goes down...Don't want Keitaro having a fit."

She places the sake bottle back but her eyes catch a glimpse of another sake bottle.

Green.

Purple.

A Greenish-purple bottle.

She picks it up and examines it.

"Hmm...must be the tequila I got during the summer trip. A little bit of that to spice things up won't hurt."

She pops the bottle open and pours just a tad bit into her glass.

She places the bottle on the counter and heads up stairs.

About the second to last step up, she takes a light sip.

"!"

And instantly she felt it.

Her mouth opens wide with fear.

A burning sensation appears all over her body, mainly in her throat.

Her head becomes dizzy.

Becoming more light-headed.

As if her brain just ceases to function and turns numb.

She blinks frantically trying to clear her now blurring vision

She starts to sweat.

She teeters but grips the stair railings hard.

**-SHATTTTER!-**

Her glass slips from her hand and breaks into a million of pieces on the stairs.

She starts to hyperventilate.

She tries to cough but no sound could be heard.

Her usual squinted fox-like eyes now completely open and her mouth still agape with horror.

She sweats even more as she grips her burning throat with one hand.

The feeling of pain stings her body, like as if someone just took knives and starts to pierce her skin cell by cell by cell and rearranging them very slowly.

Her feet fails on her, forcing her to slip from the wet staircase below her.

Time slows down for her.

A blurry ceiling greets her vision as her body falls.

She tries to scream but nothing comes out.

Her consciousness slowly fading into the abyss.

For the burning never stops.

Until **_-THUD!-_** Her head violently smacks against the stairs.

Then everything goes black.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_A little girl in black._

_With squinty fox like eyes._

"_I..."_

_Sitting_

"_I hate..."_

_On a table._

"_I hate you..."_

_Staring out._

"_I hate you Dad..."_

_Drinking._

"_**I HATE YOU DAD!"**_

_Sake._

**----------End of Chapter 44--------------**


	45. Babysitting part 1

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 45_  
Babysitting Part 1

**--------------------------**

_Little Mitsune, age six, hugged a stuffed bunny to her chest as she gripped a piece of paper in her right hand._

_She looked out towards the window and just stared out into the rain. Alone and lonely._

_She tilted her head up and read the clock. It was still morning. A Saturday morning._

_A day where usually a kid would play outside or have fun without the fear of school or other distraction. But that wasn't the case with her. She didn't feel like playing, nor doing anything. A night's crying would do that to a young girl, or to anyone. She felt exhausted, her mind barely awake, and her pajamas stained with tears._

_She couldn't sleep. She needed the warm touch that only a parent can give her before she could sleep peacefully like a child. But one was already gone…and the other…obviously not there. _

_So she sat on her bed. Alone. Inside her dark room, within an empty house. Looking out into the rain. Waiting. With eyes wide open._

_Seconds passed…_

_Minutes passed…_

_Hours passed….._

_The rain continued to drop down._

_And soon it was already in the mid afternoon. Everything passed like a dream._

_And she was still awake._

**-------------------------**

Trees sway.

Birds chirp.

The river runs an eternal life cycle down the trees.

Motoko stands tense. Her eyes glaring at a relaxed Seta.

"Why are you here….."

Seta lets the breeze play with his suit as he leans against a tree.

He smiles. "I'm just here for a little playing card. That's all. Do you see a problem with that."

Motoko walks to her bag and unties her ponytail. Letting her rich long hair flow freely with the forest air. An uncertain ambiance could be felt by Motoko alone but Seta seems to be comfortable. She didn't know if it was just the question he asked, or Seta himself. Either way. She didn't like it.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job Seta."

"I very well am. That card your in possession of is vital to my research. And well….that and my boss is going to have a fit when he finds out I didn't get it." Seta laughs.

Motoko isn't laughing with him but instead glares at him: "Who ever said I had the card……?"

"Who knows. It might have been a lucky guess….or maybe you were the only one besides the rest to actually participate during the twins initiation battle….."

Motoko's eyes widen. "Ho-how do you know about the battle?"

"Oh…Um…lucky guess?"

"………"

Seta only smirks, takes out a cigarette and lights it. "What can I say? I'm an archeologist, I love history and information."

"Not good enough Seta…" Motoko reaches into her bag and pulls out the card. Its blue in general with runes inscribed in each of its two sides. A picture of a teenage boy in one side and the picture of a blue wolf on the other. "Why…do you need this…"

Seta inhales his cigarette.

"Do you really want to know that badly…"

Motoko nods. "Yes…"

"Well….I need…wait, correction….WE need those cards in order to protect Keitaro and his newly found family?"

"Pr-protect them? From what?"

"I cannot say. But what I can say is that the initiation was only the beginning. The beginning of something bigger then you can ever comprehend. It is the start of something called the trails and people….and other figures wish to hinder these trails. We plan to prevent them from doing so, along with other things that I shouldn't mention at this time."

Motoko squints. "What are you talking about….and Why can't you tell me everything."

"It's just for security measures. There are things you and the others, especially Keitaro and the girls, don't have to know right now. Things only me and the others should only know about. We do this for your own protection…"

Motoko frowns. "Your protecting us by with holding information from us…."

"I know it sounds weird, but we are doing this for a good cause. There are questions that shouldn't ever be answered right now because we just want you all to have fun and live life like it should be. Live a normal life…."

"Just in case you haven't noticed Seta….We don't have normal lives." Motoko twirls the card around her fingers. "And besides what questions are you talking about…"

"Your not getting anything else out of me Motoko. I just want that card.." Seta says, pointing at her palm. "And I'll be on my way."

Motoko grins, places the card in her pants pocket, and takes out her wooden sword.

"I'll make a deal with you Seta…We haven't fought against each other that much and I am interested in your strength and your secrets…So we'll duel for what we want."

Seta puts out his cigarette, "A duel huh? Sounds good enough."

"Mmhmm. If I win, I keep the card and you tell me everything you know about Keitaro and his daughters…But if you win, I will give you the card and you can leave without saying a word about anything…"

"I guess we have a deal…."

"I guess we do…"

………..

………..

And finally…..

They charge at each other.

_Stomp-Stomp-Stomp-Stomp-Stomp!_

_Step-Step-Step-Step-Step-Step-Step!_

Wooden blade and fists raised.

Clashing in the center of the forest clearing.

_**-CLANG!.!.!-**_

**------------------------**

_And she was still awake._

_-SLAM!-_

_The front door opened and slammed harshly making Mitsune flinch horribly._

"_P-papa?" She says._

_Crashes ensued from the living room and kitchen. _

_She quickly ran out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her._

_She made it to the living room._

_Her dad laid face down on the carpet floor._

_Pillows, glass, and the horrible scent of alcohol surrounding him. _

"_Papa!"_

_She dropped the bunny and the piece of paper and ran to her father's side._

"_Papa? You okay?"_

_Her father grunted and shakily stood up. A drunk look on his face._

_He looked down _

_She looked up._

"_Papa?"_

_She tugged on his hand._

_The father's face twisted into fury and--_

_-SLAP!-_

_A petite body fell down unto the floor hard._

"_Do-do-don't touch me damnit!" He hissed. Teetering back unto the couch._

_Mitsune gazed away, cheeks red._

_Her father's ranting continued: "Yo-your just like her you know….In every freaking way your just like her. Just like your damn dead mother. And I HATE IT!" He tumbled unto the couch. _

_Mitsune winces at his yelling. In the verge of tears. "Mama…."_

_Her father snarled, his mind completely out of it. "She isn't here. She isn't EVER going to be here! And one part of me is loving it. I'm not going to lie to you Mitsune. I'm loving, but the other part just…just..I dunno…….heh..well I do know its making me drink!"_

_Mitsune still gazed away. Soaking it all in. With wide eyes._

_Her father's drunk eyes finally find her scrunched up on the floor. And suddenly broke down right in front of her. Sobbing._

"_Bu-but I know I have a problem…its…its just that Life sucks you know! It SUCKS! I just wanted to get away from it….and I just wanted to drink! God damnit I know I'm a damn alcoholic! But your mother. Heh. Your mother just kept telling me it anyway. About my responsibility as a father..and all that shit, and it..it just made me feel bad! And it annoyed me….annoyed the living hell out of me to the point where I just wanted to get away even MORE! Away from you fucking two so I drank even MORE! What a pitiful circle that goes. Now look….She's dead now….I do-don't have to listen to her ranting..and ranting….." _

_Mitsune stood up slowly. Listening to her father's drunk speech. Understanding it all. Hating it all._

_He wasn't done though. "But…Wh-when ever I look at you now...when ever I see you here in this house alone, crying like you were last night…I…I hear her…I hear her in my head. As if she wasn't dead. As if she was here…….here ranting about my problems…our problems….and….the simple fact that I'm a horrible drunk father who doesn't deserve to be your father. The father you always wanted. The father that was suppose to console you while you cried all last night. But I knew...I always knew I can never be that father and it's making me feel even more despicable. Making me feel like a worthless piece of SHIT that should just ROT in a garbage can somewhere downtown. So…So…..So…." _

_Mitsune had enough and turned to leave._

_But her father stopped her and kneeled down before Mistune, gripping unto the bottom of her pajama top. "Why…" Sobbing. "You look just like her**... Why do you FUCKING look just like her! ...Why!... Why didn't you DIE WITH HER!.!.!.!"** _

_Mitsune couldn't hold it back. Her child like nature returning. _

_So she sobbed with him until the both of them collapsed together from exhaustion._

**----------------------------**

Keitaro walks in the rain.

Umbrella in one hand. A bag full of food and medicine in the other.

He walks a steady path in the middle of the sidewalk.

Whistling a happy tune.

…………

………..

Then he stops.

He feels a sudden uneasiness.

He shrugs it off before walking again.

But this time in a faster pace.

**-----------------------------**

_**-CLANG!.!.!-**_

Motoko swipes at nothing and hit's a random rock on the grassy floor.

Seta evasively moves behind Motoko's open form.

Motoko grits her teeth, plants her feet and swipes at Seta from the side.

-CLANG!-

Seta blocks with a steady foot. Hands now in his pockets.

They struggle with one another until he both of them jump back.

Motoko twirls her wooden sword and strikes a pose at Seta.

Seta just stands normal, hands in his pockets.

Motoko squints: "What is that Seta? A new stance…Fighting with only your feet?"

Seta taps his left foot on the ground. "You can say that…."

"Yes I can." And Motoko lunges at him once again. "HHAA!"

Seta avoids the first slash, and lifts a foot towards her stomach.

Motoko notices -Clang!- and blocks that attack with her sword. "Aauug!" With enough strength she lifts her sword with Seta's foot still on it and flings him up into the air.

Seta flips into the air, unphased and now smirking.

Motoko takes this chance and summons Ki into her sword.

-Thwooosh!-

She jumps into the air, sword ready, and hair blowing.

Seta sees her coming.

"Shinmei Ryuu Secre Arts…Zan-Gan!-KEN!"

She swipes in mid-air sending a vortex of Ki spiraling towards Seta.

Seta doesn't even flinch. Keeping his hands in his pockets.

-SLASSHH!-

The vortex rips through Seta's airborne body sending him higher into the sky.

But he's still staring at Motoko.

_-Plant-_

Motoko lands perfectly.

She looks up.

Seta appears out of no where with his foot about to slam unto her pretty face.

She gasps and with Ki in her feet she dashes madly out of the way.

-WHAM!-Fwoooossshhh!-

Seta's kick impacts the ground causing dust and dirt to fill the battle field air. Blinding Motoko.

She squints hard, trying to find her opponent.

But then-Thwwiiish!- Something blurry and fast comes out from her right.

"Damn!." She ducks barely avoiding the thing. But Seta appears in front of her. "!"

-SLAM!-

A foot finally meets her stomach.

She looses her breath for a split second before-

-WHAM!-

Another foot meets her face.

-WHAP!-

She flies back about thirty yards, regains her senses, flips, lands sideways on the bark of a random tree, and vaults back into the dust cloud infected battle field.

Seta smiles as Motoko flies at him like a bullet. "Heh, you've grown…." He says adjusting his glasses before putting his hands back in his pockets.

Motoko rears her leg in mid-air and aims a massive kick right at Seta's head.

Seta jumps back deeper into the dust clouds. Disappearing once again.

Motoko lands, curses to herself, and does a pose.

With her sword tightly gripped and arms outstretched, she twirls and twirls, and twirlstwirlstwirlstiwrlstwirlstwirls--

Wind spirals in a tornado fashion, sending the cloud of dust into the sky.

Leaving them right back where they started. Square one.

The both of them staring at each other. Yards apart. And ready.

Seta pats the dust off of his suit.

"I have to admit Motoko. You've improved in skill the last time we met…."

Motoko pats her shirt. "When you get your butt beat by a ten year old girl. You would train you butt off too."

Seta chuckles. "Well if that ten year old girl happens to be Asuna, then of course. She's…..special."

Motoko nods. "Yea unfortunately. I don't even know why I'm her Sensei. The Sensei is suppose to teach and train her apprentice, not the other way around. She's just that good…really good."

Seta looks up at the sky. "Well you may be right Motoko but this is Asuna we're talking about. It's understandable that you would lose to her. She is--" Seta instantly shuts up and smacks his head. "D'oh…I wasn't suppose to say that. I'll shut up now…"

Motoko's eyes glare fire at Seta. "What do you mean…you weren't suppose to say that…"

Seta simpers. "Its nothing Motoko. Honest…"

A wooden sword came screaming at Seta neck.

Seta steps back letting the sword travel, and stop right before his neck. The wooden sword's tip barely touching his skin.

And in front of him was Motoko.

She hisses: "No Seta. Tell me what you know about Asuna…"

_-Thwack!-_

Seta bats Motoko's sword away, forcing her to go off balance.

Seta jumps back a good distance away.

"We already agreed…..You have to beat me in this match to get information out of me Motoko." Seta adjusts his glasses again. "But I will tell you this though……You've been teaching Asuna in the beginning right. "

Motoko blinks. "Yes.."

"So aren't you a little overwhelmed…" Seta takes out another cigarette and lights it. "I mean you just took in a little girl as your apprentice a little over four months ago. She was gifted from the start. She could manipulate the Ki in her body to the point of perfection and then you give her a sword. She masters swordsmanship like it's nobody's business. While it took you a total of over twelve years to master your skills. This girl mastered her skills at the age of ten. Sword **_and _**fists. Doesn't that sound a bit off…"

Motoko stays silent. Thinking.

**---------------------------------------**

"_ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" She yelled swinging her sword down causing a vortex to come crashing into Keitaro. Keitaro was about to turn his back around so the girls wouldn't take any of the attack, however before he could do that, the unthinkable happens._

_Asuna jumps off Keitaro's lap._

_Asuna reared her right arm back and right before the vortex of Ki was about to hit her,-WHAM!- she threw a punch right at the middle of the attack, causing the vortex to disappear into thin air. After the dust settled, there was Asuna-chan looking at Motoko. Glaring. _

_"Why were you going to attack my Sister and Papa huh?" Asuna said with narrow eyes. _

**--------------------------------------**

Seta cracks his neck.

"There's a lot of unanswered questions for this one particular girl. Why is she so powerful? Why can she kick so much ass? Why does she have the calmness and the skill of a veteran fighter?….. There are reasons and answers for all of them…answers that, like I said before, should not be announced as of yet…For the sake of protecting you all…."

"And if I beat you. You'll tell me everything right? Everything about Asuna and about that damn card…"

"Sure. But if you can't beat Asuna, you surely can't beat me. So what are you going to do now Motoko?"

An aura of white surrounds Motoko's wooden sword. Warbling. Fluctuating power.

Motoko grins. "I guess I'll just beat you…"

Seta flicks his burnt out cigarette into the ground and steps on it. "That's the Motoko everyone knows and loves."

"Heh. Maybe not everyone."

Seta motions her to come before once again putting his hands inside his pockets. "Lets make this quick."

Motoko agrees: "You got that--" Seta was already in front of her. His face barely touching her's.

Motoko goes wide eyed: "Waah?"

"I told you….quick."

-Twish_!-Twish!-**Twish!-**_

-Slam_!-Slam!-**Slam!-**_

Something lightning fast and hard hits her exactly three times, all in the mid section. But she didn't see anything.

She flys a good twenty yards before she comes crashing down unto the dirt ground.

Motoko coughs, and winces. She stands back up, a bit dazed, but all surprised.

"Wh-what was that!"

Seta cracks his neck. "It's a technique I've learned during my many years in travel with very special people. And I'm sorry I have to use it on you but I have to make this quick…please endure it Motoko-san." He then charges her.

Motoko readies her sword at Seta ready for anyth--

But she heard it.

-TWISH-TWISH!-

Motoko prepares: "Sh-shit…"

-SLAM-SLAM!-

Motoko winces in pain as she was sent flying into the sky from two invisible strikes to the chest.

She coughs blood, opens her eyes, and sees Seta flying up at her.

"Damn. Gotta defend!" And she does exactly that. She lifts her sword, gathers a billowing veil of white and coral onto the tip of her wooden blade and yells: "Shinmei Ryuu Secret Arts…Zan-Gan!-KEN"

-SLASSHHH!-

She swipes down sending the white vortex right at Seta.

Seta bites his lips, gathers energy unto his foot and -_WHAM!- _nullifies the vortex with a swift kick in mid-air.

_-Phoooom!-_

The vortex explodes magnificently sending both competitors down unto the ground fast.

_-Plant!-_

Motoko lands first and doesn't waste any time. She summons a sheet of white coral back into her wooden sword, twirls it like a baton, inhales, and drives it into the ground. **-Sliiinkk- **It gets stuck. She concentrates as Seta lands a couple of yards away and is now dashing towards her.

Her head pulses like mad. "Nnggh…Shinmei Ryuu Secret Arts!"

_-ZAAAA-AAAA-AAAAP!-_

She grinds her teeth together hard as white coral and lightning fills her sword more and more and more and more. Literally the whole side of her wooden sword glows pure white while sheer power that imitates lightning pours out into the air. Dividing the air.

Seta stops, gasps and goes into a defensive pose. Hands still in his pockets the whole time.

Motoko grips the sword's hilt hard.

"_**Densetsu no Raikou!" (Legendary Lightning) **_

_**-SLASSSSSH!-**_

Motoko slashes up, bringing a vicious torrent of rock with white hot lightning bolts pouring out. All of it screaming right at Seta.

Yet Seta stays calm.

-THWISH-THWISH-_THWISH!-THWISH-THWISH!-**THWISH-THWISH!-**_

Every single rock and lightning bolt suddenly disappears into the wind. As if she hadn't done the attack at all.

Motoko goes bug eyed: "Wh-wha!.?.!" **-WHAM!- **Then everything goes black.

………………_KO_

**---------------------------------------**

_Mitsune sat alone in the kitchen table._

_The rain pattering outside filled her ears. Along with the light snoring of her collapsed father a couple of feet away on the living room floor._

"_I…."_

_Her hands shaking._

"_I hate…."_

_The bottle of sake shook a little until she grabbed it._

"_I hate you…"_

_She slurs her words. Drunk._

"_I hate you Pap-" Her voice stopped. And what comes out next doesn't sound like a normal six year old child. "I hate you **Dad.**"_

_Yet it sounded deeper…more hateful._

_She gritted her teeth and drank another shot of Sake._

_With squinted eyes like a fox''s she shouted._

"_**I HATE YOU DAD!"**_

_She looks at her father. "But..but…."_

_And she cried more…_

_Sake in hand._

_The birthday card for her father in the other._

**-------------------------------------**

Keitaro walks inside through the front door soaking wet.

The Hinata-sou ghostly quiet and dark.

"Jeez. Its really pouring out there. "He places his umbrella down and proceeds to the kitchen.

He turns on the light and notices the fridge open.

"Tsk. Mitsune I said no alcohol."

Keitaro shuffles over and closes the fridge door.

He freezes…

Now in front of him was a little brown haired girl. Her bangs hiding her eyes. She's about the age of six. She wears a pajama top that's too many sizes too big. It of course covers her entire body like a blouse until it stops to her knees. Her arms are cutely hidden within the long sleeves and the collar slopes a bit to the right exposing her one small shoulder. She's thin, really thin, and a bit pale.

"He-hello there?" Keitaro cautiously says. "An-and who might you be?"

She looks up more.

Her bangs of hair move out of the way revealing wide open eyes of brown.

"My name's Mitsune." She says with confidence.

Keitaro steps back. Mouth agape. "Mi-Mitsune?" He's a lost with words.

The girl immediately runs across the kitchen and **-GLOMP!- **hugs him around his waist. Her face digging into his thigh area.

Keitaro looks down perplexed.

Mitsune looks up.

"Hi Papa!"

"Papa?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!"

**-------End of chapter 45------**

_**A.N) **_Densetsu no Raiko means Legendary Lightning.

Now. I got that with the help of a friend and sorry if its off. I'm trying to make more original attacks in Japanese cause…they sound so much cooler. But with my limited vocabulary in Japanese…its hard…..so if you want to help me or correct me, of course email me


	46. Babysitting Part 2

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 46_  
Babysitting Part 2

-----------------------------

Motoko's eyes slowly open. Her world still a blur.

She tries to stand but she winces. "Auugh.." The back of her head stings like mad.

A pair of hands gently force her back down on the ground.

"Lay still Motoko and rest. You seem to have an injury around the back of your head."

Motoko rubs her stinging head. "Momi is that you?"

Momi enters Motoko's view as she hovers over her.

"Yes. It's me, I found you here just a short while ago. You were unconscious and slightly beaten up with your clothes a bit dirty as well." Her gray eyes narrow a bit. "What exactly…happened here….?

Motoko inhales sharply. Remembering the fight she just had with Seta. And how she lost horribly.

"Nothing. I just…wanted to train a bit and it seems I got carried away." She bluntly lies. "Sorry If I worried you."

Momi stares at her. "……." As if she wasn't taken in by the lie, but she gently sighs, lets her hair fall down and stands up. "Whatever. Just take it easy. I'll let you get some rest" She says walking out.

Motoko looks up at her. "Thanks…"

"You're welco--" _-Swooosh!- _"Wuh?"

Lydia and Karen come bolting out of the forest and completely past Momi. Worried and concerned.

"Mo-Motoko! Are you alright!"

"Why are you hurt?.!.? Did a very powerful man come down from the forest and nearly chopped your head off?.!.?.! Where is he! I'll get him for ya!"

**-Grip!-Grip!-**

With two swift hands, Momi grips their collars like dogs on their leashes. Stopping them from nearly bombarding Motoko with a thousand questions.

"Gaack! Momi!.!.! Let me go!"

Karen flails her arms. "Yea!"

Momi yanks their collars and shakes her head. "If I let you go. Motoko won't have anytime to rest while you to shout and fight besides her."

Lydia frowns with a snort. "Nu, uh! Not me. Maybe Karen with her loud mouth, she would talk Motoko to death."

"What!.!" Karen fumes and swings her wooden sword at Lydia. But with Momi separating the two it barely gazes Lydia's shoulder and only hits air. "Well at least my big mouth is better then your tiny ass brain. You'd prolly just kill Motoko with your stupidity alone. Baka!.!.!"

Lydia tries to lunge at Karen. But yet again Momi separates the two. "Why you little insignificant-- auagh! Come here!"

"You're lucky Momi is holding me back, or I'd be all over you by now."

"Oh yea, who's the one who got their novice ass beat from my wooden sword of wrath? Huh?"

"Ahh shut up will ya."

"I'll shut up when _you_ actually shut up for a change!"

"Yea, well when you miraculously know what two plus two actually is. That's when I'll shut up! And it ain't a freakin sword, I can tell you that much already."

"Gggrrrrrrr!"

Momi sighs and holds back the inevitable fight_(again..) _between the two for just a bit longer. "Come on you two. Lets leave Motoko alone." She drones. Tugging the two pissed off girls along with her as she leaves Motoko alone. Disappearing into the thickness of the forest. She looks back. "Hope you feel better…." And she was gone.

Motoko weakly stands up and leans on a random tree.

A smile penetrates her tired face as she could hear the distance shouts of two rivals duking it out form then other side of trees.

"Those three haven't changed one bit…"

She stands still, enjoying the wind and the sound of rushing water from the nearby waterfall.

She gasps suddenly.

She reaches into her pockets and pulls out……nothing.

The card was gone.

She slumps to the ground. Her back still against the tree as she sits.

"Tsk. Damn you Seta…."

She closes her eyes.

Falling asleep.

Mumbling softly to no one: "I wonder what everyone else is doing…I wonder what Keitaro is doing…"

-----------------------------

It rains outside.

Naru's watch shows 3:36 PM and she couldn't be more relieved.

She steps outside and opens her umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

She sighs as another day of cram school officially ended for her. So of course she wasn't wearing her usual dorky attire. Instead her glasses were off, fully exposing her dark brown eyes to the world. Her ponytails gone and replacing them was a full head of brown long hair.

She looks ahead into the busy streets of a wet city. A long walk awaits for her.

Naru twirls her umbrella in one hand and takes out an English textbook in one hand.

"Okay….so the word '_Your' _is the possessive form of 'you' and is used to indicate the person's object or anything that person possesses. While the word _'You're' _is a contraction of the words You and Are. Both may sound the same but they are both two totally different things and must..……Aauaghh! This is too confusing!" She closes the book hard, and shoves it back into her bag.

She looks onward once again. "I wonder what everyone else is doing….? Especially you Keitaro…"

A petite voice. "Especially who?…."

"Aaaccckk!.!.!" Naru instantly jolts, and starts to fumble her umbrella. But soon she regains her footing and looks down.

"Sa-Sara! Wh-what are you doing here!"

Sara looks up at her from besides her, holding an umbrella of her own and her cute pink backpack on her back. "I'm walking to the train station of course, school just let out. And I happened to see you here….talking about Papa…"

"Keitaro! No I wasn't talking about him specifically...err…I was talking about everyone...Yea…I was just curious that's all. A long day in cram school can do that to you, you know." She blabbers.

She stares at Naru but soon gives up and sighs. "I'll just forget you said anything then…" She then dives into her backpack. Searching for something with her two hands. Her elbow holding her umbrella.

Naru curiously looks down twirling her umbrella. "Watcha trying to find?"

Sara ignores her and continues to search until she pulls out her brown lunch bag. "Found Ya!"

Like that, Naru's stomach feels empty. "Isn't that the lunch Keitaro packed for you this morning?"

Sara nods her head, not hesitating in diving her hand into the brown lunch bag. She then pulls out two plastic wrapped rice balls. Two delicious looking rice balls. "I saved them when I was eating lunch So I could eat them on the way home." She offers one rice ball over to Naru. "Want one?"

"…………………Sure. Why not."

------------------------------

Inside the school Dojo, Asuna sits down on the recently polished floor along with Ku Fei and Kaede Nagase.

In her mind those two haven't changed a single bit since the last time they all met face to face. Ku Fei still happens to be the hysterical, tanned Chinese girl who could kick anyone's rear-end three times over with her formidable and powerful Chinese martial arts. But while Ku Fei may be power, Kaede's definitely speed and cunning. She uses the environment and her cunningness to take down her opponent one by one along with her many techniques that resemble ninja skills in the television shows she occasionally watches.

In front of the three was Setsuna Sakurazaki the club founder and the current captain of the club. She uses a sword as her preferred weapon and her skills match that of a Shinmei Ryuu clans member. Other then that, Asuna knows nothing else.

"………………"

The four altogether meditate on the floor. All of them with their eyes closed. All of them in peace. In both body and soul. Until--

**-Grrrrrrrrowl-**

Everyone opens their eyes.

Ku Fei helplessly simpers. Rubbing her tummy.

"Hehehe….I didn't have lunch. I'm sorry, Aru…"

Setsuna frowns. "That's okay. Just try and endure it a bit longer. We have forty-five minutes of meditation more."

Ku Fei slouches. "Aruuuuu….."

Asuna shifts uncomfortably and nudges Kaede with her elbow.

Kaede looks her way and whispers: "_What's wrong…"_

"_Why do we have to do this Kaede?"_

"_Its is a tradition Asuna-chan. Ever since Setsuna started the club she wanted the first day of school strictly a meditation session for the upcoming matches and school homework. Me and Ku Fei had to do this last year when she first started it and it wasn't so bad….except for…"_

"_Except for what?"_

"_Except for the fact that Ku Fei and me kinda forgot to-"_

"Kaede! Asuna!" Setsuna roars. "Meditation involves the both of you to keep quiet at all times."

"S-sorry Captain." Kaede bows and goes back to meditating.

Asuna follows suit. "So-sorry!"

Setsuna nods in satisfaction but her eyes linger on Asuna a bit longer then she wanted.

Asuna notices. She tilts her head to the side curious. "Yes Captain?"

"It-its nothing. Go back to your meditation."

"Ok Captain." Asuna goes back to closing her eyes.

But from the distance. "Assssuunnnnaaaa!"

The four of them look at the front doors of the Dojo. Suu, Makie, Sakura, and Shinobu are all standing outside with umbrellas. All of them waiting for a certain someone to go home.

Asuna waves but turns her head to stare at Setsuna.

Setsuna couldn't help but nod. "Sure. Whatever. You can go…"

"Thanks Captain. I'll meet up with all of you tomorrow."

"Alright. Have a nice night Asuna."

Asuna smiles and was about to take her leave but Setsuna speaks out: "Asuna."

She looks back. "Yea?"

"All four of us will spar with each other tomorrow. In order to see how we've all grown during summer break. Be prepared."

"Sure." And she was gone. Along side her family.

Ku Fei scratches her head. "Why does she get to leave early…?"

"Because she is…….special."

Ku Fei pouts, keeping her meditate stance still. "But I'm special too, aru….."

Setsuna closes her eyes and goes back to her meditation. "Special in a bad way…."

Kaede snickers.

Ku Fei elbows her hard.

"Oww!"

"You're special too aruuuu." Ku Fei pokes Kaede's big bosom. "Very special in certain areas. Hehehe."

_-Grapple!-_

Kaede has Ku Fei in a choke hold. "I know. You don't have to point that out!"

The Chinese girl snickers and gasps trying to catch her breath from under the ninja's arm pits. "Arruuuuuu!"

An artery starts to pulse madly on Setsuna's head.

"……………"

---------------------------------------

"Sara! Naru!" Sakura happily yells as she climbs the steep stairs towards the station platform where both Sara and Naru are sitting on a near by bench waiting for the train back home. Following close behind were Asuna, Suu, Makie and Shinobu all of them wearing the standard high school uniforms.

Sara stands up and waves at her incoming sister.

"Hi Sakura, everyone. How was school?"

Sakura stops before them along with everyone else.

"Same old same old Sara. We have the same homeroom teacher as always and most of our other classmates were the same as last year. So it was all boring for me."

Shinobu shakes her head. "Ano. Not everything is the same Sakura. We did have a new transfer student in out class."

Suu snorts. "Yea. I saw her in the halls today. She's just as tall at Motoko but doesn't have the same attitude as Motoko when I jumped on her back though."

Makie sweat drops. "Only Motoko can put up with you Suu…"

Suu proudly pounds her chest. "Cause I'm one of a kiinnnnnddd!"

"Yes….yes you are….now go fetch!" Makie says throwing a banana across the train station platform

Suu goes after it screaming. "Banana!"

"Now that's over with," Makie resumes the conversation with the others. "Who were we talking about…"

"Mana Tatsumiya" Asuna drones, "We were talking about Mana."

Naru scratches her head. "She's the new transfer student you guys were talking about right Shinobu?"

Shinobu nods. "Yes. Like Suu said, she is really tall like Motoko. She's a bit dark and doesn't talk and socialize a lot. She even ate alone during lunch and didn't participate in gym that often as well. But she does seem really nice even though her face scares me a little."

Sara yawns. "Well Shinobu mostly everything scares you these days."

Shinobu pouts. "So-sorry if I'm just a bit of a scaredy cat…."

"Scaredy-cat. Scaredy-Cat! Scaredy--MMmmGMFG--"

Naru and Asuna instantly shut Sakura up with their hands over her mouth.

"Be quiet you!.!."

Shinobu snickers but hugs her self as a sudden gust of wind comes out of nowhere. "Hehe Its alright. Some of the others are scared of her also."

"I heard that she's the priestess for the local shrine around these parts."

Naru pats Sakura's head and leans on her. "So she's a Miko too huh? Sound interesting…."

-Swoooooooosh-Ding!-

The train sweeps in suddenly and a pair of train doors come screeching to a stop right in front of them. It opens up greeting the group with plenty of empty seats inside the train for all of them to sit on.

"Well lets get home shall we?" Makie says about to walk inside the train.

"Sure, I need some rest."

"I need to eat!"

"Again Sakura jeez. You're going to get fatter by the minute."

"Like you are right now."

Naru bonks her on the head again. "Why you…."

"Heehee."

Everyone slowly follows.

"Waaaiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt!" Suu yells from the distance. A mechanized turtle right along her side with a banana, the same banana Makie threw earlier, on its back. "Wait for mmmmmeeeee! Mecha-tama version seven! Initiate Banana Bomb RUN! NOW!"

_**-Zzwwooooooossshh!-**_

The mechanized turtle flies down in a fury of thrusters and boosters straight at them.

Everyone ducks instantly except for Makie who turns around at the wrong time.

The really wrong time.

"What the?" -**_SPLAT!- _**Her face immediately meets yellow Banana goo.

Suu dives safely into the train with Mecha-tama in tow. Past the group and especially past an angry Makie.

The banana on Makie's head appears to boil as she fumes madly. "SSUUUU! Come here you damn foreigner!"

"Aaacckkhh. Cricky! The enemy is mad! Mecha Tama version seven! Defense mode Beta! Initiate!"

Makie furiously runs into the train after Suu. Avoiding all the incoming missiles, lasers and the occasional train seat that comes at her.

Everyone else sighs.

"This is going to be a long train ride…" Naru drones.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Asuna looks at the mass chaos and murmurs: "I wonder what Papa is doing…"

---------------------------------------

"Zzzzzzz"

"…………."

Little Mitsune lay asleep on one of the couches in the living room. Exhaustion evident on her adorable little face as she sleeps peacefully with Keitaro by her side. A confused Keitaro that is. Not to long ago before Keitaro left, Mitsune was her normal, seductive, old self. But now here she was, six years old, and extremely innocent. He knew it was Mitsune instantly because of the clothes she was wearing. They were the same pajamas he last saw her wearing and her face has a striking resemblance on the adult Mitsune.

Keitaro stands up and walks towards the Kitchen.

"!.?.!.?" He stops. He's now staring at the staircase. Glass and a weird colored water lay waste all over the staircase. "What happened here?" He questions before pacing towards the kitchen.

He observes the kitchen and soaks in everything.

Finally he notices an open bottle of sake, or what looks like sake at least. He picks the bottle up from the counter, and observes the purplish-greenish liquid from inside. He then carefully sets it back on top of the counter. Confused even more.

"What is this….I never remember buying this…" He says. But as he stares at the bottle Keitaro is totally oblivious to a now awake Mitsune. From the couch in the living room she sits up, yawns adorably, and rubs her sleepy eyes. She looks right. She looks left. She looks straight and finds Keitaro. She smiles, jumps off the couch, and runs straight at him. Keitaro scratches his head. "This has to be the problem. Must be one of Suu's concoctions. Figures… I have to talk to her ab--" **-GLOMP-**"Wuuuuh!.?"-**_THUD_!- "Aaccckkk!"**

Keitaro falls face first unto the ground from a tackle from behind.

Without even looking he murmurs quietly.

"Mitsune……"

"Teehee. Hi Papa!"

Keitaro waves tiredly from where he's laying. Not able to get up because of Mitsune on his back.

"Mitsune do you know my real name…?"

Mitsune tilts her head to the side. "Papa's real name?…………….. Is it..um……Papa?"

"Just as I figured, you don't remember anything do you?"

_-Bonk-Bonk-Bonk-Bonk!-_

Mitsune starts to hit Keitaro repeatedly on the head. "All I remember is that Papa is Papa and if Papa isn't Papa then I wouldn't call you Papa because you would not be Papa but you _are_ Papa so I call you Papa, Papa!"

"………………Right………….…now could you be a good girl and get off Papa's--err--I mean **my** back….please?"

"Not if you carry meeeeee. Papaaaaaaa." She coos.

Keitaro sighs. "Sure." With Mitsune off his back, he stands up a bit stiff but as promised he picks her up by her rear-end with one hand and carries her in front of himself with the other. He lets her legs wrap themselves around his waist and lets her arms straddle themselves around his neck so as they could get comfortable with each other. But now that they were so close to each other Keitaro could feel Mitsune's body temperature and her shortness of breath.

"Mitsune look at me." Keitaro orders.

Mitsune did what she was told.

Keitaro creeps closer. His one hand quickly and gently sweeps one of her brown bangs of hair away from her face. Letting Mitsune stare straight ahead with petite eyes, getting a perfect view of Keitaro's face. Even though she was still a child, something deep down inside of her still somehow forces her to blush madly. "Pa-Papa?.!.?"

Keitaro still creeps closer.

Little Mitsune blushes even more and closes her eyes.

Until……

_-Donk!-_

Keitaro's and Mitsune's foreheads make contact making Mitsune wince. "Ooowiie!"

"Just as I thought.' Keitaro says. "You still have the fever. A slight fever now but still a fever. You should get some rest okay?"

Little Mitsune nods but _-Groooowwwwlllll- _She blushes again. Her stomach acting up and this time Keitaro could feel it.

"Let me guess…you're hungry aren't you?"

"Ye-yea."

"Well I got the cure for that, then you can go right to sleep?"

"Mhmmm."

Keitaro shuffles over to the couch and sits, Mitsune now sitting on his lap. He reaches a steady hand into his paper bag and pulls out two rice balls. "Here. I got them at the grocery store for us to snack on….well you in your older form I guess."

Little Mitsune brightens up but wasn't letting go of Keitaro's neck.

"Eh? Come on Mitsune, you have to stop hugging me around the neck if you want to eat the rice ball. Unless you want to go on hungry." Keitaro chuckles.

Mitsune looks at the rice balls in his hand. Then up at Keitaro. Back to the rice balls. Then back up at Keitaro. Riceballs. Keitaro. Riceballs. Keitaro…….then she smiles.

"No I don't."

"Wuh?"

Mitsune doesn't say a word as she blushes and opens her mouth as wide as she can. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Gesturing for Keitaro to feed her by hand.

Keitaro smiles. "Tricky girl you are. Always have been. Always will be I see…." And he happily feeds Mitsune the rice ball while she still hugs him closely. Letting her chomp through the ball of rice until--

_**-BITE!-**_

"AaaahhH!.!.! Mitsune!.!.! That's my hand!"

"Teehee."

Suddenly from outside the living room. "Papaaaa! We're Hommeeee!" Sakura says with glee as she barges into the living room.

"You here Pa…………………………pa…..?" Her voice dies as she sees the whole situation. _The WHOLE _situation. Her jaw drops shortly after.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sara questions with Asuna, Suu, Shinobu, Makie, and Naru right behind her. Everyone freezes instantly with Sakura as they come into full view. Three things come into all of their minds as they stare dumb-founded.

Or rather hit their minds with blazing speeds.

**One**….Keitaro has a little girl in her lap.

**Two**…The particular girl is staring at all of them as she continues to bite unto a very delicious rice ball.

**And Three**…..Keitaro is currently holding _the said _rice ball.

"Aaauuuuuu….Keitaro-nii-chan…" Shinobu whispers.

"My my…..what have we here." Asuna and Makie murmur.

"Nyuuuu….I want Papa to feed me like that…" Sakura cries.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-whoo is that!.?" Naru points.

Keitaro instinctively waves his free hand. "It-its not what you all think! Really."

"RICEBALL!" Suu leaps hungrily at the two.

**-CHOMP!-**

"**Yeeaaoooww!.!.!"**

**---------End of Chapter 46------------**


	47. Babysitting Part 3

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 47_  
Babysitting Part 3

----------------------------

Silence befalls the Hinata-sou except for the light humming coming from Suu in the kitchen as she investigates her little liquid invention near the fridge. Everyone except for the tanned foreigner sits around on the sofas in the middle of the main room. Naru sits with Makie and Shinobu as the three of them stare at Keitaro, who in fact still has a six year-old Mitsune hugging behind him from the neck. Meanwhile Asuna sits calmly on the sofa while her sister is besides her glaring at the little Mitsune with fire in her eyes.

"So let me get this straight." Naru says with her eyes closed. "The reason you didn't go to cram school today was because Mitsune had a fever and that you had to take care of her. For a moment you left the dorm to get her medicine but when you got back you found a little girl in here all alone. And this girl happens to be Mitsune. The same Mitsune who just turned twenty one years old not too long ago. And you believe that Suu's little potion over there in the kitchen was the reason why Mitsune is now a little kid" She opens an eye. "Is that right?"

Everyone looks at Keitaro.

He chuckles nervously.

"Um…Yea that's the whole situation." He says.

"Yup. Papa never lies." Little Mitsune giggles and hugs Keitaro more.

Sakura glares at Little Mitsune. Teeth grinding.

Asuna only chuckles breathlessly. Patting her sister's back.

Makie sinks deeper onto the sofa. "I dunno what to say. I mean a twenty two year old turning into a child. That is just plain crazy. This defies all logic…..But with all the things I've seen in this dormitory EVERYTHING seems to defy logic."

From the kitchen Suu yells. "What do you mean by that."

"You know what I mean! You and your inventions are one of them!"

Little Mitsune giggles more.

Keitaro rubs his chin: "But you have to admit. This girl looks a lot like Mitsune…."

Shinobu nods. "She does seem similar to Mitsune if you think about it hard enough." She tilts her head towards Naru. "What do you think? Out of all of us. You've known her the longest."

Naru runs a hand through her long hair tiredly. "It's true I've known her the longest but I only met her when she was around ten. She looks like she's four years younger but there is still no doubt in my mind that she IS the Mitsune we know….Its just…" Naru pauses, takes a breath and looks closer at Mitsune. "It's just that something's…a bit off…"

Everyone tilts their head. Confused.

Little Mitsune joins in for the hell of it. "?"

"What do you mean…a bit off?"

Naru furrows her eyebrow. She stares into little Mitsune's eyes deeply. Those brown..wide eyes….and that's when she remembers. "……Nothing…never mind what I just said……….but she is Mitsune."

Everyone shrugs. All of them satisfied towards her response.

"Hahahaha!" Suu laughs as she trots from the kitchen.

Asuna looks up at her. "What did you find out…."

Suu scratches her head innocently. "Well….it seems that my potion is the reason why Mitsune is what she is right now."

"We could have figured that out by ourselves. Its damn obvious with you Suu."

Keitaro tries to unhinge a clinging Mitsune a bit with no avail. "But what I don't get is how? What was in that potion. Some kind of time reversal potion or something?"

"No. Not exactly. I wanted to preserve food--"

Naru smirks. "Of course. Food…."

Suu sticks her tongue out and continues. "As I was saying. I wanted to preserve food so that they wouldn't rot as fast. So I made that potion for the sole purpose of just that. The potion, or the preservative, has the ability to stop the growth of every cell literally making the food go into a frozen state. A suspended animation of some sort. The food is not effected to time nor physical erosion, but instead stays perfectly the same until someone reverses it and turns it back to normal."

"But then how is it that Mitsune's a little girl?"

Suu yawns and scratches her head. "The chemical itself is highly unstable to begin with because it's still in the development stage of my research. I didn't mean for it to be used this early because I didn't know what was going to happen. Also, it may be only a theory but there's evidence that Mitsune mixed her sake with my preservative. The sake must have altered my already unstable chemical and add that with her high fever, you get a totally whacked up end product. Which is a twenty year old turning into a child…"

Naru smiles. Impressed. "Wow Suu,. Your really smart if you actually put your mind into it…."

Suu stares out into space. Deep in thought. "Hmm…..This might be the discovery I was looking for...how much was the noble prize again? A million dollars…heh…that's a million pounds of curry right there…Well, excuse me….I'll be in my room looking for the antidote…Hehehehehehehe." She says, suddenly chuckling like a mad scientist on crack before disappearing up the stairs and into her room.

Everyone sweat drops. Especially Makie. "I think you better take that compliment back Naru…."

"Waaaaaay ahead of you…"

Sara, Sakura and Asuna gaze towards their father as he slumps down defeated on the floor. Letting Mitsune use him as a teddy bear even more.

"What bothers me the most is the fact that she's all over Papa…I mean…all over him."

"Yea, why doesn't she remember us? She only seems to remember Papa dork over there."

Sakura pouts enviously. "Nyuuuu. Papaaaaaaaa…"

Keitaro whimpers apologetically. "So-sorry Sakura."

"Hmpfff…"

Naru stands up to walk over towards little Mitsune and pats her on the head. "I guess the only thing she remembers is prolly Keitaro's pleasant nature of being a father….right Mitsune?"

Little Mitsune tilts her head and smiles confused. "Hmm?"-Gggrrrrroowwllll- Little Mitsune instantly blushes.

Naru ruffles the girl's hair a bit. "Your hungry aren't you." She turns towards Shinobu and Sakura's direction. "Should we prepare dinner now? Everyone's hungry a bet."

Shinobu agrees and heads for the kitchen. "Yup. Come on Sakura we have to make dinner its almost six."

"Okie."

She takes one last depressed look at Keitaro and his new found 'friend' before following Shinobu into the kitchen.

"Well what now" Makie says standing up.

"I think its time to let miss sleepy head nap a little."

"Hm?" Keitaro looks over his shoulder to find a little Mitsune in mid yawn. "Oh. Hehehe, I'll take her upstairs. Sara would you two help your sister with preparing dinner for me."

"Sure thing Papa."

Asuna looks up. "I'll help you tuck her in."

Keitaro smiles. "Alright. Come with me now."

Keitaro only watches briefly as Sara left his line of sight. He then quickly picks up the little girl on his back and starts to head upstairs with Asuna behind him. Naru and Makie both slump back down on the couch tiredly waiting patiently for dinner to be done. A little television distracting their minds from what happened today.

"What a crazy day…."

"You can say that again…."

"What a cr--"

"Oh just Shut up…"

-------------------------------------

From afar….

A white van could spotted through a pair of long-ranged goggles hidden under a mass of foliage in the forest.

Electronic data flashes across the static infested feed as the viewfinder zooms in through the windshield of the van. Focusing on the single adult male who is driving the white van…..

"-_Snnnnkkktkk!- Silver Unit One. This is Silver Hawk One. Come in."_

………

………

"_-Snkkkt!- This is Silver Hawk one. Come over."_

………

………

_**-Beeep!- "This is Silver Unit One. Go ahead, Hawk one."**_

"_We have a confirmed sighting. All sources are reporting a Go. Tell Clair-sama that Seta has been spotted."_

………

………

………

"…………_**-BEEP!- Roger that, Eagle Two. Clair-sama has been contacted and immediate engagement is authorized."**_

"_Affirmative."_

"_**Silver Unit one out…. -BEEP-SNKKKTT!-"**_

……

…….

"_Hmmmm….."_

----------------------------------------

Seta drives calmly down the forest street in his trademark white van. The blur of green lushes trees pass him by on both sides as the hovering leaves that hang from them filter the sun magnificently creating an ambiance of peace and holiness. He relaxes, soaking everything while his arms are in front of him, steering as if on their own. All of the sudden--

**-Rriiinnnng-**

_-Click-_

He turns on his intercom from within his dash board.

"Who is this?"

A young woman's voice escapes out of the intercom. _"Seta, did you retrieve the card…."_

"You know its usually polite to say your name first _Kanako_, so as the person knows who you are…."

"_It doesn't matter. You knew who I was anyways so there was no need in the first place…"_

"Blunt and callous as always…..Well Kanako, I did retrieve the card."

"_Did you fight for it…?"_

"Yup. We had a duel because she wanted to know information about our motives if she won."

"_How badly did you beat up that Motoko person"_

Seta smiles and lays back more on his seat. _"_I didn't beat her down too badly. She's a nice girl I didn't want to hurt her much."

"………_.I see…."_

"You almost sound disappointed Kanako."

"…………"

"Kanako?"

"_Its nothing. Where should our meeting spot be. I'm at the outer perimeter of the forest you are driving in. We should meet up in about a few minutes if you keep up with the road your in."_

"Then I guess we'll meet up at the outer regions of this forest. Meet you there."

"_Roger. Kanako out……-Snkttt-"_

_-Click-_

The intercom went dead and Seta kept driving.

"Funny girl…."

His eyes suddenly catches something in the distance…or rather catches _someone_ in the distance. Many meters ahead stands a dashing lady dressed in a black tanktop, black short skirt, black long boots and black long gloves…both laced and leathery. The lower half of her face is covered broadly with a decorated silk cloth and the light from above filters right at her perfectly revealing a fountain of night black hair that flows long and beautifully outward.

"Hmm…?" Tilts his head while slowing down the car.

As he gets closer he notices something on her back. A full set of arrows….and a collapsed bow.

-------------------------------

_-Vrrrrrrmmmmmmmm-_

The white van comes closer..and closer…and closer….yet the girl in black doesn't budge.

She shoulders a quiver full of arrows and a collapsed bow. With a steady hand she takes out her bow

_-Click- _

With the flip of a certain switch the collapsed bow releases, unfolds itself and snaps together forming a rather large and powerful archer's bow with a strong string connecting the two elegant ends of the arched weapon.

The girl neither grins nor smirks from under her cloth mask as she takes out a single arrow, sets it up, pulls it back, takes aim and--

_**-TWNNG!-**_

_-THWIFFFFFFFF-_

She lets it sail right towards the incoming van.

--------------------------------

_-THWIFFFFFFF-_

Seta hears it **then **sees it.

With a grunt he swerves the van a bit to the left and stomps on the brakes. The van comes to a complete halt and the arrow pierces through the windshield. It grazes his right cheek before getting stuck at the back seat of the van.

Seta exhales and looks forward. The lady is still there, bow trained on his position.

"Why isn't she firing any more…?"

_-Beep-Beep-Beep-_

He hears a faint beeping sound, instantly looks back, and sees plastic explosives all over the arrow.

Carbonite.

"Oh……that's why…"

_-Beep-Beeeeeep-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

_**-PHWOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!.!.!.!.!-**_

----------------------------

Sara shivers unexpectedly as she prepares plates on the dinner table.

Shinobu looks over her shoulder from where she stands in front of the stove.

"You okay Sara?"

Sara composes her self neatly. "Yea, It just got a bit cold all of a sudden. But I'm okay now."

"You sure? I could turn up the heater for you?"

"I said I was fine…….thanks"

Shinobu smiles and looks back to what she was cooking. The aroma of her cooking soothes her a bit and calms her down even more especially after what had happened not to long ago. The opposite could be said about her assistant in the kitchen. Shinobu looks to her right to see a rather tense Sakura besides her slicing and dicing some vegetables very quickly……_very_ quickly.

Shinobu sweat drops. "Ano…Wh-what's wrong Sakura?…"

Sakura smiles half heartedly at Shinobu. "It-its nothing Shinobu."

"Sa-sakura…."

Sara places another plate down. "She's a bit tense about the fact that she's practically being shunned by Papa thanks to Chibi-Mitsune. Who is all over Papa today."

_-Swoosh-THWAP!-_

"Owie! Wh-what's this th…-ACCK!-…Tomatoes!.!.! Eeewwww!.!"

Shinobu snickers a bit at the sight of Sara trying to take out bits and pieces of tomato out from her face and hair.

"Are you really okay Sakura…"

Sakura finally shakes her head but says nothing. "……."

"Is it because of Mitsune and Keitaro-nii-chan…."

Sakura looks at her awkwardly.

"Wh-wha?" She wipes her face a bit. "Do I have anything on my face?"

Sakura chuckles and continues to slice veggies. "Nah. It's just a bit strange hearing you say Papa's name with 'nii-chan' added in the end…"

Shinobu blushes but gets back on track. "Um..So…Is the problem….Mitsune, Sakura?"

Sakura nods.

"Well put it this way, explain Keitaro-nii-chan in three words…"

Sakura pauses and thinks. "Um…He's caring, doesn't hurt anyone and tries to make people around him happy, doesn't get in the way…much….and…I Dunno…..he's cute?"

Shinobu blushes more. "Th-that was more then three words and...exactly right but my point is that he is all those things you just said and he will always care for you, Asuna and Sara over there. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't need to be jealous at Mitsune right now cause there will always be a place for you three in his heart, and I think right now…..you girls own a big place in his heart…"

Sakura smiles happily…her face brightens up and she's back to her old self again.

Shinobu pats her on the head.

"………"

"…….."

"I don't want to interrupt this little girl to girl moment…….but….Shinobu your food is kinda on fire."

Shinobu looks down to only be met with smoke. "AAUUUU!" She quickly turns off the stove and tries to salvage what was left for dinner.

Sakura and Sara just laugh together.

----------------------------

It continues to rain outside forcing the window to open out of the blue.

_-FWOOOSH!-_

The window in the manager's room flails helplessly out and in, getting torn about by the gale force winds that blow into the room with wails like a ghost's. Asuna comes running up and quickly shuts the window and pulls the curtains over it Silencing the deafening ghost wails and making the room back to its calm serene self.

Silence.

"Sorry about that Papa…."

Keitaro walks over to his bed and lays little Mitsune gently down on the bed sheets. The little girl snuggles like a cat with catnip around his blankets and gets warmed up.

Keitaro sighs. "What are we going to do with this girl…?"

"We'll just have to see what Suu has up her sleeve Papa."

"Hmpf. We're putting Mitsune in her hands then…"

"…Yea…"

"That's going to take a while isn't it…"

"…Yup…"

Keitaro sits down on the floor Indian style and takes a deep breath. Thinking of what's to come in the many days ahead. He looks around the room till his eyes lock unto Asuna and her shivering form.

"You cold Asuna?"

Asuna hugs herself to stop the shivering in front of her dad. "A-a bit."

Keitaro outstretches his long arms and motions her to come.

Asuna tilts her head. "?"

"Come on Asuna. I'll warm you up a little."

"Well..um..ano…" She thinks about it but -YANK!- Keitaro unexpectedly reaches over pulls her in. Carefully placing her on his lap and her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around the surprised girl.

"There. Isn't that better?"

Asuna looks up and sees Keitaro's gentle smile. And she couldn't help and smile and blush along with him. "Y-yea...its just that..well…"

"You're not used to it because I mostly do this with Sakura and not you because you're the silent loner type..?"

Asuna nods sheepishly. "Th-that's about right."

"Well like my mom used to say. Family members can be used as blankets when everything else is freezing cold. She used to always hug me like this during winter and especially around Christmas. And in front of the fireplace. It always made me feel warm inside and out….and I always wondered what it felt like doing it to some one else…"

"Did you ever find you answer…"

"You know the answer to that Asuna…" The both of them giggle and relax in each other's warmth just a bit. "But….I know one other girl who wants a hug like this…."

"Sakura."

"Yup. Heh, I could already tell that she was going to be jealous from the start. So I have to go downstairs and cheer her up."

"But I'm already here and I'm comfortable."

"Oooooh. The loner swordsman wants to stays like this does she?"

Asuna nods. "Whatcha going to do about it…" She says almost threateningly.

Keitaro looks up and thinks. "Hmmmm…what should I do……..oh yea…." He looks down smiling. "How about tickling you!.!.!.!"

Asuna gasps before Keitaro instantly tickles her only weak point. The side.

"HAhahahahahahhahahahaha!" Asuna rolls over and hit's the floor laughing as Keitaro's sneaky hands tickle her side. Subduing her moments later.

Keitaro stands up, pats his shoulder, helps Asuna stand and dashes for the door.

"Now if you would excuse me. Your sister needs a little warmth as well." And he was out.

"Kind hearted as always…" Asuna found herself alone but strangely not cold. The pitter-pattering of the rain slowly reaching to her ears from outside the glass window. She looks back to check up on the little Mitsune and she was still there. Sleeping. Unphased at what just happened. That was a good thing.

Asuna starts to head out but before she leaves a sudden urge arises from her being. Something inside of her begs for her…pleads for her to check out the closet in their room. Where the chest full of her former father's scrolls reside. Step by step she closes into the closet till she realizes she had already opened the closet.

She looks down to see the brown chest closed and locked. She kneels, unlocks it and hesitates to open it……but she opens it finally.

Her eyes widen.

And her brow furrows.

Nothing was there………

Nothing……………

Asuna only sighs, closes the chest, locks it, and forgets all about it……

-----------------------------

Makie clicks away on the remote. Her iPod by her side and Naru on the coach next to her.

"Will you just stay in one channel Makie."

"But nothing good is on….

"So what! The documentary on mole rats a couple channels back looked interesting."

"That's only because the host looked like Seta…."

"S-so!"

"Heheh Gotcha.."

Naru throws a pillow at Makie to only get it smacked right back.

"Hehehehe."

"Hehehehe."

_-Step-Step-Step-Step!-_

Loud footsteps interrupted their fun.

"Huh?"

"Nani?"

They look over their shoulder to see Keitaro fly through the stairs, runs across the living room, and barges into the Kitchen.

The two girls look at each other and suddenly from within the kitchen:

"_Pa-papa! What are you doing all of a sudde--EEEKKK!"_

"_Aauuuu!"_

"_Hahaha. Now that's what I call an elevator!"_

"_Papa! P-put me down!"_

"_Put you down? Okay!"_

"_No-not so fast!"_

"_Hehehehehehe."_

"_Nyuuuuuuuu."_

"_Hehehe."_

Makie and Naru stare at each other for a good second, shrug off all the hectic insanity, and continue to watch television.

"_O-oi!.!.! Papa! Don't look at me like that! Waaaahhh! Put me down dork!"_

"_Keitaro-nii-chan where are you going!"_

Asuna comes downstairs. "What's going on?"

"You don't want to know…."

"………………okay."

Keitaro barges into the living room holding both Sara and Sakura from the waist.

"Who wants a Sakuraburger or a Saraburger for dinner?"

Asuna sweat drops.

-----------------------------

Endless…

Endless, crimson, flames..…

The flames from the burning heap of metal which used to be a van flicker giving light to the partially dim lighted street. The trees sway from above with the wind and the forest cries. The lady in black calmly walks forward towards the blown up van. Bow in hand.

"…………."

She inspects the burning van for any survivors…or any corpses.

There was none.

"Im-impossible. There's suppose to be at least a dead body here!."

"You looking for me?…"

The lady gasps, turns around and naturally fires an arrow.

_-THWIFFFFF!--Grab!-_

Seta grabs the arrows bare handedly. "Woah. These are dangerous when fired from that close of a distance. You'll poke someone's appendix out with that thing."

The lady frowns.

Seta adjusts his tie. "So who might you be? Someone as gorgeous as you must have a name."

The lady takes out a hand full of arrows. "My name is not relevant. Your death is…" She takes aim with all five arrows on her bow.

"Why do all woman in my life want to hurt me…."

"Don't know…don't care."

_**-TW-TW-TWNNG!-**_

A virtual sea of arrows come sailing through the air right at Seta.

Seta puts his hands in his pockets, and taps his shoes.

"Hasty I see."

_-THWISH!-THWISH!-THWISH-THWISH!-THWISH!-_

The arrows split in half and fall down on the ground like rocks.

The lady in black gasps, blinks, and loses track of Seta.

With a growl she takes out a rather big bow, aims it high, and unleashes it up into the trees.

_-THWIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**-KAPOOW!-**_

The arrow explodes in a fiery blaze, sending mini arrows raining down in every direction and into everything.

Seta reappears to the right to block all the arrows.

"There!" She takes out another salvo of arrows, gets ready but **-WHAM!- **a foot meets her solar-plexus with such a force that the arrows on her hand literally break into pieces. "Auughh!" She flies through the street, flips, and lands holding her stomach.

She looks up to see Seta strolling towards her. With a grunt she picks herself up and readies another arrow.

"Give up….You have no chance now. I don't want to hurt you more."

The lady stares into his eyes……then grins.

Seta stops cautiously.

-THWIFFFF-THIWFFFF-THWIFFFFF-THWIFFFF-THIWFFFF-THWIFFFFF-THWIFFFF-THIWFFFF-THWIFFFFF

Suddenly out from the forest, arrows appear from every imaginable angle and all of them aimed at Seta.

Seta stays calm, flips out the card and speaks quickly. **"I call upon the ancient powers of the elemental**. **Grant me access to the depths of the deepest ocean, the raging currents of the mightiest river, and the tumbling waves of the largest sea**. **I summon Durante. Come forth and be the element of water." **Seta slashes the card high and_-FWOOOOOSH!-_A wall of water envelopes Seta like a ball deflecting every single arrow back right at the senders.

A dozen or so of women wearing the same attire as the first one jump away and dodge their own arrows. Leaving their hiding spaces in the trees and exposing themselves on the streets. Arrows and all. They stare at amazement at the ball of water that is in the middle of the crowd.

Slowly it dies down, and disperses in every which way.

The women gasp.

Besides Seta stands a lean blue spiky furred wolf with a scar through its one eye.

On all fours it cracks it furry neck with an exhale.

"What took you so long Seta-san. I was getting impatient in there."

"Sorry Durante. It kinda took me a while….I had to make some slight detours…"

Durante surveys the area. "I see. Want some help?"

"No." Seta smirks.

"Well too bad." Durante smirks back.

"I knew you were going to say that."

**----------End of Chapter 47------------**


	48. Babysitting Part 4 Final

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 48_  
Babysitting Part 4 Final

----------------------------

The hawk members surround Durante and Seta from all sides.

The wind howls, signaling the beginning of their impending battle.

Durante surveys the woman around them. All of them archers, all of them glaring.

"So this is the organization you were talking about huh?"

Seta cracks his neck. "Sure is. You able to take 'em on?"

"Who the hell do you think your talking to. I'll rip them to shreds…"

"Of course you will. But don't. Remember what he said….."

"Yea, yea." Durante grunts. "No killing…."

"You say that now but you broke your promise three months ago."

"Heh, you know about those thieves."

"Yup."

"Jeez what don't you know…"

"I don't know that you killed them cause you were just released and your adrenaline was pumping inside a certain boys body. You also really needed to vent a bit. Especially after a certain ditzy woman was hurt in the process."

"Tsk, Show off…"

"Heh."

The women around get ready. Arrows in hand, and bow's trained.

Durante looks over at Seta.

Seta looks over at Durante.

They both nod.

And the archers let loose a barrage of arrows.

-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TWAANNG!-

They disappear going separate ways.

Evading arrow after arrow.

Charging mercilessly at their foes.

----------------------------

Clair stands sternly inside her crimson tinted executive room. Looking out into the sunset through the clear pane of glass that is right in front of her face. She looks down to see the Tokyo nightlife managing to manifests itself slowly as the sun proportionally sets over the horizon. Turning the ground below dark for a brief moment before the neon lights kick in and illuminate the streets of Tokyo signaling the start of a hectic night. Like always….

The room fades from its orange hue and the dark envelopes the room as the last piece of the sun finally hides behind the mountains in the distance. Turning the huge room into a huge pit with finely placed drapes hanging from the sides and a huge red carpet which extends narrowly from the door all the way out into the room till it stops right in front of the steps to her desk.

Clair closes her eyes.

Suddenly a knock on her door all the way at the other side of the room.

"Come in…."

"Clair-sama." Says a cute secretary as she walks into the room. Her glasses reflect the tint of the blue moon perfectly hiding her almond eyes. "The team we sent out have now begun their fight with Seta. It seems he summoned the water element spirit, Durante, into the mix. The information is still a bit sketchy but it seems we have the advantage. Seta isn't a full guardian so Durante's powers are restricted."

Clair doesn't move an inch. Still gazing out into the dark sky.

The secretary adjusts her glasses.

"Prepare some air support for them. Send in some of our helicopters to their position."

The secretary does a double-take.

"Bu-but Clair-sama we already have the silver hawk team out their to intercept them. We don't need to use more resources for just one element and an….an…_archeologists." _

Clair turns around. A frown in her face and her eyes glaring at the secretary.

Clair says nothing.

Yet her piercing eyes say everything.

The secretary adjusts her glasses once more.

"As you wish Clair-sama…I shall take my leave now." And like she said she leaves through the double doors from which she came from.

Clair is alone.

"…………Seta…I won't underestimate you again….."

----------------------------

"Mitsune…."

Little Mitsune squirms a bit on the bed.

"Mistune…."

Once again, squirming.

Keitaro sweat drops as he nudges the sleepy girl once again. "Mitsune. Its time for dinner."

Little Mitsune finally struggles to sit up on the bed and eventually does so.

Her face a bit red as she pants …pants hard.

Concerned Keitaro places a hand over her fore head only to be met with a certain heat. "Tsk! The fever came back." He gently helps Little Mitsune lay back down on bed and wipes the sweat on her face with a nearby towel. "Are you hungry Mitsune."

Little Mitsune nods. "Ye-yea Papa."

Keitaro smiles approvingly and stands. "Dinner's done and Sakura cooked some soup for your fever. I'll bring it up here for you. Is that okay?"

Little Mitsune nods…but slowly. Retreating fearfully into Keitaro's warm blanket.

Keitaro only looks and realizes. He reaches a hand up on a shelf, picks up a small stuffed bunny and places it right next to Little Mitsune. "There now you won't be alone upstairs while I go get your soup."

She lets out a coo and picks up the bunny and play around with it. Distracted as Keitaro sneaks out of the room quietly. She continues to play with the doll but -_Riiiiiip- _the doll's right arm surprisingly rips partially. Exposing its white fluff of an inside.

"Ooooops." Mitsune blurts out and looks around, weakly sitting up on the bed. With as much power as she could muster from her frail form she leans to the side, opens the closest drawer and gently places the doll in it before closing it up and plopping back onto the bed.

Hiding patiently.

--------------------------

"--and that's the first time me and the rest of the gang first met Keitaro."

Everyone sits around the food filled dinner table smiles on their faces. A smile of nostalgia for some, a smile of amusement from the others. And the hilarious chuckling from Sara.

"Hahahaha. Papa was _still _that _dorky_ back then too. Hahahaha. I can't believe you actually touched his-Woah! Hahaha. I am not goin there."

Naru and Shinobu both blush at the same time.

"That was……an interesting story…" Makie sweat drops, trying to get her appetite back somehow.

"Hahahahha!"

"O-oi Sara." Sakura says. "If you don't stop laughing hard you're going to choke on your food."

Asuna takes a sip of her soup. "Let her. I think she's having too much fun about Papa's unlucky behavior…"

"Hahahahahahaha. Damn right!.!.!" _-Bonk!- _Sara flinches from the knock on the head. "Accckkk! Owiiie!" She turns around to see Keitaro calmly behind her. Hands lightly raised.

"Don't talk like that at dinner. Just eat quietly or no food for you."

"Bleeeh!" Sara sticks her tongue out and goes back to her dinner.

"That's a good girl." Keitaro mingles towards the stove and prepares some soup for the sick girl upstairs in his room. "I won't be joining you guys for dinner. Mitsune's fever rose a bit and I don't want her to exert herself to much so I'll be feeding her tonight."

Everyone nods in agreement but there was one Keitaro was especially looking at. Sakura. He finds his gaze to connect with hers and expects a look of envy but……she smiles instead.

"OK. Just make sure to come back downstairs to help me with the dishes." She asks.

Keitaro heads up stairs relieved. "I won't miss it. Oh by the way where's Suu?"

Shinobu scratches her head "I think she's still up stairs making the ant-"

"ANTIDOTE-" Suu suddenly comes flying out of nowhere screaming all the way downstairs right at Keitaro. "-FINISHHEEDDD!.!.!.!"

"AAAHHH!"

"WWEEEEE!"

Shinobu closes her eyes right in time before-

_-THWUMP!-_

Suu impacts Keitaro happily, forcing the two of them to go crashing unto the floor. But the vial full of the antidote flies out of her hands and into the air along with the soup Keitaro was holding.

"No!" Keitaro winces as the soup and vial fall right at him.

_-Grab!-Snatch!-_

"……….."

Keitaro slowly opens his eyes to see Asuna hover above him, her hands outstretched. Successfully catching the two objects making him sigh with relief.

"Hehe..thanks Asuna."

"No problem Papa…"

Keitaro focuses back on the tanned girl on top of him.

"Suu……do you really have the antidote…"

She looks up at him, pokes his nose gently and says: "Give me dinner and I'll tell ya the answer to that!"

Everyone sweat drops. Except for a chuckling Sakura who's already two steps ahead of them.

Preparing Suu's food.

Keitaro shakes his head. "What a day…"

---------------------------------

In the middle of a forest street.

Three water orbs scream and twirl towards a random hawk team member.

She dives desperately and avoids it, continues to roll onto the ground, and joins up with a couple of her bow equipped comrades, all whom are ready to attack. They all pull out three arrows and aim at an already charging Durante who's preparing yet another water orb.

_-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-AAAAAANG!-_

They let them _ALL_ loose.

Durante stops, rears his furry head back….charges….charges…. charges and **-FWOOSH!- **fires an enormous orb of water at his foes.

_-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka**-POW!-**_

It manages to obliterate the stream of arrows on its way and splits into multiple orbs. Exactly enough to hit every single hawk team member twice.

"Evasive action!"

"Damn!"

"AAAHH!"

"Crapola!"

"This is so going to hurt…."

_-Splash!-Sploosh!-Splassh!-Splasshh!-_

The female archers try to avoid but it was far too late as massive amounts of water orbs pelt their hips, craniums, stomachs, legs, and arms. All of them find themselves flying out of the street and into the forests. Out of sight and out of harm's way.

"You'll pay you little mutt!"

Durante looks to his left to see an archer lunge at him _-Ch-chiing!- _The tip of her bow reveal razor sharp knives stick out.

"That's a nifty weapon." Durante says evading the lunge.

The archer teeters forward, off balance.

"Wu-uh?"

**-SPLOOSHH!-**

She gets thrown back from the watery impact.

"Waaaahh!" _-THUD!-_

She hit's the bark of a tree, back first, and falls down to the grassy floor. Out cold.

Durante smirks. "Too easy…"

"Raagh!" Another archer comes charging with a Katana in hand.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here woman."

The hawk member ignores him and lunges at him. Katana held high into the air.

"AAAAHHH!"

_-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SWING!-_

She swipes at Durante relentlessly with her silver sword. Yet nothing hits as Durante easily dodges all the movements of her sword like an elegant dance of the ocean currents. Fluent. Graceful. Deadly.

"HAAAAA!" She brings the sword down at the wolf's head.

Durante smirks, plant his feet on the street, and jumps forward to _-WHAP!- _head butt her right at the stomach.

"Gah!" She spits and recoils backward.

Durante doesn't waste anytime.

Tentacles of water literally protrude disgustingly out his being. Out of his blue spiky fur.

Durante watches the woman drop her Katana and stare with horror and surprise.

"Lets go for a little ride!"

"Wuh?"

And fast as she could recover from the last blow, a tentacle wraps around her waist. "Oh shi-_WAAAAAHHH!.!.!"_

With a swift flick of a tentacle Durante sends her on a one-way ticket across the street.

Durante couldn't help but snicker. "Haven't done that in a while."

-----------------------------

Seta moves his head a centimeter to the right.

-Th-Th-Th-Th-THWIISSHH!-

Arrows go flying past him. Barely grazing his left cheek.

Four hawk members couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is this guy!"

"No one can escape our aim!"

"Yet this guy's making a fool of us."

One hawk member drops her bow, takes out a knife and screams: "GET HIM!" She charges mercilessly.

"_Waaaaaaaaaaa_--"

"Huh?"

She looks to her left only to be met with her own comrade flying at her.

"Waaaahh!" _-THWUMP!-_

They both go down.

The remaining members gasp and look at Seta.

He was gone.

"Where did he get off t- " **-WHAM!- **She instantly coughs blood and goes down as well.

The remaining two didn't even notice a thing. Totally oblivious to their surroundings for a complete second till Seta's hands envelope their wrists in a bear-like manner. With planted feet, and flexed muscles he literally lifts them off their feet. He grunts and spins, spins, spins, and spins till he lets them go. Sending them flying into the dark forest.

"That's my share…"

Durante is by his side.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey, I just fought Motoko a while ago."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Heh."

Seta lights cigarette and plops it into his mouth. With a swivel he turns towards his van. Or more precisely his wrecked flame covered van which is laying on the side of the street turned over and completely useless.

"My day's just getting worse by the minute. That van's a rental too."

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about? You're a wolf that lives off of nature. You don't need money and a vehicle."

Durante manages a crooked smile. "Stop your complaining. You need a good walk anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"I don't know you tell me."

Seta gives up and walks with Durante down the street.

"So we're meeting with her at the end of this forest aren't we."

Seta doesn't reply.

"Seta….?" Durante looks back only to see Seta looking up a the red sky. Then he hears it. He hears the loud beating sound echoing around the trees surrounding them."

"…………"

The strange sound increases.

And increases…

Strangely, this sound carries with it an artificial wind.

A wind that hotly chases the sunset air away towards its own oblivion.

They keep staring up…

Up high at the sky, above the highest tree, _IN_ the farthest visible cloud, they see the nose pierce through first.

Then the rotating blades follow along with it, dispersing the innocent cloud to complete nothingness.

Revealing the rest of the hulking body.

Equipped to the core with twin barreled cannons, 12.7mm Barrel Machine guns, rocket pods, and hell seekers. A menacing Mi-24 HIND helicopter comes into plain view. Along with a couple of its identical pals tugging heavily behind.

Durante observes them on the ground. The blood inside of him boils with excitement.

"Hehehe. This…..is going be fun."

Seta covers his shaking face with a hand. "They're not serious….are they?"

The HIND pivots perfectly and aims at the two.

"They are! Seta you ready?.!"

"With you. No."

"Good enough!.!.!"

_**-RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!.!.!.!.!-**_

-----------------------

"Woooooooow. That was gooooooood." Suu says stretching in the middle of the manager bedroom.

Everyone specifically crowds around the bed as Keitaro sits besides the sick Little Mitsune spoons feeds her.

"Does it taste good Mitsune?"

The little girl on the bed nods and opens her mouth for more.

Keitaro happily complies.

Sakura tilts her head and focuses at Suu.

"Suu something's been nothing me since Mitsune turned into a kid."

Sara joins her. "Same here."

"Wazzup?"

Naru and everyone else except the two on the bed listen in.

Sakura shrugs. "It nothing. Just why is it that…well…Mitsune only recognizes Papa. She calls him Papa but doesn't seem to remember any of us. Not even Naru who's known her the longest."

Suu whips out the antidote and plays around with it. "Its only an assumption but while the body was actually reduced to a six year old state. The mind performed sort of hard reset to what her mind actually was when she was six year old. But her memories in the present actually was put into the mix. Blending in with the mind she has right now. So it seems the person she cherished the most in the past or what her strongest memories were concerned about was her father. Because in this present time the only major father figure in this dorm was Keitaro himself, and the adult Mitsune knew that. So in turn this Mitsune thinks of him as his actual father."

Makie scratches her head and turns to Naru. "Did Mitsune ever tell you about her father Naru?"

Naru stays silent…observing the happy little girl as she devours a spoon food of soup.

"……….."

"Naru?"

Naru snaps out of it. "Wh-what? Oh. Ye-yea. She said that…..she liked her father….when she was around six years old."

Suu readies the antidote. "That explains it. Here Keitaro." She carefully hands him the vial. "Make her drink this and she should return back to normal."

Sara tilts her head. "…..should?"

Suu looks around. "What? I can't make any promises…"

Everyone joins in for a collective sigh.

Keitaro pats Little Mitsune's hair. "Let's get this over with. Hhmm?"

Little Mitsune shrugs. "Whatever Papa."

"That's a good girl."

Everyone smiles and watches Keitaro as he carefully place the vial unto her lips. With a tiny sip she drinks the entire antidote, leaving nothing in it.

Shinobu twiddles her hands pensively and looks on with the others.

"Well……did it work?"

Little Mitsune looks up. Normal.

She shakes her head.

"I don't feel any different Papa."

Keitaro looks at Suu.

Suu stares back…observantly. "….Wait for it…"

"Wait for what?" Makie says.

Then it happens…

"Hack-Cough-Ackk." Little Mitsune coughs up a storm.

Her body starts to sweat.

Her body starts to shiver.

Her body starts to grow.

Violently, she hunches over on the bed.

Everyone gasps and looks on worriedly. Keitaro the most.

"Mi-Mitsune! Are you okay?.!.?" He holds her shoulder's steady. "Mitsune!"

Little Mitsune painfully looks up. Her eyes start glowing a bright **_RED!_**

Keitaro and Naru couldn't do anything but watch.

Little Mitsune cries out helplessly: "It..it hurts! Ma-make it s-s-s-top!"

Shinobu and Sakura both look at Suu. "SUU?"

Sara unconsciously wraps her arms around Keitaro's waist. Afraid.

Suu stands stiff. Her hands folded and her face calm. "Just…watch…that all we can do right now."

Asuna and Makie squint their eyes at a coughing Mitsune.

"Papa….Papa…." Little Mitsune arches back on the bed. A pillar of red light escape her eyes. The light grows till the whole room becomes filled with nothing but complete RED.

Blinding everyone.

"Papaaaaaaa_aaaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaaaa**_"

_**-FLASSSSSHHHHHH.!.!.!.!- **_

------------------------------------

It rains.

A man in black takes the train into town.

He looks out his passenger side window to see his destination in the distance.

The Hinata-sou.

A flash of red emits in one of the rooms.

And it was gone.

He looks on weirdly but shrugs it off.

Whistling a happy tune and reading his newspaper.

-------------------------------------

_**-FLASSSSSHHHHHH.!.!.!.!- **_

The red lessens

Everything becomes to what to used to be.

Hopefully.

Keitaro and the rest of the gang lower their arms and their vision clear up. The room introduces itself to them and everything is back to normal.

Except for a slightly older Mitsune laying on the bed. Her pajamas now only slightly larger then her.

Suu observes.

Makie runs a hand through her hair. "She….doesn't seem to be much older…She…."

"Looks like she's nine years old." Naru finishes her sentence. Amazed and confused at the same time.

Keitaro pats the now three years older Mitsune on the shoulder. "Mi-Mitsune?"

_-Smack!- _LittleMitsune bats his hands away. Hard.

"Mi-Mitsune?"

Slowly, Little Mistune looks up and meets with Keitaro's eyes…

With her squinted fox-like eyes.

"Don't touch me…."

"Mitsune?" Keitaro goes to touch her shoulders again but _-Smack!.!- _She bats his hand away again.

With those same glaring fox eyes.

"I said don't TOUCH ME! **DAD!"**

Asuna, Sara and Makie go wide eyed.

Suu, Shinobu, and Sakura cover their mouths.

Naru just stares….almost expecting it….

Keitaro looks on worriedly. "Mi-Mitsune."

"I'm leaving." She says, standing up, brushing through everyone and shuffles to the room door.

"Mitsune!" Sakura and Shinobu follow her. With everyone behind.

Little Mitsune slides the door room open and barges into the hallway.

Keitaro quickly follows. " Mitsune. Come on. You're in no condition to be walking."

"Why does it matter to YOU." She spits, almost tumbling on her own legs.

"What are you talking about? Mitsune?" He walks closer to her.

She waves her arms frantically. "I'm fine. Leave me alone….Dad.." She says walking down the hall even more. Aiming for the stairs a couple of feet away.

Meanwhile…

Makie and Asuna go to help out but Suu cuts them off.

"Let Keitaro handle this."

Sara glares at her. "Bu-but--"

"The antidote will kick in again. I promise. Just let Keitaro handle the situation."

Asuna gives up with Makie and watch on like everyone else.

Naru closes her eyes…

Little Mitsune nears the stairs but her body starts to fail on her.

She stumbles.

Keitaro catches her. "See. You have a fever. Its best if you go back to--"

Little Mitsune squiggles away from his grasp with her small body. "I said I'm FINE!"

But with that last shout, her mind and body were at its limits. She stumbles one last time and trips over her own two feet…

And she falls…….

…..towards the stairs.

"MITSUNE!" Keitaro yells out and leaps forward. Hugging her body just in time.

To protect her from any harm as the two of them tumble hard down the stairs and into the main room of the Hinata-sou.

-THWUMPP!-

The two go sprawling all over the floor.

But instead of the cold hard wooden floor, Little Mitsune feels the throbbing of a warm chest beneath her.

She slowly opens her eyes.

She goes wide-eyed.

Her whole body lays on top of an injured Keitaro at the bottom floor.

He gently places his hands on her body.

Checking for any injuries.

"A-are you okay Mitsune…" He looks up at her. A trickle of blood dripping down from his forehead and in-between his eyes.

A shiver….and…her memories intervene with her vision.

_**-FLASH!.!.!-**_

_Mitsune laid on top a hurt man._

_A father figure…._

_On the bottom step of a flight of stairs._

_Yukata unharmed._

_They locked eyes._

_Mitsune touched his forehead._

_Blood._

"_Why…."_

_**-FLASH!.!.!-**_

Mitsune's eyes slowly tear up.

Droplets of tears stain Keitaro's shirt.

"Wh-why…" _-Slump!- _She faints on top of him.

Keitaro only looks on.

The stunned girls gasp.

Asuna, Sara and Sakura go running down the stairs. "PAPA!"

"Mitsune!.!.!"

Naru and everyone else follows.

Yelling signals of concern.

-----------------------

_**-RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!.!.!.!.!-**_

-CRACK!-CRACK!-CRACK!-

The battle chopper's bullets splashes powerfully down the forest street.

Durante breathes in, jumps a bit in the air, lands heavily, and exhales……

His breath turns out as a blue-ish mist chilling the air cold….till a wall of ice forms in front of the two. Thick and solid.

-CRACK!-CRACK!-CRACK!-

The bullets meet up with the wall of ice and start to instantly chip away at its defenses.

"Into the forest!" Seta says and does as the wall of ice gives them cover.

_-SWOOOOOOOSH!-**BOOOM!-**_

Missiles streak into view and explode like fireworks on each side of them. Turning the forest around them into a hellish site of fire and brimstone.

"Okay…maybe not."

**-SHATTER!-**

The ice wall fails on them and the bullets continue its path up the street.

"Persistent bastards!" Durante says, charging and lets loose a series of water orbs.

_-Splash!-Splash!-Splash!-Splash!-_

But it was no use for the enormous bullets that came lusting at them.

Durante and Seta both get ready.

Kanako sweeps in at the nick of time in front of them. Her long black hair follow right behind as it flails with the wind along side her black long skirt. The bells on her straw hat ring a charming tune, signifying her arrival into the scene. She stares forward and glares at the choppers. In all her black gothic attire glory.

The one man and one animal go wide eyed.

"Ka-kanako!"

"Woah!"

"Shut up and leave it to me."

_-Chiii-iiing!-_

Kanako unsheathes a lengthy sword from the scabbard on her back.

She twirls it and readies herself as the bullets explode onto her.

-CLANG!-CLANG!-CLANG!-CLANG!-

With planted feet she deflects a decent amount of hot lead. But a good number of these monstrous bullets piled up together start to wear her down till the last bullet she deflects sends her tumbling back a good twenty feet.

With Seta and Durante.

"Waaah!"

"This is goin to hurt."

-THWUMP!-

The three fall down on their rear ends hard.

They all desperately hop to a stand and face each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you two and for good reason…"

"We're fine……somewhat."

"Heh."

"So you got a plan?"

Kanako nods and looks up at Seta with a sword in one hand….and a card in the other…..

The picture of a black cat on its cover.

She throws it at him.

"Summon her…"

"Right away…"

Durante looks ahead to see the chopper dip down, squeeze between tall trees and come furiously down the street.

Guns a blazing.

_**-RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!.!.!.!.!-**_

Durante charges an orb. "….anytime now you two."

Kanako grips the hilt of her sword hard.

Seta flips the card, aims it high, and yells a battle chant.

---------------------------------

Sara hugs her self as a cold unnatural wind blows through their bedroom.

Sakura looks at her. Worried.

"You okay Sara?"

Sara sniffs and smiles. "Yea. The room just got a bit cold. But I'm alright now." Sara turns her head to see everyone crowd around Keitaro's bed once again. This time a slightly older Mitsune sleeps soundly on the bed and Keitaro sits next to her. Asuna tending to the slight wound on his forehead.

Makie sighs. "You always find new ways of hurting yourself don't you Keitaro."

"Hehehe. Seems like it."

Naru looks at him. "But if you hadn't gone and risked your body, Mitsune would have been hurt very badly." Naru chuckles. "Because we all know that your body is like cannon fodder compared to 'chibi' Mitsune here."

"Well we all know because you keep launching him into space and he comes back alive and kicking." Makie retorts.

"That too…Heh."

"Hehehehe." Shinobu snickers at the conversation.

Keitaro waves his hands. "Sorry to worry you guys. It just came to me instinctively."

"Yea yea. We know Keitaro…" Makie pats her dorm manager's shoulder and turns to Suu. "But…what has me worried is why she didn't change back to normal?….Suu?"

Suu stands in the corner. Thinking. "No…..I think she will turn back to her old self but its going through some sort of phase right now. Its easy and fast for a body to turn younger again but it would be a lot more time consuming in theory for the body to actually grow. I predict that a night's rest will turn her back to normal."

Shinobu nods with everyone else in agreement.

But Keitaro looks over at the sleeping Mitsune. A peaceful smile radiates from her solemn face. Totally different then what it was a couple of minutes ago.

Shinobu doest he same and says: "But why did she get mad all of a sudden….doesn't she regard you as her father?"

Naru closes her eyes. "She still does…."

Everyone tilts their heads.

"Wuh?"

Naru stands and looks at everyone. "Suu basically said a while ago that the strongest memory in the past influences her memory in the present, depending on what age she changes into. I said that when she was six years old her strongest memory concerned her father. But when she was nine years old….. Her strongest memory still included her father…just in a different light."

Makie slumps down on the floor. "Care to explain…"

"it's a no brainer that I've known her the longest out of all of us and that she told me a lot of things….a lot of personal things….But for now I'll tell you this. Just don't snitch on me or I'll send you flying…" Naru playfully glares at Keitaro.

Keitaro nods and smiles.

Naru continues: "Well it all started when I first met her when I was around seven. She was nine years old, two years older then me, and she had just moved to the neighborhood. She came with a truck load of stuff, a smile on her face, and a father. She wanted someone to talk to and I happened to be living in the house next door. And before we knew it we began playing with each other. And she opened up about her past….and the troubles she faced before moving and starting a new life…First she and her father didn't quite get along for a few years after her mother's death….but they made up before they met me. Then after that I see her get frustrated at her dad sometimes around this time of year...prolly because of the incident...but they usually make up later on."

"How did they make up before they met you?"

"Well…."

The gang inches in closer.

Listening in very carefully.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_------------------------------------------Mitsune Konno--------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------Nine years old--------------------------------------_

_The sunrise._

_My eyes opened letting the blinding light pierce my exposed eyes._

_I lifted my arm to block the sunlight and rose from my bed._

_With my squinted fox-like eyes._

_I stretched and yawned in my pajamas._

_I got out of bed, dressed up for school, and looked into my mirror._

_I looked at my self and sighed._

"…_I hate this uniform…"_

_With that I straightened my short hair a bit and left my room._

_------------------------_

_Dad whistled a happy tune as he made breakfast. He flipped a couple of pancakes and caught them smoothly. He smiled as I entered the room._

"_Hey Mitsune. Do you want some pancakes before school?"_

_I shook my head and practically ignored him._

_He looked a bit disappointed but it wasn't too severe. He was used to it. It has been three years since the incident….the incident when mom….died. And our relationship….became a bit rough around the edges. Mainly my fault though. I still blame him…I still hate him for what happened three years ago…and all the years before that. He's known it for quite a while….and he tried everything._

_That incident opened his eyes in a way and he's now a recovering alcoholic….and somewhat a recovering father. Even though he dropped me to school every morning, even though he cooked the food I ate every night and afternoon, and even though he took care of me when ever I became ill. Deep down inside...I still hate him…I still blame him for what he has done…_

"_Are you ready Mitsune?"_

_I nodded. "Yea Dad." I headed out the door. Towards the car parked outside. Away from him._

_He scratched his head and slowly looked inside the house to see the picture of a woman hanging in a distant wall._

_A beautiful, charming woman. _

_He gazed at it._

"_Don't worry….I'll get our daughter back…someday….somehow…I'll love her for the both of us…I know I can't be forgiven honey. But I hope I can have a second chance."_

_With that he went out and followed me to the car. _

_---------------------_

_School ended a while ago._

_Like always everyone waited for their parents to pick them up in the playground. I watched from a bench in the corner of the park…alone. Ever since I started school I didn't talk a lot. So I didn't have….a lot of friends. I always sat alone in lunch and I never had anyone come over to my house. I didn't know why though. I just didn't feel like it._

_One by one I could see cars line up at the streets honking their horns._

_One by one, my classmates would happily ruin up to their parents and go into their cars. Or walk home if they lived near by. _

_To me. After school was the toughest time during the day._

"_Mitsune…."_

_I looked up to see him standing in the side of our car. Waving his hands._

_I didn't smile but I did ran over to him and instantly got into the car._

_He got into the driver's seat and started the car._

_After a while he spoke to me: "So Mitsune. How was school?"_

"_Fine like always." I dully said. Looking out the passenger side window. _

_He thought hard for a bit._

"_So……….I heard that your school is going to have a festival in the local shrine tonight."_

_I winced. I had totally forgot…intentionally forgot…to tell him that._

"………_.."_

"_I heard it from a friend of mine. He said that the theme was…family."_

"_We don't have to go Dad."_

_He frowned. "Oh come on Mitsune. It will be fun."_

"_Re-really we do-"_

"_I already reserved us some tickets to the show that's going to be performed there. You might never know. It might be more fun then you would think…I also got you your own Yucatan."_

_I gave up and grumbled to myself. I wasn't going to look forward to tonight._

_-----------------------_

_Tonight came too fast…._

_The summer night air felt good as I slowly and carefully I climbed the stairs up to the shrine._

_I wore a flower imprinted yukata that Dad had bought me. I thought it was cute so I decided to wear it without making a fuss. With squinted eyes I looked up at the top of the stairs to see lantern lights illuminate the sky. And I thought to myself that this wouldn't be such a bad thing._

_Then I looked to my right._

_There Dad walked besides me. With his own yukata on and a happy look on his face._

_I couldn't help but smile with him….I didn't know why._

_Was it the atmosphere?_

_Was it because of him?_

_Or was it because of me?_

_I didn't know._

_When we got to the top of the stairs the festival was right in front of me. And I couldn't have been more amazed._

_The lights._

_The booths._

_The people._

_Everything looked bright and cheerful. Everything looked perfect…_

_But then I looked at everyone closer. Everything was…too perfect._

_Sons and daughters ran happily everywhere. _

_Some on their parents back. _

_Some holding hands. _

_But all having a fun time with their family. _

_With both Father…..and Mother…._

_Mother…_

_I suddenly felt cold. _

_My eyes began to water and I started to remember._

…_Crushed metal frames inward…_

…_Rain dripping from metal cracks…_

…_Red and blue flashing lights._

…_A drunk man yelling at a furious woman….._

…_Yelling…and more yelling…._

…_The smell of sake…_

…_Soulless…_

…_Soulless eyes…staring…_

_I gasped and shivered more. I hugged myself with my yukata. _

_Dad worriedly looked at me and reached a gentle hand out._

"_A-are you okay?"_

_I batted his hand and turned the other away._

"_I'm leaving…."_

_He followed. "Mi-Mitsune. What's wrong? Why don't you stay and-"_

"_And do WHAT!" I shouted with all my nine year old might as I turned to face him. "A-actually play wi-with you!.?.!" My eyes started to water even more. I tried to stop it…but I failed miserably._

_I let the tears flow._

"_Mi-Mitsune…"_

"_Why do you want to pl-play with me now? Wh-wh-why couldn't you play with me when mom was actually ALIVE!"_

_He looked down….beaten…_

_I wasn't done yet. "I know why you care for me…I know why you wanted me to come here with you…You're just doing this because you feel obligated to!…. Obligated to Mom because of what you've done! You don't love me at all and all this is just FAKE! Something to make YOUR mind at ease and has nothing to do with being a father to me. Th-that's fine with me! Because I still blame you and hate you for killing Mom! I HATE YOU!"_

_He tried his best to calm me down. "Mi-Mitsune. That's not true. I love you ve-"_

"_SHUT UP!" I stepped back a bit. "That's a lie! A total lie and you know!"_

_I stepped back again….but the stairs were behind me….and I lost my balance.._

_I fell._

"_MITSUNE!" He yelled. _

_Dad's yell was the only thing I heard as I closed my eyes. Waiting for the cold kiss of the concrete stairs below me.._

_But…it never came. I could only feel a warm sensation envelope me as the world twirled..twirled….twirled….twirled endlessly around me._

_Then…._

_Everything came to a halt._

_I was on something soft._

_I opened my wet eyes and gasped._

_I sat on top of Dad. _

_His body and yukata scratched up pretty bad. A trickle of blood dripped down from his forehead._

_Running between his eyes and down to the ground._

_My eyes teared up…_

_I made a fist and lightly pounded his chest._

"_Why…Why…Why…Why…" Exhausted. I stopped. "Why didn't you let me fall! Everything could have ended there. Why! I don't get it! I don't get it…"_

_Dad slowly placed a hand over my body and I could feel his fingers examine me from head to toe._

_He let out a relieved sigh._

"_Good…your not hurt…Thank god…"_

_I slowly touched his forehead._

_I wiped off some of his hot blood._

_I sniffed and mumbled. "Why…."_

_He crookedly smiled up at me. "Because you're my daughter…and I'm your father…and I love you…"_

_My mind shattered and my heart was the only thing left._

_I fell forward and hugged him around the neck. Crying into his shoulder._

_He hugged me in return and whispered: "With your permission….I would like to have a second chance at being your father…We'll start a new life…start from scratch…in a new town…with new friends… "_

_I nodded furiously._

"_Hehe…thanks.."_

_Slowly he picked me up with his warm arms. My own arms still wrapped around his neck._

_-Pow!-Pow!……-POW!-…..**-POW!.!-**_

_The night lit up from the fireworks exploding marvelously in the sky._

_Like flowers blossoming…_

_I moved my head closer to him and placed it at the crook of his neck._

"_Pretty…."_

_Suddenly Dad started to whistle…_

_Whistle a happy tune…_

_I instantly fell asleep…._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A completely healed adult Mitsune woke up from her slumber.

Her head hurt like no other.

"Aggh. Jeez. What the hell did I drink last night?"

She narrows her squinted eyes and looked out the window.

The rain had stopped and the morning after shows itself brightly through the pane of glass.

She stretches and yawns.

Her headache now gone.

-Sliiide-

The doors open to reveal Keitaro.

"Keitaro? What are you doing in my room?"

Keitaro smirks. "If you hadn't noticed you're in my room."

Mitsune looks around, notices she's on a very large bed, and sees Asuna, Suu, Sakura, Makie, and Sara sleeping in awkward positions all over the king sized bed and all over the room.

Mitsune chuckles. "Oh…Hahahaha. Didn't see that."

"Feeling better?"

"Better? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"What? Did I get sick or something? I don't remember a thing yesterday."

"You can say that…..you had a very high fever and we all took care of you."

Mitsune plops back on the bed. "Well…thanks…."

"No problem."

Mitsune stretches more. "Will this cost me a thing?"

Keitaro snickers. "No…..of course not…"

"Aaaww too bad. I would have paid ya."

"No you wouldn't have."

"I know."

Keitaro smiles and leaves the room.

Alone as the only one awake, she swiftly reaches a hand into a random cabinet drawer, pulls out a stuff animal and examines it.

The stuffed animal is far from perfect as it has a ripped right arm.

"…I have to get you fixed before Keitaro and his daughters see you…" She hugs the deformed toy and lets her mind fall into slumberland

---------------------

Hours later….

In a graveyard…

A tombstone sticks out from the rest. A flower was placed on top of it and a man in black hovers over the grave.

He reads: _Mary Konno…_

Mitsune slowly walks to his side.

She kneels down and places her own flower on top of the grave.

"Happy birthday Dad..." She says. Hugging her father from the side.

The man smiles. "Thanks." And returns the hug…whistling a happy tune…

**-------End of chapter 48----------**

**Note one: **_Final chapter in an arc like this one takes a lot of time for me….cause I am slow….sorry_

**Note two:………… **Yukata: _an_ _informal unlined summer kimono usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages. They are also worn at hot spring resorts where they are often provided for the guests in the resort's own pattern. _


	49. Fight Club

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 49_  
Fight Club….kinda

----------------------

_In the woods…_

_Tenshi stood close and extended his hands out to Asuna._

"_Good job with your training today Asuna." He said smiling. _

_He patted her on the head. With something was gripped tightly on the palm of his other hand._

"_Th-thanks Dad." She puffed out of exhaustion. "Wh-what do you have in your other hand?"_

_He grabbed Asuna's petite hand and placed the object on the palm of her hand._

_-Ring-Ring-_

_The gentle sound of a bell echoed through out forest._

_Asuna looked at her palm and saw a pair of red ribbons with cute bells attached to the both of them. _

"_Wh-what's this for?"_

"_You said you wanted to look a bit different then Sakura other then your long hair. Why not tie them up and make them into two cute ponytails?"_

"_Bu-but they will look bad on me."_

"_They will?" Tenshi rubbed her cheek with a gentle hand. "I don't think so…"_

_Asuna couldn't help but admire the ribbons and try them on._

_First the left one…then the right._

"_How do I look?"_

"_Like an angel…"_

_Asuna smiled._

----------------------------

The morning after pierces through the windows.

Asuna stretches and opens her eyes on their bed.

The whole room was a mess. Sara practically lays on top of her legs as she sleeps with her head laying on Sakura's small stomach. Asuna looks to her right to see Makie, Shinobu, and Suu sleeping against each other on the far wall of their room. Snoring like babies.

Asuna smiles at the site and brushes her long blonde hair away from her eyes.

"I see your awake."

Asuna doesn't even turn around. "Yea. But where's Mitsune?"

Keitaro helps Asuna untangle herself some from her sisters on the bed and unto soft ground.

"Oh she left a while ago. Said something about meeting up with someone. But for you girls."

Asuna listens curiously. "Yea?…"

"Your going to miss your train to school. You all have fifteen minutes."

Shinobu jolts up from her uncomfortable sleeping position.

Makie and Suu go tumbling down to the ground hard. Now awake.

"WHAT!" Shinobu cries. "This late already. Auuuuuu! We're goin to be late!"

Sakura jolts up the same, forcing Sara to fall off the bed.

"Acckk!"** -THWUMP!-**

"We have to dress up now! Out ! Out!"

Shinobu doesn't hesitate and runs out the room, past the attending father. "Go-good morning Keitaro-nii-chan!" And she was in her room before anyone can say swift.

Makie and Suu follow. But subtract the speed and vigor.

They both yawn past Keitaro.

"Good morning Keitaro."

"Goooood morning Keitaro. Is dinner ready?"

Keitaro sweat drops. "Its breakfast…Suu…"

"Same thing."

And the two were in their rooms, changing.

Keitaro looks back at his daughters.

Sakura was already mid way done changing into her school uniform along with Asuna.

"Nyuuuu. Why didn't you tell us earlier Papa!"

"Umm…I dunno. All of you just looked to peaceful and cute sleeping against each other. I waited till the last minutes."

Sakura blushed but kept changing. Putting her sock, shoes, and finally her signature red and blue necklace on.

Asuna looked over at Sara who was still laying on the ground. Face first.

"Sara. You okay?"

"Stars…swirling…need…more…sleep….no more…school….auugh.."

"Papa…..I think Sara needs some help dressing up.."

Keitaro sighs. "Come on Sara. Dress up already."

"I don't wannnaaaaaa"

"No allowance for you then"

"Damn it!" Sara gets right up and starts undressing frantically.

Reaching desperately for her school uniform but trips over her own clothes.

"Waaahh!" -Thump!-

Everyone laughs. Including Sara.

Out of the laughter Keitaro notices a pair of bell ribbon on the bed. He reaches and grabs them. He shuffles towards Asuna who was in the middle of fixing her skirt uniform.

"Papa?"

_-Ring-…-Ring-… _

He swiftly starts to play with her hair and put on her ribbons.

Making two perfect ponytails for her.

All in the while the sound of bells soothing everyone in the room.

Asuna has a cute round of red for cheeks.

Sara tilts his head. "Hey. Why are you blushing Asuna?"

Sakura's lips curve. "That's because our other Papa did the same exact thing and she couldn't stop blushing after he said she was cute."

"Sh-shut up!"

Sakura's lips curve even more for a sinister grin. "And it was the only time she blew up on me when I teased her about it."

Keitaro stands up fully and heads for the door. "Well…she does look cuter with the ribbons on."

Asuna tries to stop the redness to appear more on her cheeks. But she fails.

Sakura and Sara both notice again. "She's blushing! This is the only time I see her blushing. Hahahahahaha!"

Keitaro looks over at the two hyenas.

"But right now she looks cuter then both of you two combined."

"Ehhh?"

"What!"

Keitaro snickers and runs out the room. "Nottthhiinnnggg!"

Fully clothed and ready, Sakura and Sara run after their Dad. Screaming and kicking.

Asuna was left behind. Snickering. But for a moment she reaches her hand on her head. Softly tracing the ribbons that tie her ponytails.

_-Ring-…_

The bell moves.

Her cheeks turn back to normal and happily she skips out of the room.

-----------------------------

**_-RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!.!.!.!.!-_**

-CLANG!-CLANG!-CLANG!-CLANG!-

-SPLOOSH!-SPLOOSH!-SPLOOSH!-SPLOOSH!-

Kanako and Durante both try their hardest to block the incoming machine gun bullets coming endlessly from the chopper above. Durante using his hardest and most concentrated water orbs he could muster while Kanako uses the swiftness of her long sword. Deflecting bullet after bullet after bullet.

But Seta stays at the back. A card in his hand. And his lips chanting away.

"**I call upon the ancient powers of the elementals. Grant me access to the shadows themselves, mirroring the acts of humanity, and guiding the light of man. All from behind the scenes with its darkness and speed. I summon Kuro. Come forth and be the element of smoke and darkness itself!"**

The card Seta holds in his hands disappears in a heartbeat. What's left was a small ball of warbling smoke that wraps itself around Seta's arm. It grows….grows….and grows…until the small puffball of smoke turns into a column of fluctuating onyx that envelops his whole arm.

Seta looks over at a struggling Kanako.

"Kanako! She says to launch her now!" With that yelled Seta concentrates as the column of onyx smoke warbles around his arm, waist, to his other reared back arm as he flings the smoke entity right at Kanako.

"Got her!" With out a moment to lose, she pulls back from deflecting the enormous river of bullets. Forcing Durante to struggle with out her as Kanako catches the column of smoke with the tip of her blade. She twirls the now black sword at her side, grips it firmly with two hands and slashes at the Chopper.

_**-SLASSSSHHHHH.!.!.!.!-**_

A crescent like projectile of smoke and darkness sails up towards the chopper, negating all the bullets it fires. _-SLIICCEE!- _The projectile cuts clean through the cockpit and **-KAPAOOOOW!- **the HIND explodes in a magnificent display of falling junk.

"Meeoooowww!" The smoke from Kanako's sword fluctuates once..then twice before escaping into the air and 'landing' on top of Durante's blue head. It moves around and takes form….

A cat.

A black cat sits on top of Durante's head. In all her neko cuteness.

"Heeeyoo!" She greets.

Durante frowns, "Gggrrrrr. Who gave you permission to sit on my head again….Kuro!"

Kuro dances on top of the wolf. "Aaawww. Stingy as always DuraDura!"

Durante growls even more. "And who said you could call me those ridiculous nicknames."

"I did DuraDura."

"Grrrrrrrrr."

Kanako and Seta step in.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt this...touching reunion between elements…."

"…But here they come again."

The remaining HIND copters come in full blazing. Missiles ready and targeted.

Durante gets ready. "Looks like we pissed them off."

"Seta-chan! What do we do." Kuro cutely yells.

Seta pats the cat's head. "Get us out of here."

"Roggggerrr!"

Kuro concentrates and with a snap of her fingers a shadow like substance envelops on the ground they stand. It grows, grows, and finally extends out until it pierces up wards and wraps around everyone in an orb like form. Then…

**-FWIIZZZHH-**

It collapses leaving nothing behind but smoke.

--------------------------

"See ya later Papa!" Sakura yells as she enters the train with everyone else.

Naru and Keitaro sit side by side in a near by chair. Seeing the group of girls off. Just as the train doors slam shut.

Everyone waves before Naru and Keitaro disappear from their sight.

Woaah." Makie heaves. Sitting down painfully on the chair. "We actually made it. I thought for sure we would miss the train."

Suu whips out her breakfast. "Good thing I decided to bring breakfast with meh!" She then starts munching down.

"Suu….how did you manage to fit a whole bowl of cereal in your back pack…."

Suu looks up and shrugs. "Don't know."

Asuna shakes her head. "Lets just leave it alone…"

Makie and Sara nod in agreement. "Yea. Sorry I asked."

"Sorry asked what?"

Shinobu and everyone else looks up to see both Kaede and Ku walk up.

"Ah. Ku-san. Kaede-san. Good morning."

"Good morning everyone." Kaede bows.

Ku follows. "Good morning-aru."

Makie crosses her legs and gets more comfortable. "I didn't know you two took the train?"

"Aru. We sit at the front of the train but decided to sit with you guys."

"To see if Asuna is ready…"

Sakura hugs Asuna from behind. "Ready for what?"

"For a little sparring in our club…"

Sara rolls her eyes. "I heard you got beaten up pretty bad Kaede…"

Kaede smirks with her and she opens up from her fox-like expression. "But I underestimated her the last time. It won't happen again. I trained with Ku over here for three months straight . It's safe to say we weren't the same fighters we were before summer break."

Asuna closes her eyes and lays back more on her seat. Enjoying the ride. "We'll just have to see when we spar together. Don't we."

Ku nods excitedly. "Its going to be intense right aru-ne?"

Shinobu worriedly looks over at the three fighters. "Auuu. Do you guys hurt yourselves pretty badly in these spars."

Kaede shakes her head. "Not really. But if you guys want. You all can come over and see."

"Well. Won't that be a blast."

"Sure why not."

"I think I can. That is if school lets out earlier…"

"Poor Sara. Going to a different school and missing out in all the fun."

Sara sticks her tongue out at Makie.

Suu finally finishes her breakfast. "Will there be any food?"

"No…No Suu….There won't be any food."

Ku pouts. "No food. How disappointing. Aruuuuuu."

"How about you Asuna." Kaede comments. Sitting next to the little ten year old. "Did you train at all during the break?"

Asuna sighs. "Nope. I was a bit…distracted over the summer…"

"Heh. I see. But even if you didn't train. You somehow looks stronger."

"You think so…." Sakura observes. "I don't see a difference…"

"Maybe your looking at her in a different angle."

"Okay now that's just stupid."

"Hehehehe."

-------------------------

Lydia slumps down on the forest ground. Tired and exhausted from a morning's worth of training and sparring.

"Wooooh. You almost got me there…but you still have…um…was it twenty or thirty loses?"

Karin slumps down next to her. Also tired. "Oh shush up already. I'm trying my hardest here."

"And I'm not." Lydia smirks.

"Show off. Dumb ass."

Lydia tries to slap her at the back of the head but was to tired to do such an act. Instead she slumps down more on the ground.

Karen sighs. "You don't say those kind of things when you face Motoko though."

"Of course not. She's freakin amazing with her sword. I don't stand a chance and I accept that."

"Speaking of Motoko. Where is she." Karen turns her head and looks up at Momi who sits on a tree branch. Reading a book. "Oi. Momi. Where's Motoko?"

"Momi?"

Momi closer her book and looks straight ahead. Examining the forest area from where she sat.

"There…"

"There?"

Momi points east.

Karen and Lydia stare that way.

"But that way is…"

"…..towards the waterfall."

Momi nods and goes back to reading her book.

--------------------------

……..

Calm…

Serene…

Tranquil…

Soaked…

Motoko sits on a round rock at the base of a rushing waterfall. Her mind empty. Her body still.

A perfect meditative state.

The water falls from the ledge above and divides in half as if Motoko herself was a silver edged blade. A blade that was refined, cleaned, and experienced in the ways of swordsmanship.

She closes her eyes.

"I….have to become stronger…"

She lets the memories of last battle flow around her. Letting her learn. Letting her train.

"Seta was strong….Very-"

------------------------

"**--Strong…"**

_They charge at each other._

_Stomp-Stomp-Stomp-Stomp-Stomp!_

_Step-Step-Step-Step-Step-Step-Step!_

_Wooden blade and fists raised._

_Clashing in the center of the forest clearing._

_-CLANG!.!.!-_

"**His moves were extraordinary. I couldn't tell at first because I was in a panic but those invisible moves he performed on me… the moves even I couldn't see with my own eyes..…"**

_Seta motions her to come before once again putting his hands inside his pockets. "Lets make this quick."_

_Motoko agrees: "You got that--" Seta was already in front of her. His face barely touching her's._

_Motoko goes wide eyed: "Waah?"_

"_I told you….quick."_

_-Twish!-Twish!-**Twish!-**_

_-Slam!-Slam!-**Slam!-**_

_Something lightning fast and hard hits her exactly three times, all in the mid section. But she didn't see anything._

_She flies a good twenty yards before she comes crashing down unto the dirt ground._

_Motoko coughs, and winces. She stands back up, a bit dazed, but all surprised._

"_Wh-what was that!"_

_Seta cracks his neck. "It's a technique I've learned during my many years in travel with very special people. And I'm sorry I have to use it on you but I have to make this quick…please endure it Motoko-san." He then charges her._

_Motoko readies her sword at Seta ready for anyth--_

_But she heard it._

_-TWISH-TWISH!-_

_Motoko prepares: "Sh-shit…"_

_-SLAM-SLAM!-_

"**It was a form of Iai or release techniques. Iai is a style in which a swordsman would sheath his or her sword into the scabbard or sheath. And with lightning fast reflexes the swordsman could pull off powerful yet invisible strikes. Invisible and fast to the point where the opponent doesn't even realize when or where the user pulls out his sword to attack. Making it a very valuable advantage in the field of battle." **

_Motoko slashes up, bringing a vicious torrent of rock with white hot lightning bolts pouring out. All of it screaming right at Seta._

_Yet Seta stays calm._

_-THWISH-THWISH-THWISH!-THWISH-THWISH!-**THWISH-THWISH!-**_

_Every single rock and lightning bolt suddenly disappears into the wind. As if she hadn't done the attack at all._

_Motoko goes bug eyed: "Wh-wha!.?.!" _

"**But Seta's was different of course. He didn't have a sword or scabbard. Instead….he had his fists and pockets. It was basically the same but instead of a sword being pulled out of a scabbard. It was a fist being pulled out of pockets…This was called Iaiken….but despite that. I knew he was strong….but during the match…he seemed to know everything…yet told me nothing…"**

_A wooden sword came screaming at Seta neck._

_Seta steps back letting the sword travel, and stop right before his neck. The wooden sword's tip barely touching his skin._

_And in front of him was Motoko._

_She hisses: "No Seta. Tell me what you know about Asuna…"_

_-Thwack!-_

_Seta bats Motoko's sword away, forcing her to go off balance._

_Seta jumps back a good distance away._

"_We already agreed…..You have to beat me in this match to get information out of me Motoko."_

"**He only told me everything I already knew. That Asuna was strong…unimaginably strong for a ten year old. She could beat me once or twice in sparring and we would occasionally tie….but still she could go toe to toe with me….Yet Seta had the answers to that little unexplained phenomena…And never told me…..but after the battle…when I was as knocked out…I thought I could hear him… **

_Seta reaches into Motoko's pockets and grabs the card._

_Seta pats the unconscious Motoko and lays her straight. Back against the tree._

_Seta leans in and whispers into her ear._

"_Motoko….You have already exceeded Asuna in so many ways and you might not have even known it. However you are able to surpass Asuna. You have the talent. Right now Asuna may be strong….but she is still a child. That as far as she can go. She isn't experienced like you and has her limits. Trust me. She has her limits with her child-like body. Unlike you….You are older, mature, and have more potential then her right now. So you must get stronger faster…not just for her sake…but for everyone's around you….We need you to help us protect everyone we, including you, love and hold dear to us…."_

_And he was gone…_

_--------------------------------_

Motoko opens her eyes.

"I have to train….more…."

Motoko stands up.

"I have to get stronger…"

She picks up her sword.

-Chii-iing-

"I can do this…"

She raises her sword high up her head and…

**-SLASH!- **

The river splits in two.

_-------------------------------------_

_-Chii-iing-_

Setsuna brings her sword out.

It glints with the afternoon sun.

"We draw from the lottery. That will decide who our opponent will be in this first sparring session for this club this year." Setsuna looks up and observes the rest of her club members. Ku, Kaede, and Asuna sit next to each other on the dojo floor. At the back as guest attendees sit Shinobu, Suu, Makie, Sara, and Sakura. All of the cheering with happy eyes. "The ring will be the dojo and the only way to win the fight is to subdue an opponent for three seconds, or by throwing the opponent out of the dojo through either the windows or the door. The matches will only last a total of five minutes so make it count…..Does everyone agree."

"Yes Captain."

"Yes Aruuu."

"Understood Captain."

"Now." Setsuna pulls out a hat and balances it on the tip of her sword. She extends it right in front of her fellow club members. "Pick a ticket…"

At once. Everyone delves into the hat. Choosing their opponents for this sparring session…

**--------End of chapter 49-------**


	50. Enter Eve

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 50_  
Enter Eve.

----------------------

Her long green hair wavers with the autumn winds. Her small petite body sits on her black and chrome white wheelchair as if stuck, or trapped on the moving chair. And with strength as frail as a flower she rolls herself outside the train station. Her brown fluffy jacket giving her the warmth needed against the harsh fall winds.

"…………"

She shivers a bit but instantly gets used to the climate.

With a silent breath, she wheels herself up to the sidewalk.

And traverses the concrete layout with only two wheels, a bag at the back of her wheelchair, a smile on her teenage face and a plan in mind.

She says something to herself, but not even her ears catch it.

For nothing comes out.

As she melds into the crowd.

---------------------

Outside the school municipal building down town….

"I………don't like cram school anymore." Naru says as she walks out.

"You don't mean that Naru. I know how much you want to get into Toudai." Keitaro replies shortly behind her.

Naru puts her glasses away and unties her hair down. "I said I don't like cram school anymore. Not my dream. I mean our teacher compares everything to final fantasy, an anime, or even some other games she plays. She is such an Otaku. And I don't see how that is helping us. I barely understand some stuff coming out of her damn mouth."

"Like what?"

"Well first, what the hell was she talking about when she compared learning English is like piloting an Evenjeloin suit or something along those lines."

"It was actually called an Evangelion suit or also know as Evas."

"BAH! Never watched the show. Too much angsty teenagers killing things."

Keitaro sweat drops. "Anyway. I understand your thinking but we're going to have to endure it till the admission tests next year."

"Yea…..the admission tests…"

"…………."

"Hey….Keitaro…"

Keitaro looks over Naru's way. "Hmm?"

Naru continues walking. Not turning back at Keitaro… "Do you remember our last admission test…The one we both failed at so we left the Hinata-sou for a little bit….we traveled around a little, and then we finally met up Mutsumi."

"Remember? How could I not. That was a fun time….that was a bit before Sakura and Asuna came into our lives. What about it?"

"Well….we both talked about school then…do you…"

"Yes."

"Hmm?" Naru turns around. Facing Keitaro.

Keitaro nods. "Don' t worry about it…My aim is still set at going to Toudai."

"Ho-how did you know?"

"Mitsune gave me a heads up when I was taking care of her…well…before she turned all kid like."

"Typical Mitsune…"

"Yea. Back to my point. I know I've been paying more attention to the girls then my actual studies but that doesn't mean I gave up. it's the other way around. It feels like I have more reasons to go into that college now then before. I feel like I have to get in because of them….just like that promised girl…That I don't want to disappoint them…all of them….after saying I already would get into Toudai…"

Keitaro finishes and looks out. In thought. And smiling.

"……………"

"……………"After a pause Naru shuffles over to Keitaro's side, smiles, and hooks her arm around his.

Keitaro is forced forward, jerking. "Wh-wha?"

"Come on Keitaro. Lets get some ice cream."

"Bu-but its freezing out here."

"So? We never had this much alone time together since that time we ran after the exam. And I have a craving for cold sweet things right now."

"But..err…fine what ever…Hehehe."

"Hehehehe."

And the two walk side by side down the street. Towards the nearest ice cream vender around.

Laughing their heads off.

-------------------------------------------------

"Arruuuuuuu." Ku Fei grins. Gripped in her hand was a ticket with the number three printed boldly on one side. "A three? What does that mean aru-ne?"

Asuna, Kaede, and Setsuna stand beside her. Number printed papers in their hands as well. Setsuna with a one. Kaede with a two. With Asuna finally with a four.

Shinobu, Makie, Sakura, and Suu sit patiently in the bleachers at the far end of the dojo.

"What do those numbers mean?" Shinobu questions.

"Prolly the order they have to fight." Makie replies. Sitting back on the bleachers.

"I wonder who Asuna is fighting."

"Prolly Suu's look alike." Makie snickers.

"Hey! She is Chinese. I'm Indian. We do not look a like."

"Really…tanned skin….pink cute cheeks….vibrant blonde hair…could have fooled me."

Suu looks back…looks at her self…looks back at Ku Fei…and finally looks at her self….the slumps down. "What ever."

Shinobu pats her foreign friend on the back, "It's ok Suu."

"Hmpf."

Sakura smiles at all of this but notices Asuna and Ku Fei come walking towards them.

"Aren't you two fighting?"

Asuna tiredly sits next to them. Eyes closed. "Nope. We're fighting later. Setsuna and Kaede are fighting first."

"Now I'm bored aru…"

Shinobu looks over at the two competitors standing, facing each other at the center of the ring.

"Setsuna and Kaede-san….those two were the girls you beat when you first came to this club right?"

Makie curiously looks over. "Now that you mention it. You beat them didn't you. And those two are very powerful indeed."

"Not as powerful as my Asuna!" Sakura snickers.

Asuna thought back and nods. "Yea. I beat them but…"

"But it was impressive aru…" Ku Fei interrupts.

Everyone looks over at the Chinese girl.

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"Like I said. It was impressive. There was no doubt in anyone's mind you beat them that day Asuna. But the main reason was that they underestimated you. No one could have predicted that a little girl like you could have had that much power…that much control….that much finesse in fighting. They were both caught unprepared while they were holding back. Don't get me wrong. You beat them fair and square that's my point. But you also opened their eyes, aru."

"Opened their eyes?"

Ku Fei nods. "They won't hold back anymore and they mean business. They know you aren't a push over anymore, nor a normal ten year-old kid. Instead they think of you as a rival now, they know your strengths and want to test out what they can really do against you…" Ku Fei looks at the ring. "So look carefully Asuna. Look what they can really do. I've fought with them before and I know their true strengths. Watch this battle and observe…"

Everyone looks ahead a well. Waiting.

Asuna as well. But with determined eyes.

Ku Fei smiles…..

"Just watch aru-yo…."

---------------------------

Two ice cream cones.

Traveling down the same sidewalk.

Getting devoured by both Keitaro and Naru.

"I still don't get why we are eating ice cream in the middle of the freezing day." Keitaro says yet ultimately starts eating his own ice cream even more.

"Why not. We never had any alone time since Asuna and Sakura came."

Keitaro looks over curiously. "Alone time? You make it like as if we're dating…"

Naru nearly chokes on her ice cream and blushes furiously. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what!.?.!.? N-N-No! We're friends aren't we! I'm just saying it in friendly terms. It's normal for friends want to hang out with only one buddy alone! And anyway who would ever want to date you, baka!" She instantly buries herself into her ice cream trying to avoid any more conversations about this particular subject.

Keitaro looks away too but amused. "Yea. Who would want to date me?"

Naru looks down but finds a bit of courage. "Look. I was just saying that you were always preoccupied with your daughters and a change of scenery is helpful sometimes isn't it?"

"That's a weird way in putting it."

"Sh-shut up." Naru's blush didn't fade one bit.

"Hehehehe."

"Its just I wanted to hang out with you. You know."

"Yea."

"You seemed to be changing to fast. But that's in a good way."

"……"

Naru runs ahead and turns back, but still walking. Backwards.

"But hey, at least your no longer the stupid perverted dorm manager you were. So now lets change subject and talk about something else."

"Lets talk when you actually walk straight."

"Aaw. Come on Keitaro. I'm not a ditz like a person we all know."

"Still, your going to bump into something and break your head."

"No I'm not." Naru finishes her ice cream cone.

"Oh that's right. Your head's too thick."

"Hey!"

"Hehehe." Keitaro finishes his ice cream cone.

"Hahahaha."

Naru steps backwards but trips.

"Waaaaa!" She teeters backwards, she tries to balance out and finds her self teetering forward…..forward…….too forward and..

"N-Naru!"

-THWOMP!-

She falls right on top of Keitaro.

The two tumble to the ground.

……

……

"N-naru. You alright?"

"Somehow."

Keitaro opens his eyes to see Naru dizzily lay on top of him.

She opens her eyes to see Keitaro look up at her with those brown eyes.

She blushes.

But she feels something ever so familiar on her chest.

And Keitaro feels something ever so familiar on his hand.

He curiously squeezes.

"Ooh." Naru moans erotically. She instantly stares blankly at him and at his hand.

Which was grabbing her left breast.

A crimson hue stains her whole face.

Keitaro goes deadpanned and instantly gets up. Hiding his sweaty hands.

"Hehhehhe Um..ano..eer…..That was…er…that was an accident N-Naru!"

Naru slowly stands up and stares at him. Patting herself down.

"……."

"Hehehe. Somethings never change ...right…."

Naru looks at him…then smiles.

"Yea. I guess your right about that….somethings never do change."

Keitaro tilts his head. "You mean……your not mad."

"Of course not….but I want to try one thing."

"What's that…"

"If somethings never change….then I should be coming after you with a furious punch."

"Heheh….but are you…?"

Naru steps closer with that same smile. "Lets see if you still have that immortal like body Keitaro while we are at it." She rears her fist back "Here I come!" And runs after Keitaro playfully.

"Waah! Somebody help!" Keitaro happily wails.

"Hahahaha."

"Hahahaha."

Like two five year olds playing in a sand box. The two enjoy their fun chase down the abandoned sidewalk.

"You can't catch me!"

"Get back here you perv!"

Keitaro turns a corner.

A girl on a wheelchair appears in his vision.

"OooH!"

He gasps and tries to stop but it was too late.

Keitaro helplessly yelps.

The girl mutely yelps.

_**-THWOMMMPPP!- **_

----------------------

"……" Setsuna stares at Kaede wearing a white and red training Gi. Something similar to Motoko's but more fluent and vibrant with flower designs imprinted on the back.

"……" Kaede stares back at Setsuna. Wearing her black, and gray cloth ninja suit that perfectly matches her profession.

"……."

"….shall we begin de-gozaru?"

"You still didn't get rid of that old habit haven't you…"

Kaede leans her head to one side. "What habit de-gozaru…?"

"Adding 'de-gozaru' to the end of your sentences when your serious…"

"Heh. Sorry. It's a habit of mine to be polite when I'm serious or in a battle de-gozaru…"

"No problem." Setsuna looks over at the audience that's before them. "So…you've trained haven't you."

Kaede nods and opens her squinted eyes. "I underestimated Asuna last time like you did. I wanted a rematch with all my kills and then some De-Gozaru….Same with you."

Setsuna stays silent for a moment but speaks: "Yea…..so shall we…"

"We shall De-Gozaru…"

Setsuna looks over at Ku Fei and nods.

Ku Fei stands at the other side of the dojo and yells: _"This is a ring spar battle aru. The time limit is five minutes and you can only win if you subdue your opponent for ten seconds or throw her off the ring. The ring is the dojo itself so outside the dojo is considered out of the ring aru-yo. Now, spar opponents ready aru…"_

Setsuna grabs the hilt of her wooden sword.

"_Three aru…."_

Kaede goes back to her solid stone posture. With squinted eyes and a smile etched on her face.

"_Two aru…"_

Setsuna tenses.

"_One…"_

"_Ku, you forgot your aru at the end."_

"_Aru?"_

"_Never mind."_

_Snickers in the back ground._

Kaede's smile widens ever so much as she extends a hand out and forms a hand seal in front of her face. Two fingers pointing up.

"_FIGHT! ARU-YO!" _

_**-Swish!-**_

Setsuna disappears.

Kaede's eyes open slightly.

Everyone goes wide eyed at the sidelines.

"_Sh-she's gone!"_

"_Wh-what speed!"_

"_Most impressive aru."_

Kaede concentrates yet -BASH!- Her back lurches up like a hump as a wooden sword impales her right at the stomach.

-Fwooooosh!- She flies back and smacks straight against the wall.

Setsuna stands firmly where Kaede stood a mere second ago. Wooden sword on her shoulder.

She looks at the battered Kaede. "I know you can do better then that Kaede…"

"Thank you de-gozaru." - "My that was close wasn't it." - "That would have really hurt de-gozaru." - "Was that a normal attack or a Ki attack?"

Setsuna gasps and looks around her. Four, count them, four Kaede's surround her body. One leaning against her shoulder, one patting her back, another yawning, and the last one scratching the back of her head. Yet all of them smiling like before.

"Ack!" Setsuna summons a field of Ki around and swings her sword around.

_-Thwack!-_

Setsuna's attack jerks to a stop as a fist meets her stomach. She lurches back, and spits. "Aaugh!"

The four Kaedes position themselves all around her, north, south, east, and west. They rear their fist which start to glow in a mist-like fashion. "Kaede Ninpo! Four clones!" She yells. "Hazy CROSS!" _-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!- _In the blink of an eye they hit Setsuna once all over her vital parts and continue running, leaving a trail of mist and Ki in the shape of a cross.

Setsuna right in the middle of the cross.

"_Se-Setsuna-chan!"_

"_Hot damn that had to hurt."_

"……"

Each Kaede finishes in a squatted stance. Leaning more on the right side and arms parallel to the ground.

She looks back to see Setsuna fall to her knees…then disappear in a flash.

The four Kaede clones blink.

"?"

"ZAN-GAN-KEN!"

"Oh my…" - "A new technique de-gozaru."

Two Kaedes meet up with the brunt of a Ki powered sword attack and _-Puff- _are gone in a plume of smoke.

The two remaining clones look over to see Setsuna standing. Bleeding just a bit from the mouth and her wooden sword by her side.

"Since when were you able to make FOUR clones that have as much density as the real form…the original form."

The two clones smile innocently. "About a month ago. My limit was two shadow clones with this same density before but now I can make about four almost perfect clones that are exactly like me density wise." - "And when were you able to perform that invaluable rock-splitting technique of yours de-gozaru. I heard it's a very hard attack to master in the Shinmei-Ryuu clan, and a very popular one at that de-gozaru."

"My mother taught me the attack over the summer and…err…wait you said you can do four shadow clone replicas that have the same density and power as the original…but all I saw was four of you…"

Setsuna's eyes observe the two and find them smiling…grinning.

Setsuna gasps.

"_Setsuna! Behind you!"_

"_When did she get there!"_

With a jolt she looks over her shoulder to find the real Kaede coming in with a punch to her head.

Quickly Setsuna moves her sword to her back.

_-Clang!-_

Gloves meet wood as Setsuna tries her best to defend in an awkward position.

She stumbles off balance forward.

"Opening!"

The two clones come charging forward and bring a combined fist right onto her stomach for a knock out punch.

"Not yet!"

Setsuna brings a foot up from the ground and smacks a clone square in the head.

_-Whack!- _"Ooff!"

The clone stumbles onto the other.

The real Kaede senses trouble from behind and starts to back up.

Yet Setsuna quickly uses her kicking leg's momentum and brings it backwards like a pendulum. Her leg swings a full one eighty degrees arc and hits smack dab at Kaede's exposed ribs. Kaede winces but before she could react, that gave Setsuna just enough time to let go of her sword, twirl around, sweep Kaede off her feet, grab her sword in mid-air, and finally brings it down on Kaede's head.

_-Swoosh!-CR-CRACK!-_

Kaede barely rolls out of the way just in time for the sword to impale the ground leaving a crater where her head was supposed to be.

With agility perfectly matching a ninja, she vaults her self up into the air, lands perfectly, and looks forward.

Only to be met with a determined Setsuna, a sword, and a fury of strikes.

_-Swish!-Swish!-Swish!-Swish!-_

Kaede plants her feet, and parries and parriesandparriesand_parriesparriesparries_…..

The two join as one for a few moments as the two just mold together. Swords swing high, punches fly low, and none of them land while they both avoid each other with lighting speed.

_-Cl-CLANG!-_

The two finally break off.

The audience at the sidelines stands and cheers on.

"_Come on Setsuna!"_

"_Hang in there Kaede Aruu!"_

"_This is getting really out of hand."_

"_The could seriously get hurt! Aaauu."_

"……"

"……"

Kaede stares back at Setsuna.

Setsuna stares back at Kaede.

None of them panting what so ever.

"You're holding back aren't you de-gozaru."

"I should say the same to you Kaede…"

"……"

"Let us finish this. All out?"

Kaede snickers. She inhales a good breath of air, flexes her hands and concentrates. "If you say so…"

"I………………..do………….."

Setsuna vanishes.

Kaede raises a desperate arm at one direction. Kunai equipped.

Setsuna reappears in front of her. Perfectly matching her stance.

_-CL-CL-CL-CL-CL-Clang!-_

With precision by her side, Kaede blocks Setsuna's furious swings one by one.

Setsuna changes tactics and charges her sword once again.

"ZAN-GAN-KEN!"

Kaede jumps out of the way just in time.

Letting another three clones dive right at Setsuna.

Setsuna brings her Ki powered weapon down on the poor shadow clones.

In a puff they all disappear instantly.

Setsuna lands but another two meet up with her. Punches instantly fly.

Setsuna quickly bats their fists away. "That was three clones.." She whispers before jumping into the air spins, and simultaneously kicks the two clones aside revealing the fourth and fifth Kaede in sight. One in a collect position. Arm glowing and a circle of Ki around her fist.

The other charging right at her.

With a almost a blurring fashion and a hot trail of fire left behind by her feet. The Kaede clone jumps up at Setsuna and performs a back flip kick, aiming her flipping leg right at Setsuna's chest.

Still in mid-air, Setsuna could only block.

Time slows down to a crawl in Setsuna's world.

_-Cl-Clang!- _She's forced up more into the air but she gets a good view of the battlefield. She only sees the dojo, and the two shadow clones right in front of her. One finishing a back flip the other charging an attack.

She thinks: "Those are the last two. Her max is four clones before their powers and density actually deteriorate. I just dealt with three back there. The one who kicked me was the fourth one. So one of them has to be the real Kaede….and that one charging an attack has to be her." Setsuna nods in agreement to herself, raises her sword and was about to swipe when**_--Tap!-- _**

The palm of a random hand coldly touches her back.

Setsuna looks over her shoulder and gasps in amazement.

A sixth Kaede…..the real one… was behind her in the middle of the air. A hand on her back, and the other hand reared back the other way. A HUGE ball of Ki wrapping itself around her whole forearm.

"Im-impossible!"

Kaede apologizes: "I never said four was my max with this density did I de-gozaru? I can make five clones. That is my max. Anything higher would make them less efficient and less powerful de-gozaru." With a grunt Kaede brings her fist down at her back.

Time resumes.

_-FWOOOOOSH!-CR-**CRACK!-**_

Another huge crater forms.

And debris flies everywhere.

"_Wh-what the--!"_

"_Wh-what just happened?"_

"……"

"_HAck-Cough-Agh my eyes! They burrnnn! They Buuurrrnn!"_

"_Stop overreacting Suu."_

"_Hehe."_

Everyone in the sidelines looses sight of the two competitors.

But inside the shroud of dust.

Setsuna weakly stands up but still gets ready. She twirls her wooden sword and looks around. Only dust and more dust greets her already waning vision and clouding her sight.

"………"

Suddenly the smoke around her parts like a steel sword through flesh.

Setsuna double-takes.

About a dozen shadow clones come in every direction.

"Sh-shit!" She curses under her breath till only black envelopes her being.

In one instantaneous swoop they tackle her down to the ground in a large dog pile. Pining her down and completely immobilizing her with their massive combined weight. The dust settles and everyone in the sidelines sees the current situation. A small Setsuna under a pile of Kaede clones.

"_W-wow…."_

"_That's a lot of ninjas."_

"_Can I take one home aru?"_

"_Hahaha."_

The real Kaede reveals herself from the darkness. Stepping ever so closer towards he dog pile with each powerful step.

She stops.

Her senses go into overdrive and she slightly opens her eyes…

And with a whisper under her breath. "I think I just woke the devil up de-gozaru…"

All the Kaede clones look puzzled as something brews within them all. The ground shivers as if to get warm and **then** they feel it as well. An uneasy coldness sweeps through the dojo, Within the clone dog pile pillars of light, first starting out small, pierce from the center and out into the dojo walls.

"?"

Everyone in the room goes silent.

A faint voice…

Within the mass of clones.

It gets louder……..and louder…….and louder……

While the pillars of light become more frequent and larger…

"AAAAAA_AAAA**AAAHHHHH**_**!" **

With one final burst of cold power, light manifests itself in every direction.

The clones get engulfed in the light before-

"_**AAAHHH!"-FWOOOOSSH!-**_

In a light filled explosion the clones fly in every direction and vanish back to nothingness.

Everyone squints their eyes, the light too bright and their vision limited.

"_Th-this is crazy!"_

"_Da-damn right!"_

Out of all the girls in the dojo, Kaede was the only one standing and taking it all. Soaking all of it. A serious look etched on her face yet a smile still included.

"So flashy de-gozaru…"

The light subsides back to normal.

_-Flap-………………-Flap-……_

The sound of unfolding wings…

Everyone opens their eyes to only look on with disbelief.

Setsuna stands straight and proud. Dirt and scratches stains her entire face and training Gi. Yet nothing stains her pristine white angel wings as they flap delicately out in two directions. Random feathers fall from the sky each time she flaps her wings and an aura of coldness could be felt from those same wings. Coldness…

"_She looks so cool Aaauu…"_

"_Cool? Bad-ass is the word."_

"_Sh-she's an ANGEL!.?.!.?"_

"_Aru, I haven't seen that form in a while aru-yo."_

"_You knew about this Ku Fei and didn't BOTHER to tell us?"_

"_Sorry aru."_

"……………" Asuna only stares…soaking it all in.

Sakura looks at her. Worriedly.

Meanwhile….

Kaede cracks her neck. "You've never released your angel form in a battle against us. This is an honor de-gozaru."

"This isn't an angel form Kaede and you know it. Its my devil form…"

"So it is de-gozaru…"

"Lets get back to what we were doing."

Kaede nods…and nods and nods and nods and nods and nods. Suddenly her five clones were by her side, ready, and prepared.

Setsuna extends her wings.

The audience stays silent.

……………

……………

Then…

They charge at each other.

A winged Setsuna with a powered up wooden sword.

And Kaede and her five clones with glowing hands.

_-Stomp-Stomp-Stomp-**Stomp-Stomp!-**_

_-Step-Step-Step-**Step-Step-Step-Step!-**_

They meet in the center of the dojo with a resounding confrontation.

Wooden sword with powered fists.

_**-CL-CLANG!.!.!-**_

----------------------------------

"Ar-are you alright miss?" Naru questions.

The teenage girl silently nods as she is helped up from the ground and back to her wheelchair by Keitaro.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention and I kinda ran into you."

_-Jab!- _Naru elbows him.

"Oh. Hehe. I mean I did ran into you."

The girl chuckles cutely and stares up to the both of them with almond eyes.

"Um…Miss?"

She reaches into her pocket, pull out a pen and a notepad.

She starts writing.

Keitaro and Naru waits patiently and confused.

The girl stops writing and hands them a piece of paper.

Keitaro takes it and reads it.

"**Thanks for helping me. If you didn't notice. I'm mute."**

Keitaro and Naru look at her, and instantly realize it.

"D'oh!" The both smack their heads.

The girl again chuckles and writes.

She hands another piece of paper to them.

It reads: **"Hello. My name's Eve Loki. Nice to meet you two."**

Keitaro bows. "Hi. My name's Keitaro Urashima. Nice to meet you Eve-san."

"And my name's Naru Narusegawa. Nice to meet you too Eve-chan."

Another piece of paper. **"You can call me Eve."**

"OKay Eve. I'm sorry we ran into you like. If you want we can help you to where ever your going."

"Yea."

Eve brightens up and instantly scribbles into her notepad.

"**Actually I am kinda lost."**

"Sure. Where are you headed?"

"We can help you there. We know this town like its the back of our hands."

With one final stroke of her pen, she flips her notepad for the two to read.

The two scan the notepad…

…..and their jaws drop.

"**The Hinata-sou."**

**------End of chapter 50-----**

……

……

……

……

……

Metangelo: "Merry Christmas everyone."

(Asuna and Sakura jump him and sit on top of poor Metangelo)

Asuna: "And Have a happy new year."

Sakura: "GIVE US PRESENTS!"

Keitaro: Hey! Get off our producer you girls!

(Metangelo twitches)

Naru: "Let him be. I'm sure he is liking it right now."

Eve holds up a sign. **"Lolipedo-fin….."**

(Laughter everywhere.)

Check out the Forum in my profile to talk to me and find the latest updates and other stuff...


	51. Painless Part 1

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 51_  
Painless Part 1

----------------------------

Five shadow clones screech across the room with agile feet.

-Flap!-Flap!-

Setsuna glides directly at them, sword raised high.

**-CL-CLANG!-**

The six meet with a resounding force.

Setsuna manages to block all incoming attacks but the clones split in every direction.

Right. Left. Up. Straight. Back. In every possible way they dash and disappear from her sight.

But from the left, one attacks.

**-CL-CLANG!-**

Setsuna blocks but the clone is gone.

Another one from the right.

Setsuna blocks a third time but the clone is gone again.

"This is getting us know where!" Setsuna raises a hand. Ki Manifests itself all around her palm and she swings her arm in a full moon arc in front of her. "Shinmeiryuu Ougi! Zankuushou-san!" Like a bullet exiting a gun, Ki charges fly out of her hand with tremendous velocity. They fly out in multiple directions and--

**-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-_WHACK!-_**

Smack the Kaede clones back to normal speed.

"Waaah!"-"Auugh!"-"Ouch!"-"That hurt de-gozaru"-"Acck!"-

The clones wince and land on the ground…….together.

They look forward.

"HHAAAAA!" Setsuna _FLIES_ into them with her sword.

_**-SLIIICCEEE!.!.!-**_

The shadow clones instantly go flying in every direction.

Setsuna lands softly with her sword following through with the powerful strike that sent those poor clones packing.

The real Kaede drops from above.

_-CLANG!-_

Setsuna twists her body and positions her sword perfectly in order to block two powered up fists from meeting her in the face.

"Gggr." The real Kaede unfolds her fists on Setsuna's sword and literally break dances on top of Setsuna's sword, legs swirling. She builds momentum till she vaults off the sword with two hands, twirls in the air, and lands perfectly in front of Setsuna.

Setsuna blinks.

Kaede is instantly below her. Squatting.

_-WH-WHAM!- _

A fist or two onto the stomach.

Her back and wings wince. Her teeth grit together.

Continuing her relentless attack, Kaede aims a palm straight up at Setsuna's chin.

Setsuna senses and moves her face just a tiny bit.

The palm obviously misses.

An opening.

Setsuna grabs that same arm at the wrist.

Setsuna raises a knee.

_**-CR-CRUNCH!-**_

Kaede's eyes open only slightly for she receives a jolting knee strike to the ribs as payment for the punch to the stomach.

Still holding on to her wrist, with demonic or angelic strength Setsuna throws Kaede straight for the dojo doors.

_-Swoooosh!-_

Kaede shakes out of her daze.

With a grunt, she twirls in the air again and lands right before the dojo entrance.

She looks at her heels.

Only inches away from the outside.

"Phew. That was close de-gozaru."

She looks back. She gasps.

Kaede's whole entire body meets up with Setsuna's flying shoulder as it rams Kaede straight at the chest.

"Gah!"

Kaede goes flying outside.

But as fast as she can in mid-air she brings out two shurikens and tosses them at Setsuna.

-THWII-THWIIIIISH!-

Setsuna dodges the both of them.

-THWII-THWIIIIISH!-

"Cr-crap!"

The shurikens act like boomerangs and come back, and back and back and back. Till they quickly encircle around Setsuna a good number of times. Setsuna looks weirdly for a mili-second till she sees the string attached to them. "Sh-shit!" Setsuna tries to jump but it was too late. Right when the ninja stars perform their last rotation around her, the string had already completely enveloped her body and wings. "Auugh!" The string tightens and constricts her entire body.

Smirking, Kaede pulls on the string before she -THWUMP!- finally falls down to the ground. -THWUMP!- Fortunately joined by Setsuna at exactly the same time.

Ku runs in between them and holds up her hand. "Both participants exactly touched out of the dojo at the same time. So this match is a draw."

"……"

"What a turn of events de-gozaru…"

--------------------------------------------

"Ehhh?"- "Ehhh?"

Both Keitaro and Naru stare dumbly at the piece of paper. Repeating the word Hinata-sou in their heads many of times.

Eve curiously tilts her head to the side. She scribbles quickly on her notepad. And hands them another piece of paper.

"**What's wrong?"**

Keitaro shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong. Its just that…well….we kinda know where the Hinata-sou is."

Naru nods her head.

Eve's face instantly brightens.

"**Then could you kindly escort me there. I would really appreciate it Keitaro-san. Naru-san."**

Naru and Keitaro look at each other for a few seconds but focus back at the teenager.

"Please you can call me Keitaro."

"And you can just call me Naru so you don't have to write the '-san' all the time."

"But back on topic." Keitaro says as he pushes Eve from behind. Heading towards the train station just around the corner. "Why do you want to go to the Hinata-sou?"

A few seconds as she writes.

"**I came here so I could be closer to the hospital I need to go to. As you can see I'm paralyzed and mute but my body is weak as well and I need daily checkups to a certain hospital around these parts. My parents couldn't afford to move here because of work and work is also the same reason why they don't have enough time to run me down to the hospital and back when ever an appointment or an emergency came up. But we heard that there was a girls' dormitory called the Hinata-sou near the hospital and they have an open vacancy for any girl for a cheap price. We also heard the manager was a really nice person so I am kinda nervous."**

Naru happily melts from the story. "Aaaaaw. Well your in luck Eve-chan!"

Eve looks up with her almond eyes.

Naru points over to Keitaro. "That nice manager you heard happens to be this oaf over here."

Eve double takes on her chair and looks over at Keitaro.

Keitaro smiles and waves. "Hello."

Naru continues: "And I happen to be a tenant at the Hinata-sou."

Eve doubles takes a second time.

Keitaro bends down to her level and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And don't worry about the price at all. Starting now, you're an official tenant of the Hinata-sou. Got that?"

Eve brightens with a smile and in the blink of an eye she leans forward and glomps Keitaro with a hug around the neck.

"Waah?.!" Keitaro is caught of guard as the two of them go off balance and fall softly into the cold sidewalk.

-THWOMP!-

"Kei-Keitaro!"

Eve breathlessly chuckles on top of a dizzy Keitaro.

"……..Auugh. New tenants……New experiences..…."

-----------------------------------

On top of a random rooftop.

Several men wearing black suits set up equipment in a secure perimeter.

One of them looks out into the town.

He could see everything, the stores, downtown, the school, the Hinata-sou……but the most noticeable part of the town was the L-track system that exit's the train station just a couple blocks away from their current position. The same L-track network that lifts the train as it makes its rounds high above the crowded streets of the province. Safe and quickly thanks to the support pillars below it that make up the L-track system.

…………………

…………………

One man comes up to him.

"Sir. The charges are ready and armed and the target has begun moving again. This time with a second accompanying girl."

The man glares back. "Another? No problem, just make sure the train is empty. We won't be able to make an observation if there are too many people in the train car……. Also, call Clair-sama. Tell her that we are about to start the test….."

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------

"I hate schoooooooooooooooooooooooooooool." Sara groans inwardly. Her backpack hangs from her one shoulder as she makes her way to the train station, tired and exhausted. "Especially gym, Auugh, running for that long. My feet still feel like they were just eaten by a huge man eating turtle."

She regains her small posture and sling her remaining bag strap over her other shoulder.

"I wonder if anyone's home yet…."

She walks for a while and spots Mitsune walking down the street ahead of her.

Sara smiles and shouts: "Oi! Mitsune!"

Mitsune looks back from the sound of her name and stops. She smiles as well and waves. "Hello Sara-chan!"

Sara skips up towards her and skids to a playful stop besides the older woman.

Mitsune yawns and stretches provocatively with out knowing it in her denim jeans and sweater. "So how was school."

Sara groans again. "A bother."

"That so. Hahaha. Glad I'm not in school anymore. Well if I experienced anymore of that school crap, I would have beaten up a teacher pretty soon."

"You know. You shouldn't use that kind of language around a nine year old like me."

"Pfft, your Sara, Sara-chan. You say more things that Sakura, Suu and Shinobu have never heard…well….maybe not Suu."

"Your right. Hehe." Sara giggles but as the two walk a bit more she looks up at the foxy woman. Curious. For Mitsune looks rather healthy for a young adult woman who just had a fever and was just a little kid just only yesterday. "Mitsune….?"

"Hmm?"

"Did something happen? You look a bit more cheerful then usual."

Mitsune sighs and gazes upwards. "I just met up with someone I haven't seen in a while. That's all."

Sara glances over. "…….I see……but I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Do you remember anything about yesterday at all…?"

Mitsune furrows her fox eyes. "No. I don't think so. Maybe it was probably my fever cause yesterday is just a big blur….."

"…………."

"…………."

"You know Mitsune……you may fool everyone else, especially Papa, but….you can't fool me as easily…hehe…"

Mitsune shuffles the little girl's hair. "I guess you know that I remember EVERYTHING about me being a child."

"Of course."

"But don't tell everyone. Lets just keep it a secret."

"What if I decide to accident _'blurt' _it out?"

"Then I will have to accidentally '_blurt' _out your little _'accident' _with Keitaro that you had one night."

"EH?"

"And it was a very _'wet' _experience for Keitaro when he woke up. And--"

"Sh-sh-sh-shut up! H-how do you know that!" Sara blushes madly, trying to look the other way.

Mitsune laughs hysterically and runs a bit forward. "That isn't important . What is important is you keeping my secret, and me keeping your little bed wetting incident."

"Mi-Mitsune!" Sara blushes even more and runs after Mitsune. Who's already darting for the train station ahead.

----------------------------

"Wooooooooow! That was an amazing battle!" Sakura says gleefully.

Kaede and Setsuna are both being treated by Ku Fei. Bandages in their respected injuries and a bottle of water tightly held in their hands. Everyone crowds around the three talking about the match that happened just a moment ago. Admiring. Happily.

Shinobu smiles. "I agree with Sakura. I haven't seen anything like it at all. The moves, the speed, it was beautiful to watch. Especially you Setsuna."

Makie ruffles her red hair. "Yea. Setsuna and her white wings. I never imagined meeting an angel today. Wasn't in my agenda at all."

Sakura giggles with Asuna smirking.

"………." Setsuna stands up yet doesn't glance at anyone. "These 'wings' aren't anything to boast about. They are far from angel-like…..far from it." With that the girl starts to walk away from the group a bit. "I was born a demon. Yes there are demons and my 'parents', if you can call them that, were killed for they attacked the wrong person…….then that person came to be my mother…"

Everyone looks worried as they exchange glances towards each other.

Kaede, Asuna, and Ku Fei closing their eyes with understanding.

"But…"Shinobu squeaks. "I still think their pretty…"

Setsuna looks back.

"Can….I see them?"

Setsuna thinks about it. Thinks about some more. Then finally nods. With an exhale her wings materialize in a glowing fashion as it extends in both ways.

"…….they look delicious."

-Thwap!-

Suu winces.

"O-ow! Makie! What was that for!"

"Shhhhh."

Sakura and Shinobu both stand up and approach the feathery wings.

They raise a hand.

And start petting the wings.

"Wooooooow! So soft!"

"So pretty!"

"Th-thanks I guess…" Setsuna finds her cheek getting a bit hotter.

Shinobu pets a bit lower and--

"Hahaha!"

Everyone double takes.

Setsuna instantly covers her mouth.

"Di-did you just…"

"…Laugh?"

"You mean th-that this…"

Ku Fei, Kaede, Suu, Shinobu, Sakura, and Makie all smirk. Really smirk.

Asuna sees it coming and backs away.

Setsuna realizes to late.

"Dog pile!"

Everyone except for Asuna instantly GLOMPS the winged girl and a sea of laughter erupts from the pile as everyone starts to tickle the Shinmei-Ryuu sword girl. Tickling her wings, ribs, and feet. Cheering the demon girl up.

Asuna just watches. Shaking her head.

------------------------

"**Train number twenty three is arriving. I repeat. Train number twenty three is arriving in a few minutes. Please watch your step as you board. Have a nice night."**

The setting sun shines through the windows of the open boarding station. The voice of the soothing female train announcer echoes around the walls and out the various exits of the train tracks. Strangely enough, the usual hustle and bustle of the commute home via train was….not there. Not a single soul stood on the boarding platforms, waiting for their train to arrive. Only the occasional bird flies in and instantly out of the train station giving it partial life.

Yet three figures come from the entrance with tickets in hand.

Keitaro, Eve, and Naru.

"Hahahaha. Don't worry about it Eve. Keitaro _always _gets hugged like that. He's used to it." Naru chuckles as she enters.

Next comes a blushing Eve with a quite dirty Keitaro closely behind, pushing her gently along side Naru.

"Yea. You were happy because of the sudden news so I forgive you Eve."

Eve reluctantly nods and smiles, shaking off the blush.

"Hey. At least you didn't get dirty. That one thing Keitaro is being good for. A shield."

"H-hey….well…she is right." Keitaro shrugs.

"See. Believe it or not Keitaro here is practically immortal Eve."

Eve looks amazingly at Keitaro.

"You see, he's taken enough punishment to make Superman push up daisies. He always bounces back from anything life throws at him."

Keitaro sweat drops and glances at Naru. "Or what ever you throw at me…."

Naru looks back and with a demonic like eye, glares at Keitaro. "What did you sssssssssssssssssay."

Eve and Keitaro both freeze. "No-nothing."

"Good." Naru reverts back normal and walks to the platforms.

Eve and Keitaro exhale, then look at each other.

They smile.

Eve writes.

"**Is she always like that?"**

Keitaro reads and silently nods.

Eve chuckles.

"What are you two doing! Move it!"

Keitaro double takes and instantly pushes Eve forward.

"That's better."

"Ooiii! Get back here Mitsune!" Yells a familiar American voice from behind.

Everyone turns around to see Mitsune running up to them. A fuming Sara quickly catching up to her.

Mitsune skids to a screeching stop before them.

"Hiyo."

Sara closely follows. Panting.

She points to Keitaro. "Papa!.!.! Mitsune--"

-Thwap!-

Mitsune elbows the blonde haired girl lightly.

Sara winces.

"Yea Sara? What's going on?"

Sara looks at Keitaro and sighs. "No-nothing…"

Mitsune smiles in success. "So we all meet up here at last."

Sara recovers and looks around and notices the girl on the wheelchair. "Oh. Papa. Who's this?"

Eve couldn't help tilt her head in confusion from the word 'Papa'.

Keitaro didn't notice and introduces Eve. "Her name is Eve Loki. She is sixteen years old and she's going to be our newest tenant in the Hinata-sou. As you can plainly see she can't walk and can not speak."

Mitsune looks at Naru. Then at Keitaro. "Looks like you got your self another catch Keitaro. A cute one though."

Naru snickers a bit in the background.

Eve blushes.

"Hehehe. Funny Mitsune. Very Funny."

Sara approaches the crippled girl. "Hello. My name's……Sara Urashima. Sara is good enough to address me." She playfully elbows Keitaro. "I am also this oaf's daughter or legal daughter you might say."

Eve looks at the two surprised extends a hand and the two shake.

"Heh. Surprised?"

Eve nods.

"Yea. I do look young. In fact I'm just twenty two. She's my legal daughter for…….weird reasons you might say."

Eve mouths a silent 'oh'. Yet she smiles at Sara and Keitaro…

Mitsune's turn. "My name's Mitsune Konno. Mitsune or Kitsune is fine. Nice to meet you Eve-chan."

Eve shakes her hand and mouths a 'hello'.

"So we have another girl in the dorm. Wait till Sakura and Asuna and everyone else hears this!"

"We'll tell them when we get home. Now here comes the train."

Right when Naru finishes her sentence a three car train comes in loud and fast. Its brakes screeches a loud hissing sound as it comes to a sudden halt. Revealing opening doors in front of the gang………but no one comes out.

"Eh? No one is in the train."

"So what, Lets just get in Naru."

"Alright."

"Come on Eve! I'll tell you all about the Hinata-sou!"

Eve happily nods at Sara and glances up to the one pushing her.

Keitaro places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling everything is going to be just all right. Your going to be instant friend with the cast of characters in this particular dorm."

Eve stays silent but appreciative as Keitaro pushes her into the middle train car.

--------------------------------

One of the men stands at the edge of the roof top.

……………….

Another comes from the center and stands before him.

"Sir…"

He looks back. "What is it."

"The targets have been seen entering the train car."

"Good. Is the train driver aware of anything."

"Not at the moment. He still thinks it's a slow day for the train station."

"Good….Get them ready."

"Gotcha."

He bolts back with the other men. Busy typing. Busy planning.

…………….

"So it begins…."

--------------------------

Everyone is back at the side walls of the dojo except for two girls.

Ku Fei stands stretching at one end of the place mats while Asuna twirls her wooden blade with one at the other side. Setsuna stands where everyone else was sitting. With a commanding voice fit for a club captain she shouts: "This is a time limited Spar. Ku Fei, Asuna Urashima, are you two ready."

Ku Fei grins and finishes stretching. "Yup ready on this side aru."

Asuna stops twirling her sword, slings it over her one shoulder, and breathes. "Yes Captain."

Setsuna nods at both contenders and raises a hand.

Back at the sidelines, Shinobu looks worriedly at Asuna but taps Kaede's shoulder.

"K-Kaede?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Asuna going to be okay?"

"Of course de gozaru. It is only a spar match."

Makie leans forward. "That isn't what she meant. She means if Ku Fei is actually strong."

"Ohh. I see." Kaede looks back at the Chinese teenager. "Unlike me and Setsuna. Ku Fei…..is really strong. Me and Setsuna lost to Asuna because of her surprising power and strength. Yet No Ku Fei knows a lot more then what we knew back then. So she won't be caught of guard." Kaede furrows her eyes. "But if she fought Asuna back then instead of me or Setsuna….even if she was surprised…..she would have still beaten Asuna…..that's how strong she is right now with her martial arts…I respect her a lot de-gozaru."

Shinobu and Makie drop their jaws.

Suu snores in the background.

Sakura looks on at Asuna. Worried. "Asuna……"

Back at the center….

Setsuna inhales. "Get set!.!.!"

Asuna strikes a pose.

The quiet ringing from her bells that were tied to her two ponytails calms the girl down.

Ku Fei inhales and stays calm. Just standing still as she wears her Chinese dress robe with the slanted button set that comes down from her neck to her opposite side of her body. The side portions of her slender legs peep out provocatively from the long skirt that runs down the middle of her lower body. Her arms stay limp by her side.

Ku Fei exhales.

…………

…………

Setsuna brings a hand down. "FIGHT!"

_-Dash!-_

With out a moment to lose Asuna appears right in front of Ku Fei.

Kaede grin. "Ohh. Faster then before de-gozaru."

Setsuna stares on.

Asuna grips her wooden sword and swings hard at Ku Fei.

Ku Feu stays where she is and--

_-GRIP!-_

Stops the sword with two hands.

"Nice swing aru-yo!"

Asuna gasps.

**-WHAM!-**

But a fist impales her open ribcage with lightning speed.

Asuna spits and falls to her knees.

Ke Fei doesn't hesitate and rips the wooden sword out of her opponent's hand and rears a foot back. With a grunt she swings her foot back towards Asuna's face.

Asuna grits her teeth, dodges at the last moment, stumbles up to her feet, and backs away.

She looks up dizzily.

A fist to her nose.

**-SMACKKK!-**

A single bell flies off her ponytail. It rings loudly till it hit's the ground with a thud. Her right ponytail unravels beautifully and her long blonde hair droops down her shoulders and face. Covering her right eye with yellow and shadows. She finds her composure and stands up fully. Long yellow hair wavering from no wind at all.

Ku Fei smiles at her. "Ready aru?"

Asuna runs a hand across her face and bats the annoying hair away from her face.

She strikes a weaponless pose.

Asuna nods.

Ku Fei nods back……and charges at her. Palms ready and faced towards her.

Asuna desperately blocks.

**-SM-SMACK!-**

---------------------------

"--And she would slice a block of wood and it would get cut cleanly in half. Perfectly! I mean perfect and flawlessly. She is very good with the sword. Her name's Motoko and she is part of a sword clan and also Asuna's Sensei at the moment!" Sara says.

Eve listens carefully. Absorbing the details of all the other tenants as the three car train quietly shuffles above the city.

She writes: **"Is that all of the tenants?"**

Sara shakes her head. "Nope. There is also a girl who we believe comes from India, or somewhere close to it based on her looks. She really hasn't talked about that stuff that much. But we doooo know she's a genius inventor. You should see the big turtles in her room. They are all robots!"

Eve giggles and writes at the same time. **"Is it always hectic in the dorm?"**

"Of course, but they tell me it wasn't has bad when Asuna and Sakura came to live there."

Eve nods.

Mitsune yawns and interrupts. "It was a total frenzy when Keitaro came in at first. There was a lot of running, bashing, running….more bashing." Mitsune looks over at Naru. "And more bashing."

Naru fumes. "Yea. Yea. And MORE BASHING! Now be quiet Mitsune."

"Hahaha."

Eve giggles silently. She writes a bit and hands it to Keitaro who was shaking his head from the conversation.

"**This is going to be fun."**

"I know Eve. Its going to be _very _fun."

"Especially for you Papa. Wait till everyone meets our new friend."

Keitaro pats Sara on the head. "I know. I know."

The whole train car explodes in a sea of giggles and anticipation.

-------------------------------

……………………

"We have authorizaiton from Clair-sama…..Start it…"

"Yes sir."

"Now aim……"

One of the men in black steadies himself on the edge of the rooftops.

The apparent leader stands besides the sniper. Barking orders with a binocular.

"………Get ready………"

The man at the edge of the rooftops holds up a sniper rifle.

Through his scope was a train……a three car train.

"………………………Fire."

_**-THWIFFFF!-**_

Sudden recoil.

The a grin.

"Perfect…."

---------------------

At the front of the train.

The train driver whistles a happy tune.

The setting sun shines in front of him as he stares ahead at the elevated train tracks.

"……………………"

A red dot.…

He finally notices it crawl at the dashboard in front of him.

He tilts his head….

He sees the dot move…..move……move…..then before he knows it, the dot is on his shoulder….

….then on his head.

"…………..?"

He looks at his side window.

A glint of light.

He gasps.

_-THIFFF-SPLAT!-_

The train driver cab instantly falls down.

Dead.

A hole about three centimeters above his left eye.

His falling body cascades down at the controls.

The brakes accidentally kick in.

**-SCREEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEECH!-**

---------------------------------------

**-SCREEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEECH!-**

The whole train car halts to a sudden slow stop.

Everyone flies forward.

"WAAIII?.?.!"

"EH!"

"What the--"

"Ackies!"

"!.!.!.!.!"

The whole group stumbles on top of each other. Legs mingle and body's touch. Uncomfortable positions occur.

Keitaro was the first to get up with a groan.

"Wh-what happened?"

Mitsune follows Keitaro up. "I think we just stopped."

"Seems like it." Keitaro murmurs as he helps Sara and Eve up. "Is everyone okay."

Naru's the last to get up as she was the poor soul at the bottom of the pile. "Maybe. Let me see if I still have my brain in my head."

"I'll take it as a yes. You okay Sara. Eve?"

The two nod and Eve is happily returned to her wheel chair.

"What was that?" Sara says excitedly. "The train driver must be drunk."

Mitsune snickers. "Then what the is he drinking and where can get some!"

Naru rolls her eyes. "Its not the time for that."

Mitsune and Sara both smile in the inside.

Keitaro curiously opens the door to the first train car.

"What are you doing Keitaro?"

"What else. I'm going to see what the driver is doing."

"Can I come!"

"No."

"Stinggyyyyy." Sara pouts.

"I said no and that's final."

"Awww. PLEASEEEEEEEE. Papaaaaaaa."

"……………………………...Fine."

"Yay!"

"But the rest of you stay here okay!"

Mitsune nods. "No objections here."

Naru nods as well. "Just give that driver the piece of my mind. If I miss my favorite singing show tonight, there's going to be hell to pay."

Eve sweat drops at Naru but nods silently at Keitaro.

"Good. Now come on Sara."

"Okie."

Keitaro shuffles to the first train car with Sara behind him.

He walks down the train car to see no one in it………almost ghost-like.

Sara tugs on Keitaro's shirt from behind. "Papa…"

"Yea."

"I still can't figure out why……there wasn't anyone in the train station nor in this train…"

"Prolly cause of a holiday."

"A holiday? Really?"

"I dunno, I just made up an excuse. I really don't know why."

"Hmmmm…."

Keitaro and Sara end up at the very front of the train and closing in at the driver's cab.

But no one inside of it through the window.

"Wh-where's the driver?" Sara nervously fidgets.

"I don't know Sara." Keitaro moves in a step closer and peers through the cab window….and his eyes widen. "Now I know."

An imaginary question mark appears above Sara's head.

"What?" She also peers inside to see the driver's bloody body lay limp on the train floor. She instantly recoils back. Sweating. Hyperventilating. Her ten year-old mind racing with questions "Omigod. Omigod. Omigod. Omigod!"

Keitaro reassuringly holds the panicking girl's shoulder with one hand, faces her away, and covers her eyes with the other hand.

"Breath. Breath Sara. We are going to walk slowly back to the second train car with everyone else. I just want you to focus on my voice and move forward. I am going to uncover your eyes and I do not….want you too look back. Stay calm. Ill be right behind you, leading you on by the shoulders."

Sara nods. Keitaro does what he says and places both hands on her petite shoulders.

Sara breaths slowly as the two walk back to the others.

……………..

…………….

They reach the middle of the train car.

"Half way there."

_**-SHATTTTTER!-THUD!-**_

The sound of glass shattering resounds behind them and an object falls to the floor.

Sara winces but Keitaro holds her firm.

"I'll look back….you just keep looking forward."

Keitaro indeed looks back and sees the window all the way back at the front of the train.

It has a gaping hole in the middle of it.

His eyes travel down…and down…till he sees what went through the window.

A round disc like object…..

_-Beep-Beep-Beep!-_

Keitaro goes deadpanned and gasps in horror.

"What is it?"

Keitaro takes of his jacket, wraps it around Sara, and hugs her from behind protectively.

"Papa?"

_-Beep-Beeep-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-**Click-.**_

**-PHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMB!.!.!.!.!-**

The discus explodes in a display of fire and light.

A wave of chaos and heat pounds Keitaro's back first then envelops over his exposed body.

-----------------------

From the safety of the second train car. Eve, Mitsune, and Naru look on helplessly.

Speechless.

For only a second.

"**KEITARO! SARA!"**

**---------End of chapter 51--------------**

………….

…………..

…………….

………………And the Painless arc begins…..


	52. Painless Part 2

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 52_  
Painless Part 2

----------------------------

Sunset.

"HEY!" Yells a young innocent boy. "Is this what your looking for?"

A little girl. About the age of seven comes running to his side. She looks at what he is pointing at through the window of a bread shop.

"Onii-chan! That's it, that melon bread look so good. Could you buy it for me please Onii-chan."

The boy ruffles her hair. "That's why we are here Shana."

He reaches into his pockets and brings out some money.

He frowns and looks at his sister "….I don't have enough money."

The girl gets a bit wet-eyed and looks through the window.

"Aaawwwww. It looks go good too."

"Sorry."

"That's okie Onii-chan. We'll get it later but could we stay here a bit so I can see the other bread."

"Sure." The boy says happily.

…………………A couple of minutes past.

Then a teenage girl with long black hair wearing a white elegant blouse comes shuffling to their side.

Tanned. Calm. Splendidly built.

A pair of long strands of hair neatly tied and hanging in the sides of her face.

The boy looks up.

The teenage girl smiles and hands him two melon bread. "The sun is about to go down. You two should be getting home."

The boy happily takes the melon bread. "Th-thanks Mana-onee-san!"

The sister snatches both the melon breads and runs off. Towards home. "They are mine now!"

"Sh-Shana!" The boy goes after her. But looks back. "Thanks again Mana-Onee-san. Me and Mama are going to visit the shrine someday this week okay!"

Mana waves. "Alright."

And the boy was gone.

Mana stands firm. Smiling…………but it flips to a semi frown. Her eyes turn from gentle to piercing in seconds.

Very serious.

Mana look up at the train tracks just in time….

**-PHWOOOOOOOOOOOOMBBB!- **

From above a section of the L-train tracks, including part of a train, explodes in a display of metal and fire.

People scream and run away in confusion and panic.

_-SWOOOOOOOOOOSH**-SHATTTTERR!-**_

Random debris from the train tracks above comes flying and crashes into the bread shop through the window. Right past Mana's face, and where the two siblings _USED_ to be.

Mana doesn't even flinch as glass shatters all around her.

Yet none scratch her.

She squints her eyes and glares up again. But not at the train tracks. But at distant roof tops.

"………….."

---------------------------------------

The fires of the explosion and the smoke rising into the blue sky could be seen through the binoculars of the leader on top of the rooftops. Far sirens of ambulances and policemen resound in the air. Putting a smile on the leader's face.

One man comes up to him.

"Success sir. The target took the brunt of the explosion."

"Good." The leader walks long the group of men. "Did the data get sent."

"Yes sir. Everything about the test was sent back to HQ."

"Perfect. Clair-sama should be pleased. Lets go back."

A woman's voice. Or rather, a teenager's. _"Go back. Who told you that you could go back after doing such a thing."_

The men in black gasp and turn around to see a young adult woman standing at the edge of the rooftop. A white blouse on and dark hair wavering with the wind.

_**-CL-CL-CL-CL-CLICK!-**_

Guns are whipped out and all of them point directly at her.

"Who are you."

"My name's Mana. And planting a bomb in a local train seems to be your jobs. Aren't they."

"And what about it."

_-Swish-_

"She-she's gone!"

"WHAT!"

"Wh-where did she go!"

Everyone looks around. Gun randomly pointing in every direction.

"_Over here."_

_-Plant-_

Mana appears in the _middle_ of the group of men. Crouching.

"Wh-what the!"

Everyone starts to turn around but _-CL-CLICK!- _Mana reveals two identical Desert Eagles holstered under her white blouse and strapped onto her thighs. Her eyes reveal something similar to that of a demon's and her arms flail as she pulls the trigger with lightning speed.

_**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BLAM!-**_

Her arms may seem to be flailing randomly but to the trained eye, a person could see that her arms and hands were guiding her guns with extreme accuracy. To the side. Behind. In front. Upwards. Downwards. Diagonal. There was no way anyone could evade her pin point gunmanship.

'Auugh!"

"AAAH!"

"Sh-SHIT!"

_-THWUMP!-_

All the men instantly fall down. A pool of blood under each one.

Mana slowly stands up.

Guns smoking.

"Mission….accomplished…"

---------------------------------------

_-SSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssss-_

The sound of a hot shower hisses until it comes to a full stop.

The steam subsides.

Revealing Mutsumi's naked soaking wet body as she stands alone in the bath. Her mind calm and her body serene. She gets out and pulls out a towel and wraps it around her self.

She looks in the mirror for a few good seconds until she decides to exit into the living room.

"Ara?"

In typical ditzy fashion, she trips over the nothing and _-Thump- _falls over into the living room floor.

"Ara. Hahahahaa."

From the kitchen a cute boy's voice could be heard. "O-Okaa-san?.! You okay?"

Hitari comes running into the living room to only find Mutsumi lying front first on the floor with the towel barely covering her.

"O-Okaa-san!" Hitari blushes, looking away. "Not again! You should really pay more attention after you take a bath."

"Sorry Hitari-chan. Hehe." She stands up. Fully exposed. "I'll try and remember. But after taking a bath I can't help but feel so gooooooooooooooood."

"Ok ok ok. So now go and change! Please."

"Aaawww. Come on Hitari. You've seen Okaa-san naked before. Don't be shy. Come here!" She goes to hug him but trips AGAIN.

The blue haired boy gets glomped by his foster mother and experiences her whole body……well….again.

"So-sorry."

"Okaa-san!" Hitari meekly replies. Supporting Mutsumi so as she would not fall again.

"Hehehehehe."

Hitari sighs.

But from the TV a couple feet. An urgent message.

"_Around a couple of minute ago. A train car exploded in a blaze of fire. It happened in the Kanagawa Prefecture and only about seven to six people were seen actually in the train. Ambulances and police cars have now surrounded the scene of this so called terrorist attack. Sources say that it happened at the front of the train and there was only one casualty which was the driver reports say, while some where rushed to the hospital for unknown treatment. Thank goodness not a lot of people was on the train and the others were kept safe from the blast. More on the story as time progresses."_

Mutsumi looks over at the TV.

Hitari senses a sort of worry in her face.

"Okaa-san? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing…its just that…it happened in the Kanagawa Prefecture."

"That's where the Hinata-sou is right?"

"Yea Hitari-chan."

"If you are worrying about your friends. I think they are just fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"…………….."

"…………….."

"You are _sooo _cute when you are reassuring people Hitari-chaaaaaaan!"

"Blarg! More hugs."

---------------------------------------

………..

………..

…………

"_Listen Asuna…." A soothing voice. Tenshi's voice. "When you're fighting, always wear those bells. Okie?"_

"_Why Papa?"_

"_Because you must. It looks cute on you."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Hahaha. Just try and fight with them on. For me?"_

"………………_.Okay Papa."_

"_And one more thing."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_When you fight, fight with all your might. Especially when you are protecting someone."_

"_I know that Papa."_

"_But always remember it. Don't fight for just attacking. Fight because of the people you love. But never let your emotions fully take over you."_

"_Like Sakura?"_

"_Yea. If Sakura is in trouble or when she is sad, fight with all your might, but don't lose it……and always have those bells on your head."_

"_That's weird."_

"_It is?"_

"_Only the bell part."_

"_Heh. Of course it is……..But there is a good reason behind it. Have you ever heard about the little myth that when ever church bells rings. An angel gets her wings."_

"_?.?.?"_

"_It's true. When ever church bells rings, its said that it purifies everything and everyone that hears the ringing. And lets angels grow wings. Well that's my belief."_

"_So where ever I go…."_

"_You will always have something good with you. Especially when you're fighting, Asuna. People out there fight for a reason, whether it be good or bad, they still fight. I want these bells to always remind **you** what you should be fighting for. Always be in control of yourself Asuna, don't go over the edge. You might end up hurting the people you love, mentally or physically. So always wear them…."_

"…………_.."_

"_Ok Asuna?"_

"…………………_Alright…But I have a question. What do you fight for Papa?"_

"……_..Heh…You really want to know."_

"_Yea."_

_A sudden hug._

_A warmth._

"_For my family of course."_

_A smile._

"_I never want to see any of you sad. Ever."_

"_Then I don't want to see any one of you guys sad neither."_

"_Heh. Then promise me you will look over your sister."_

"_Promise."_

"_PAPA! ASUNA! Dinner's ready!"_

"_Coming!"_

"_I hope it's ramen!"_

"_Its always ramen with you Papa. Mama might have forgotten the noodles"_

"_ITS RAMEN PAPA! ASUNA!"_

"_WOOOOOOT! A-S-U-N-A's wrong!"_

"_Jeez….who's acting like a child here…."_

-------------------------------------

Ku Fei wraps her one arm around Asuna's and grabs hold of her wrist. "HAH!" With a snort she rears her other hand and punches Asuna's sides.

_-WH-WH-WHACK!-_

Asuna winces, but couldn't do a damn thing as she is sent flying high into the air from a strong grapple throw.

Asuna regains a sense of self in mid flight but a shadowy figure blurs past her and up high. She looks up to see Ku Fei bending 'down' on the ceiling.

Ku Fei winks and 'jumps' from the ceiling. Soaring down towards Asuna.

Asuna gasps and defends at the last minute.

-SWOOOSH-SLAM!-

Ku Fei's legs impale Asuna's protecting arms, sending the two towards the ground. Asuna taking the brunt of the impact.

Ku Fei jumps off of her and lands perfectly unscratched.

In the sidelines…

"As-Asuna…" Sakura whimpers. Shinobu holding her gently.

"Do-don't worry..she's alright…..I think"

Makie looks at Setsuna and Kaede….

Whom are seriously watching the match.

Shinobu gulps.

"Asuna…."

Back at the fight.

Asuna slowly but surely stands up. Her one eye glaring at Ku Fei. Her other eye blocked by the mass of hair due to the lack of a pony tail…and a bell.

_-Ri-Ring-_

Her only pony tail threatens to untangle just a bit, as the bell tying it slowly rings its last breath. Loosening.

Asuna doesn't notice.

She charges instead.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

**-SL-SLAM!-**

A kick to the face.

Asuna lurches to the right. Her head painfully dizzy.

_-Ri-Ring-_

"Power doesn't get you that far Aru." Ku Fei strikes a pose and aims for the stomach again.

_-Ri-Ring-_

The bells loosen just a tad bit more.

Asune somehow feels a bit more……alive

_**-GRIP!-**_

Asuna stops the punch with a desperate grip to the wrist.

"Aru…you caught my punch. Impressive."

Panting…Panting…..Asuna looks up.

Ku Fei looks surprised.

Asuna's eyes…they were a deep red…instead of a the normal deep blue.

Her aura seems to be a bit.…unstable

"Aru?"

_-SWOOSH!-_

Ku Fei finds her self being thrown over Asuna's petite shoulders and is about to hit the ground.

Ku Fei grits her teeth and lands on to her feet instead on her back.

With her new found footing, Ku Fei returns the grapple throw with a maneuver of her own.

She hurls Asuna's small body towards the window.

"HAH!" As Asuna twirls, she inhales and shouts a scream full of Ki, propelling her to a stop. She lands a couple of feet away from the window.

Ku Fei rushes at her once again. A fist rearing back and suddenly it soars at Asuna's chest.

-WHOOOM!-

Asuna crosses her arms and literally absorbs the impact where she couldn't before.

"Nice aru-ne!"

"Yea. Nice." Asuna aims a counter kick at Ku Fei but she already backs off.

Asuna doesn't catch a single break when her opponent returns with an axe kick heading straight for Asuna's skull.

The ten year old girl somersaults out of the way.

_**--CR-CRACK!--**_

The kick misses her by a hair and forms a rather huge crack on the dojo floor.

Asuna lands on her feet, slides backwards, and then crouches in a slouching gasp.

"You see aru. I don't do many fancy moves. I don't have any special attacks. I just let my fist talk aru." Ku Fei walks to the other side of the dojo. She looks at her watch. "Aruyo. Look at the time. Let's finish this with one more charge, shall we aru-ne?"

-Ri-Ring-

Asuna stands up, runs a hand over her hair and places the hair covering her eyes over her ears.

"Fine……we'll finish this with one more attack…."

Ku Fei nods.

Asuna raises her hands, palms open.

-THWISH-THWISH_-Catch-_

Her wooden sword flies into her hand.

Silence……

……………

……………

The two charge at each other fearlessly for the last time today.

"AAAHHHH!"

"…………………aru…."

----------------------------

Everyone looks on as the two gradually start to approach each other.

_-RIIII-RRIIIIING!-_

Sakura yelps suddenly in surprise.

She quickly reaches into her pocket

Pulls out a cell phone and quickly puts it over her ear.

"Hello…………." Sakura's eyes widen. Her face pale. Tears start to roll down. "Wh-what!..it…it can't be…"

She stands up.

Everyone gasps and looks at her.

She inhales and screams……

------------------------------

Asuna twirls her sword and rears it back. Full of Ki.

Ku Fei just dashes with full speed at Asuna.

They are a couple of feet away from each other.

Ku Fei punches forward effortlessly.

Asuna swings the powered up sword right at Ku Fei.

"ASUNA!" Screams Sakura from the sidelines. "PAPA WAS JUST SENT TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Asuna's mind snaps…….and time slowed down to an ant's crawl for her.

Her mind, her body, they didn't respond to anything….

Only the words; 'Papa', 'hospital', and 'sent' rings in her mind.

She could see Ku Fei slowly stopping her relentless attack, but could also feel her body follow through with her own attack. She was powerless against stopping it. For her mind was confused.

She could see the others in the sidelines gasping slowly in time.

She could see Kaede going wide eyed.

And she could see…..

Sakura crying…shouting at her. Tears falling into a sad oblivion.

Asuna could see it….see it in her sister's eyes….the pain…..the anguish….and-

----------------

_On a field full of tombstones._

_She sees Sakura crying._

_In the rain, under heavy dark clouds._

_She sees Sakura crying._

_Her one and only sister. Sad._

_A father gone. A mother gone._

_Asuna stands next to her._

_Powerless._

_Looking at a tombstone. _

_Tenshi and Kaiko's name written all over it._

"_**What do you fight for….." **Asuna hears herself in the abyss._

_Tenshi's voice. **"For my family of course."** A smile. **"I never want to see any of you sad. Ever."**_

"_**Then I don't want to see any one of you guys sad neither."**_

"_**Heh. Then promise me you will look over your sister."**_

"_**Promise….."**_

_A shattering silence._

_Again with the cries._

_Sakura's cries._

_Yet Keitaro walks up._

_Smiling. _

_Asuna hugs him and guides him to her sister._

_Asuna grabs both her sister's and Keitaro's hand and joins them together._

_But Keitaro starts to fade…away…away….away…..away…._

_Sakura cries._

_Again._

_And Asuna…..finds herself bleeding._

_Bleeding gray blood that reflects failure._

_Blood that reflects broken promises._

_Blood that reflects the features of a worthless sister._

_And then she bleeds everywhere. _

_But in a different color._

_In the color of red….With power….. _

_Then…………Asuna…..screams._

_**-Ri-ring-**_

_The bells fall._

----------------------

Time resumes….

_-Ri-Ring-_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_-CR-CRACK!- _

The last bell on Asuna's head horribly cracks in two and shatters to the floor.

Letting loose Asuna's full head of blonde hair everywhere, with it a powerful aura of death and destruction.

Very powerful. Suddenly in her grasp was no longer a wooden sword. But a huge hilt less steel broad sword. About the same size as her and it comes screaming at Ku Fei with immense velocity and Ki.

Kaede stands up. "KU FEI!"

Makie gasps.

Shinobu closes her eyes.

Setsuna's jaw is wide open. "Asuna STOP!"

Asuna doesn't hear the plea.

But Ku Fei stays calm, closes her eyes and--

_**-Swish-**_

Dodges it at the very last second to the left, and with flexing arms she leans forward, choke holds the berserker girl around the neck, sweeps Asuna's feet from under her and jumps high into the air.

They twirl together for a full set of four rotations before-

_**-WH-WHAM!-**_

Ku Fei completely body slams the girl with all of her might.

_-Slump-_

Asuna falls flat on her back.

The huge sword falls from her small hands and evaporates into nothingness.

Her eyes return from a red tint to a normal blue.

Then she finally closes her eyes tiredly.

…………………………_.KO. _

**--------End of Chapter 52----------**


	53. Painless Part 3 Final

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 53_  
Painless Part 3 Final

----------------------------

_Drifting…._

_Drifting…._

_Asuna drifts in space like none other._

_  
A feeling of loneliness._

_A feeling of power…or lack of._

_The darkness around her only reminds her of the recent events that occurred._

_Sakura in tears._

_A shout that involved Keitaro and a hospital._

_And confusion._

_Uncertainty and guilt sweeps through her being._

………………

_But a voice calls out to her._

_A voice that sounds so familiar yet so different._

"_**So……we meet. Hahahahahahaha"**_

_The voice and it's giggling echoes everywhere._

_Asuna looks around. "Th-that sounds like……me."_

"_**You lost the bells didn't yyyyyou."**_

_  
"The bells?"_

"_**Thought so."**_

_Asuna looks behind her to see a mirror._

_She shuffles in the darkness towards the reflecting piece of glass._

"_**Took you long enough." **The voice emits form the mirror and Asuna looks closer. But she steps a back from surprise. For a pair of red hot eyes stare back at her. Piercing her with a gaze that feels like the fire and sting of one of her own attacks._

"_Wh-who are you…."_

"_**Don't you recognize the voice fool. Hehehehe."**_

_Asuna frowns. "Yes. It sounds like me…..so? You're not me."_

"_**Stubborn and logical. That's how he made youuuuu."**_

"_He?"_

"_**Tsk. Your father of course. Or more specificallyyyy, ourrr former fatherrrr…"**_

"………_Who are you?"_

"_**We back to that sillyyyyy question. Fine I'll answer it." **_

_The mirror warps and starts to come inside. Imploding. The red hot eyes still staring at the girl. _

"_**I am an entityyyyy that's been with you since the time you've been born." **_

_The mirror disappears completely and only the eyes remain. _

"_**I am the reason you live." **_

_Legs start to form. First the feet materialize and start to work its way up. _

"_**I am the person who's been sleeping, preparing, and lurking inside of you. Feeding off of you and letting you feed off of me. Especially when you have to fulfill yourrrrr destinyyyyy." **_

_The eyes close and the legs completely appear. A naked mid-section and the chest areas slowly follow suite as well. Newly formed arms hang from her side. Then the neck form……then the chin._

"_**I am the person who's been waiting. Waiting for a dayyyyy like today. Where you would slip up. Loose yourrrrr guard. Be exposed. This of all days. I've been waiting for it."**_

_A mouth appears. _

"_**The feeling of loosing anotherrrr and the feeling of failing a dearlyyyy beloved that is welled up in you as we speak." **_

_Then the cheeks….._

"_**Don't deny it. Your fear. I can tassssste it. It rattles all over your thoughtssss. What if Sakura won't forgive youuu. What if she's going to cry foreverrrrr. And Keitaro. Papa. Is he dead? You don't know. And its tearing you in the inside with the bare thought of another guardian dying."**_

……_.Then a steady face forms behind its closed eyes and Asuna finally gasps. Stepping fearfully back when a full head of blonde hair finishes of the body. _

"_**It all helps in making the barrier disappearrrrr. The same barrier that separates you and me. Its diminishing even more after you lost the charms. You want to ask me who I am? Welllll…."**_

_Asuna stutters. Even more confused. As she clearly sees the figure in front of her. "Yo-you are…!" She points with a shaking hand at the person…the person that looks exactly like her._

_The 'Asuna' smiles wickedly and opens her red eyes. **"I'm YYYOU!"**_

_The naked red eyed 'Asuna' lunges at her with cold fingers._

_Asuna winces and…._

---------------------------

….jolts in bed. Her body sweating. Her mouth panting. Her mind frantic. Her eyes flailing every wince way.

Darting from the window curtains, to the bed, to the floor, to the lights, but she suddenly stops.

For a hug from behind stops her and calms her down. Her wet eyes look back to see a worried Keitaro.

"Asuna. Its alright, I'm here. I'm here. Ssshhhh. It's all right."

Asuna looks around to see Suu, Sara, Shinobu, Makie, Eve and Sakura around the bed they lay on.

"As-Asuna?" Sakura worriedly yelps soundly. Inching closer to the bed.

"Sa-Sakura?" Asuna looks back at a smiling Keitaro. "Papa? You're……okay!"

Keitaro nods. "Yes. I'm just fine. How about you?"

"……….."

Everyone tilts their heads at a sudden pause.

Then a sniff……and another sniff….

"A-Asuna?"

She looks up with tear filled eyes. Something Keitaro never thought he would ever see again since the death of her real father. For she was usually such a stoic girl.

"Th-thank god…" She instantly hugs her father, and buries her face into his hospital gown covered chest. Crying her eyes off.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!.!.!"

Keitaro could only smile, and let Sara, Sakura, and Shinobu join in the hug. Wrapping his arms over them and rubbing Asuna's head reassuringly.

Makie and Suu stay at the sidelines of the room.

Looking at each other with a smile.

Eve couldn't help but cry silently.

She writes and hands it over to Makie.

"**I think I'm going to like it here."**

Makie nods. "Yea. If you get past the fiction part of everything in the dorm."

------------------------------

Naru leans on the hospital wall.

The door to Keitaro and Asuna's hospital room just besides her.

Mitsune leans besides her as well. The two of them closely listening in before a large cry came from the room.

"Heh. Looks like Asuna's awake. And crying up a storm."

Naru playfully bonks her friend over the head. "Don't make fun of Asuna. You were almost balling tears when Keitaro was in that blast."

"Same should be said to you Naru."

Naru blushes and looks away. "Yo-your crazy! I knew he would be alright he's Keitaro!"

Mitsune sighs and leans further on the wall. "What ever Naru."

Naru looks at Mitsune, pauses and continues. Worried. "But…….even if he is Keitaro……it still makes me wonder how he can survive-"

"Your punches Naru?"

"No. The blast from the train."

Mitsune shakes her head. "I still think that fails in comparison to your punches."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hahaha. I'm just kidding…..kinda. But seriously. I don't know either Naru. I just do not know. He can survive intense heat and pain like its nothing. Wait. Correction. He can absorb it. Like it's nothing."

"Absorb it?"

"Didn't you see it. He was practically engulfed around that, only had burn marks on his clothing and third degree burns in his exposed arms and legs but they quickly healed in a few hours. No scar. No nothing. And second, he protected Sara completely. Sara didn't even get a scratch on her…."

------------------------------

_Keitaro took of his jacket, wrapped it around Sara, and hugged her from behind protectively._

"_Papa?"_

_-Beep-Beeep-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-**Click-.**_

_**-PHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMB!.!.!.!.!-**_

_The discus exploded in a display of fire and light._

_A wave of chaos and heat pounded Keitaro's back first then envelops over his exposed body._

_Keitaro screamed but Sara could only see his anguish for her ears were deafened from the explosion itself._

_All she could do was hug Keitaro through the jacket around her. She felt nothing at all. Only the warm embrace of her foster father. As if the heat hadn't reached her nor the jacket. But she still could see Keitaro's face. Grunting in pain._

_**-PHWOOOOOOoooooooooo**ommmb-_

_The flames died down._

_Keitaro exhales and opens his eyes towards Sara. _

"_You okay?"_

"_Ye-yea." She meekly stuttered. "Are you?"_

"_Yea. Just….da…..ndy."_

_Keitaro fainted to the side. His back with wisps of smoking rising, and his arms with patches of hot blisters._

"_Papa!" Sara cries as she tried to touch him but instantly pulled away from his hot skin. "PAPA!"_

_She was then joined up by Mitsune and Naru. Along with Eve worriedly rolling next to them._

_All of them shocked and confused._

---------------------------------

"……He can withstand a full blast explosion from a bomb. A mile drop from the sky into flat ground. A Fifty mile per hour punch and slashes from metal swords. Keitaro is a piece of work……what can hurt him."

"It's good that he is imperious to death itself….isn't it."

"Of course. But isn't there always a catch?"

"…………….."

"…………….."

"Who did you call earlier today anyway Mitsune."

" I called Haruka. Thought she might want to know what's going on and I told her to bring an extra pair of Asuna's bell bowties in to the hospital."

Naru nods in agreement at the course of action and peers into the room shyly.

Mitsune joining her from behind.

"And for Asuna, they tell me she went berserk this afternoon."

"She did when he was at the club sparring match. When she heard the news she went haywire and attacked relentlessly at her opponent."

"Must have been quite a shock."

"It had to be. She didn't know what was going on so my guess is she just snapped somewhat. Her powers just released itself. Without restraint."

"Thank god the opponent managed to beat her at that sort of state."

"She must be stronger then your punches to do that."

"He-hey!"

"Hahaha. All this talking and stress in this damn hospital is getting to me. Want to join me for a drink."

"Sure. A little water would do me some good."

"Who said anything about water?"

"Me. You can go drink your sake. I ain't payin."

"Who said you had to ." Mitsune pulls a sake bottle randomly out of her bag.

"………….you had that the whole time."

"Of course."

Naru sighs.

Footsteps…

The two look back to see a familiar face roll in quietly.

"Mo-Motoko! Back from your trip!"

In her tank top and jeans Motoko stands before them a bit worried. Only a backpack slings over her shoulders and a muddy pair of sneakers on her feet.

"No. Just here to check up on our favorite dorm manager. He okay?"

Mitsune snorts a bit. "Take a wild guess with Keitaro."

Motoko exhales a sigh of relief. "That's good news."

"Are you coming back Motoko?"

"Unlikely. I have some business to take care of first."

"Oh. So when do you think your going to be back."

"I dunno. Just tell everyone I'll be back soon. I'll try to."

"Did you hear about your apprentice?"

"No. What happened."

"Seemed like she was in a middle pf a spar when she went berserker all of a sudden."

Motoko squints her eyes. "Berserk?"

Naru waves her hand. "Don't stress about it. She's fine. She was just a bit surprised when she heard the news. That's all."

"Hmm….I'll check on it when I get back. But for now take care of them while I'm gone."

Naru nods. "I will."

Mitsune salutes. "Yes Ma'am!"

Naru shakes her head and Motoko smiles.

"I better take my leave. Bye." And with that, she vanishes down the hallway.

With a rather quick pace under her feet.

-------------------

"ZZzzzzzzzz!"

A middle aged man sleeps soundly on his desk. Pictures of awards, and templates of recognition hang all over the white walls of his office. His white doctors coat covers him like a lazy blanket as drool oozes out of his mouth. His whole head is covered by his arms while only the sound snoring could be heard in the room with the ticking of the clock to the side. He has a sturdy build, and looks rather tall when he's still slouching on his desk, sleeping like a baby.

The door slowly opens to reveal a rather cute nurse. Her ears perk like a kitten's through her thick brown hair as she steps into the room. "Doctor Himura. Are you here?" She steps in more and finally sees the doctor on his desk. In dream land. She pouts. "Sleeping again. Doctor wake UP!"

Her last shout at the end instantly wakes him up.

"Wha? Who? Emergency? HOT GIRLS? GIVE ME CPR STAT!"

The nurse blushes. "D-Doctor!"

The nurse's voice forces the doctor to come back to reality.

"K-Kimi-chan?"

"Its me Doctor. I shouted cause you were sleepin again!"

"Oh. Hehe. Sorry about that Kimi-chan. I was dreaming about you in a hot beach with….well….oops."

"Doctor! Jeez. Well. I brought the lab sheets from your two patients." Kimi quickly dumps a several pieces of paper on his desk and turns to leave. "And why do you always have to be so perverted."

"I'm just speaking my mind."

"Tsk. Speaking your mind. Good one." She sticks her tongue out and leaves.

"Hahaha." Doctor Himura chuckles for a bit then refocuses back on his papers. "The miracle patient." He says as he picks up a paper with Keitaro's name as part of the heading. "Haven't seen a case like this….ever! What a miracle indeed. No permanent scars, instantly healed. Practically immortal."

He shuffles through and smiles as he sees the results from Keitaro's check up. His eyes become a bit tired but never the less he puts the paper down and focuses on the others. What caught his attention though was the word 'Asuna.'

He looks strangely at the piece of paper.

"No. It has to be a different Asuna."

He moves a hand and picks it up. The patient's name happens to be 'Asuna Urashima.'

A sigh of relief.

"Heh. I'm getting a bit paranoid here. There's abound to be some people with the same name as _hers_ and they would be one of my patients." He studies the papers as he should, being a doctor and all. "I don't remember Urashima having a daughter…"

He reads down more. Takes a sip of his coffee, and sees a special note.

"**Previously know as Asuna Natsuki. The daughter of Tenshi and Kaiko Natsuki. For more records on this patient, look up Natsuki instead of the patient's current adopted name."**

Doctor Himura's eyes widen, and his grip on his coffee cup loosens.

_-SPLAT!-_

His coffee spills on the floor everywhere.

But he doesn't notice.

"Well I'll be damned…What the hell is going on."

-------------------------

"So. Eve's going to be a new tenant in our dorm Papa?" Asuna questions as she leans on his lap on bed.

"Yup. She needs a place to stay and so she gets to stay in out vacant dorm."

Sara pokes Keitaro's arm. "Even though it has some empty rooms, it is far from vacant if you ask me."

Makie yawns. "No one asked you then."

"Humph."

Everyone giggles in the room. But Eve writes and hands it to Sakura.

Sakura interprets. "She says she is thankful again for letting her in."

"Don't worry. I said that already didn't I Eve. Haha. Just let me take care of the rest."

Shinobu inches up on the green haired girl. "Keitaro-nii-chan will take good care of you. Like he is with me."

Eve looks confused.

"Oh. Keitaro-nii-chan helped me with my family's money problem by letting me cook. In return I pay less rent so my parents who is….a bit unstable right now, don't have to worry about money hassles right now."

Eve mouths an 'oh' and smiles. She starts to write something down. But her face winces in pain. She moves her arms up and down along with her hands.

Keitaro notices, but Makie announces it. "We really have to learn how to hand sign. Making you write is too much of a hassle."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"I got an idea!" Suu hyperactively yells. "I got an AWSOME idea!"

"Oh great."

"Here weeeee go again."

"Don't tell me you already forgot what you did yesterday!"

Eve looks weirdly at everyone. Thinking what that forgotten thing was.

Sara notices and waves a hand.

"You don't want to know."

"?"

"No. I didn't forget! But this is different!"

"One. It's your inventions. Two. Its your mind it came out of. Three. You are about to make it…….I think it's the same thing."

"I said it isn't!" Suu pleads.

"Come on girls. Let her speak!" Keitaro says.

"Yay! Well. I think I have a way to make her talk!"

"Eh?"

Shinobu clasps her hands together. "That would be great….but wait? How?"

"With out going technical. I can actually make a replacement voice box for you. Because of your illness, your real voice box is crippled. Am I right?"

Eve nods.

"Well, After when I'm done with the device. It can be attached to your neck and actually feed off of the electric signals that go to your vocal cords when you want to speak. The device will then approximate the desired voice and language you want to speak in and presto! You got your self a voice. An artificial voice but a voice none the less! Oh this is goin to be fun."

Asuna sweat drops. "With out going technical she says….."

"But it made Eve happy."

Everyone turns to Eve who seems to be a few shades brighter then usual.

"It sure did."

_-Knock-Knock-_

Everyone focuses back at the door.

Keitaro leans over form his bed. "Come in."

To Eve, when she first looks at the woman with an apron coming in from the door, she felt a sort of respect towards the woman. Her every footstep that she made as she came further into the room suggests to Eve that she was a part of this Hinata-sou family. With her brown short hair, and tender face Eve could also only assume that this woman was related to Keitaro somehow. She would be correct.

"Haruka-Obaa**-SMAACK!-"**

A red pendant comes smashing into Keitaro's face interrupting him.

Eve winces but the others laugh.

"What did I say Keitaro."

"I know. Just wanted to see what you would throw at me…..what did you throw at me?"

Keitaro fumbles around to recover the object. It was his keepsake. The red ruby pendant.

"Hmmm. Must have forgotten it."

"Of course you forgot it." Haruka explains. "That's why your always in trouble. That thing is somewhat of a good luck charm. Don't' forget it again."

Shinobu tilts her head. "Haruka. I didn't know you were superstitious."

"I'm not."

"……….oh………"

Keitaro runs a hand through his hair and puts the pendant on. "Thanks again, Haruka." He turns to face Sakura. "Do you have your pendant?"

Sakura nods, and reveals her red and blur pendant.

"Good That's good luck too. I can feel it."

Sara turns to Haruka. "Did you get an extra a pair of bow ties for Asuna too?"

Haruka digs in her bag and reveals a new set of bells. "Yea. Its one of your spares." She tosses it to the Asuna. "Catch."

Indeed Asuna catches them. "Thanks." But she takes a while…looking at them.

Sara blinks and looks up at the woman again. "Do you have money for me?"

"Nice try."

Sara depressingly falls to the bed. "Poo."

Then from the door way. Another person comes marching in. The doctor.

"Hello everyone. My name's Himura Nano and I was the one who examined the both of you today. You can just call me doc or doctor." He greets. Walking at the edge of the bed and offering a hand.

Keitaro sits up more and shakes his hand.

"Glad to met you doc. So you think we can get out early today?"

"Well. That's why I'm here. You and your daughter seem fit to be discharged today." The whole room went down a notch tension wise. "You of course was a miracle, while Asuna here only got knocked coconscious. No permanent or temporary harm done. So I see no reason why we have to keep you all here."

"Thanks Doc. So can we leave now?"

"Sure. Just go to the registration to be discharged and your all set and done." He moves out towards he door but glances quickly at Asuna. "And just be sure to be safe. We wouldn't want anything like this to happen again."

"Sure thing Doc."

And he was gone.

"……………. Lets go home."

"Finally!"

"Yes!"

"Who's making dinner?"

"Is it Shinobu?"

"Shinobu isn't. I am this time!"

"Makie?.! NOO!"

"Wh-what are you implying!"

"That your food sucks more then Naru's."

"………."

"RUN! SUU! RUN!"

"Waaaah!"

"COME HERE!"

A mute giggle comes out of Eve as she and the others head out the door….

……except for Keitaro and his daughters.

"What's wrong Asuna?"

Asuna shakes her head as she finds out she was staring intently at her bell bowties. "Oh. Um. Nothing. Lets just go home."

Sakura and Sara both tackle her on bed.

"Just dress up Asuna. We'll let you rest at home."

Asuna meekly nods but was rattled by Keitaro shaking her shoulders.

"The Asuna I know is more stern then that!"

Asuna smiles and looks up at Keitaro. "Your right. Thanks Papa. Where's my-_Swick!-"_

A school uniform introduces itself on her face.

She slowly takes it off, and glares at her two sisters.

But they weren't there no more. Instead their heads peep out from the hospital door. Their tongues sticking all the way out.

"Very….funny…"

"Hahaha!

"Hahaha!"

Asuna sighs.

Keitaro stands, undresses from his hospital gown, and starts to put on his own clothes.

"Asuna……now that we're the only two here….tell me what's really on your mind."

Asuna jumps a bit. "P-papa! I said I was fine."

"No. No your not. You should know by now Asuna. You can't fool me that easily."

Asuna glances away.

"……"

"First you wake up, a bit rattled, and you cry. I haven't seen you cry since the first time I met you. Second your composure seems way off. Your mind seems to be preoccupied when it's usually calm and collect like Motoko's. Was it a bad dream?"

"………."

Keitaro finishes dressing up, sighs, and pats her head. "I'll leave it alone for now. But when you want to talk. You know where I am. Right besides you. So dress up. I'll leave you alone." He turns to make his way out but a someone slings on his shirt sleeve. He turns around to see Asuna unconsciously holding on to his sleeve.

"Asuna…."

"It…..it was just a bit of a nightmare Papa…I was just thinking about it too hard…But I know that your safe now and…. you just stay with me……please?"

Keitaro doesn't say a word. Instead his actions yell everything. He faces her, takes the bowties from her hand, and start to make two cute pony tails out of her hair. He finishes, strokes Asuna's hair fatherly, and kisses her on the forehead.

"If you want. Of course I'll stay with you. You should know that also by now. Now get dressed, everyone's waiting."

"O-okay."

------------------------

…………..

The sun's long day over Japan ends as it disappears over the horizon. The room turns dark and with one flick of a switch, the lights turn on. In comes a teenaged girl, and her bag limply held at the side of her body. She tiredly slumps on the sofa. Letting her face sink into the cushions and her red ruby like colored hair fall over her back and towards the ground. She reaches a hand over her head and takes off her brown beret.

"What a day…."

"Akari…"

The girl looks up to see her gothic friend hovering besides her.

"Kanako. Not nowwwww. I'm tired."

"No. Now. I have no clue how Onii-chan is doing and you're the only way I can know."

"I'm sure Kei-kun is fine Kanako. Seta said so himself when he left."

"Don't call him that" Kanako states.

"Right. Don't want to call your Oniiiii-chan so informally so as not to invoke his sister's immortal wrath from the heavans."

"…….."

"It's a joke. A joke. Sheesh, cheer up Kanako. Besides, Kei-kun doesn't have the necklace on. So I have no idea how he's doing."

"Then why is **your** necklace glowing."

"Huh?" Akari sits up and looks down her shirt. In fact, her own red ruby incrusted necklace was indeed glowing a hue of crimson. "Oh. Didn't notice that. He must have put it on now." She clasps her hands over the glowing jewelry, closes her eyes, and concentrates.

"………….."

"OH MY GOD!"

Kanako's eye's widen. "What?.!"

"He's alright."

"……………"

"Hahahahahahaha! Gotcha!"

Kanako bonks Akari over the head lightly.

Akari sticks her tongue out as the gothic girl leaves the room.

A bit more reassured.

Akari is now alone.

"……..Thank God your alright Kei-kun….Thank God."

**----------End of Chapter 53----------**

…………………

………………..

…………………

…………………

Mana walks down a foggy alleyway.

The dirt and grim stick to walls like beetles on corpses. Relentless sounds of murder and sirens echo through the small space of travel. With brave steps she ventures further down a trodden path. Until she sees a figure up ahead.

_-Click-Click-_

Her duel D. Eagles were up and running. Facing toward the faint silhouette of a man in the distance.

Foot steps grow louder and the figure becomes invisible.

"Yo."

Seta waves a friendly hand.

"……" Mana relaxes and holsters her weapons. "I'm just here to say yea. I'll join you guys."

Seta smiles. "Was it about the attack this afternoon that finally made you trust us."

"………" Mana stays silent.

"Well. At least you joined us. That's what counts. We're going to need some healthy and capable hands for some of these assignments later on. So you did provide your skills today. Do you want to be paid today?"

Mana holds a halting hand up. "There will be no need for that. I did it on my own accord today. And you can cut my payments in half from now on."

"Oh really. What a surprise. Heh, why the change of heart."

"Because they did something without a second thought on the civilians this afternoon. And it happened near my home. I can't just let that go. They need to be taught a lesson."

"They sure do." Seta reaches a hand towards the gunslinger. "Welcome."

"……." Mutely. She complies and shakes his hand. "Glad to be here."


	54. Shinmei Ryuu

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 54_  
Shinmei-Ryuu

----------------------------

_-Swiish-_

Asuna walks inside the bedroom with a set of two droopy blue eyes.

The curtains were completely closed. Making the room pitch black, so she fumbles blindly into the room.

She finally finds her futon and her family's and sets them up on the floor.

Her bell bowties fall off as she was working. But she doesn't take notice.

After a bit of a stretch she finds her legs moving towards the futon closest to the window.

With a cute yawn she opens the curtains slowly. She gazes up to see the constellations twinkling back at her. She smiles a good night, lays down on her futon, pulls the blanket over her shivering body, and then she closes her red eyes…

---------------------------

Night.

The moon reveals itself from behind a bundle of clouds. It's bright eyes decide to peer through the clear windows of the Hinata-sou only to find the remains of a feast. After everyone got back home, their empty stomachs were instantly filled thanks to the hands of both Sakura, and Shinobu. Makie on the other hand was 'voted' out of the cooking team for her 'lack of' experience thanks to the efforts of Suu and Sara.

Now only Keitaro, Sakura, Shinobu, and Eve remain in the kitchen. Cleaning.

"That…..was an amazing dinner Shinobu, Sakura."

Shinobu blushes as Sakura wraps a proud arm around her neck. "Thanks Papa. We needed something to heal you up right away!"

"But I was already healed when I got home."

"Nu-uh. Can't take that risk. A good meal will make any injury go away!" Sakura glees.

Shinobu smiles. "Its true. And your stomach was asking for our cooking anyway."

Keitaro scratches the back of his head. "Guess that part's true." He glances over at Eve who was at the other end of the dinner table, picking up the remaining dishes and placing it on her lap as she wheels her self towards the gang. "Eve, are you sure you want to help us? You seem a bit tried, you can go rest for a bit."

Eve waves a hand in disagreement, places the dishes into the sink carefully, and writes: **"That's okay Keitaro. After all, I want to help out as much as I can because of the reduced payment. And especially…" **She finds her self having a crimson hue around her cheeks and looks up, then writes some more. **"Especially after you carried me up those stairs."**

Keitaro reads and chuckles embarrassingly. "That was partly my fault. I kinda forgot the fact that to get to the Hinata-sou you have to climb…..a hundred steps to get there. And with you and your condition….I kinda….eer…I dunno what to say. I had to do something so carrying you was the only logical solution."

Sakura pats Eve's back a bit. "Don't worry about it."

"Hm?"

"I always ride on Papa's back all the time whenever I'm to tired to climb those stairs!"

Keitaro looks away for a second. "Which is every day….."

"Ohhh. Paaappaaaaaaa!"

Keitaro backs away but was to late for Sakura was already on his back. "Your taking me to bed like this. Okie!"

Keitaro sighs. "Alright…"

Eve silently chuckles with Shinobu.

Shinobu glances over at the girl with green hair.

"Did you get to meet with everyone and talk to them?"

"Oh. That's right. How do you like it here so far Eve?"

Eve nods. **"So far, I've gotten to know a lot about everyone here. Suu, Makie, Asuna, you guys, Naru and Mitsune. And especially the dorm. It is very big. It's a very quick change of scenery for me."**

"Change of scenery?"

"**I lived in a relatively small house and I didn't have a lot of friends to talk to because I had to stay home often."**

Shinobu went a bit teary eyed and instantly hugs the girl.

"Aaaauuuu! When ever you're here, you can talk to any one of us when ever you want! Got that!"

Eve nods, her eyes starting to water.

Sakura and Keitaro couldn't help but nod at each other.

"But wait. You haven't met everyone yet. You still need to meet Motoko."

"Yea. Motoko, isn't she supposed to be back today?"

Naru comes marching into the kitchen. "Nope."

Keitaro tilts a confusing head. "Why not? More training."

Naru opens the fridge and takes out a carton of milk. "I don't know. She came into the hospital when we were there and said she was going out for a bit of unfinished business."

"Unfinished business….sounds like an old James Bond movie…..but with swords."

"Hahahaha."

Sakura waves her hand at Naru. "Naru, Where's Asuna?"

"She's already upstairs. Asleep in her futon. She must be tired from all the commotion."

Keitaro turns to make his way out. "Then I should make this little runt on my back join her."

"Yay. I'm a runt."

"Yes you are."

Naru finishes chugging down the whole carton and speaks up: "Well another little runt is making another contraption."

Shinobu murmurs: "You mean Suu?"

"Yup. She's upstairs, making a whole lot of noise. Prolly building another mech."

Eve holds an alerting hand up.

Keitaro takes notice, "Oh, it's probably the voice box Suu promised to give Eve so as she could talk with us."

Naru worriedly looks at Eve. "Are you sure you want to trust Suu with…eer…"

Keitaro walks out the kitchen. "Don't worry. I don't think Suu would give her anything that would endanger her." And he was gone along with Sakura.

"Hm…..guess he's right…."

---------------------------------

-**ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**-

Blue sparks fly. The machines intertwine against each other.

-**ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**-

Parts meld together and wires form onto each other.

"Almost! Almost!" Suu sings in a reassuring tone as she guides her machines. Building and creating something for Eve.

-**Zzzzzzzzzz**zzzzzzzzz**-**

The sparks die down.

The room goes back to darkness….

But with a flick of a switch the light reappears.

"ITS DONE!"

She jumps up with joy but _-CLONK!- _her heads hit's the top of a random machine arm and she is out cold.

A huge grin on her face and a small neckband tightly gripped in her hand.

"Dooneeeee." She murmurs silently….

----------------------------

_-Swiiish-_

Keitaro slides open his bedroom door. A sleepy Sakura drooling all over her back.

He quietly shuffles himself over to the set of futons laying on the floor. There's four in total and Asuna rests at the farthest one. Closest to the window. Keitaro bends down, lays Sakura's body on the futon besides Asuna's and covers her up.

Sakura turns in her sleep. "Papaaaa. Feed me some soup plleeaasseee."

Keitaro sweat drops. "What she is dreaming about…"

Keitaro stands up and was about to leave but something catches his eyes.

He looks back to see a wonderful view of the twins sleeping tenderly as the moonlight shines above the two of them. But that wasn't what catches his eyes. Actually it was Asuna her self.

She was wide awake, yet seemed asleep. Her eyes open.

"Asuna?"

He inches closer but stops.

Because Asuna turns to face him.

And what he sees wasn't blue calm eyes staring back at him.

But a pair of deep fire like eyes glaring at him.

"Asuna…"

The ten year-old girl grins.

But something in the air seems to have pulsed. A pulse that sounded like a ring that came outside.

Suddenly Asuna's eyes closes on itself and her body gently falls back on her pillow.

"ZZZzzzz" She's sound a sleep.

The dorm manager doesn't move. "Wh……what was that."

Unbeknownst to him a collection of sparkling dust lifts from the floor, circles him several times, and splash themselves over his eyes. "Agghk!.!.!" He takes of his glasses and tries to clear his vision. But in doing so his arms slow down to a crawl. His eyes become more blurry. His mind clears. And his eyelids close on him.

_-Thud-_

He falls to the floor. Sound asleep.

The sparkling dust flies into the air, twirls, twirls, and twirls around Keitaro's head before shooting out into the open window.

At that time Sara comes barging into the room.

"Papa, why do we have to sleep this early. It's only eight and…." She stops and looks. Her sisters are all asleep in their futons, except for Keitaro, who's a bit in a slant with his futon. "……………………what ever." She corrects Keitaro's lazy body, tucks him in, and goes into her own futon. "Goooood night."

-----------------------------------

The fog rolls in outside. Obscuring everything under a white veil.

_-Woooosh-_

With the wind, the mysterious dust sparkles along the twinkling stars.

It weaves itself through the Sakura trees at the entrance of the Hinata-sou. It descends down the set of stairs, crosses the street, and finally stops.

It lands perfectly on top of Doctor Himura's white gloved palm.

He grins with achievement.

With two swift hands he makes the sand disappear……and quickly places the set of bells in his other hand in his coat pocket.

"No one's supposed to know about….her 'condition' yet. Not even you Keitaro-san. I'm sorry."

He turns around, walks, and vanishes with the fog.

…………

"……now where was that night club at?"

-------------------------------

"………."

The lights of cars and buildings blur past Motoko's vision. She sits comfortably at the back of a taxi cab and leans her whole body towards the passenger window, her head sitting on top of her palm as she looks outside.

"………."

She's silent. The night unravels itself as the lights slowly fade, for the cab escapes the illuminated grasps of the city nightlife and enters a more country and rural part of Tokyo. Now she could only see the vast darkness of the hills in the black star gazing horizon. Everything turns silent for the noise lowers itself in these neck of the woods, or rather these neck of the road.

No blazing lights from incoming cars.

No piercing rays of light from corrupt buildings of lust and greed.

No distractions from the vice polluting the air.

None of the city remains here.

Only the quietness of a blissful night.

Motoko's eyes begin to get heavy.

"I wonder….what everyone else is doing….."

The cab driver looks back. "What was that Ma'am?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok……You know, you should really get some rest Ma'am. We won't be there shortly. Its quite a long trip to your destination. Maybe another hour from here. Two hours tops."

Motoko doesn't notice herself nodding in agreement because she is in fact……actually going to sleep.

"………………..Zzzzzzz"

………….

…………..

……………

-----------------------

……………

…………..

………….

"**I was born into a family. A family that happened to reside in the Shinmei-Ryuu clan. The Shinmei-Ryuu is a clan that has been on earth since civilization itself started. Our job was to defend humanity against attacking demons and perform exorcism. Well, at least that's what I was taught. "**

_Rows, among rows, among rows of men and woman lined the huge courtyard. Swords tightly gripped in their hands. In perfect unison, all of them trained as one, slashing and flipping in the air. Overseeing them was a woman, a gorgeous proud woman. Her gaze saw everyone and everything._

"**My mother was the current leader and matriarch of the Shinmei-Ryuu clan. Her bravery and prowess only matched that of fictional heroes in storybooks and fairytales. She lead the clan to its prime until she fell in love with a man and gave birth to a healthy daughter. My sister. Tsuruko"**

_One girl out of the rest, about the age of seven, twirled her sword around herself. Her aura manifested itself suddenly, surrounding her in a pure sheet of white and blue. _

_She jumped, yelled, and split's the training wall in half with a huge strike of Ki._

_The others clapped._

_The mother came up to her and patted the girl on the head._

_The girl smiled._

"**She was a prodigy. All powerful just like mother. Her ingenuity and agility became apparent at the age of ten and on. She trained all day until she became fourteen. That is when I was born and when she took over the Shinmei-Ryuu clan for our mother retired from her leadership role to take care of us. Tsuruko was now the youngest leader in all of the clan's history. And one of the most powerful."**

_Tsuruko walked down the wooden hallways of the Aoyama manor. Her white Kimono complimenting her dazzling smile and beauty._

_She opened a set of doors and found her mother holding a giggling baby. _

_The two look at each other and smiled._

"**I wasn't as powerful as my sister. Not even close. I've always lived my life following her, following her shadow and hiding behind it. But I looked up to her. I wanted to be just like her so I trained with her. When I trained, I really got to see what it was like to face….a demon. Her method of training me would be considered something as close to 'tough love'. Maybe even love that can kill."**

_Two swords met. Little Motoko fell back hard on the ground. She winced for a second till she realized that a sharp edged sword came hurling at her neck. She desperately tried to dodge it but it was too late._

_She closed her eyes._

_But nothing happened._

_She looked up._

_Her sister stared down at her. One eye glowing….like a demon's._

_An insulting shout._

_A flinch._

_A kick to the stomach._

_Motoko instantly lost her breath._

"**But we were still sisters. I still wanted to be like her so I trained and trained, but I could never seem to be the prodigy she used to be. I wasn't even close. Then one day, the clan was attacked. An unknown force came out of no where and attacked the head family instantly. Mother and Tsuruko took up arms alongside fellow allies to meet the enemy and won. I was no use. I don't remember much but one part I do remember was when I was told to protect a certain sword. The sword was what the enemy was after and it was my duty to sneak it out of there. But even that ended horribly."**

_A seven year old Motoko ran down the lanes of grass and flowers that met up to her knees. At the day time the meadow was a vast country field full of colorful flowers. But at night it was a bleak, daunting field of swaying grass. The moon shone down on Motoko as she ran, illuminating the grass with a tint of purple so as she could see her escape. _

_A black sword and sheath tightly gripped in her hands. Her long hair wavering behind her along with the chilly wind._

_She just ran. Piercing through the ocean of flowers and plants. Her foot then abruptly got caught in between a pair of rocks. She fell down hard. The sword flew out of her grasp. It tumbled forward on the ground. She went out to reach it but a shadow loomed over her. The earth shook underneath her._

_Her heart stopped for a second. Something was behind her and she had no choice but to turn around. She gazed over shaking uncontrollably, and saw a creature tower over her. A big muscular body and a shell for a back. A sharp beak full of teeth lusting over her. Two white slit eyes glaring at her. _

_A beat…_

_It lunged at her with vigor. _

_Motoko covered her head as a figure came blurring from the side. _

_The sword sliced through the monster._

_The purple meadow instantly turned into a red one._

"**Tsuruko once again saved me that day. That was when I got my fear of turtles and that was the day I promised my self to train till I can actually defend myself and defeat her in combat. But after that attack against us. Tsuruko instantly fell in love with a man. She decided to renounce her leadership and decided to give it to me when the time was right. I didn't know what to say. I didn't like it one bit. Here, the woman I idolize is now renouncing her title as head clans member to be with….a man. Then handing me the title of her successor which everyone criticized. This made me hate men. And made me hate my sister….to a degree. As a warrior, I respected her. As a sister, I loved her. But as a teenager and a clans member, I despised her. I wanted to get away for a little while, away from the whole scene with my sister, her husband, and their adopted daughter….Setsuna who they freed and was found as being half human and half demon.**

_A fourteen year old Motoko looked out through the window to see Tsuruko training a ten year old winged Setsuna. _

_Motoko stared for a while till she sighed and walked out._

_Bags slung over her shoulder._

"**Shortly after they got married. I moved to the Hinata-sou for a couple of years to get away. I told myself that I would train there, defeat my sister one day, and prove that I was not destined to walk behind her and her shadow…… Till I met Keitaro. Everything flipped from that day…when he came…when he got his daughters…I never knew I could be attracted to….a man. Now I knew what my sister felt…what my sister gave up probably didn't come close to what she gained. Love…..Then after and during the summer vacation we all had together, I changed my outlook on training. Before I can become….more then friends with Keitaro…I must get stronger….I told myself that before….and now with this new threat with Seta and the mysteries behind Asuna. I must move fast. I have to do….what I must do to get stronger…to protect everyone and to defeat my sister…."**

………..

………….

………….

-------------------------

A slow gradual stop.

Motoko feels the car pull over as she slowly wakes up.

The cab driver's voice suddenly perks her ears.

"We're here Ma'am."

Motoko opens her eyes, cracks her neck, and opens her door.

The lamp light besides her instantly wakes her up more and gave her the perfect view of a traditional Japanese manor. It was the only estate around a five mile radius and all around the landscape was only a dazzling display of hills, meadows and flowers as far as the eye can see. The moon above shines down on all of these flowers with a blue hue as if admiring them all and blessing them under its holy radiance.

In her denim jeans and light jacket she pays the cab driver and nods a thank you.

The driver bows and takes off.

She is now alone.

She turns around and starts to walk towards the front door of the estate.

_-Crrreaaakk-_

With a slow and agonizing creak, the front doors open to reveal a stunning woman in white.

Her piercing gaze locks onto Motoko.

Motoko just stares back. Used to this intense pressure.

"Hello……Onee-sama." Motoko smirks.

Tsuruko smiles back. "Good evening……Motoko. What a surprise to see you at this time of night."

**--------End of Chapter 54-------------**


	55. The Sound of Truth

_**A New Light  
**__Chapter 55  
_The Sounds of Truth

----------------------------

Morning steadily rises like a loaf of freshly cut bread inside an oven.

Coincidently that's what Motoko smells as she too rises from her all too familiar room. Not her room in the Hinata-sou, but her room in the Aoyoma Residence. The mansion is a traditional Japanese house from the past, some what close to the Hinata-sou's layout but about fifty times more larger. It has to be larger in order to accommodate for the hundreds of young female swordswomen sleeping and training under the mansion's ceiling and dojo.

Motoko stands up and stretches.

She undresses, walks to her suitcase, and picks up her traditional red and white Gi. She stares at it for a while. For ever since the trip to the beach a couple months ago she hasn't worn her Gi that much at all. She's always been wearing the casual clothes 'normal' teenage girls wear and seeing the red and white from her training Gi gives her a nostalgic feel.

But also the article of clothing gives her a gentle reminder.

"That's right……I am a Shinmei-Ryuu clans member…."

Slowly she dresses up and shuffles out her room. Leaving it neat and organized.

---------------------------

"Hmm. Hmmmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm."

Tsuruko hums a happy tune as she carefully lowers the loaf of bread into an immaculate plate on the dining room table. She pans out and oversees the breakfast she just made. It was a western breakfast. Complete with a series of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bread, and thinly cut strips of bacon on the side.

The gorgeous woman looks over to her daughter who sits politely at the end of the table.

"What do you think? I wanted a western style breakfast today."

Setsuna sweat drops. "Um. There seems to be a lot more then usual today Mother. Even if we do have Motoko-sama here with us."

Tsuruko waves a hand. "Don't worry Setsuna. Motoko eats a lot for her age. Hehehe."

"Onee-sama!" Motoko blushes as she storms into the room. "I do not eat to much. I eat a very well balanced diet thank you."

"Really?"

"Onee-sama!"

"Hahaha. I'm just kidding Motoko. I just thought you would be hungry a bit more because of the car ride here. You instantly went to bed when you came home instead of eating."

Setsuna dives into her food. "Hmm?"

Motoko sighs. "Alright." She takes her seat next to her niece and looks around. "Your cooking seemed to have gotten better Onee-sama."

"A lot has changed since you left Motoko. Thankfully I improved my cooking skills before I burned down the whole house. Right Setsuna."

"Not just burning down the house Mother. But destroying Father's stomach along with mine."

Tsuruko glares at Setsuna with her one menacing demon eye. **_"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY!.!.!"_**

Setsuna and Motoko fall back off their chairs.

"No-nothing!"

"Sh-she said that your cooking definitely got more delicious then before Onee-sama."

Tsuruko returns to normal. "Oh. Thanks Setsuna." She cheerfully says.

Motoko leans towards Setsuna a bit and whispers: "She hasn't changed one bit has she?"

"She did change a bit. But unfortunately, that habit of going berserk is still there."

"I see."

Motoko and Setsuna manage to pull themselves up and sit back down on the table to only be met with Tsuruko sitting down as well. Happily eating her breakfast.

"So Motoko." Tsuruko points. "Why did you come back so early? I thought you wanted to stay at the Hinata-sou until you were done with you formal education?"

Motoko nods. "That's right, but I thought I could come home once and a while…"

"Oh really? Or is it that you have some questions for me…"

Motoko freezes in mid bite.

Setsuna continues to eat.

"Your….right. I have some questions for you…I guess I can't hide anything with you…"

"Of course, you're my little sister. Its natural."

Setsuna looks up. "What were you going to ask Mother, Motoko-sama?"

Tsuruko shakes her head a bit. "That can wait until after breakfast…" She glances towards Motoko. "Right?"

"……What ever you say Onee-sama."

"Ok. Then meet me at the study in an hour…"

-------------------------------

Sunrise peers through Keitaro's window.

All the girls already went downstairs, leaving Keitaro alone on his futon as he lazily dreams by himself.

But a shadow drifts into the room.

It glides gently on the hard wooden floor, and wheels to a stop right besides the sleeping manager.

Then it speaks: "Keitaro-san…."

Keitaro fidgets in place.

"Keitaro-san…."

Keitaro responds at the unknown voice by sitting up and slowly opening his eyes.

"Keitaro-san wake up."

"Sh-Shinobu?"

He looks towards the voice. To him, the voice gave out a gentle aura, something close to Shinobu's. Yet it was different. Very different.

His eyes get used to the morning light to see a blushing Eve looking down at him from her wheelchair.

"Oh...Eve….Its just you." Keitaro yawns…..thinks….then his eyes go bug-eyed. "EVE?.!.?.! Yo-your talking!" He says as he falls flat on his back.

Eve winces but chuckles.

"Bwhahaahah!" Suu comes out from the shadows and laughs. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

Sakura, Asuna, Shinobu, and Makie come strolling in behind Suu, with guilty pleasure all over their faces.

"Sorry Papa, I couldn't help it."

"I am sorry as well Papa, they persuaded me to join."

"Auuuuuu, Suu made me join in too Keitaro-nii."

"Now your calling him Keitaro-nii Shinobu. How many pet names do you have for our manager."

"Ma-Makie! I was just experimenting, that's all, and Keitaro-nii…well….felt more natural."

"Right…….Right…."

"Ma-Makie!"

Keitaro quickly sits up. "Hehe, Don't worry about it too much Shinobu."

"O-okay."

Keitaro then glances back at a still blushing Eve. "But…Wow. You can actually talk now."

Without moving her lip she speaks: "I know. It's all thanks to Suu."

Suu pops out of no where behind Eve. "No problem! It was a pleasure trying to find you a way to speak. And also a challenge!"

Keitaro tilts his head. "But how does she talk?"

Sakura stands up and bats away a part of Eve's hair to reveal a sort of neckband wrapped around her neck. It's pure black with a nice onyx feel to it with a few lights emitting from the sides.

Suu pokes it: "This neckband retrieves the electrical signals that were supposed to go to her damaged voice box and acts as an artificial speaker or another voice box for her, with out the need of using a tongue or anything else. Basically translating what she wants to say from electric signals from the brain to sound. The problem for me was trying to make it sound like a normal human, so I used Shinobu's voice as a base and worked from there."

"Amazing. " Keitaro says with wonder as he stares at the neckband. "So that's why you sound like Shinobu."

Both Shinobu and Eve unknowingly blush even more.

"Yea, surprised me when I heard two Shinobu's behind me."

"Indeed."

"Now I'm going to be a bit confused…"

"Aren't you always Makie…."

"In this household….yes."

From the hallway Sara comes in with her uniform and backpack. "You're all going to be late for school if you all keep this up."

"Eeek! We are! Come on!"

With that sudden information everyone piles out of the room faster then Keitaro could watch. For suddenly he was now alone with Asuna and Eve.

"Why aren't you two going?"

Eve shakes her head. "I don't have school yet. I was home schooled by my parents but now that I am here I have to sign up for school."

"I see, how about you Asuna. Still not feeling well?"

"Yes Papa. Is it okay if I…..stay home for today. I still have a bit of a headache from yesterday. But I'm still fine, I just don't want to go to school and make it worse." She lies.

Keitaro looks on at Asuna with a worried look but hastily brushes it away and smiles.

"……That's fine with me. Just rest for a bit, I'm sure you'll be back on your feet by tomorrow."

"Of course."

"See you later Asuna-chan." Eve waves as she is wheeled away by Keitaro out of the room.

"…………"

Now she is alone. Something she didn't want to be yet still…..she is alone.

"…………"

And a familiar feeling arises from her.

Then she hears it…

"_Hehehehehe…"_

A giggling sound….

"_Hehehehehe…"_

It was silent at first, but it grows louder by every passing second.

"_Hehehehehe…"_

She covers her ears but it had no effect.

Her eyes wonder to the full mirror at the corner of the room.

But her reflection_…"Hehehehehe."…_Laughs back at her.

With Red Glowing Eyes.

She turns away and closes her optics shut.

But the laughing continues.

"_HeheheheheheAsunaHehheheheheh**Asuna**heheheheheheh**ASUNA**!"_

Asuna jolts her eyes open to see Keitaro in front of her. His hands gripping onto her shoulders

"Pa-Papa!"

"**Are**_hehehehe_**you**_hehehhehe_**really**_hehehe_**okay**?"

The giggling in the background fades to a low volume, but was still there nonetheless.

"Ye-Yea. I just got dizzy a little…"

Keitaro looks square into her eyes and sighs. He reaches a hand over her head and carefully tightens a loose bowtie on one of her ponytails.

"It was kind of loose. So I fixed it for you."

And like that, the voices disappear…..the laughing stops….

"Th-thanks Papa."

"You're welcome. I just want you to be back to your cute, all knowing self again."

"Hehe. I'll try."

With smiles on their faces, they both leave…

Leaving behind a smirking, disappearing reflection on the mirror.

----------------------------------------

_-Creeaaak-_

Old double doors open to reveal Motoko.

She walks silently into the dusty, untouched study. Books after books after books greet her vision and along with it came a shroud of blackness that covers everything in sight as closed curtains cover the only window in front of her. Only a gasp of light pierces through the curtain's fabric but it was enough light to illuminate everything for her too barely see.

"………"

Through the dingy walls she could here the many training grunts and strikes from the trainee's just across the building at the dojo. Her mind fills with past memories with every grunt she hears. The place she was born into, the place she was trained under, the place that had her family, and still does…

It was this place right here.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic Motoko…?"

"Onee-sama…."

Tsuruko walks calmly into view, right in front of the curtains, blocking out the only source of light in the room and leaving only a very dark feminine silhouette of Motoko's sister in view. Dark light surrounding her from the curtains.

"This was the same place you would hide after a training session or when you would want to play hide and go seek….remember?"

"Of course I would remember the place I would hide after you beat me in everything…"

"Yea, I was kind of harsh during training ….wasn't I."

"Harsh might be an understatement Onee-sama."

"If it could make you feel better, I don't train like that anymore. Except for the occasional 'hard' lessons. But the point is that I don't forcefully train like I did with you. I learned that people have their own way of training and have their own rate of improvement and that I can't change that…"

"Yea…I know that I am not in par with everyone's expectations like you when you were my age Onee-sama, but that doesn't mean I can never surpass you. I am slowly but surely improving and one day we will fight to see who is really better."

"Good. Because you are to take over the position as leader of the Shinmei-Ryuu. And I would be honored to let my little sister proceed me in rank….and in skill."

"………"

"But anyways, back to the task at hand. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"What I wanted to ask was…. Do you know a man named Tenshi Natsuki…."

A piercing silence follows soon after her question was revealed. Tsuruko only turns around and _-Swiifft- _opens the curtains letting all the light in.

Motoko winces and covers her eyes as they get used to the sudden change in brightness.

"Indeed."

"Hmm?"

"Indeed I know a man named Tenshi Natsuki. He was a very close friend of mine."

"Friend?"

"You know about the two basic energies that make up this supernatural world we live in. Correct."

"First lesson you taught me years ago Onee-sama. The two energies that comprise most attacks are either Mana or Ki. So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just follow along please Motoko. Yes, that was the very first lesson I taught you because it was the fundamentals. Ki is the power within one's self, we the Shinmei-Ryuu clan use that and perfect it into our swordsmanship to become stronger. While Mana is a power outside of one's self, more like in nature and in random objects like trees or buildings. Everything has Mana. Mages use Mana by gathering them into themselves using spell books and wands to collect and unleash them into devastating attacks."

"And to be powerful with Ki, one must use it expertly and also increase the capacity in oneself. While to be powerful with Mana one must increase the rate he or she gathers Mana and also how much Mana one can store before unleashing it into an attack. Why are we reviewing this Onee-sama?"

"Just listen Motoko. We are a clan that watches over society over demons and other humans who try to use Ki for evil purposes. Wouldn't it be logical if there was another group, another organization that deals with Mage's and their use of Mana as well. You know the name for this organization Motoko…"

"The Kanto Magic Association."

"Yes. Even though I am the leader of the Shinmei-Ryuu clan right now. I only look over all situations and disputes over the Kanto region of Japan, the prefectures surrounding Tokyo, because that is the job of the Main branch. It is impossible to look after all of Japan or the world for that matter, so I focus on this region while other branches of our clan work at other regions all over the world and I keep in touch with every region leader monthly for updates. Same with the Kanto Magic Association. I work with them because they too only handle disputes in the Kanto region that involve Mages and other supernatural occurrences…"

"So….are you saying…..Tenshi is-"

"No he isn't the leader of the organization. Tenshi didn't even belong to the group. He and his family stayed outside of groups like ours and just lived by his own accord. Occasionally keeping in touch with me and the leader of the KMA. Anyway, he didn't need to be in a group to take care of demons and other mages out to do wrong. He was powerful enough to handle it himself. It was me and the leader of the KMA that needed HIS help in times of need. That is how we have a bond. But now that he died…..it is our turn to help him…and Kaiko, his wife."

"You mean…..Asuna and Sakura…."

"Bing. Bing. Bing. Bing! She got that part right!" Says a quite irritating high pitched voice.

Motoko looks around the study to find nothing till a cute black cat hovers around Tsuruko.

"Calm down Kuro. You'll scare Motoko. Now go back to Kanako." Says a ruby haired girl as she walks beside Tsuruko from a random bookcase. Holding a red beret.

"Scared…" Says another girl not too close behind. She enters the room with her black gothic attire and long black hair flowing behind her. "You mean annoyed."

Kuro turns to see Motoko standing in the middle of the study confused. "Aaaaw. Moko's all grown up! Hiya!"

"M-Moko?"

Tsuruko chuckles to herself. "Don't mind this black cat here. She's a bit ditzy a times."

From behind Motoko a very familiar growl emits: "Sometimes? She's always ditzy all the damn time."

"Now. Now. You should calm down as well."

Motoko looks behind to see both Durante and Seta standing at the study's doorframe. Looking on at everyone.

"Seta! Durante!"

"Yo."

"Long time no fight. Eh?"

"Wh-What's going on here Onee-sama?"

Motoko looks back at Tsuruko who only smiles.

"Like I said, we are here to help Asuna and Sakura."

"What do you mean by help!"

"Help as in to protect them. To protect them from an evil that seeks what is rightfully theirs."

"Rightfully theirs? An evil?"

"I know your confused so let me clarify things. The Natsuki family may not be affiliated with any powerful groups, but that doesn't mean they aren't important. The greatest mages ever known to man came from the Natsuki family for the blood that runs in their veins contain power no man has ever seen before. They are the only people that can truly master magic in it's purest form and this made Tenshi a force to be reckoned with. This came to be for this family due to the responsibilities that were pushed unto them."

"Then how can….this seemingly all knowingly powerful person….Asuna and Sakura's father…Tenshi…..die in a car accident…"

Tsuruko only stares at Motoko. Sadly.

"Because...he didn't."

Motoko's eyes widen. "Then what? Some one killed him?"

Seta nods. "Yes. He didn't die from a car accident, someone murdered him, plain and simple. Murdered him and Kaiko…."

"Bu-but who is powerful enough to kill Tenshi if you say he was so powerful…"

"That is why this group you see here before you has come together. Both me and the leader of the KMA has assembled a team together to investigate Tenshi's death and to protect Asuna and Sakura from the people after them. So the leader of the KMA decided to place them into a home that would be ideal for their protection and close to her relatives…"

"Who is the leader of the Kanto Magic Association? Wait….close to relatives? …You mean…"

"**Me…"**

From behind Tsuruko. An old woman walks into plain view.

And Motoko couldn't believe her eyes.

"G-G-Granny Hina!"

Granny Hina could only smile and waves with her small little cane.

Calm and collected she speaks: "Hello dear. Nice to see you once again…"

**-----------End of Chapter 55----------**


	56. Elements

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 56_  
Elements

----------------------------

Naru puts her dorky glasses on and ties her hair into two rough ponytails. She feels satisfied enough to spin around in a rather cute fashion and performs a 'sexy' pose with her loose red sweatshirt and right blue jeans as she stands right in front of the door leading outside.

"Heh. What am I doing."

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"EEP!"

Naru turns around to see Keitaro coming from the Main room into the hallway. Eve riding on his back.

"Ke-Keitaro! Eve!"

Eve waves but snickers.

Naru blushes. "I-I was just…err….umm…testing if my ponytails were tight enough just incase a sudden gust of wind comes up as we go to cram school. You know it is autumn."

"Right. Okie." Keitaro agrees outright.

"Here you go Eve."

From the main room Asuna comes in with the folded up wheelchair, opens it up, and places it right behind the two of them. Carefully, Keitaro places Eve on the wheelchair.

"Comfortable?"

"Yea. Thanks Keitaro…"

Naru shakes her head. "I have to get used to that. Your voice sounds so much like Shinobu."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Do-don't be sorry! You can talk, nothing is your fault. Its just me not you."

"Naru is right, just get used to the dorm and your new found ability. You don't have to be sorry about anything."

Naru taps Keitaro on the shoulder. "Cram school starts in an hour, you coming?"

"Yup. Wouldn't miss it for the world. We do have a practice test coming up in about a couple of months."

Naru brightens up a bit from under her dorky glasses and nods. "Surprised you actually remembered it."

"I failed it three times and the results told me I had a zero percent chance of getting into Toudai. How could I forget it."

Eve tilts her head. "Failed?"

Asuna sighs. "Don't ask. Just know that they are trying to go into Toudai and that Papa is……determined. That would be the right word."

"Ooh."

Keitaro heads back upstairs. "I'll be in my room changing. So wait up."

"Just hurry up or we'll miss the train."

"Right. Right."

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone is outside at the court yard.

Durante lays obediently on the ground, panting normally, and ears out ready for the conversation to come back again. Sitting next to him on a bench is Seta. His glasses hide his eyes under a white glare as he lays back comfortably. Across from them was the red haired girl and the Goth. They sit quietly next to each other as the black cat Kuro hovers around them with her long tail swaying happily behind her. To their right was Tsuruko and Granny Hina, the two of them look straight into Motoko's eyes as she positions her self in the middle of the group.

Motoko just stands and talks. "So let me get this straight Tsuruko…You formed an alliance with the Kansai Magic Association who the leader happens to be Granny Hina! And Granny Hina, you're a mage?.?.?"

Granny Hina chuckles along with her old bones. "Hehehe, Yes dear I am indeed a mage, been a mage for a long time."

Motoko sighs. "How did I …..not notice it."

"You're not supposed to. Its natural." Says the ruby haired girl with the ruby necklace.

Motoko turns around. "Oh?"

The girl remembers her manners and bows. "My name is Akari Vex. I am an assistance for Granny Hina. I travel the world with her along with this black attired girl sitting next to me. Her name is-."

"Kanako." The Goth chick interrupts to introduce her self. "My name's Kanako Urashima."

Motoko looks confused. "Urashima?"

Kanako looks up at her and glares. "I am Keitaro's little sister. Got a problem with that…"

"N-no no…..I just never knew Keitaro had a sister."

Kanako looks the other way rudely. "Well there's a lot you don't know about my dear Onii-chan…"

"Ouch. Kana's stingy."

"Keep it shut Kuro…"

"Now now." Akari stands up trying to lower the tension. "Let's get back at the topic at hand." She looks back at Motoko who complies. "The reason you didn't suspect anything was because that was the plan. The Hinata-sou happens to be the most magical spot in all of the Kansai region but like you, no one is supposed to know about that so we suppress that power along with our own."

"Oh…But still, that doesn't explain the reason you decided to have the two girls stay with Keitaro. And if so how could you? I heard from Keitaro that he found Sakura after being thrown out of the house by Naru."

Granny Hina looks up. "But guess who altered Keitaro's falling body into the right path where he has a hundred percent chance of meeting up with Sakura in the alleyway."

"You guys…."

"Technically no…We weren't there to guide his body….someone else was…"

"But who else in the Hinata-sou has powers….that…." Then her brains finally kicks in. "Oh…Haruka…."

Granny Hina's lips curve ever so slightly. "Haruka is indeed a mage but to hide the fact that the Hinata-sou is magical she too has to be sealed magic wise. That was the only time we unsealed her magical powers, for her to guide Keitaro's body towards where Sakura hid."

"I'm not a bit surprised that Haruka had special powers….she seemed like the type who had some anyways. But still, there is still one question."

"Shoot."

"Why are you all doing this? Why protect Asuna and Sakura, and why give them to Keitaro."

Tsuruko stands up. "Lesson number two of the fundamentals Motoko…."

"Not this again…fine….the two basic energies of life, Mana and Ki, have a deeper power within them, called the Elements."

Tsuruko nods. "Yes. Basic Mana and Ki are initially non elemental. For instance I use Ki to do attacks, but basic attacks are just that, just Ki. More advanced attacks require me to bring out the elemental raw side of my Ki. There are fire, water, earth, air, shadow, light, and origin in the elemental spectrum. To an untrained swordsman, they could only pull off basic attacks with their Ki because basic attacks are non-elemental. Normal Ki do not have any elements because there is a mixture of elements mixed into the Ki itself at first. This negates the power of each element. So advanced swordsmen try and filter out their Ki. Meaning that they take away every elemental part in their attack except one so that only one elemental power out of the whole spectrum of his or her Ki is being used. This in turn gives the swordsman a tremendous boost in power according to the element he or she summoned in her Ki. This element is usually the element the swordsman leans towards the most or is fixated from birth."

"So if one could completely isolate one elemental power in their bodies during an attack, that one completely raw Ki element would make him or her strong to the point where everything else is just child's play."

"Yes…..but of course that is impossible. It is completely impossible to actually filter out every part of ones Ki during an attack. Instead there is just dominance. Take away as much unnecessary elemental Ki out of oneself to make at least one element to dominate over the rest, this then makes the overall attack more powerful and geared towards that element. The power however isn't as strong but the more the person trains and gets rid of more and more of the unnecessary elements except for one, the power of his or her attacks will get stronger and stronger. The same can also be applied to Mana. A mage gathers Mana from outside the body but this Mana is of course a mixture of elemental Mana. The more the mage gets rid of everything except one Element, the more powerful that specific spell will become." Tsuruko sits back down. "One example would be me. I am geared towards the element of air. But of course it is impossible to filter out everything and make it a raw air element Ki but with my years of training I have made it possible to filter to the point where I myself can't go no further. Or so it may seem."

"That explains how absurdly powerful you are…..but still what does this have to do with my question?"

"Just wait, we will get there…" Akari says from the background.

Granny Hina glances at Motoko with her old forgiving eyes. "Long ago, before recorded human history, there were seven families. Seven clans you might say. This was when both magic associations and the Shinmei-Ryuu clan were both in their infancy. Like Tsuruko-san said, it is mostly impossible to completely filter out ones Ki or Mana to one side of the elemental spectrum. But these families, the seven clans, were able to do just that. They were all so tuned in with nature that the blood within them actually enabled them to completely wipe out all of the elements except for one. But of course each family had a limitation, each family could only use one raw element that their blood naturally inclined to. There were seven families, there were seven elements, so an element to a family. Meaning one family could only filter out everything to leave only raw fire Ki or Mana but can't do it to any other element while another family has the same problem but instead of fire it is water. Follow the pattern. Good."

"Then each of these families are so powerful. Yet I never heard of them? Are they still around?"

"Unfortunately no. Certain events happened that actually made these seven legendary families disappear. Now all that is left are…" Granny Hina stands up once again and holds up a card…..a card with a blue wolf, Durante, on its cover. "….These cards. The only things left are these kind of cards."

"Th-that's the card I found during the summer vacation with Keitaro and the others." She glances over to Durante. "But what exactly are these?"

Durante shrugs with his spiky fur. "To put it bluntly, these cards, or me and that black stupid cat over there, are the last remaining survivors of the actual seven families that are spoken of in the legends."

"Survivors?"

"Before our families died out, we did not want to lose all of our knowledge, our powers that we attained during the many years of hardship, so with the help of the Urashima family at that time era, one member in each family voluntarily agreed to be sealed in animal form into various cards. So when the blood of the clan is once again revived in the far future, they would have a source of information and power to look upon. This information and power would be us, the cards. Our goal in the end is the revival of our clan….our power…"

Kuro hovers off of Kanako's shoulder and twirls around Motoko. "But of course we did not want to fall into the hands of evil now would we? Even though our full powers could only be used by a person who has the matching blood, a normal human being could still use us but only a quarter of our power could be used. But our power, especially DuraDura's hehehe, are still strong enough even at that state to cause possible harm!"

Granny Hina holds up a hand to stop Kuro's behavior and she speaks in her place. "So that is why we chose a person out of the many to receive the blood of all the families."

"Receive the blood?"

"It's a ritual only the Urashima family knew and could perform. It took about a month to finish and the sacrifices of many family members to get it completed. But in the end the product was a man that is capable of mastering all seven elements of the world. The ritual however wasn't perfect, this man may have had the blood of all seven elemental families flowing within himself but they were not pure. The blood did not enable him to actually master the seven elements like the families normally do. But only enabled him to actually use all seven of the **_CARDS_** in their fullest strength one at a time. Boosting his Ki or Mana to unimaginable power because when one card is activated to its fullest strength, the spirit within the card actually goes into the user and wipes out all the opposing elements leaving only the intended raw power for the user to use. This however was only the reward for the man because a huge responsibly was set on his shoulders. He was in charge of protecting the cards from any one thinking of using it for evil."

Seta coughs, flicks his cigarette to the ground, stands up and puts it out. "How does this all relate to Asuna and Sakura you might ask? Well both Asuna, Sakura, and Tenshi, are descendants of this man, this one guardian."

Motoko's eyes go wide. "Descendants?.! You mean…."

"Yes. Asuna, Sakura, and Tenshi have the blood of all seven elemental families flowing within them. Those two girls are the only ones in the world at this time that can activate these cards to their fullest power…"

"They….they could possibly be the most powerful people in this whole world…" Motoko realizes.

"They could be. But they aren't. Sakura has no fighting ability right now….but Asuna does. So Sakura would have a hard time to control the power these cards contain and even if Asuna is powerful it takes time to master these cards, that is why the trials were created."

"Trials?"

Durante barks out to Motoko. "You've seen the initiation first hand Motoko. Back at the summer vacation. I was the enemy…"

"Th-that's when I found the card, your card…."

"That's right. Tenshi's family took their responsibility very seriously so they made trials to test the might of the next person in the family. To test If he or she is truly capable of defending and using the cards, whether it be the full power or only a portion of the card's power."

Motoko looks on at everyone, thinking. An idea pops in her mind. "But there was an unexpected turn of events….wasn't there…"

"Yes…." Tsuruko nods. "Tenshi's early death…along with his wife. This proved to be a grave matter indeed. Some unknown force was powerful enough to defeat Tenshi in battle. And this left the cards wide open for this force to steal. But we had to act fast. So when the girls found the scrolls that were left for them, we instantly started the initiation."

"Why so sudden?"

"The initiation would trigger the instant relocation of the other cards that were left behind by Tenshi to a much safer place. Places where they are hidden and guarded safely. The idea behind this was that after the initiation, the trial would consist of a series of tests around the world in various hidden temples that are impossible to reach by normal means. This however would only prove to delay the forces at hand. Sooner or later these people will infiltrate these temples and get the cards by force."

Motoko furrows her brow and looks on at everyone. "But these girls are too young to go out and travel the world in search for these cards. You may have started the trials too early and without their consent. So now they are pushed into this whole scenario. What if they just want to lead normal lives…."

Akari reassuringly pats Motoko on the shoulder. "That is why we are here…"

"Huh?"

Tsuruko and the rest stand altogether. Forming a large circle around Motoko. "We know all too well that Asuna and Sakura are too young. Tenshi didn't start his trials till he was twenty, but mastered it completely by the age of twenty-five. So we, the people around you, have decided to retrieve the cards in their place, unlike the people that killed Tenshi we have the upper hand, we know where the temples are. That is why we let the initiation scatter the cards to these temples, to prevent this unknown force from getting it all under one swoop and letting us gather them one by one so as we could protect them."

Kuro swirls around the group enjoying herself. "And they already got one. Meeeeeeeeee. Hahahaha."

"God damn it cat. Shut up!" Durante growls.

"Hahaha Never!"

Motoko grins at both enjoyment and relief. "Wow, you all got it planned. Is there anything I can help with?"

"That is why we are all here. We want you to help us…"

Granny Hina shakes her cane. "We want you to look after the girls in the Hinata-sou. Naru, Mitsune, Suu, Asuna, Eve, Sakura, Shinobu, Makie, and Keitaro…."

"That I can handle…"

"If you need any help, Haruka will be more then glad to help you out. She may not have any powers because of the seal, but she is still Haruka…"

"Thank you Granny Hina………But one more thing….."

"Hmmm?"

Everyone looks in carefully.

"What is it Motoko?"

"……I heard some weird things are happening with Asuna lately…..she was in the hospital after a spar just recently and I wonder if you all know some stuff about this topic?"

Seta rubs his temple with two fingers. Sighing. "We are looking that up as we speak. We don't now any details but the only lead that we have right now that concerns Asuna is Tenshi's family doctor. His name is Doctor Himura, he was an associates of mine for a time and right now another member of our group is searching for him."

"I see…."

"Don't worry about it too much. Asuna seems fine with Keitaro."

"Onii-chan is a good father for those girls. Nothing will happen. I can feel it." Kanako says as she leaves into the house and out the courtyard.

"Your prolly right."

"I _AM_ right….I know Onii-chan, he won't have anything happen to those girl..." And she was gone.

"………."

"Sorry about Kanako, Motoko, she is just….touchy about Kei-kun." Akari says as she passes by the swordswoman. "But right now Kei-kun is fine. He's just about to leave for his lessons in cram school."

"How do you know that?"

Akari reaches into her T-shirt and pulls out a very strikingly familiar red ruby pendant.

"Th-that looks like Keitaro's!"

"It should. I gave one that looks like this one a while ago…"

"Wait……you gave him a pendant?… Haruka told us a story a while back where Keitaro was going to meet up with a friend of his….but he found out she died….and that a pendant was given to him by the this girl's ghost…." Motoko looks at Akari. "Are you..?"

"Heh, magic can do a lot for you these days…especially making one look like a ghost going into the after life." Akari winks, puts on a rather red looking beret and holds up her pendant once more. "Anyway, this pendant lets me see what Kei-kun sees and sometimes let me feel what he feels, both emotionally and physically. I've been keeping my eye on him for quite sometime now because of Granny Hina's orders. And I rather like this job."

"……So basically you are stalking Keitaro…."

"Stalking is too evil….I prefer telepathic surveillance."

"Stalking."

"……….I know but I still have to do it!" Akari finishes saying as she sticks an immature tongue out and follows Kanako into the house. "He's about to leave with this girl named Naru right now for your information."

"To cram school. I know."

"And he keeps looking at her breasts! Just like how he looks at your breasts too. Especially with your 'normal' clothes. Hehehe."

"L-Liar!" Motoko blushes. "Ke-Keitaro wouldn't do anything like that…"

"I know. But you didn't say that when you guys slashed and punched him a year ago when he first came? Why the change of heart?"

"Well--err." Motoko deepens her red hue around her cheeks. "H-he changed!"

"Not in my eyes! He's always been the sweet, lovable Kei-kun I've known him to be. Maybe it just took you some time to see that. Hahaha. Bye bye!"

"…………"

And everyone was gone…..leaving Motoko alone to contemplate about all that has happened…all the information she just received...and to stop blushing from Akari's comments.

-----------------------------

Back at the Hinata-sou.

Keitaro comes down the stair case.

Joins up with Naru in the front door and waves a silent good bye at Eve and Asuna as he leaves out the door.

All the while a red ruby necklace is hidden under his T-shirt. Glowing lightly.

And no one notices…

-----------------------------

Except for Haruka who watches both Naru and Keitaro run down the long staircase leading to the busy morning street of the Province. With a solemn expression painted on her face and a cigarette in her mouth she keeps a close eye out at the two until they disappear behind the trees.

Silently Haruka turns around and heads back to her little Tea Shack like she usually does every single day. But this time, there's a customer waiting for her…

A tall, tanned teenager sits in one of the many available desks in the shack. A traditional Miko garb wraps her delicate tan skin along with holsters that don't sport any guns as of right now for they lay out in plain open view right on the table.

Haruka walks up to her. Calm and safe.

"Do want any tea Mana?"

"No thank you…..just water please."

"Anything else with that?"

"Do you have any information on a man named Himura. It would prove to be most useful…"

"Fortunately for you…..yes I do."

**---------End of Chapter 56--------- **


	57. Crimson Silent Mist Part 1

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 57_  
Crimson Silent Mist Part 1

----------------------

"Clair."

"…………….."

"Clair."

Clair sits patiently near her desk. Her chair swiveled so as she faces the huge window panels and her back faces her rather young secretary who is currently reading a bunch of notes on her clipboard. Glasses shading her blue eyes. The secretary herself has a Chinese vibe to her. She has relatively short hair yet parts of it are scrunched up to form two rather cute round buns at the side of her hair as they are covered with a white decorative linen cloth. Looking like a pair of white meat buns stuck on her hair. Yet she still has enough hair left over to form two small and slim ponytails that stick out nicely from the hair buns. She sports the company uniform of blue and black but a white overcoat drapes over her being as the hood hangs from behind her.

Clair looks behind her shoulder and sort of faces the secretary.

"I can hear you……You're my new secretary aren't you…."

"That's right Ma'am. My name's Chao Rinshen. Nice to meet you. " She bows politely and looks back up. "I am indeed your new secretary. And I hope I can serve you in everyway possible."

"Hmm. You better. That's your job and that's what I am paying you to do."

Clair looks over her new assistant.

She nods in satisfaction.

She stands up, walks over to Chao and observes her more closely.

"Rather young to be the a top executive's assistant.…don't you think?"

"I was qualified Ma'am. That is why I am here."

"….alright." Clair shrugs and walks past her. Out the door. "Just obey my orders and everything will be fine." She stops at the doorway. "I am going to assume you are caught up with the operation. Have you found Seta and his merry group yet…"

"No not yet Clair. It will take time to find this one."

"How about the Doctor. We can not go further into our plans unless we know the details. Doctor Himura will fill us in…"

"We currently have a track on him and squads three and four are going to retrieve the doctor."

"Good…." Clair looks over and stares directly straight into Chao's soul. "Do….not…..disappoint young lady…" And she was out.

Leaving Chao alone.

She smirks and looks out the large pane of window.

She admires the view.

Her smile deepens ever so slowly.

Her eyes narrow as she calmly exhales.

"Everything is starting to move……moving into a direction that no one knows. Not even Clair…." She reaches into her pockets and pulls out a stop watch. A trinket of unique proportions. All sorts of scriptures and numbers paint the outer lining of the stopwatch.

She spaces out for a good minute.

"The first step has been taken in this river we call time. And all will tumble according to fate's wishes. Isn't that right…Tsuruko…Granny Hina….Tenshi."

------------------------------------

The afternoon air lingers and floats around.

Motoko herself meditates and thinks over what she just heard just moments ago. The legends, the families, the elements, the power. All of it courses through her thoughts and filling her mind with questions and mysterious that go beyond then that of a complex Sherlock Holmes novel.

"What am I going to do…..:" She says to herself. Leaning her head back to look up at the cloudy blue sky. "Looks like I should get back to the Hinata-sou and look after everyone. No need to be here and leave them unattended."

She stands up.

She heads for her room.

But she senses a presence behind her.

"Onee-sama…"

Tsuruko smiles as she stands a full length away from her.

"Heading back home Motoko?"

"I have no choice. Now that I know more about the situation I must not leave those girls unattended."

"……But I thought you came here for another reason then just to 'know the situation.' Am I right Motoko."

"……."

A pause. For most of the others start revealing themselves from the many doors surrounding the rather large courtyard. They all pay attention to the conversation at hand. Durante panting, Granny Hina along side both Akari and Kanako. Seta leaning on a distant doorframe, respectfully watching silently. Setsuna standing next to him, staring.

Tsuruko inches closer. "I like the fact that you are thinking of your friends. But Haruka is there so they aren't so vulnerable to the enemy as you thought they were. Instead why don't you train with me. Like old times."

"……"

"You wanted to become stronger didn't you. Especially stronger then me. For you will become the next successor of this clan, and you must bare the responsibility of all the lives that are under your watch, regardless whether they are your fellow clans member….or your fellow dorm mates…..Little sister, Motoko, did you not come here for that reason as well."

"….."

Tsuruko unsheathes her magnificent Katana out into the sky.

"But I also want you to become stronger. Because of the dangers we will face in our near future. Even with our assembled team we still may not be able to defeat this enemy. We need to become stronger because if Tenshi fell into their hands. We are not safe, not me, not Seta, not Granny Hina. So we all need to train, including you Motoko."

"Alright." Motoko faces back to her sister, unsheathes her sword, and points it at Motoko. "Like old times Onee-sama."

"Indeed."

"Hey Hey." Akari waves her hands and walks in between the two sisters and their swords. "Are we not on the same team you two?……Now instead of you two just sparring it out, I'd like to join in…You know, For me to get used to your abilities and vice versa."

"Huh?" Motoko exhales.

Tsuruko smirks. "Acceptable. But you must be with Motoko…"

Akari sighs. "Seems acceptable. Have any problems with that Motoko."

"Heh. Not at all. Now it seems fair for once…"

"It does now doesn't it?"

"But what's your abilities."

"You'll soon find out." Akari faces Tsuruko. "Ready when you are Tsu-."

"**_GOOOO!" _**The veteran swordswoman snarls as she hurls herself viciously at the two teenage girls. Both eyes glowing with demonic resemblance as her sword seemingly stares at their tender throats.

They both wince.

"Is she always like this when Sparring?"

"No. Usually she's more powerful and evil like."

"Oh…..crap."

And Tsuruko comes.

_**-SLLLLLLAAASSSSSH!-**_

--------------------------------

"Asuna-chan?" Eve cutely says as she tries to roll herself next to Asuna's seat.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay. Shouldn't you rest?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"O-okay.."

"But what about you, getting used to talking?"

"Hehehe, yes. It's not too exhausting like using my hands. After a day of hand signs or writing, I would always feel like my hands just finished playing a game of tennis."

"I would imagine. But I'm glad you're liking it."

"Th-thanks…but…um...Asuna?"

"What is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask…Sorry if its too personal, but how did you end up here Asuna. All I've heard was that you and Sakura were adopted by Keitaro not too long ago because of certain events….that's about it. I'm sorry again if its personal. I'm just curious."

"That's okay. Everyone should know a bit of everyone else here in this dorm. We are all family right?"

"Yea."

"Well where do I begin….Keitaro found Sakura in a rainy day. That was the day we both found out that our parents were killed in a car accident not too long ago. Sakura cried and panicked causing her to run away. I lost her but of course later on Keitaro was able to find her in an alleyway. Later on he took her back to the orphanage where I was placed and things lead to more things and before I knew it, Keitaro was our new guardian and I got to get to know everyone else in the Hinata-sou."

Eve fidgets in her wheelchair a bit but speaks up. "Um…what were your parents like, I mean your biological parents."

"Heh, you can say that both our Papas were about the same. Out going, happy, nice, caring…..maybe that's the reason why I trusted him so easily and so fast. He was just like Papa……but a bit different at the same time. He may have been a bit accidental prone but so was the other in a way. Always getting in trouble and always making Mama grow a new set of gray hair…."

"What about her….your mother?"

Asuna gazes off at the distance. "Mama was an angel. She was beautiful like Naru, had great cooking skills just like Shinobu, had a very active personality like Suu, and in times was very serious like Motoko. You could say she's every girl here in the Hinata-sou. But Mama was Mama. She was Papa's counter part in many ways as well, always bailing him off trouble and keeping a close eye on him because he acted so childish sometimes. Everyone knew her, everyone loved her…she was perfect. Like an Angel."

"I couldn't imagine having my parents go away forever. Especially yours, they seem…so perfect. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I thought that when I first heard they were gone. But for some odd reason when I saw Sakura…. when she came back I felt a bit relieved because I hadn't lost everyone. And thanks to everyone in the Hinata-sou and Keitaro himself…Papa…., life returned to having some more meaning and I knew that I would live on with out them yet still keep them in my heart while living this new life."

"It's like you and Sakura found a new light with Keitaro and everyone else. It all worked out in the end and I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." Asuna unconsciously stroked her ponytail ribbons on top of her heads.

"Did some one give you those cute bell ribbons?"

"Papa did, my biological one. It's one of the only things I can remember him by."

"What about your Mother?"

"Sakura has a pretty necklace that has a red and blue diamond which is split in the middle. Mama gave it to her the same day Papa gave me these ribbons. On our birthday."

"You mean that one?" Eve points to the center table of the main room.

Asuna looks over to see the necklace pendant laying randomly on the center table, facing upwards to the ceiling.

Asuna sighs. "Sakura….pay more attention to your things."

"Hehehe."

Asuna reaches her hand and grabs the piece of jewelry.

It glows, she gasps…

"A-Asuna?"

Asuna feels a sudden burning sensation and--

------------

_--Everything becomes pure white. She stands perfectly still as she is surrounded by just white. She doesn't feel the stinging sensation coming from the necklace in her hand as she is too distracted from trying to figure out where her current location was._

"_Wh-where am I?" Asuna looks around, and yells: "Eve? EVE!.?.! You there?.!.!"_

_No answer. Not even an echo._

_But then: "Whattttt did you dooo now?"_

_Asuna turns around to find herself. Her red-eyed self._

"_Y-you!" She point._

"_Hehehehehe. We meet again I seeee. But in different circumstances."_

_Asuna frowns. "Who exactly are you…"_

"_Still not believing I see. I am YOU."_

"_That's not possible."_

"_Oh but it is." The doppelganger creeps closer to Asuna. "I look like you. I know what your thinking, feeling, and sensing. And I know when your having a vision."_

"_A vision?"_

_The red eyed Asuna waves her hand around herself, looking out at the empty white oblivion. "This place, this pearl white plane of existence we stand on right now will soon reform to give you….or rather us a visionnnnn. A visionn thanks to the power of the necklaceeeee you touched a moment agooooo. And because I am you, I am experiencing this with you as well."_

"_Wait you mean the necklace made me come here? How. It doesn't have any special powers."_

"_Well guess what, it does, so does your ponytail bell ribbons. Thanks to these two itemsssss you will always be the rider holding on to the reigns while I myself is the all powerful horseeeee doing all the work."_

"_Meaning these items suppress you within myself?"_

"_Hehehe, You will soon find out. But Focus on the current situation at handdd. For this effects my well being as well. It seems that the necklace wants to show you….orrr maybe, just maybe…the necklace wants to show **US** something."_

_Asuna looks around again._

_White…..Just white._

_Asuna looks at her 'self'._

"_Okay……it seem we are stuck here, but one thing. What should I call you…."_

"_Hehehheeeeeeee."_

"_What is it?" Asuna frowns._

"_You seemmmmmm to acknowledge my existenceeeee."_

"_Just what should I call you. That's all I want to know right now."_

"_I would perferrrr Asunaaa because thattt is my name but it seemmmsssss OUR stubbornness would not allow that. But YOU could call me Anusa."_

"_Anusa…." Asuna repeats and notices it._

"_Bright girl, its our name backwards…."_

"_Hmm, I'll agree to that."_

"_I knew you would."_

_Asuna glares at Anusa. But something stirs in the background._

"_Something isss happeninggg."_

_Asuna braces herself._

_Anusa lets everything flow._

_The white all around blurs._

_A landscape forms._

_Dark clouds manifest in the sky._

_People form far away._

_Children play in the distant background._

_Buildings stay in the distance._

_An open rural landscape._

_Trees surrounding._

_Gray grass lying silent on the ground._

_It rains._

_Asuna and Anusa don't feel the rain. They don't feel a thing._

_Asuna moves a bit but something stops her. _

_Echoes of a silent scream force her to stop._

_Force her to look down more._

_And she does._

"_M…..M….M…Ma…" Asuna couldn't finish what she was about to say._

_But Anusa did……with a curious yet smirking look. "Mama…."_

_There lies their mother. Kaiko. Lying face down on the dirt, blood spreading around making the once gray grass crimson. Her hair gargles themselves in the mix of blood, sweat, and rain as her arms clutch the grass in a futile death grip._

_Now Asuna's feet feel something. They feel…..a bit wet._

_Asuna reaches forward towards her mother but something else forces her to move away._

_Anusa smirks._

"_Wh…why are you laughing! Its Mama! MAMA! WH-why is she here? Why is she bleeding. Why…"_

_"I don't knowwww. But Whyyy can't I laugh Asuna. I was indeed rightttt all along."_

_  
"Right? What exactly are you right about!"_

"_Look." Anusa ignores her and points._

_Asuna instinctively looks at the direction._

_She widens her eyes._

_She utters one word. _

"_Papa?"_

_There a couple of yards away kneels Tenshi. _

_He's panting heavily. _

_Blood trickles from every aspect of his body._

_A grave look on his face._

_Powerless._

"_PAPA!"_

_Asuna tries to run but her feet are glued. _

"_Itsss useless." Anusa folds her arms. "Justtt wattchhh. And learnnn."_

"_Learn what!"_

"_The truth…."_

"_Truth?"_

_Asuna looks back._

_Tenshi utters something. But nothing comes out. _

_A swirling red mist appears from no where._

_It hovers a couple of feet above the ground._

_Staying crimson._

_A great chill run up Anusa and Asuna's spine._

"_He comes…."_

"_Wh-who!"_

"_The one who killed our former Papaaaaa."_

"_Killed!"_

"_Don't you feel a bit weird that Tenshi, our father, died in a car accident?"_

"……"

"_I mean…he was stronggg…I knowww that for a facttt. You should too. Strong enough to stop two cars from crashing into each otherrrr."_

"…_.."  
_

"_There is only one explanation."_

"_Stop!."_

"_That he was…"_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_Murdered by someone stronger."  
_

"_NO! I…I…I…"_

_**--SLICCCEEE!.!.!.!.!--**_

_Anusa and Asuna look back at their father to see him plop down gently onto the ground._

_Blood fountains everywhere. _

_Crows cry._

_The rain suddenly stops._

_Everything goes dead silent._

_Someone stands in front of Tenshi's corpse._

_Or rather something stands in front of Tenshi's corpse. _

"_And that someone stronger….." Anusa smirks. Almost eager to see the killer himself. Anticipating. "….Is himmmmm."_

_They couldn't figure who the person actually was for a swirling mass of crimson mist covered his whole body. His face, his body, and even his weapon was all a blur for only a dark silhouette of his physical being peeked out from within the cloud of red air. _

_Yet a pair of glowing yellow eyes pierces through the wall of crimson and into their souls. _

_The dark figure breaths and disappears, Out of sight._

_To only reform right in front of the two. Red mist unraveling the two of them._

_**-HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**_

_The figure inside the cloud makes a screeching hissing sound._

_A red sword is suddenly brought down upon the both of them._

_Asuna flinches._

_Anusa expects it._

"_DEFEND YOUR SELF!"_

_Asuna desperately blocks…._

---------------------------

……As she jolts upwards nearly falling out of the couch.

Panting…Panting….Panting….Panting…..

She looks around. Back at the Hinata-sou.

"Asuna! Asuna!"

The little blonde girl looks to her right to see Eve worriedly stare at her tired face.

"Asuna…are you okay?"

The ten year old composes her self and nods.

A sigh of relief.

"Yea. I'm fine. It just looked like I needed some more rest…But Eve."

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You suddenly fainted on the floor when you leaned over to grab this necklace." Eve reaches into her pocket to reveal Sakura's red and blue necklace pendant. "That was a couple minutes ago though."

"I see….wait. Did you put me on this couch?"

"Of course not." Says a familiar voice. Out from the kitchen Haruka walks into the living room with a glass of water. "How can a girl who can't walk due to an illness carry a heavy person such as yourself Asuna on the couch."

Asuna grins. "I'm going to ignore the heavy part and thank you anyways."

"Don't thank me, Thank Eve. She was the one who wheeled herself outside to fetch me from my tea shack."

"Oh. Then thank you Eve. For helping me out."

Eve blushes lightly. "Ju-just get some more rest like Keitaro said. I don't want him to worry like I did."

Asuna smiles. "It's a deal."

Haruka smirks. "Yea. We wouldn't want dear old Papa to worry and gain more gray hair."

"Hahaha."

"Hehehe."

-----------------------------

In the middle of class.

"ACHOO!"

Naru flinches from Keitaro's enormous sneeze.

Everyone in class looks over.

"Hehehe. Sorry"

Naru and everyone else continues on to what they were doing.

Naru looks over.

"Someone must be talking about you."

"Meh."

----------------------------

Outside a hospital…..

Mana stands still from across the street.

Eyeing the many doctors going in and out the ER doors.

But one particular Doctor catches her eye as he leaves.

Doctor Himura…..

He disappears around the corner.

And so does Mana.

**----End of Chapter 57------**

**Note: **Sorry for the Long ass Update. Surgery, End of school year and finals took up most of my time. But graduation is here And I look forward to having the much needed free time to write.

For those still keeping up. I thank you. And I will not disappoint. I love to write and I will keep on writing this fanfic along with the other ones I already started. Expect more from me.

Thank you for being patient. Your reward will come soon.


	58. NOTES

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 58_  
NOTES

----------------------

Mutsumi enters the stage holding a piece of paper.

She climbs up the stage step by step by step by--WHAM!--

She falls face first in to the wooden floor.

Several People in the audience stand up worried.

But she soon stands back up.

"Ara? Oh. Hehhe. Sorry."

She pats her self and takes center stage,

She reads: "This is not an actual chapter but actually a huge side note that the Author, Metangelo, wanted to put out. Due to his inexperience when he first began making this fic he forgot to factor in key parts of the actual story of Love Hina such as setting and birth dates, and other things. This chapter will give out an overview of the birthdays, age and the other things that has been altered from the original love Hina so the reader will not be confused and can look back at this chapter for reference. Thank and have a nice day."

Mutsumi bows and exits through the left ex-

-WHAM!-

She falls again.

Hitari worriedly runs up to her from the closest flight of stairs.

Everyone sweat drops.

Durante laughs his wolf ass off in the background.

---------------------------------------

As of right now in the story it is the start of the new school year (September) in the year of 2002. Yes I have changed the year and the Month Japanese school starts so sue me…actually..Don't. I have kept the ages relatively the same for everyone But some were tweaked while **_ALL_** the years in which they were born on have been increased due to me changing the year of the story to 2002

**Reminder: **All ages I am about to say are the actual ages they are in as of right now in the story. (Chapter 57: Year 2002) And I will only limit myself to the main characters of this fic who are the people living in the Hinata-sou………and Mutsumi.

First **Naru.**  
She is 19 of age right now. Her birthday is in 23rd of March. And was born in the year 1983.

**Motoko**  
Sheis 17 of age. Her birthday is on December the 1st so she will be 18 before the year 2003 rolls into effect. The year she was born in was 1984.

**Shinobu**  
She is 16 of age. Her birthday is on May the 24th (Her birthday was originally on November the 15th But I was quite the novice when I was writing the beginning of this fic and forgot that her birthday was later on in the year but when I realized it and finished the plot for this story it was already irreversible because we were already deep into the story. So we all have to deal with this….) The year she was born was 1986

**Su**  
She is 16 of age as well. Her birthday is on January the 11th . Also born in the year 1986.

**Mitsune**  
She just turned 22. Her birthday is on the 31st of August. She was born in the year 1980.

**Keitaro**  
Also 22 of age. His Birthday is on January the 5th. He was born in the year 1980 as well.

**Asuna and Sakura and Anusa.**  
All Three are 10 years of age. They were born on February the 17th in the year 1992.

**Sara.**  
She is 10 years of age as well. She was born on February the 19th in the year of 1992.

**Mutsumi**  
She is 22 years of age like Keitaro and Mistune. Her birthday is on March the 3rd in the year 1980.

**Makie**  
She is 16 years old. Her birthday is on April the 23rd.

**Eve.  
?.?.?.? **

------------------------------

This was just to straiten things out for me and you guys.

Really no need to review this chapter.

**-----End of Note-----------**


	59. Crimson Silent Mist Part 2

Asuna: "What just passed by that we had to celebrate?"

Sakura: "Um….uh…..Dunno?"

Keitaro: "Was it a birthday?"

Mutsumi comes out of nowhere in only a sexy little cooking apron.

Mutsumi: "Ara? A birthday. I thought it was the 2 year anniversary of A new Light's creation. Ara?"

Naru: "…..So….Why are you in that?"

Mutsumi: "Because I just serviced Metangelo Ara."

Keitaro: "……"

Sakura: "……"

Asuna: "……."

Naru: "………"

Kentaro: "WOAH BABY! NICE!"

-SLASSH!-

Kentaro falls down.

Motoko sheaths her sword.

Motoko: "Just read the chappy…."

_--------------------------_

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 59_  
Crimson Silent Mist Part 2

----------------------

Sunset.

The train station.

Two exhausted students step down from the flight of stairs coming from the station towards the street,

One of them stretches.

"Aaaaahhhh! My back is killllllling meeeee!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't sleeping in class Naru. You wouldn't be complaining."

"Ah shut up Keitaro. That teacher was really pissing me off. I mean, instead of talking about Calculus, she just rants on and on about that new game she got a week ago. Auugh. I just slept to get past it all."

"Heh, but it was a nice break."

Naru stares blankly out at the sky. "Hmmppf. A nice break huh?"

"Hmm?"

Naru looks at Keitaro seriously.

"I'm glad you are back to focusing more on your studies but if you keep up that attitude you'll fail the mock exams in a couple of months. The same ones you failed at last Christmas. And get told again that it is impossible to get into Toudai."

Keitaro looks down. "Maybe you're right Naru…."

"H-Hey! I was just kidding! Ke-"

"Or maybe you're wrong Naru."

Keitaro continues. Looking forward.

Confident.

"Eh?" Naru blurts out confused.

"I don't feel the same sensation I did last year. The sensation of uncertainty and nervousness that filled me the past three to two years. That's all gone. A lot has happened the past couple of months and for some reason I believe that I can actually get to the college of my dreams and fulfill my promise." He faces Naru. "And I think its all thanks to all the girl in the Hinata-sou. Including you."

Naru quickly turns her head. Blushing. "St-stupid! What are you saying! Jeez."

"Hahahaha. Sorry if I embarrassed you. But its true. You can look at the period of time I left my studies and made my top priority those three girls as a break from all the school work and pressure. So now that I have them and you guys behind me……A lot of my nervousness has gone away and now I can think with a clear mind as I march into Toudai…..and hopefully you would be joining me by my side."

Still looking away Naru stutters. "No-not hopefully Keitaro. I will get into Toudai. I'm not a moron like you. I won't fail twice."

"Heh. Yea. Forgot about that part. But that's reassuring."

Naru looks back at Keitaro who in the mean time is enjoying the autumn wind as the two of them walk side by side. The new maturity in his young face exposes itself under the orange sun light and she finds herself soaking it all in.

Admiring him.

Amazed by him.

Warmed by him.

Almost the same way she feels when……Seta was around.

But as she looks closely at Keitaro's smiling profile, what she doesn't see in his face opens her eyes a bit more.

It was the usual face of embarrassment or nervousness he had before which wasn't there anymore.

The same face he had when they first met.

When Keitaro obviously had a crush on her…..

When he was head over heels for her…

The feeling wasn't there anymore.…

Just Keitaro existed. A changed Keitaro.

Nothing else.

"………"

Naru speaks up: "H-hey Keitaro."

"Hmm?"

"Would it make you sad if I wouldn't be able to join you….to Toudai?"

Keitaro thinks for a bit but smiles. "Of course it would. I mean I wouldn't know what to do with myself when my one and only tomboy-ish friend isn't there to call me a pervert or accuse me of something."

"Friend huh?…"She murmurs under her breath. Disappointed.

"Did you say something?"

Naru snaps back to reality. "Huh? No. Nothing…..wait….did you call me Tomboy-ish!"

Keitaro whistles. "Wha? Only a boy can punch as hard as you! "

"Why you!" Naru fumes.

"Hahahha!"

Keitaro expects a good punch to the chest or smack to the face but instead Naru hooks her arm around his.

"Huh?"

Naru instantly bolts forward.

Tugging Keitaro helplessly behind.

"Come on! Shinobu must be making dinner around now! I'm hungry! Lets go!"

With that the two happily run their way to the Hinata-sou.

----------------------

_.………_

………

_Running._

_Running through a thick, lightless Forest._

_Asuna runs as fast as she could. Weaving through an endless amount of trees, branches, and roots._

_Her feet were at their limit._

_She looks over her shoulder._

_Her spine instantly freezes._

_Coldness envelopes her as she stares at a wall of crimson mist barreling towards her from behind._

_Eating, devouring all the trees she runs past. Creeping ever so fast at her._

_She looks forward. Gulps. And continues to run._

_Run and Run._

_No where to go but forward._

_It calls to her._

"_**BLOOD**…."_

_It is as if death himself was chasing after her. _

_So cold…._

_So frightening…_

_She trips._

_She gasps._

"_**BLOODDDDD**…."_

_She brutally falls down._

_Her eyes instantly look behind her._

_There stands Anusa. Facing the crimson mist._

_Anusa looks back at her fallen 'twin'._

_Blue optics and Red optics lock._

_Anusa mutters. "Weaklingggggg."_

_Anusa look back. _

_Just in time for the red deep mist to catch up to the both of them._

_Engulfing them as it mutely screams._

"_**CRIMSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!.!.!.!.!"**_

---------------------

Asuna snaps back to reality.

"Asunaaaaaaaa." Sakura wails as she barges into the room and sits beside Asuna's futon along with Sara.

"Calm down Sakura. I'm fine. Really. I just fainted a while back and I just need a bit more rest."

"Yea, so you don't have to act like a baby."

"I'm-_sniff-_Not acting like a baby_-sniff-"_

"Then stop sniffing!"

"What! I, um, have a stuffy nose."

"Liar."

"Boooooo."

"Hahahaha." Asuna laughs.

The two look at her and smile with her.

"You do seem fine but Asuna, are you really okay?" Sara questions. "I mean, you seemed to have something on your mind ever since we left the hospital."

"Nope. I'm totally fine. Don't worry about me. But where's everyone else."

"Oh. Shinobu, Eve, Suu ,and Makie are downstairs preparing dinner, and Mitsune, Naru and Papa still haven't come back home."

"What about Motoko?"

"Oh. I heard that she had to leave rather quickly. She said she would be back in a couple of days."

"Hmm." Asuna sighs.

"Why?"

"Oh. I just needed….to talk to her about something."

Sakura and Sara look at her suspiciously.

"Something that you cant tell us….right?"

The two glare at her.

"N-no! It's not like that. Hehehe. It has to something to do with my training." Asuna covers.

"Oh. OK. Motoko should be coming home in a couple of days."

"Yea, we should be going downstairs and help." Sara says as she stands up.

Sakura follows. "Help? You're just going to taste the food like always."

Sara sticks a playful tongue out. "So?" And she bolts for the door. "Papa will call you when dinner's ready. Ok Asuna. Cause we can't start without them."

Asuna nods.

"H-hey! Wait up! Auugh." Sakura sighs. "That girl. Oh well, stay here and rest. Dinner should be ready soon."

Sakura was then gone.

Leaving Asuna alone.

"……"

With her two blue eyes, she looks over to the mirror at the corner.

Her red eyed reflection grins back at her.

The room suddenly got colder.

……

Asuna shivers, and unknowingly clutches her blanket tighter.

-----------------------------

At the back training grounds of the Shinmei-Ryuu residence.

In a wide open area.

-CLANG!-

Tsuruko's sword connects hard with Motoko's.

"Auuggh." Motoko grunts as she literally feels the brunt of her sister's Ki seep into her own sword.

All powerful. Heavy. Crushing.

Tsuruko easily moves forward. Smiling.

Motoko is forced backwards.

Tsuruko's smile deepens.

"!.!.!" Motoko gasps, breaks their sword contact, and jumps out of the way before--.

-FWOOOSH!-

Tsuruko's hand lunges forward releasing a tornado like swirl blast out of the palm of her hand where Motoko used to be.

_**-CRASSSSSSHHHH!-**_

The blast keeps going and rips through several helpless trees at the distant forest.

Motoko back flips, and lands softly on the ground.

Only to find Tsuruko's sword once again hurling at her.

Motoko flinches.

"HAA!"

Something blurs its way in-between the two.

-CL-CLLLLANG!-

Akari stands her ground. Holding off Tsuruko's sword with a pair of rainbow colored gauntlets.

Made out of pure crystals.

"A-akari!"

"Aren't we partners Motoko. Hehehe."

"Sorry, forgot about that."

Tsuruko inhales, concentrates, and -SLASSHHH!- rips through Akari's crystal gauntlets.

Shattering it to pieces.

Akari gasps and falls backwards.

"Cr-crap!"

Tsuruko goes in for the finishing move.

Motoko grabs onto Akari's collar, and jumps out of the way.

-Slassshhh!-

Tsuruko swings at air.

The two land roughly a ways away.

Panting together.

Akari shudders. "M-man. She's strong."

"No kidding."

Akari proceeds to stand up. "But we won't give up without a fight." Akari flings her one right hand high into the sky. With a few chants, her right hand glows a bright red and with a quick inhale and exhale **-ZZZTT!- **A diamond encrusted wand appears out of no where, gripped tightly unto her hand.

"Motoko! Get up close. I'll support you."

Motoko stands up and nods.

Tsuruko whispers into Motoko's ear from……behind.

"Are you two about done?"

Motoko jolts and gasps.

"Ho-how did she get behind me?.!.?"

Motoko instinctively swings behind her.

Tsuruko easily jumps out of her swinging range and twirls her sword tauntingly.

"You're as fast as you always were Onee-sama."

Tsuruko smiles innocently. "Maybe I am or maybe you just can't see."

Motoko frowns.

Tsuruko continues: "You've grown stronger Motoko. I'm pleased. But you're going to have to do better then that if you want to protect the people you care for. The people that are after the sacred elements that Tenshi possessed are going to be tougher then anything we imagined. Especially the person who defeated Tenshi in combat. If you can't beat me Motoko…..You can not defeat the man who murdered Tenshi." Tsuruko stops twirling her sword, and raises it high. "Because when ever Tenshi and I fought, we would always end in a draw."

Motoko's eyed widened.

Then she blinked with disbelief.

Only to find three screaming Ki projectiles coming at her.

"MOTOKO!" Screams Akari from behind as she lifts her diamond wand and flicks her wrist towards her partner.

"Gods of the earth, Hades I beg you, bring forth a wall of beauty and defense from your garden of shimmering death. CRYSTAL VALLUM!.!.!"

-Crrrr-**AAACCK!.!.!-**

A wall of pure red crystals shoot out from the ground, forming a defensive wall in between Motoko and the projectiles.

-Pzzzttt!-Pzaaat!-Pzzztt**_!-CRASH!-_**

The swirling energy masses shatters the wall completely only to have it open up for Tsuruko's relentless charge towards Motoko.

Yet this time Motoko was ready for it.

"Shinmei-Ryuu Hiken_…." _

Motoko plants her feet, twirls her sword, and swings tremendously to the ground.

"ZAN-GAN-KEN!.!.!"

A huge vortex of Ki barrages down the training course right at Tsuruko's barreling position.

Tsuruko halts to a stop. Takes a deep breath, and mutters: "Shinmei-Ryuu **Ougi**…."

_-ZZZZZZ- _

Electricity sparkles all around her.

"**RAI-MEI-KEN!.!" **_(Thunder Slasher)_

In one fell swoop, Electric claws literally sear the air as it plows itself towards Motoko and Akari. Completely nullifying Motoko's own attack to nothing. And tearing the ground around them to pieces.

"Holy Crap out of Jesus's toilet! Move your butt Motoko!" As Akari jumps out of the way.

But Motoko stays still.

"No." Motoko's eyes glare up and her sword glows a sheer white. "If I can't beat her. Then how can I ever…" She suddenly lifts her sword just in time to **-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!- **Meet her sister's brutal attack head on defensively. Standing her own ground. Electricity pour in every direction as she struggles to complete her sentence. "**Auuugghh**…..HOW CAN I EVER PROTECT ANYONE! **YYAAUUGHH!.!.!.!**"Her arm relaxes for a second, only for her to catch a quick breath and swing her sword upwards tremendously with everything she has.

**-ZZZZZTTTT!-**

All of which sent the huge attack hurling into the sky harmlessly.

And in a fireworks like display, explodes into the ceiling of the sky.

Lighting the outside world with a sheen of yellow and white.

Motoko pants.

Exhausted.

Tired.

"I did it."

She sighs with relief.

Only for it to stop half way.

"_Who said we were finished…" _

A demon-eyed Tsuruko appears out of thin air right in front of her.

Face to face.

With a sword already charged for a second attack.

An electrifying one.

"Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi…**RAI-MEI-KEN!.!**"

Motoko closes her eyes.

Tsuruko swings.

_**-ZZZZZZYTTTTT!.!.!.!.!-**_

----------------------------

Shinobu stands next to the oven in the Hinata-sou as she pours some soup onto a huge bowl carefully.

"Okay. That should so it." She says brightly. "Now when Mitsune, Naru, and Keitaro-nii get back we can have out dinner."

"But. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hungreyyyyyyy." A very familiar voice moans in the corner of the kitchen.

Shinobu sighs. "We have to wait till everyone comes over."

"But."

"No buts." Shinobu turns around to talk to Suu but only gets to see Sakura, Makie, Sara, and Eve sitting patiently in the tables pointing back behind her."

-Slurrppp!-

Shinobu quickly turns back around to find Suu sipping the bowl full of soup.

"SUU!"

"Hehhe." Suu puts the bowl down. "Sorry!"

Everyone in the room laughs at her usual antics.

But a shout from the front doors catch their attention.

"We're home!" Naru yells as she shuffles into the.

"Welcome home." Everyone repeats in unison with Suu saying it with more vigor as she stares at the curry rice on the diner table.

Sakura tilts her head. "Where's Papa?"

Sara pipes up also. "Where's our dummy?"

Naru shakes her head and points back at the door.

Everyone shuffles outside the kitchen and sees a tired Keitaro holding up a very noisy and slippery Mitsune.

"Its wonderful to be home!" Mitsune says with a light drunken slur. "Don't worry about meeee. I just got a headache."

"Papa?"

Keitaro waves his only available hand at Sakura. "Don't worry. She just has a headache and its worse when she's drunk. We found her trying to get up the stairs but her vision was a bit too blurry. A little rest will wake her up some."

"Ya mean a little rest with a couple of sakes. Huh Keitarooo. Hahhahahhaa." Mitsune says as she snickers to her self.

Keitaro struggles a bit more as her whole body shudders from her laugh.

"Mitsune……did you add a couple of poun-Slam-!"

A fist to the chest stops him from completing his sentence.

"If ya know what's good for you we'll stop it right there."

Keitaro sighs, brushing off the 'light' punch to the stomach.

"Yes Ma'am."

Shinobu looks over at Naru.

"So Mitsune isn't joining us for dinner?"

"Mmmhmm." Naru nods. "Save her some dinner so she can come down here in the middle of the night to eat. But for now let her rest."

Sara shrugs and pats Eve on the shoulder.

"Get used to it, Mitsune gets like this from time to time. But she can hold it in unlike other drunks. Like that one time during out summer vacation a month ago, Mitsune challenged this one huge man in a drinking contest, and they had so many drinks the man passed out onto the table and broke it. And Mitsune still wanted more."

Eve brightens with a look of impressiveness.

"Woooow."

Makie sighs. "She really can hold it in. Good thing she didn't have that headache back then. I mean she drank A LOT."

Sakura looks over at Keitaro. "So you bringing her up?"

"Yea, I'll be right over for dinner."

"Alright."

Sakura and Naru proceed to go in to prepare the dishes before they meet up with Suu having _already_ done setting up the dishes.

Everyone blinks.

Suu pants. "Hungry. Hurry!. Fooooood!"

"Fine fine!" Shinobu yields. But before she trots back to the kitchen, she turns back to Keitaro who is already heading up the stairs towards Mitsune's room. "Get Asuna down here also please Keitaro-nii."

Keitaro nods and continues his journey up the stairs.

"AUUUUGHHHH my head."

With a very disgruntled Mitsune over his shoulder.

-------------------------------

-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-

Inside a car filled parking garage, on the fifth floor, foot steps echo repeatedly.

Those footsteps belonged to Doctor Himura.

With his black suit on he walks calmly in-between rows and rows of gas guzzling cars.

A cigar lit in his mouth, and a bag gripped in his hand.

-Tap-Tap-Tap-Ta…-

He stops.

He looks over his shoulder, back at the way he came back.

Nothing. Just a dark garage.

He looks back forward.

He pauses, and sighs.

"So you came…"

There in front of him stands an elegant green robed beauty. Her robe covers her entire body tightly while her skirt only covers her right leg as the other leg is left bare and exposed to the cold garage air. A belt with holster and various utilities is also tied around her waist. Completing the attire.

Her black hair mingles with the background as she stares right at the Doctor.

"Doctor Himura. It is nice to meet you."

Himura gently places his bag down and puts on a very warm face.

"It's very nice to meet you Tatsumiya-san."

Mana frowns a bit.

"How do you know my name…"

"Why do I know your name? Who hasn't heard about one of the greatest mercenaries for hire such as your self. The Miko Gun Mage Mana! A one hundred percent completion rate, no unnecessary kills, flawless records, and most importantly the skills in executing the bounty are said to be quite impressive. You are quite the talk of the town. And very sexy to boot. How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Seventeen…"

Himura snaps his finger. "Damn. Hoping you were eighteen. But young girls these days. Are you even allowed to wear that rather revealing robe of yours? You are a priestess…"

"For a Doctor. You seem to be quite knowledgeable in many thing other then the study of Medicine."

"I get that a lot……But what brings you here."

"You."

"Pardon me."

"We've come for you. There are some questions that are left unanswered, and only you know the answers."

"We? 'We' as in who."

"Me and a group of people, whom you will soon find out if you come with me."

"And what is this question."

"Questions that concern Asuna Urashima."

Doctor Himura's warm face disappears and in its face is a look of seriousness.

"Asuna……And here I thought I wouldn't have to face reality one day."

"Not quite Doctor. The people I work with are curious about the strange occurrences happening around Asuna and you know the answer. Because there has been some suspicious movement from you ever since Tenshi died. You are……..their family doctor. Are you not?"

"………"

"Doctor"

"Mana. I'm sorry, but I promised an old friend that I would not reveal anymore information on his precious daughter. Ever."

"But we need your help. Seta-san, your former colleague, has filled us on the basics about Asuna. But he doesn't know more then that, all the technical stuff can only be explained by you. Only you can help us as why this girl named Asuna is so powerful in her own right and what is going on with her body at this moment……so will you come with us."

"Tsk. So Seta has already talked about her to you all…"

"Will you come with me now Doctor. We need your help."

Doctor Himura reaches into his pocket and keeps it there.

"You know, I really did promised Tenshi I wouldn't talk about his daughter and her special condition."

"……" Mana stays silent.

Listening.

Her hand creeping closer to one of her holsters.

Himura continues.

"He said that many people can exploit her while also saying that Asuna should never know. You see, if I only knew about her condition, it would guarantee that Asuna would be kept in the dark about her own body. If my information gets leaked out to either Asuna or anyone else it would harm Asuna in many ways…."

"…."

"So in the end, I really don't know what your objective is."

Mana grips her holster.

Himura digs deeper into his pocket. "Are you really helping Asuna? Or are you harming her?"

"We are here to help Asuna and Sakura. That is all."

Doctor Himura grips something in his pocket.

"So you say…."

"Trust us…"

"……"

A rustle.

-SWIISHH!-

-Click**-BANG!-**

In a blink of an eye Doctor Himura throws a dagger made out of complete sand straight at Mana.

While Mana takes out her one massive looking Deagle out and fires it with one hand like it was nothing right at Himura's head.

-SWIISH!-

-SWOOOOSH!-

The projectiles pass their heads.

**-SLINK!-SLINK!.!.!-**

"AAUUGH!"

"AAAHH!.!.!"

Behind the both of them in the shadows two men tightly grip their arms where either a sandy knife or a bleeding hole subsides.

_-Cl-Clang-_

The two drop their guns.

Himura looks straight into Mana's eyes.

"I believe you. But…these men I presume are the ones who wish harm on Asuna and Sakura."

Mana takes out both her Deagles and twirls them in a cool pose.

"Yea. We have to get rid of them for they wish to use the two kids."

Himura and Mana back up to each other.

Until they are completely back to back.

"Figures. Hey? How can you handle two Desert Eagles?"

"They aren't real Deagles. Just air soft replicas. I use my mana to make magical bullets. So I don't have to worry about ammunition or the ability to kill or subdue."

"Nice. That will come in handy. So your mercenary status as the Miko Gun Mage isn't for show after all."

From the shadows and the jungle of cars.

Men in plain black suits and ties come in swarms.

Armed with pistols, rifles, daggers, swords, and even flails.

Himura sweat drops. "Yea good thing I have you."

"What about you Doctor. You've been beside Tenshi most of his life. Even during his own trials. I presume you know a trick or two."

"Yes. I do in fact…" With a flick of the wrist -KKSWOOOSHH- and a chant, Sand like particles swirl out of no where, twirl around Mana and Himura and finally settle on the ground as three clumps. Surrounding the two pinned fighters. "…have a trick or two up my sleeves."

"Just sand?"

"Not just sand my dear." With another flick of the wrist the three clumps of sand start moving. It starts forming body parts left and right. Until finally where there used to be three clumps of sand were now three skeletal grim reaper like men with scythes held loosely unto their arms. "They are minions from the sandy underworld."

"Not bad. Not bad."

-Click-click-

Safeties turn off and nozzles are aimed all around the two.

"Here we go."

"Yup."

"GET THEM!"

From the command of a higher up, the massive onslaught of enemies now charge at the two.

"AAHHH!"

**-BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!-**

**-ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!-**

With Mana flailing her arms with bullets going every which way and Himura ducking all in the while sending out his howling minions out into the dark garage world, scythes trained at necks.

The two struggle to survive.

As black suited men fall down hard on the ground.

------------------------------------

Asuna sits up on her futon.

A warm blanket over her legs and her hands clutching each other.

Her eyes look out the windows into the autumn skyline.

Watching the green leaves slowly turn into brown ones right before her eyes.

She shudders.

An unearthly wind breezes into the room.

Her hands legs turn cold and she unconsciously turns away.

Away to the mirror.

Right into her reflection once again.

She glares back at her.

Anusa glares back at her.

Her whole body freezes down to the core.

"Asuna?"

Asuna jolts. She looks up.

To only see Keitaro about to kneel down next to her.

Hands over her forehead.

"What's wrong? You don't have a fever. But you usually know when anyone is coming into the room. Your senses are just as sharp as Motoko's"

Asuna's face lights up with a smile. "Papa!"

Keitaro smiles.

"Come on. Dinner's ready. We should go down."

"Okay." With that Asuna tries to get up but is instead picked up by Keitaro by the front. "Eeep!" She jolts, surprised as she unconsciously wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, and head on his shoulder.

"You're still a bit weak from the incident so I'll carry you there."

"Y-you don't have to Papa."

"Nah. When's the last time I carried you like this?"

"Umm."

"Exactly. Anyway, you are light as a feather. I just carried Mitsune to her room and she was really heavy. I don't know if it was her or the pounds of sake inside her stomach which she drank not to long ago."

"Hehe."

"Let's go downstairs."

Asuna doesn't say anything else to Keitaro.

Because the coldness she felt before starts to pleasantly melt away as she absorbs a natural, loving heat from her Keitaro's body.

"I wonder what Motoko is doing right about now? She's missing a wonderful dinner."

Asuna shrugs and closes her eyes.

For all she could do was cling a bit harder and let her worries run away.

In the beat of Keitaro's heart.

------------------------------------

_**-ZZZZZZYTTTTT!.!.!.!.!-**_

-BOOOOOM!-

The electric claws from Tsuruko's sword completely miss Motoko's head and zip into the near by forest.

Exploding the trees into a fiery inferno.

Motoko hesitantly opens her eyes.

To only find Tsuruko smiling at her.

"Congratulation."

"Huh?"

Motoko looks back at Akari to see her also smile.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Tsuruko sheathes her sword.

"You've passed out final test."

"Test?"

"Yes. We wanted to know your resolution and conviction before we train you. And by standing up to me and my attacks with out fear. You've proven to be a powerful and proud warrior. Just like we knew you were little sister."

"We?"

"Yes we." Granny Hina says as she walks up to the both of them. "Your sister isn't the only one that is going to help you in achieving your full potential. You said you came to my Inn to train and achieve powers that surpass your sister." Granny Hina taps her cane viciously unto the ground.-CRACCKKK!- Sending a massive earthquake in to the entire region.

-CRASHH!-

Sending the trees which were on fire from Tsuruko's attack cracking down into the muddy dirt below.

Putting the fire out.

Granny Hina snickers.

"It is only natural for me, owner of the Hinata-sou, to also help you train. Motoko…"

**-------------End of Chapter 59----------------**


	60. Crimson Silent Mist Part 3

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 60_  
Crimson Silent Mist Part 3

-------------------------------

Chao marches her small self into the immense office building. There Clair swivels impatiently on her formal computer chair before her desk. Holographic TV screens light the dim room with stock information, highlights, and various television shows from all around Japan.

Yet Clair doesn't seem pleased.

"Clair-Sama." Chao bluntly speaks.

Clair narrows her eyes toward the Chinese teenager.

"Tell me Chao….do we have Doctor Himura by now?."

"Unfortunately. We do not Clair-sama."

Clair glares. "And why do we not have him…I sent a whole platoon of our men to his location." She bellows.

Chao doesn't phase a bit.

She continues to stare at her clipboard.

"It seems that Seta and his jolly group knew of him as well. So they sent this one girl named Mana."

"The Gun Mage Mana…"

"That is correct."

"This will pose a dent to our plan." Clair rubs her temples, stands up and with a flick of her commanding wrists the Holograms around her desk switch off. She then walks toward the windows. Staring outside and thinking. "Her powers are well known and her skills are no match for our gunmen."

Chao looks up. "I do have a plan Clair-sama."

Clair slowly looks over her shoulder. "Oh really…Shoot."

"Her powers are impressive. So she will most likely retrieve Doctor Himura away from us. But she is no match for…..the person in cell four Beta."

"What?"

"……"

Clair's eyes widen. She returns to her desk and lays her two hands on the mahogany wood.

Serious.

"Are you mad girl. I've only unleashed this monster once during my term in this company and I can tell you this. His craving for death and murder is unlike anything I have ever seen during my day. He may be the sole reason we have this opportunity in obtaining everything we want with it killing possibly the most powerful man in the damn world, but it took everything I had, both force and charisma, into getting it to do what I wanted and get it back into that accursed cell we keep it in for all these centuries."

Chao's eyes are hidden behind her hair as she grins.

"You let me worry about her."

"Her?"

"Just get me the permission to let her loose and eave everything to me."

"……You have a lot of spunk even though you're new. This one time I'll comply. It…or her ,as you call it, will be under your command, but if anything goes wrong you answer to me and I take over for damage control…."

"Yes Ma'am."

"What do you plan to do. The monster knows only of killing. She will surely kill them both."

"Don't worry. Even if Himura dies. His knowledge most certainly won't…"

Clair smiles. "I see…"

-------------------------------

**-SLICE!.!-**

With a flurry of scythe strikes and a spectacle of bullets.

One of the many henchman go tumbling hard into the cement floor of the fourth level of the parking garage.

"Augh!"

"AAH!!"

"Oooof!"

Only for many others to fall down along with him.

Leaving only a pile of black suited bodies.

-Ccccsssshh-

Static sounds.

One of the henchmen pulls out a radio.

"This is Tonigawa from Alpha squad. We are all down. I repeat. We'r-"

-BANG!-Paching!-

His radio instantly leaves his hand before he could even finish his train of thought.

"Wah?"

He looks forward -**WHAM!- **to receive a face full of leather boot.

He falls back first. Unconscious.

Mana takes her foot back, regains her posture, spins her Deagles and holsters them.

"They were only the grunts. We should keep moving Doctor."

The Doctor calmly makes his way to Mana's side. Along with three sand made scythe wielding minions.

"Wise idea."

"….."

"What?"

"Are you going to get rid of those things."

Doctor Himura sweat drops.

"You may never know when we need these things."

"………"

"You're no fun."

From the distance.

More men in black suits emerge from stairwells.

"THERE THEY ARE!" One of them shouts.

Mana stares at them. "No. _They_ aren't fun."

-------------------------------------

Among the crowd of black.

One of the many henchmen walk up to the front lines.

He reaches into his backpack.

Shuffles in there for a while and pulls out something green, cylinder like, and quite long.

He gets on one knee.

He hauls the green cylinder over his shoulder, takes off the cover in front of it, and pops a sight on the top.

Written on the side in bold print were the words: "RPG"

------------------------------------

Himura smiles as he realizes what it was.

"Actually they are."

Mana shakes her head.

------------------------------------

"FIRE!" Yells the commanding officer.

The man aims and fires the explosive rocket.

_-Pa-**SWOOOOOOOOOOSH!- **_

It screams its way through cars, pillars, and bodies as it rockets at their position.

But…

Sand intervenes.

_-SLIICCEEE!-_

The rocket suddenly splits into two and explodes prematurely.

**-BOOOOM!-**

"Did we get them?" One of them asks.

Smoke and fire linger heavily in between them.

Everything settles down.

The flying debris dissipate.

And only sand remains.

One of Himura's sand minions stand protectively before them.

Green Eyes staring.

The group of men take a step back.

"Sh-shit!"

"Wha-what the hell is that thing!.?.!"

**-ROOARR!!-**

It rears its ugly scythe, performs a battle roar, and charges towards the new group of grunts.

Followed by two others just like it.

They all flinch horribly.

-------------------------

As the men in black get completely decimated, Mana and Himura watch on from a safe distance.

As if watching a rerun of an old action flick.

"Do you always let them do you're dirty work." Mana just had to ask.

"No…….I do my own laundry thank you very much." Himura laughs.

"……."

"What? Just trying to liven things up…. Oh. Six o clock babe."

_-Swooooosh**-**_**CLANG!-**

Mana quickly lifts her Deagle to her rear to block a gunshot from behind.

They both look over their shoulder.

A group of men snuck behind them like ninjas but are now right in front of their sights.

Himura bows courteously at the gun mage.

"Ladies first."

Mana smiles, faces completely at them, twirls her guns and smirks. "Thank you."

With remorseless thought she unleashes a hail of magical bullets at their position.

---------------------------

Back at the Hinata-sou.

Asuna sits comfortably at one end of the dinner table as she eats and watches her 'family' enjoying dinner with her.

"Delicioussss!!" Suu gratefully yells with joy as she plows thru plate after plate of food.

Eve looks amazed as this was the first time she has ever seen Suu gobble or rather 'vacuum' a whole plate of food in a matter of seconds.

"Really its nothing Suu." Shinobu meekly responds.

Naru looks at the food munching foreigner. "It's the same thing you eat every day Suu, why so happy now?"

Sara looks up. "Who knows why she is acting like she is. She's Suu."

Everyone nods.

Even Eve.

And even Tama-chan as she hides behind Keitaro with a sweat drop.

Shinobu smiles. "That is true but I think its because she didn't eat lunch during school."

Sakura nods. "I think that was the reason."

"Wait, Suu didn't have lunch? Impossible." Naru retorts.

Keitaro continues to eat but looks up in disbelief. "She doesn't skip any of her meals. What went wrong today?"

"I don't know the specifics, but she saved her money up for something…"

"Yea." Makie says. "She said that she had to buy something for one of her experiments. So she didn't get lunch today."

Eve speaks up electronically. "Experiments?"

The inn manager sweat drops. "Heh. Suu kind of has a hobby of making weird stuff. Like one time she made a concoction that actually made Mitsune a little kid. Sounds kinda crazy. But it's unfortunately true. We have a mad scientist in this house and it happens to be Suu."

"Papa. What experiment do you think she is using it for?"

"I don't even want to know Sakura……"

**-SLAM!-**

The whole table shakes.

Everyone looks at Suu who has her whole foot over her now empty plate.

Re-energized.

"HAHAHAHA! I didn't have lunch at school because I did in fact need parts for my new creation!"

From behind her, Suu pulls out a very large remote control out of no where.

Makie, Sara, and Naru sigh in unison. "Here we go again…"

Shinobu whimpers. "Si-sit back down Suu! Its dinner time!"

Eve looks on admiring.

Keitaro flinches. "Do-don't tell me."

"Aauuuuu."

-Click!-VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Suu flicks a switch and out from the hallway a mechanized version of a turtle comes screaming into the dining room table.

All shiny.

All mechanized.

About four times bigger then Tama-chan herself.

"Its my new version of Mecha-Tama! Version triple X!"

"T-triple X?"

"Keitaro! Now that I ate! I can finally test it! Be my test subject again! It needs a worthy opponent!"

"N-not again!" Keitaro gives up as it barrels into his position……like all the others before it.

Everyone closes their eyes. Expecting a crash of some sort.

-VRAAAAAAA!.!.!-**_BAMM!.!.!_**

Nothing…..Silent

Except for subtle ring from a pair of familiar bells.

Keitaro opens his eyes to find a rather angry Asuna right in front of him.

With her petite arms completely outward she successfully blocks the oncoming Mecha-Tama with her brute strength alone.

With a heavy grunt she grips onto it, lifts it up for a moment and -_WHA**BAM!- **_smashes it down unto the wooden floor.

"Eeeppp!"

"Acck."

"Holy cow munchers."

Everyone jumps due to the massive shock.

And as the final beeps from the mechanical turtle fade into silence.

The chaos stops.

"Ahem" Asuna says as she looks back at the group and stares at the particular girl that made the huge contraption. "I would really appreciate it if you don't send weird things at Papa."

Suu pouts. "You're no fun."

Asuna sits back down, satisfied.

"…………."

Everyone stares at her.

She stares back.

"What?"

Sakura leaps off her chair and glomps her twin sister hard.

"S-Sakura?"

"Hehehe. Yay! I'm glad to see you back to normal!"

"You seemed a bit off ever since you left the hospital?"

"But now you look like your back to your normal kick ass self." Makie blurts.

"At a bad moment too." Suu says as she asses the damage over her Mecha-Tama.

Asuna chuckles a bit before going back to her dinner.

Suu suddenly brightens up as she holds a hand full of metal and wires.

"Sweet! There are enough parts to make a next version of Mec-"

"**SUU!"**

The tanned girl sticks an innocent tongue out. "Just kidding."

---------------------------------------

"Aauughhhhh." Groans one of the many grunts laying unconsciously on the cold concrete floor.

_-Vvrrrrrr-_

The noticeable engine from a 93 Mustang go growling past the body and into the exit of the garage floor and out into the street.

Stopped on a red light.

Sitting in the passenger side was Mana.

Himura in the driver's seat.

He looks over.

"Well, I'm guessing and saying that we are headed towards the Aoyoma residence…"

Mana nods as she looks outside. "Correct."

"Heh, Seta still has a thing for woman in white uniform….Hey you are a Miko correct?"

"Yes, why?"

Himura stares at Mana and thinks….hard.

"Hmm…….I think that's why he recruited you."

"……."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Seta seems to be a refined sort of man. Unlike the driver of this car."

"Ouch. That hurts." Himura playfully acts out as he turns on the right blinker of his Mustang.

"Himura…"

"Darn, I hoped that you wouldn't have noticed."

With that Himura switched from right blinker to left.

"Wanted to say good bye to my ladies…"

"Perv…."

As the light turns green Himura makes a left into a seemingly deserted city and heads towards the vast countryside under a guiding moon.

But a seemingly stalking cloud looms over them.

Half covering the moon and its protective glow….

-----------------------------------

"……"

Chao quietly strolls into a specific security room on an unknown floor in their headquarters deep in Tokyo Japan.

Three woman inside the room completely stop what ever they were doing, surprised. With sudden urgency the three swivel away from their consoles full of twinkling buttons and television screens to face their rather calm and much younger superior. They stand up, salute, and in complete military fashion stay completely still.

Hands to their sides and heads up.

"Good evening Chao-sama." They all say in unison.

"Good evening girls. I assume that the three of you know what I am about to do."

The three nod.

One of them, a red head, speaks up.

"We have been briefed by Clair-sama about your intentions. You wish the complete release of prisoner 48293 who is currently residing in cell four beta."

The other two gulp nervously.

Chao smiles.

"Yes, so shall we?"

The three salute.

"Yes Ma'am!"

And sit down, swivel back to their respective positions, and prepare.

With elegant smooth hands the three type furiously on their keyboards to carry out their rather important task.

All the while Chao stands strong behind them. Observing. Anticipating.

A voice from the intercom harshly escapes the speakers all around the room.

With static.

"…_.-SNkkkktt-…This is the containment squad. Charlie leader reporting in. We have entered the basement of the prison. We have evacuated all personnel who are not in this operation from all adjacent floors and we are now on route towards the target's cell. Over!-snkttt-"_

One of the girls presses a button to open up a video channel at the middle most TV screen. The video image shows a lone dark room of black. Only the half dead lamp from a top a single reinforced door at the very end of the room gives off the only source of light. That is until a squadron of four highly equipped men come barging into the video feed with flashlights illuminating the whole area instantly.

"Roger that Charlie Leader." The red head speaks up. "This is headquarters, operator two, we have you on our visual screens and we are now proceeding onto unlocking the cell doors."

On screen the men line in SWAT like fashion behind the door.

The three operating woman look on with nervousness as they type various codes onto their keyboards.

Chao stands, her petite teenage arms folded. Calm.

"Remember Charlie leader, you are to just observe the target. All we know is that …..she is extremely hostile and that a close watch over her is necessary if we want her to cooperate with us. Be extra cautious around this one, if she tries to kill any of you, all of you have permission to preserve your own lives and shoot her. Is that understood."

"_...-Sssnnktttt-…Roger that Chao-sama. Men, safeties off."_

The men on screen get ready. Rifle scopes trained at the door.

"This is operator one, we are in the final stages of destroying all safety locks in the security system that is keeping the doors locked tight. Estimated time of arrival. Ten minutes. That is when we must receive the password that you received from Clair-dono, Chao-sama."

"Alright….keep up the good work."

Chao looks on at her subordinates.

Yet she looks past her three operators.

Looks past the television screens.

Looks past the heavily armed men waiting behind the door….

Even looks past the reinforced doors itself.

And as she stares at the door.

She feels it.

Or rather her.

The being at the other end.

She feels her power.

Her lust.

Her desires…..

……for death…..

………….and salvation…..

-------------------

"_Be wary, Be cautious, show no fear Chao." Clair lectures on and on as she looks out into the Tokyo skyline. _

"_You've already told me over and over." Chao bluntly states._

"_And I will tell you again." Clair shouts, turning to face her young Chinese secretary. "NO words can describe this menace's powers. Just the sight of her will crush the simple mindedness, her will can bend their brains with so much fear they will go clinically insane unless released from her death stare. And trust me, I've seen the men and woman who served with me as I captured that thing and released it on that one man. Their bodies might have survived and lived on. But their minds went somewhere I could never dream of in any of my nightmares."_

"…_.."_

"_I know your background. You….have a very interesting 'past'. And I know you are cunning, tactful, and very strong. But do not let that lead to confidence, that will blind you from this simple fact. She can kill you. You must be over her and command her. But most importantly….you must know where she is with the device I gave her while I struggled to contain her. She has a….habit you can say, of going after a prey she wants to kill. And there is no doubt in my mind that this prey will die by her hands but that is not the goal. She must not be known publicly. So for this mission she must ONLY kill the doctor. Understand?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Good. Now, I have installed a fifteen level security system that only three operators in my whole company knows how to completely remove to open the locks on that jail cell but all of it is useless because the last measure in the system requires a pass code that only I know…And I am about to tell you what that code is. Its your job to find a way to subdue it …"_

_Chao looks up at her commander._

_Listening._

----------------------------

"Chao-sama…?"

Chao snaps back to reality and looks on.

"What is it?"

"We need the pass code for the last security measure."

With a snicker she looks at the operators.

"Let us get this thing over with. The pass code is 'Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death.'"

"……"

"Pass code accepted. Initiating release. Charlie leader, get ready."

The four ladies in the room look up at the monitor screen.

All they could see were the men creeping closer to the door.

**-Kachurrrrrrrrrrrrr-**

The locks disengage.

_-Crreeaaaakkkkk-_

The rusty door moans horrifyingly open. Slowly. Painfully.

And out from the small open crack came a torrent of mist.

Crimson mist.

Even in a secure and far away place such as the security room.

Chao could feel a painful chill run down her spine.

The operators start to pant. Scared. Feeling the same sensation.

_-Creeackkkkk-_

The door opens more.

More mist spew out.

They all ignore it.

So the men on screen move closer.

Guns ready.

Over the radio channel: _"-Snkktt-..Jordon, open the door a bit more….-Snktt-"_

"_Got it over..-Snnkttt-!"_

The man in the rear of the squad passes his comrades and gets a full grip on the doors handle.

Chao tenses as she watches.

"…_Jordan……open it NOW!"_

The man on screen opens the door.

**-WHOOOSH!-**

A sudden gust of wind blows right past the men and-

"_**CRIMSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"**_

A high pitched scream blows out the speakers.

_-SNKKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-_

ALL the monitor screens turn to static.

The female operators go instantly to damage control.

"Charlie leader, Charlie leader. Respond. What's your situation. I repeat. What Is your status?"

"_-Snnnnnnkkkkkkttttttttttttttttttttt-"_

Only the cold voice of radio static answers back.

As the three try to get a hold of the squadron Chao watches on. Thinking, listening, planning.

After the most intense five seconds of their lives the camera feed comes back on.

They all turn their heads back on a specific monitor.

And all of them except for one are on the verge of throwing up.

"What…the…" The blonde operator mutters.

The dark, desolate room the monitored showed off not to long ago was now replaced with a room that could only be compared to a torture room only suitable in the deepest pits of hell. Instead of black painted walls, blood and various equipment literally repainted the whole room. Moist red blood drip in every crevice of the cracked walls surrounding the room while the floor received new tiles. Tiles made up of human body parts. Arms. Legs. Torsos. Heads. Hands. Feet. Organs. All of it décor every inch of the bloody ground. And out of all of this, an ominous fog of crimson mist linger prominently over everything. Clouding the camera's lenses obscuring the blood dripping picture even more in a demented sort of way. But the most disturbing piece of this painting were not the body parts and blood, but the now open jail cell door and what was in it.

Or rather what should be in it.

None of them could clearly see what was in the room from the monitor because of the thick layer crimson fog.

Yet…..as they stare .

They feel it.

Eyes.

Yellowish eyes staring threw the monitor and glaring.

Eyes full of hate.

Eyes full of an intent.

An intent to murder them all horribly.

"…."

Chao stares back.

But the three operators sweat more and more.

They couldn't stop staring into the dark jail cell. The bodies. The invisible eyes.

The Crimson.

They pant more.

They sweat more.

They fear more.

"No….NO..**NOOO**!"

The redheaded operator clutches her sides and bends over in a mad panic.

"GOD AAHHHH. NO!.!.! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!"

"Diana." The other two say, able to release themselves from the monitor screen. "Diana! It's ok. Its OK!"

It was futile. Diana's eyes go frantic. They 'roll' behind her sockets as her shaking magnifies into an uncontrollable seizure of fear.

She falls off her chair, panicking, yelling: "NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO.NO!"

The two other ladies try and calm her down, restraining her with their own arms.

"The two of you, get her out of here and bring her to the nurses." Chao orders calmy.

"Yes Ma'am."- "Yes Ma'am."

With that the two of them carry the hysterical woman out of the door.

_-Shhhhaaa-_

Closing the doors behind them.

Leaving Chao alone.

Chao looks back at the monitor and stares back into the room.

With a few steps forward, she grabs a headset from one of the chairs and puts it on.

"……Hello there." She talks into it. "You must be the monster Clair talked about. Or rather you are prisoner 48293."

"……"

"I must say. The old hag upstairs was right. You _are_ quite impressive and powerful. I can feel your lust to kill while I look up at the monitor. And I'm just looking through a camera."

"……"

"Well, enough of the chit chat. I have a proposition to make…"

"……"

"I know how long you've been locked up in that cage. Quite sometime now. But you are not quite out of the woods yet. The whole floor you are in is locked down and cannot be opened from the inside. So you still are not completely free. But I can still free you……for a price."

"….."

"You have a thirst for killing. I can see that, but I would like to put that intent to actual good use….Basically I want you to kill someone. His name is Himura, Doctor Himura. You remember him. I bet you can even sense him now. So you see, we have a common goal, and in exchange for your freedom, I want you to kill this man."

"…."

"I know what you must be thinking. You must be thinking that if you say yes, and when I open the door, you will go after me, Clair, and the whole company we work in to dispatch anyone who tries to kill you."

"…."

"Wrong. While you were captured, Clair put a device in you. It not only tells me where you are in the world. But also acts as a bomb. It is planted inside your body, or rather your being. I took the liberty of studying you myself. And concluded that you are a near perfect reincarnation of the grim reaper himself. The bomb that Clair put in you won't even leave a scratch on your body….if you have a body. The records of your fights with the man named Tenshi and my boss proves that. Hell, how you took out the squadron before you proves your power. You are hard to kill and hard to predict. I don't know how you got your powers but….. I countered them. I reworked the device that was implanted within you with technology of my own. Now if I deem you dangerous to me, with a press of a button, instead of a bomb blowing up, I am able to transport you to a dimension where all you will do is float in an endless abyss full of black nothingness._ No one to kill. No one to torture. No one to reap. _A fate worse then death, even for the likes of you. So in the end, you will work for me, and only me. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. My enemies will be your target and you get to take care of them till your hearts content……that is if you have a heart. Got my drift already?"

"……"

The aura of death surrounding Chao loosens.

Chao breathes easier.

"I'll take that as a yes."

With a press of a switch the outside doors open.

"Now go."

"……" In an instant, the clump of crimson fog pierces the confounds of the jail cell, streaks through a series of corridors, escapes through a wide open exit door, and flies into the moonlit night.

Chao watches the outside security cameras and smiles.

"What a nice night…."

---------------------------------

………….

…………..

………….

Keitaro's eyes suddenly open.

He finds himself staring up into the ceiling of his room.

After an exhausting dinner, he and everyone else went instantly to bed.

But he finds himself restless.

As if someone calls for him.

With weary eyes he sits up and looks around.

Asuna, Sakura, and Sara are all sleeping soundly around him. Their innocent faces filled with dreams of joy and serenity. What little children should be dreaming of.

A warm smile creeps up on the father's face as he gets up and looks outside.

He stretches and stretches even more.

With a grunt he makes his way out of his room slowly, down the stairs, into the main room, and in front of the front door.

Keitaro unconsciously grabs a coat, puts it on and _-Schliiik- _opens the door to walk outside.

With a single step a breeze chills his body as he gets used to the autumn night.

Yet with a few shivers the coldness disappears.

He tilts his head up and stares at the full _blue _moon.

Almost seeing a hue of crimson.

"………Why…. I can't sleep…something…"

Suddenly a strong familiar voice pops out of no where: "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Keitaro looks down at the flight of stairs leading to the main street to see Haruka staring up at him very intently.

Almost…worriedly.

"Oh. It's just you Haruka."

A beat.

Haruka sighs and motions him to come with her.

"Well, while you're up why don't you come with me."

"To where?"

"To a late night market. I have to buy supplies to keep my business running don't I?"

"I suppose so…"

"Then come along. Or would you rather have your Aunt walk by herself in the middle of the night where punks and hooligans might do something to her…."

"You are Haruka Urashima, you can definitely take care of yourself. But of course I'll go with you anyway."

"That's a good nephew. Now come on. Don't make your Aunt wait for you, if you know what's good for you."

"Coming. Coming."

Keitaro chuckles and catches up with Haruka.

And two walk down the stairs side by side.

Towards the deserted street.

Aunt and Nephew.

Both basking under a _red _moon.

**------------End of Chapter 60-------------**


	61. Crimson Silent Mist Part 4 Final

_**A New Light**  
Chapter 61_  
Crimson Silent Mist Part 4 Final

-------------------------------

Granny Hina stands outside a wooden balcony overlooking the Aoyoma Residence.

Her old gray hair flaps in front of her old wise face along with the wind.

The moon shining down on her.

The red moon.

Footsteps close in from behind her.

"You guys done?"

Granny Hina looks around to see Tsuruko gently gliding herself beside the old woman.

Granny Hina smiles: "Yes. Her training is complete for today. Motoko should be sleeping in her room."

"How did it go?"

"Like I predicted……she has potential. Her powers could one day exceed even your own."

"I already knew that….She is my sister…..and her sense of justice and nobility is excellent."

"You must have a lot of faith in her."

"I do."

"But why so hard on her?"

"Heh, I can't afford to be soft on her. This is how I teach all my students. I must keep the same style to my own kin as well."

"True. True…" Granny Hina glances over at Tsuruko. "But Motoko is not the only reason why you have come to me…..is it?"

The wise swordswoman glances over. "So, you feel it too…."

Granny Hina slowly nods. "Yes, but I can not really pinpoint the source…but…"

"It's familiar isn't it?"

"Correct." Granny Hina anxiously looks around. "It feels like the time when Tenshi…."

The old grandma's eyes widen.

A look of disbelief on her face.

Tsuruko curses under her breath.

Seta conveniently reveals himself from inside the house.

The shining red moon now lights him as he speaks: "She's been released again…..hasn't she…"

Granny Hina turns around. "Gather everyone and warn Mana and Haruka. We have a problem tonight."

Seta smirks. "We don't need to warn Haruka, she knows something is up…..the seal on her magic has been removed partially."

Granny Hina smiles. "She always knows when something is up."

---------------------------------

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

Doctor Himura sighs. "You don't like to talk during long rides don't you…"

Mana just continues to lean on her arm. Staring at the forest scenery outside the car window.

A forest scenery blurring by.

"……"

"Bah, it's useless. Nothing will get you to talk. Your just here to escort me to Seta aren't you."

"That is correct."

"Wow, now you talk."

"We just need your assistance on some things."

"For instance… Asuna…."

"Yes. "

"Well…." He sighs bit. "It all goes back…."

"Back to where?"

"Seta knows…but it all goes back to Tenshi. And…his request."

"His request?"

"Yes, but lets get back to the basics shall we." He says as he makes a sharp turn. "I am indeed a doctor but I was always a researcher at heart. That is how I met Seta. We were called upon to investigate a tomb, a mummy's tomb. They needed Seta's experience in navigation and fighting because evil traps were laid before us to prevent us from going in."

"What were you needed for."

"Water breathing."

"Water breathing?!?!"

"Yes. The tomb was situated in a very hard to reach place where the inner sanctums and halls were filled with water. It was impossible to just go in there with Diving suits because we would get lost easy, we didn't have enough air, and we would be too big. So they called me in."

"…is it that sand you use?"

The Doctor looks at her for a second and focuses.

Out of no where a pile of grainy specs start emerging from the doctor's pockets. In unison they all magically move in the air, stopping just by their noses and they all fall down on the dashboard of the car.

"Close but its not sand. They needed me because of my expertise. This is not sand, but something called Nanomachines. Little nano sized machines that I built way back then. These little buggers you see here are very, aggressive as you have seen. The ones they needed me were Nanomachines that would go inside the men and actually let them breath water as if it were air. So the excavation was a lot easier with me around…because….well….I am the only one that can control them."

"So, Tenshi needed you because you can manipulate and build Nanomachines."

"Correct."

"For what?"

"I'll explain when we ge-…"

Himura stops talking.

He stares forward. Wide eyed.

"Doctor?" Mana stares ahead of herself as well.

Only to see red.

A thick heavy smog of red unraveled the surrounding area.

Choking it with its crimson hue making it impossible to even see four feet ahead.

Then she feels it.

Fear.

Death.

Futility.

"Get out." HImura meekly utters.

Mana looks on with confusion.

Himura looks straight at her. With eyes of a dead man.

"She is only after me. I can feel it. She might not kill you if your not with me! You must get out of the car. NOW!"

Himura lets one arm off the wheel and points his appendage towards Mana. Palm out.

Mana's eyes harden as she instinctively reaches for her weapons until **-SHHHHHHHHHHHHH- **a torrent of Nanomachines plunge out of Himura's sleeves and pounds straight at her defenseless chest with such force that it rips through her seatbelt. Sending her flying through the car door **-BAM-CRRRIPP- **and eventually out of the car where her body falls rolling like a rag doll into the grassy floor of the forest.

Himura looks back forward.

Only to see a shadowy crimson figure literally **_-CRUNCH!- _**land on his hood grinding the car to a sudden halt.

He didn't even blink until --crack_-SLINKKKKK-- _a sword impales itself through the windshield.

And into his abdomen.

Himura gasps, grabs the sword stuck in his gut in fear and looks at his killer.

Just a smoky figure lurches in front of him.

Staring with yellow eyes behind the red smog.

"Heh…." He struggles. Death embracing him. "So you are a lady…a gorgeous one in fact…"

"……"

**-SLASH!-**

---------------------------------

Chao stands alone in a dark security room.

Her face serious but confident.

Just like always.

She looks on at the many television screens in front of her. Reading, scanning, observing all the text scrolling from every screen. Her eyes follow and her brain comprehends with abnormal intellect as she mumbles softly within her self.

"Everything is coming together. Time to start the second part of this operation…"

-Blip-

A screen turns on revealing a man in black cloth uniform and armor. Weapons in hand, specifically a dagger, and a microphone hovering over his mouth and attached to his ear while a visor covers his eyes.

"Chao-san, my team is standing by at rally point B and are now observing the target. But please advise that target has an escort with him. A rather tall grown woman, who seem to be between the ages of 30 and 40. She seems to be walking with the target and heading towards the market district. But are in the part of town that is abandoned partly due to our blockades and the general area's population. A perfect ambush spot. What are your orders?"

Chao doesn't even bother to look at the screen.

"Tell your men to go in. Use lethal force as much as possible…."

"Bu-but ma'am, are we not suppose to capture the target. Lethal force is-"

Chao finally looks at the screen. Glaring at the soldier. "I said use as much lethal force as possible…Do you have a problem with that…"

The soldier flinches. "N-No ma'am! We will follow your direct order immediately."

"Good. Get the lady first then go for the subject."

"Yes Ma'am!"

And the screen dims to black.

But a new screen emerges with a live camera feed at one side and informative text on the other.

Chao stares at the camera feed of two people walking in the dark.

"You managed to survive our bomb, now lets see if you really are the person we truly need…." Chao grins. "Keitaro Urashima."

The camera feed pans in closer to reveal Keitaro's face. Yawning peacefully as he walks beside his Aunt.

"Lets start gathering data again…shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------

Like a dagger through his back a chill ran up Keitaro's back.

He clutches himself.

He breaths in.

He breaths out.

Slowly he could see the cloudy vapors of his warm breath escape from his being.

Disappearing into the autumn night sky.

"It…just got colder…"

His eyes catch his Aunt Haruka.

Her slender body walks confidently like usual in front of him.

Even though she is wearing her normal black sweater, short tan pants, and cute white apron she seems unaffected by tonight's cold grasp.

As if, like usual, nothing ever effects her.

Haruka turns around.

She instantly notices Keitaro's discomfort.

His unusual shivering.

Her eyes squint for a second.

"We are almost there Keitaro."

"Where exactly is 'there' Haruka."

"It's the shop I get all my tea equipment and ingredients from."

"I see." Keitaro looks around at the dark alley way they were walking in.

Everything seems strangely unfamiliar.

He looks up to see the stars…..and the obvious red moon.

He stares. Then goes back to looking forward.

"You should know where we are Keitaro."

"Really?"

Haruka only turns back once more as she goes around the corner.

"You of all people should already know your own future Keitaro…" She speaks actually smirking as the two converge out from the alley way…

….and into a very familiar street.

"……"

Keitaro stares blankly ahead of himself.

There across the street, in a gated land, rests a building he has been reaching for years.

A building where its wings span continually in his peripheral vision

While the middle section spires above to the sky as if scraping the heavens themselves.

Untouchable.

And glinting along with the moonlight was the building's prominent clock face.

Reflecting the ever changing time unto the young man's eyes.

Forever reminding Keitaro the long years that passed like a dream ever since he made that promise.

The promise to reach an unreachable stage.

Tokyo University.

Toudai.

"Wh-when did we get here…We only walked for like….five minutes. But it takes fifteen minutes on train to get here."

"I have my ways. Lets get going though. The shop is only a few meters ahead." Haruka states as she continues walking.

Keitaro follows. But doesn't stop staring at the University.

Which leads to him _-Bump- _lightly crashing unto Haruka's firm back.

"Ack." Keitaro stammers as he stumbles back. "S-sorry Haruka…" He immediately says.

"Didn't I tell you the shop was only a few meters ahead." Haruka jokes.

With a few brisk like steps she enters the shop. "Would you like to come in…or just stay outside."

"I'll just stay outside for now."

"Suit yourself. Freeze your butt out here. I might take a while."

"Go ahead. How long can buying tea take."

"……"

"Never mind. Don't answer that question. If its you, it might take a week."

"You just answered your own question."

Keitaro sighs. "Just go."

With that reply Haruka enters the shop.

Shutting the door behind her.

…………….

Moments pass.

Keitaro shivers a bit more before sitting down against the wall besides the shop door.

His eyes staring at Toudai.

Focusing on the clock's mesmerizing seconds hand.

Another moment passes.

His eyelids start to get heavy.

The chills go away.

His mind clears.

And thus he drifts…drifts………………….and drifts…………

……………..

……………..

……………..

……………..

_A girl._

_A cute little girl running._

_Leading a boy through the court yards of Hinata-sou._

_The boy smiles as the two stop on the sand box._

_They play._

_They talk._

_They laugh._

_Enjoying their youth._

_But a set of words ring into the boy's head._

_A set of words that define a part of his soul._

"_It's a promise…..both of us will go to Toudai."_

_And then the girl vanishes. As if forgotten like a dream._

_The boy…Keitaro…Replies softly into the nothingness: _

"_I promise."_

…………

…………

…………

…………

_An older Keitaro studies alone in his bleak room._

_Frustration ensues._

_Failure is imminent._

_The red darkness around him spreads. _

_Years pass. Three years. And not a single progress._

_A ronin is his title. _

_His mind full of doubt._

_And a promise is left unattended._

_He stumbles. He stutters. He has no confidence._

_But the doors of his dark room open slightly._

_A curious light shines from the crack of the door._

_Calling him._

_Attracting him_

_He stands and walks over._

_With one swift hand he slowly slides the door open._

_And in one fell swoop. The light blinds him. But revitalizes him._

_He musters all his strength and walks into the light._

_Like a shot from a gun, memories pop into his mind._

_Repelling the feeling of doubt._

_Blurring in and out like mad. _

_As if baptized by it. Cleansing him._

_Memories of Eve. Her silent demeanor. A rough stumbling greeting. Her first words to him through the help of technology._

_Memories of Suu. Her constant smile. Her eating habits. Her inventions flying towards him relentlessly. Her unconscious mumbling for her Onii-san as she sleeps peacefully beside him. _

_Memories of Makie. Her strong enduring will. Her scared face as Keitaro battles her father along side Haruka. Her new life about to start as she is inducted into the dorm family. _

_Memories of Shinobu. Her innocence. Her genuine smile under the moon that matches her blue kimono during the date at the beach festival. Her playful giggle and blush as she skips back into the summer tea shack, calling him "Keitaro-onii-chan" for the first time ever._

_Memories of Mistune. Her undeniable care for the other girls behind her flirtatious attitude. Her younger version of her self crying, yelling the word 'why' on top of him on the bottom of a staircase, as he holds her protectively. _

_Memories of Motoko. Her unwavering discipline and mind as sharp as her swordsmanship. Her shocked face as Keitaro unknowingly parrying one of her mortal strikes towards him. Her first experience wearing actual girl clothes, and actually adopting it. Her cool attitude as she prepares for the worst from Durante's turtle menace._

_Memories of Mutsumi. Her carefree clumsiness. Her consciousness fleeting as she teeters from the edge of a boat. Her warm lips contacting his giving him taste like a sweet lemon, a first kiss_

_Memories of Naru. Her stubborn resolve. Her pure skin fully revealed in front of him right when they first met. Her flushed face turning even more red before her fists launch themselves at him. Her cute face beaming as she hooks one arm around his own, heading towards the Hinata-sou……home._

_Memories of Sara. Her tomboyish foolery. Her tear filled face looks up at him as the two of them stand close to a playground. Her face back to her normal smirking pose as she leaves the airport with him, happy. _

_Finally….Memories of Sakura and Asuna. Their innocent faces. Their warm bodies hugging his as the two sleep with their new father for the first time. Their infectious giggling grasping unto Keitaro's own face as the three of them splash water at each other within a vast blue crystal like lake. Their distant smiles as the two wave back at him, heading towards a bright new future at their new school with the others._

_The light leaves him. The Memories fade behind him._

_And the massive building that is Toudai reveals itself in front of him._

_He looks behind himself._

_All the girls stand behind him. Watching him. Supporting him._

_Asuna walks up. Clasps her own hand to his left arm._

_Sakura walks up. Clasps her own hand to his right arm._

_Sara walks up and pats him strongly on the back. Smiling._

_Keitaro couldn't help but smile altogether. _

_He looks back at Toudai._

_A little girl stands beneath the tall building._

_She extends a small hand out to him._

"_It's a promise…."_

_With that Keitaro takes one significant step forward towards her…._

"_I know…"_

…………

…………

…………

…………

"You know what…?"

Keitaro jolts awake.

"Who, what, where, Huh?!"

_**-Smack!-**_

"AA-Ack!" Keitaro yelps. A huge pain stinging the back of his head.

He looks up to see Haruka hovering over him. Her right hand clenching a rather small plastic bag.

"You done?" He asks, rubbing his head.

"Yes, I'm done my shopping. How about you? Done dreaming?"

"I think so. Considering you hit me in the head and all."

"What else did I have to do? I tried nudging you but it seemed like…you had a nice dream…."

"A dream eh?"

"Was it a nice one?"

Keitaro smiles.

"Yes….It was a very nice dream. But this isn't the first time."

"……"

Keitaro shakes his head, stands upright, and breaths in. "I've had it before." And he breaths out.

Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"You have?"

"I sure did. And its always so….refreshing."

"Heh. I wonder what the dream could be about. But lets start heading home for now."

With that Haruka twists around and starts heading home.

But at the corner of her eye she sees dark figures dashing.

But she ignore it for now.

She glances over at Keitaro who seems to still be staring at the university.

"Keitaro."

Her nephew turns to her.

"?"

"Head to the train station. You can go home first. I still have some things to do."

"What? Why? I came here because you asked me too? I should at least escort you back."

Haruka just stares at him. Already knowing his kindness and his predictable response.

"Well because I asked you to come. I can also say when its good enough. You can start heading home."

"Bu-but."

"Keitaro. I think I can handle myself. Alright?"

Keitaro pauses. Shivers. And finally concedes.

"Be careful Haruka."

"I will. Just go home…" Haruka replies as she sees her nephew turn around and start heading back.

Keitaro turns around. Curious.

"Tell me one thing…..What are you doing?"

"You'll find out….about everything…if you stay with me."

"Tcha. You're joking right."

Haruka shrugs and looks at him…almost sincerely. "Maybe."

Keitaro looks at her weirdly. Gets confused. And shakes his head. "Bah. Now your just messing with my head!!" He turns back around and struts off. "Good night Haruka!"

"Good night…"

Seconds past before he finally turns the corner.

Out of Haruka's sight.

Or was it the other way around…

"I can see you guys you know…"

Out of the darkness.

Out from the shadows.

Away from the red moonlight

They emerge.

Men in loose black ninja like robes.

Red tipped daggers tightly gripped unto their hands and their eyes hidden behind a dark unrevealing visor.

"Isn't it cold wearing all that?"

"……"

"I see…Well…..who wants some hot tea? It'll warm you up?"

None of them speak.

But all of them lunge at the twenty something woman.

"Didn't think so."

She smirks, extends a hand out, and clenches her hand hard.

**-PFFFFTTT!-**

Fire bursts in every which way.

Crisping the air around her to immeasurable temperatures.

"Gaacck!?"

"What the?"

Forcing the black figures back a couple yards.

Haruka looks at her own hand.

Emotionless.

With her other hand she reaches into her pockets.

Takes out a cigarette, places it in her mouth and with the snap of her fingers.

Its instantly lit.

"Then I guess I'll just warm everyone up a different way."

**---------End of Chapter 61------------**


End file.
